The Suicune Tale Part One: Johto, the Untainted
by C-Sui
Summary: Following Marina's travels through the Johto region, this is the beginning of an adventure that will spiral in ways she would never expect... Loosely based on Crystal Version. Contains Questshipping, one-sided Backshipping & slight Redemptionshipping
1. Chapter 1: The Deoxys Chase

Hello, all! This is my first story on here. I hope you like it!  
Anyways, welcome to Chapter One, Part One of The Suicune Tale! This'll be a long one, but I'll do my best!

This is a journey/Trainer story based loosely on events of Pokémon Crystal Version as well as a couple others later on. (Anime and manga references exist, but this is mostly game-verse and original story.) I rated it T for some violence and language, though it's K+ most of the time... Just being safe. This first chapter will be the worst of it for a while.

Shipping-wise, it's mainly Questshipping—which is Jimmy (aka Kenta, Gold or Ethan) and Marina (aka Kris in the games). But there'll also be some one-sided Jackson x Marina (Backshipping), and some Silver x Marina if you _really_ want it to be there.

Jimmy/Kenta will be called Kenta in this fanfic since I find it much more appropriate than Jimmy. (i.e. I just like it better.)

For reviewing, feel free to review to your heart's desire (even if you don't do it at all). But be gentle on the criticism, as I'm more than willing to make improvements and I take each review to heart. Whether it's a critique or not, it makes me glad for the reviews that show my readers like the story. I take pleasure in that alone.

Now without further ado, the story begins. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 1**  
The Deoxys' Chase

For Marina, it all started on one particular day—several years before she became a Trainer. The warm midday sun shone above her hometown of New Bark, situated near the southern waters in the Johto region. Gentle breezes swept through the area, offering relief from the heat; a brilliant, normal summer afternoon.

A small group of the town's citizens headed toward a house by the lake, which sparkled in a fine luster. They conversed with hints of laughter, holding vibrantly-wrapped boxes, and excited children followed at a skipping pace. They went through the gate, which was open and inviting them into the backyard. A brown-haired woman waited, wearing a friendly smile as the visitors drew near.

"Hello! Good to see you," she greeted them. With a tilt of her head, she gestured toward a picnic table behind her. "That's where the presents go, and oh!" Her eyes brightened in recognition of one particular face in the familiar crowd. "I thought you said you weren't able to come."

Another woman, with a strong yet gentle gait, came over to her holding the hand of her young son, who stared at a group of kids curiously within the backyard. The children laughed, the rowdy boys crashing their toy cars while a few girls laughed with Pokémon plush dolls in hand.

"I know, Caroline. But, I had a lucky break at work. I knew my little boy wouldn't want to miss out on this." The woman looked down at her little boy. "Go on, now, Kenta."

The boy nodded and slipped his hand from his mother's. "Okay."

On a dime, he grinned and ran over to the group of children. They welcomed him with laughs and smiles, the leading kid wrapping an arm roughly around his neck as he greeted. Kenta and the others surrounded him, chattering with the energetic seven-year old boy who beamed proudly.

Caroline watched him with a soft smile. Her gaze wandered across the yard. "We still haven't prepared everything yet; Chris is already eager to start opening presents."

"Professor Elm can stall them, can't he?" Her friend asked as she placed the bright blue gift wrapped box on the picnic table.

"He left not too long ago; he always keeps himself busy." Caroline stopped and turned to her husband. "Dear, a little to the right!"

Caroline's dark-haired husband glanced at her and gave her an understanding nod, fixing the position of a hanging cloth sign. Adorned with sloppy finger-painted pictures the children painted were the words "Happy Birthday!"

As if on cue, the birthday boy in question—Chris—separated from his friends and approached his father, though he was soon joined by them as they crowded around the man, shouting ridiculous directions at the top of their lungs.

"To the right!"

"No, no, left!"

"Upside down!"

"Right, right!"

"Come on, let's go! He doesn't get it!" Chris shouted. The energetic children dashed away from the man, who chuckled and watched as they proceeded to noisily chase each other across the yard.

Kenta's mother too let out a laugh as she slid off her stiff, navy blue work jacket. Carrying it in her arm, she turned back to Caroline. "Where's May and Marina? I don't see them."

Caroline smiled sweetly and turned to take the presents from two more arriving guests, welcoming them. Afterward, she looked back at her friend. "They're inside. May's wearing her favorite dress, so she doesn't want to get it dirty."

"Quite the little lady, your May is," she said. "I'll go help out some, while I'm here." Receiving a helpful "thank you" from Caroline, she walked away, assisting other fellow parents with setting up some activities for the children to play with.

Though what both women didn't notice was the shuffling of grass from behind the table stacked with gifts. A young four-year old peaked her youthfully innocent face just barely from her hiding spot. Behind her was another girl with soft blue hair, the locks tied up high on her head by a set of ribbons. She watched the brunette in anticipation.

"May, is she looking?" she whispered.

May turned to her as carefully as she could, playing nervously with her thin brown hair. Covering her short figure was a pink, frilly dress, much more formal than the simple red top the other girl wore.

"No," May whispered back and looked at her sister with her wide, sapphire eyes. "Are you really gonna go to the woods, Marina?"

Marina grinned. She gave an excited nod, her bangs bouncing about on her cheeks. "They're busy with Chris's birthday. I can finally go and walk around on my own."

"But, Mama said…"

Marina stood slowly, though the five-year-old was too short to be seen over the pile of presents. "I'm gonna go, and I'll be back before they get the cake," she claimed.

May hesitated. "I'm gonna tell on you," she said softly.

"No you won't. You never do."

"I will!"

Marina quickly covered May's mouth with her hands, looking up to see if their mother took notice to May's outburst. Luckily for them, Caroline was still busy chatting with other grown-ups. The girl giggled, giving May a silent wave as she turned and ran into the forest.

"No fair!" May called after her quietly. She clutched her dress with a pout, watching her sister sprint out of her sight.

Keeping her swift pace, Marina wove through the trees, the noise of the party fading from her ears. After a few moments, she stopped to look at the nature around her. The trees and bushes shivered a little in the wind, and occasionally the girl would spot some little bird Pokémon that flew overhead. She continued at a skipping pace, her short twin ponytails flicking in the wind. When she noticed the lake close by, she walked over to it, gazing into the liquid mirror reflecting her image.

"Ah! Wooper!" she cried in delight as she noticed a pair of light-blue Pokémon swimming lazily in the water. Marina reached out for them, but they dived underwater with a soft splash. She giggled childishly and, seeing no other animals, trotted on.

As she strolled deeper into the forest, gazing at the blissful scenery, the tree branches knotted together to block much of the sun. An eerie silence spooked her when she noticed this; even the chirps of Pidgey were gone. It was the deepest she had ever traveled in a forest, the first time alone, and it was common sense in her wild imagination that there would be Pokémon flocking to her the further she got from her house.

_Where are all the Pokémon?_ Marina wondered and stopped. Her emerald-colored eyes locked with one of the surrounding trees, drawing closer to it to place her little hand on its bark. There were deep slashes and splinters scaring the entire trunk. Not only this tree, but the others around her had the peculiar marks.

"Poor trees," the girl whispered. An unnerved feeling emerged from her heart as she rubbed her hand very lightly on the rough gashes. It would be simple to guess that a Pokémon had marked its territory, but Marina hadn't learned about that sort of thing yet. She was still young and curious in the ways of the animals around her.

But even though she did not know, she knew enough that the marks were not normal. The forest was beaten up in a scuffle by a furiously wild Pokémon, and it scared Marina the more she stared at them. Paranoia stirred in her young body, and she backed away slowly.

It was still so quiet, and she then wished more than anything to return home.

"I...gotta go back," she said to herself.

A twig snapped sharply. She uttered a startled gasp and, though she did not see what made the sound, headed back the way she came. She picked up her walking pace; looking around desperately for the lake she had passed earlier. But the only things ahead, behind, and around her were the endless clusters of trees caging her inside the forest. The young girl turned again and again like a broken compass, unable to choose where to go. She had felt like this before, but when she did she had always been with her family. Her parents knew where to go. But this time she was alone and could only regret the decision her carefree self had made not long ago.

So without any other option, she continued on with uncertainty.

"May...? Chris...? Mama...? Papa...?" She softly said the names for some reassurance, telling herself that they must be nearby; that maybe it would will her in the right direction so she wouldn't get in trouble. Maybe they had noticed that Marina was gone, or perhaps her sister actually told on her for once. They may even be searching for her as she was for them. If they were calling her name, she would come to them running and smiling as though the fear she felt now was nothing but an illusion.

The sound of rustling reached her hypersensitive ears, and she subconsciously turned around in reaction. A wild, overgrown rosebush had begun shaking nearby. But, as though feeling her gaze, it stopped. She stared at it accusingly, her feet planted to the forest floor.

A bird chirped in the distance. This was a relieving lifesaver to Marina, who was glad to know that other Pokémon were with her in the area still. She smiled in gratitude and she began to walk again, focusing on her desire to find her way home.

But the bush hissed loudly, and as she turned back, a large orange blur flew above her. Marina could only squeak and stumble back in surprise, inclining her head.

A truly unusual creature sat crouched in the canopy it resided in. It was some kind of Pokémon she had never seen before, one bearing a figure similar to that of a human's. But spikes protruded from its head, and four long arms swished below it like vines in the wind. At the center of its uncanny body was a sparkling purple crystal, which was the only thing the girl would have found pretty about it.

"H...Hi..." Marina choked nervously as she gaped at the creature. Its presence frightened and confused her. Her mind was racing as she urged herself to run, but her trembling legs failed to obey.

It eyed her strangely with its static black and white eyes; the way it had been staring changed, and she couldn't figure out how. It twitched but sat perfectly still afterward, as if in resistance. But without warning, it extended one of its scythe-like tentacles and slashed upon the ground before Marina.

The helpless girl froze as the wind whistled and cracked in her ear, and the grass at her feet squatted under the whip's pressure. Tears formed in her eyes, and she bolted away wailing. The sound of loud thumps and breaking sticks erupted behind her, and Marina looked over her shoulder. She cringed in fear as she saw the strange Pokémon flying after her in fast pursuit.

"No! Leave me alone!" she cried.

The fact that she had chosen to go alone ran through her mind again. But at the same time, she felt incredibly thankful that she did not drag May along as she ran for her life. She panted heavily and felt her little body fatigue and fail as she continued to push herself ahead. The welling tears in her eyes clouded her vision and streamed down her cheeks. Her heart began pounding her ears, and she was forced to slow down, feeling the creature behind her whipping at her heels.

A horrid cry emitted from her pursuers alien-like figure. For a brief moment, a distant voice called behind her.

_"I am here, Maya."_

_Huh?_ Marina willed herself to look back again, freezing as she did so.

The creature had stopped, floating just barely above the ground, its eyes shimmering blood red as they stabbed into hers. She wondered briefly if it was the one that had spoken just then, unsure whether to be intrigued or even more terrified. This Pokémon did not belong here, her instincts screamed; such a freaky thing should not exist and frighten her so.

Panting heavily, Marina watched as the creature twittered unusual sounds. Then, like an afterthought, its voice became comprehensible again.

_"I will save you this time."_

"Wha...?" Her confused thoughts were smacked away from her as she saw it lurch and raise two of its baneful tentacles, one red-orange and the other teal but both containing fine, knife-like points.

Marina turned and fled, hardly able to put out much of an effort to zigzag through the trees. She was exhausted, and her chest ached and pleaded her to just collapse onto the ground to catch her breath. The fear of that moment urged her to keep going. If hurting her was the way to save this Maya girl, Marina definitely did not want to be mistaken for her.

_"No, please come back."_

She pushed on in spite of the order, unable to gather enough breath for a reply. A tree root snagged her sneaker and sent her landing face-first onto the forest floor. A sense of panic washed over her, and Marina weakly scrambled to her knees and faced the Pokémon.

It approached her at a torturous pace by walking on its needle-like legs. A slight pause grew between them, and it looked down at her wordlessly. Marina stared back, her face stained with tears and smeared with dirt from her fall. Tension mounted inside her; she had to force herself to keep looking at the rogue monster, disdainfully aware that she had no more energy to carry on. The forest itself slid into a ghostly quiet, mourning to what would inevitably happen.

The creature looked down on her, never leaving her face. Two of its tentacles twisted and disgustingly squirmed for a moment to form into a human arm. The hand was tightly held in a fist, shaking.

Marina sniffled as she cried as quietly as she could muster. Her fear had taken over, and she was almost too frightened to breathe. Yet within that strangling web of desperation and fear, she could somehow feel the Pokémon's lamentation. Its pain was far too obvious, even for a five-year old girl to notice.

"I-I'm sorry," she apologized as she choked on her tears. "I'm not M-Maya!"

In a sudden motion that contained no hesitation whatsoever, it whipped one of its remaining needle arms at her. Marina froze as she felt it tear through her shirt and sever her skin. Her every mutilated nerve screamed, never feeling such intense pain before in her short life.

She fell over onto the uneven grass, whimpering. Warm, crimson blood dripped freely from the gash in her chest, but she was paralyzed in her pain to even gaze at the horrifying blow. It stung, ached, and throbbed, and she only wished for it to stop. Marina closed her tear-filled eyes tightly. Her lips moved soundlessly as she drifted from consciousness.

The creature raised both of its remaining arms. It moved slowly now, seeming to feel her fear; however, it was unable to fight its impulse to "save" her life. The end was near, and the only way to show mercy was to slay her now.

_"__I am… the sorry one,__"_ that sentimental part of its mind was able to speak out to her. _"__Maya."_

A shrill howl filled the air, and a traveling figure leapt from the woods that hid it. Landing between them at a rapid pace, the new Pokémon radiated an angelic glow as it faced the murderous creature that stood at Marina's fallen figure. It tackled the orange Pokémon away with all its might into a tree, causing the plant to shiver violently.

Marina, lying still and limp, opened her eyes just enough to see. Though her vision was blurred from pain and tears, she made an effort to peer through the haziness.

A light blue beast stood near her, growling at the other monster with intense severity. Its deep azure mane and white ribbons wavered on their own accord, giving the Pokémon an elegantly beautiful appearance.

"_Kuuun!"_ It again howled with a powerful, echoing voice, summoning a wake of cold wind to fall upon the forest.

Marina winced in pain again, but watched as the large creature pawed at the ground. Leaves from the breeze surrounded them and landed on her harmlessly.

"S...Suicune...?" she forced out its name faintly. Despite that, its head perked just a bit in response.

Marina's mind overwhelmed her with memories of the bedtime stories her mother would tell her. She had said that there were three legendary beasts that ran wild and free throughout the Johto region, revived from a fire and flowing with incredible power blessed upon them by a rainbow bird. In the only picture book her family had of them, Marina was especially fond of the mythical image of the beast which was given the power to control waters and wind. Her brother, Chris, had happened to be there when she first heard the story.

"_I'm_ going to see them _first_!" She could recall his grinning face as he had announced it, only to have Marina retort that she would find them before him.

The girl rushed out of her thoughts. Time must have passed—how much, she didn't know—as her savior was now standing in front of her. Suicune, the embodiment of the northern wind; she gawked at it with the strength she had left. The very appearance of it was so much more magnificent than the rough sketch in the picture book; it was like a hallucination, but the girl believed everything her eyes revealed to her.

Inevitably Marina's vision blurred even more, her breaths coming slowly. The pain surged through her, grabbing her very soul; but it eased away, calmly attempting to drag her down with it. A breath of cool wind caressed her hot cheeks, comforting and relaxing her. The small red puddle beside her covered the grass as it spread, its fragrance filled with impending death.

Suicune gazed back at her with its red, cat-like irises. Something shining in those eyes seemed similar to that of the orange creature, but it was much more sorrowful and sympathetic. Was it...pity?

Her sight faded into darkness, unable to look any longer into the indistinct world that spun into nothingness.

* * *

"Marina! Marina!" Caroline called loudly as she stood at the border of the woods. Among her, other adults called out the same name, some from within the forest they searched. However, they could not find little Marina, who had been gone for over an hour since her disappearance was noticed.

The woman sighed and almost fell as she sat on the bench of the picnic table, burdened in her worry. They had checked every hiding spot in the house ten times over, and had called every house that her daughter could have wandered off to. But their efforts were fruitless; no one could find her. This truth weighed heavily on her mind, causing her to hold her head in silent distress.

Not too far away, her friend from earlier that day entered the backyard, now fully dressed in her navy blue work uniform. She approached the crestfallen mother, whose face was hidden under her looming bangs.

"No one found her?" Caroline asked.

"No, not yet," she answered her honestly. She crossed her arms and looked at the dense forest with a stern look. "If we don't find her, I'll have to call in a search team." Deeply she sighed, and Caroline did the same.

"I've told her time and time again not to go in alone."

"It can't be helped now. But..." The woman trailed off. Caroline nodded, understanding the resistance to make her feel any worse.

"Yes..."

Inside the house, May and Chris were crammed together at a windowsill, looking out from the second floor. Their friends played on the rug nearby; fiddling with colorful party favors or the brand-new toys that Chris had unwrapped. Even though they still seemed to be full of energy, they were playing calmer than they had.

The two siblings continued to look down upon their backyard, watching their neighbors scurry about the lawn.

"Man, this sucks," Chris groaned. "Marina _ruined_ it! We were going to beat the crap out of the piñata, too..."

When May failed to respond, the boy turned to her. His face fell in shock as he saw his sister's trembling lip.

"Uh... C'mon, don't cry, May. I was just kidding, okay?"

"She said she'd come back," she sniffed.

"Huh?"

A tear sparkled as it rolled down May's cheek, and she quickly went to wipe it away. "M-Marina..."

Chris frowned and spent a quiet moment looking out the window. He reached out his hand and patted her head. "She'll be fine, May...I'm sure of it."


	2. Chapter 2: Rainbow Island

Hey, it's me again! I'm glad people like the story so far. I'm relieved, really.

So here's chapter two!

* * *

**Chapter 2  
**Rainbow Island

Suicune paced back and forth. Though it showed a calm sternness on its face, it was visibly worried. It would slow to a halt, only to continue on restlessly at a quicker pace than before. A tiger with a burnt gold fur coat watched from beside a bed of leaves, where the sleeping figure of Marina slept. With slight hesitation, it spoke to Suicune using telekinesis.

_"Those wounds De__oxys inflicted were serious, but what you did...Was it a good idea?"_

Suicune twitched its muzzle, giving it a sharp glance.

_"She's the youngest, if my memory's right,_" the tiger quickly added.

After a few seconds longer of lingering in its thoughts, Suicune turned to make eye contact with its familiar. _"__If I had not intervened, that horrid creature would have certainly murdered that innocent girl. It seems that its reason for attacking her was merely for her appearance. It was…unfair._

_"__For that reason, I had to save her__."_

Its partner almost seemed to glare profoundly for a moment before speaking without thinking.

_"That__ was the reason for the both of you. Because she looks so much like–." _

_"Raikou." _

The tiger, Raikou, silenced as Suicune interrupted, shooting a grave glare in its direction. Raikou made sure to turn away, staring into the steep mountain in the distance. It nodded in apology. It then turned with its red eyes, similar to Suicune's, firing back a serious and concerned look of its own.

_"__I get where you come from. But do you have any idea what you're getting her into? It could happen all over again…"_

_"I know that."_

_"Even Lord Ho-oh wasn't happy about hearing this.__"_

_"Yes__," _sighed Suicune, _"But it is too late now. __I had let my mercy get to me._

_ "As for the attacks... I do not think it has yet happened to Cilice, but it is difficult getting in contact with the woman. You know of her elusive personality."_

_"__I know firsthand__," _Raikou responded almost irritably. It paused as Marina let out a soft murmur, her eyelids fluttering. However, she did not wake, allowing the tiger to continue. _"You think it's hard? I think that she intentionally avoids me for fun. It's not even b__ecause of instinct."_

_"__Hm…But I do not blame Lord Ho-oh," _Suicune said as it returned to a former topic,_ "for becoming so cross; it is now forbidden for us to bless our powers onto a human by any means. Circumstances did not matter back then, before__..."_

_"Back then was back then. Heck, now human__s call us 'Pokémon' instead of 'magical creatures', and I don't even know what Pokémon is supposed to _mean_."_ The golden Raikou stood, stretching its large, lean body as its silver tail bounced as if it were on a spring. It then tilted its head. _"Times have__ changed, you know. And the whole reason why it was banned was because of the tragedy involving the Traitor in the first place."_

_"Yes, yes, I know."_

_"It's best people don't get their hands on that kind of power, any__way. If it's possible to reverse it, we should do so as soon as she recovers.__"_

_"Agreed."_

The little girl rolled onto her back, and the two beasts halted their conversation at once. Her relaxed face twisted as she yawned. Marina quickly winced upon catching the light above her, and moved her head to the side. Her eyes grew wide as she spotted the two mythical felines before her.

Though her gaze reached Suicune first, she turned to Raikou and stared at it in surprise.

_Wha...R-Raikou...?! Is that a Raikou?_

But as she observed it, she tilted her head as best she could. The saber-tooth tiger's fur was a deep gold, and its curly mane of a bright yellow. Like Suicune, Raikou had a more dazzling appearance in reality. In return of the stare, the Raikou cocked its head, and both it and Suicune remained silent.

Marina shifted her eyes to look at her surroundings, which had changed dramatically since she had passed out. She could tell that she wasn't in or near her hometown of New Bark any longer. Instead, she found herself at the very center of a tranquil, grassy clearing. Her eyes also caught the two large mountains that sat lazily a long ways off from her. Marina gasped in silent wonder as she saw thin strips of rainbows spewing out of them.

Then, with another glance at the two legendary Pokémon, she turned her head to her left, where a forest filled with more Pokémon watched her with anticipation and curiosity; some flying in the air, few standing on the ground, but most sat in the branches of the nearby cherry blossom trees.

All the Pokémon shifted restlessly as they noticed Marina's stare, chattering a little in excitement at their new guest. Marina only wore a little smile at this, though something odd about them caught Marina's eye. Clumsily she sat up, her fragile arms supporting her weight, and looked harder. The Pokémon, most she did not recognize, had an odd, golden sparkle to them just like Suicune and Raikou. Taking in all the details of the amazing place and its inhabitants, Marina could not help but let her mouth hang open.

Just where was she?

Then, a somewhat gentle voice asked, _"Are you alright? I thought we might have lost you."_

Marina blinked, immediately curious at the voice, which did not seem to be heard with her ears even though she could still plainly hear it. She searched for the source, staring at the Suicune that stared back at her. Suddenly she remembered how the orange Pokémon had also spoken to her in such a manner, and the possibility of Suicune being able to speak as well seemed so obvious that it almost excited her. She glanced between Suicune and Raikou and nodded slightly, too surprised to say or do anything.

She felt like going home already, to tell her siblings about what had happened and take them back here. But if she was lost before, she was _very_ certain that she would never be able to find her way now. The beautiful landscape and the peaceful atmosphere, however, easily convinced her to stick around and explore...or simply rest, for she was still greatly exhausted.

_"Good. What is your name, little girl?"_

"Wha? Uh…I… um…" The blue-haired girl only stared at Suicune, tongue-tied. Her amazement and spirits rose when the light blue Suicune seemed to utter a soft laugh, while Raikou seemed to grin behind its whiskers. At least, Marina thought it was grinning since she could not see its face as clearly.

_"Well, if you want, I__ shall give you a suitable name for now."_

Confusion swirled in Marina's head and she put on a baffled look. Suitable? Was that even a word? She searched her thoughts, but found herself unable to figure out what it meant. Though she wanted to say yes anyway, she still could not get herself to speak.

Not noticing her puzzlement, the Aurora Pokémon looked at the large rainbow above them, as if searching for an answer within it.

_"I know Suicune, how__ about Aura? Now isn't that nice?"_ spoke a friendly, jocular voice coming from Raikou. With a jolt, Suicune's red eyes darted toward its companion. Its expression must have been severe, as Raikou avoided the stare. _"Uh, sorry, I know that was mean,"_ it apologized. It seemed to place more guilt upon itself the longer it took for Suicune to respond.

_"…No. __That is not necessary."_

Raikou shifted its gaze back to Suicune, who nodded.

_"Aura is a good name__ for now__." _Suicune turned to Marina, who naively took in the conversation without much understanding. _"Little girl,"_ it addressed her, _"As long as you reside here, your name will be..."_

Suicune paused, and Marina's gaze turned to Raikou, who refused to look in their direction.

_"Aura."_

"A...Aura...?" But as Marina pronounced the name, the five-year-old stuttered as she asked questions quickly as she could. "Wh-Where am I? What's going on? What happened to that scary Pokémon? Um...How can you talk? Why are you different looking? In my picture books you were a different color. Are you really a Suicune?"

_"Calm down."_

Marina silenced at once, gawking at Suicune with her lips pursed.

_"We are,"_ began Suicune, _"on the uncharted Rainbow Island, a haven for Pokémon who wish to remain hidden and protected from humanity. The Poké__mon who attacked you is known as Deoxys, a ruthless traitor. If I had not found you earlier, you would have…__"_ The beautiful Pokémon trailed off with a sort of resistant tone in its spoken thoughts.

_"__Yeah, we're the real things,"_ Raikou perkily chimed in to fill in the silence. _"The legendary Suicune and Raikou, in the flesh."_

Marina gave Suicune another puzzling look; she could only understand about half of the intricate words Suicune used. She was only a young girl, after all. But she grinned more at Raikou, and hesitantly reached out her little hand to touch it, as though to make sure that it was there.

_"But yes, I saved you,"_ the Aurora Pokémon finished, causing her to turn her head back in its direction.

She thought for a few seconds. Her little body suddenly trembled as Deoxys's words rung in her mind. _"I will save you this time."_ The girl knew the meaning of the word "save", but with had happened to her recently, she was beginning to doubt its true definition.

"Save me...how?" Marina's voice shook, almost feeling her fear she had felt when she was attacked by the violent orange creature.

The two beasts stared at one another for a moment, as though debating how to answer.

_"Don't sweat it.__ It's complicated__,"_ Raikou finally said.

_"Yes. What's important is that I __healed your wounds. If I did not, Aura, you would have died," _Suicune concluded to Marina.

"...Died?" Marina widened her eyes. Though she did not have a firm grasp on the situation, she knew that it was something out of the ordinary. This was something that should be coming from a fairy tale or myth; not something that should happen in reality.

Its crimson eyes narrowed somberly. _"Yes...died."_

_"But now because of what Suicune d__id, you're just fine. Follow me.__"_ Raikou turned around and began to walk away.

"...O-Okay." Scrambling to stand, Marina followed. Her ripped shirt flapped as she walked quickly to catch up, the skin below fair and smooth as if her fatal injury was never cast upon her.

They approached a river that quietly traveled through a small ditch. The girl knelt at the edge as she gazed in her reflection. Her mouth opened wide, noticing the pendant that hung around her neck. It was a somewhat small, azure bell that chimed brilliantly as she rung it once. The pure sound made her grin, and she grabbed it and rung it once more.

But she stopped and clasped her hand over her forehead, only feeling her normal skin. As she pulled her hand away, she could see a marking through her reflection. Marina bent over closer to the water, trying to make out what was imprinted in blue on her brow. She then quickly turned to Raikou.

"What's this?" she asked, clumsily pointing at it.

_"Oh, that. T__hat will go away in a few months,"_ Raikou spoke, _"__If you look closely, you should see that it's shaped like the crystal on Suicune's head."_

"Really?" Marina sat on the riverbank, barely processing all of this while staring at her reflection in the water. Eventually she began to worry. Her thoughts wandered to her family; they must definitely be searching for her by now. She did not even have a chance to watch her older brother open presents or even eat some birthday cake. She wondered if there was some left; more importantly, she wondered if her sister was still waiting for her, hiding behind the picnic table in that fluffy pink dress of hers.

She turned to Suicune. "C-Can I go home soon?"

The beautiful light blue Pokémon seemed to smile at her again; although its muzzle remained unchanged, she had a gut feeling that it would be smiling if it could. _"It may not seem soon to you, but yes. When the marking on your forehead fades away, we will take you home. But we will all take good care of you, Aura."_

Then, both the Suicune and Raikou turned to the hill just beyond them, and Marina followed their line of sight. A Pokémon resembling a cinnamon-colored lion was calmly descending the hill. It towered over both its partners with a definite fortitude, a soft green sphere held in its mouth. Marina thought that it looked like a small Poké Ball, an item that Pokémon Trainers used to capture Pokémon.

Raikou moved out of its way as it approached Marina. _"G__eez, what took you, Entei? You missed a lot,"_ Raikou asked.

Marina rushed to catch the Poké Ball Entei dropped into her hands. It replied in a mature, fatherly tone, _"I dislike lectures I know of already. It was also difficult to remove Aura's item from the shrine; I had to get help."_

Raikou was about to reply, they both paused as they noticed a light.

The green ball had begun glowing brightly, forcing Marina to close her eyes. She shook her head as an odd sensation flowed within her. Holding the sphere tight, Marina eventually relaxed and looked at it with half-closed eyes, her mind going blank as it took over. The feeling delivered content to her heart, and she immediately accepted it as she felt a presence near her. She could have sworn that she felt an unseen smooth hand brush her cheek, though it was merely the wind.

"_Are... you...Maya?__"_ A very faint voice asked her desperately.

The ball's aura continued to shine, and Marina did not move, even as Raikou and Entei shifted in unease and surprise.

The gentle voice continued. "_Oh... No...you're not. But... It is nice...to meet you.__"_

For some time, Marina only gazed at the sphere in her hand until its light faded away. A wave of dizzying exhaustion passed through her, going away within moments.

_"A-Aura,"_ she could barely hear Suicune say.

_"Wait, then does–?" _Raikou began, but Entei snarled to silence it promptly.

Innocence and energy returned in her eyes. She looked around with a start, as though she had been caught dozing off. Glancing about, Marina grew puzzled at the stares directed at her.

"What's wrong? What do I do?"

Entei observed her with its piercing silver eyes. _"No, you did nothing wrong,"_ it said with a keen caution. _"I am Entei. That Poké__ Ball in your grasp is called the Neo Ball."_

"Neo...Ball?" Marina asked, again looking at the smooth sphere in her hands. She waited in case the voice she heard would emerge again, but nothing could be heard. The previous feeling had faded away, but a small sense of safety remained, as though the gentle presence was reminding her that it was still with her ever so slightly.

_"__Yes, the Neo Ball is its name. Keep it with you at all times. It also is not a normal Poké Ball, it does not catch Pokémon, so do not use it for that purpose,__"_ Entei ordered. It glanced at Marina's pendant and at Suicune before continuing. _"It contains __your__…__ guardian that will protect you from harm. Understand?"_

_ "Funny how you love to give lectures about things, yet hate it when you hear it from someone else,"_ Raikou pointed out. Yet ignoring the sneering tiger, Entei walked over to where Suicune was now sitting.

_"__Are you alright?"_ it asked, quiet so that the girl couldn't pick up on it.

Suicune responded with a subtle tilt of the head. _"I…__ didn't expect that to happen. We will talk later, the three of us."_

Entei nodded. _"As you wish."_ Raising its head, it shifted back to the little girl and the tiger. _"Let us show you around __this island__."_

Giving a nod, Suicune stood and waited for Marina and Raikou to walk over to them.

The Pokémon in the surrounding forest watched the girl's every movement with incredible interest. Among them were two curious Pokémon somewhat shaped like a jet airplanes, alike enough to be siblings. The red Pokémon giggled with bubbling excitement, while her blue-colored brother's cooling gaze seemed very curious.

Marina glanced at the crowd that fixated their gazes at her, staring back at the many species with wonder. She made a little wave at them as she walked and, smiling, she turned and ran to catch up with the three legendary beasts.

* * *

Dusk fell, followed by the cloak of night. Though it was dark, the uncharted island exchanged its lively elegance with a soft, serene mood suited for the time of day. The stream gurgled playfully, reflecting the moonlight. Leaves of the normal trees seemed to give off its own multi-colored glow and the cherry blossoms held its own bitter-sweet beauty.

Standing in the clearing where Marina had woken up hours before, Suicune stared into the gorgeous moon. Though there was no wind, its mane and ribbons twirled and wavered slowly. Shuffling of grass reached it, yet it took no notice as Raikou walked into the clearing.

_"Suicune, I'm here. Entei should be arriving soon,"_ Raikou informed. A moment passed with no response. _"Hello?"_

_"Good,"_ Suicune said, its eyes glassy and distant.

_"...The moon always looks a little livelier when we're here."_ The golden tiger slowly walked closer from the forest, now empty as the other Pokémon had retreated to their nests to sleep. _"This island never changes."_

_"It __is.__"_ Suicune nodded as it snapped from its trance.

_"__I am here. What is the reason for calling us out at this hour?"_ Entei grunted from behind, approaching them.

_"Don't you remember?"_ Raikou asked, surprised.

_"Yes, but at such a time like this..."_

_"The girl, 'Aura'...you know this sort of thing is a p__rivate matter,"_ Raikou said, hesitating before saying the name.

_"It's troublesome. Is that her real name?"_ Entei asked, sitting down.

_"No,"_ Suicune shook its head, _"Her name is Marina."_

_"Then why?"_

_"We didn'__t know what to call her at the time; she was too shocked to speak,"_ Raikou stated simply. It and Suicune settled on the soft grass as well, the trio facing each other.

Entei closed its eyes for a moment. _"It's too late now to call her Marina. The other Pokémon, the psychic ones, have taken to__ the name Aura."_

_"What trouble__s me is why the Traitor is back,__"_ Suicune said. _"We should be on the lookout for it, in case it strikes again."_

The lion opened its sharp, silver eyes. _"I sense something ominous ahead. If not ominous, then it makes me un__settled. The girl is similar to Maya."_ Suicune twitched as it heard the name, the blunt truth burdening its gaze. _"Forgive me if I brought unhappy memories, but __it is true," _Entei added.

_"No, no. I could not help but think the same."_

_"But haven'__t you noticed?"_ Raikou began, looking at the large nighttime rainbow that spread between the two mountains. _"She looks like Maya a little because of the twin ponytails, but we __named her Aura. Quite ironic, right?"_ it sneered.

The other two seemed a little amused.

_"It is,"_ Suicune said, _"Though the fact that the Neo__ Ball reacted to her... Do you think that she could possibly be—?"_

Entei growled a little. _"Reincarnations aren't possible, especially in this case. If anything, Aura—the real Aura—was able to co__ntact Marina in some way. In that case, we can say for certain that she is locked within the Neo Ball."_

_ "But even I could not communicate with Aura."_

_"I know. We should contact Cilice about this... I guess I should do it."_

_"I doubt she'll listen to a f__ire Pokémon, Entei,"_ Raikou said.

_"Nor would she be fond of hearing out an electric Pokémon,"_ retorted Entei calmly.

_"G__eez."_ Defeated, the tiger snickered. _"So, Suicune, what should we do now?"_

_"I don't want Marina learning how to use her powers," _stated Suicune, unfaltering.

They shared their companion's outlook, harvesting a profound sympathy in their agreement.

_"That's the best way for her to return to humanity,"_ admitted Raikou.

_"It takes away much of the complications that would come if s__he did know," _Entei added gravely.

_"Yes..."_ Suicune looked back up at the waning moon shining high above them. _"It i__s best for her and us."_

"...Suicune?"

The three turned behind them. Young little Marina stood by one of the sleepy cherry blossom trees, holding her hands as she wore a troubled frown.

_"We will watch her for now to see if Aura tries to communicate again,"_ Suicune whispered to its partners, _"__If not, then I will sever my connection with her and return her to her family. But, with certainty, she will spend her days on this island playing like a normal human child should."_

Entei and Raikou nodded.

Suicune rose, reaching the girl at a placid pace. _"What is the matter? Why are you not sleeping?"_

Marina sniffled, holding an uncertain frown. "I...I had a bad dream, Suicune."

_"What about?"_

"The scary Pokémon."

_"...Deoxys?"_

"It...I had a dream that it was chasing me again..." She sniveled suddenly as she held back her remaining tears. "It wanted to make me die."

Gravely and silently, Suicune stared down at her, especially at the Neo Ball clasped in Marina's little hands.

"...Suicune?"

_"Yes?"_

The girl rubbed the watery tears in her eyes with her free hand. "I-I miss my Mama. I miss my sister. ...I miss my Daddy and my big brother," she said her voice trembling. "I can't sleep."

With a pause, it looked at her for some time. _"__...Marina. You cannot go back home yet," _she said.

Marina sniffed, nodding.

_"But if it make__s you feel better, you can pretend that I am also your parent as well. Do not worry; we will protect you from that horrible Pokémon."_

Marina stared at her, tears overflowing from her eyes as her lip trembled. She walked over to her and hugged Suicune with her small arms. Though she was silent, she trembled and cried for a short time. When she calmed, she backed away and looked up at the mythical beast.

_"I will tell you a story then, and will not leave y__our side until you fall asleep. Is that fine?"_ Suicune asked the girl with a soft tone and lead her back to where the girl had come.

"Okay... Suicune."

As the two left the clearing, the other two legendary beasts stared after them.

_"Still the same..."_ Raikou faintly commented.

Entei nodded slowly. _"__It is not just Suicune. We will all do our best to protect her. Marina...she is like a second chance."_

_"Yeah, she probably is,"_ Raikou murmured with a rare, amiable softness in its eyes. _"__This time, the Traitor won't get its way again. For both Aura and Maya's sakes."_


	3. Chapter 3: The Burning Brass Tower

I'm going to keep uploading chapters. So many and so little time!

Rainbow Island is actually a reference to the Southern Islands Collection of the Pokémon Trading Card Game. It's really cute!

* * *

**Chapter 3  
**The Burning Brass Tower

The afternoon sun shone upon the glassy waters of the ocean. Waves lapped at the yellow sand of the Johto region's shore; no one had seen them arrive, as this particular spot was uninhabited by humans. Marina trotted by Suicune's side as they left the beach behind them, letting the Aurora Pokémon take the lead.

"Suicune, where are we going again?" Marina asked.

They walked in silence despite her question. It had been quite some time, just over a year, since the incident with the Deoxys. Since then, she had been coexisting with the strange-colored Pokémon on the uncharted Rainbow Island. She still missed her family dearly, but many of the Pokémon she lived with had become like family to her. The Pokémon there knew much more than Marina could ever imagine, and they cared little that she was human. A very small handful of the creatures could talk to her as well, which continued to mystify her even after Suicune had attempted to explain to her that they were psychic.

However, what confused her more was the sudden trip from the island, though she followed Suicune obediently like a child would her mother. As Raikou told her when she had first arrived, the marking on her forehead had disappeared long ago. Now she looked like an ordinary girl aside from her slightly outgrown clothes, which Suicune had told her to wear before they left. Though by simply having Suicune at her side made it an odd sight to see.

"You said we were going to…Ec-ru-teak City, right?" Marina asked, attempting to pronounce it.

The elegant Pokémon nodded silently.

"Do you know where Æmber lives, Suicune? I know he left, but I just want to know. Can we visit him sometime?"

This time, Suicune gave no response.

Marina frowned as she looked at her shirt, which fit her a bit oddly. She felt awkward in her old clothes, even with the large rip fixed completely thanks to the efforts of whichever Pokémon that did so. It had been so long since she had worn it. At the island, she and the Pokémon eventually had to make outfits themselves, or some would smuggle clothes from the mainland.

After a moment or two, Suicune turned and nudged her chest. Marina paused, confused at its silence, and looked down. The sapphire bell and her Neo Ball were looped together on the same small silver chain.

"Oh, okay," she replied, tucking her necklace under her light jacket. The almost seven-year old clutched it almost uncomfortably; it was the first time she had taken even a step off of Rainbow Island since she had arrived. Her surroundings were alien now; the forest surrounding them was less pleasing to the eye.

Everything on the island seemed almost too perfect to be real, like a mirage, a dream that never happened; yet still it existed.

Another gentle push from Suicune snapped Marina out of her thoughts. For a while, she could hear voices, but now it was louder. Outside the concealment of trees, she could see people walking around. It was a large town, its area filled with culture both old and new, which filled the girl with curiosity. Blue shingled houses and stores were pressed beside one another, and she noticed the oriental-styled homes and the modern ones mismatched heavily with one another. Occasional alleyways and wide streets allowed for pedestrians to stroll past each other—a web of paths that spread throughout the city.

"Wow. Suicune," Marina turned to the large blue feline, "why are we here?"

Suicune stared at her for a long time before turning its head toward the people-filled town. Two large towers were seen in the distance at the outskirts of the city, and Marina gazed at them in awe. At that, Suicune leapt from her, running along the wooded border in order to keep itself hidden.

Marina turned to it in surprise and called out, "Wait! Where are you going?"

The beautiful Pokémon halted and gestured to the pillar to the east. Suicune paused a little longer before running again.

"Wait, wait! Why aren't you talking?" Marina called after her. The girl already understood the message, but it still puzzled her why Suicune would let her alone so suddenly.

_Will I have to go through the town? _She thought with a worried frown.

Marina turned to the city known as Ecruteak. Biting her lip, she breathed deeply and sprinting into the thin crowd, her little untamed pigtails waving behind her. She gawked at the wonderful scenery she passed. She clumsily pivoted when she needed to, her wavering eyes on her goal: the eastern tower.

There were many concession stands, in which people sat together underneath its roofs, talking. Plenty of citizens of all ages wore colorful kimonos and other traditional garments, which Marina couldn't help but stop sometimes to get a better look. Children ran and chased wildly as she did, making her seem like she was playing along with them. Tourists stared wide-eyed with small guidebooks in hand. Marina could not help but smile at the positive energy.

_There are so many people here!_ Her thoughts called out. _I dunno what to do!_

She slowed as she began to tire, catching her breath. The tower was not too far, now. Nobody appeared to mind Marina, which made it all the more easier for her. She had been nervous since she heard the city's incessant chatter. If someone were to talk to her, how would she reply?

To her, it was a rather troubling problem; she hadn't met a human in years. There was an exception, a boy that Entei had brought with it on Rainbow Island one month ago. It was shortly before this trip to Ecruteak when Entei had taken him back home.

But that was aside the point. A child like her was different from a crowd of people in a bustling metropolis.

"Hey." A finger tapped on her shoulder.

Marina jumped and turned with wide eyes.

A girl stood leaning towards her, her hands on her knees. She appeared to be rather young, but far older than her, midway through her teenage years. Her long, violet hair was tied back in a ponytail; golden streaks adorned the wavy locks that curled wildly. A wide grin was on her face.

"Hello there," she greeted.

Marina could only gaze, speechless. Sure, she could greet back, but her voice was too skittish to attempt it.

The girl herself, dressed casually in denim jeans and a tank top, put her hands on her hips with a curious eye at Marina's reaction. A small green Pokémon stood at her heels, observing Marina as well with curious red irises.

Realizing that she had been staring, Marina clumsily bowed. The girl only snickered, and her Pokémon mimicked her harmlessly.

Blushing in embarrassment, Marina replied, "Y-yes?"

"My name is Sora. Who are you, kid?" the older girl asked.

"I… My name is Marina," Marina hastily responded.

"Ah, Marina? That's a nice name."

Marina froze. The psychic Pokémon on Rainbow Island had always called her Aura, except for Suicune. That, too, made her wonder about Suicune's occasionally odd behavior. Perhaps she was simply too young to understand such a creature that had lived a long life.

Seeing Sora's Pokémon, Marina asked her, "Are you a Pokémon Trainer?"

Sora grinned and patted her on the head.

The little girl's eyes grew wide and shimmered like glass. She quickly closed them to prevent her tears from slipping out; such maternal kindness, familiar and so loving, overwhelmed her. Relief washed over her and she was so thankful once more, this time because she had encountered a nice girl to talk to.

"You're right, I am." Sora's certain hazel eyes gazed at her, concerned upon seeing her holding back her tears. "Hey, are you okay? Are you lost, Marina?"

Marina shyly smiled again at the casual feel surrounding Sora; she felt comfortable to hear her calm, friendly voice talking to her. Her little hands wiped her eyes quickly. "N-No. I'm with…my mom," she carefully said.

Sora stared with a blank expression. She shrugged, smiled and said, "Of course, of course. …Anyways, this is Minnie, my Larvitar." Sora's eyes shifted to her Pokémon.

"Oh, hi," Marina greeted and waved at the Larvitar, who nodded cutely in response.

"Where were you headed so quickly?" Sora asked. "I saw you running a mile a minute."

"To, um, the tower," Marina pointed to the towering structure, "Right there."

"Ah, the Tin Tower. I just went there. If you want, I don't mind walking you to it." Without another sound, Sora walked where she had come from, looking over her shoulder to tell her, "Come on. You don't want to really get lost, do you?"

The blue-haired girl willingly followed her, grinning; she did not expect the conversation to go over so well, but Sora was surprisingly nice. She walked at Sora's side, patting Minnie on the head as her previous discomfort began to fade. Now that she had someone with her in the city, she felt at ease. As they approached the nearing tower, she gazed at its immense height that shot into the sky.

_Suicune must be waiting for me, _she thought. Her green eyes were then fixed on Minnie the Larvitar again.

"Is that your first Pokémon?" she asked.

Sora glanced at her and then smiled with her eyebrows raised. "Yeah, it is. I'm pretty lucky; where I come from, Pokémon are hard to come by. Trainers usually have to buy or travel to find their first Pokémon, if they're not lucky enough to have someone give them one."

"Why?" Marina, puzzled, scratched her head. The idea of having a difficult time finding a Pokémon was completely unbelievable to her.

"It's just different from regions like this one, where Pokémon are seen everywhere," Sora explained, "My home region is just a big old desert." She crossed her arms, frustrated.

"Where is it?" Marina asked.

"You wouldn't be interested, but it's northwest of here, just over the mountains. It's called the Orre region.

"I guess they didn't teach you that at school, did they?" Sora laughed. Though her face somewhat fell, her hands bitterly slipping into the pockets of her jeans. Minnie lightly kicked its short feet at the dirt below, looking at her with a frown.

Marina, walking beside them still, stared without a hint of emotion. "Sora?"

"Yeah?" Sora lifted her head and turned to her.

"How come you…?" But Marina bit her lip and changed her question. "Um, I mean, why do you have a boy name if you're a girl?"

Sora's eyes widened, having not expected the inquiry. The smile and laugh returned to her face, to Marina's relief. "Who said Sora wasn't a girl name? You're silly. It's definitely a girl's name!"

"Oh…Um..." Marina couldn't help but keep staring at Sora, who was bearing that comforting grin. She couldn't help but smile back as she optimistically said, "It's a cool name anyway!"

She laughed, patting her affectionately on the head once more. "Hey, thanks!"

A sudden cold breeze brushed in between them, and the trees in the distance whistled eerily. Marina felt an additional familiar presence and turned toward the forest, which were now in clear sight from houses. Hiding within it was Suicune, watching the girls.

"Oh!" Marina exclaimed.

"What?" Sora asked.

"I… see my mom," without thinking, Marina bowed briskly, "Thank you! Bye-bye!" She turned and dashed toward the forest without looking back at her. Within moments, she disappeared from sight.

"Hey…" Sora stared after her. She blinked and turned to her Larvitar, who too wore a similar look. Silence broke between them as the purple haired girl laughed aloud. "That is one _weird_ kid."

"Rasu!" her Pokémon agreed.

* * *

"I'm sorry, Suicune," Marina apologized hastily, to which Suicune nodded.

They weaved through the trees and stepped onto a narrow dirt path, and she gasped as her eyes gazed upward. The tower on the east side of Ecruteak overwhelmingly stood over them, more powerful and grand than from far off. Marina grinned as she stood aghast of the sheer magnificence of the ancient pagoda.

At the foot of it were a brilliant little garden and a stone path leading to the entrance. In front of it, was a Japanese-styled entrance; pinned on top of the brilliant red cedar wood was a golden tablet. The engraving of a bird was carved into it, sparkling in the sun's rays.

"Ho-oh?" Marina excitedly turned to Suicune. "This is Ho-oh's home, isn't it?" Her head craned up a little to the tower on the western side of Ecruteak. "And that's Lugia's?"

With a stiff notion, Suicune again nodded. Yet this went unnoticed as Marina returned to gawking at Ho-Oh's tower.

"It's so big…I wonder if it's there now?" Marina whispered, trying to see the top.

Suicune seemed amused as the girl squinted to see any sign of the legendary bird Pokémon at the top.

"You call him 'Lord Ho-oh', but why?" the girl wondered, still gazing at the roof so far up that she could not see. She sat down after Suicune's absent reply. Minutes passed, and Marina frowned.

"Suicune, why do you call me Marina? Everyone else calls me Aura. You're the one that named me Aura, but why don't you call me that anymore?" She looked at the Aurora Pokémon, who had been watching her solemnly. Marina's face went blank. At this point, she could finally sense its morose feelings, however faint.

"Suicune? Suicune, what's wrong?"

Suicune blinked slowly and approached her. It looked down at the innocent human, its crimson eyes burrowing into hers. The waving ribbons and ocean blue mane seemed to slow in unison with the Pokémon.

Marina maintained her frown, showing deep worry. "Suicune?" she repeated softly. "Are you okay…?"

Slowly, Suicune nodded and nudged its snout at Marina's chest.

Puzzled, the girl placed her hand on her chest. She could feel her pendants push against her skin. "Why?" Marina questioned once more, realizing Suicune's logic. "What about my bell and my Neo Ball?"

Suicune's eyes pierced through her, showing a hidden grief Marina had never seen from it before. It almost brought fear to her, unsettled by the sudden change. But her body froze as she recognized such a look from the orange Pokémon over a year back. The gazes were so eerily familiar that she gulped nervously and the name that Deoxys had called her echoed in her mind.

_Maya…Maya?_ Marina's green irises gazed with regret, as she had never told Suicune about the name. It had slipped her mind after all that had happened involving the attack from Deoxys and her stay at the island. Now was the time to tell her, she decided; anything to break the ice.

Marina opened her mouth and began, "Suicune…"

A thunderous blast erupted from behind them, and the earth rumbled beneath in violent discontent. She gasped and quickly stood on her feet when the trembling subsided. On the western side of town, smoke poured from the other tower.

Without warning, Suicune dashed through the pines toward the main part of the city.

Marina scrambled after it. She was stunned in horror as she exited onto the road and turned to the tower. Over half of the western pagoda was covered in growing, greedy flames that roared furiously. She and Suicune gazed in panicked confusion. Within seconds, the red and yellow blurs of Entei and Raikou soared into the tower.

Suicune's claws sunk into the dirt. With a sudden burst of speed, Suicune too sprinted toward the inferno, jolting quickly along the road leading straight to it.

"Suicune!" Marina called out and took pursuit. "Suicune, wait!"

Suicune elegantly paused and turned back. Frightened people nearby gasped and ogled the beautiful, glittering blue Pokémon. Suicune's scarlet eyes burned into Marina's, its stare serious and filled with valor and responsibility. It roared, warning her off. The Aurora Pokémon whirled around and sprung itself in one last leap before swiftly and recklessly darting into the burning tower.

Marina quickly stopped, almost tripping in the process. Her horrified eyes watched the flaming pillar, fear growing and lashing out inside her. _Why...why did Suicune go in there?!_ She asked in bewilderment from within her thoughts.

The terrible flames engulfed the tower, decomposing and shredding it down story by story. Helplessly she watched as the tower moaned and cracked in its final moments. With one final groan, the top floors collapsed in on itself.

"No, Suicune!" Marina cried out. "Suicune! Raikou! Entei!" Tears steadily streamed down her face and fell onto the dry dirt. Her legs meekly gave out, and she fell to her knees, distraught.

There were flocks of people rushing past her. None took a glance as they either hurried toward the tower with water or simply fled and watched from a safe distance. Their tones of anger and screams of fear frightened Marina further; the peaceful people she had seen earlier were not there, no longer existent.

The Neo Ball resonated on her chest, as if an attempt to comfort her, but she noticed nothing of it.

Feeling utterly helpless, Marina drew up her knees to her chest and cried quietly as the once grand tower shriveled devastatingly to the ground. She was lost in an unfamiliar place, without the ones she knew as her family; she wished that Sora was still there to save her from the sorrowful thoughts that began to consume her.

A hand abruptly grabbed her shoulder. "Come with me! It's dangerous here!"

Marina froze, her ears instinctually recognizing the voice. Her head slowly turned and looked up at the woman's familiar face, whose hazel eyes widened. With her free hand, she cupped the girl's red, tear-stained cheeks.

"Marina…?" Caroline asked softly.

"Sister!" the little girl beside her, May, exclaimed shrilly. A smile dawned on her face as she stared at Marina with wide, shimmering blue eyes.

Marina sniffed and wiped her eyes, futile as more tears came. "Ma…Mama…Mom," she spoke, her eyes shifting to her brown haired sibling, "M-May…"

Caroline nodded slowly, in disbelief. With a grateful smile, she collapsed and held her child tightly in her arms. The sounds of people were still very much alive, but they seemed far away and unimportant now. She placed a hand on Marina's head, gently comforting her as she continued to cry. "Thank god, thank god...!"

"Marina!" May hugged them both, unable to help herself as she, too, shed tears in a strange joy they shared in the midst of the chaos.

"But…but Suicune…" Marina murmured between her sobs.

"Marina, where _were_ you? What in the world happened to you?" Caroline asked, slightly pulling away from her child to see her face again. Marina looked back at her, uncertain whether to be incredibly happy or distressed. She looked over her shoulder, where the tower continued to burn with only two floors left.

"S-Suicune is…is in there," she stammered, trying to keep herself from crying more. She turned back to her mother and pleaded, "You've gotta save Suicune! E-Entei and Raikou are in there too!"

"Suicune, Entei and Raikou?" Caroline questioned. She brushed Marina's bangs aside. "Dear, what are you talking about?"

"Mama, you've got to save them! Please, Mom!" Marina cried. Tears flowed from her eyes again as she pointed at the tower. "They took care of me and now they're in trouble! They're gonna… They're gonna die—!"

With a wisp of air, Caroline shushed her child and stroked Marina's askew blue hair. "You poor thing, you must've bumped your head…"

"No I _didn't_—!"

"Marina," Caroline interrupted sternly, "Calm down, dear, calm down. Let's get away from here, okay? Your Papa and your brother are worried sick about you."

"Chris…Papa?" Marina repeated and sniffled.

Her mother snodded, smiling half-heartedly as she stood, carrying her with a firm grip. She looked down at May and grabbed her hand. "Come on, let's go."

"But…" May trailed off as she looked at the tower. The flames were dying down, but only one floor remained of the ancient landmark. She turned away and continued to keep up with her mother, gazing up at her silently distressed sister with a concerned, sad frown. "Suicune...?"

* * *

Hours after the fire, the city of Ecruteak was quiet into the evening, mourning for the loss of one of its central landmarks. The city known for its two brilliant towers from centuries ago now possessed only one. Only floor remained, charred black in many places, and debris was left unpicked and scattered around it. The eastern tower of Ho-Oh stood unscathed, though the dark shadows it cast gave off a sorrowful and lonely feeling for the lost presence of its fallen twin.

Marina's parents packed their rental car in silence, preparing to depart and head home. May sat in her booster seat by herself in the back. She watched her elder siblings, who stood side-by-side outside. They watched the gloomy sight of the west tower as the sun began its descent.

Even when Marina had told her family what had happened to her, vaguely because she was rather panicked for hours, her parents were not convinced. Her story was too incredible to ever be even remotely believable. They insisted that it was not real, that she had amnesia, and eventually gave up on making Marina talk about anything else that had happened to her. At the moment, the fact that she had returned safely was a miracle her parents were more than happy to accept.

Chris held Marina's hand without a word. He watched the ruin pensively and then turned to the sunset. His untamed blue hair wavered in his face as a gust of wind blew from the north. It teased Marina's freshly cleaned locks along with the white summer dress she wore, which had belonged to May. With a sigh, Marina squeezed his hand. Her nine-year old brother turned to her.

"Aw c'mon, don't cry _again_," he told her humbly. "You've cried enough. No more; it's over, okay?"

Marina nodded, looking down at her feet. With a troubled frown, Chris set his sights back onto the darkening orange sky. Puffy clouds slowly moved past over them, dyed purple and scarlet from the sun's farewell. Another gentle breeze embraced them and the boy stared into the endless sky, his eyes reflecting it like a mirror.

"I believe you."

"Huh?" Marina turned to him. He continued gazing at the sky with an almost blank stare.

"Your story. It's awesome," Chris turned to her, smiling, "You beat me to seeing the Legendary Beasts. You should feel lucky."

She stared at him with wide eyes and, realizing what he meant, smiled back and nodded.

"Suicune, Entei and Raikou sounded like really great Pokémon. I'm sure they're still alive; they're too strong to _not_ be immortal, you know? I've got to see them so I can thank them for taking care of you all this time."

"...Yeah. Yeah, you're right." The two looked back at the endless abyss of oranges and blues as the sun slowly dropped beneath the horizon, and she squeezed his hand again. "Thanks."


	4. Chapter 4: Their First Pokemon

I'd like to thank all of you who have been reviewing. pokebunny, AnimeCrazy88, and especially Farla, who made me realize how much I messed up on chapter one. Thanks again!

I most likely will heavily edit Chapter one again, and keep something in mind as I continue writing the story. (It is now edited. It's much better, I may add.)

Now to begin Chapter Four. Marina's ten years old now, and her travels in Johto as a Pokémon Trainer begin, leaving all the crazy stuff in the first three chapters...

For now.

* * *

**Chapter 4  
**Their First Pokémon

Early morning dawned onto the peaceful New Bark Town. Amongst the large and small homes, all adorned with green shingles, was a particular two-story home belonging to the Shimizu family. The lake beside it sparkled as the sun rose from the eastern horizon, and sunlight flooded into Marina's room just as the girl began to stir.

As the light hit her face, she twisted her face and hid under her covers. A few seconds passed, and she jumped out of her bed with a start. Checking the clock and then the window, she paused to stretch, letting out a yawn.

"Good morning," Marina greeted to no one in particular.

At the end of her bed, her new clothes rested neatly, waiting for her. An excited grin stretched across her face, and she proceeded to get dressed. She flung her pajamas carelessly away and then slipped on her purple and black biker shorts, pink top, and white mini jacket with careful precision. The girl put on her socks before heading to her vanity mirror, the reflection of a young tween with messy blue hair staring back at her.

She only giggled and picked up a purple brush and two pink hair ties. The brush was delicate as it combed through her long hair and short bangs, and she placed it back on the vanity to tie her locks into her usual pigtails. Her short bangs failed to be held back, brushing against her cheek.

"Oh geez, I _am_ late," she said to herself as she checked the clock again, working a little quicker. "I've got to hurry up!"

Once her hair was properly tied, she picked up a light purple bandana that was folded neatly next to her brush. Her grin softened. She carefully put it on her head and, after a bit of effort to hide her longer bangs underneath it, secured it with a knot. She fixed her remaining fringe and tilted her head to further analyze her hair until she was certain it was perfect. If she was going to be tardy, then she would make sure she at least looked good and well-prepared.

Spotting her sister's untidy bed on the other side of the room, Marina walked over and charitably smoothed out the sheets and blanket. By now, the bright girl was beaming as she quickly made her own bed. It was difficult to dampen her spirits, because today was important to her; this day was one she was sure she would not forget.

Today was the day she would become a Pokémon Trainer.

Marina descended the stairs to find her mother and her sister sitting at the table. Hearing her arrive, May turned to her.

"Finally, you woke up," she blurted out but added politely, "Morning."

"Good morning," Marina returned with a smile.

"Good morning, Marina," greeted their mother. She made a nod toward the empty seat beside May's, and Marina obediently headed over to them and sat down.

They spent a brief moment lacing their hands together in thanks before beginning their breakfast, which Marina immediately grabbed for her tall glass of milk. She ate her food with haste and downed two glasses of her drink before she was done, being the first to finish cleaning her plate. Even after putting her empty plate into the sink, she returned to her seat, eagerly waiting for the others to finish.

What Pokémon would she get? Were her friends already waiting for her? Never had waiting felt so exciting yet so nerve-wracking at the same time.

When everyone finished eating, Caroline gave Marina and May the usual daily what-to-do talk. Normally, Marina would find it a little boring because it consisted of the same general thing, but today she paid extra attention. For her, it would be the last time she would have to hear it for a long while.

"May, come back before your sister gets her Pokémon. You don't want to miss saying goodbye," Caroline minded her youngest daughter.

The girl nodded and nearly rolled her eyes. "Yes, Mom, of course I will."

"That reminds me...Marina." Caroline turned to Marina, who made eye contact with her at once. "Hold out your hand; I want to give you something."

"Really? Okay!" She did as she was told and watched as her mother pulled out a hand-held device from her apron's pocket. Caroline placed it in her child's hand and smiled as Marina looked at it almost curiously at first. It was a small, pink and white machine, a vague mixture between a wristwatch and a cell phone. Attached to the top was a looped cord for wearing it around one's neck.

"I think it's about time that you get one of these Marina," her mother told her.

The girl smiled widely. "It's a PokéGear!"

Caroline nodded. "Yes. I already put our phone number, as well as Professor Elm's, on the list and set your clock. Keep in touch and call me if something ever happens, all right?"

"Okay! Thank you, Mom!" Marina leaped to hug her mother tightly before putting the PokéGear around her neck. "I'll take good care of it," she merrily said as May passed by her. The two put on their shoes that rested beside the front door, giving Caroline a wave before leaving the house.

When they closed the front door, Marina stretched, feeling energized by the warm mid-morning sun. "Alright, I guess I'll see you later, May!" she said and turned away, but she only went down the steps before May grasped her arm.

"Please come back soon," May murmured.

"Huh?" Marina looked at her, puzzled. "What do you mean?"

At this, the brown-haired girl looked down. "Just come back whenever you can. It'll get lonely here with only me and Mom. Dad rarely comes home, and we haven't seen Chris in ages," she hesitated and added, "And it's because they're Pokémon Trainers, too, so..."

"Well, Trainers always have lots of places to go. I won't disappear forever," Marina said with a smile. "I'll come back home when I have the chance."

"I know, but... Promise?" May asked, but with a slight tone of demand.

"Don't worry, I will! Maybe I'll send you a letter every couple of weeks."

"No, weekly!"

Taken aback by the sudden command, Marina laughed half-heartedly. "What? Every _week_, May?"

"Why not?" May asked and placed her hands on her hips.

"That's a lot of writing!" Marina exclaimed. However, she gave another smile and lifted her PokéGear. "Don't worry, I'll keep in touch."

May smiled. "Thanks, sis. Well...I'm going to my friend's house now. Bye!" She ran off not a moment later, dashing down the street without looking back.

"Oh, May," Marina sighed, crossing her arms with a grin. Turning west, she headed for Professor Elm's Laboratory. It was a very short walk, as the large building topped with a hi-tech satellite dish was practically next door to her house. The laboratory was impossible to miss, as it stood out conspicuously from the town's little houses.

"Finally, you're here," said the professor's assistant as he opened the door. "Everyone's waiting for you."

"I thought so," said Marina with a little simper, "Sorry for being late."

"Not at all. Well, I assume you know the way."

Marina thanked the man draped in a white lab coat and made her way into the building. She passed a cramped library before she walked into the main room that was far more open. On the table to her right, Marina's heart stirred as she spotted three Poké Balls set on a table. Standing beside it was Professor Elm and also her friends, two boys who were as old as she was.

"Good morning Professor Elm! Hi Kenta, hi Jackson!" she greeted them vigorously, waving as she walked toward them.

The two boys looked over their shoulders and grinned, waving back with their own friendly greetings. Marina knew them not just as her childhood friends, but her classmates that studied with and helped Professor Elm over the years. But they were her best friends, closer even than every other child she knew in New Bark Town.

Professor Elm spoke up in response, "Ah, Marina, you made it! Why don't you stand next to Kenta and Jackson? Then we'll start."

Marina nudged herself in-between her friends not a second later; her usual spot when the three were together. Jackson, to her right, nodded with a grin as he welcomed her, his light-brown hair bobbing as he did so. On Marina's other side was Kenta, who gave her a gentle, eager nod and adjusted his hat for good measure.

The three of them looked rather colorful in terms of their clothing; Jackson wore a neutral green and brown, Kenta had red and yellow, while Marina settled for pink and purple. They had already seen these outfits recently, as they had taken great effort into picking out their first attire to wear as Pokémon Trainers. Even so, the sight of them together made them grow more excited for what was to come.

Professor Elm stood in front of his three little assistants, adjusting his glasses as he gave a bright smile. "As you know, today you will be receiving your very first Pokémon, a rare Pokémon that will have you as its Trainer. But I also have a favor to ask of all of you. I need you to listen closely."

Marina, Kenta, and Jackson nodded simultaneously, staring attentively despite the anticipation that skipped and bounced inside them.

"I'm busy with my work here, as you can often see. So I would like you to catch and raise many different species of Pokémon that you see throughout Johto. Make sure you travel to many places so you can collect more. With your help, I'm sure we'll delve a bit deeper into the many mysteries of Pokémon–."

A loud beeping interrupted him. He quickly walked over to his computer that was making the noise and looked at it for about a minute. The Professor sighed then shut it off, turning to them.

"What is it?" Kenta was the first to ask.

"I suppose you remember my acquaintance, Mr. Pokémon? He keeps finding weird things and raving about his discoveries," Professor Elm said.

"Yeah, I think I remember him," Jackson confirmed with a nod, crossing his arms in thought.

"Mr. Pokémon...?" Marina tilted her head, wondering if someone could truly have such a surname.

"Yes. Anyway, I just received an e-mail from him saying that this time it's for real. It is intriguing, but my aide and I are busy with our Pokémon research... I'm conducting a new finding right now, and writing a research paper I want to present at a conference. We're pressed for time. So!"

Jackson ran in front of the Professor eagerly. "Yeah! We'll do it! The three of us will help!"

Smiling a little, Marina whispered to the boy next to her, "Hey Kenta, by 'three of us', he means us too, doesn't he?"

Kenta, glancing at her, shrugged. "You know him; he's always dragging us into things," he whispered back with a grin.

The girl nodded, letting out a silent giggle. Jackson was Professor Elm's son, and the boy always jumped at the chance to help. But because of him, Marina, Kenta, and even Marina's brother were able to take private lessons from Professor Elm—or more specifically, help out in the lab.

Satisfied, Professor Elm smiled. "Thank you, Jackson! You too, Kenta and Marina; you're a great help. Mr. Pokémon lives a little bit beyond Cherrygrove City. Now..." He turned to the table beside them. "I want each of you to raise one of the Pokémon contained in these balls. They are, as you know, the starter Pokémon that I have picked out for you."

His three students snapped to attention once more. The moment they were waiting for was finally about to happen: their starter Pokémon, their very first Pokémon they will use as Pokémon Trainers. Their eyes were all on the Professor as Jackson hastily returned to Marina's side.

"Okay...Kenta! You're up first," Elm said. Kenta, almost taken aback, nodded and walked toward the table. He observed the pictures that were placed below each Pokémon, grinning at all three of them.

"Hurry up, Kenta!" Jackson said impatiently.

Marina laughed, familiar with his behavior. "Come on, don't rush him. It's a tough choice!"

Like an obedient puppy, Jackson turned to her and nodded. "Okay, Marina."

Kenta, watching this, shook his head. After another moment, he picked up one of the red and white spheres.

"Do you want Cyndaquil, the Fire Mouse Pokémon?" Professor Elm asked him.

"Of course!" Kenta answered confidently. "I've had my eye on this one for a long time!" He hesitated, but from the assuring nod of the Professor, he lightly threw the Poké Ball onto the white tile floor.

A bright light burst from it as it cracked open, the light fading to reveal the Pokémon. It looked like a small, ant eater-like creature with squinted eyes and a long, thin nose. It looked around with timid hesitation.

"Nice to meet you, Cyndaquil," Kenta said and knelt down, beaming as the Cyndaquil climbed into his arms. He stood, but the Pokémon squealed in shock upon being carried off the ground. Fire spewed from the four red spots on its back, causing the boy to jump.

"Woah! It's alright." Kenta petted its head, smiling as it calmed down and the flames dissipated.

"Cool!" Marina exclaimed excitedly.

_Just like my brother's Cyndaquil when he first became a Pokémon Trainer,_ she thought. She only continued to gaze at it as Kenta walked back to Marina's side, elated.

"Oh my gosh, you are so _cute_!" she cooed under her breath. Kenta grinned at her. As she tried to pet the bashful Pokémon, it wriggled in discomfort at first before relaxing once more. It suddenly sneezed, fire spurt from its back again, causing both Kenta and Marina to laugh.

Jackson watched this, smiling as he then eyed the two remaining Poké Balls.

"Jackson, you're next," the Professor then said.

"Yes sir!" Jackson stated. He stepped to the table and glanced at the three pictures as Kenta did, though spent a shorter time doing so. Nodding to himself, he swiped the Poké Ball on the right and threw it on the table.

"Chikor!" A little green Pokémon appeared before him, crying energetically and looking around with large, red-pink irises. Green seeds dotted around its neck like a necklace.

"That's Chikorita, the Leaf Pokémon," Professor Elm said.

"I know," Jackson replied and then announced in an incredibly cheesy manner, "I choose _you_, Chikorita!" He picked up his Pokémon and headed back to his friends.

"Aww, you're cute too!" Marina squealed again, gently petting the Pokémon's head. "Hello~."

"Chikor," the Chikorita chirped with just as much enthusiasm.

"Yeah, isn't it?" Jackson bragged happily. He then threw a smirk at Kenta, who looked back at him in confusion.

Observing this in amusement, the Professor spoke up, "And last, but not least, Marina."

"Right!" Marina skipped over to the desk, picking up the last Poké Ball with a quick glance at the pictures.

As she threw the Poké Ball to the floor, it opened to unveil the Pokémon known as Totodile. It was about the size of Chikorita and Cyndaquil, but a lot taller since it stood on its hind legs. The Pokémon's mouth opened wide as if to smile, revealing rows of its sharp, white teeth. Seeing the people around it, it broke out into a random fast-paced dance.

"Wani!" it called as it finished with his voice that humorously sounded like a talking squirt gun. Giggling at this a little, Marina hugged it and managed to pick it up, smiling at the ecstatic Pokémon.

"Hi there," she greeted. "You're cute too, aren't you?" But her smile faded as she recalled something. Her head shifted to the man before her.

Baffled by the girl sudden calmness, Elm raised an eyebrow. "Is there anything wrong, Marina?"

"Well… Professor, my brother told me that he was going to drop off a starter Pokémon for me, and he was going to let you take care of it until I picked it up... Didn't he send you one?" Marina asked.

_This isn't the Pokémon,_ she concluded mentally.

The Pokémon researcher stared at her curiously for a moment, adjusting his glasses once again. "Actually, he hasn't sent any Pokémon to me lately."

"Oh," the blue-haired girl responded. Mild disappointment sunk in as she walked back to Kenta and Jackson. The two cast a glance at one another and smiled at Marina in an attempt to make her feel better. Their Pokémon watched them and then each other, clueless.

Professor Elm cleared his throat. "Kenta, Jackson, Marina...now that you have your Pokémon, it's time for the three of you to head for Mr. Pokémon's house. I'm counting on you three."

"Right," the exuberant boys said. Marina, however, just gave a smile as they walked out of the laboratory.


	5. Chapter 5: The Departure

Once again, I thank those who have review on my story!

I have thirty-nine chapters (most of them I'm editing and fixing up), so updates will most likely come fast. I'm glad to be editing; those older chapters are so bad. XD It's odd how much better you can get at something without even realizing it.

Now enough of my rambling! I'll begin the chapter now.

* * *

**Chapter 5  
**The Departure

"Bye, Professor!"

Marina, Kenta, and Jackson stepped out of the laboratory of Professor Elm after saying a final farewell. As soon as the door was shut behind them, the boys turned to Marina. Deep in thought, she was looking at the Totodile that was now at her feet beside Kenta's Cyndaquil and Jackson's Chikorita.

"Hey Marina, are you okay?" Jackson asked her.

"Yeah, I'm good," Marina muttered with a nod. Kenta, however, shook his head.

"No you're not, I can tell," he disagreed, "Chris just hasn't gotten around to sending you a Pokémon yet. He'd never forget about something like this."

"That's right! He'll probably send it later, so cheer up! Okay?" Jackson added a moment later. "Besides, you've got a good Pokémon already!"

Marina continued to stare blankly for a moment, but she smiled and looked up at them. "Yeah, you're right. Thanks."

Her friends grinned back at her as they walked away from the lab, their Pokémon clumsily following at their heels.

"Hey, it's your mom," Kenta said, noticing the group of familiar people waiting for them ahead.

"Really?" Marina asked, squinting to see. "Oh!"

"C'mon!" Jackson exclaimed, and the three sprinted toward them. Not only was Caroline there among the small group, but also Kenta's mother, who stood beside her. Both approached their children as the trio reached them.

"Here you go, Hiro," Kenta's mother spoke with a smile, holding out the boy's light gray backpack.

"Mom, that's my middle name, don't call me that!" Kenta exclaimed and, blushing, snatched the knapsack from her hands. Jackson laughed aloud, and Marina tried to stop herself from giggling too much. "You guys...! Fine, laugh if you want," the boy moaned.

They and their neighbors around them harmlessly chuckled a little more.

"Take care of yourself, Marina," Caroline said to Marina as the laughter ended. She handed her a pink backpack, filled and slightly heavy with supplies, and gave the girl a caring hug. "And make sure you take care of your cute Pokémon too."

"Wani," Totodile squawked at their feet, sloppily trying to dance again.

"I will," Marina vowed. When she pulled away, her mother patted her on the head, careful so not to mess up her bandana. May watched silently from beside them. Catching her sister's gaze, Marina nodded and smiled, causing May to smile back.

"Remember: call weekly!" May ordered

"All right," Marina laughed.

"We better get going now," Jackson called over the chatter. He was wearing his yellow backpack the entire time, ready to go. In fact, he was already a great distance from everyone else, approaching the town's exit nearby while his Chikorita waved its leaf beside him.

"Okay!" Kenta and Marina agreed in unison. They quickly sprinted to catch up with their friend, their Pokémon following, separating from the group of parents and neighbors.

Everyone seeing them off said their words of farewell and good luck. Marina, Kenta, and Jackson waved at them, yelling their own goodbyes with wide smiles on their faces.

* * *

Walking down the trail of Route 29 for the first time as official Pokémon Trainers, the three children were unable to contain their excitement at first. Their new Pokémon walked loyally beside them. Cyndaquil looked only a little unsure while Totodile and Chikorita were blissfully chatting away.

"Isn't this great, Marina?" Jackson asked as he marched ahead.

"Mm-hm," Marina nodded and looked down at their Pokémon. She listened as each one of them talked back and forth, trying to comprehend their chit-chat, though only able to identify its overall gleeful mood.

"Wani, wani! Wani!" Her Totodile jumped about eagerly with its stubby arms outstretched, causing Chikorita to twirl its leaf in response.

"Chikori~."

It was only when Kenta's uncertain comment reached her ears did Marina look up at her friends.

"I don't think this is a good idea."

"What?" Marina asked quietly, confused.

"Who asked you?" snapped Jackson as he turned to Kenta, whose arms were crossed.

"What are you two talking about?" Marina interjected, foreseeing that a quarrel would pop up if she didn't.

"If we should all keep traveling together," Kenta answered her, "Jackson wants to keep going like this, but I think it's better to split up."

"Well, that's what _you_ think," Jackson responded almost bitterly, "If you want to go on you own, be my guest. I'll just stay with Marina."

"I... Why don't we all just go our own separate way?"

Jackson eyed Kenta suspiciously. "Why?"

"_I_," Marina called out and suddenly leaned in between the two, causing them to back away from each other. She glanced at the two as she straightened her posture. "Agree with Kenta," she finished.

"But...But Marina–."

"We won't get as much experience if we all stick together like this. We've gotta learn how to take care of ourselves, right?" Marina asked.

Kenta nodded in response, and Jackson mimicked him unhappily.

"Besides," Marina continued as she lifted her index finger to emphasize her point, "We'd all end up getting sick of each other eventually."

"Oh, I'd never get sick of _you_, Marina! Now, _Kenta_ on the other hand..." Jackson crossed his arms and glared at Kenta, who turned to him with a offended frown.

"What did _I_ do?!"

Marina stepped in-between them again, and they stopped fighting to make room for her once more.

"Whether you guys want to travel together or not, _I'm_ going to go alone." She turned away and briskly walked away, not looking back. The two boys looked after her, partially confused.

"Marina?" Kenta asked.

Jackson made a frown. "Why?"

"Why not? I didn't say forever," Marina said with a hint of laughter. She turned back to them and made an uplifting smile. "Maybe we can all join up again and travel some other time. But not now; we need to know how to take care of ourselves first! Well, bye-bye for now!" With a cute wave, Marina ran through the field off the trail, her Totodile squawking and trailing behind her.

They watched her until she was out of sight, lost in thought. Kenta shook his head and began walking in the opposite direction where Marina went, his jittery Cyndaquil at his heels.

"I'm going too, then. See you later, Jackson," he said with a calm nod.

"Yeah, well...so will I!" Jackson replied enthusiastically, walking along the path with his Chikorita. "Don't get lost along the way, Kenta!"

"Like I would," Kenta returned and grinned. They both waved goodbye and rushed down the paths they chose.

* * *

Marina soon found herself in a spread-out forest as she continued walking, grasping the strap of her backpack tensely. She did not like exploring in forests on her own, but she knew this path well enough and her eccentric Totodile kept her company, looking around and snapping his jaws for no reason. It was an almost perfect summer day for a walk, now that the girl thought about it. The air was warm and the breeze complimented it.

Totodile stumbled as his Trainer stopped. Ahead, a brown Pokémon was eating fruit from a small sapling with aid of its long, striped tail. Its black rabbit ears twitched as it shifted its gaze to them.

"Wani!" Totodile opened his mouth excitedly.

Nodding to herself, as if a greeting as well to the wild critter, Marina recognized it instantly as a Sentret. Known as the Scout Pokémon, they were common in many areas during the daytime. She smiled.

"All right! Go, Wani-Wani!" She called, pointing at the Sentret. Totodile stepped in front of Marina, but belatedly stared back with a sort of confused expression.

"Wani?"

"You like to say 'wani' a lot, so I'm going to nickname you Wani-Wani. Okay, Wani-Wani?" she asked with a slight giggle. "Now, let's go!"

The Totodile stared for a second longer and turned around, speeding toward his opponent.

"Let's see... Use Water Gun!" Marina ordered confidently.

Totodile hesitated for a moment, but jumped and smacked Sentret's face with its small claws before the Sentret attacked. The Pokémon cried out in shock as it doubled over, shooting a timid glare at the crocodile. Suddenly it rolled into a ball.

"Well, I said Water Gun, but Scratch will do fine," Marina said, feeling empowered and not the least bit silly as she pointed at the wild Sentret once again. "Use Scratch again, Wani-Wani!"

"Wani!" he called as he attacked, causing Sentret to jolt and uncurl. The two slid away and readily made eye contact, prepared to continue.

"Okay, I hope that's good enough," Marina said, reaching into a side pocket in her backpack. She smiled as she pulled out a small Poké Ball.

_All right, Mom packed me some Poké Balls, after all!_ Grinning and inwardly thanking her reliable mother, she pressed the button in the middle of the Poké Ball, enlarging the sphere so it would be ready for capture.

"Poké Ball, go!" she called, hurling the Poké Ball at Sentret. Upon contact, the Pokémon burst into a white light and was trapped inside. The ball, now on the ground, shook on its own. Marina and Totodile stared at it intently.

_Come on... Come on,_ Marina thought, ready and waiting in anticipation.

A moment later, the shivering stopped. There was a brief moment of silence as the reality of Marina's first successful capture sunk in. Making a squeal in delight, Marina smiled and picked up the Poké Ball.

"We did it!" She snuggled the ball on her cheek happily. "It might've been a weak one, but I don't care, it was cute!" She looked at the sphere, speaking even though she had no clue whether the Sentret could hear her. "Nice to meet you then, Sentret! I'm going to name you... um... Nana!"

Tilting her head downward, Marina smiled at her Totodile. "We worked great together, didn't we?"

The Pokémon nicknamed Wani-Wani looked around them, nodding distractedly. His Trainer smiled, and they continued.

As the hours passed by like minutes, the first three days came and went. Unlike the previous sunny days, on the third day the weather on Route 29 was overcast. It suited how Marina felt; she was tired from traveling, and Wani-Wani and her other Pokémon from battling. Their initial burst of energy had faded, but they still had much vigor left in them.

Marina had managed to acquire a few other Pokémon besides Sentret: the common Mouse Pokémon Rattata that she had simply nicknamed Tata; the Tiny Bird Pokémon Spearow she called Kenya; and even a Phanpy she named Phany. Phanpy, a little elephant known as the Long Nose Pokémon, took her the most time to obtain; Phanpy were rarer, appeared only in the morning, and were quick to flee. Fortunately, her efforts were not in vain as she managed to capture a rather energetic one.

In the past, Marina had often explored these parts with her siblings, their parents accompanying them. Therefore, she had a vague idea where to find areas abundant with different kinds of wild Pokémon. But she was running low on supplies, so the rookie forced herself to stop catching at the moment and concentrated on finding her way to the next town.

The girl stopped and looked around her, seeing the berry tree sitting in a clearing. "Which way was it, now," she muttered to herself. The dirt path below her went straight ahead, leading to a small cluster of pink-roofed houses. Her face brightened. "That works!"

_I don't mind the outdoors, but I can't wait to get inside a house again._ _Or a Pokémon Center,_ she added with a renewed excitement. Grabbing the straps of her backpack, she glanced at her five Poké Balls that were clipped to her Trainer's belt that she wore. Cheerfully, she strolled onto the trail and followed it to Cherrygrove City.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kenta traveled on his own rugged trail still. He began to realize why one of his friends had taken a path separate from the dirt one.

"Maybe I really should've gone with Marina...She's the one who used to come here with her brother all the time," Kenta murmured to himself.

His Cyndaquil trotted beside him, gazing up at his Trainer. Upon stepping on a surface different from grass, the Pokémon jumped back. The fire on his back exploded in a mini inferno from his nervous surprise.

Kenta turned to him at once. "What? What is it?"

"Hino!" The Fire Mouse squeaked, pointing to the small yellow Pokémon he stepped on.

A yellow caterpillar-like creature faced them, grumbling in agitation. The short horn on its head secreted a mild toxin defensively; a sure sign that it was the Pokémon known as Weedle.

"All right!" Kenta exclaimed. "Time to fight, Cyndaquil! Tackle!"

"Hinoara," his slightly timid Pokémon cried, running toward his opponent. The Weedle sprayed a sticky thread at him from its mouth.

"Use Ember to burn that string!" Kenta commanded. His Cyndaquil only looked at his trainer in confusion. The thread stuck and wrapped around him as he did this, causing him to flail in an attempt to remove it.

"Cyndaquil! Ember! Use your fire!" the boy said, trying to explain the attack. Then he realized the reason why his Pokémon was unable to use the attack he desired, and lightly slapped his forehead in his carelessness.

_Of course. How could I forget? My Cyndaquil isn't strong enough to learn fire-type moves yet..._

"Rashi!" Cyndaquil cried out, igniting the flames on his back and burning off the string on his back. Puffs of smoke soon followed, causing both him and his Trainer to cough. But when the smoke vanished, the Weedle was gone.

"Darn it! It escaped. It's not like I don't have one at home, but..." Kenta looked around to see if there was any sign of the wild Pokémon, putting away an empty Poké Ball he had at the ready.

The Professor had forgotten to give him, Marina, and Jackson extra Poké Balls to capture wild Pokémon, but Kenta realized this soon after he separated from his friends. He had bothered to head back to the lab to pick some up, but he wasn't having much luck with catching Pokémon.

Kenta sighed and shrugged. He looked up at the sky, which began to show slight traces of orange through the overcast sky.

"Come on, Cyndaquil, let's keep moving. It's going to get dark soon."

"Hinoa," his Pokémon replied and followed Kenta as the boy walked onwards.

* * *

"Ugh, where _are_ they?!" Jackson complained as he sat down by the campfire that he had previously worked hard to make. He looked through his bag–again–and checked every pocket for the umpteenth time. "Not one Poké Ball!"

Chikorita watched him, sitting a little far off from the fire. It seemed to laugh, amused yet confused as Jackson poured all the contents of his backpack and re-checked his items for the umpteenth time.

"How could I forget?!" Jackson scolded himself. He picked up a small pot and tripod, as well as a can of food and set them up. With its vines, Chikorita helped him put away his other items as their dinner cooked in the pot over the fire.

"I could buy some in Cherrygrove City tomorrow. If we get there, I mean."

"Chikor," Chikorita chirped. It looked up at the deep sky orange with twilight and tilted its head to the side, the large leaf on its head wavering curiously.

Jackson did the same for perhaps a second, but he shrugged and grabbed a bowl. "Well, there's nothing we can do about it for now. Let's eat!"

"Chikor, chikori!"

* * *

Author's Note: Every five chapters, I will post a list of Marina's current roster. Whenever I read fan-fictions, I personally find it confusing or frustrating to remember the Pokémon in the characters' teams. So, I hope this helps you!

Marina's Pokémon:  
Wani-Wani the Totodile  
Nana the Sentret  
Tata the Rattata  
Kenya the Spearow  
Phany the Phanpy


	6. Chapter 6: Let the Battles Begin

Thanks once more to all who gave reviews!

I still have a long way to go before I catch up with my newer chapters, but I might get there sooner than I think.

* * *

**Chapter 6  
**Let the Battles Begin!

As the morning sun arose from the horizon onto Cherrygrove City, Marina hurried around her room in the city's Pokémon Center. These facilities were more than just Pokémon hospitals—they were also temporary residences for Pokémon Trainers. All of it was free, but exclusive only for licensed Pokémon Trainers such as herself. Since Cherrygrove City was actually very small for a city, the bed opposite from hers was empty, so she had the whole room to herself.

"Where _is_ it?" Marina asked as she searched the drawers of the little desk.

Wani-Wani nudged her and held up a small computer chip. With relief, his Trainer smiled.

"There it is! Thanks, Wani-Wani!" She thanked the Pokémon as she slid the chip into a small slot in her PokéGear.

_"Loading Map Data. S__tand by...Ready. Download complete,"_ the small voice from the PokéGear informed, spitting out the chip. Marina held it up, a blank expression on her face.

"I didn't know it'd be that quick. Oh well." She carefully put it away in her backpack, slinging the PokéGear around her neck. But she gasped as she saw the time displayed on the device.

"Geez! It's _noon_ already?"

Wani-Wani the Totodile watched as Marina paced around the room again, slipping her pink backpack over her shoulders and securing the tennis shoes on her feet. She then picked up a card key and stepped out of the room, Wani-Wani following closely behind. The girl hesitated for a moment, closing the automatic-lock door when she was certain she had everything with her.

"I _never _wake up this late," she said as she adjusted her bandana. "Wani-Wani, do you remember hearing the alarm clock?"

Wani-Wani shook his head, silent as he usually was when directly responding to her. However, he almost snickered as he followed her to the main desk.

A large, pink Pokémon stood behind the desk, a chipper species known as Chansey. Noticing the nurse's hat on the Chansey's head, Marina handed it the plastic card.

"Can you get my Pokémon? I was in room A-7." Marina watched as the Pokémon looked at the card for some time, nodded gleefully, and waddled through the automatic doors behind it.

Though supposedly rare Pokémon, in every Pokémon Center there was usually a couple of Chansey helping the nurses. Even stranger was that the head nurse of each Center—at least in Johto and Kanto, the region east of Johto—looked almost exactly alike; sharing the same name, and even sometimes related in some way. It sounded unbelievable to Marina before arriving here, but she trusted the rumor when she first saw the group picture on the desk. Marina stared at it as she waited. There was a group of girls, all identical. The nurse, called Nurse Joy, had told her the day before that they were all distant relatives who worked in Pokémon Centers across Johto.

_Talk about a family business..._

"Oh, thank you!" Marina said as the Chansey placed the tray of five Poké Balls on the desk before her. She recalled Wani-Wani and secured the Poké Balls onto her belt. Walking away from the desk, she noticed the row of bulky, green computer-like machines to her left.

_Maybe I'll go call the Professor._

She walked over to one of them and sat down on a chair in front of it. After a few minutes of remembering how the devices worked, she pressed the "hands free" button and dialed a number. The ringing tone came from the video phone's speakers, stopping as the screen lit up to reveal Professor Elm's sleepy face.

"Good morning, this is Professor Elm speaking. Who is it?" The Professor almost mumbled.

"Good morning! It's me, Marina!"

He blinked and shook his head to wake himself up, "Oh, Marina! I couldn't tell it was you at first, I'm sorry."

"It's alright," she laughed, "You shouldn't work so hard."

"It can't be helped; I still have that deadline to meet—wait, where are you making this call from?"

"Cherrygrove City's Pokémon Center," she told him, grinning.

For a moment, Elm stared blankly at her. "You're already there, Marina?"

"Yup! It took about four days, I think, but I'm still in one piece."

"Th-That's great! Are the boys still with you? From what I've heard from Jackson..."

"We all split up for the moment," Marina answered, to which the drowsy researcher nodded. Then, with a little spark in her eyes, the girl asked, "Professor, did you get the Pokémon my brother sent me yet?"

Elm seemed surprised at the question, but answered accordingly. "No, I haven't."

"Oh...I see."

"I'm sorry, Marina."

"It's okay, it's not your fault," Marina assured, shaking her head.

After a moment of silence, the professor spoke up, returning to the original topic. "Were Kenta and Jackson disappointed about splitting up?"

"I don't know about Kenta, since he's the one who brought it up. But Jackson didn't want to. It was actually kinda funny, especially when I sided with Kenta."

"Jackson's like that. Always sticking to you like glue," Elm replied in a laugh and added, "Kenta, too." He turned his head briefly to answer a question from his assistant.

Marina laughed and, when the man turned his attention back to her again, said, "I guess you're right. Oh, Professor?"

"Yes?"

"I caught as many Pokémon as I could while I was traveling," the girl announced proudly.

His assistant came back, watching with interest from behind Elm, who seemed to waken more at the comment. "What are they? If you don't mind me asking."

"Of course I don't mind," Marina said and looked down at her belt, "Aside from my Totodile, I have a Sentret, Spearow, Phanpy, and a Rattata."

"A Phanpy?"

Marina nodded, "I actually found it in the route north of Route 29, in those fields of grass surrounded by rocky hills. They're really skittish and only appear in the morning. Oh, I saw a Geodude, too, but they're kinda hard to weaken with the Pokémon I have now."

"Right, right! That's intriguing," Professor Elm murmured with his gaze lowered, probably writing her explanation down. "That's a great help; I never knew that Phanpy lived this far south."

Marina only smiled. _I guess Chris never told him about that,_ she thought.

"And I'm going to take a wild guess that you're the first one to reach Cherrygrove?"

"Yup!" Marina giggled at her own excitement and added reasonably, "Well, I think so. I haven't seen the others."

Professor Elm looked back up at her. "Would you mind picking up Mr. Pokémon's discovery then? If you're traveling at this pace, I'm sure you could quickly deliver it to me within the week."

"I'll try," Marina responded with a surge of confidence, "It's a lot easier getting back to New Bark Town on Route 29, so there's just Route 30 to worry about."

Elm smiled and fixed his crooked spectacles, enlightened by the news. "Thank you, Marina! I'll be sure to tell the boys when they contact me."

"Okay then, bye-bye!" Marina turned to the video phone's button pad and clicked the one simply labeled "Off". The screen, as expected, went blank, and she stood to head for the exit.

When she walked out of the Pokémon Center, a cool breeze stopped her. Cherrygrove City directly bordered a small gulf that lead to the sea, similar to the body of water in New Bark Town, so the winds blew freely. Smiling at this, Marina closed her eyes.

A boy soon approached the entrance of the Pokémon Center, watching her since she was technically standing in the way. He frowned, his silver eyes glaring as they fixated on the girl. Dark-colored clothing covered him loosely, his overall posture giving him a rigid and somewhat unfriendly aura. He stood only a couple of feet away from her, and when Marina finally opened her eyes again, she leapt back in shock.

"Ah!" she gasped. "Geez! Oh my gosh, you scared me!"

Sneering, the boy looked away. "Humph."

Marina, eyeing his unusual long red hair, stared back innocently. An odd silence rose between them.

"What are you staring at?" the boy snapped.

Marina took another step away from him with a start, taken aback. She opened her mouth to argue, but held her tongue as she decided against it.

"Oh, n-nothing," she said. Frowning, she warily walked away.

_What's his problem? That jerk; he was staring at me first_, she thought, troubled.

Unseen to her, the boy began to tail her silently. He eyed one Poké Ball on her belt, nodding as he saw the faint blue figure inside of it. As he continued his prowl, he grew increasingly impatient as he waited for the best chance to act.

Just then, Marina paused and looked around, PokéGear in hand. "So...I guess Route 30 is... this way?"

Like a flickering flame, a scarlet blur quickly brushed by her cheek. Baffled and undoubtedly taken by surprise once again, Marina flinched and watched as the rude red-haired boy walked briskly away from her. _What was that? Why is __he__ in such a rush?_

Marina took a moment to pout in puzzlement at his retreating figure. She shook her head, however, and turned, heading toward path north of Cherrygrove.

* * *

A day later, Kenta too arrived in Cherrygrove. He looked at the city's sign, read its slogan and proceeded to throw his arms in the air.

"Finally! Cherrygrove!" he exclaimed and headed straight for the Pokémon Center. The Centers were known for always having a red roof and an almost-similar building design, so that Trainers could easily identify them.

After handing over his Pokémon to the nurse at the front desk, he rested in one of the lobby's cushioned chairs. He sighed, exhausted and savoring the feeling of being in civilization again. He stayed where he was when the nurse and one of her Chansey headed over to him to return his Pokémon. Dressed in a pink and white nurse's uniform with pink hair to match, Nurse Joy bowed politely. Her attentive, young face was friendly and inviting, always ready to be of help.

"Thank you, Nurse Joy," Kenta gratefully said as he took the Poké Balls.

"No problem," she replied in a merry manner and turned to walk away.

A thought struck Kenta. He looked up and said, "Excuse me."

The nurse looked over her shoulder. "Yes?"

"I was just wondering... Did you happen to see a girl with blue pigtails recently? She's my friend. We only just became Pokémon Trainers, and she knows Route 29 really well so... I was just wondering if she got here all right."

The Nurse studied him and smiled. "Why yes, I think I have. She visited just the other day. It's hard to forget about someone with that hair."

"The other day? Is she still here?"

"I haven't seen her, and I wouldn't know if she left in the morning... Only my Chansey work at the desk during most of the AM hours," Nurse Joy replied. She turned to her Pokémon and used her hands to mimic Marina's ponytails. "Did _you_ see a girl with blue pigtails?"

Chansey, as if waiting for the question, nodded hastily and caught her hat as it fell off her head.

"I guess that means she left already," Kenta muttered. The pink Pokémon nodded in response, to which the boy shrugged. "Oh well."

The nurse covered her mouth with her hand to laugh quietly as she walked away, her blissful Chansey following.

Kenta sat down again, putting his Poké Balls in the front pocket of his jacket. "I wonder if Jackson made it here too," he murmured to himself, "I guess they'll be fine. Marina... She can take care of herself." He leaned back into the plush chair, closing his eyes.

A voice, however, broke into the silence, "Hey, Kenta!"

He opened his eyes again and, as if on cue, Jackson was standing in front of him with his arms haughtily crossed.

Not quite surprised, Kenta responded, "When did you get here?"

"Details, details," Jackson said carelessly, waving his hand.

Eventually, the two walked out of the Pokémon Center, Jackson strolling ahead.

"So how long _have_you been here?" Kenta asked again. "In Cherrygrove?"

"To be honest, not that long. A couple of hours, I guess," Jackson replied, "You know, I found out that there are a few battle fields somewhere in this town."

Kenta looked at him. "Battle fields?"

"I've got your attention now, eh? Yeah, areas for Pokémon Trainers to hang out and battle," Jackson said with a glance, "Do you want to take a look?"

"Sure!" Kenta exclaimed, his exhaustion melting away.

As he was lead, Jackson smirked. "Good."

The two remained silent until arriving at a large fountain. Sitting on the edge of the fountain was a boy with red hair, examining one of his Poké Balls. Pairs of Trainers were scattered about the area, battling and exchanging PokéGear numbers. As the rookies neared the area, the road stopped to yield grass and occasional flowers. Around the fountain were two battle fields, marked with white paint or chalk in the shape of a typical arena used for battles between Trainers and their Pokémon.

Kenta walked ahead of Jackson, smiling. "This is cool. I remember seeing this on the news a couple months ago, but I forgot all about it."

"Kenta."

"Yeah?" The black-haired boy turned to his friend, who was now wearing a frown.

"Kenta, I challenge you to a battle!" Jackson reached a hand to his belt, holding out a Poké Ball as he cast a friendly glare. "I'd like to see how much your team has grown so far." He began to walk to one side of the closest empty battle field.

Kenta only looked at him skeptically. "This is about Marina, isn't it?"

Jackson almost tripped and quickly turned back to him. "How can you always tell?!" he exclaimed.

"You're so obsessed that it's _easy_ to tell," Kenta laughed and coolly began to walk to the opposite side of the field.

"I'm not _obsessed!_ I'm..._interested_ in her! Obviously, I like her a lot!"

"Yeah, so do I," Kenta said, rolling his eyes.

"See? This is why _you_ are my biggest rival!" Jackson announced, pointing at him.

"Me? Why?" Kenta raised an eyebrow.

_I know you're my friend, but whenever the topic of Marina gets dragged between us, you never make any sense,_ he thought afterward.

"You _know,_" Jackson said impatiently, "You still like her!"

"Wh-_What?_" Kenta stepped back. Scowling, he began blushing and looked around him. "T-That's not true. Don't announce something like that in public!"

"You mean don't announce it in a place where _Marina _might be around to hear it, right?" Jackson corrected him.

Kenta crossed his arms and released short, loud sigh. "Sure. Sure, whatever."

"Come on, I know you well enough by now, Kenta," Jackson said with a smirk, "You've _always_ denied that you like her too."

"What is this, some lame fight over a girl?" The red-haired boy cut in irritably, looking up from his Poké Ball.

Jackson countered defensively, "What's it to you? This is a private conversation!"

Not bothered, the boy stood from his spot on the fountain. His sharp silver eyes glared at the both of them. He spent a moment in thought before speaking. "It's a useless waste of time to impress someone like this. This 'Marina' isn't even here to watch you wimps fight. You're battling for nothing. Absolutely nothing."

Kenta frowned. "_He's_ the one who wants to battle." However, Jackson stormed up to the boy in black with a furious expression. He rolled his eyes as Jackson began to scold the stranger.

_For Ho-oh's sake, Jackson, take it easy,_ he thought.

Unfazed, the red-haired boy simply pushed Jackson away. "I don't have time for you," he said. "It doesn't look like anyone here is nearly strong enough to defeat me, anyway. I should just go somewhere else for a challenge."

"I bet I can beat you without breaking a sweat!" Jackson claimed, stomping and crossing his arms.

"I'm up for a battle if you want," Kenta suggested.

The boy turned back to him. He waited a few seconds and then said, "You got a Pokémon at the Lab."

Surprised, Kenta turned to him fully. "…Yes, I did."

At the same time, his thoughts whirled in puzzlement. _How does he know that?_

"And _I_ did, too," Jackson added.

A few empty moments passed by the group, and the boy snickered coldly. "What a _waste_," he turned his head away, "A wimp like you. No, the _both_ of you."

Kenta scowled. "What's _your _problem?"

"...Don't you get what I'm saying?"

"Obviously not," Jackson angrily snarled.

"I, too, have good Pokémon. Better than yours," he grasped his Poké Ball tighter and raised it to his eye level, "I'll show you what I mean."

"Sure then! We'll both battle you! For Marina's sake!" Jackson exclaimed recklessly.

Kenta shook his head, yet said, "I'll battle you too."

"Fine then," the red-haired boy said, taking his place on the battle field opposite of the two. "I will battle you one at a time. One-on-one. When the battle is over, the winner chooses one Pokémon from the loser's party. For your sake, I won't pick your pathetic starters."

Kenta hesitated. "...Okay, but—." He was, however, interrupted as Jackson shoved him aside.

"I'm battling this guy first, Kenta! Get him, Chikorita!" Jackson threw the Poké Ball onto the field, his little Pokémon coming out and posing for battle.

The unknown boy sneered at Chikorita and tossed the Poké Ball he'd been holding. A familiar Totodile popped out, giving a loud battle cry in its excitement.

"Wani!"


	7. Chapter 7: Versus Nidoking

Thank you for reviewing, for those who have!

I'm so glad to have helpful advice on writing. I never knew dialogue was so deep. (On another site, I just get comments and saying that I didn't make one mistake. Yeah right. XD)

* * *

**Chapter 7  
**Versus Nidoking!

"Wani!"

The Big Jaw Pokémon shuffled its feet in an excited attempt to dance when it appeared on the grassy battle field. When it was finished, it waved its arms at its audience: the two boys and one Pokémon that stood on the opposite side of the field.

"Stupid Pokémon," the crimson-haired boy insulted it under his breath.

Kenta and Jackson, however, stared at the Totodile with disbelief and suspicion. The very dance the Pokémon performed nearly reminded them of Marina's Totodile. As though that wasn't enough, the way this Totodile's Trainer was looking at the Poké Ball was a bit peculiar.

"No way," Kenta murmured as he thought through these similarities. He stood on the sidelines of the field, observing the Totodile.

_Marina did just come by here, but...Did she battle him and lose?_ He wondered with a start, but shook it off. _Wait, no. He said he wouldn't take our starters. But..._

"Chikor," Jackson's Chikorita spoke with slight confusion. She tilted her head in puzzlement while the leaf on her head rose up and down.

"Wani," replied the Totodile standing across from her, unbothered. It snapped its large jaws together repeatedly, eager to battle.

Witnessing this, the grip on Kenta's Poké Ball that he still held in his hand tightened. _Does Chikorita think so too? Marina... Did this guy really...?_ He cast a suspicious glare at the unnamed boy. The red-haired boy noticed this, returning it with a piercing glare of his own before the battle's start.

"All right, Chikorita! Use your Razor Leaf!" Jackson ordered.

"Chikori," the little yellow Pokémon called out her name as she twirled the leaf on her head. She jumped and continued to spin it, giving one more rapid twist before sending a flurry of razor sharp leaves at her opponent.

"Water Gun!" the boy commanded.

"Wanino!" The silliness stamped out of it instantly, Totodile opened its mouth wide and a spray of water soared into the sky. The attacks collided and fell apart on contact.

"What!? How can it be that strong?" Jackson asked as his jaw almost literally dropped.

"I told you my Pokémon was stronger," the red-haired Trainer said, "Totodile, Scratch!"

"Wani, wani, wani," his Pokémon repeated as it charged toward Chikorita. As the Leaf Pokémon narrowly avoided with a troubled frown, Totodile maneuvered quickly and smacked the back of her head.

"Use your vines to jump!" Jackson called, going off a sudden idea.

Chikorita turned to him with a befuddled look, a pair of green vines emerging from two of her many seeds around her neck. However, she cried out and stumbled as Totodile smacked her with its claws

"Water Gun," ordered the red-haired Trainer.

With an energetic nod at him, Totodile opened its jaws wide and hammered its opponent with a jet of water. Chikorita, though not as fazed by the attack, tumbled on the ground.

"Tackle that croc, Chikorita!"

Chikorita scrambled to her feet and sprinted toward the blue crocodile. But her opponent mischievously grinned and stepped aside in an excited bound, forcing her to make a cumbersome stop. Totodile opened its jaws wide, lunging speedily as it sunk its teeth into Chikorita's leaf. Chikorita let out a pained squeal and tugged away only to cry out more when her attempts went in vain.

"Scratch," Totodile's owner ordered, amused and arrogant.

Releasing Chikorita from its torturous jaws, Totodile rapidly scratched her. A smirk appeared on its toothy mouth, almost as if mimicking its Trainer. Chikorita yelped and recoiled at each blow. She blindly shot leaves at random, rarely hitting her mark as the Totodile continued to pummel her with its claws.

"Jackson, snap out of it! Do something!" Kenta shouted at Jackson.

The boy glanced at him anxiously. "I know that! Chikorita, get away and then try another Tackle!"

Yet as he said this, the crocodile delivered a merciless tackle into the Chikorita, violently thrusting her away. The little grass-type collapsed onto the dirt and lifted her head for a moment, harshly murmuring a growl.

Totodile replied with a shake of its head. Its short arms bent as it put its hands on its hips, looking down at her stubbornly. With a final sad glare, Chikorita went limp.

"Chikorita!" Jackson called out. Totodile glanced and made a run toward its Trainer as Jackson scrambled to his Chikorita. He lifted his unconscious Pokémon, picking her up. "Hey, Chikorita! Are you alright?" Jackson turned on his opponent angrily. "What's wrong with you? Why'd you have to go and hurt my Pokémon this badly?!"

"Wani?" Totodile scratched its head, but was returned into its Poké Ball moments later.

"Knocking a Pokémon out is how battles are won. Now show me your other Pokémon," the red-haired Trainer snapped, though his tone was slathered in cold amusement at his victory. He walked toward Jackson, yet paused when Jackson replied.

"I don't have any other Pokémon," he admitted irritably.

"Don't lie," the boy retorted.

"It's true," Kenta interjected. "Professor Elm was supposed to give us Poké Balls, but he forgot."

The boy scowled. "That incompetent... Whatever. I knew this was a bad idea. I don't care about any weak Pokémon you have. I can easily find stronger ones on my own," he replied with a glare. Yet he made a sharp turn and proceeded toward his side of the field. "You're next, even though you have nothing but a Cyndaquil."

"My Cyndaquil is all I need." Kenta, frowning, took Jackson's place on their side of the arena. His navy eyes stabbed into the boy's cold silver irises.

_I'm just worried about that Totodile._

* * *

On the dirt trail of Route 30, Marina and a boy stood some distance away from each other, Poké Balls in hand. By looks, the boy was younger than Marina, too young to be an official Trainer yet still able to raise his own Pokémon.

"We'll win this time! Go, Rattata!" he called out, and he made a ridiculous heroic pose before he threw the Poké Ball between him and the girl, who giggled at his actions. A purple rat, large but small enough to carry, appeared out of the sphere with its tail swishing a little.

"Kenya, let's go!" Marina shouted happily as she sent out Kenya, her Spearow. Kenya was the exact height as Rattata, yet he wore an intimidating glare complimented by his narrow eyes and sharp beak. His multi-colored feathers meshed into a blur as he took to the air at once, quick like a humming bird.

"Peck, Kenya!" Marina ordered, smiling.

"Onii!" With his keen eyes, Kenya swooped down upon Rattata and nipped at it with his beak. Marina ordered the attack again, and Kenya refused to cease as he pecked his opponent over and over, following it when it tried to escape. Watching this, Marina waited for her opponent, who was being shouted at by his friends on the sidelines.

_He doesn't seem to know what he's doing that much... But I can't go too easy on him._

"Uh, try using Tackle to counter it!" the boy exclaimed, though uncertainly.

"Kenya, dodge it!"

Squawking, Kenya sped up into the air, easily avoiding the tackle. Rattata looked up, chattering its teeth in frustration.

"Now hit it with your Fury Attack, Kenya!" Marina commanded and pointed to the violet-colored rat. A wicked spark glinted in the Spearow's eyes and it plummeted toward the Rattata.

"Ah! Move out of the way! No, wait, Tackle it!" The young boy called, causing his panicking Pokémon to sprint about in confusion.

As Kenya passed, he scratched its head with the sharp talons on his feet before soaring in the air again. The attack finished off the rat Pokémon, which fell to the ground and refused to get back up.

"Return!" Rattata's Trainer, defeated, held out his Poké Ball and a red beam of light absorbed the rat back inside.

"Here, Kenya!" Marina said happily with her hand raised.

The Tiny Bird Pokémon flew toward her and perched on her shoulder, gently clutching her jacket with his sharp claws. He opened one of his wings and nipped at his feathers, but closed his eyes in content as Marina stroked his head.

"Good job, Kenya! Good boy," she praised, pulling out a berry from her bag and offering it to the bird.

"Oni," Kenya chirped and was quick to nibble on his reward.

"That's a strong Spearow," the young boy said and walked up to her, "I heard they were really mean."

"Thanks! This one isn't really like that, though," the girl replied with a glance at her Pokémon, which continued to calmly eat the berry from her hand.

From behind her challenger, his two friends ran up to them.

"Hey, Joey, you gave in just like that?" one of them complained.

"Man, I can't believe you choked _again_," the other boy commented. "You always say that your Rattata is in the top percentage, but you never win."

"Hey! You were defeated too," Joey muttered with a frown. He turned Marina and took out a PokéGear from his jacket pocket; it was similar to Marina's except for the color scheme, which was black and blue instead of white and pink. "Can I have your PokéGear number? We could battle again later."

"Sure!" Marina responded with a quick nod, grabbing the PokéGear around her neck. The two pointed the devices at each other's and a moment later, after a few moments of Marina shuffling through the PokéGear's options, a beeping tone sounded. She then placed her PokéGear around her neck.

"No one has ever beaten us that fast," one of his said during the process, "You flattened us!"

"You always say that! _Everyone _flattens us," argued Joey.

"But look at her four Poké Balls," the third youngster piped in, "and she didn't have to use more than one of them for each of our battles. We had no chance; she's a _real_ Pokémon Trainer!"

"We didn't even get to see her starter, either."

Marina laughed, though she stopped rather quickly. "Do you know where Mr. Pokémon lives?" she asked them with a half-smile.

"Uhhh..."

The three boys stopped talking and looked at one another, huddling and discussing with one another afterwards. However, their voices weren't hushed in the least bit.

"Does she mean that weird guy?"

"That guy who finds cool stuff?"

"It's just north of here, right?"

"Yeah! That's it, I think...wait, wouldn't it be south?"

"No, I'm certain it's..."

Looking down, Marina checked her PokéGear. She walked ahead as the children continued to talk among each other.

Minutes later, Joey turned to her. "Yeah, it's just north of here. Why do you want to—? Huh?" He stopped as he and his friends noticed that she was gone.

"...Where'd she go?"

* * *

Jackson sat irritably on the fountain beside the battle field, his expression a fusion of anger and regret as he returned his unconscious Chikorita to the comforts of her Poké Ball. He held a constant, begrudging glare at the boy who had defeated him, though it went unseen.

"Go, Cyndaquil!" Kenta yelled.

The little fire mouse uttered a short call and, with some effort, lit a small fire on his back. It eyed the red-haired boy with slight intimidation, flinching as the boy snickered.

"What's so funny?" Kenta asked, annoyed with his attitude.

"That thing looks so weak and cowardly. Do you want me to go easy on you?"

"What? Of course not."

"Have it your way, wimp. Go, Nidoking!" Wearing the same loathing smirk, he threw another Poké Ball onto the field.

A large figure appeared from the white light and Kenta, his Cyndaquil, and Jackson gasped. Even the nearby Trainers stared, stunned at the Pokémon's appearance. It was a fierce Pokémon that stood strongly on its hind legs, covered in plum-colored armor and large spikes growing down its back. The Nidoking towered over its opponent, and was roughly taller than Kenta himself. Having expected a little blue crocodile, the boy was speechless, and his Cyndaquil was downright frightened.

"I said you'd regret it, didn't I? Prepare for your loss," the unknown Trainer said. As though he despised the Nidoking itself, he ordered his Pokémon in a harsh tone, "Thrash that shrimp!"

Clenching his hands tightly, Kenta refused to back down and called out, "Cyndaquil, use your Ember attack!"

With a ground-trembling roar, Nidoking charged toward Cyndaquil. The Fire Mouse Pokémon looked from side to side, unable to decide where to go at first. He turned to his opponent, the flames on his back bursting to life as fire kindled in his mouth. But the fearsome Nidoking walked through them as if they were fireflies, smashing its fist into its opponent, the blow sending the Cyndaquil airborne. A second punch came down hard upon him, making an intense smack on impact. Cyndaquil landed shortly, tumbling onto the ground near Kenta's feet. The fire on his back evaporated instantly.

"Cyndaquil!" Kenta ran to him, knelt at his Pokémon's side and picked it up. Cyndaquil did not respond, utterly out of commission.

Gritting his teeth, Kenta turned his head and looked up at his opponent. The smirking boy's hair seemed to shimmer in the sun as he reveled in his second triumph. His Nidoking towered behind him, glaring with a hateful stare as its shadow engulfed Kenta and his defeated Pokémon.

"Don't be too upset; you should've known you would lose," the boy sneered.

"Shut up," Kenta snapped. The Trainer shrugged arrogantly and mounted on a smooth area on the Nidoking's back, and Kenta stood. "Hey! What's your name? Who are you?"

"Humph. You'll soon find out; I'm going to become the strongest Pokémon Trainer." He gave a rough tap on his Pokémon's ear. "Go." Another roar came from Nidoking, and it stomped away with surprising speed.

Kenta and Jackson watched him for a few moments before turning their attention to their Pokémon, heading for the Pokémon Center.

* * *

The forest surrounding Marina darkened as the sky fell into twilight. She settled down beside the small campfire she had made, sighing as she tended to it with the occasional twig.

It had been two days since she began traversing Route 30, yet she was still searching for Mr. Pokémon's house. After she encountered the three young Trainers, she had spotted a sign that, funnily enough, read, "Mr. Pokémon's house straight ahead." Believing in it proved to be a frustrating mistake. Not only could she not find the house anywhere nearby, but she had strayed from Route 30's dirt roads as a result of following the sign's instructions. Marina had been wandering aimlessly, hoping that she was going the right way, before she finally decided to settle down for the night.

"I never imagined it was this far off," Marina said to herself, "No wonder Professor Elm needed us to go in his place. Good thing my PokéGear has a map now; at least I won't get _totally_ lost."

She paused to set her backpack down, reaching for her Poké Balls around her waist. Her hand froze when she felt a third empty slot, one too many since she had five Pokémon before she left Cherrygrove. One of the underage Trainer's words echoed in her mind.

_"We didn't even__ get to see her starter..."_

Little did the youngster know, he wouldn't have seen it even if Marina _did_ want to use Wani-Wani. That was because its Poké Ball—and therefore Wani-Wani the Totodile himself—went missing. She had no idea how long she had traveled without noticing, and it was hard for her to believe it when she found out. The girl had looked through her bag, searched every empty Poké Ball she had on hand, called the Pokémon Center, and checked her Pokémon countless times, yet Wani-Wani was nowhere to be found. Not a trace, much like her search for Mr. Pokémon's house...

Making such a klutzy mistake was upsetting and embarrassing. It brought her shame to have lost her Pokémon so early on her journey to become a distinguished Pokémon Trainer like she saw her brother to be. Chris never lost _his _Pokémon, although she never saw her brother's awe-inspiring Typhlosion when she watched him battle in the Kanto Region's Indigo League on TV.

But as much as it made her feel guilty to admit it, Marina had never wanted the Pokémon in the first place; she only expected a certain Pokémon from her brother. All of her other Pokémon were also more responsive to her bubbly personality than her Wani-Wani ever was. Of course she worried for her energetic Totodile, but she could only hope that a passing Trainer would find him. She had already tried retracing her steps, but she had covered so much ground that day and her feet were aching by the time she had set up camp.

_Maybe it was for the best..._

Poking the fire with a stick, Marina again recalled the earliest memory of her certainly having Wani-Wani. It was when she had walked out of the Pokémon Center in Cherrygrove City, where she had met that irritable boy. She had been spacing out before she noticed him, and he had nearly bumped into her moments after. Actually, the boy seemed to be in a hurry to put some distance between them.

With another deep sigh, Marina rested her cheek on her arm in thought. In her free hand, she gently held a small green Poké Ball in her palm.

_Did that guy steal it? Even if he did, what should I do? I don't even __know__ who he was..._

Throughout her murmuring, Marina looked around her again. All was silent besides the chirping of crickets and the occasional hooting from the owl Pokémon Hoothoot. Finding relief in the normal nighttime sounds, she watched as the fire flickered playfully, the flames reflecting in Marina's eyes.

"Should I...even do anything?" she asked herself.

She looked down at her PokéGear, which was still hanging from her neck. Though she didn't have Kenta or Jackson's PokéGear number, she did know their home phones. This didn't serve her well, as she didn't know how to manually add phone numbers to her PokéGear whatsoever.

And though she _did_ have Professor Elm's number on her PokéGear, she could not gather the courage to ring him up just yet. An annoying, sarcastic scenario of what she could say rung in her mind.

_"Hi, Professor Elm! I lost my Totodi__le, could you send me another? Actually, what about the Pokémon Chris wanted to give me?"_

_Yeah, right._ Marina closed her eyes, completely dissatisfied at the thought. _I couldn't say that. And I'm beginning to wonder if Chris actually forgot about giving me a Pokémon... Maybe May was right._

"But I _will_ call the Professor," she decided, "when I get to Mr. Pokémon's house. Maybe he'll know what to do."

Marina then covered her small campfire with dirt, smiting the small yet vigorous light. She secured her Poké Balls onto her belt, making sure the four of them were still there before lying down on the grass. Using her bag as a pillow, she rolled onto her side and curled up.

"Sorry, Wani-Wani," the girl muttered. Slowly, she fell into an uneasy sleep.


	8. Chapter 8: Mr Pokemon's Discovery

Thanks to darkshade 2.0 and AnimeCrazy88 for the reviews!  
Sorry for the delay. Time flies by me if I don't pay attention. I'll try to update fast. Lately, my mind's been in other places.

Also: Marina's Spearow, Kenya, is a reference to a Spearow named as such in the original Gold/Silver/Crystal games. :)

* * *

**Chapter 8  
**Mr. Pokémon's Discovery

Another morning arose, yielding to another fair-weathered afternoon. In the main lobby of the Cherrygrove Pokémon Center, Kenta and Jackson sat beside each other. It was quiet for some time, at least until Kenta sighed at the already heavy atmosphere.

"It's okay, right? Your Pokémon, I mean," he said.

Jackson nodded. "Yeah, she's fine. I picked Chikorita up earlier."

"Same here with my Cyndaquil." The two again sat in an empty silence, drifting in their thoughts. But Kenta again broke it as he started to ask, "Do...you think that Totodile was Marina's?"

"I hope not, but in the end that jerkface didn't take our Pokémon," his expression morphed to a scowl. "He _better_ not have stolen it from her, or I'll sock him in the face next time I see him."

"I feel the same way," Kenta agreed.

"As expected from my rival."

"Don't start _that_ again."

"Well then," Jackson stood from his seat, "I'll be off."

"Why?"

Jackson's eyebrow rose and he exclaimed, "How can you forget? Mr. Pokémon's discovery! We were told to get it, remember? We should go see if Marina made it there yet."

"Hmm..." Kenta somewhat leaned back a little. "That's true, but I think I'll wait here for you two to come back instead."

"Fine with me!"

"I hope Marina doesn't go too far ahead of us," Kenta murmured the latter part, though his friend had heard him.

"Tell me about it. I wanna ask if she wants to travel with me!"

Kenta made a half-smile, only slightly amused by the boy's comment.

"Heh-heh! Just keep your eyes peeled in case Marina comes by with Mr. Pokémon's whatever-it-is. You have my number, so call me if that happens," Jackson said. He raised his arm and punched at the air. "Also, if you happen to see that jerkface again, give him a good punch in the face!"

"That's... Fine, sure," Kenta gave in and waved him away. "See you later."

"Same to you, Kenta. Later!" At that, Jackson sprinted through the lobby and was out of the building in seconds.

Reunited with some peace and quiet, Kenta sighed under his breath and stared at the ceiling lights.

_What am I going to do until then? I don't have her PokéGear number…I want to talk to her, and Ho-oh knows she'll want to talk to me, if Marina is Marina... But I want to see her Totodile. _

_I can't do that now though, so—__._ He bent over where his backpack sat beside him, unzipping one of the pockets and retrieving a brush.

"Mom really did think of everything," he murmured to himself, "Must've gotten it from Mrs. Shimizu..."

Sending his sleepy Cyndaquil out of his Poké Ball, the boy examined him carefully. The wounds Cyndaquil had gained from the Nidoking the day before were pretty severe, but thanks to the Pokémon Center they were almost all healed. It appeared as if the Pokémon had fought a battle much less intense than the one he had.

"You look great, Cyndaquil! How are you feeling?" Kenta asked. Cyndaquil looked up at him drowsily. The boy smiled and lightly began to run the stiff hairs of the brush over Cyndaquil's navy fur.

* * *

"Yes, I made it! The sign didn't lie after all!" Marina exclaimed as she sprinted through a clearing in the woods and primly kept yard.

In the middle of the forest sat a tiny cottage. As if canceling out its mediocrity, two gardens full of exotic flowers and wind decorations flourished around it. The flowers were blooming in a variety of shapes and colors, from the norm to some that were incredibly unusual. As a light breeze flowed by, the wind chimes tingled loudly as flags depicting strange Pokémon fluttered in the air.

Marina smiled at the sight of the spectacular garden and walked up to the front door. With a moment of preparation, tidying her hair and brushing off the wrinkles in her clothes, she knocked on it and waited patiently. During this time, she spotted a bronze knocker further up the door that she could have used. Holding the metal ring in its mouth was what looked like a lion Pokémon. It was extremely tempting to grab the ring and knock on the door with it, but her manners managed to keep the impulse in check.

"That Pokémon looks just like… Which was it?" she murmured. But she shrugged as she heard footsteps from the inside of the house.

The doorknob turned and the door opened, and Marina stepped back in surprise as she recognized the person before her. The man was quite old, his hair slightly graying with the exception of his thick black eyebrows, but he stood distinguished in his classic white lab coat.

"You're Professor…um, Professor Oak?!" Marina gaped even when he gave her a friendly smile. Not only had she heard of him from radio shows, but Professor Elm often praised and told her of his achievements as a successful and renowned Pokémon researcher.

"Hello there. Looks like I've given you quite a shock, haven't I?" he asked with amusement.

"Mm hm," Marina said softly and nodded. She stepped back some more and bowed. "It's an honor to meet you, Professor Oak! ...I'm actually here to see Mr. Pokémon, so..."

"Come on in! Mr. Pokémon is, in fact, here."

The girl hurriedly walked inside, and he shut the door. Marina gawked at the large room which was filled with all sorts of peculiar clutter; many odd devices were on the shelves and floors, hanging on the ceiling, and stored in the labeled drawers of the multiple desks. She hardly recognized half of the trinkets sprawled everywhere. As Professor Oak walked over to the large desk to her right, she followed until he stopped her from advancing, which she did immediately.

"You have a visitor, Mr. Pokémon," he said.

"Sorry I made you get the door, Professor. Who is it?" Marina heard a lighthearted voice ask, but the desk was messy with stacks of papers hiding the person from view. Not a moment later, a man wearing a surprisingly neat black suit and hat emerged from the fortress of papers, books, magazines and other such things. He smiled quirkily as he saw her and made a quick bow. "Hello, hello!"

Marina bowed slightly in return. "Hello," though before she could continue, Mr. Pokémon went on.

"You must be one of the three Trainers that Professor Elm said would visit, correct?"

"Yup! My name is Marina Shimizu, and the other Trainers are my friends: Kenta and Jackson."

"Of course." Mr. Pokémon, younger than Professor Oak but still fairly in his forties, turned and went back to his desk. "Hold on for just a moment."

"Aha! So you're Marina!" Professor Oak exclaimed as they waited for him, making Marina jump.

"Um, yes. I am," she replied somewhat stupidly

"I was just visiting my old friend Mr. Pokémon," he explained, "I heard that you and your friends were running an errand for Professor Elm, so I waited here."

"...Oh, I see," replied Marina, somewhat speechless in her attempt to look more formal for her age.

_Really? Why would he wait for us? I wonder what he wants...maybe I should ask._

"This is what I want Professor Elm to examine," Mr. Pokémon interrupted her thoughts. When Marina turned to him, he held out a pearl white egg for her to take. Carefully she took it in both her arms, and he made sure she held it correctly and securely before he let go. The warm, smooth shell of the egg was also curiously dotted with red and blue triangles.

"I didn't know it was an egg," Marina murmured in amazement, though she was pretty much stunned at everything she had seen the moment she walked into Mr. Pokémon's yard.

"Indeed. I know a couple who run a Pokémon Daycare service just south of Goldenrod City. They gave me that egg, you see. I was intrigued, so I sent an e-mail to Professor Elm. For Pokémon evolution, Professor Elm is the authority. Even Professor Oak here recognizes that," with an acknowledging nod from Professor Oak, Mr. Pokémon carried on with a hint of refined energy, "If my assumption is correct, Professor Elm will know it.

Though I thought that the three of you were going to come at once," he finished with a hint of questioning.

"Well, we split up so we could get more of a feel for being Pokémon Trainers, since we're brand new at it. I only made it here first, so they might come by too."

Marina glanced at her belt and frowned, remembering her missing Totodile. Hiding the bitter memory for just a moment, she smiled falsely and looked back up. "Do you have a videophone, by any chance? I want to call Professor Elm."

"Why yes, I do. Follow me," Mr. Pokémon answered, leading her to the back of the small house. The living room, large and surprisingly spacious, most likely took up half of the home.

"Here it is," he said as he showed her to the computer-like machine. The mechanism was much thinner than the one her mother had at home and those Marina had seen at the Pokémon Center. "As you can see, it's the latest model of the video phone. You can use it, of course.

Ah, but don't show him the egg just yet," he added quickly.

Observing the shiny new video phone in admiration, she absentmindedly nodded and smiled. "Okay."

Cautious as she handed back the egg to Mr. Pokémon, she sat down in the metal lab chair in front of the video phone. After getting directions on where there buttons were and how to use it, Marina dialed Professor Elm's number.

* * *

Back at the laboratory in New Bark Town, the scholar himself slaved away on his laptop, his eyes scrolling across the screen as did the letters he typed. The clacking of the keyboard conducted a slight echo across the mostly quiet lab, the sounds of his busy assistant nearby reminding him that he was not alone.

The videophone next to him rang, and he rolled his chair over to it to answer, though not without saving his progress so far on his work. He pressed the speaker phone button and waited as the perturbing ringing halted. Marina's somewhat energetic face appeared on the screen.

"Oh, hello. Good morning, Marina," he greeted. "Are you getting the habit of calling me every other day now?"

"Maybe, but I made it to Mr. Pokémon's house."

"Fantastic! And what is it that Mr. Pokémon wants to show me?"

"He said that he wants to keep that a secret from you until I deliver it," the girl said as she darted her eyes away for a moment, grinning slightly. He guessed that she was glancing at Mr. Pokémon himself, who had convinced her not to tell him about the discovery either. If it were Jackson or Kenta, they might have told him anyway, but little Marina was more likely to play along with that sort of mischief.

The young Professor exaggerated a sigh. "Ah, I see. How typical of him."

"Yup." But Marina's wavering smile withered away as she continued, "Um... Professor...there's something else I have to tell you."

"What?" His smile too faded as he saw guilt overshadowing her expression, which was highly unusual for the perky girl. "What's the matter?"

At first, Marina hesitated, but eventually she explained her predicament. She told him about the absence of her Totodile, her theory of it being stolen, followed by a few apologies that the Professor patiently put aside in his sympathy. After hearing this, a troubling thought resurfaced in his mind. He sighed as he thought deeply for a moment, but decided it was best to just keep it to himself.

"That's just a terrible thing to happen... A red-headed boy, though? How sure are you?" he asked.

"It's just a guess. He just seemed suspicious to me, that's all. But now I don't have a starter Pokémon... I-I'm not asking for a new one," she quickly added, "But I was just wondering...

Did Chris send my Pokémon to you yet?" Marina asked softly with a bit of hope lingering in her tone.

At this, Professor Elm closed his eyes for a moment, smiling and standing from his seat. He had expected the question to come once again, and this time he had the answer she wanted, though he did not anticipate the news of her missing Totodile.

"Hold on a second," he said and walked away from the video phone.

"Okay," the girl replied, sounding unsure of his vague answer.

He headed for a small machine that contained a Poké Ball, which was displayed behind a protective glass window. The glass moved away after he punched in a specific code, allowing Professor Elm to pick it up. He stared intently at it, sighing with an odd relief.

"I should've known this would happen," he said quietly. "That boy is a handful and a half…"

"Professor?" Marina's timid voice echoed in the quiet lab. Her sadness wouldn't last for long, he knew, not with the Pokémon that he would soon entrust her with. It would not fix the guilt she felt for losing her Pokémon to a stranger, but he would explain the situation to her sometime in the future.

With a light smile, Elm returned to his desk. He placed the Poké Ball onto a device that was fitted to all video phones, its purpose for specifically transferring Poké Balls and other such items.

"Yes," he finally answered her question.

"Huh?"

"I received the Pokémon from your brother not too long ago. He stopped by personally, and he was rather upset that he had missed giving it to you."

As expected, Marina's face lit up. "Chris? Really? He actually did?"

He nodded. "I'll send it to you now, Marina, okay?"

"Okay!"

Professor Elm pressed a single button, and the ball vanished. A moment later, he watched as Marina picked up the same Poké Ball in her hands and stared at it with joy. She threw it up in the air and then squealed in delight as a Cyndaquil landed in her lap in a brief display of golden sparkles.

"Oh my gosh! A Cyndaquil! Just as he said; it's so cute!" she exclaimed, though she froze as she took a better look at the Pokémon. Its color scheme was unusual from that of all the Cyndaquil she had seen before; instead of the normal navy fur, this one had deep, burgundy-gold colors.

"Wow, what's up with its fur? It's totally different," she said in wonder, running her hand down the Pokémon's back. It shivered, having been curiously looking up at its new owner.

An excited voice, no doubt from Mr. Pokémon, suddenly exclaimed, "How wonderful! I've never seen something quite like this! Is this Chris your brother? He's very generous! Pokémon Color Alternates are a very rare thing to come across!"

"Pokémon Color Alternates?" Marina inquired, fascinated still by her new Cyndaquil. "I don't think I've never heard about that."

"Yes," another familiar person spoke up, although Professor Elm was unable to see him. "Pokémon Color Alternates are Pokémon whose colors are different from their species. Some people call them Shiny Pokémon. They are ways to heighten your chances of getting one through tricky breeding, but are overall very rare."

"Wow," Marina murmured again and looked back at her Cyndaquil. "I like this color; it's really pretty! Like he's royalty or something." She petted him again, smiling in her joy at the Pokémon that found a sudden interest in the room around him.

"Oh! Professor Oak is there?" Elm exclaimed. Professor Oak stood beside the girl Trainer and leaned over to look at the screen, waving briefly.

"Hello, Professor Elm! It's been some time, hasn't it?"

Professor Elm nodded, grinning in his pleasant surprise. "Yes, it has—. Oops!" He turned to his laptop, where many windows and notifications had popped up.

"What is it?" Marina asked, looking at him.

"I just received a lot of messages. I have to go," he responded.

"That's all in a day's hard work for researchers like ourselves. Good luck," Oak responded.

"Very much so," Professor Elm said hurriedly. "Oh, and Marina, I'll be expecting you to come by with that whatchamacallit as soon as possible, all right?"

"Yes, sir! I'll definitely be careful with it, Professor!" Marina proclaimed, waving at him. "Goodbye!" Her cheerful face faded to black as the man turned off his video phone. Professor Elm sighed again and rolled his lab chair back over to his computer.

"Now that all that's settled, time to sort out this mess..."

Unknown to him, a figure watched him from outside. It was draped in all black; however its shoulders were covered in sleek crimson hair. Beside it was a drowsy-looking grass Pokémon Gloom as well as a black crow Pokémon known as Murkrow.

"So this is the famous laboratory of Professor Elm," she murmured as her undisguised voice revealed her femininity. Her scarlet lips smirked as she peered through the window, giggling to herself sinisterly. The two-way radio on her waist cackled when she held it for just a moment.

"I'm going in."

* * *

As Marina ended the call from her side, she again looked down at the Pokémon resting on her lap. Giggling, she picked him up and hugged him.

"I love Cyndaquil so much; they're so cute! Thank you, Chris!"

"H-Hino," the Pokémon made a small mutter as his Trainer loosened her grip on him and stood.

"Well, are you going to give him a nickname?" Mr. Pokémon asked eagerly, still holding the egg.

Marina gazed at the Pokémon, who was busy glancing around at the unusual trinkets on the ceiling. Eventually he returned her stare, his long nose almost bumping into hers. When she smiled, he chirped in response.

"King," she said.

"King?"

"Yeah," confirmed Marina with a nod. "Since he'll be the leader of my team! And I guess because he's a Shiny Pokémon," she finished with a giggle.

"That sounds enlightening," Mr. Pokémon smiled as he shared her enthusiasm.

"I'll certainly take care of King the best I can; he'll never leave my sight!" She snuggled her head against her Cyndaquil's affectionately, to which the Pokémon squeaked but stayed in her cuddling grip. She then turned to him and said, "But I think I'll head out now."

"Are you returning to Professor Elm already?"

"Absolutely," Marina answered. "And I'll take care of the egg too, of course."

"Excuse me," Professor Oak interrupted. "Could you show me your Pokémon thus far, Marina?"

Marina blankly stared at him, but nodded. "Okay." Allowing King to leap from her arms onto the floor, she briefly checked for some free space beside them and threw her four Poké Balls. "Come out, everyone! Someone wants to see you, and you have a new friend!"

Almost sleepy at first, her Pokémon appeared before them. They stayed together somewhat clumsily, eyeing their new team member, but they barked and twittered happily as Marina greeted them.

"Hello everyone!" She sat down and patted each of them on the head. Looking up at Professor Oak, she introduced him to her team, "In the order which I caught them, there's Nana the Sentret, Tata the Rattata, Kenya the Spearow, and Phany the Phanpy."

The man observed the Pokémon from where he stood, and they occasionally gazed back with a puzzled but childlike interest. Marina felt a little nervous of his stare, taking to scratching Phany's ear. The little elephant giggled in delight, poking her with his trunk as her other three Pokémon began crowding around her in mild jealousy. King even joined in, climbing onto her lap as though proving his leadership over them.

"Okay, okay, that's enough," she assured. She petted them as equally as possible before she had to tell them to stay still, standing up again only to have her Spearow fly up to her shoulder and tweet at her expectantly.

A moment later, Professor Oak laughed with a sense of satisfaction. "Hm, I see! I understand why Professor Elm allowed you to become a Pokémon Trainer," he turned to Marina, who had yielded to petting Kenya, "As you might know, to researchers like Professor Elm and I, Pokémon are our friends. He saw that you would treat your Pokémon with love and care. I'm quite impressed to see your Pokémon so attached to you already."

"Th-Thank you," Marina accepted the compliment with a start, finding herself wearing a humble smile. "They have a lot of energy. I think they get it from me."

Her Spearow chirped once again, as though in agreement.

"Yes, you seem dependable. How would you like to help me out?" Professor Oak held up three rectangular, red gadgets in front of her. Although she did not know when or where he had picked them up, Marina recognized them at once. They were slightly different from those she had seen in pictures, but they were unmistakable.

"A Pokédex? Three of them!" she exclaimed.

"Yes, I'm glad you know of them. This is the latest version of Pokédex that automatically records data on Pokémon you've seen or caught; a high-tech encyclopedia!"

"But how can I help when you have them?"

"I've decided to give one to each new Trainer that Professor Elm sends off at the moment. These three are for you and your friends, so can I trust you to give the other two to them?"

"O-Of course! Thank you so much!" The girl accepted the Pokédexes without a complaint, gratefully bowing again and wearing a wide smile. Taking off her pink backpack, she slipped them inside.

"Now I'd stay longer to explain the new features of this Pokédex, but I've stayed too long," Professor Oak stated while looking at Mr. Pokémon also, "I have to go to Goldenrod for my usual radio show. Marina, I'm counting on you!"

"Right!" Marina responded and nodded proudly. "Goodbye, Professor Oak!"

The renowned researcher swiftly left the house, Mr. Pokémon and Marina seeing him off. Afterward, the gleeful Mr. Pokémon turned to Marina. "I know that you were going to leave too, but you and your Pokémon should have a rest here for a little while," he offered.

"Alright," Marina accepted, beaming, "Thank you!"

The next half-hour, they and Marina's Pokémon ate lunch provided by Mr. Pokémon, though he and Marina had to sit on the couch due to the little table space available. Nonetheless, when they finished, Marina made her final preparations and she was sure to give attention to each one of her Pokémon before returning her team of five into their Poké Balls.

As Marina stepped outside, Mr. Pokémon disappeared into the house for a moment and returned with a silver-colored rope.

"Here, take this," he said.

"What is it?" Marina took the rope curiously, holding the egg with care in her free arm. The rope contained tints of colorful metal threads, and she blinked as she noticed the metal ring that was attached near the knotted end that she held.

"I got a few of these recently; some new invention I call the Teleport Rope. It teleports you to the Pokémon Center you were last at! The rope doubles up as an Escape Rope as well, so long as you have the necessary rings for it. No idea why it hasn't been mass-produced yet and I forget where I even saw them, but isn't it amazing?"

"...Does it work?" The query was her only response to his small, excited ramble.

"Of course it _works!_ That's why I'm giving it to you. You need to get back to New Bark Town quickly with that egg," Mr. Pokémon replied swiftly.

"Alright, thank you," Marina smiled, "You have a lot of really interesting things here, Mr. Pokémon!"

"Thank _you_, I'm proud of my collection! Not everything is as credible as that egg and rope, but nonetheless I'm still happy with it... Well, spin it around," the man urged her.

"Okay...bye-bye?" Looking slightly unsure, Marina waved the rope around in the air above her. She squinted as sparkling dust fell from the metal ring and landed on her, but she continued to whip it over her head.

"Goodbye, young Trainer, and make sure your arms and legs are connected in the right spots when you arrive!" Mr. Pokémon called.

"W-What?!" Marina screamed aloud, but vanished a moment later.

"I'm just kidding," laughed Mr. Pokémon heartily as he walked back into the cluttered house, making a note to water his colorful garden.


	9. Chapter 9: A Small Reunion

Thanks to those who made comments!

I'm going to try to update at least a chapter per week. As of now, they'll come fast since I've edited fourteen chapters. The rest will need some work.

* * *

**Chapter 9  
**A Small Reunion

A few yards away from the Cherrygrove Pokémon Center, Marina appeared twirling within a cloud of silver sparkles. She stopped herself, dazed and almost sick. When she managed to stand her ground long enough for the world to stop spinning, she looked around anxiously as the glitters evaporated entirely. To her relief, the unique Escape Rope was successful with her bodily limbs still intact.

"Maybe he was joking...I thought he was serious! Geez!" She scolded to herself and then laughed just a little, shaking her head to shake off her remaining dizziness.

_Well, at least I didn't lose my lunch,_ her thoughts reminded her.

Looking at the limp rope in her hand, she murmured, "I should probably get some Escape Rope rings and see if it really works the next time I'm lost in a cave or something..." Shivering somewhat at the thought, she made a strong mental note to buy some at the Poké Mart as she put the Teleport Rope away and headed toward the Pokémon Center.

She walked through the automatic glass doors and took a quick look around the lobby. It hadn't changed much from the last time she had been there, as it was still quite empty. But she froze as her eyes locked on one of the few Trainers in the room.

It was none other than Kenta, who was kneeling not too far from her right. Since his back was turned to her, he had yet to notice her.

_Kenta's here? ...Did he just get here?_ Marina wondered this as she advanced further inside, her eyes on her friend. Kenta's Cyndaquil came into view, twitching a little every time Kenta gently stroked him with a brush.

"Come on, it's not that bad, Cyndaquil," she heard Kenta say. He grinned through his frustration of his Pokémon's finicky demeanor toward the brush.

"Rashi," Cyndaquil somewhat retorted, shaking its head.

Marina smiled at this with a suppressed giggle. She looked down at her belt, at King's Poké Ball and then at the egg in her arms.

_Well, I want to talk to him__...__ But what if he wants to see my Pokémon? What do I say? "Oh, Totodile was stolen by some jerk, but I got a Shiny Cyndaquil from my brother! But never mind that, look at this Pokémon egg and your Pokédex!" ...Wow, that'd be stupid... What should I do?_

Quickly, she walked to the front desk and dropped off her Pokémon with Kenta constantly in the corner of her eye. When he moved suddenly, she did the same and hid behind a pillar nearby, holding her egg with care to her chest. She waited a few moments, growing anxious and wondering if he had spotted her.

Self-consciously she glanced at her pigtails. _I swear if he sees me because of my hair, I'm going to cut it short!_

"Hey!"

_Oh no! I take that back! _She jumped, holding the egg tightly. But as she waited longer, nothing else seemed to happen; no footsteps or Kenta calling for her to come out of hiding. Taking a leap of courage, she peeked around the column. He was distracted by his Cyndaquil, who had snatched the brush away from him.

"Let go!" Kenta exclaimed.

"Hino!" his Cyndaquil responded and continued to tug at the brush stubbornly.

Marina couldn't help but let out a laugh, coving her mouth to make her stop. She smiled warmly and watched them as they engaged in a brief tug-of-war over the brush.

"Miss, I'm done healing your Pokémon," Nurse Joy told her as she returned with a tray containing Marina's Pokémon.

"Shh!" Marina hushed with her finger to her lips, glancing back at Kenta.

The nurse, slightly confused, stared as the girl reached the reception desk and retrieved her five Poké Balls.

"Thank you, Nurse Joy," she thanked in a whisper as she clipped her Poké Balls to her belt and turned to the nearest door, her eyes widening a little with a smile. "I'll be here for just a little while, okay?"

_I need some time to think before I go talk to him,_ she reasoned in her thoughts.

"Of course, that's fine with me," the young woman replied kindly. Marina glanced at her friend one last time and dashed away. The nurse laughed softly.

Returning Cyndaquil into his Poké Ball, Kenta's eyes caught movement nearby. It was merely a blur, but he saw the door not far away from him shut. He stood slowly and walked over to the door labeled "Pool".

Looking at it quizzically, he asked, "Wasn't that...?"

* * *

As Marina walked into the room, which was damp and smelled of faint chlorine, she looked around. Large windows soaked in the sun's rays, and in the center of the room was a large rectangular pool, where water Pokémon swam in the cool-looking water. There was a rule against people swimming in it, and the Trainers in the room heeded it as they sat on the poolside.

"I don't think he saw me," she sighed, feeling rather odd having to hide from Kenta. "If he did, he would've stopped me. So that's good, I guess." Grasping one of her Poké Balls at random, for she had no water Pokémon, she released her little gray Phanpy.

"Goma? Goma!" the Phanpy murmured. He looked at her and bounded over to the edge of the pool.

"Hi, Phany," Marina greeted with a smile. She took off her backpack and placed the egg on it, tenderly stroking it once before turning back to Phany. As the Pokémon looked at his reflection, she petted him a little. But upon touching his short layer of fur, she felt a thin film of oily dirt. She recoiled and her face twisted a little afterward, rinsing her hand off in the pool.

"Eww, gross... Do you think you could clean yourself up a bit, Phany?"

"Goma?" The Phanpy flapped his ears for no reason, staring at her innocently.

"You know...Can't you suck up the water and spray it on yourself?" she asked, tapping his stout trunk lightly.

"Goma..." Phany wiggled his trunk and stuck it into the pool, carefully at first. Marina smiled.

"See? Good boy!"

Phany lifted his trunk and turned to Marina, tilting his head a little with a smile in return.

Behind them, Kenta opened the door and walked in, glancing around with brief surprise overtaking him. On the wall next to him, he noticed, rested a few conveniently-placed towels on a rack.

Almost instantly afterward, the sound of splashing reached his ears and a girl's voice screamed nearby.

He turned with a start as he set his eyes on Marina, who was soaking wet and sitting next to a little elephant Pokémon. The Phanpy was waving his trunk happily, though a disbelieving Marina pouted at him.

"Phany! I said spray yourself, not me! _You_ need the bath!" she scolded, trying to hold back her laughter as she looked at the state she was in.

"Gomazou!" Phany exclaimed, full of energy, rearing on his hind legs a little with his ears flapping.

"Sure, but look at me now."

"Goma!" Phany turned back to the pool and put his trunk in the water.

"No! No, not again!" She hurriedly waved her hands and grabbed him, but she stopped as she felt a soft fabric brush against her cheek. Curious and surprised, she turned to see a white towel. She looked up.

Kenta wore a small grin as he returned her stare.

"Do you need a towel?" he asked rhetorically.

Marina stared at him blankly, somewhat surprised, but then smiled and giggled.

_Looks like he found me anyway,_ she thought.

"I do, in fact. Thanks!" she said and took it. Slipping off her sodden jacket, she tried to dry herself the best she could.

Watching patiently, Kenta questioned her, "What were you trying to do?"

"I was just trying to get my Phanpy to wash himself; he's dirty," she answered, distracted. When she attempted to dry off her hair as well, she gasped. "Aw, Phany, you got my bandana, too! Geez, now it'll be all wrinkled." Irritated, she pulled the light purple bandana off her head, and the hair that was held back by it fell and dangled by her cheeks.

"Marina, it's not that big of a deal."

Immediately Marina returned his gaze, frowning. "But you gave it to me," she said.

Kenta's face twisted a little and he looked away. "Yeah, that's true...I mean, Jackson and I did..."

"Nope," she insisted, "_You're_ the one that gave it to me. I know that Jackson just helped you out because you were shy."

"I wasn't shy! I was just..." Kenta refused to make eye contact with her, a faint shade of red tinting his cheeks. "F-Fine."

She grinned.

At that moment, Marina's Phanpy turned around, aiming his little trunk at them. "Goma!"

The two Trainers looked and, seeing the Pokémon ready to shoot, gasped.

"Phany!"

"No! Wait, don't—!"

Disregarding their desperate pleads, Phany poured a gallon of water on them. Shielding themselves in vain, they stared motionlessly as the Phanpy laughed aloud. Marina and Kenta, soaked through, turned to one another silently. They burst out in laughter..

"I guess you need a towel too, huh, Kenta?" Marina managed to ask.

"Great, and you need a new one," he agreed.

Soon after the incident, Kenta sat down on the bench by the pool, his hair and the rest of him damp but dry enough. In his arms was the Pokémon egg, which he held securely on his lap. Marina was drying Phany, whom she had finally gotten to wash. While she finished up, he eyed the bandana that she had carefully tied back on her head. Returning Phany and picking up her backpack, she walked over to and sat beside him.

"That reminds me!" exclaimed Marina, causing her friend to turn to her with a start.

"What?"

She turned back to him, resting her head playfully on her hands. "Guess what?"

Kenta raised an eyebrow. "What?" he repeated.

She grinned. "Guess what?"

"I don't know what, you do."

"That's why I asked you to guess," Marina teased almost in a singsong tone.

"Give me a clue, at least," asked Kenta.

They stared each other down for a few friendly moments.

"...Geez, alright," she said as she gave in. "Hold on a sec!"

Kenta watched her as she opened her pink bag and recovered two crimson devices. As the girl flipped them both open and turned them on, checking something, his eyes widened when he realized what they were.

"Pokédexes?!"

"Yup!" Marina energetically shoved one of the two Pokédexes in his face, winking. "Bingo!"

"But… How did you get them?"

"They were given to me while I was at Mr. Pokémon's house. Take it, this one's yours!"

"But _how?_ Why?" Puzzled and somewhat lost, Kenta took his Pokédex slowly with one hand. Displayed on the screen was a list of information about him; his name, age, hometown, Trainer ID number, et cetera. He noticed that most of this information was also on the Trainer ID card that he, Marina, and Jackson received a week or so before receiving their starter Pokémon.

Marina gave him a frisky smile and shut the remaining Pokédex with a defined click. "Guess."

"Not that again."

"Come on, just guess who gave them to me," she encouraged as she wriggled in her seat, "This one should be easy for you. I couldn't believe my eyes when I first saw him."

"Huh..."

"He's really important!"

"Important? Well…then maybe—."

Just then, a loud voice between them interrupted, "Heeey! And I assume that Pokédex is mine?"

"Hey, Jackson," Kenta murmured, his expression suddenly blank yet annoyed. Although Jackson had said he would leave a half-hour before, he somehow wasn't very surprised at all that the eccentric boy was still around.

"Oh, hi Jackson!" Marina greeted as she looked over her shoulder.

"Hiya Marina," replied Jackson with a grin.

"Wow, how long have you been there? I didn't hear you sneak up at all! But yup, this is yours." Marina held out the last Pokédex to him, which he took with a cheerful spark in his eyes.

"Just who _gave_ them to you?" Kenta asked as he looked back at her. "You certain you don't want one yourself?"

"I already have one," answered Marina and easily retrieved her own Pokédex from her bag. "But as I was saying, you won't believe this. When I came to Mr. Pokémon's house, I saw Professor Oak!"

"What?" Both of the boys gasped in unison.

"Yup, _the_ Professor Oak! He gave me these three Pokédexes so I can give the other two to you. Professor Oak said that he was going to give them to Trainers that Professor Elm sent off now."

"So, that'd be the three of us?" Jackson asked, leaning in-between his friends and playing with his Pokédex.

"I guess so," replied Marina almost thoughtfully at first, "He never said anything about other new Trainers... Could there be any others?"

"He would've told us about it, and even if he forgot or something, as far as I know we're the only ones in New Bark Town heading out right now," Jackson put his free hand on his chin, as if to pose for thinking, "But I admit, it's vague. I ought to ask my Dad about it sometime."

"What about the egg?" Kenta abruptly joined the conversation again, holding the mentioned item in his arm still.

"Ah, so what's that?" Jackson asked.

"I already said it; an egg."

"I know that!"

Marina giggled. "That's the thing that Mr. Pokémon wanted Professor Elm to look at."

The three stared at the egg with a curious interest for a little while.

"Pretty odd how it turned out to be an egg, huh?" Jackson asked eventually. "It's not really a _discovery_... "

"That's what I thought," Marina replied, and Kenta nodded in agreement. Putting away her Pokédex, she zipped up her backpack and put it on. She stood and held her hands out to Kenta, who returned the egg to her.

Kenta stood as well. "Are you leaving already? Didn't you just get here?"

For a moment, Marina stared at him and then Jackson with a blank expression, but smiled. "No, not yet! I didn't get the chance to explore the city, so I'll walk around a little first."

"Aren't you tired?"

"Nope," she gave this simple answer with a merry smile. Marina turned and headed toward the pool's exit, her friends tagging along.

The three were, strangely, silent as they left the Pokémon Center and strolled down one of Cherrygrove City's streets. The weather was calm, heavy with clouds and the wind still dancing across the town. But when they reached the Poké Mart, a shop for Pokémon Trainers to buy their supplies, Marina turned around.

"Are you guys going to keep following me?"

Her friends, distracted at their surroundings, stopped and looked at her.

"We're not really following you," Kenta answered as he looked away. "We're walking _with_ you."

"Yeah. In fact, I was thinking about going to the Poké Mart," Jackson answered.

Marina smiled. "Me too!"

After a moment, Kenta said with a start, "Now that I think of it—."

"—I need to get—" Jackson announced simultaneously.

"—some Poké Balls!" Marina also said.

There was a short moment of silence in which they looked at each other with a curious kind of amusement. The three friends laughed.

"That was weird," Jackson chuckled.

Marina smiled and twirled to face the Poké Mart, careful with her egg as she walked. As expected, Jackson loyally began to follow but stopped as he noticed Kenta walking in the opposite direction.

"Just where do you think you're going, hm?" he called him out.

"What, do you want me to follow you two?" Kenta asked and then reassured, "I'll buy my Poké Balls later, but for now I want to go to those battle fields while it's still light out."

"Us...two?" Jackson seemed rather distracted by those two words, however, and then he shook his head with a grin. He shrugged and turned away. "Nah, it's all right. Suit yourself, Kenta. Later!" Jackson said happily and ran inside the Poké Mart.

It wasn't long before Marina and Jackson exited the shop. Marina's bag was only a little more filled than it was before, as she was reminded by her mother several times to spend her money responsibly on her journey. Marina had bought a Potion or two as well as a couple expendable rings for her Escape Rope, but spent the most of her money on Poké Balls; with every ten purchased, she earned a Premier Ball. Even though they were exactly like Poké Balls save for appearance—as a Premier Ball was all white with red in the middle—Marina wanted one anyway.

The two were about to split up when Jackson spoke up.

"So Marina," he began eagerly, "How about we start traveling together?"

Marina stopped and looked at him, a curious look on her face. "What? Already?"

Jackson gave her another grin, a half-grin. "Is it still too soon?"

"Absolutely; it hasn't even been two weeks. Maybe later," Marina replied with a laugh and a nod. She continued walking with a brief skipping motion. "I'll be going now!" she announced

"Okay, okay! I'll see you again at the Pokémon Center then," Jackson replied.

Marina smiled, oblivious, and walked briskly ahead.

The entire time, he watched her as she left. "Man, struck down," he laughed, "But Marina's right; I'll just try again later!" Placing his hands behind his neck, he beamed to raise his spirits as he walked along the street.

* * *

On the western side of Cherrygrove City, a quaint beach bordered the small gulf. The sand was a crisp gold, and it was a calm sight to watch the waves and the many beach-goers that strolled past.

Marina sighed pleasantly. "My town is near the water, too. I've only been here a couple times in the summer. Well, it's also summer now," she rambled softly. Her lively emerald eyes glanced down at the egg in her lap. "But you can't hear me even if you wanted to, huh?" She laughed, stroking the warm shell softly.

Eventually, she quieted down, and her gaze ascended to the sparkling waters ahead. Her spirits, which she had worked hard to keep up, faltered just a tad.

_I wonder how Wani-Wani__'s doing__._ She leaned over the Pokémon egg and shifted her head so that her ear rested on its surface. She wrapped her arms around it gently, closing her eyes and listening for its heartbeat. _Maybe he's with a better Trainer now... I hope so. I should try asking around to see if anyone's seen a dropped Poké Ball. So long as I know someone found him…_

A course, high-pitched ringing intercepted her train of thought, and Marina hurriedly sat back up and grabbed her PokéGear. Its screen displayed the time and day of the week, but in the middle were the words "_Incoming Call_."

"Um, hello?" She muttered uncertainly. There was no reply, and the PokéGear continued to ring. Marina struggled to figure it out by scanning from top to bottom. "Um, how do I answer?"

Upon pressing the large pink button on the side, the screen displayed two small icons, one resembling Marina and the other somewhat identical to Professor Elm with an arrow in-between them. She inwardly took a moment to coo at how adorable it was, and in that time the Professor answered.

"H-Hello? Marina?"

She put on a merry smile and replied, "Hi, Professor! What's up?"

"Uh, um, it's just terrible!"

"Huh?" Marina's smile was immediately wiped off her face, belatedly sensing that something was wrong. "What is it? Did something happen over there?"

"Yes! Y-You see... I've already contacted the boys to come to the lab. Please, just get back here now!"

The icons disappeared on the PokéGear's screen. Marina stared at the phone in her hand, and a rush of worry filling her heart.

"...Oh my god," she let the words slip out of her. The surge of concern made her shiver, struck with fear that prevented her from calling back. Releasing her PokéGear, she opened her backpack and hastily yet carefully placing the white egg inside. She put it on with the same frantic caution and slid down the rock. As soon as she hit the ground, she trotted eastward. If it were not for the egg, she would have been at full sprint.

_What happened? Why couldn't he just tell me first?!_ She inwardly exclaimed. _If what Elm said was true, Kenta and Jackson must be long gone by now, knowing them...I hope they know the shortcuts to get to New Bark Town quickly._

Her thoughts now worked at a rapid pace; abandoning the carefree nature she had before. She knew Professor Elm as calm and a little disorganized, but always friendly. Never had she heard him in such a panic. It spooked her, as she hadn't a clue what was the cause.

Adrenaline rushed through her veins, monopolizing her body and urging her more to head for Professor Elm's Laboratory. When she reached the borderline between Cherrygrove City and Route 29, a voice called her out, and she stopped dead in her tracks.

"Hey, you!"


	10. Chapter 10: Marina's Rival

Thank you for your reviews, readers!

* * *

**Chapter 10  
**Marina's Rival

"Hey, you!"

Marina whipped around, facing a boy that stormed over to her. His long crimson hair flicked in haste until he stopped not too far away from her, staring her down with his familiar cold expression.

"You're—!" Marina gasped and paused, but blurted out, "You're the boy that stole my Totodile!"

"That's horrible for you to say; you don't even know me," he snapped as he narrowed his eyes, "That Totodile was mine all along."

_"Mine all along"? Then he really did steal my Pokémo__n from me!_

"What? No it wasn't! Give Wani-Wani back!"

"You expect me to just hand it over? After the trouble I went through to snatch it back from you? Of course I won't!" the boy retorted harshly.

"Then why are you here now? What do you want?" Marina replied, intimidated by his abusive tone of voice. Her eyes darted around her with her fists clenched, though aside from the boy, no one was around. She was frozen in place. Her heart was wrenched between her initial dash to Professor Elm's laboratory and confronting the thief that had stolen her starter Pokémon.

"I want to battle you," the red-haired Trainer said, "You're probably a weakling too, but I want to check what little competition I have."

"Competition...?" Marina, however, shook her head and decided to stand her ground. "I'm not a weakling, and I'll prove it! Sure, let's battle right now!"

_I'm sorry, Professor,_ she apologized in her mind, _But you'll have to wait a little longer for both me and the egg._

"Good, at least you're not a coward. The battle will be one-on-one," he murmured coolly, retrieving a Poké Ball from his jacket pocket.

"Fine with me," responded the girl with a serious frown. She too held her Poké Ball, tightly in anticipation and whatever rushing worries that passed her thoughts.

A small smirk snaked onto his face. "Prepare to lose."

The Trainers then backed away from one another to make room for their Pokémon.

* * *

Arriving in New Bark, Kenta headed for Professor Elm's laboratory in a rush. As he approached, the door opened and a man in a blue uniform exited. A golden badge was pinned to his belt and the common police hat was worn on his head, the sight similar to Kenta. Watching with concern, the boy continued a little faster as he neared the man.

"Hey, what happened?" he asked somewhat insistently.

The police officer turned to him and raised his eyebrows, recognizing him. "Oh, Kenta. It isn't good news; Professor Elm was robbed of a few Pokémon. I was just getting some information from him."

"Robbed?! Who did it?"

"Well," the man glanced at the notepad he held in his hand, "Apparently, it was a person with long, red hair...That's all for now; sorry, but I have to leave now to report this. Goodbye."

When the policeman walked away, Kenta nearly followed to stop him, but he held himself back. He turned to the large building. "Could it be the same guy...?"

The lab was very, very quiet as he entered, causing him to hesitate at the door. Though he didn't see any sign of Elm's assistant, he spotted Jackson in the distance and his footsteps echoed as he walked further inside.

"Did you just get here?" Kenta asked. His friend, who seemed to be in deep thought, turned in his direction.

"Yeah, I did. Have you seen Marina?"

"No, I haven't; not since we split up at the Poké Mart."

"Kenta!" Professor Elm exclaimed gratefully as he walked over to them. "I-I'm so glad both you boys have made it safely."

Kenta turned to him with a hint of grave relief. "Are you alright, Professor?"

"I'm still quite shaken up, but I'll be fine..."

"What happened?" he demanded. Jackson, watching the two, had a somewhat grave expression as he listened to the story he had already heard.

"My assistant and I were just doing some research when we heard a loud noise outside," Elm explained, "And when we had our backs turned to go check, a person wearing all black broke through the window with a Murkrow and Gloom." He pointed to the shattered glass of the window in the miniature library, though the shards had already been swept to the side. "The person—I couldn't tell if he was a man or a woman, maybe a woman—used his Pokémon to stop us as he began to steal any Poké Balls we had lying out.

"However, my assistant came in with his own Pokémon and chased them off. He isn't here right now; he's getting treated for the injuries he also got from fighting off the Pokémon, the brave man."

"...And you're okay?" Kenta asked again slowly.

"Yes, I wasn't hurt," Professor Elm sighed, "Where's Marina? I contacted her soon after I called the both of you."

"Not here yet," responded Jackson soon after, "But I'm sure she's on her way."

"Alone?"

"Um, yeah."

"Besides her Pokémon. Why?" Kenta added.

"Oh no," the stressed man murmured and walked over to the other side of the building. He sat himself down at one of the chairs on the table and the boys followed him with a confused concern.

"What's the matter?" Jackson inquired with a frown.

"She must be... Right now, she might be battling that person," Professor Elm admitted, "The one that stole the Pokémon here."

"What?! Why would she be after Marina?"

"Remember the person that you told me you battled in Cherrygrove City? I'd heard about an elusive red-haired Trainer, a thief who stole Pokémon from vulnerable Trainers... Yet no one knows exactly what he or she looked like and witnesses were unable to specify him or her," Elm explained.

"Wait, but didn't you tell us that he was a rumor?" Kenta doubtfully responded, placing his hands in his jacket pockets.

"Apparently, he _wasn't_ just a rumor. But taking from what Jackson's told me about the red-haired Trainer you two battled," with a sigh, Elm theorized, "I believe that he's the same person as the woman who broke into my laboratory..."

"...That..." Jackson began, but the sentence shriveled away.

"Professor Elm, that makes no sense," Kenta objected, "I'm sorry Professor, but I think that they're different people."

* * *

"Go King!" Marina called out, quickly throwing her Poké Ball to release her Cyndaquil. He popped out of the sphere in an explosion of sparkles, the flames on his back tinting orange as they went ablaze.

"Hino!"

"Why would you give a nickname to a Pokémon?" the boy grumbled the question.

"Because I like to name them," Marina stated somewhat confidently.

"Humph." Her opponent commented after a few moments of observing the rare Pokémon, "If you have feelings for your Pokémon, they only get in the way of a battle. Your Pokémon get weak and hold themselves back because of it. I'll show you how. Totodile!"

"Wani-Wani!" The girl gasped, helplessness taking over as she saw her blue crocodile. She reached out her arms to him. "Come here, Wani-Wani! It's me, Marina!"

The Pokémon glanced around in impatient anticipation, giving a snort upon seeing its previous Trainer.

"What are you doing? Order an attack," he said, wearing his sly sneer. When Marina failed to do so, much to her Pokémon's confusion, the boy Trainer crossed his arms. The Totodile in front of him glanced and seemed to mutter in joy as he mimicked his smug gesture.

At this, Marina's anxious thoughts melted away, and she let her arms fall to her sides. "Wani-Wani...?"

"Do you get what I mean?" the boy went on without notice. "Are you going to give up already?"

"Hinoa," King barked in determination at Marina's feet. Unlike the other timid Cyndaquil she had seen, he appeared fearless. Marina smiled meekly at him, and taking this as his cue, King scampered near Totodile.

Once again, Marina faced the redhead, but with a renewed confidence. "No, I won't! We'll battle you no matter what Pokémon you use! King, use your Tackle!"

"Fine," the boy replied with a smirk, "Totodile, Scratch!"

The two Pokémon lunged toward one another and collided recklessly, King flinching as claws were smacked across his cheek. But he moved to Tackle again, this time causing Totodile to stumble until the two recovered and glared, rearing for more. Marina hesitated with a quick, yet bitter, smile.

"Again, use Tackle, King!"

"Hino!" Nodding, King obediently and readily sprinted toward Totodile, the fire on his back cackling vigorously. But Totodile, catching his Trainer's sharp eyes, opened his jaws wide.

"Idiot," the boy insulted, "You fell for it."

* * *

"Why? Long red-hair isn't really a common thing in these parts, you know," Jackson returned. The absence of true disagreement lingered in his voice; he probably thought the same as Kenta.

"Just hear me out. First, the person we fought was absolutely a guy." Jackson nodded in agreement, and the black-haired Trainer shifted toward the Professor. "But was the burglar you saw really a boy?"

"Well… no, actually," Professor Elm took a moment to collect his scattered thoughts, "Maybe she had more feminine features, despite all the baggy black clothes he wore."

"Then their Pokémon," Kenta turned back to Jackson, "The boy we saw never had a Gloom or Murkrow, right?"

"Yeah..."

"But you wouldn't know if he never showed those Pokémon," Elm pointed out reasonably. At this, he watched as Kenta looked down in thought.

"...Height."

"Height?"

"What about height? Was she taller than us?" Kenta asked. He still had a somber mood behind his determined expression, the broken window in the corner of his eye reminding him of what had taken place.

"I...she definitely was. If I had to guess, she was at least a young adult."

"Then that proves it," Kenta concluded with a slight smile, "The boy in Cherrygrove was our size and probably was around our age... So he and the burglar that broke in here are different people."

The Professor raised his eyebrows, but relaxed. "Oh I see," he agreed almost in relief, "Yes, I think you're right. I'm still shaken up by this ordeal; it's hard for me to think straight. I just thought of the red hair and made those connections…"

There was some settling silence, the deep atmosphere seeming to warm up a little in satisfaction and correspondence.

"You've always had good problem-solving skills." Professor Elm made a tired grin. "And a level head for it. Picked up that trait from your mother…"

Kenta let out a laugh, adjusting the yellow and black hat on his head. "Yeah, I guess."

"Hm. Then do you think there's a relationship between the two red-headed people, Sherlock Holmes?" Jackson asked somewhat mockingly.

"_Ha-ha_," Kenta faked a laugh in return.

"They both fit that dark and evil niche, so I wouldn't be surprised," his friend mused with a meek laugh. He frowned soon after, still bitter over his loss against the red-haired boy.

"But that still worries me," Elm interjected after the light laughter had stopped.

"Why?"

"The boy knew that we got a Pokémon from Professor Elm," Kenta said with a serious glance before the Elm could answer, "He battled us even though he insulted us for being weak. So maybe..."

"He _wanted_ to battle us rookie Trainers?" Jackson asked, wearing a twisted frown. He scratched his head and then gasped. "Then he must be going after Marina to battle her too!"

"...Yes," responded Professor Elm. He rested his elbows on the table, looking at his hands with a thoughtful expression. "Though if she battles the red-haired boy, it won't be as bad as that woman…"

"It won't be that _bad?_" Jackson snapped. "When we battled him, he made us all bet one of our Pokémon to the winning Trainer!"

The man's head shot up, looking at his young son in alarm. "He took your Pokémon?"

"He didn't," Kenta confirmed, "He was going to, but blew it off saying that it was a bad idea."

"I see," Professor Elm sighed deeply.

"And he said that we were weak, that redheaded jerkface," grumbled Jackson and he turned to Elm, "We should go find Marina!"

"No, it's best that the two of you stay here," Elm argued, "Whether she wins or loses, Marina will return safe and sound."

"But what if he makes her bet on her Pokémon—?!"

"By the time you find Marina, if you do, the battle might already be over. And aside from Marina, I'd feel more comfortable if the both of you stayed here. I don't know what to do if that thief decided to come back..."

The two boys stood in frustrated silence, knowing that he was right.

* * *

"Water Gun!"

"Wani!" His jaws wide open and ready, Totodile sent dozens of water bullets toward his target. Unable to dodge, King wailed as he was showered in water, retreating and the fire on his back flickering away. When Totodile was done, he jumped around ecstatically in a happy, semi-victory dance.

"What? When I got Wani-Wani, he didn't know how to do Water Gun!" Marina exclaimed in shock.

_Yet he learned it within two days of being with this guy?_

"I'm _much_ better at raising Pokémon than you are. Since it left you, it's gotten stronger," the crimson-haired boy said with a smirk. However, he quickly glared at Totodile's pointless dancing around. "Quit doing that. Now, Bite!"

Glancing at him, Totodile hopped one final time and ran toward King with his jaws wide open. The Cyndaquil evaded the crocodile's large jaws and turned to his opponent, who pivoted on the spot and headed toward him.

"King, use Ember!"

"Rashi!" Marina's Pokémon called firmly as the flames on his back burst to life in a flurry of oranges, yellows, and blue-greens.

Marina gasped. "Wow, blue fire!"

Her opponent wasn't nearly as impressed. "Totodile, counter with Water Gun!"

As if in a sudden panic, Totodile sprayed the large water droplets at his opponent. The two attacks collided with one another, forming a beautiful array of azure blue before they began to combine. Both Pokémon, standing close to one another, refused to give in as their attacks hissed and fizzled, causing a thin stream of steamy smoke to grow rapidly between them. Soon it blocked both creatures from view and one could barely make out their figures in the steam.

"King!" Marina called, holding one of her hands as she bit her lip The boy standing across from her, though she couldn't see him either, folded his arms impatiently the longer the white cloud lingered.

* * *

Kenta let out a conflicted sigh. "So, we're just going to wait here?"

"But… Marina could be in danger! You don't know what would happen if she loses!" Jackson cried out, waving his arms around.

"There's still a chance for her to win, Jackson," Professor Elm said. "If she loses, then she loses. The boy you met wasn't the most polite, but he still battled fairly, didn't he?"

"But...!"

"He's ruthless," Kenta joined in though not nearly as desperate sounding, "He used a _Nidoking_ out of nowhere just so he could defeat my Cyndaquil in a single shot, and he could've just used his other Pokémon." The two final words were spoken after a bit of hesitation; his suspicion of the boy's Totodile being Marina's was wavering. However, another concern was on his mind as he thought of that cold, red-haired Trainer's glaring silver eyes. He made a scowl at the recollection and lowered his gaze. "To think that Marina is with someone like him alone..."

"Kenta, she'll be_ fine_," reassured the Professor strongly. He frowned as Jackson stubbornly turned away and returned to his leaning position on one of the bookshelves, glowering at the floor.

"I know that. But I can't do anything to help, even if it's just watching the battle... It just ticks me off," Kenta murmured with an underlying anger.

"It _ticks_ me off more!" Jackson added irritably.

There was a sigh from Professor Elm as he adjusted his glasses. He then turned to the window, thinking silently for some time.

"Boys, one day she'll have to learn how to defend herself when no one else can. She can't be protected forever from every bad thing that she comes in contact with."

"Of course she can! As long as we're with her!"

"But what if when either of you are _not_ around to help?"

"That's _crazy._ We're best friends with her! When are we not around?"

"When the three of you split up the first day of being Pokémon Trainers," Professor Elm said with a mild grin, "And after this, when you all can finally start traveling without any more errands from me." Even as he said this with a calm tone, it still shook tensely at its core.

Jackson continued to glare at the floor, though the intensity moderated to a more gentle anger. Then, closing his eyes for a moment, he turned to his father with a worried frown. "Marina will come back either way, right?"

"...Yeah," Kenta said with a nod and Professor Elm followed his actions.

"I'm certain of that. All we have to do is wait for her return."

* * *

When the smoke cleared, both King and Totodile were still standing with tense anticipation flickering in their eyes. The flames on the Cyndaquil's back had extinguished once more, but he shook his head to air out the moisture that stuck to his fur. Though Totodile looked fairly famished, it bounced up and down, berating his opponent in frustration.

"Hinoa!" King rebuked almost fiercely with a smirk. His fire again came alive, though the presence of the blue flames was far less prominent.

The boy glared at his Pokémon. "Totodile, finish it off. Water Gun!"

"Wani!" Leaping again, Totodile jetted another stream of water balls from his throat.

"King, try another Ember!"

The Cyndaquil stayed where he was, facing the attack head on while taking a prepared and guarded stance. He cried aloud as the flames on his back snarled fiercely, and for a brief moment it was engulfed in hazel hues before reverting to the gallant crimson-orange. They swallowed King's figure and evaporated the water that pelted him as King went on all fours to lunge toward his enemy.

"Wani!" Totodile shrieked as King nailed into him while still shrouded in the flames. Shoving him to the ground, the fire entangled in King's figure vanished as he watched Totodile fall back unconscious.

There was an intense moment of disbelief from both Trainers, but Marina was the first to react.

"Wow...We... We won, King!" Marina cried out.

"Rashi!" The Cyndaquil turned and ran to Marina, who opened her arms to hug him. He let her carry him as the girl stared and petted him in glee.

"What kind of attack was that?" she asked. "That wasn't Ember."

"Hino," King replied with a fatigued sigh.

"Humph," the red-haired Trainer interrupted, "Are you happy you won?" He returned his fallen Totodile, glaring at his Poké Ball for a moment.

"Yeah, I guess." Marina paused with a slight glance at the ball as well, her smile fading a little. "I'm Marina. Who are you?" she inquired.

The boy hesitated. "My name is Silver," he introduced curtly and turned away, walking away as he had before. But he suddenly came to a halt after a few steps, his crimson locks flipping at his shoulders. "I can't believe I even _let_ myself be defeated by the likes of you," he growled, "You're not suited to be a Pokémon Trainer like I am."

"Well, why not?" Marina asked. "I studied really hard to pass the test and get my Trainer's license; I _earned_ my starter Pokémon. But you… you stole it from me!"

"Humph," Silver let out a rough sigh again, "You don't understand anything. Forget that; you're too naïve, so much that I almost pity you. It's pathetic."

"Naïve? ...How am I naïve?" With a concerned glance at King, Marina watched Silver as he crossed his arms without looking back at her.

"Being a Pokémon Trainer isn't about traveling. Trainers go through grueling challenges, and battles get violent. Stay the way you are and you'll break when you least expect it.

"I'm not the type to give advice to weaklings, but I will just this once: shape up or quit," his steely-gray eyes glared at her, "Your Pokémon may try to get strong, but _you_ don't have any potential. You're just a fool."

Marina broke eye contact with him as the words stung her heart. The grip she had on King's fur tightened while she narrowed her eyes in thought.

King barked angrily, sensing the meaning of the boy's callous remarks.

"But..." Marina looked back up and exclaimed, "I'm not a fool! Being a Trainer isn't all about battling, it's about bonding with your Pokémon!"

"Humph." Silver narrowed his eyes and looked away, retreating without another glance.

A blank expression on her face, Marina watched after him for a few moments, but swiftly turned away toward Route 29 once more.

* * *

Marina's Pokémon:  
King the Cyndaquil  
Nana the Sentret  
Tata the Rattata  
Kenya the Spearow  
Phany the Phanpy


	11. Chapter 11: Explaining the Situation

Thanks for the review, AnimeCrazy88!

My life's a little more busy than usual, as of late. It'll probably just slow me down a little.

* * *

**Chapter 11**  
Explaining the Situation

Shuffling through a path of knee-high grasses, Marina looked into the sky thoughtfully. King had been recalled to his Poké Ball, so she now sped through Route 29 with both her hands free. From time to time, she nimbly scaled down ledges, which were a quick shortcut to get to New Bark Town.

Silver's blunt words drifted in her pondering mind. She frowned as she slowed a little.

"Am I still really that naïve...?" her lips murmured inaudibly. "Ah!" A scream escaped her as her foot slipped and she clumsily skidded down an unseen ledge.

Coming to an uncoordinated crash on her knees, she blinked once and quickly opened her bag. She heaved a sigh, seeing that the egg she carried was still intact. Relieved, she zipped her bag shut. Her eyes caught the smaller front pocket, and a moment later she opened it and grinned softly at the green and white Poké Ball inside. Touching it only once, she shut the pouch and brushed the grass off her shorts and knees before standing.

"Well, that was close," Marina said. With a quick, deep breath, she slipped her backpack over her shoulders and continued through a tall field of grass. Her hand unconsciously went to check the bandana on her head before grasping her PokéGear. She went through the menu, and a geometrical mapping of the area around her appeared on the screen, full in color to represent the earth's varying levels.

_I'm definitely close now. So...Oh!_ She spotted a satellite dish poking out of the trees not far off—the one from Professor Elm's laboratory—and headed straight for it. When she reached the building, she found that the front door was unlocked; probably left that way for her and her friends.

Marina looked around as she shut the door behind her. The lab was peculiarly silent despite some shuffling she could catch in the distance. She turned with a start, however, as she saw the broken window on her left that spilled the evening light into the room. Some of the nervousness that she had taken out on the battle with Silver crawled back to her and she scanned the area again.

_What on earth happened here?_

"Marina!"

There then came fast-paced footsteps that echoed just a little. Marina looked ahead to see Jackson running toward her.

"Hi, Jackson. Just what happened—?"

"Are you okay, Marina?!" He interrupted as he grasped her shoulders. "I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you!"

"Wha…? I'm okay," Marina replied after a moment, blinking blankly, "Why?"

"Well, uh, just follow me!" Jackson snatched her arm firmly and dragged her further into the building. Taken aback by the action, she winced and tried to pull away.

"Wait—! Hold on a second! Jackson! Let go! Are you trying to pull my _arm_ off?" She asked more intensely than she intended, almost snapping at him. As soon as she said it, her friend automatically released her and turned, stunned by Marina's response.

"Did I hurt you, Marina? I'm sorry!" he apologized.

"N-No, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to come out that way," Marina replied just as fast, "But what's up with you?"

"Umm," Jackson distractedly whirled around and hurried to the other side of the building, "Yo, can you guys hear me?"

Glancing around anxiously in confusion, Marina followed him. _What's going on? Really, why is Jackson concerned about me? He should be worried about the Professor..._

She and Jackson passed by the library and entered the room where they and Kenta received their first Pokémon. However, now the table was spotless and Professor Elm sat in one of the chairs, unharmed to Marina's relief. Kenta was drinking from a can of soda as Marina walked in. Upon seeing her, he choked on the beverage and let the it slip from his hand to clatter onto the floor.

Marina's eyes widened at this and she asked, "Kenta, are you okay?"

"I should be asking you that," Kenta coughed. He avoided the mess he had made and approached her.

"What...?"

"How did it turn out? What did he do?"

"Did he make you bet your Pokémon too?" Jackson interjected with his own question. Both of the fretful boys watched her as she waved her hands, silencing them.

"What's going _on _here?" Marina raised her voice as she continued in a small ramble, "Everyone's acting weird! Don't be asking about me, what about _you, _Professor Elm? What about the broken window back there? What happened? And who do you mean by 'he'?"

"They mean the battle you might've had with a particular boy, if you met him," Professor Elm calmly stated, "Don't worry, I'm fine now." He had fetched a mop and was cleaning the floor where the soda had spilled.

"Sorry, Professor," Kenta apologized with a weak grin.

"So how did it turn out?" Jackson asked Marina

"Wait a minute..." A nervous adrenaline pumped through her veins as her heart beat a little faster. _They mean Silver, don't they? Do they know about Wani-Wani? _"How...How did you know that I..."

"Professor Elm told us," Kenta stated simply, "But I guess that means you did meet him."

"Hey, don't interrupt Marina!" Jackson snapped.

"What? I knew what she was going to—."

"So what? Don't act oh-so-cool, detective Kenta, trying to predict what people say and cutting them off. It's rude to interrupt when someone's speaking!"

"Funny that you say that, because you just interrupted me," Kenta countered and crossed his arms.

"Well...Whatever!"

_Geez,_ Marina sighed. She walked around the two and approached Professor Elm, who was done cleaning the mess and watched the boys that continued quarreling. Slipping off her backpack, the girl placed it on the table.

"The egg's in my bag," she said.

Elm looked at her, puzzled. "The what?"

"Mr. Pokémon's discovery, of course!" Marina took the mop Elm was holding. "I'll put that away for you!"

_They seem normal again,_ Marina mused as she turned to Kenta and Jackson, making her way to the small closet in the corner of the room. Enclosing the mop inside it, she paused. _But really, how did they know about Silver? It's almost creepy... The Professor might've told them about Wani-Wani, but that doesn't explain why they know about the battle,_ her eyes cast a stealthy glimpse at Professor Elm, _I hope the egg will distract him long enough so I can leave. I don't want to talk about what happened._

_ So, just got to act normal,_ she concluded and turned around wearing a half-smile. Merrily she strolled right in-between her two friends, who stopped arguing the moment she did so. "Can you two knock it off? Please?" she requested cutely. "It's no big deal."

"...I guess we got carried away again, didn't we?" Kenta asked with a half-smile.

"Yup," replied Marina tonelessly.

"I'm sorry, Marina. I'll try not to reply to Kenta when he starts these silly fights," Jackson apologized endearingly.

"You're the one that started it," he muttered, shattering the false innocence. His friend sent him a glare.

"You two... Just stop fighting already. Don't..." But she trailed off as she said the last sentence under her breath. _Don't fight over me. Why do they always have to fight? Is it because I'm naïve and weak so I always need to be protected...?_ Marina pondered soon after, a frown fixed on her lips. _It is, isn't it?_

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing," Marina waved away Kenta's question. She shifted her eyes the other way and forced a nervous smile.

"This is _amazing!_" Professor Elm's exclamation intercepted the three children's chatting, and they turned to him. The Professor was looking at the egg that he had pulled out of Marina's backpack, observing it with sheer fascination.

"Eheh," Marina giggled and made a typical smile, spontaneously skipping back to the table. "Isn't it funny how there's all those triangle markings on it?"

"Quite curious; nevertheless it's a grand discovery! I've never seen such an egg before; it must be a rare Pokémon!"

"Marina, wait for me!" exclaimed Jackson as he trailed behind her. Behind him, Kenta followed suit, though he wore a frown.

_Did she really meet that boy? ...Did he really steal her Totodile?_ A slight rush of anger tingled in his veins, but he let it lie for now.

The three Trainers watched with interest as Elm examined the egg at every angle, checking the shell and various other things. At times Marina would space out until the Professor spoke to her, in which she would answer belatedly. Eventually, Elm gently put the egg down next to Marina's knapsack.

"I'll truly have to thank Mr. Pokémon for this, and of course thank you for delivering this egg safely, Marina," he said. Marina twitched, snapping out of another profound trance with a self-conscious smile.

"Of course," again she replied a moment or two later. _I guess I ought to take my leave now... Maybe I'll go back home for the night__._

"Why don't you three take a seat? You must be tired after having me call you here," Professor Elm advised. Her two friends replied casually, shrugging.

"Sure."

"Alright."

"Ah, Kenta, Jackson, sit over here on my side."

Regretting not announcing her desire to leave earlier, Marina moved and unwillingly sat down on a wooden chair. Her eyes observed as Kenta and Jackson sat across from her, on either side of Professor Elm.

"Um... So what happened, Professor?" Marina asked.

"That's right, I haven't told you yet... Someone broke in and stole some of the Pokémon we have here," Elm informed her somberly.

"Oh!" The girl looked back at where she had come. "Oh my gosh… So the robber broke that window?"

"Yes...Everyone's fine now, but I have a few questions to ask you. Would you mind?"

_Crap, he remembered. And worst off,_ her eyes darted at the empty chairs beside her, _He put me right in the spotlight. I don't mind being the center of attention, but this…_

"Sure, I don't mind," she replied stiffly.

"You've heard from Kenta and Jackson, but... Did you battle someone on your way here?" Professor Elm asked.

Marina hesitated, but nodded silently. The image of her Totodile confidently standing at Silver's feet—and blatantly turning away from her—came to her mind.

"Marina, was he—."

"Kenta, let me ask her," Professor Elm calmly cut in before Kenta could continue. "What did he look like? He _was_ a boy, right?"

Marina frowned, feeling a sudden wave of reluctance. Even so, she answered, "He was a boy, probably around my age with long, red hair. He had gray or blue eyes; I remember because they stood out a lot."

"Did you happen to get his name?" Professor Elm asked after a few moments. His face maintained the mixture of a friendly seriousness and one she could not identify.

_I feel like I'm ratting him out. He stole my Pokémon, but Wani-Wani was...happier with Silver. And stronger. I don't want Wani-Wani back._ She scanned the room again. Outside, the sun continued to set, darkening the light in the room; it must have been later than she thought.

"...Sliver," Marina muttered.

Professor Elm sighed, to her surprise.

"Silver?" asked Jackson. The tense air in the room prevented him from voicing a haughty remark, so he kept it to himself.

Kenta nodded slightly, making mental note to remember the name.

"Well," the Professor began, "You said you battled him. Did you win or lose? ...And what Pokémon did he have?" He was only able to ask the last question when he noticed Marina's hesitation, though it seemed to have been an afterthought.

"I won," Marina replied.

"You won? Really?" Jackson gasped.

"Yup. It was a fair, one-on-one battle. As for the Pokémon he used..."

_I don't like this at all...I don't want Silver to get in trouble. He doesn't seem that bad I guess. Even if he was, Wani-Wani__..._ Finally she looked down and closed her eyes, heaving a long, weary sigh.

Kenta murmured something inaudibly. He could foretell what her response would be, and he had the sudden desire to sit next to her; he disliked seeing her like this, alone and upset.

"It was a Totodile," she opened her eyes and looked up, prepared, "_My_ Totodile."

"I see... So he was the one that took it from you."

She nodded, her voice mute upon seeing the alarmed stares her friends gave her.

"Did it recognize you?" Elm asked.

"Kind of... I'm sure he knew it was me, but... I don't think he wanted me as his Trainer anymore," admitted Marina. Shifting in her seat, she smiled uncomfortably. She was distraught; and if she could, she would have run out of the laboratory as soon as Professor Elm had sat her down. Her severe reluctance began to crumble, but her resolution to hold back any horrible information about Silver remained.

_For Wani-Wani...and maybe a little for Silver too, even if he is a jerk._ A little laugh escaped her.

"Actually," Marina continued, "I think Wani-Wani wants to stay with him now. Silver's taking better care of it; he was a lot stronger when I fought him using my Cyndaquil I got from my brother. See?" She separated King's Poké Ball from her belt and held it up to show it to her friends. "I know it's a bit weird to say, but don't chase Silver. I have King now, Wani-Wani's better off without me… and I think that Silver had his own reasons for doing what he did."

Professor Elm raised an eyebrow at this, but he yielded a grin. "You're very forgiving, Marina."

With a screeching slide from his chair, Kenta stood abruptly, causing everyone to turn to him. "You mean you think it's all right for that guy to make off with your Pokémon like that?"

"No, that's not what I'm saying," Marina replied modestly. However, she paused and her fake smile vanished as she looked into his burning navy blue irises.

"Then why are you sticking up for him? He stole your first Pokémon! Your _starter _Pokémon!"

"Kenta...!" She averted her eyes from him, her voice growing softer as she held King's Poké Ball. "I'm not sticking up for _him_... Don't get so worked up. It already happened; Wani-Wani belongs to Silver now."

"But are you _really_ fine with that? You...!" As Kenta's face was burdened with a fierce anguish, he choked on his words when Marina looked back at him.

_No, I'm not, and it's not because Wani-Wani was stolen from me. It's not just about that,_ Marina mentally responded, though the meaning seemed to shimmer in her glittering eyes. There was only silence as everyone looked at the two young Trainers, Jackson being sternly held back by his father from snapping at both of them.

"Tch." Kenta turned his head away from her so she was unable to see his face. As soon as he did this, Marina's gaze wavered and she stared down at her lap, King's Poké Ball held loosely in her hands. She clipped it to her belt, silently sitting in the chair for a few more moments.

She let out a sigh and, unable to take the atmosphere, stood up.

"I'm going home now," she muttered.

"But—!"

"Jackson," Professor Elm spoke sharply and his brown-haired son shut his mouth. He then looked up at the girl, who failed to meet anyone's eyes. "It's all right, Marina."

Crossing her arms feebly, Marina nodded without uttering a sound.

"But it's already dark out, so you can stay here for the night. I'd like the three of you to stay tomorrow as well just in case. By then, my assistant should be back. This is just one more thing I ask of you; I don't want to take any chances," Professor Elm requested.

Jackson nodded slowly, wearing a concerned and helpless frown as his eyes moved from Kenta to Marina and back again.

"Alright," she said and then added flatly, "I'm going to bed early then. Good night." She grabbed her backpack off the table and headed down the hallway beside them without another word. Watching for a second, Kenta started after her with a soft regret.

"Marina, wait—."

Professor Elm then grabbed Kenta's arm, pulling him back. Frowning, Kenta turned his head to him, whose eyes were sympathetic behind his spectacles.

"Leave her be, Kenta. She just needs some rest; it's been a long day for her, I'm sure."

Kenta hesitated, but nodded as Elm released him and went to speak to Jackson. He glanced down the hallway.

_Marina...sometimes I don't get her. She looked really upset. Why would she defend this Silver guy?_ The boy pondered and then narrowed his eyes solemnly. He sat down again, staring at the egg that now sat alone on the table. Releasing a quick sigh, he rested his head on his arms which lay on the table.

_I'll talk to her tomorrow..._

* * *

Marina shut the door weakly behind her and leaned her back against it, her eyes casting a tender stare downward as they adjusted to the dark. She didn't bother to turn on the lights and merely allowed herself to slide down to the floor that was covered with a dark blue rug.

"Why _was_ I sticking up for him so much?" she asked herself softly. With the backpack in her arms, she opened the front pocket and retrieved her unique little Poké Ball. As she stared at it somewhat fondly, she held it tight in her hand as if King's Poké Ball were a substitute for this one. Holding it always brought her at least a little comfort.

Her eyes shifted to the trees and the twilight sky outside the window of the guest room she resided in. Even though she stared blankly, her thoughts churned in her head like slow-turning gears.

_For Wani-Wani, I know...but there was something else. I honestly think I've met Silver before; he seems familiar, somehow__..._

She placed a hand on her forehead, clearing her mind of all thoughts temporarily. She shut her eyes moved her fingers to gently touch the side of her head, which throbbed almost painfully. Throughout enduring the interrogation, Marina did not say a word about the headache that slowly developed and slipped its vines into every corner of her mind. At first, it wasn't bothersome, but it suddenly grew much more severe when Kenta began yelling at her.

"Geez," she sighed under her breath. She let her head incline until it hit the door softly, and she rested on the floor for a while. Beyond the walls, she could somewhat hear the voices of her friends. Even hearing them made the little migraine worsen.

_I might need some aspirin or something..._ But between the pangs that relieved the longer she sat in the dark, she held her green and white Poké Ball gently in the palm of her hand.

Eventually Marina opened her eyes, staring ahead at the ceiling in thought. Still baffled, she closed them again.

"But where do I know him...?"


	12. Chapter 12: A Day at Elm's Lab

Thank you for your feedback, reviewers!  
When I looked through this chapter, I added something in there I left out. Thanks to the comments, I remembered to put it in.

Well, anyways, hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 12  
**A Day At Elm's Lab

The hours passed, and dawn eventually arrived. The slow sun rose above the pristine treetops, embracing those below it with its warmth. Bird Pokémon chirped, enjoying the cool temperature and the ever peaceful mood of the suburban morning.

In one of the few small guestrooms in Professor Elm's laboratory, the sunlight once again crawled through the window. Marina, nestled in the blankets of her bed, didn't so much as flinch when the light stroked her cheek. The small green Poké Ball was still held in her hand, as though its soothing presence was the lullaby that had eased her asleep.

The door to the room opened with a small creak.

"Marina?"

Kenta, holding the door knob, quietly walked in when he realized there was an undisturbed silence. As he had just woken, his hair was mostly untamed without his hat. His hand lingered carefully on the door, somewhat expecting the girl to suddenly wake up, stumble out of bed, and greet him.

However, the girl slept soundly.

"Are you up?" he called after a moment. She did not respond.

_Usually she's the first one to wake_, he thought. _What do I do now?_

After what had happened the day before, he hoped to talk to her to see where they stood in terms of their friendship. The two rarely ever fought, so their heated quarrel weighed heavily on his mind. Professor Elm had told him not to worry, but he could not help feeling concerned.

Giving it a moment's thought, he decided to simply wake her up himself. As Kenta walked inside her room, he stopped as he noticed a little Pokémon napping on the chair on the opposite side of the room. It had woken up rather quickly, however, and was staring at him. Beside its highly unusual burgundy-gold coat, it looked not unlike his starter Pokémon.

"A Cyndaquil…?" he wondered curiously. He waved at it and approached, seeing that it was not aggressive in the least as it yawned and stretched its little limbs. He grinned slightly. "You must be the Pokémon that Chris gave to Marina."

_"Yes."_

Not actually _expecting_ a reply, Kenta froze mid-walk. The voice he had heard was very similar to his own Cydaquil, but there was an extra layer of sound that he could only describe as a computerized voice synthesizer.

The fire-type tilted its head. _"Hi, I'm King,"_ he said.

They stared at one another for a few moments before the realization finally hit the boy.

"What the—?!" Kenta jumped back in shock, nearly tripping over himself. He looked over at Marina, who was still snoozing away. Because she was always the first to wake, he had never really realized how deep a sleeper that she could be.

He returned his attention to the matter at hand. "Y-You can _talk_? How can you do that? Pokémon don't talk," he quickly asked the Cyndaquil.

King softly cleared his throat, a cute attempt at sounding official, and shifted his head upward. Both of his little paws pointed toward a white collar that was around his neck. _"This thing can make us understand each other,"_ he said, the collar translating as he spoke. _"I found some at Mr. Pokémon's house."_

He lowered his head to look back at the baffled Trainer. _"Who are you, anyway?"_

"I… My name is Kenta. I've known Marina for a long time," Kenta introduced himself, still in disbelief. "King, right?"

_"Yup,"_ the Cyndaquil replied and fixed his posture with pride. _"My owner chose a good name for me. I'm practically—royalTV… TV? Wailordhatthepuck? 251—."_

King shook his head as the collar continued to spout gibberish even though he was not talking. Kenta gave him a stare matching the Pokémon's confusion.

"What was _that?_" the boy asked when the voice finally stopped.

_"Uh… Cindy Cyndaquil cinders—okay, it works again,"_ King tested before letting out a grunt that went without translation from the buggy collar. _"I don't know; it does that a lot. The others do it too, so—donalocomotivecat… yeah."_

"How many did you _take?_" he asked, sounding a little more interested than reprimanding. The slightly-robotic voice was jarring to Kenta at first, but it was much smoother than he had first thought.

_"That guy won't notice. He had a lot of junk; heck, I found the collars under a chair. And these things are as buggy as Caterpie. You know? 'Cause it's a bug?"_

"Yeah, I get it."

_"Oh, lemme get you one. Hold on,"_ King said and jumping down the chair, diving into Marina's backpack on the floor.

Kenta watched in silent amazement before shaking his head, wondering if he was still asleep and having a really unusual dream. Checking the digital clock on the desk, the time read seven-fifty.

_And if I remember right, don't the clocks in the lab ring at eight?_ He wondered, _I remember having to help Elm turn off all the clocks a few times before with Jackson and Marina..._ Keeping note of this, Kenta settled into the vacant chair. Memories of what happened in just the past few days came to mind. He sighed, fixing his raven-colored bangs to their usual style.

"And this is only the first week..."

The Cyndaquil jumped out of the bag carrying two collars identical to the first, which were interlaced with hi-tech wiring that glowed when activated. He dropped them and nudged one toward him.

"Thanks, I guess," the boy took it, observing it with great fascination before placing it on the desk along with Marina's belt of Poké Balls. He looked back at King. "How long have you been with Marina?"

_"Not long..."_ King made another quiet purr that was unintelligible to the collar, which fizzled until he continued speaking. _"Yesterday morning. But she was sure excited to see me. She told me she liked Cyndaquil and wanted one as a starter, and that she'll take good care of me."_

"So she wanted a Cyndaquil all along?"

_"Yeah-huh! And not just any ordinary one; because my father is her brother's starter Pokémon. Heh, I have—fennellittlecupstadium2—frack. As I was saying, I have some big shoes to—fiddlediddlepichufortytwotell… Gah! Hold on, maybe if I hit it…"_

As King struggled and failed to reach the defective collar with his little paws, Kenta leaned back in his chair with a grin. His sleepy eyes darted to Marina. He had figured that she would have wanted a Cyndaquil because of her brother, but he didn't realize just how adamant she was about it.

_Still, that isn't fair for that Totodile to be left with some punk,_ he thought.

The troubled expression Marina had worn the night before was nonexistent now, cleaned away by a serene face complimented by a tranquil frown. One of her pigtails tickled her cheek as she slept, but she took no notice of it. Occasionally she fidgeted and her eyelashes would flutter; she was dreaming. Despite his thoughts, he could not help but smile at her a little.

_ "__I'm happy to have an energetic Trainer,"_ King was saying, having somehow fixed the collar for the time being._ "A calm one won't do for me. I haven't battled enough since I was hatched, so I'm ready to take on world! …Hello? Anyone there?"_

Kenta looked down to see the little Pokémon looking back up at him. "What?"

_"You're making me wonder, you know?"_

"About what?"

_"Do you like Marina?"_ King answered with his own inquiry.

"Well, she's my friend, so obviously…"

_"No, no, no, that's not what I meant. This tricky collar must have a crazy word filter or something... What I mean is, do you—luvdiscrom friend way indiforktvtropes?"_

"The collar bugged out again."

_"Are you sure or are you just avoiding the question?"_

"I don't know what you're talking about," Kenta said with a short laugh.

_"Stupid collar."_ King seemed to growl in feigned annoyance. _"Then what are you thinking about?"_

"That Totodile you battled the other day...it was stolen from Marina. That was her first Pokémon," Kenta told him quite gravely.

_"Whoa, are you serious?"_ King twitched in shock. _"I never knew that! That's why she acted so weird when we first battled it. She called it Wani-Wani or something. Heh, my name's way better._

_ "It was tough opponent, but I came out on top. That was my first victory with Marina." _King's fire sprouted temporarily in response, glowing with confidence. His unusual fur seemed to sparkle in the morning rays, catching the boy's eye.

"King, you're a completely different color than any other Cyndaquil I've seen... What happened to your fur?"

_"This?" _King looked at himself for a moment and then shook his head. _"It's been that way since I was born, actually. I don't know why."_

"Oh...It's cool."

_"Thanks. I like it a lot."_

"You talk a lot, too."

_"I like talking, and how many Pokémon can say that they've had a comprehensible conversation with a human—beeffourivsfourtytwocyphrmeowthnyanya?"_

Silence overcame the two.

_"Well, _mostly_ comprehensible,"_ King admitted.

* * *

Marina walked down the middle of an abandoned street, her soft footsteps echoing. It was dark, and only the full moon offered some light. The cobblestone street seemed dull and gray, and the buildings were old in age yet grand in detail. She looked around, unable to recognize the place, and she shivered as she felt a cold wind.

"Where am I?" she asked, her voice unanswered. Nevertheless, she continued onwards.

All was silent except for a rushing sound of water ahead of her, and she reached a clearing; a simple central square. At its center was a large stone fountain. A trail of water beautifully spewed from the top, as though reaching for the moon.

"Where is everyone?" she wondered aloud. Not a single soul seemed to be out, and none of the beautiful homes had lights pouring from their windows. The background of the city fell into the cloak of night as the moon was blocked by clouds.

_"Marina,"_ a combination of two voices, one powerfully soothing and the other cold with just a hint of gentleness, spoke out.

"Huh?" Marina's eyes blinked and searched her surroundings again. Two figures, one towering above the other, were now standing beside her. Marina jumped back and retreated at their sudden appearance.

The taller was a cinnamon and brown-colored lion with a crimson-gold mask, and the shorter was a boy with long, red hair. The boy's eyes were closed along with the potent lion that stood tall over him. Though they were nearly concealed in the weak but prowling darkness, Marina could recognize them, especially the young boy.

"Is that…an Entei? Wait a minute … _Silver_?" Marina called in confusion, though her voice was suppressed to a whisper.

The boy seemed to smirk in response. In a simultaneous action with the lion, they opened their eyes and their matching silver irises seemed to give off an eerie glow.

Clueless and a little unnerved, Marina took another step away when she looked from the boy to the lion.

A gentle laugh broke the silence, and Marina turned to its origin. Also as though appearing from nowhere, an elegant woman stared at her whilst standing in the fountain's pool. Though wisdom swirled in her expression, she wore a youthful smile. Long blond hair cascaded over her shoulders, and she gave off a strange reassuring aura. An immense feeling of safety washed over the girl.

"Who are you?" Marina asked her.

With another soft laugh, the woman spoke as clear as crystal. "It's time to wake up, Marina."

As though on command, the moon vanished and everything around Marina was swallowed up in darkness. She stood alone, and not even the sound of water existed. Nothing surrounded her any longer.

* * *

Interrupting the silence between King and Kenta, Marina stirred and muttered in her sleep. The two turned to her with a start, watching as the girl sat up and stretched her arms.

_"Yay, you're awake!"_ King yipped loudly, almost drowning out the voice of his collar.

"Good morning," Kenta greeted, feeling a little on edge as he prepared for any potential negativity from her.

Surprisingly to him, she looked at them with a drowsy gaze, keeping her head tilted slightly. She then covered her mouth as she yawned.

"Hi Kenta, what are you doing in here?" Marina questioned. King made his way to Marina's bedside, while Kenta settled to stay in his chair.

_"Good mornin' Marina!"_ King exclaimed. With a small smile, his Trainer leaned over to pat him but stopped suddenly.

"Wait...you can talk...?"

_"Of course I can, don't you remember? It's morning already; it's time to get up!"_ The girl nodded groggily at first, but she giggled as the spunky Cyndaquil leapt up and bounced on the bed.

"Okay, okay… I'm up." Marina looked at her friend, who almost flinched at her gaze.

"What?" he asked awkwardly and berating himself for the lame response.

"...Why are you in my room?"

"Well, I-I thought you'd be awake already. I was going to wake you up, but," he turned to King, who was playfully rolling around on the sheets as his collar began to malfunction again, "your Cyndaquil started talking to me, which really surprised me."

Marina smiled, half-asleep still. Then she asked, "What time is it?"

"It's almost eight, I think," he answered, double-checking the clock behind him.

"Really? Geez, I was so tired last night. I even forgot to change into my PJs."

"Yeah. I even got up earlier than you... Remember how you used to come over to my house on the weekends at the crack of dawn?"

"Mm-hm," she replied with a little laugh as she stretched again, realizing belatedly that she was holding her little Poké Ball. "It was silly to do that to you—and Jackson too—but I was bored. Chris and May always slept really late."

"We'd try to get up because we wanted to play with you, but then we couldn't and kept dozing off," laughed Kenta.

"Yup," she smiled at him. Feeling a bit uncomfortable with the silence, Kenta looked away and stared at the alarm clock.

"So, what are we going to do until everyone else wakes up?" he asked.

"Hm...I could take a shower."

_"Marina, you said that you did that last night, remember?"_ King interjected.

"Oh...oh, right!" Marina laughed again and slipped out of her bed, "I'm still half-asleep, I guess."

"I can see that," Kenta said with a grin.

Marina yawned again, a fake one in a playful reply to him. She walked over to the desk, clipping the belt around her waist and going through her backpack. "King, were you in here?"

_"Yeah, I wanted to give your friend a collar,"_ her Pokémon responded as he burrowed underneath Marina's pillow, muffling both his and his synthesized voices.

"Is that okay?" Kenta asked. "He said that he just took them from Mr. Pokémon's house."

"Yeah, it's fine. Mr. Pokémon saw King trying to sneak them in my backpack while I was eating lunch. He said they didn't really work and I could have them anyway," Marina responded with a shrug.

A stifled, "_told you,_" came from under the pillow.

"That's good, as long as he didn't steal them. But they seem to work pretty well to me," he said with a grin. He took out his PokéGear and turned it on.

"Really? I could barely get it to work at all last night. It just sounded like someone pulled words out of a hat."

"Haha, yeah, it does."

Marina stood and, watching Kenta, reached for her own phone. She stared at it for some time before glancing back at him. In an attempt to mimic him, she fiddled with it haphazardly and leaned in closer to get a better look at what he was doing.

Realizing that he was being watched, Kenta looked up at her with a start. "Wh-What?"

"You know how to work a PokéGear, don't you?" she asked perkily.

"Of course." Kenta glanced at the girl's pink and white PokéGear as she hung it around her neck. "You just got yours, right? It looks brand new."

"Yup, my mom gave it to me when we chose our starter Pokémon, but I don't really know how to use it—."

Their conversation was interrupted by the alarm clock, making them both jump.

"Oh, looks like it's eight now," Marina said as she read the displayed time.

"I guess everyone should be waking up." Kenta stood on his feet, silencing the alarm as the girl pulled King from under the pillow. Letting Marina go first, she and Kenta exited the room.

Less than an hour later—and after feeding the rookie Trainers' Pokémon—Marina, Kenta, Jackson, and Professor Elm sat down at the table where they had been the previous night to question Marina. However, this time the mood around them was amiable yet awkward as they ate breakfast together. From time to time, everyone would eye Marina as they ate their pancakes.

_What a weird dream...What did it mean?_ The girl wondered, mostly oblivious to their staring.

"I'm sorry for the plain breakfast," Elm apologized, breaking the rather comfortable silence, "I'm hardly ever here in the morning."

"That's fine. It's all good," Jackson responded gleefully. The others nodded in agreement.

Just then, tapping sounds echoed across the room. The group turned to the window on the other side, where a black bird Pokémon sat on the windowsill expectantly. Elm froze up at first, but the bird was a different, more passive Murkrow than the one that had attacked the lab. This one was small and sleek with a pretty red ribbon tied onto is tail. A letter was clutched in its talons.

Marina was the first to stand. "I'll get it. Can I?"

"Sure," Elm said in response.

Marina briskly walked toward the window pane and opened it, letting the Pokémon fly in. It fluttered above her, the bow fluttering about. The others stood and came over, and the Murkrow landed on Marina's shoulder, much to her surprise. Before perching, it dropped the folded-up piece of paper and two Poké Balls in her hands. She paused for a moment, opened the letter and smiled.

"Wow, it's from Chris!" she exclaimed.

"Seriously? Chris..." Jackson murmured, grinning at Marina's joyful reaction. He turned to Professor Elm. "How is he doing anyways? I know he got in the top ten in Kanto's Indigo League a month or two ago...but the last time I actually saw him was when he won the Johto League's Silver Conference."

"He was doing quite fine the last I saw of him. He recently dropped by, though it was just for a short time," Elm replied. As they said this, Marina quickly read the note to herself.

_Dear Marina,_

_Hey, how have you been doing? I challenged the Indigo League a few months ago, as you should probably know by now. I was so close! Competition is fierce in Kanto! I was beaten by this kid named Red. Yes, it was _that_ Red. He's really as powerful as they say. Did you see the battle on TV? It was the best battle I've ever lost!_

_So I got a chance to talk to Red, and he offered me to train with him. And you know darn well that I accepted! So here I am, writing this letter to you from the place that homes the strongest wild Pokémon in Johto and Kanto combined—Mt. Silver. The Pokémon here are so powerful, it's extreme! It's no wonder the place is shut off from normal Trainers and tourists..._

_Anyhow, I hope you're enjoying the Cyndaquil I gave you. Pretty neat colors, huh? And because I feel like spoiling you a little more, I'm giving you the two Pokémon that come with this letter, known as Murkrow and Misdreavus. They're all yours and it's completely up to you if you want to make them your partners. Murkrow makes a better courier than a fighter; use it if you ever need to send a letter to me. Misdreavus will help you out in tight spots, but definitely stronger than your team. So wait a while, gain her trust and make sure you have the right badges before putting her on the battle field._

_I figure this might seem like cheating to give you these Pokémon, but I bet Kenta and Jackson brought their Pokémon from home too._

_Alright, I'm tired of writing all this. But here you go, enjoy this letter and good luck on your journey!_

_Your older brother,_

_Chris_

Marina looked at her two Poké Balls sitting in her palm, then at the Pokémon on her shoulder. Overwhelming happiness surged through her as her smile broadened, and she jumped and embraced the black bird, who squawked in surprise.

"Yay!" she cried out in a giggle, spinning in place. "That's so awesome; I didn't even know he'd do this!" Kenta, Jackson and Professor Elm laughed along with her, relieved to see her happy again. Of course, a letter from Chris would obviously brighten up her day. Letters were rare as with any form of contact with Marina's brother.

"It's really from him?" Kenta asked, walking toward her.

"Yeah, look!" Marina replied quickly and shoved the letter in his face.

"Thanks," he said with a chuckle. Marina, however, was distracted by the Poké Ball containing the Misdreavus. She threw it in the air, catching it after it opened and released the creature inside.

"Muu!" A small ghost Pokémon greeted her, little enough to fit in her Trainer's arms. The navy and pink tassels on her head wavered as she moved, and a row of ruby gems encircled her neck. Her yellow and crimson eyes were wide, completing her adorable figure.

Marina cheered in delight and hugged her as well, causing the two Pokémon to fidget around and glance at one another, baffled. In the background, Kenta had handed the letter to Jackson, who then rotated it to Professor Elm when he was done reading it.

Minutes later, everyone was sitting down once more and continuing their meal. Marina ate her food at a faster pace now and soon went to put it away, humming softly to herself. Her new Pokémon were both returned to their Poké Balls, which sat on the table along with Chris's letter.

"I must do some outside work today with some of the Pokémon here that need fresh air. Remember that you three will have to stay here. Nowhere else, okay?" Professor Elm explained somewhat sternly after breakfast was finished. When the three Trainers nodded without hesitation, he turned to Jackson. "Would you like to help me, Jackson?"

Jackson's face lit up. "Sure!" But as he took a step forward, he glanced at Kenta. "Hold on a sec." He grabbed Kenta's arm and dragged him away from both the Professor and Marina, who watched them in blank puzzlement before the professor sighed knowingly.

"What? What?" Kenta asked, pulling his arm out of his friend's grip.

"I want to ask you something," Jackson lowered his voice, "Do you still like her?"

It took a few seconds for this question's meaning to process in Kenta's mind. When he understood, he promptly smacked his own forehead with his palm. "How many times are you going to_ ask_ me—no! We're all just friends here, remember?"

"Hm..." Jackson studied his friend's reaction. "I guess I should've expected you to feel the same way after just a day or two. But anyways, don't try anything...you know..."

"Of course not!" Kenta hissed quietly. "What the heck gave you that idea?!" Uneasy and a little angry, he glared at Jackson, who returned it suspiciously with his own.

"I'm watching you, Kenta."

"There won't be anything to see," retorted Kenta stubbornly.

"Jackson, are you coming?" Professor Elm called. "I'm going now!"

"Oh, yeah, I'm coming! Wait up!" Jackson turned and bolted right back to the man, following him without another look at Kenta.

"What was that about, so suddenly?" Kenta asked to himself, resting a hand on his cap. _He's obsessed,_ his mind flatly responded.

However, another voice answered from behind him. "I don't know. I couldn't hear him since I was too far away."

Recognizing it instantly as Marina's voice, he turned and froze. She was suddenly standing beside him, moving her curious stare from Jackson to him. Kenta quickly stepped a few paces away from her, his cheeks slightly turning pink.

The girl tilted her head to the side, raising an eyebrow. "What?"

"Y-You...never mind," Kenta stuttered. He scolded himself mentally for this habit; whenever Marina stood a little too close to him, he would always trip over his tongue. He could have sworn that his friend had picked up on it, much to his dismay, as she seemed to laugh whenever he did this.

"Sorry," Marina giggled predictably, "There's no one else around now, huh?"

"I guess," he said and refused to make eye contact with her.

After a moment of silence, Marina clapped her hands together. "Hey, want to go talk outside?"

At last, Kenta made himself face her, grinning a little. "Sure."

* * *

The two walked alongside a long crisscross wooden fence, which bordered the wilderness from the large field settled behind Professor Elm's laboratory. The early afternoon summer sun beat down on them gently as drafts of wind slipped by them as they strolled side by side. They sent out a few of their Pokémon, which took to the open field with playful or lazy excitement.

Not wanting to stray far from the lab, Marina sat on the fence and Kenta leaned against it beside her. The tension that stood between the two yesterday had almost melted away, that much Kenta could see; Marina was not truly mad at him, and he felt the same. Neither of them wanted to hold a grudge against each other. However, caution from both sides left the two silent for a while, and they watched their Pokémon without looking each other in the eye.

"You know," Marina spoke suddenly, "I had a weird dream last night."

"What about?" Kenta asked.

Marina made a half-smile, the wind playing with her cerulean locks. "Silver, I think..."

"Oh." Kenta frowned, and an odd quiet moment passed. Though Marina looked at him, he failed to notice as he stared off into the distance. "...What happened?"

"What?" Taken aback, Marina blinked.

"The dream," he answered.

"Oh. Well," she paused as she tried to remember the peculiar dream, "I was in a really old town… It was totally empty, and I was just exploring the place until I found this pretty fountain. Then suddenly, I saw Silver and an Entei appear right beside me."

Kenta looked at her, interested as his eyebrows rose. "An Entei? As in one of the Legendary Beasts of Johto?"

"Yeah, and both of them had gray eyes. And then there was this one lady sitting on the fountain."

"..._Sitting_ on it?"

"Well, she was standing in the water," Marina elaborated with a laugh. "I told you it was weird! But she was pretty; it felt like she was watching over me or something..." Marina trailed off, and a few moments passed undisturbed.

"What happened after that?" Kenta asked.

"Hm… She said something to me, but I don't remember what. Then everything just went dark, and I was standing there for a little while before I woke up."

"That_ is_ an odd dream," Kenta agreed.

"Yeah," sighed Marina, "But Silver seemed a lot nicer—."

"I don't want to talk about him," her friend said sternly. He did not want to bring about another fight.

"But…" Not willing to make him any more upset, Marina kept her mouth shut. She clutched the fence, feeling the rough wood grain on her fingertips. As her gaze descended to the fresh blades of grass, she frowned.

"...I saw that you had five Pokémon," he suddenly said, changing the subject.

Relieved, she replied, "Yup, I caught a lot of them, but I was kind of waiting for Chris to give me a Pokémon. Not the Murkrow and Misdreavus, but King...sort of."

"You really do trust him, huh?"

"Of course! I'm proud of my strong big brother," announced Marina perkily, "And well, you feel the same, don't you?"

"Without him, I probably wouldn't have met you," Kenta replied.

"That's true. He was friends with everybody in New Bark Town. But..." He glanced at her, who continued to look at the ground below her feet. The girl slowly kicked her feet. "We haven't seen him in person since he left to become Pokémon Trainer, and now May's worried that I won't come back, either."

"She is?"

"Yeah, she wants me to send letters and call whenever I can."

"Good thing Chris gave you that Murkrow, huh?" Kenta grinned, though it faltered as he saw Marina's profound and distant expression. "What is it?"

"Well, hmm," she twisted her face a little as she tried to put her thoughts into words, "I've been wondering about it for a while and I think I can understand why Chris doesn't come home. He's a Pokémon Trainer, and they travel, right? Maybe he's so used to traveling that sometimes, he… forgets that he has a home."

As Silver's final words to her swam through her mind, Marina eyed her little pack of Pokémon solemnly. "And you know, I've never really given it much thought before, but Trainers have to go through a lot, don't they? I…kind of wonder what will happen to us out there."

Her friend gazed at her, thoughtful yet puzzled at where she was going.

"Hey, Kenta," she returned his stare, "Do you think that'll happen to us, too? Will we end up like Chris and forget about this place?"

For a few moments they stared at one another, Kenta frozen in subtle astonishment. His expression melted into determination, and he stood upright to face her.

"No. Marina, we'll never do that. It wouldn't be like you, or me or Jackson to just forget about New Bark Town," he told her. "And I'm sure Chris hasn't forgotten about us either. He's just busy, that's all. You saw, he's training with Red! _Red_, the youngest Kanto Champion! I'm sure he misses you and May and your mom and dad. He'll come back to stay for a while someday."

Marina watched him for a moment after he finished talking. With an encouraged smile and a nod, she looked away as she playfully swung her feet into the air. "That's true, Chris will come home," she agreed. "Though I might be someplace far off by then."

"Yeah..."

"Kenta, do you have your PokéGear with you?' Marina asked soon after, lifting the white and pink cell phone-like device that still hung around her neck.

"Yeah, I do," Kenta responded and held up his arm. Since he was now wearing his usual red jacket, the PokéGear was fitted to his sleeve like a wristwatch. "Why?"

"Can you teach me? How to use it, I mean." The girl jumped down onto the grass and faced him expectantly.

"Well..."

"_Please?_" Marina pleaded and held her PokéGear with both of her hands.

Making an awkward grin, he laughed. "All right, all right. I was going to ask if you needed help anyways."

"Yes! Thank you!" Giggling, a bubbly Marina smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck in a brief hug. Kenta stumbled, his face flushing a bashful crimson even as Marina let go and backed away happily. He hastily shook his head and turned away to maintain his composure.

"N-No problem," Ignoring the girl's subsequent giggling, he sat down and sighed to himself. His warm cheeks stubbornly remained even as he attempted to rid himself of it.

Marina knelt beside him, sitting on the tamed grass with her PokéGear in hand. "Well?" she said to him as she waited. She smiled as he turned back to her with a grin, a friendly glint in his navy eyes.

"Yeah, well... Let's see...you see this?" He held out his PokéGear and pointed to the large button on the side, allowing Marina to easily find it on her own PokéGear. "That turns it on and off, answers calls, you know; it's like the A button on video game controllers. You have to hold it for a bit before it really turns off."

"Oh, I see..." As Kenta turned it on to demonstrate, Marina watched his every move closely.

Throughout the hour, Kenta continued to teach Marina how to use a PokéGear, telling her all he knew. Marina listened intently and nodded often to let her know she was paying close attention.

Nearby, their Pokémon stopped what they were doing and watched them. Their Trainers laughed as they talked and gradually strayed off-topic. King murmured a haughty grunt, but threw a confused look at Kenta's Cyndaquil as it burst into a fit of laughter. King playfully tackled into the amused Cyndaquil and they took off, joining the group of Marina's Pokémon in a game of tag within the open meadow of Professor Elm's lab.


	13. Chapter 13: The Journey Begins

Thanks to those who made comments! You give me an extra reason to keep going with this. I get excited every time I see even one new review; I really appreciate it!

Well, today was the last day of school for me. Now I have a lot more time to be writing and editing this story and others. I'd better keep typing away!

* * *

**Chapter 13  
**The Journey Begins

That morning, Marina returned to her role of being the first to wake. The clock in the guestroom read five fifty-seven in the morning, which was early even for her. She yawned as she went about her morning routine. Fixing her hair, she tied her bandana on her head with care. She then slipped her feet into her sneakers, petting her patient Misdreavus that hovered near her shoulder.

"Hold on a little longer," she told her. "All I have to do is put my things away and we'll be off."

"Muu," the quiet Pokémon cooed. Although King's high-tech collar sparkled actively around her neck, it only cackled and buzzed.

Clumsily at first, the girl knelt by her backpack and picked up her purple pajamas from the bed. The main pocket of her bag was wide open, its various contents scattered neatly across the floor. Trying to remember the order of organization her mother had advised, she placed the supplies in the bag as best as she could. When she was done, she placed her special green and white Poké Ball in last before zipping up all the pockets, standing with the backpack in hand. It was fairly heavy, but light enough to carry with ease once she got used to it.

Marina looked behind her, trying to wake herself up the longer she stalled. Outside the window, the little daylight appeared dreary, but despite this she could hear the bird Pokémon chirping and singing away. Beside her, Misdreavus watched silently.

"All right, what else?" whispered Marina. She sighed and tapped her cheek to further wake herself up. "Oh, right. A note!"

"Muu…" Misdreavus only sighed softly in return, watching as her Trainer went to the desk. The girl took out a pen and a little notepad from within a drawer, gripping the utensil with her right hand as she wrote. After a moment, she smiled affectionately as she flipped open another page and scribbled something else down.

"Okay. Done! Time to go, then." At that, she slipped her bag over her shoulders and left the room, making sure to close the door gently behind her.

Marina walked down the hallway along with her little ghost Pokémon, listening intently. Although she knew that she was being quiet, the silence in the lab seemed to exaggerate every sound she made. She would not mind being caught leaving by her friends, but it was mostly out of the fun of it to sneak out unnoticed. The looks on Kenta and Jackson's—especially Jackson because he was the more animated of the two—faces when they find out that she left before them were childishly amusing in her mind, and she smiled just thinking of it.

_"Ma… Marina."_

The girl jumped and suppressed a yelp upon hearing the synthesized voice of the collar. She faced Misdreavus, putting her finger to her own lips.

"Shh, we have to be quiet," she murmured urgently. Around them, some of the guest room doors were open. She did not know which rooms her friends were in, though she could certainly hear Jackson's snoring.

The little ghost seemed to understand the message, and began talking once they entered the main room. _"Shouldn't you give them a proper farewell?"_

"I'm a Pokémon Trainer, right? I want to start traveling already; somewhere beyond my hometown and other cities that I'm very familiar with," Marina responded positively with a smile, "They shouldn't worry about me."

_"Muu, muuma mu,"_ Misdreavus spoke, and the unreliable collar began malfunctioning again. Worried that the noise would wake her peers, Marina reached for the collar and flipped the switch.

"It'll be fine, don't worry," she whispered, offering a reassuring grin. She giggled obliviously at the Pokémon's cute sigh, and the two continued on. They passed the empty wooden table, and in the distance a few machines hummed softly. The broken window in the little library had been mended.

Marina touched the Poké Balls that rested around her waist. Officially, Pokémon Trainers can only carry up to six Pokémon with them at a time. This was not a problem for Marina before, but with the addition of Misdreavus and Murkrow, she had to leave one behind. Following her brother's advice, she decided to keep Misdreavus and left the Murkrow to Professor Elm, who would care for and observe it in his Pokémon research.

Having a full team on her already brought her a sense of heavy commitment, but one that she was more than willing to carry out. She promised herself to keep a close eye on her teammates.

_Silver's a special case with Wani-Wani_, she thought to herself adamantly. _But I'm not going to let it happen again. These are my friends. _

"Muu!"

Ripping her from her thoughts were an alarmed shriek, and a clatter of books beside her. Marina winced and turned to her Pokémon, who retreated from a pile of books she had knocked off the shelves. The sounds echoed in the spacious room for a few seconds before fading away.

"Misdreavus..."

_"__Muu muma muu…"_ Misdreavus seemed to apologize, floating timidly by her side.

Silence followed as Marina made haste to put away the fallen books back in place. In all honesty, she felt eager to leave. Despite being relieved that the professor was letting the subject of Wani-Wani lie, she did not want to linger anymore. Indeed, she desired to travel about freely like a Trainer ought to. Being in the laboratory made her think of worrying things, such as why the rude redhead felt familiar to her.

_I guess I'm thinking too much._

"Let's get out of here," she murmured to herself as she placed the last book on the shelf. She turned and opened the door, letting her Pokémon through before closing it.

Stepping away from the lab, Marina took a moment to breathe deeply. She smiled as a weight was lifted off her shoulders. Turning to Misdreavus, she turned the collar back on and skipped down the path.

"All right! Come on, we have a Pokémon to catch called Hoothoot. We might find one, even with this light, so we should get going," she told her Pokémon in a more prominent tone now that they were outside.

_"I will be right behind you,"_ Misdreavus replied with a nod.

"You're so proper," commented Marina, "It's a little weird."

_"In return, you're quite frivolous."_

"Frivo-what?"

"_Frivolous?"_

"Umm, I don't know what that means. Oh well, let's go!"

"Muu! Muuma… _Yes, let's._"

The two turned onto the trail leading to Route 29. With a final glance over her shoulder at the familiar laboratory and her hometown, Marina quickly strolled into the wilderness with her Pokémon.

* * *

As the thumping of books and a brief shrill cry sounded, Kenta woke with a start. He sat up, his black hair—especially his bangs—messy and askew. Across the hallway in the other guest room, Jackson had sprung right from his bed and stood in the doorway of his room.

"Did you hear that?" Jackson asked groggily.

"Yeah," Kenta nodded and turned on a lamp, "It sounds like something fell over..."

"What time is it...?"

"Six-fifteen," answered Kenta as he yawned.

"Six in the _morning?_" Jackson seemed to wake more at the answer, shocked.

"Uh, yeah," Kenta replied and reached for his Cyndaquil's Poké Ball before walking into the hallway. Both boys were equally drowsy, but Kenta stayed alert in case the thief decided to make a return. However, neither of them heard anything else, not even the shuffling of feet. Those few moments of peace relieved the boys of any suspicion.

"Did someone else wake up?"

"...I think I know who," said Kenta.

"It wasn't my dad! No siree," denied Jackson.

"No, not the Professor," they made eye contact as Kenta continued, "Marina." He trailed off as he headed for the girl's temporary room down the hall. The door was left ajar, and his guess was confirmed as he walked inside. The bed's sheets were fixed, and the chair was set properly underneath the desk. Just about everything in the room appeared normal, like no one had ever stayed in the first place.

"She's gone? Where is she?" Jackson murmured, growing wide awake by the moment as he peered into the room.

"None of her things are here...I guess she left," Kenta quietly replied. Spotting a notepad on the desk, he walked to the desk and picked it up. "Look, she wrote something." As Jackson rushed over to him, he began reading the little letter written on it in Marina's bubbly handwriting.

_Dear Kenta, Jackson, and Professor Elm,_

_I left on my journey while you guys were asleep. Sorry, but I want to truly start traveling! I might even be in Cherrygrove by the time you get this; Route 29 is a cinch for me. Please don't worry__.__ I can take care of myself, really!_

_I hope I'll see you guys again soon. Maybe Kenta and Jackson can catch up with me before I get to the first Gym in Violet City? Tee hee! Good luck, and wish me luck too!_

_Love,  
Marina_

"Wh-_What?!_" Jackson bellowed. "She _left_? No!"

"Jackson, don't yell," Kenta told him groggily, "It's too early for that."

"Speak for yourself!" snapped Jackson, though he went on in a considerably quieter tone. "What was she thinking? I never even got to ask her again if she wanted to travel with me! She went off all alone like that without even saying goodbye—."

"She _did_ bother to write us a letter," Kenta stated, interrupting him.

"So? It wasn't a goodbye in person. I never even got her PokéGear number!" Jackson continued to ramble on, not giving so much as a glance to his friend. "I've been meaning to ask, but with everything that happened I never had the chance! I knew I should have asked her during breakfast yesterday! Or maybe when I was done helping Dad with feeding the Ponyta! Agggh, what should I doooo?!"

Kenta shook his head and looked back down at the notepad, reading the letter again. Then, out of honest curiosity, he turned to the next page to find an extra little note.

_P.S. Thank you, Kenta!_

Below the small postscript was a set of numbers; Marina's phone number.

"...What is it?" Jackson asked as he suddenly stopped his ranting, noticing the grin that spread across Kenta's face.

"Marina didn't give a good-bye in person, but she _did _give us her PokéGear number," said Kenta as he showed him the paper.

At first, Jackson gaped in shock, but his expression quickly melted into suspicion. "What's up with that note to you?"

"Marina didn't know how to use her PokéGear, so I showed her yesterday. Hopefully she has the number right," Kenta replied, still beaming somewhat.

"So that's what you were doing..."

"You were _watching _us?"

"Yeah, I was. I have to keep my eye on my rival," Jackson snatched the notepad out of the boy's hand, "I'll be taking this."

"Hey, give it back!"

"For what reason?" Jackson shot back.

"Why else? To get her number."

"And why is that?" he asked and narrowed his eyes, folding his arms in an overly-pronounced way. "Huh? Huh?"

"...Nothing special. You know, just to talk," Kenta answered, mimicking Jackson in a much more modest manner. Moments passed with them staring at the note, and Jackson turned his back on him.

"Nope," he said flatly.

"Hey!"

* * *

"Whew, I'm tired already." Marina sighed, out of breath as she sat down on a bench in Cherrygrove's Pokémon Center. She took a look at her PokéGear, which currently displayed the overall map of Johto. It took far less time getting through the area due to her knowledge of Route 29 and the more detailed map that the PokéGear had to offer, however it still took a few hours because of the distance. Also, because she was in a consistent sprint the entire way, she was left out of breath by the time she reached Cherrygrove City.

"Aw, I never did find a Hoothoot," she said to herself. "Maybe next time."

Moments later, Nurse Joy approached her with a tray holding Marina's Poké Balls. Spotting her, the girl stood and took them with a small, appreciative bow. "Thank you, Nurse Joy."

"Anytime," she replied kindly, "I saw you the other day, didn't I? Why are you still here in Cherrygrove City?"

Marina smiled and clipped her Poké Balls onto her belt. "Well, I was on an errand the other day. But _now _I'm on my real journey as a Trainer."

"I see. So you'll be taking the Pokémon Gym Challenge?" The nurse made a smile at her as the girl nodded confidently.

"Yup! I'll be getting all the eight badges of Johto," Marina merrily replied, "I'm going to go now while it's still daylight. No time to waste!"

"I'd certainly say so. You have almost a year before the Johto League Tournament starts, but all that traveling can take you quite a while. That's why these Pokémon Centers are here to help," Joy said and smiled sweetly, "Good luck then, Marina."

"Thanks; goodbye!"

Remembering haphazard search for Mr. Pokémon's house, Marina walked through Route 30 with her PokéGear constantly in hand. The next town was Violet City, one she had visited a few times in the past, and it contained the first Pokémon Gym for her to challenge.

The eroded dirt trail soon gave way to Route 31. Trees and tall grass continued to surround and occasionally overrun the path. It did not take long before she felt like she was lost, but she checked her map and stayed on the path as close as she could. Along the way, fellow rookie Trainers battled her with their freshly-caught Normal and Bug-type Pokémon. Each battle became progressively easier as Marina's partners grew used to following her commands at a moment's notice. She managed to win every match thanks to the amount of Pokémon she had, increasing her and her team's morale.

After a tedious match against a bug catcher that had nothing but five Caterpie and a Weedle, Marina double-checked her belt to make certain she had all of her Pokémon, and continued onward with glee. As excited as she was, she walked to conserve her stamina.

A sudden buzzing reached her ears, and she looked up to see a large, red bug Pokémon landing not too far away in the grass. Larger than her Misdreavus, it was just as cute with wide black irises, and it seemed to twitch nonstop as it nervously sat alone.

"Oh, a Ledyba," Marina murmured its name with a smile. She reached into a side pocket in her backpack blindly and took out her Pokédex. Flipping open the cover, she pointed the crimson device at the Pokémon. The machine came to life and displayed various data on the screen, including a picture of a Ledyba. It then spoke in an informative, mechanical voice.

_"Ledyba, the Five Star Pokémon. Type: Bug/Flying  
Ledyba are very timid and sometimes cluster in groups to keep warm and have company. The fluid secreted by its feet indicates its location."_

Marina smiled and snapped the Pokédex shut, grabbing a Poké Ball to quietly throw it. "Go, Misdreavus! Use Tackle—Um, I mean, Psywave!"

"Muu," Misdreavus said wistfully. She soared over to the Pokémon and released waves of multi-colored rings. The Ledyba cried out in fear and looked at the two, its spotted wings buzzing as it took flight. It turned to fly away, causing the little ghost Pokémon to cut it off by flying in front of it.

Marina thought as she tried to remember Misdreavus's attacks as Ledyba attempted multiple times to escape. She had to catch up with the two Pokémon by the time it hit her, snapping her fingers. "Use Mean Look Misdreavus!"

"Mu!" Again flying in front of her enemy, Misdreavus narrowed her eyes, which shone a pensive yet alluring glare.

Ledyba flinched and grunted in aggravation, finally standing its ground.

_Good! __Can't escape now!_ Reaching into another side pocket, Marina retrieved an empty Poké Ball. She spun once and threw the sphere vigorously, calling out, "Alright, Poké Ball, go!"

The Ledyba spun about in front of Misdreavus before it was trapped inside the Poké Ball. The sphere then dropped to the ground with a heavy clunk. After a momentary jiggle, it went still.

The blue-haired Trainer smiled happily. Dashing toward the ball, she picked it up with her free hand. "Great, I caught a Ledyba!"

"Muu muu," Misdreavus snapped calmly, circling her.

"Oh!" With a slight apologetic bow, Marina corrected herself and affectionately petted her Pokémon. "Right, of course! _We_ caught a Ledyba. Great job, Misdreavus!"

"Muu."

Giggling cheerfully, Marina held up her Pokédex again, placing the Poké Ball over a blue jewel-like mechanism below the screen. She tapped the navigational buttons for a while and selected the option "transport." The ball then vanished in a flash of light, much to her awe; knowing that it was transferred to Professor Elm's lab just like that amazed her.

"Well, that was easy. Thanks again!" she thanked her Misdreavus and recalled her cheerfully, facing the road once more. Marina gripped her PokéGear.

_Okay, now onto Violet City!_

The girl took a deep breath and marched onward, wearing an innocent and confident grin. In the back of her mind, she knew what she was leaving behind: her home; her family; her neighborhood friends; the homely Pokémon that inhabited Route 29; everything that was truly familiar to her. Though the path ahead of her was clearer than it was before, a vague and unpredictable future of battles, meetings, mysteries and new places awaited her. She knew this and pressed on, for it was the future, fate, and the path of a Pokémon Trainer.


	14. Chapter 14: Sprout Tower

Thanks to all for the comments! I enjoy reading them!  
Reply to a comment: Yes, the whole Silver-situation is a bit confusing. It'll become clearer later on.

Now that I have more time in summer break, I can finally be able to concentrate on chapters. This took me just today... If I can keep going at this pace, editing a chapter a day, I might reach where I am (around 30-something) before July, maybe.

Ah, and it's sort of a formality to introduce yourself when battling in the games, so you might see random OCs that have names but never appear again. So I'm sorry if they confuse you. When traveling, one meets many people and temporarily know them by name, but may never see them again after parting.

* * *

**Chapter 14  
**Sprout Tower

_"Marina, we're definitely lost,"_ stated Misdreavus. Around her and her Trainer was complete darkness, even with the glow of the Pokémon's little red necklace. It was not a strong source of light, but at least the pair could see each other and a little of the rocky path. Her Trainer's features were barely seen, save for her blue pigtails that sometimes brushed against her cheeks, though one could tell she was very worried as she sighed.

"I _know_," Marina said almost in a whine, "but what can_ I _do about it? Geez, I knew this was a bad idea… I hope I don't see any more Zubat."

_"__Check your PokéGear,"_ replied Misdreavus sternly, as if both making an order and trying to keep the girl from freaking out...again.

"Yeah, but..." Marina uncertainly lifted the device hanging around her neck and checked the map. The screen too produced a faint amount of light that allowed her to see, and her little ghost Pokémon made a troubled look as she looked at it from over her shoulder. An overall map of Johto was displayed, showing them where they were—Dark Cave—though there was no detailed map available for the interior of the cave.

_"Dark Cave indeed,"_ Misdreavus commented with a glance at the infinite black depths around them, _"We ha__ve been in here for an hour... And though we've caught a few Pokémon, our team will not be in the proper condition to battle—muuma muu muma mu.__"_ Though she seemed to want to lecture her Trainer more, she stopped talking when the collar began its typical acting up.

"I know, I know..." Sighing, Marina felt for the damp rocks around her as she leaned on one for support. Her foot toyed with a pebble on the unseen ground with her foot. To placate her restless mind, she thought back to her travels so far previous to being entrapped in the dark and dreary cave located on Route 31. She had spent two days navigating the winding road, dawdling Trainers, and wild Pokémon. Since Marina was close to Violet City, she had decided to take a small detour in Dark Cave to check out the Pokémon. Her expectations for the PokéGear's maps were too high, however; she was now lost in the most terrible place she could ever imagine being stuck in.

But ripping her from her thoughts was a deep grunt from below her, and upon feeling the earth move, Marina cried out in a scream and leaped away. This recoil led to her running into a stalagmite, and she dropped her PokéGear, allowing it to dangle around her neck as she held her aching head. "Ow, ow, ow...!"

_"__What is it?"_ Misdreavus asked her, floating to her side.

"The ground—the ground shook!" The girl Trainer exclaimed. Misdreavus's figure glided silently downward.

_"It's a Pokémon,"_ Misdreavus concluded.

Marina attempted to peer through the shadows, grasping her PokéGear again. She could just barely see the craggy rock Pokémon that detached itself from the ground around it. Though somewhat small, its body had an uneven spherical shape with muscular arm also made of rock. "Oh, a Geodude!"

The Pokémon furrowed its brow, grunting at them.

"What is it?" Marina asked her Misdreavus, who snorted.

_"It __would like to know why we are here__.__ It doesn't see many people here.__"_

"Oh. Um…"

_"We are lost,"_ Misdreavus said to the Geodude. It replied using various grunts and hand movements, to which Misdreavus occasionally nodded. When it was done, she flittered upward. _"Agreed, she won't. Thank you."_

The Geodude rose, supporting itself with its sturdy arms. It scanned the area before hurling itself away from them in small jumps. Misdreavus pursued, followed quickly by a nervous Marina.

"Where is it taking us?"

_"It's going to lead us out."_

"Really? Geez, thank goodness!"

Minutes later, they could see a bright light ahead; the entrance from whence the girl and her Pokémon had come. Marina smiled and ran right toward it, incredibly relieved.

"Finally, daylight!" A few steps from the cave and she spun happily outside, collapsing to her knees to hug the ground. "Grass too!"

Misdreavus nodded at the wild Geodude before going after her Trainer. She stopped as her eyes caught the light, waiting for them to adjust. Even as she did this, she watched the frantically ecstatic Marina, who laughed as she rolled on the grass briefly.

"Thank god you got help, Misdreavus! I'm _never_ going through a cave again, I swear!" Marina declared and sighed in relief.

She paused and sat up. _Wait, I have the Escape Rope with me, don't I? ...Oops. _

Instead of pointing it out, she only continued from where she left off. "I really don't like them anyway, so no dark caves for me, especially _that _Dark Cave." She stopped when she noticed Misdreavus keeping low to the ground. "What's wrong?"

_"__Muuma muu__,__"_ murmured Misdreavus as she slowly floated over to her.

"You tired?" Marina, standing, approached her first and picked her up. She took off the white collar and took out the Pokémon's Poké Ball.

"Muu, muuma..."

"That's fine, you can rest now. Return." At that, she recalled the little ghost and clipped the ball back on her belt. After putting the collar away, she headed eastward, giving another great sigh in her regained comfort.

"Pokémon can be really nice, even wild ones," she said to herself.

In the distance, a large building neared; the gate to Violet City. The dirt path reappeared below her feet as she approached. Nearby, some young Trainers were battling while joggers jumped through the patches of overgrown grass. She waved at them and entered the gate house, which had a long hallway with counters on either side of it. A few people lounged about, but that was pretty much all there was to it, and Marina passed through it easily.

Once she stepped out on the other side, she looked around. Just ahead was the Pokémon Center, and she smiled knowing that her rest stop was so close by. A few houses surrounded it as taller buildings farther off rose above the others, and most all the roofs in her sight had violet shingles; except, of course, for the Pokémon Center. There were also lanterns lining the roads, but since it was daytime they were not giving off any light yet.

"Is it me, or did this city get even bigger?" she asked softly.

Her first stop was definitely the Pokémon Center. After reserving a room for the night, resting, showering, and healing and feeding her Pokémon, she left to explore the city. She was tired but refreshed, and decided to take a stroll to scout out Violet City's Pokémon Gym. The streets seemed to be filled with busy people, and she made sure to follow the flow of the crowd as she wandered.

_Wow, I hardly remember any of this place._ She grinned at the varying shades of purple and lavender, feeling an additional hint of nostalgia as she crossed a quaint stone bridge. Her fingers danced over her bandana, which shared the same color scheme as the city. _But everything's so purple! My favorite!_

Looking ahead, Marina stopped. A stout pillar tower rose above the low-lying buildings, tucked away in a small peninsula with water surrounding it in all directions. The structure's aged appearance made her gaze at it with great interest. With a couple playful skips, she approached it and crossed the bridge, pausing to read the sturdy sign reading, "Sprout Tower, Experience the Way of Pokémon."

"Oooh..." Marina again had to gawk at the oriental pagoda, this time noting all the intricate patterns and curved roofs of each story. "I remember coming here years ago, but I only got to see the first floor," she said. "I thought this bridge was familiar!"

_It got so much prettier since I last remember..._ Her sight returning to the open entryway, Marina skipped inside.

Two gray Bellsprout statues at the entrance greeted her, followed by a subtle dusty scent that accentuated the age of the tower. Up ahead was a large, quivering pillar, where a few tourists watched it from a hesitant distance. The Trainer walked further inside with a smile. The Sprout Tower, though first and foremost being a historical landmark in Violet City, was a place to train and strengthen bonds with Pokémon through battles.

_This is a perfect place to prepare for my challenge at the Gym,_ she thought, glancing at her belt before heading toward the staircase that would lead to the next floor. _I hope I can still battle here!_

Two monks wrapped in black and violet robes stood by the stairs and, upon the girl's approach, made a quick welcoming bow.

"Are you here for training?" one asked.

"Yes, I am," Marina answered with a smile.

"Very well. If you reach the top will you obtain an HM from the Elder," the second monk informed.

"An HM?" Marina raised her eyebrows in interest. "Really? For what kind of move?"

"You will have to see for yourself."

"Alright then! I wanted to reach the top anyway," she said and remembered to offer a polite bow in return. "Thank you!"

HMs—Hidden Machines—were hardy little decides that would instantly teach a new battling technique to a Pokémon, useful for their quick convenience.

_And Technical Machines do the same thing, although they can only be used once,_ she recalled her knowledge as she scaled the narrow steps. Old-fashioned lamps lighted her way, carrying little flickering candles inside. She carefully placed her hand on the wall as a substitute for the missing hand rail.

When she reached the platform, she looked around the second floor, which was very similar to the first. Loyally the pillar stood in the center of the floor, shaking on occasion. There seemed to be a maze-like quality to the area, as Marina noticed a wall of spaced-out wood that revealed an inaccessible hallway on the other side. She found herself evermore intrigued, delighted as she strolled across the fine oak floor.

Standing nearby the next flight of steps, which curiously lead downward, was another monk of similar appearance to the pair she had seen. As he saw her and the Poké Balls around her waist, the prayer beads on his wrists clattered as he retrieved his own Poké Ball.

"Are you training?" he asked.

"Yup, I am," replied Marina with a nod.

"Then you must defeat me in a battle to pass. Do not hold back; however hard we battle, the tower will stand strong," he turned to face her fully, "My name is Nico."

"All right then. My name's Marina. Marina Shimizu," she said and took out King's Poké Ball. "I'm ready whenever you are. Go, King!"

Her Cyndaquil appeared at her feet in a shower of golden sparkles, lighting the fire on his back. "Hino!" he barked readily.

"Yes, let us begin," the monk replied and released his Pokémon. Emerging from the Poké Ball was a thin Pokémon with merely vines for its body, leaves for its arms, and a yellow, bell-like head. It twisted and waved about on its flexible spine, looking about with a relaxed sort of expression.

"A Bellsprout! That figures," giggled Marina, "All right, let's do this King! Tackle!"

"Bellsprout, use Growth," Nico ordered. Shivering its leaves a little, a soft green light surrounded Bellsprout. Even as King tackled into it, the Bellsprout managed to stand its ground while strengthening itself.

"King, use your Ember!"

"Arashi!" King shouted in response, blasting a flurry of fireballs at Bellsprout, who took the attack feebly and fell to the ground. The monk only returned the Pokémon and took out another sphere from his robe.

"You have the type advantage, but your Pokémon seems very responsive. That is good," he observed calmly. Another Bellsprout appeared at his feet before the Marina and King. It twitched it uncertainty as it saw its opponent's flames. "Now, Razor Leaf!"

"Avoid it with Smokescreen!" Marina commanded.

The crimson-gold fire mouse coughed out a concentrated ball of smoke that fell apart as it landed on the wooden panels, causing puffs of black air to engulf the area. He energetically leapt into the cloud as the Bellsprout fired a flurry of leaves, the majority of which cut through the smoke ineffectually.

"Alright, another Ember, King!"

"Hino!"

A small blast of fire tore the smoke apart and took out the Bellsprout in one hit. Nico calmly took this with a nod and returned it, sending out yet another Bellsprout. "This is my last Pokémon," he informed, "Bellsprout, Vine Whip!"

"Ember again, King!"

King, smirking from behind his long snout, shot out another wave of flaming embers at Bellsprout. Though the Pokémon attempted to push them away, the attack hit Bellsprout directly and it went down within seconds, much like its previous teammates.

"K.O.! Good job!" Marina cheered, kneeling as the Cyndaquil ran into her arms. King barked confidently in his praise.

"I fought hard but I'm too weak," Nico murmured somewhat to himself as he returned his final Bellsprout and bowed. As Marina passed, bowing briefly as well, he handed her a few coins as prize money for the victory. "You may continue, young Trainer."

"Thank you," Marina replied and put the money away. She paused as she and King looked down the flight of stairs.

"You'll get to the top eventually," Nico said with a wise grin.

"Eheh, all right." With a nod, Marina proceeded to walk down the steps, King clinging to her shoulder as he looked around curiously at the age-old stairwell.


	15. Chapter 15: The Second Encounter

Thank you to those who gave comments! I appreciate it!

Recently, I've made quite some progress at editing chapters. (Though I feel like hitting myself in the head when I have to go over the old ones. They're so...bad.) I may put up two chapters today.

* * *

**Chapter 15  
**The Second Encounter!

The staircases of the Sprout Tower were narrow, stuffy, and lacking any windows. It was nearly silent besides the distant thumps and voices, likely from other battles that were being raged in the tower. The floorboards underneath Marina's sneakers often creaked, though her Cyndaquil took no mind to this and rested his head in her arms. About halfway through the girl's ascent, he woke and lifted his head, revealing the sparkling white collar around his neck.

_"How far are we again?"_

"Did you have a nice little nap?" Marina asked him with a glance and a smile.

_"Y__eah. But I can take another floor of those bald guys and their Bellsprout. It's easy as—three-point-one-four-two-eightinaweepensprout.__"_ He growled a little in irritation as the collar continued malfunctioning.

"I think the top floor is just up these stairs."

"_I hope __there isn't another that goes down again. Else I'll seriously yell, 'Blah!' loud enough for every baldy in the tower to hear! It's so ran—ranremoraid—stupid collar.__"_

"Yeah," Marina laughed, making sure to hold him tight so as not to drop him. By this time, she reached the top, smiling widely as she did so.

_"Look, another bald guy.__ What an unexpected turn of events,"_ King yawned as he looked ahead of them.

"King, don't say that while they're around, it's rude," she whispered to him, though still smiling.

King nuzzled her head with his long nose. _"But it's true! They'__re a bunch of baldy bald guys__.__"_

Marina giggled and petted him gently as she looked around. On this floor, there was only one direction to walk: straight ahead. Nearby, a small group of robed men sat in a circle with their eyes closed, their Bellsprout meditating at their side. She watched them curiously as she headed toward where another monk was waiting for her, next to the shaking pillar.

"I am Sage Troy," he introduced himself. Unlike the others in the tower, he had a silver-colored sash across his shoulder. "Let me see how much you trust your Pokémon, then I will allow you to battle the Elder."

"Great! I'm Marina Shimizu," Marina accepted readily, but she glanced at the meditating monks. "What about them, what are they doing?"

Toy shook his head. "Their Pokémon are recovering. You are not the only challenger who has made it this far today."

"Oh, okay." She backed away and knelt, taking off King's collar. "You're up, King!"

King climbed down and stretched as Troy predictably sent out a Bellsprout.

"Razor Leaf, Bellsprout!" Troy ordered.

"Use Ember, King!"

The lively flames ignited on King's back, and he fired a wave of fireballs at the razor-sharp leaves that were hurled at him. The attack collided and continued to Bellsprout, who cried out in shock as it was hit. He then lunged toward his opponent, tackling it to knock Bellsprout out.

"Alright, King! We're so used to battling Bellsprout that it's a breeze now," Marina said happily.

"Hinoa!" the Cyndaquil called in agreement.

"Then I shall gladly change the rhythm for you. Hoothoot, come out!" Troy said as he returned Bellsprout and threw another Poké Ball.

A round, brown owl Pokémon with wide red eyes and short wings appeared, hopping on one foot. It bounced a bit closer to King, continuing to hop at its own pace with a gentle chirp. King jumped with excitement at seeing the owl, acknowledging its presence in a jolly manner.

"A Hoothoot... Hold on a sec!" Marina said, interested as she took out her Pokédex and pointed it at the Pokémon.

_"Hoothoot, the Owl Pokémon. Type: Normal/Flying_

_Hoothoot always stands on one foot and switches its feet so fast that the movement can rarely be seen. It has a perfect sense of time; some Trainers use them in place of clocks. Sometimes, Hoothoot keeps its rhythm by precisely tilting its head in time."_

"Ooh," Marina cooed thoughtfully and put her Pokédex away. "It's about time for another Pokémon! Alright, King, use your Tackle!"

"Hoothoot! Tackle!" Troy ordered.

"Hoo!" Hoothoot ran toward King, and the two bashed into each other. It recovered before its opponent and took the opportunity to tackle King again, leaping back afterward with a lively bounce.

"King, you all right?" Marina asked.

_Hoothoot's good. It's definitely not a pushover,_ she thought and shifted her gaze toward it.

"Hoothoot, Peck," Troy said, calmer but unfaltering.

"King, dodge it!"

"Hino!" King leaped out of Hoothoot's path, but was unable to dodge entirely as the Pokémon turned and hurled itself into him. Tumbling, King got back up with a rough sigh.

_Is King really this tired? Maybe I should've given him a Potion earlier... But we won't give up!_ She quickly looked back at the Hoothoot, who jumped and was charging toward King while flapping its tiny wings.

"King—!" Marina shouted, but paused as a bright flash blinded her. "Wh-What?"

As her eyes adjusted, she realized that the strong light radiated from King, his figure entirely surrounded by it. Hoothoot stopped dead, putting on a stupefied but surprised expression. King's form mutated and grew in length, and other sages that sat in the circle turned to witness it as well.

"Your Cyndaquil is evolving," Troy said with a smile.

"Evolving?" Marina, unable to help herself, grinned excitedly as the white light faded away.

King now strongly resembled an ermine; he no longer had squinted eyes or a long snout. His burgundy-gold color pattern remained, though now his front and back paws suited him better for running on all fours. The small pointed ears on his head twitched, and he blinked his crimson irises in mild confusion. Rising on his hind legs, his slim body stood roughly two feet tall.

"Ma…maguma!" he suddenly called, fire sprouting from the top of his head and his hind. Excited now, he fell on all fours with a determined energy. He threw a glance at Marina, energized by her shared excitement as she smiled at him. Once again the girl took out her Pokédex, more quickly this time, and pointed it at King.

"_Quilava, the Volcano Pokémon. Type: Fire_

_This Pokémon is fully covered by nonflammable fur, enabling it to withstand any kind of fire attack. Considerably less timid than it is as a Cyndaquil, Quilava turns its back to its opponent at times to demonstrate how fiercely its fire blazes." _

"Cool! Alright, King! Go!" Marina said, hiding away her Pokédex and pointing at their opponent.

King eagerly charged at the dumbfounded Hoothoot with blinding speed. Hoothoot cried as he tackled into its feathery body, forcing it back onto the floor. Both of its feet appeared as it went limp, unconscious.

"Yes! That was so cool, King!" Marina cheered joyfully and opened her arms wide as King ran and jumped into her embrace. Though surprised by his increased weight, Marina was forced to her knees, causing both of them to laugh. The girl patted his head and snapped the collar around his neck again. King spoke as soon as she did so, even before she had the chance to turn it on.

"Maguma ma—_Quilava now!"_ He exclaimed hastily, causing Marina to bust into another fit of laughter. Hugging him tightly one more time, Marina smiled and stood, accepting her monetary prize from her opponent.

"Yes, your trust is real! It seems today brought strong, young Trainers," Troy said with satisfaction.

Marina giggled, glancing back at her Quilava in glee.

Troy gazed at King, who avidly looked around for his next battle. "Well, as Pokémon grow stronger, so does the Trainer...No, wait," he caught himself and then corrected with his eyes on Marina, "As the Trainer grows stronger, so do the Pokémon."

This seemed to calm the girl down, and she merely smiled at this in response.

"Magu!" King barked happily to fill in the silence.

"It is not far to the Elder. Let there be light on your journey," the man said, bowing courteously.

"Thank you." With a bow in return, Marina turned to King, who was beginning to run in circles in his impatience. "Looks like you're not tired anymore, huh?"

The fire ermine barked once again, brimming with energy. Catching this with a smile, she knelt down and quickly healed him with a potion anyway. Marina then stood and proceeded to run around the pillar as fast as she could, knowing King would definitely follow. However, as she dashed into the final room, she literally ran into something—or rather, someone.

"Ah!" she called out in shock, though she did not have the time to say anything else as she crashed into a person.

"Hey!" a young male's voice scolded. "Watch it, you—!" He stopped as Marina turned her gaze from his jacket to his face apologetically.

"I'm sorry!" But Marina, too, froze and gasped.

Silver looked down at her, his mouth slightly open.

"You're...that girl," he muttered.

Not a second later, the two quickly pulled away from each other, each grabbing a Poké Ball from their belts on impulse.

"Um...Silver, right? What are you doing here?" Marina asked slowly.

_Will I have to battle him again?_

For some time, both Trainers had their eyes locked on one another; Marina's innocent emerald irises on his cold yet brilliant silver ones. The red-haired boy narrowed his and closed them as he stood up straight.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to waste my time fighting you," he told her. He glanced behind him, smirking. "I came to fight the man that calls himself Elder. But he was weak... It stands to reason. He told me that I should raise my Pokémon with love instead of harshness. Humph, it's people like him that I'll never lose to."

"You should listen to him," Marina murmured and then said louder, "I think he's right."

Silver turned back to her with a scowl. "I'll raise my Pokémon the way I want to, and spoiling them will only make them weaker. I only care for _strong _Pokémon," he replied. His eyes fell upon King, who was growling quietly at him.

"But a Pokémon will get stronger the more you train with them anyway," Marina lightly protested, "So why not take good care of them? You better not treat Wani-Wani badly!"

Her valid point was ignored by the boy, who still observed her Quilava.

"Your Pokémon evolved, but," Silver paused and made eye contact with Marina, "it doesn't look like _you've_ changed that much. What a shame." He lifted a golden rope—a proper Escape Rope—that was in his hand, and he spun it around him. As the Escape activated, his unchanging expression remained locked on Marina.

"Wait!" Marina called, reaching out her hand in vain as he vanished. Her eyes caught sight of a few leftover glitters while she continued to stare at where Silver once was.

_"__Maguma!"_ King snarled. _"What a jerk; he talks as if Pokémon have no feelings!"_

"But he's right at one point, I guess," Marina said, crossing her arms. "I haven't changed."

King's enraged demeanor left him, and he looked up at her upon sensing the delicateness in the girl's voice. _"Marina?"_

"I'm all right," Marina assured him with a sudden smile, though somewhat forced. She moved her hands to her hips. "I've still just started being a Trainer, after all! I can't change too quickly."

_"What?__ Uh__…Yeah! You're right,"_ he eventually responded, settling to agree with her.

Clearing her mind and forcing herself to focus, Marina gazed into the room ahead of them. There was plenty of empty space on the polished floorboards. In the center of the room stood the Elder, who donned a silky golden sash that boldly stood out. His face had some wrinkles as well, aged by years and wisdom. Behind him, there was an etching—or perhaps a painting—of an intricate Bellsprout.

The girl walked over to him, King following her with a lingering hint of concern for his Trainer. "Excuse me," she began, "You're the Elder, right? I'm here to battle."

"I am, so good of you to come here!" the old man said, grabbing a Poké Ball. While he talked, Marina wondered if he had heard the conversation between her and the red-haired boy. "Sprout Tower is a place of training. People and Pokémon test their bonds to build a bright future together. I am the Elder, Li; the final test. Allow me to check the ties between your Pokémon and you!"

"Right! Okay, King, it's the last battle." Marina responded. She bent down to take King's collar off, but the Pokémon shook his head and leapt in front of her.

_"N__ah, leave it on. Right now,"_ King lightly clawed at the wooden panels below him, _"I'm in the mood to kick butt and I don't wanna wait."_

She hesitated, but nodded in agreement and stood on her feet. "Okay. I choose my Quilava, King, as my first Pokémon!" she announced.

"What an interesting collar," replied the Elder with an understanding nod. He threw his Poké Ball modestly, sending out a sitting Bellsprout that stood at a gradual pace. King only seemed to smirk, his fired-up emotions brazenly showing off now through his opened eyes.

"Okay, King, I think that attack you used to defeat Hoothoot was Quick Attack," Marina told him. "So do that again! Use Quick Attack!"

_"__Got it! Man, I'm going to be counting Bellsprout in my sleep__,"_ he said, recklessly running toward the Pokémon.

"Bellsprout, dodge," Li murmured with a calm tone.

When King got close enough, he leaped at his opponent, but gasped as the Vine Pokémon leaned back flexibly, its head almost touching the floor with its root-like feet still standing firm. He flew right over it and landed nimbly, astonished for a moment before attempting to tackle it from the other side. This, however, ended with the same result as Bellsprout leaned out of his way, not moving at all from its spot. Flustered, the Quilava whirled around to face it again, growling in frustration.

_"What, do you take yoga classes?!"_

Pondering for a moment, Marina glanced at both him and the Elder's Bellsprout. "King, try a Quick Attack again!" With a nod, King sped toward Bellsprout once more.

"Prepare to dodge once more, Bellsprout," Li ordered, composed. Bellsprout nodded and easily bent backward as King lunged.

Right when King jumped over Bellsprout, Marina called out, "Ember, now!"

"Leech Seed!"

King opened his mouth and fired the small fire balls at the vulnerable Bellsprout, while at the same time Bellsprout spat out a few seeds. As the attacks were exchanged, Bellsprout was bombarded with flames and a little seed stuck fast onto King's forehead. King tumbled and slid as he landed, while his opponent fell back upon its defeat.

"You did well, Bellsprout. Return," the Elder softly praised, recalling his Pokémon and taking out his last Poké Ball.

Meanwhile, King pawed at the seed on his head, frustrated as it failed to unfasten itself from his fur. _"Get. This. Thing. Off!__ It's so anno—yingingchimchinging!__"_

"Oh, Geez," Marina said and giggled a little. _I knew I shouldn't have let him wear the collar..._ "Grin and bear with it, King!" she encouraged him.

_"But I look so stupid,"_ muttered King. He faced the Elder without another complaint, however, as the man sent out a Hoothoot. The owl was larger than the one he had fought in the previous battle, but it failed to intimidate him.

"Magu!" King exclaimed through the voice of his faulty collar. He went to lunge at the owl, but froze in his tracks. The seed on his head shone and sprouted, wrapping its roots tightly around King's body. He yelped in pain as energy was slowly drained away from him, and his flames dissolved and vanished.

"King!" Marina gasped.

"Hoothoot, use Peck," the Elder ordered. The Hoothoot responded instantly, approaching King with a bounce in its step and jabbing its beak at him.

"King, use Ember!" Marina hastily commanded. Embers blasted from King and scorched Hoothoot, who backed away. King twitched as the vines flashed, sapping a little more of his energy away. This prevented him from avoiding another pecking attack from Hoothoot, but was able to drive it off with a snarl and his threatening flames.

_"What do I do__?"_ King asked, and though the synthesized voice was rather calm, his real voice beneath it was almost panicked.

His Trainer scanned the areas where Leech Seed had its hold on King's fur. _What did the Pokédex say about King's fur?_ Marina grinned. _It's immune to fire, but the Leech Seed shouldn't be!_

"Ember... Use Ember on yourself!"

After a moment for King to comprehend her words, the blazing fire came alive on King's head and hide. He turned and showered himself in the hot cinders, causing most of the vines to burn and wither away. It crumbled into ashes, enabling him to move freely and painlessly once again.

"Good! Now, Ember on Hoothoot!"

"Use Fly!" Li then said as this happened.

Hoothoot flapped its little wings and managed to stay afloat in the air, evading King's attack. It withdrew a little higher and descended headfirst.

"Tackle it, King!" Marina ordered quickly.

King pawed at the floor and charged back at the Owl Pokémon without restraint. Once flames began to envelop his figure, Marina gasped in remembrance of the attack.

_That fire...King did that when I battled Silver!_ She thought, feeling the heat from her Quilvava's flames even from where she stood.

The rapid flames grew and covered King's top half of his body, quivering lively as they flickered from red-orange to blue-green. The Elder and his Pokémon watched King in surprise as the Quilava lunged and collided right into Hoothoot, finally knocking it out.

A distinct smell of smoke wafted about the room as King's flames twisted and vanished.

Marina murmured her Pokémon's nickname with a hint of wonder. _What kind of attack was that?_

"Maguma..."King let out a sigh and sat down, watching as the girl ran over to him.

"That was awesome, King!" she exclaimed happily, and he looked up at her proudly.

_"Ye...ah, I..._Magu ma, rashi._"_ A crackling sound was heard from around King's neck, no longer translating the Pokémon's voice.

"Huh?"

"Rashi?" King looked down, puzzled.

"Uh oh," Marina said, covering her mouth with her hand. The collar—charred, brown and melting—was no longer shining. Some violent sparks erupted followed by more cackling before it went dead.

"Magu," King muttered in a way that one would think he said, "Oops."

"King, are you okay? It looks like it's melted on your neck." The Quilava did not seem to be in pain, though a slightly upset expression faulted his furry face. Marina petted his head with an assuring smile as she faced the Elder, who was wearing an approving smile.

"That was an excellent battle! Take this Flash HM," he said, handing out a yellow disk that resembled a CD. It was encased in a small case, though the words "HM 05" were legible on the disk's flat surface.

"Oh, so it's Flash." Marina took it and bowed politely. "Thank you!" She looked down at King, kneeling to put away the HM. "Now we've got to go to the Pokémon Center for sure to get that collar off." Reaching blindly in the main pocket of her backpack, she pulled out her gray-colored Escape Rope.

"I hope you learn and grow from your journey," Elder Li replied.

"Thanks again!" Marina said as she hugged King carefully and spun the rope over both their heads. Her voice echoed as they vanished into thin air.

* * *

Marina's Pokémon:  
King the Quilava  
Nana the Sentret  
Tata the Rattata  
Kenya the Spearow  
Phany the Phanpy  
Misdreavus


	16. Chapter 16: Preparations & Grudges

As I said, another chapter today!

It may mean I won't upload the next chapter as fast, but I'm on a roll as of now. I'm making a big change from my unedited chapters, but it will make more sense if I go a bit more with the Raikou Special script.

* * *

**Chapter 16  
**Preparations & Grudges

Marina and her Quilava appeared in view outside of Violet City's Pokémon Center. It was late afternoon, nearly the most comfortable part of the summer days in Johto as the sun lessened its abuse. The girl stopped twirling the Escape Rope and looked closely at where she was holding it, where three semi-glowing rings were fastened.

"So I've got three left. Okay," she murmured, keeping the number in mind.

"Maguma," King whined by her side.

"What is it?" Marina asked.

Her Pokémon had his paws on his neck, where the melted collar—obviously beyond repair—stuck onto his fur and refused to detach itself from him. He flailed a little as he attempted to move it, which only caused him mild pain as it pulled at his fur.

"Calm down, King! We'll get it off!" she reassured him, kneeling down and grabbing his paws. "Let's just get to the nurse as fast as we can, alright?"

King stared with a glum look and stopped flailing. With a half-smile, Marina ignored the curious glances from passersby as they rushed inside the red-roofed facility.

"Why didn't you take it off before the battle?" Nurse Joy asked her moments later, somewhat appalled as she surveyed King's collar at every angle. King rested on a table in one of the Pokémon Center's medical rooms, wearing a displeased frown though doing nothing as the nurse checked his vitals.

"King's almost never used that attack before," Marina answered with a little shrug, "I thought the worst that would happen was that it would break from a Pokémon's Tackle attack or something."

"It's odd to see a newly-evolved Quilava learn Flame Wheel so early. Pretty peculiar."

"Well, King's a peculiar Pokémon," said Marina with a laugh.

"This will take some time," Nurse Joy began kindly, turning to her, "to remove the collar, but it's doable. You'll have to leave him here for an hour or two."

"Okay then."

King shuffled uneasily. Even as Marina ran her hand down his back, there was a pout on his face as he looked up with begging eyes.

Marina returned the stare reassuringly. "I'll be back soon, okay?"

"Magu..."

"Don't worry, just be good! Thanks again, Nurse Joy." She smiled and nodded at the pink-haired nurse as she left.

Marina navigated through the simple hallway and arrived at the main lobby, eying the high-tech map hanging above the front desk.

"Oh!"

The girl took a closer look at the framed image—displaying her home region of Johto. She prodded its touch-sensitive screen, which caused a label to momentarily appear over each spot she selected. Her hometown, New Bark, was on the southeastern side. She continued along the route she had traveled so far: east of New Bark was Cherrygrove City, and north-northwest of Cherrygrove was Violet City.

Marina continued beyond that, observing the three possible paths she could take: either head west and south to get to Goldenrod City, head west and then north to Ecruteak City, or go south and travel the entire circle-like route going to Azalea Town and Goldenrod City, ending up in Ecruteak City to complete the loop.

"It's a long way...that'll take me a while," Marina murmured to herself as she traced the path again, "I'll have to drop by Azalea Town anyhow because of the Pokémon Gym there, so I guess I'll go south. I might see more Pokémon too!"

Grinning and satisfied, she adjusted the bandana on her head with care before slipping through the main lobby, exiting the Pokémon Center.

Marina headed back to the northern part of the city and, with help from her PokéGear, she approached the Pokémon Gym. It was a fairly large building built with clean-cut light blue bricks, certainly standing out from the purple houses around it. As she got closer, the girl noticed the entrance a few yards away from the actual gym. Made of blue stone, it was adorned with a pair of wings also etched in the rock. A sign had been hung at its center.

_"Violet City Pokémon Gym  
Leader: Falkner  
The Elegant Master of Flying Pokémon__"_

Observing this with a smile, Marina nodded. _A Flying-type Gym then..._ Her eyes gazed down at her five Poké Balls, letting out a quick sigh to encourage herself.

"None of my other Pokémon did much battling in Sprout Tower, so we should train here a little first," she murmured, "But we'll battle this Falkner person when we get King back.

"Okay, let's go!" She faced the building head-on, strolling onwards.

As she walked inside, her eyes failed to catch the red-haired boy, who happened to be watching her from afar within the shade of an oak tree. Wearing a silent glare, Silver shook his head and headed away from the Gym without a single look back.

"Wow!" Marina gasped as she looked around, holding back her pigtails to stop them from fluttering in her face.

The building's interior was large and open, and gigantic fans lining the walls generated consistent gusts of wind. This served as an effective air conditioner, keeping the atmosphere very cool compared to the weather outside, though the constant breezes teased the girl's hair.

Marina advanced, heading for one of the two jewel-like Poké Ball statues that were placed on pedestal nearby. A label was placed at the top of the pedestal, reading: "Violet City Pokémon gym. Leader: Falkner. Winning Trainers…" However, the plaque below was empty. Puzzled, Marina peeked at a different side; there was a year imprinted on the top-right and the names on the list took up nearly half of the plaque.

"Those are from the previous year's winners this Gym had passed," a voice said. Stepping from the pillar across from the one where Marina stood was an older teenager with messy black hair. He was dressed in a dark purple student's uniform, no doubt from a school in the city.

"Really?" Curious, Marina turned back to the pedestal.

"Yes. And I'm here to observe Pokémon Trainers battle. If you need any help, just..." However, he paused as he watched the girl Trainer, who was busy reading names on one of the sides.

"Aha!" Marina confidently stabbed her finger at a name on the plaque. "Found it!" For a few moments, she smiled at the name before looking over her shoulder. "Um, I'm sorry, did you say something?"

But as Marina looked, the boy was not there and had probably returned to his post behind the other statue again. Her face went blank, but she shook it off with a shrug. She made an enlightened glance at the inscribed name, "Chris Shimizu," one last time before sprinting further into the gym.

A few steps onto the brick trail and she faced another Trainer: a man in a beach-blond Mohawk and jeans. He took a few steps toward Marina, birdcage in hand and smiling confidently. Yet his face turned skeptical upon seeing the girl, who turned to him with a ready expression.

"What, a rookie?"

"Not an ordinary rookie," Marina said with a bright smile, "I'm Marina Shimizu, and I'm here to train and battle the Gym Leader!"

"Then let's just see if you're even worthy of being in my league before you mess with Falkner," he yelled, his voice echoing.

"Alright!" Taking a Poké Ball from her belt, she called, "Kenya, go!" Appearing in a burst of light, Kenya spread his short wings and took off into the air.

"I guess that means Spearow against Spearow, eh?" The man raised his free hand in the air. "Alright, Spearow, come on down and fight!"

"Onii!" Another bird, gruesomely meaner-looking than Kenya, flew down from the ceiling and fluttered in front of its opponent.

"Challenger goes first," its Trainer offered.

"Okay. Kenya, use Leer!"

Flapping his wings to stay airborne, Kenya shot a somewhat weak glare at his opponent. At first, the Spearow jolted with only a hint of apprehension, but it squawked mockingly, almost in laughter. Kenya shrilly snarled in return.

"Haha, what a joke!" the male Trainer exclaimed. "Peck at him, Spearow!"

His Spearow lunged at Kenya, who endured it and pecked back. For a while, the two bird Pokémon took each other's hits and rammed into each other, their hot pink wings fluttering rapidly. This pattern broke as Kenya's enemy fell back to avoid another attack, glaring as it soared toward him.

"Use Leer and then Peck, Kenya!" Marina ordered. This time, her Pokémon cast an icy glower as it sped toward his opponent, who seemed to slow down in response.

"Don't just sit there, buddy! Use your Fury Attack!" The man bellowed. With a renewed gruff caw, his Spearow braved through Kenya's glare and repeatedly jabbed with its beak. Kenya shrilly cried, helpless at the beak of his opponent. Before he could evade and retreat, the enemy Spearow stopped and tackled him onto the brick floor.

"Kenya!" Marina called out. She quickly closed her eyes.

_What now? I don't want Kenya to get hurt too bad._ _Should I switch him out?_

Biting her lip a little, she sighed. The Sprout Tower was conquered easily because of the clear type advantage that King had against the Bellsprout, but she had no Pokémon strong against flying-types. It would require more than just calling only one attack to win.

_If every battle was like that, it wouldn't be any fun._

Marina's eyes snapped open upon hearing a flutter of feathers, smiling as she witnessed Kenya take to the air once again.

_Alright, not yet!_

"Kenya, use Peck again!"

* * *

Walking north from Route 32, Kenta smiled confidently as he stepped onto the cobblestone roads of Violent City. He had a full team of six Pokémon now, all kept safely in the pocket of his hoodie. Over half of them were from his hometown, like he had planned, but there were a few wild ones he had captured as well, forming what he believed to be a balanced team. This was the reason of his satisfied grin, as he was now content with his decision for each and every one of his partners.

Striding past a Poké Mart, Kenta pulled out his starter Pokémon's Poké Ball. Again, he grinned. _We're all going to work together and get stronger together,_ he thought, _We'll be the best team we can be!_

A flicker of long crimson hair caught the corner of his eye, and Kenta's train of thought reeled to a halt. He whirled around. A suspicious redheaded Trainer continued walking in the opposite direction, either not noticing Kenta or outright ignoring him.

Kenta clutched the Poké Ball in his hand. _That's...that's him!_

"Silver!" he shouted.

Silver stopped, silent.

"That's your name, right?" Kenta asked. The other Trainer shifted and glanced over his shoulder, watching with his cold silver eyes—befitting his name. Seeing the uninviting expression on his face, Kenta knew there was no mistaking him.

"Oh. You again," Silver said, his voice shallow and uninterested.

"I know that Totodile you have isn't yours. You stole it," Kenta accused, hardly controlling the anger that overcame him that moment.

A scowl formed on Silver's face. "Humph, this again. I thought I already went over this with that girl."

"What? Do you mean Marina?"

"Who else?" Silver shrugged. "I couldn't care less, but from the tone of her voice, _she _isn't mad at me. So why should you be?"

_Her voice? Has she been talking to him?_ Kenta pondered. _I did see that Marina had some phone numbers on her PokéGear, but...by the way she sounded back then... Would Marina really try to be friends with someone like this guy?_ The thought of it miffed him more than he would have liked.

"Did she give you her PokéGear number?" he asked, in slight disbelief.

The red-haired boy raised an eyebrow at the sudden change of topic, reading the other boy's expression. He sneered and turned his back on him. "Who knows? I don't have time for wimps, so get out of my sight."

"You...!" Clenching his fists, Kenta dashed toward him. "Wait!"

Stepping out of the way, Silver maintained a harsh expression as the other boy grabbed his jacket sleeve.

"I won't forgive you," Kenta declared. "You may not have stolen the Pokémon from Professor Elm's lab, but you're still a thief! I don't care if she's fine with it; that's not right!"

"I'm not going to_ bother_ correcting you," Silver snapped back. "Back off."

"_Make_ me."

They glared darkly at one another. Their quarrel attracted many curious stares from passersby. Some even stopped with interest, sensing that a Pokémon battle may be eminent.

Observing this, Silver said, "Let's settle this with a battle—if you can even lastmore than one turn."

"You're on." Kenta backed away to give their Pokémon room to fight, not once breaking eye-contact. "I'm not going to lose to you again!"

Silver smirked and retrieved his own Poké Ball. "Humph. I'll never be defeated by a weakling like you. Make this quick, I have other things I'd rather do."

* * *

Marina soon walked out of the Gym with a heavy sigh of relief. She held one of her Poké Balls for a moment longer before clipping it to her belt. _That was really close; those Trainers are pretty tough. I knew I should've used Pokémon other than King at Sprout Tower…_

Her eyes then shifted to her right. In the distance, people were grouped in wide circle, some jeering excitedly. Curious, she began to approach them. "I wonder what's going on. Is someone battling?" she asked herself.

However, a large man in purple cut her off, bounding in front of her.

"Ah!" Startled, Marina stepped away and watched as the odd stranger spun numerous times.

"Challenge the Gym Leader, did you?" he asked with jolliness in his tone.

"Um, no," the girl replied. "I just battled a couple of Trainers, though I didn't really do too well. They're pretty tough."

"Then come with me, you will learn to become a good Trainer, yes!" Enthusiastic, the man turned and bounded away. Frequently he would spin as he changed direction to the eastern side of the city, sometimes twirling just because he could.

Marina stared after him with a blank face. _I feel like I've met him before. I guess I'll just follow..._

Giving a light shrug, she weaved through the pedestrians to catch up to him. They passed Sprout Tower, and Marina blinked at the wave of purple and white uniforms as she walked by a dozen or so students. When the frivolous man spun in place and stopped at last, the two stood before a large, lavender-laden school. In front of the wall that bordered the grounds, a wide and very purple sign was set beside the entrance.

"Earl's Pokémon Academy," she read aloud. The man turned to her, smiling in a friendly manner from under his curly mustache. Marina's mouth opened wide in surprise as she recalled his identity, pointing at him. "I remember you! You taught my class that one time at my school! Mister Earl!"

Earl bowed low and laughed heartily, and a few students on the school grounds turned. "Yes, yes, Earl I am! Long time no see, yes? Teach you to become an even better Trainer, I can. The library is very helpful, yes!"

"How long will it take? …No, wait. Will I have to do homework?"

"Ah, at the very least spend a couple of hours," laughed Earl, dropping the accent for a moment and patting her on the head.

_At least_, thought Marina, smiling still. _Uh-oh._

"You can check the library on your own time, yes. Oh, and no homework, no, no! Unless you give yourself homework. That would be diligent of you!"

"You're still the same as I remember," the girl Trainer replied.

As Earl led her further into the school's yard, a group of students playing soccer waved. "Good afternoon!" they called.

"Good afternoon, my children!" Earl replied with a spin. Both the girls and boys of the group laughed amongst themselves as Marina and their principal walked into the school building.

* * *

A book the size of a dictionary clapped heavily as it hit the table. All around it, a city of similar books were piled high like miniature skyscrapers. Marina, still holding the book titled _The Pokémon Battling Strategy Guide Vol. 5_, sighed as her head fell upon the open pages. She rested this way for minutes, completely without movement.

"Hey, you alright?" a passing male student asked her, pushing a stack of books in a cart with precarious care.

This question caused the girl sitting on Marina's left to turn to him. "She's alright…I think," she reasoned, brushing away her bangs from her eyes. "It's been a while since we last took a break."

"I...guess. An hour's not that long, Aki."

"Not really, Uta."

"Don't call me that."

"If you quit calling me Aki, I'll quit calling you Uta."

With great effort, the boy nicknamed Uta shook his head heaved the new books from the cart to the table. "At least your nickname makes sense, Akiko."

"Feh," the one named Akiko huffed.

The boy sat on Marina's right and picked up a volume of the same set of books Marina had. Both teenagers were pupils of Earl, and couldn't refuse the offer to help the girl study—especially when they were spotted midway through one of Earl's lectures.

A few minutes passed, and the boy turned to the young Trainer who still rested motionlessly. His eyes slowly crawled over to Akiko. "...Check if she's alive."

"I'm alive!" Marina called as she sat up suddenly, remembering to correct the volume of her voice as she continued. "I just I can't _concentrate_ anymore..."

"You can't? Really?" The other girl looked at her with an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, I can't concentrate anymore. I should go." Marina stood from her seat and closed the large book, pushing in her chair. She gave them both a smile. "Thanks a lot for helping me!"

"Well, we _had_ no choice," the boy responded, burying his face into the book in his possession. "Once you're caught under Earl's eye, you can never escape. It's like he uses Mean Look or something."

Marina let out a laugh. "I'm sure glad Mister Earl wasn't my real teacher. I learned a lot, but I'm tired."

"_Tired?_" he asked, as if he found the concept preposterous. He let his volume of _The Pokémon Battling Strategy Guide _slip from his hands, and the loud thump that followed echoed through the spacious library. Several studying classmates shushed him in the distance.

"Earl always makes us study every day," Akiko whispered simply with a casual shrug.

"Oh no!" Marina exclaimed all of a sudden, clasping her hands over her mouth. Her eyes gazed at the dark sky that the ceiling windows displayed. "I forgot about King! ...He's my Pokémon, I have to pick him up from the Pokémon Center," she added the last sentence to deter the curious stares both teens gave her.

"Oh, so you _are_ a Trainer," the male student muttered, reading again. "You're really young; I just thought you were a transfer student or something."

"Well you can go. We'll clean up," the Akiko replied as she gathered a fraction of the small library that the three had accumulated over the past few hours. She then looked up at Marina, nodding. "What was your name again, by the way?"

"Ah—Marina Shimizu. It was nice to meet you." With a quick bow for both her helpers, Marina waved as she ran out of the library. "Bye, and thanks again!"

"Goodbye," she called back, returning the wave. A short, tranquil moment overcame the pair, and she suddenly turned to her classmate. "Hey, BookWeedle, could you bother grabbing a book on League Trainers?"

"...BookWeedle? Wouldn't BookWurmple be better?" Then, catching her obviously unhappy stare, he put down his own book and picked up another from the cart. "Sure, why?"

"Shimizu. It sounds familiar, doesn't it?"

The boy returned the book to the cart's shelf after she said this. He turned to her, smiling in pride of his knowledge. "No need to even look it up. You're talking about the most recent Champion of the Johto League Tournament—Chris Shimizu, right?"

Silence.

"Holy _freaking_—! That girl was his _sister!?_"

"You _idiot!_" She hurled an encyclopedia at his head, though the boy avoided it narrowly. "Why didn't you realize it sooner if you knew it that well?!"

"Well, why didn't _you_ know?!" he argued back, holding up a dictionary to shield himself in case he were to fall victim to his classmate's book-chucking.

"It just slipped my mind; I was focused on studying! And now it's too late...we could've asked for an autograph from her brother or something!"

Everyone in the library turned to look at who was making all the noise again. Upon seeing the pair of students, they simply sighed and returned to their business. The librarian eventually came along to silence the teenagers with a strict scolding and a threat of detention, and that put a temporary end to their dispute.

"…It's not like she'd actually do that for two complete strangers, Aki," the boy eventually pointed out, keeping his voice quiet.

Sighing, the irritated girl sat back in her chair before snatching a pile of books to put away. "I swear, you little Mareep, one day I'm going to throw every single volume of _The Pokémon Battling Strategy Guide_ right at your scatterbrained skull."

"Wonderful, and I'm a little Mareep _how?_"

"..."

"Shutting up now."

"Good."

* * *

Early the next day and after a much-needed sleep, Marina headed for the Pokémon Gym soon after she woke. During this brisk morning walk, she had King trot by her side. The melted collar was no longer around his neck, but there was a patch of short fur where it once was, much to the King's disdain.

As the girl and Pokémon entered the Violet Gym, she returned King to his Poké Ball and walked along the winding brick floor. Though none of the Trainers from yesterday were present, there was a young male sitting at the other side of the building. At first she smiled at how his hair was somewhat similar to that of Kenta's in style, though much more of this man's hair loomed over his face.

"Excuse me! Are you Falkner, the Gym Leader?" she asked as she reached him, stopping a good distance from them both.

"Yes, I am," he replied with a smile. The wind generators on either side of the two Trainers were quieter than they were the day before, but still made Falkner's loose, blue and white attire flutter. "Who are you, Trainer?"

"Marina Shimizu from New Bark Town."

"I see. So…" Falkner reached into his white jacket and took out a periwinkle badge, which had a pair of wings curving into a hexagonal shape. Holding it out in the palm of his hand, he said, "This is the official Pokémon League Zephyr Badge. You're here to win this from me, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am," answered Marina with a nod.

"All right, then. There will be no time limit and you can use all the Pokémon in your party," his smile faded into seriousness, "Are you ready to face my magnificent bird Pokémon?"

Smiling confidently yet nervously, Marina took out a Poké Ball and grasped it tight. _This is the Gym Leader...my first battle with one. I'll do my best!_

"Ready!"


	17. Chapter 17: The First Badge

I've had a Writer's Block for a bit, but I finally broke through it. While I wasn't working on chapters, I was modifying the lists of events that will happen in Part 1 of this story, as well as Parts 2 & 3. At least I got something done.

* * *

**Chapter 17  
**The First Badge

"Poppo," chirped the Small Bird Pokémon, known as Pidgey, as it hovered over the battlefield.

"Alright, Kenya, go!" called Marina as she sent out her Spearow. The two birds latched their keen eyes onto each other, and Falkner gave a small grin as he crossed his arms.

"I'm impressed that you don't neglect bird Pokémon like Spearow."

"My Spearow's pretty nice, actually, right Kenya?" she replied and sent a friendly smile to Kenya, who chirped in response.

"That's interesting, but let's not waste any time with idle talk. Pidgey, Gust!"

In response, the Gym Leader's Pokémon flapped its wings quickly, and a small tornado whirled and grew in its rapid formation. Kenya chirped coarsely as he soared past, his feathers splitting as he veered dangerously close.

Gawking at first, Marina flicked away her fluttering pigtails and cried out, "Try to get close and use Growl!"

Evading the twister, Kenya shrieked a series of fearsome caws, which went almost unnoticed by Pidgey. Instead it flew upward, parallel with its tornado. The Spearow tenaciously did the same, surpassing his opponent and taking a sharp turn to lodge his small beak into its chest. Pidgey, unable to dodge in time, fluttered its wings helplessly as the enraged winds swallowed it into the sandy twister. Flying away to safety, Kenya and the Trainers watched as Pidgey occasionally could be seen swirling in the wind current.

"Shoot!" Falkner murmured under his breath.

Gradually, the gust tornado dissipated, and the Gym Leader's Pokémon fell onto the dusty brick floor. It lay motionless, its feathers haphazardly ruffled. Kenya swept downward and stayed afloat nearby, cawing dominantly.

Marina frowned. "Will it be fine?" she suddenly voiced as she saw Falkner recall the Pidgey to its Poké Ball.

The blue-haired Gym Leader paused, lifting his head with surprise. He made a brief laugh. "Of course, my Pidgey wouldn't bite the dust like that. You really must be a rookie," he added the last sentence with humor, and then added, "But you're pretty good; I underestimated you."

"Oh...thank you!" Marina nodded, grinning as she bowed.

"This isn't my day," Falkner continued as he retrieved another Poké Ball, which appeared significantly older than the last. "Another...interesting rookie Trainer defeated me earlier, too."

"Really?"

_Hm, I wonder if it was Kenta? Or is it Jackson? ...Or maybe even Silver?_ She wondered.

Lifting the crimson and white sphere, its finished surface scratched in some places, confidence spread across Falkner's adolescent face. "But with this last Pokémon, I'll redeem myself of that loss," he quickly tossed it in the air, "Pidgeotto!"

Marina's eyes grew wide as a large bird Pokémon, similar to Pidgey, appeared and fluttered its long feathers. Accenting the bird's brown and tan body were pink feathers on its head and tail. A weary glare from its eyes settled on the young opponent before it. Reaching into the side pocket of her backpack, Marina took out her Pokédex and pointed to the Pokémon, which stood fearlessly in a dignified pose.

The Pokédex displayed a photo of a similar, younger-looking Pidgeotto and spoke in its mechanical tone.

_"Pidgeotto, the Bird Pokémon. Type: Normal/Flying._

_It has outstanding vision; however high it flies, Pidgeotto can distinguish the movements of its prey. When catching prey, it slowly flies in a circular pattern and immobilizes its prey with its well-developed claws."_

The Pidgeotto cooed lazily in response to the information.

Marina looked from her Pokédex to the Pokémon, and did so again before staring curiously at Pidgeotto. "It... looks older."

"It was my father's Pokémon when he was Gym Leader of this city. He passed it down to me when I succeeded him," explained Falkner with a friendly grin.

"Ooh, that's really cool," replied Marina as she put away her red device, "Alright then, Kenya! Ready?"

"Oni!" her Pokémon sharply replied as it exchanged serious glares with Pidgeotto.

Marina smiled and watched the two birds for a few brief moments, thinking of a strategy. She jumped as she heard the Gym Leader call out an attack.

"Quick Attack!"

"Kenya, fly higher into the air to dodge!" she quickly countered.

The movements of the two birds were like lightning as they left from their still positions. When Marina could make out the forms of the Pokémon, they both were soaring high above her. Her mouth opened wide as Kenya was cut down relentlessly by the Pidgeotto that sped like a bullet and struck him hard enough to kick it to the ground.

She just barely resisted running to Kenya's side. "Kenya!"

"Pidgeo," chirped Pidgeotto, just as lazily content as it had before, and landed close by Marina's fallen Spearow.

Marina stared blankly, spending a few moments processing what had just happened, but held out Kenya's Poké Ball. "Good job, Kenya. Return!" Her evergreen eyes stared at the sphere, still in awe. "That was so fast..."

"My father's Pokémon is more experienced than yours." Falkner maintained his serious expression as he watched her, satisfied. "You outnumber us, but Pidgeotto is pretty powerful."

"It is," Marina nodded, "But my Pokémon are strong too, and I'll prove it!" Pulling Phany's Poké Ball off her belt, she tossed the sphere above her. "Go, Phany!"

"Goma!" Phany yawned cutely as he stretched his stout body. Seeing the bird Pokémon eyeing him, he smiled and waved his trunk. Pidgeotto cocked its head and spread its wings, airborne in seconds. It cautiously circled Phany, who stopped and watched the speedy flier.

"Phany, we're in a Pokémon battle," Marina informed her Pokémon and pointed at Pidgeotto. "Keep your eye on the bird!"

"Zou!" Phany stood sturdily as Pidgeotto pivoted and dived toward him.

"Defense Curl!"

Just as Pidgeotto slammed into Phany's body, Phany curled his body in a tight ball and was sent rolling. When he stopped, he stood on all fours again, wobbling a little. The bird began flying overhead again, albeit a little graver than before.

"Let's see…" whispered Marina as she watched the Pokémon cautiously.

_When Defense Curl is used, Phany's defense increases,_ she grasped the Poké Ball in her hand as she thought, _But one of those strategy books said something about it… __Which technique was it that increases its power when Defense Curl is used? Come on, think!_

"Pidgeotto, Quick Attack," Falkner ordered, crossing his arms in a calm manner.

"Defense Curl again!" Marina repeated, snapping from her thoughts for a moment. As she witnessed the same result occur between the Phanpy and Pidgeotto, she stared intently at them and the lingering idea in her mind.

_Geez, which technique was it?_

Phany yawned as he unrolled himself once again, standing. Pidgeotto, still wearily glaring at him, circled above in the air.

"Wing Attack, Pidgeotto!" called Falkner. Instantly, his bird Pokémon dived, spinning as it accelerated swiftly.

"Oh!" Marina gasped, and smiled. Looking at Phany, she ordered, "Use Defense Curl one more time!"

Patiently following her command, Phany balled up and endured another sharp hit from Pidgeotto, who aggressively knocked him backwards.

Just as Phany moved to retreat from its defensive stance, Falkner called, "Pidgeotto, use Quick Attack now!"

"Phany, Rollout!" Marina yelled, her voice echoing.

Phany narrowly evaded Pidgeotto and curled up again, this time rolling toward his opponent. Before Pidgeotto could turn and face him, Phany tackled it with surprising force. Pidgeotto tumbled, rammed into the ground by its enemy when it tried to take off.

"Pidgio!" The bird called in meek determination. It spread its vast wings, but flinched and shivered, resting on the ground with a soft coo.

"Pidgeotto!" exclaimed Falkner, who appeared dumbfounded at what happened.

"Yes!" Marina cried as she jumped. Her Phanpy bounded up to her, waving his trunk, smiling gleefully. She quickly knelt to hug him, and he wiggled in corresponding joy. "Good job, Phany!"

"Goma, goma!"

Marina smiled as she pet his head, looking up across the battlefield. For a few seconds, her happiness wavered while she watched Falkner recall his motionless Pidgeotto back into its Poké Ball. Despite the wiggling Phany prodding her with his trunk, she sat still, watching the Gym Leader.

"Um, will Pidgeotto be alright?" she asked.

Falkner put on a curt grin as he walked toward her. "Again? Of course! It's my father's Pokémon, after all."

"That's good." Marina smiled. She stood and faced Falkner when he reached her, looking at the Gym Leader's hand as he held it out to her.

"Take this," his hand opened to reveal the light lavender badge, "The Zephyr Badge; you've earned it."

With hesitation, Marina gazed and then took it carefully. The shiny badge of Violet City glittered in her palm, and her evergreen irises grew wide the longer she stared.

_This is it...my very first Gym Badge...!_

A blush trickling across her cheeks, she cried out joyfully as she bent down to embrace her Pokémon again. "We did it, Phany! Our first badge!"

"Goma!" Phany replied, waving his small trunk in the air.

"It gets tougher here on out," Falkner spoke, though smiling behind his bangs, "I'm just the first Gym Leader."

Smiling back, Marina leapt to her feet to face him, but not without first returning her happy little Phanpy. "I know, but my Pokémon and I do our best when the time comes!"

"Well said. And as my father and I have done, your name will be placed on the statue over there like all the other Trainers who have been victorious here."

"Thank you!" Marina bowed. As she turned to walk on the winding brick path, she waved happily. "Bye!"

She could hear the young man's farewell as she reached the other side of the gym. Her eyes lingered on the Poké Ball statue on her right, and she clutched her badge tightly. Grasping the doorknob, she looked over her shoulder once more, taking in the scenery of the high-ceiling room. She then swung the door open and exited the Violet City Gym.

Upon stepping outside, Marina paused as she was bathed in a wave of summer heat. She ignored her urge to run back inside and briskly made her way down the avenue. A comforting breeze teased her bangs as she smiled at the little lavender-blue pin, which glittered brighter in the sun.

_It really is my first Gym Badge... From the first Gym that Chris beat too._ Admiring it, she held up the Zephyr badge and fastened it to the collar of her jacket.

"Marinaaa!"

"Huh?" Marina stopped, blinking with a blank face as she looked around. As she saw the brown-haired boy running toward her, she waved and shouted back, "Hi, Jackson!"

"What a coincidence that we met up here!" Jackson exclaimed as he approached, bearing a wide grin. He held the yellow strap of his backpack firmly, his chest heaving breaths as he slowed to a stop.

"How have you been? You look like you've been running a lot."

"I should be asking you that," he returned in one breath.

Taken aback, Marina tilted her head. "What?" She glanced at her pigtails and adjusted her bandana with a paranoid precision. "I haven't been running at all. Is my hair really frizzy?"

"No, your hair looks great! You haven't answered any of my calls, that's what I mean," Jackson said, somewhat disappointed as he displayed a frown. "I was starting to get worried!"

The girl watched him for a few moments before grasping the PokéGear from around her neck. Her expression remained clueless until a few seconds of staring at the device's blank screen. Then she jumped so abruptly that Jackson did the same in surprise.

"Ah! I left it off, that's why!" Marina turned her PokéGear on before letting out a round of giggles. "I'm so sorry, Jackson. I never even thought about keeping it on."

"Don't sweat it! We all make mistakes," Jackson shrugged, having quickly forgiven her, "You're still not used to that thing, huh?"

"Absolutely not," laughed Marina.

"So where are you headed?"

"The Pokémon Center."

"Alright, let's go together; I was going to do the same," declared Jackson with the same perky grin. The two then continued down the street, leisurely walking beside each other.

"Oh!" Marina cried aloud without warning. Again, Jackson jumped and turned to her.

"What? What?"

"Look!" The blue-haired Trainer eagerly pointed to the Zephyr badge on her collar. "I got my first badge!"

"Ah," he laughed, "That's fantastic! I won mine too earlier today!"

"Really? Falkner said that someone beat him earlier. That was you, then!"

"Yeah! Hah, looks like I was the first to beat the first Gym!"

When they arrived at the Pokémon Center, both handed their Poké Balls over to Nurse Joy at the front desk. As they waited, Marina observed the Johto region map that she had taken a look at the day before.

"Where are you going next?" asked Jackson, watching.

"Well," Marina pointed at the map and traced the rectangular path, "I'm going through that whole loop, so I'm headed toward Azalea Town first." Turning to him, she held up her index finger and said, "That way I'll find more Pokémon for the Pokédex, and I can get the Gym Badges I need along the way."

The brown-haired Trainer nodded. "Yup, that's the best plan. I'm going that way too, so we'll run into each other eventually."

"Mm hm!"

"So what do you say?"

Marina's expression went blank again, confused. "What?"

Jackson wavered under her gaze, and waved his hands a little drastically. "It's alright if you don't want to! I was just suggesting again, Marina."

"Suggesting?" The girl tilted her head. "Suggesting what?"

Jackson nearly smacked his face on the counter before letting out a short laugh. "Marina, did you forget already? Traveling together!"

"Oh yeah." She smiled and nodded. "Sure."

"...Sure?"

"Yup, sure!"

"You mean sure as in we can travel together now?" Jackson asked, somewhat disbelieving yet a grin had sneaked onto his face again.

"What else could it mean? Since we're going the same way, the more the merrier! I said the three of us could travel sooner or later, after all. That reminds me, have you heard from Kenta?"

"Eh? I suppose. Why do you ask?"

"Well, you know." Marina touched the light purple bandana on her head, placing a hand on her hip for a moment. "I just wondered if he was around here too, so then we could all travel together. And since I've had my PokéGear off, I haven't heard from him, either."

"Here you go, you two," Nurse Joy interjected kindly, walking to them on the other side of the desk and placing two trays in front of them. "Your Pokémon are in perfect health!"

"Ah. Thanks, nurse!" exclaimed Jackson, gleefully turning away to retrieve his Poké Balls.

"Thank you," chimed Marina as she did the same. As she carefully clipped each of her Poké Balls onto her belt, she habitually counted each of them. Smiling, she was about to place King's Poké Ball before she froze. "Oops."

"What is it?"

"If I left my PokéGear off, then that also means I haven't called Mom and May," she told him in a partially quiet voice, grave but amused with a smile still on her face. The both of them let a tense silence pass between them.

"Whoops. She's going to be pretty angry, huh?" Jackson laughed a little. "May, I mean."

"Oh yeah. I didn't even think about visiting them when we spent the whole day at Professor Elm's… It was too early when I left."

"Well, you can always call them later," he encouraged with a wide smile. Patting her shoulder, he added, "Or when they call you, you know?"

"Yeah!" Marina smiled back and finally finished clasping King's Poké Ball securely. "When they call me."

After a few more minutes, the blissful Trainers laughed and walked out of the Pokémon Center. They were met by the humid midsummer air and the same occasional drafts, which they paid no mind to. The streets became more crowded now as the day grew closer to noon.

"So it'll be good to start out now, right?" asked Marina, holding her backpack temporarily as she briefly checked her things.

"Azalea Town's pretty far off, I can guess, but there's another Pokémon Center we can go to along the way." Crossing his arms, Jackson nodded to himself. "So yeah; it's natural to cover as much ground as possible!"

"Let's go then! Onto Route 32!" she replied energetically, swinging on her bag and running ahead. His eyes followed her and, with a start, he stumbled and ran to catch up to her.

"Hey, wait for me!"


	18. Chapter 18: Another Cave

It's been a while since I updated once every other day...I've got to at least get my momentum back up so I can keep going.

All right, Chapter 18!

* * *

**Chapter 18  
**Another Cave

The late evening sun sat snugly in the comfortable western horizon of trees, spilling orange and pink hues into the sky. Soft cries and chirps echoed and responded to one another, interrupted by the occasional shudder of branches. Winds from the sea flowed calmly onto the land bordering the bay, fearless even against the boy Trainer that looked out at the water.

Jackson checked the time on his black-gray PokéGear and gave a belated gasp. "Oops, it's already that late? We were only supposed to take a break for ten minutes..."

He stood, putting it away as he walked off the wooden dock toward the nearest tree, where Marina napped soundly. The girl had her backpack wrapped loosely in her arms, and her head nodding from time to time. Jackson knelt, grinning, and shook her shoulder.

"Marina, time to wake up!"

Marina snuggled into her bag. "But I dun_ wanna _battle you..."

"...What? Come on, wake up. Nap time is over!" Strangling back his laughter, Jackson continued to shake her a little. As Marina kept mumbling nonsense, he turned and pointed at an empty patch of grass. "Hey, Marina! What's that over there?"

"A fluffy... pink Pikachu... " Upon saying this, the girl's eyelids fluttered open. She drowsily looked to where Jackson was pointing. Turning back at her laughing friend, Marina came to and sat up. "Wait. What's so funny?"

"Nothing, you were talking in your sleep!" replied Jackson and stood. "Something about a pink Pikachu."

"Really?" she giggled.

"Yeah. Well anyway, we're heading out again. The Pokémon Center's right nearby, according to the PokéGear. So if you're still tired, we can rest there."

"Oh," Marina paused, "That's good!" She quickly stood, stretching her stiff limbs before slipping on her pink backpack.

The two continued on their way. They walked along the docks built firmly on the seashore, Jackson leading by a good few steps. They passed a few patient fishermen with fishing rods in hand, waving at one another as the young Pokémon Trainers passed. Marina gazed at the bay, not minding the salty breeze tugging whimsically at her hair. For a few minutes, she fiddled with her PokéGear and then turned it on.

"It's really quiet here," Jackson commented. When there came no answer, he looked over his shoulder at his friend. The girl's face seemed to hint worry, but when she felt his gaze, she attempted to stash it away.

"Yeah," she replied, smiling as she took a look around her, "It is pretty quiet, isn't it?"

"Are you okay, Marina?"

"Of course I am!"

Jackson's chocolate brown eyes did not leave her, and a small frown creased on his face. "Are you sure—WAGH!" Before he could finish, his foot caught an uneven plank of wood and he stumbled, smacking face-first onto the dock.

For a few seconds, Marina stared blankly, leaning over him. "Are_ you _okay?"

"Fine! Completely fine! The best I've ever felt!" Jackson called out as he scrambled back on his feet, dusting himself off and hurrying ahead.

Marina watched and giggled, sending another glance to her PokéGear before letting it go. Her head perked as she saw a vibrant set of red shingles peeking over the trees ahead. "What's that?" she asked, catching up to her friend.

"That must be the Pokémon Center," Jackson looked back at her, though only for a second this time, "See? I told you there was one!"

They two of them soon traversed the docks and made a beeline for the rural Pokémon Center, which was smaller compared to the one in Violet City. Nonetheless, they entered the familiar lobby, Marina glancing behind her through the glass doors as they closed.

* * *

"It's never good to travel on an empty stomach," Jackson declared as he chomped down on his second cheeseburger. He glanced around the Pokémon Center's little café, which was mostly empty.

"Uh huh."

When he'd gulped down his food, he continued, "Good thing there isn't anyone else here to make us wait longer."

"I guess so, haha…"

"Hey," Jackson suddenly looked at Marina, who sat across from him, "Are you sure you're feeling alright, Marina?"

"I am, I am!" Marina said, looking up the rotating ceiling fan above them. Her plate of steak and mashed potatoes before her was practically untouched.

"You're not, you're not. I can tell!"

Her distant green irises descended to meet his. "I'm just spacing out," she smiled.

"Thinking a lot? Tired still?" Soon after the question, Jackson continued wolfing down his food as he listened to her.

"Well…." Marina frowned, and her eyes were earnest. "Do you think we'll be able to get to Azalea Town by tonight?"

"Is that all you're worried about?" scoffed Jackson with a grin. "If you want, we can stay the night here at the Pokémon Center and leave first thing tomorrow."

"Really?" Her face brightened, and she grabbed her fork that lay in her half-eaten plate. "Thanks! I feel a lot better."

"See? That was easy." Easily moving to grab his third cheeseburger, Jackson gave her an optimistic nod. "So, first thing tomorrow!"

The following day, both Pokémon Trainers left the Center before noon. As they departed the crimson-roofed building, Marina stared ahead at nothing in particular. Beside her, Jackson beamed as brightly as the sun. They were left without much conversation, traveling down the path that gradually grew rockier.

"We completely missed the Ruins of Alph," Marina pointed out, looking at her PokéGear again.

"Sorry about that, but we'll have to make the trip on the way back," Jackson replied, enthusiastic, "So for now, we'll have to go through Union Cave first."

Marina flinched. The pitch-black, damp atmosphere of the Dark Cave reemerged from her memories. Disdain tingled through her as her eyes met the rocky cliffs that surrounded a gaping wide cavern, which promised an abundance of darkness inside.

_Oh no._

"It won't take long," announced her friend, "And once we get through this cave, Azalea Town is practically a few steps away!" He halted just before the entrance of the Union Cave and turned to her, his smile fading immediately. "What?"

Marina had stopped a good distance away from him, and stared with the same hesitant expression she had donned since the day before. "So...We're really going in there?"

"Yeah, it's the easier way. Why?"

"No way," Marina refused, shaking her head. "Last time _I_ got in a cave, I had to get a wild Pokémon to help find my way out!"

Jackson's face twisted into surprise. "Really? I don't remember that. When did it happen?"

"Right before I got to Violet City..."

"Ah. Well, there's no need for you to worry about getting lost with me around!" Reaching into his yellow backpack, he pulled out a flashlight, confident. "I have this! So we'll be just fine, okay?" Jackson questioned without a hint of doubt in his words.

For some time, Marina stared at him with a new look that was hard to discern. She let her hands fall to her sides and hesitated, her sight now lingering on the cavern.

But on a dime, she whirled around and began to run. "No way!"

Jackson, reacting quickly, caught her by the arm, struggling to yank her back. "Marina! Come on, I've got you covered! We'll be fine!"

"I'm not going in another dark, muddy cave full of Zubat, Zubat and more Zubat!" she shouted.

"This cave isn't long, and we'll be in Azalea by today if we go this way!"

"No, I don't want to!"

"Marina, come on!" Jackson argued, not giving in as he pulled her.

"No! No matter what, I'm _not_ going in that cave!"

* * *

_I can't believe I'm in this cave,_ thought Marina moments later.

Trekking inside Union Cave, she reluctantly followed Jackson as close as she could. Her paranoid eyes scanned her surroundings, which were far brighter compared to the Dark Cave thanks to Jackson's flashlight. It did make everything slightly less unnerving, but Marina was still uneasy. Not because of the pool of water nearby, or the rocks that jutted out of the ground. The issue was over their heads; she twitched as she looked up at the haunting figures of bat-like Pokémon that hung from the ceiling like stalactites.

"Are you doing okay back there?" asked Jackson, whose face seemed surprisingly happy.

"Zubat," she muttered, shivering. "Geez, oh my god, there's a lot of Zubat up there like you won't believe. Do you_ see_ those things? Ew, I think that one's going to move...!"

"Just don't scream; you remember what happened last time you did that, right? When you, me, Kenta, and Chris played in a cave like this?"

"...They flew everywhere. And I screamed more... And they flew more, and I screamed more, and..."

"And everyone just about had a heart attack, right?"

"Uh huh…"

Jackson made a light laugh. "So just don't do that, and we'll be just peachy keen."

They silently continued through the darkness, Jackson keeping a hand on the wall. Occasionally, dripping could be heard echoing in the distance.

_I really don't like this__,_ Marina stated inwardly. She grasped her PokéGear and turned it on, able to see the screen as it lit up. She sighed a little. _May would probably wake the Zubat anyhow, since she'll be mad._

Just then, her foot snagged on a large rock, and she suppressed a gasp as she grabbed onto a large stalagmite beside her. For a few seconds, she smiled in relief, but immediately paused. The rock in her arms felt oddly warmer, fuzzy, and—was it moving? Marina, frozen on the spot, turned her head to meet a small, blue Pokémon with smiling vampire teeth. It began to chatter wordless sounds and wiggle its wings captured in Marina's grip.

Her eyes widened, and at this point a freak out was necessary for her.

_"Aaaah__!" _

"What is it? What's wrong—Agh!" Jackson called out as he turned around at once, only to have a Zubat breeze past him and smack the flashlight out of his hand. The light and shadows flickered as hundreds of little Zubat detached themselves from their resting spots, flying blindly about the cavern with a flurry of fluttering wings and screeches.

Trying to fight through the swarm to obtain his light source, he shielded his face. When most all the Zubat flew further away, their screeches heard as echoes. Jackson, looking around frantically, pointed his flashlight all around him.

"Marina?"

However, the blue-haired girl was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

Panting, Marina collapsed onto her knees, still covering her head and waiting a few moments before she had gained the breath to speak.

"Geez, that scared me to _death!_" she gasped. She looked up and a hint of panic leaped in her heart. No sign of light could be seen; the shadows nearly engulfed everything around her.

"...Jackson? Hello?" No one replied. With wobbling legs, Marina managed to stand, looking hard to distinguish her surroundings. In utter disbelief, she limply leaned against the cavern wall.

_Not again,_ she thought with an uncertain frown, _I knew this would end badly!_


	19. Chapter 19: The Curious Boy

Oh, how nice it is to update once a day again!

* * *

**Chapter 19  
**The Curious Boy

"Geez," sighed Marina as she hugged her knees. "I shouldn't have screamed like that."

The damp cavern wall felt cool on her back, and she gazed at the maze-like paths that spread out into the vague darkness. The atmosphere was eerily hushed, and she frowned at this isolation. The first rule to follow when lost was to sit and wait to be found, but after five minutes that felt like approximately fifty, Marina already couldn't tolerate such a thing. She was nearly about to get up when she felt a Poké Ball on her belt wiggle, causing her to jump and skittishly sit back down.

"Oh," she muttered and grabbed it, releasing the creature inside.

"Magu!" King the Quilava, oblivious to the situation at hand, appeared by her side in a small flurry of sparkles. But he quieted, puzzled at the darkness, and in a split second the fire on his head came alive. He used it like a lantern for a few seconds, facing his grimacing Trainer, who watched him with mild surprise. Before she had a chance to speak, the flame on King's head dwindled and completely vanished.

Marina made a small simper, her hand searching for him in the darkness before stroking his fuzzy head. "This cave's really damp, King."

"Magu!" her Quilava grumbled loudly. "Maguma rashira magu!"

"I'll be fine, don't worry." The girl nearly let out a giggle, almost knowing what he would have said. She reassured him once more before recalling him back into his Poké Ball. Slowly she came to regret this, as silence, darkness and sounds of other inhabitants of the cave crept around Marina once again. She shivered.

_I really should try to find my way out._ She glanced over her head, squeezing her hold on her knees a little.

"As long as there aren't any Zubat," Marina concluded, encouraging herself as she stood again, feebly grasping the straps to her backpack. She paused suddenly and then slung her backpack off her shoulders. "Wait a minute; didn't the Elder at Sprout Tower give me the HM for Flash? That might work as a flashlight! Come on, where is it…"

Footsteps bounced into her ears, and she looked around at once. A faint light could be seen shining on the rocky walls, and as its advance paused, so did the footsteps. Marina listened attentively, and her heart pounded in anticipation and hope.

An unfamiliar young voice called through the darkness. "Is someone there?"

"Yes! Yes! Wait a minute!" Marina eagerly closed her bag, picked it up, and approached the illumination.

As she turned the corner, she spotted a large butterfly Pokémon Butterfree, whose delicate wings shone brightly. It shifted in its resting spot on the arm of a boy. Marina could make out his green shirt and shorts, as well as his dark violet hair that reached his chin. And though his features were harder to distinguish in the blinding light, he appeared friendly.

"Do you need some help?" he asked.

"Yeah. You see, I'm...kind of lost," replied Marina sheepishly. "Can you please help me? I really hate caves... Actually, just Zubat. They really scare me."

He seemed to grin, though the action was innocent and sincere. "I'll escort you to the end, if you like."

"Really? Thank you so much!"

"No problem." The boy breezed past her. "It's just down this way."

"Okay!" She smiled and followed him gratefully, slipping her backpack on again.

_I'm surprised he could tell that I was here; did I talk that loud? But..._ Marina let out a sigh. _I swear I'll never go in another cave again!_

They walked through a small winding path. The boy seemed to be in deep thought while, at the same time, navigating through the cave. But within another minute, the exit's precious sunlight lingered before them.

"No way! It was that close the whole time?" gasped Marina as they got closer. She heard the boy chuckle and she slightly flushed in embarrassment.

"Don't worry, it happens all the time," he replied, amused. "I've heard people get lost in here often. But, to their luck there is always someone with a lantern or a Flash-using Pokémon to guide them out. Two people joining together to follow the same path… Hence the _Union_ in Union Cave."

"I see." Marina made a smile and quietly whispered to herself, "At least I didn't have to rely on a Pokémon to lead me out this time."

"Hahaha," the boy laughed again just as they left the dark confinements of Union Cave. In the sun, his hair was of a lighter purple, and his amiable crimson irises turned upon his Butterfree. "Thanks for the help, Butterfree," he praised and returned the Pokémon into its Poké Ball.

When he turned to her, she paused for a moment and then bowed. "Again, thank you so much!"

Marina raised her arms into the air, taking in a deep breath as she skipped ahead a few paces into the field. The soft, warm weather enveloped her rather quickly, and she could already feel the water evaporating off her damp jacket. "I don't know how long I'd keep wandering lost by myself if it weren't for you!"

The boy smiled back with a gaze full of kindliness. "It's not a problem; anyone can get lost in there if they don't know their way. By the way… my name's Bugsy," he greeted, holding out his hand.

"I'm Marina," Marina replied and turned back to him, shaking his hand briefly. Her eyes wandered toward the cave. _I wonder if Jackson's made it through already._

"Were you waiting for someone?" Bugsy asked.

"Kind of," she faced at him with a small frown, "My friend and I were traveling through the cave together before we got separated."

_Thanks to those Zubat__,_ her thoughts responded bitterly. _Though Jackson does have a flashlight. He should be fine, right?_

The purple-haired boy formed a peculiar expression on his face, but shrugged. "I'm sure he'll make it on his own. It's not a complicated path." He began walking down the dirt path that followed right at the cave's mouth, but stopped and turned back to Marina. "You're heading to Azalea, right?"

"Uh-huh." Marina nodded.

"Well, Azalea Town is right down this road. Do you need your Pokémon healed, by any chance?"

"Not really, but I think my friend Jackson will probably go there sooner or later."

"So, then, you're coming with me?" Bugsy patiently put his hands on his hips, eyebrows raised.

She glanced behind her again and then ran up to him, smiling. "Yeah, if you don't mind!"

"Not at all," he replied, shaking his head as the two began walking down the road.

The passive morning sun shined upon them, and Marina watched as a pair of Spearow twittered and pursued one another. Once the Pokémon vanished from sight, Bugsy gave her a sideways glance.

"I see that you're a Pokémon Trainer, too. Do you always have your friend traveling with you?"

"Nope," Marina replied, "We just happened to be traveling in the same direction, so we teamed up for a little bit."

"Traveling alone, huh..."

"We're both just starting out as Pokémon Trainers, you see," she said with a consistent smile, relieved to be far away from the bat Pokémon. "It's been a ton of fun so far; I really love it! I just got my first Gym badge a few days ago, too!"

"Ah, is that so?" Closing his eyes for a moment, Bugsy inquired, "So that means you're going to Azalea to win the Hive Badge, right?"

"Yup, it does!"

"Well," Bugsy kept his own smile as he looked ahead, "That means you'll be battling me pretty soon."

Marina immediately turned to him and stopped; he halted almost immediately and returned the gaze. "You're..._You're_ the Gym Leader? Wow!"

The calm boy nodded and beamed humbly.

_He looks even younger than Falkner!_ She internally exclaimed. Eagerly she rushed in front of him, brimming with excitement. Bugsy froze awkwardly, taken aback by the hopeful girl. "Can we battle right now, then?"

"Sure," he said with an odd laugh, "I think I can do that. Let's have it be a quick, one-on-one." He glanced at the clear dirt road and lush grasses before him, grasping a Poké Ball from his tan-colored belt.

"Okay. Thank you!" Marina grinned in satisfaction, and the both of them moved a dozen paces away from each other. Taking a deep breath, she pulled out her own red and white sphere. "Kenya!"

"Oni," called the little bird as he appeared before her, spreading his small pink wings. He flapped them and effortlessly took off into the air.

Smiling at the both of them for a moment, Bugsy lightly tossed his Poké Ball. "Scythe, it's time for a warm-up!"

From the burst of light emerged a green praying mantis-like Pokémon, almost the size of its Trainer. With an almost rugged and proud sneer, it slowly stretched in a fighting stance and raised its arms that resembled large, deadly sickles.

Marina's eyes went wide at the sight of it. "A Scyther...!" Half-intimidated and half-impressed, she reached into her backpack and pulled out her Pokédex.

"_Scyther, the Mantis Pokémon. Type: Bug/Flying__._

_Very proud of its speed, a Scyther can move too fast for the human eye to track. The sharp movements of this Pokémon are like a ninja's."_

"Cool! Alright then..." Marina, her eyes fixed on the Scyther. "Kenya, Peck!"

"Fury Cutter!" countered Bugsy soon after.

At a single blink of an eye, both Pokémon were at the peak of battle. Despite Kenya's best efforts to land his beak into his opponent, Scyther evaded and assaulted with blinding speed, slashing with greater intensity each consecutive strike.

"Uh, Kenya... Try a Fury Attack!" suggested Marina, barely able to keep up with the swift movements.

Kenya promptly followed her order, and the fast pair of fighting Pokémon appeared as if they were merely brown and green blurs. Before she could call out another attack, Kenya dodged Scyther's deadly knives and the two twirled in the air as they flew after one another, exchanging blows like lightning.

_They're...just too fast! I can't even see what's going on,_ the girl Trainer thought in near dismay. She glanced at Bugsy, whose eyes never left the attacking Pokémon; in fact, he looked completely unfazed. When his eyes caught hers, he made an innocent smile.

"I don't want to sound arrogant, but I think it's best you give up now," Bugsy called to her.

Marina almost tilted her head, but shook her head and returned her stare at whatever she could see of her fighting Spearow. "I won't give up until it's over! Kenya, Agility and then use Peck attack!"

"Onizu!" With a swift chirp, Kenya whizzed around Scyther in a full few circles, causing the Mantis Pokémon to raise its sickles in a defensive stance.

"Suit yourself." Lifting his hand, he flicked his wrist and ordered, "Increase your own speed with Agility, then use Quick Attack!"

"Peck, Kenya—!"

Just before Marina could even finish calling her Pokémon's name, a quick swipe struck her ears. At that very second, a feathered figure crashed onto the ground before her. She jumped and backed away at this, but gawked when she looked down at her fallen teammate.

_I…I lost._

Kneeling by the Spearow's side, Marina picked him up, frowning upon the limp bird Pokémon's bristled feathers. His injured little body was exceedingly warm, and he breathed at a slow pace. She forced a smile. "It's okay, Kenya," she petted his little head, and the bird woke up briefly to nuzzle her hand, "You can rest now."

"Good job, Scythe," Bugsy praised a few moments afterward. He softly patted his companion's head before recalling it into its Poké Ball. Then, grimacing slightly at Marina, he made his way over to her. "I don't want to say 'I told you so', but..."

"No, it's alright," Marina replied at once, shaking her head as she looked up at him. "This is just the first time I ever lost before, so um..." She forced a giggle.

_Being on the losing side feels totally different. _The girl solemnly gave Kenya a hug and a quiet praise before returning him. She watched the Pokémon as it vanished before her, and she slowly clutched the Poké Ball in her hand. _I don't like it. It bothers me more that my Pokémon is hurt than the fact that I lost._

"I—uh," Bugsy paused, as if to catch himself. "Well, it's not you'll win every battle, right?" He held out his hand to her quickly. "You might win next time when you're better prepared."

As she stood on her feet, Marina sighed. She then smiled brightly. "Yeah, but your Scyther was really fast! I've never seen _anything_ like that firsthand."

"R-Really?" Bugsy stared with a hint of shock at the girl's positive attitude.

"Yeah, you've really trained it a lot. No wonder you're a Gym Leader!" she complimented, glancing at her Poké Ball and squeezing it fervently.

"Well...Thanks." Smiling in relief, he turned toward the road ahead of them, where a few rooftops were seen over the trees. "Don't worry, Azalea has a great Pokémon Center, so your Spearow will be in good care. Come with me, I'll show you there." Before he could give the girl a chance to reply, Bugsy quickly made haste down the path.

Marina eagerly followed after the purple-haired boy. _That battle was so intense...I even feel like taking out my Neo Ball,_ she thought, glancing over her shoulder at her backpack. _I can't believe I lost, even though I had the type advantage. But that Scyther was too strong. I'll have to train more before I try to battle it again..._

_ I can't let it phase me. I'm sure we'll do better do next time!_ With a confident nod to herself, she clipped Kenya's sphere to her waist.

The short stretch of road soon took a sharp right, and the two Pokémon Trainers climbed a few steps before passing by a well built by sturdy gray stones. As Marina took a curious glance at it, she noticed a man draped in black and sitting at the foot of the well with his arms crossed. Though they passed the man without conversation, just a neutral wave, Bugsy uttered a light, "huh."

"That's odd," Bugsy said aloud afterward. Both of them nearly slowed as they entered the quaint town, whose roofs appeared to be yellow-brown bamboo on every house.

Despite Marina's awed stares at the new area, she focused her eyes on the back of Bugsy's head. "What's odd?"

"Well..." Bugsy shifted his crimson eyes to her with a small frown. "That was the entrance to Slowpoke Well back there. No one's ever guarded it before. I wonder if something happened..." He trailed off as they approached the red-roofed building of the Pokémon Center, which stood out like a bright red rose in the middle of a field of daffodils.

* * *

"I knew Kenya was fine," Marina said as she and Bugsy walked away from the Center, having healed their Pokémon. "Nothing to worry about!"

The young Gym Leader nodded with a smile. "You care a lot about them, don't you?"

"Of course." Dancing her fingers over the Poké Balls on her waist, Marina smiled back. "They're my partners; my friends. I'm still a rookie though, so I haven't spent as much time with them yet."

"Bugsy!"

The both of them jolted at the sudden shout, and looked at one another before searching around them. Bugsy's face fell somewhat as a middle-aged woman stomped toward them with a few children younger than Marina trailing from behind.

"Where have you been?" the woman scolded, putting her hands on her hips.

Bugsy forced a grin. "The Ruins of Alph. I left a note, didn't I?" he asked casually.

"Yes, you did," she replied with a curt nod.

"Then," he sighed, "There's no problem."

"But!" The woman pointed at him, a scowl placed firmly on her face. "You did not write when you were leaving, or when you were going to return. You did not even warn us in advance about your leave. You recklessly left!"

"Uh, right..." Scratching his head a little, Bugsy failed to meet her eyes as he made an almost silly smile. "I was in such a rush, it slipped my mind; I'm sorry, ma'am."

Marina watched this silently, but with her own little smile. _The lady acts like his mom,_ she thought with a hidden giggle. She managed to keep a straight and friendly expression as Bugsy again looked at her soon afterward.

"Are you feeling alright, Bugsy?" two twin girls asked simultaneously.

"You haven't really been yourself lately," added a young boy who wielded a net.

"I'm okay; don't worry everyone," Bugsy reassured, turning to them with a nod. He seemed to wince as the woman sighed roughly.

"Just don't let it happen again. You're our town's Gym Leader, so we need to know where you are. _In fact,_ there's a challenger waiting for you in the Gym while you've been chatting away, and he's been very impatient. So—."

"Alright, I hear you, ma'am. I'm sorry," he apologized with a bow. Smiling half-heartedly, he turned to Marina. "I guess this is goodbye for now, Aur...uh..."

There was an odd pause, and Bugsy nearly laughed. "I'm sorry, but what's your name again?"

Giggling, Marina smiled and held her hands behind her. "I'm Marina. Marina Shimizu from New Bark Town," she introduced, "My Pokémon and I will be prepared the next time we battle you, I promise!"

"I'm sure you will. Good luck and goodbye!"

"Bye-bye!" After about a second of watching the boy being dragged away by his familiars, the girl Trainer sighed and looked down the road she was on.

"My other Pokémon really need some training. King can probably dominate this Gym like he did with Sprout Tower, but he can't steal the spotlight all the time," she clutched the strap of her backpack gently, "And since that's probably Jackson at the Gym, training is just what we're gonna do!"

Breezing down the street with an upbeat pace, she failed to notice as the purple-haired Gym Leader trailed behind from the group of Azalea citizens. He watched her pensively from over his shoulder until he turned a corner, heading for his post at the Pokémon Gym.


	20. Chapter 20: Battle In Ilex

Fun fact: I tend to typo Kenya as "Kenta", often resulting in some funny sentences. lol

* * *

**Chapter 20  
**Battle in Ilex!

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

The chiming black-gray PokéGear lay flat in Silver's hand for the few moments he stared down at it. A slight spark of hatred simmered in his eyes, but he quickly extinguished it. He raised the phone to his ear, standing away from the entrance of the Pokémon Center.

"Hello." His expression remained unchanged as he listened intently and muttered soft replies. "...Azalea Town... No, I haven't... No." The red-haired boy suddenly froze, scowling. But nonetheless, he responded in a toneless voice. "Yeah, sure. Bye," he said and hung up immediately afterward.

He glared at his PokéGear as he stowed it away, muttering something along the lines of, "spoiled brat." Silver sighed before entering the red-roofed building.

Moments later, he watched the humming healing machine that cradled his Poké Balls. He was particularly pissed off, the call weighing on his mind, but held his tongue to give his anger time to fizzle away some. An idea popped into his head, soon morphing into a powerful urge.

Another battle. Yes, a Pokémon battle would be a nice way for him to vent some steam, even if he _did_ just somehow have his ass royally handed to him by the dorky, effeminate Azalea Gym Leader. But Silver certainly did not want to see the kid's face for the rest of the day, so he had to settle for somebody else. But who? Who would he battle to get a satisfying battle and victory?

He thought for a little longer, and his piercing eyes darted toward Nurse Joy, who was working the healing machine.

"I want to ask you something," he spoke curtly.

Sensitive to the acute edge in his voice, the pink-haired lady turned to him almost instantly. "Yes?"

"...Have you seen a Trainer named Marina?"

"Marina?" While asking this, Joy retrieved Silver's Poké Balls and proceeded to hand them to him.

Without so much as a glance, the boy put them away. "A girl with blue pigtails and an annoyingly positive mind set. You can't possibly miss her," he said.

"Let's see..." Joy looked up thoughtfully, to which Silver rolled his eyes.

"Ah, yes! I remember seeing a girl like that just a little while ago," the nurse answered with a smile, "She was with the Gym Leader of this town, Bugsy."

"_Where_ was she going?" Silver asked, a little coarse.

"Is she a friend of yours?" Nurse Joy gazed down upon him, highly curious—or perhaps suspicious. "And please be more polite."

Silver sighed, aggravated. "She's…my rival. Can you _please_ tell me where she was going?"

"Well, I don't know for sure," the boy nearly shot an irritated scowl at her in response, but Joy continued, "But I do recall that the girl told Bugsy that she was going to train by herself."

"Then she's in one of the routes nearby," Silver murmured and whirled around, quickly putting distance between him and the woman.

"I hope you find your rival!"

Without offering a response, Silver left the Pokémon Center. He took a quick turn toward the outskirts of Azalea Town, ignoring the late summer sun's rays that hotly lashed down upon him.

"If she's in the forest, I'll wait until she comes back," he said with a smirk.

"Hey, you! Yeah, you with the red hair!" a voice bellowed from behind him.

Silver shifted to look behind him, and then narrowed his eyes in annoyance. Jackson soon stood before him, holding his Chikorita in his arms. His furious expression failed to fade away as he glared at Silver.

"I _knew_ it was you," the boy said.

"Weakling Number Three has finally shown his face," Silver responded with apathy.

"Shut it, Silver!" snapped Jackson aggressively.

Silver turned to him fully, shooting a cold glare at him and his Pokémon. "How do you know my name?"

"Marina told me! _And_ she told me all about what _you_ did; you stole her Totodile, Wani-Wani!"

"Humph," he scowled impatiently, "Not this _again_. It's like a broken record, on and on about that."

"Yeah, Kenta also told me how you creamed him again in Violet City," Jackson muttered, glowering.

Silver put his hands in his jacket pockets, slightly smirking at the comment. "I'll make this quick and easy for you to understand. Marina doesn't care that I stole her Totodile, nor would she care if she ever got it back."

"You're lying!"

"Prove it."

For a few silent moments, they fired glares at one another. As Jackson grew frustrated, he squeezed the Pokémon in his arms—and Silver grew haughtier with a simple raised eyebrow.

"Well?"

"I can't," Jackson grumbled.

Silver, making a smug grin, turned his back on him. "For the record, it was your incompetent father who caused this misunderstanding, but I'm sure you know that already."

"_What_ did you just say?!" retorted Jackson, fuming as he resisted the urge to lunge at him. If not for him holding his Chikorita, he probably would have done so.

"Humph. Look, I have better things to do than talk to a _weakling_ like you." For a moment, he glared over his shoulder, his sharp silver eyes gradually shifting to the Chikorita that pouted at him.

"You chose that thing as your first Pokémon? Sure tells a lot about you." At that, Silver strolled onward, not slowing even as the brown-haired boy stomped on the ground and followed after him.

"Hey, hey! You can't just walk away from _me!_"

"Leave me alone already, you pest."

"Take back what you said about my dad!"

For a moment, Silver stopped. Without a verbal response, he pulled out a crimson device from his pocket and held it up. Jackson stopped dead in his tracks.

"Where did you get that from?" he asked quietly.

Silver cracked another thin smirk. "This one's mine. And I meant what I said. Perhaps you should ask that _incompetent_ man about it. He'll give you all the answers."

This time as the red-haired boy left, Jackson only watched after him with a confounded look. His Chikorita nudged him with her leaf, feeling the once-tight hold on her loosen considerably. At last Jackson snapped from his trance and looked down at the concerned face of his Pokémon. Even so, he stared in disbelief.

"Why does he have a...?"

Breezing through the gateway, Silver marched through the foot-high grasses that carpeted the forest floor. A vaguely-placed trail wove through the web of elderly trees bearing lush evergreen bushes. Far above, the canopy yielded specks of bright sunbeams that glittered into the deep shadows, completing the calm and natural scenery.

Not bothering to recognize at any of this beauty, the red-haired Trainer strutted further down the overgrown path. He slipped a quick search of his surroundings, but seeing no one, he sighed in impatience. He walked off to the closest tree, leaning against the tree trunk.

After a few minutes, he crossed his arms; then after another few, his silver eyes darted around upon hearing a snapping twig. Still, there was no one around. Slowly his shoulders relaxed, his expression twisting into a scowl while he inclined his head.

"I really hate waiting," he murmured as he gazed upward at the intricate maze of branches overhead. In a sudden movement to combat his drowsiness, he stood upright and glared above him quietly.

* * *

"Woo!" Marina exclaimed as she stretched her arms in the air. In almost a skipping pace, she strolled through the forest's path just as evening began to muffle the sunlight. "Jeez, I'm so tired. Aren't you?"

"Tachi," purred Nana, who trotted at her heels. The Pokémon had grown from a Sentret; with a slimmer ferret-like body and brown stripe patterns, she had evolved into the Long Body Pokémon known as Furret.

"You think we should train more tomorrow? The Gym should have other Trainers like Falkner's did, so maybe there? What do you think, Nana?"

"Oota!" However, after her response to her merry Trainer, Nana paused and twitched her thin ears.

Marina noticed this soon after, turning away from the gateway leading to Azalea Town. "Nana? What's wrong?"

Now with her tail flicking, the Furret wandered deeper into the grass toward the line of trees.

"Is it a wild Pokémon?" At once, the girl ran toward her and stopped nearby, looking around. She followed Nana's gaze upward, and gasped. "Oh!" She quickly covered her mouth, staring at the figure that rested on one of the tree boughs.

The boy was slumped against the trunk, his head tilted to the side as he breathed quietly from behind the collar of his black jacket. His crimson mane was slightly messy and covered one side of his peaceful face.

Marina's green eyes widened considerably at this sight. "Is that...Silver? What's he doing in a tree?" A second later, she giggled and almost broke out into a full-on laugh; she had never expected to say something so random, or to see the serious—and downright mean—boy in such a calm yet unexpected position.

Her Pokémon tilted her head with a puzzled curiosity. "Oota?"

Smiling at her softly, Marina looked back up at the sleeping boy. "Um...Silver? _Silver?_" For a few seconds, she stared with a blank expression and then cupped her mouth. Taking in a deep breath, she yelled, "_SILVER!_"

With a sudden twitch, the boy's eyes snapped open, though only halfway. But as he turned his head to meet Marina and her Furret below him, Silver scowled awkwardly at them.

Undeterred by this, the cheerful Marina waved at him. "Good morning! Or, well, good evening! What are you doing up there?"

He frowned just a bit and muttered something her ears couldn't catch. Then in a single swift action, Silver sat up and leapt from the tree. In response, Marina gasped and nearly cried out as she jumped back to give him room, losing her balance and landing on her rump.

"Oota!" squeaked Nana, who eagerly rushed toward her Trainer's side.

"Oww..." Letting a few seconds pass to let her small pain wither away, Marina slowly opened her eyes. Just a few steps from her, Silver looked down upon her with a smug grin at her situation. Marina then scrambled to her feet, brushing herself off quickly.

"Geez!" she exclaimed, "What'd you dothat for? You could've at least warned me first! And...how did you land on your feet like that? I haven't seen anyone pull that off except me."

Silver, without regard to her berated questions, took out a Poké Ball and held it out before her with a confident resolution.

"We will battle. Right here and now," he declared.

Taken aback by the sudden request, Marina stared at him and the Poké Ball blankly.

"What? Why now?"

"What, afraid to battle me again?" he growled, "Are you scared?"

"No, of course not! I beat you last time, so I can do it again," Marina replied with a sudden smile. "Besides, I've been training."

"Humph. Then we'll battle one-on-one, like last time," Silver explained as the girl sprinted away to make room between them. He eyed the Furret that ran after her, observing quietly as Marina recalled the Pokémon back into her Poké Ball. Without a sound, he threw his own.

Before him, a Pokémon similar to a Totodile appeared, with a much larger and muscular form. It snapped its larger, menacing jaws loudly and made no attempt at a dance like it had once before.

Even so, Marina crafted a grin on her face. "Wani-Wani! You evolved!"

"...Arigei?"

"Tee hee," she giggled, despite the Pokémon's wary yet puzzled glance.

"Choose your Pokémon already," Silver interjected.

Marina's eyes moved from the Croconaw to him, and for a few moments her face went blank of emotions once more. Nodding, she retrieved a Poké Ball from her waist and glanced at it before throwing it in the air. "Go, King!"

"Magu!" the auburn-gold Quilava barked as he appeared before her, immediately switching on the flames on his head and hide once he saw his opponent.

Silver stared very skeptically at the girl, who was busy taking out her Pokédex. "Why did you choose your Quilava to fight against my Croconaw? That's a stupid move."

"Well, it'll be like last time, right? Hold on a sec," Marina added and opened the Pokédex in her hands.

_"Croconaw, the Big Jaw Pokémon. Type: Water  
Croconaw always has forty-eight fangs lining its mouth, slanted backward. Once it clamps down, its prey has no hope of escape; if it loses any fangs while biting, they quickly grow back in."_

"Okay, we can start now," putting the device away, she glanced at King, "Tackle!"

"Scratch," Silver ordered.

The two Pokémon collided into one another, Croconaw scraping at King's fur as it was thrust off its feet onto the grass. Growling, the blue alligator-like creature stood and lunged with its jaws opened wide.

"King, Quick Attack!"

_We have to avoid its mouth because of Water Gun._ Marina grasped King's Poké Ball as she watched her Pokémon avoid the gaping jaws of his opponent. _I think last time really was a fluke, so it's best to be safe now._

The crimson Quilava barked as he swiftly tackled into Croconaw, who stumbled. But it pivoted and turned its tail on him, mercilessly smacking him across the head like a spiked bat. Marina winced at the sight, though Silver merely watched in pitiless apathy.

"Humph. Finish off that weasel with Water Gun!"

"Counter with Ember, King!"

Droplets of water and flames collided as their wielders had in their previous battle, unleashing a fierce hissing while steam hovered over the grass like fog. When the barrage ended, both Pokémon charged and slammed together, remaining that way with futile attempts at overthrowing each other.

"Ma," muttered King with almost a grin on his confident face. Just as he gave in, the crocodile did the same, and the ermine let out another fire attack that was instantly repelled.

"Keep up the Water Gun, he won't last long," commanded Silver, crossing his arms.

"King, don't give in!"

Upon both their Trainers' instructions, King and Croconaw recklessly fired again, but this time running side-by-side until eventually crashing into each other. They leapt back in front of their Trainers, their eye contact not once broken. Both panted slightly in near fatigue, and hid it away once they slowly began to approach.

Marina sighed, watching the two wary Pokémon. _King has the disadvantage, but if my battle with Bugsy proved anything, I'm sure we can win despite that!_ Her eyes rose to the red-haired boy, and she blinked at the calm smirk he wore. However, once his silver irises noticed her, his expression darkened with an irritated scowl.

"What?" he snapped.

"Oh, nothing!" she replied, waving her hands a little with a smile. "You looked like you were enjoying yourself."

Silver raised an eyebrow, glaring at her as if she were a moron. "Only when I win the battle will I 'enjoy myself'."

"Winning isn't everything, haven't you ever heard that?" she asked, wagging her finger at him. As the crimson-haired boy replied, she pulled out the soft-green Poké Ball from her bag and clasped it gently in the palm of her hand.

"Only the weak say that as an excuse to make themselves feel better. Croconaw," snapping his fingers once, Silver pointed at King, "Ignore any fire attacks and use Slash!"

"Rashi!" King snarled, bending down his fours to ready himself. The flames on his hide and head crackled as he tensely stood still in anticipation.

Forcing a grin, Marina clenched her hands again and held the Neo Ball to her chest. "Alright then, King, Quick Attack—!"

_"Halt…__!"_

"Huh?" The girl froze stiff the instant the soft voice called out. Her eyes darted around in her line of sight, and frowned in puzzlement.

_Who was that?_

But as she shifted to peer behind her, a small fear stirred inside her; she was not moving. Her entire body was heavy as stone, utterly paralyzed. Only able to breathe—much to her relief—and blink, Marina gazed blankly at the forest to her right, without anything else to gaze at. She was more so distracted by this than by the extreme warmth that her little green Poké Ball gave off.

_What's...going on? Why can't I move? I…I can't even talk._

A biting cold jolt cured her petrified body, but a slick surge of unfamiliar feelings invaded her. This novel entity honed in on her consciousness, seizing her at once, and the girl helplessly loosened in its grasp. Marina stared at the racing blur of images without a single defiant action, but her succumbed conscious spoke out in a panic.

_What's happening?_

"_...glad that I...finally...your__...attention."_ A composed voice spoke. It was inconsistent, fading in and out and containing a strange sort of static to it—like a faint radio signal.

_Um...uh, w-what?_ Marina thought, having no other way to communicate. Amazingly, her puzzled thoughts were heard. As though frustrated with the lack of clear communication, the smooth and feminine voice uttered a single word.

"_...Here."_

At last, the dizzying maelstrom that was her vision settled, however unevenly. The natural colors of Ilex Forest she had once seen were completely absent, replaced by a dark, forlorn room. There was a dim light shining quietly from an unseen source, but it was enough to see the floor that was littered heavily with crumbling debris, rotting wood, and accumulating dust.

"_Look up."_

Marina obeyed the soft voice without a second thought, and her head inclined toward three intricate and untouched statues that stood isolated in the rubble. A strong sensation flowed inside her with such force that she was knocked off her feet, landing on her knees. At that same moment, she noticed a set of statues that depicted three large beasts.

The echoing voice continued, as though urgent to get her message across. _"__There__.__.. They…still alive. All we__…to __do is—."_

"Hey! Snap out of it. What the hell's wrong with you?"

"...Huh?"

The girl's eyes opened wide with a start. Her face was inches from the blades of grass that tickled her nose. For the seconds that passed, she breathed deeply as she recovered from her small case of nausea. She secretly expressed her gratitude and relief as she moved her working limbs a little.

_Geez, what was that about?_ Her eyes ascended and managed to scan her surroundings for but a short-lived moment, for she realized that Silver had knelt before her. She stared quietly at his face, which was hard to discern though he appeared slightly taken aback—as taken aback as anyone who had witnessed someone passing out.

"Rashi." From the corner of her eye, King shuffled closer, though a little more away from Silver.

"Well, are you fine now?" the boy asked her, but so quickly that it took Marina a few seconds to comprehend.

"O-Of course," she meekly smiled, "What would you make you think—?

"Oh my gosh, the battle! What about our battle?" In the rush of this realization, Marina stood and wobbled as a momentary dizziness sapped away her balance. She forced herself to focus and looked around, only seeing King and Silver, the latter of whom also stood on his feet.

"...It ended," Silver mumbled, though it obviously seemed to bother him to admit it.

"Th-Then who won?" Even as she asked this, the blue-haired girl nearly hid her previous bewilderment as she glanced around once more. "I don't remember what happened," Marina added with another forced smile.

Silver more or less didn't react to this and glared at her like she was stupid, but answered her question in an irritated tone. "_You_ won. Again."

"...Really?"

"Humph. It was after you commanded the last attack that you started acting weird, leaving your Quilava to fend for itself." The red-haired boy ignored the low hissing that King murmured in response.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean for that to happen!" Marina apologized. "The acting weird, I mean. I must've been... sleepy! Yeah, sleepy, from training all day."

"You're pale." Nothing more elaborated those two words, except for Silver crossing his arms, unconvinced.

"Well... I _am_ still feeling kinda dizzy," she admitted with a meek grin.

With another 'humph', the boy rolled his eyes. "You're such an idiot. Don't go training all day if you're sick. You won't get any stronger that way."

"But I'm not sick! I'm just...well...I don't know what that was, actually."

"Not that I care," he added.

Marina watched with an innocent and blank expression as the boy walked toward the exit. In a sudden motion, she shook her head and lightly smacked her cheeks, remembering belatedly that she still held the Neo Ball in one of her hands.

_Snap out of it, Marina, no more spacing out! Because that was really weird._ She looked down at King, who looked up at her with the same puzzled expression he had been giving her since she had come to.

"Maybe seeing Silver almost smiling and sleeping on a tree were illusions too?"

Her crimson Quilava tilted his head and twisted his expression further, eying her strangely. "Magu?"

"Listen, you!"

The girl jumped at the sudden exclamation, and she whirled around where Silver stood at a distance from her. _Wow, even from here I can tell he's scowling,_ she couldn't help but think.

"You only won because my Pokémon is weak," Silver declared with a sharp edge in his voice, "It was a complete fluke that your Quilava happened to win on its own. I'll beat you next time!" Without so much as a farewell, the red-haired boy turned and ran out of her sight.

* * *

"Marina, you're okay!" Jackson exclaimed the instant Marina entered the Pokémon Center. His friend had no time to react as he jumped off the bench and wrapped his arms around her, nearly knocking Marina over.

"Rashi!" called King, who stood at their heels, now eying Jackson oddly like he had Marina.

"Hi Jackson." Dazed, Marina nodded to accompany the greeting, and Jackson backed off with a worried look.

"Where were you? I thought you got lost in Union Cave!"

"It's...kind of a long story. Someone helped me find my way out," Marina replied, adding, "I was also training in Ilex Forest. I battled a tough Trainer and won. So it wasn't all bad!"

"Oh, really? Haha, well, I'm glad you're safe," Jackson grinned, but the smile was struck down a second later. "Wait, who did you battle?"

"...Well," Marina started slowly before putting a finger to her lips, winking. "That's a secret!"

For the following moments, it grew quiet. Jackson's his concerned expression appeared again. "Are you okay, Marina? You look pale."

"I-I do?" she sighed, "I guess I need rest; it's been a long day."

"You're telling me!" exclaimed Jackson, beaming again as he handed her a room key. "I already got you and me a room each. Let's get your Pokémon healed and you can go to sleep after that, alright?"

"Yeah!" Marina replied, relieved as she and King followed Jackson. With an extra friendly glance at her special green Poké Ball, she tucked it away into her backpack and bounded through the main lobby with a little more energy than before, grinning blissfully.

* * *

Marina's Pokémon:  
King the Quilava  
Nana the Furret  
Tata the Rattata  
Kenya the Spearow  
Phany the Phanpy  
Misdreavus


	21. Chapter 21: Mystery & Tag Battle!

Once again, thanks for comments!

This might be mildly amusing: I used to think Union Cave was called Onion Cave. I dunno why, but it makes me crack up since I've been calling it that until a year ago. lol

And it might be just me... but Bugsy seems to be trying to break the fourth wall, huh?

* * *

**Chapter 21**  
Mystery & Double Battle!

Marina sat stiffly at the bank of a small stream, a luminous sunlight blurring her surroundings with a brilliant radiance. A small, clear river sparkled at her feet, but no matter how deeply she peered at her reflection, the clean water failed to clearly mimic her. Dulled by a fatigue, she staggered in dizziness. In the lush forest of cherry blossom trees, the vague figures of animals watched her, and she could hear their soft greetings from afar.

A heavy shadow overtook the heavenly rays that shone upon her, and she turned. The tall being standing beside her gently moved down to her level, and its crimson-burgundy hair nearly flipped into her face. A pair of silver-colored eyes stared directly into hers.

_"Here," _a mature voice spoke.

Staring in awe at the creature, Marina caught the old, green-white sphere in her hands. She glanced down at it, at the item resembling a Poké Ball; at the light yellow N carved into the smooth surface.

_"...is called a Neo__ Ball,"_ he told her, but she was unable to make out what he had said completely. _"Keep it with you..__.It contains your guardian that...cannot see it."_

Still staring into those deep, bright eyes, Marina could do nothing but nod even as the said Neo Ball glittered in her grasp—and a beautiful voice fluttered into her mind.

_"Are… you…Maya…__?"_

Marina then woke up with a start, puzzled by such an odd dream.

The early sun had already risen over Azalea Town, where some of its citizens were strolling about the dirt streets or working in their yards. They looked around their seemingly peaceful town, as if self-conscious or concerned about some unspoken worry. Such a thing would be unnoticeable to Azalea's visitors such as Marina, who stepped out of the Pokémon Center with a carefree yawn. She took a glance around, grinning, and stretched as far as she could reach the sky.

"Alright," Marina said, smiling. "Let's see if I can win my badge too!"

Sporting her pink backpack, she skipped down the street, making a beeline down the path she had seen Bugsy take to his Gym. The sleepy summer warmth slipped passed her without causing her the slightest bit of discomfort. On her stroll, she passed by a young girl who surveyed the ground.

"Slowpoke? Slowpooooke?" she called.

At this, Marina looked over her shoulder, watching the silly child turn a corner out of her sight. "…A Slowpoke?" She tilted her head.

_Is she looking for one? How can you lose a Slowpoke? They're not very fast._ Shrugging off the thought, Marina continued toward the dome-shaped Pokémon Gym. She eyed the great glass roof and the many windows as she made it to the front, entering through the door.

A thick layer of humidity slapped her face like a wet blanket. She blinked in surprise and proceeded to take off her jacket and tie it around her waist, looking around at the vines that painted the walls with a fresh green hue. Vividly-colored flowers grew in pots lining the walls, and a large oak tree grew at the very center of the greenhouse.

But when gazing at the tree, she also spotted a group of Trainers, many she had seen the day before. They appeared unhappy, pouting at the older boy that had his back to Marina. At the same time she recognized his long crimson hair, he turned to her wearing his all too typical glower.

"Silver! What are you doing here?" asked Marina as she walked further inside.

"What do you think? I'm waiting," the boy replied impatiently, "I defeated these wimps again, and I _still_ end up waiting for the Gym Leader... I_ hate_ having to wait." He added the last sentence sharply in his spite.

Marina's eyebrows rose. _'Again'? Does that mean Jackson _wasn't_ here yesterday? Then again, he didn't brag about getting a Gym Badge._

She again questioned him, "So you battled Bugsy yesterday?"

"Obviously," he muttered. His eyes shifted attentively over her shoulder. Marina, blinking, looked behind her just as the glass door clicked and creaked open.

Two men cloaked in black uniforms shuffled inside sneakily despite all the eyes that stared upon their entry. A bright red "R" prominently displayed on their shirts, which they seemed to take every opportunity to show off. The shady pair snickered at the young children before them.

Silver's scowl deepened.

"Just a couple of brats?" one murmured, loudly without concealing his disappointed voice.

"Not that it makes any difference," the other replied with a dark frown, "Looks like the Leader's M.I.A."

After taking a look at the Gym again, the first man sighed and twisted his face in a comical manner. "Come on! There's no reason to come here if the Gym Leader's gonna pop up and catch _us_ by surprise!"

"He needs to do his job better." His partner turned to the young Pokémon Trainers, specifically Marina and Silver, who were the tallest of the bunch. His gloved hand slickly reached for one of the Poké Balls attached to his gray belt, and a wicked smile struck his face. "Don'tcha think so too, kiddies?"

Marina faced them as she heard the frightened, hushed murmurs of the children behind her. Managing a fearless frown, she put her hands on her hips. "What do you think you're doing?"

The two callous men stared at her silently at first, but then burst out in hoarse laughter in mockery of her actions, making her courageous face falter.

"Hahaha! Acting all tough, pipsqueak?"

"Who are you guys?" she asked, raising her unsteady voice.

Releasing a cocky chuckle, the younger man followed suit in his partner's gesture. "You don't know who we are, you pigtailed brat?" With a flick of his wrist, he gripped his Poké Ball and advanced toward her, laughing again as Marina took a skittish step back. "You've got some nerve!"

_What are these guys after? Bugsy? Why?_ Marina quickly fiddled with her own Poké Ball containing her Quilava, squeezing it tight. Her free hand quivered, and she stood frozen on the spot. _What should I do? They look shady…are they robbers?_

A flicker of long crimson strands whipped in the corner of her eye, and before she could blink the red-haired boy shielded her from the sight of the two threatening men.

Marina jolted with a start, staring at his back. "Silver?"

"Get back," he muttered quietly, reaching into his jacket pocket.

"H...huh? W-What did you say?" Marina stuttered before she could catch herself.

Scowling in irritation that she didn't hear him, Silver shot her a fierce glare. Marina's false impression of confidence gave way and she looked back at him, fragments of fear shimmering in her eyes. Silver's reticent stare lessened in intensity, but he still wore a serious scowl.

"I said stand back. Don't get in my way."

Speechless, Marina nodded and retreated, joining the group of little Trainers that stared with wide eyes. She still held King's Poké Ball as she too watched on with concern. As soon as she stepped back, Silver turned back to the two men.

"Humph. Don't tell me, you're from Team Rocket?" he asked, nearly in a growl.

One of them grinned. "Sweet, someone remembers us!" However, his bright expression vanished the instant his conspirator sent him a disproving look. He rubbed the back of his neck as his eyes shifted the other way. "_I'm_ glad someone remembers after three years of being disbanded..."

"Nonetheless," the other snapped, "We're going to take control of this Gym. You'd be wise to cooperate; else we can't guarantee the safety of you or those brats over there." He smirked at Marina, who flinched in discomfort but glared back the best she could, causing him to snicker.

"Tch. As if you could be strong enough to even defeat me in the first place," Silver spat in disgust. "All of you are so weak that it makes me sick."

"What'd you say, you little...!"

"What's going on here?"

Everyone once again whirled to the front door, which was now propped open. Azalea's purple-haired Gym Leader stood behind the men in black uniform, his arms crossed. He wore a demanding stare that seemed out of place on his youthful face. Beside him, his agile Scyther had slid into its stealthy fighting pose.

The shady men leaped in their surprise, and Silver sneered as he saw them scramble and manage a pair of sketchy smiles.

"Nah, nothing's happening at all, Mr. Gym Leader! Nope! No Gym takeover happening here! So we're gonna go now! Hehe!"

"You idiot, you're making it too obvious! Just shut up and run!" At that, they tumbled after each other as they fled outside. Bugsy merely watched them leave, even when they vanished from sight.

Marina smiled, and her pent-up anxiety was alleviated. Sighing, she rushed past Silver to reach the violet-haired boy. "Bugsy!"

Turning to her, he raised his eyebrows, and his dark expression melted away. "Oh, you're here? Nice to see you again. Are you all right?"

"Mm hm! I'm so glad you chased those bad guys out of here!"

"I didn't even do anything though," the boy laughed. "But don't worry about that.

"Since you're here, are you challenging me already?" He turned to her with a positive air, unfolding his arms and making his usual friendly smile. His eyes shifted to Silver, who glared at him with a simple annoyance. "The both of you?"

"Yup," answered Marina, nodding.

"Sorry for making you wait, again," he added the "again" in Silver's direction, "We hardly have challengers this early."

"Bugsy! Bugsy!" The children called as they ran toward him in a similar fashion that Marina had, encircling him in a swarm.

"What is it?"

"Shoot, you saw! Those crazy guys wearing those black clothes!" exclaimed a young boy clinging to his bamboo net.

"They came again, being all scary!" another youngster said, exasperated.

"...Again?" Bugsy frowned.

"Don't you remember? It happened last week! I really think they wanna take over the Gym!"

"It was scary!" the twins cried out simultaneously.

"That's silly." Bugsy reassured them with a light grin. "They won't take over the Gym, and I'll be here to stop it if they do. Now your Pokémon need to be healed, right?"

The children were placated by his words, nodding faithfully. One by one they filed out of the Gym, clinging onto their Poké Balls as they left toward the Pokémon Center. Bugsy saw them off and closed the door once they were gone.

He turned around and seemed amused by the two young Pokémon Trainers left before him; there was azure-haired Marina who smiled at him cheerfully, and redheaded Silver who glared at him impatiently.

"Let's get back to the challenge, shall we?" Bugsy announced.

"Finally," uttered Silver.

Marina held her hands behind her, sighing to release the rest of her previous anxiety. She looked back at the redhead. "So who goes first?"

"If you want, the two of you can battle me at the same time," said Bugsy, trailing toward the middle of the building with his Scyther. Marina, though puzzled, followed him alongside Silver, who showed not a hint of interest.

"How do we do that?" she asked.

"Simple. You two can use one Pokémon and I'll use two," Bugsy explained with informative optimism, "You and Silver can work together to defeat me. It's called Double Battling."

"Double Battling?" Marina tilted her head, but snapped her fingers the instant she recalled the phrase. "I remember hearing about that a few times! I heard it's popular in the Hoenn and Sinnoh regions!"

"Never heard of it," Silver said flatly.

"Oh," she turned to him, "But it'll be so much quicker!"

"_Rivals,_" his sharp silver eyes slid toward her, "don't work together."

"Rivals?" Bugsy repeated the word and slowed to a stop. "You two are rivals?"

Glancing at Silver, who rolled his eyes, Marina turned to the purple-haired Gym Leader and made a lighthearted shrug. "I guess so?"

"Yes," answered the redhead in a grumble. "Unfortunately."

"Wait, so we really are?" She returned her gaze to him, staring in surprise that turned into joy. "I guess it makes sense. Wow, I've already got a rival!"

Silver only glared at the Gym's foliage and asked, "When are we going to start the battle already?"

"Right now, if you're ready." Bugsy pointed toward the large rectangular battle area, which, much like in Violet's Gym, was outlined cleanly in white paint. Unlike it, however, this field was filled with a layer of ankle-high grass with the giant oak at the very middle. "You two can take this side of the arena, and I'll take the other."

"Alright!" confirmed Marina with a swift, comprehending nod. "This'll be fun! I've never battled like this before!"

"Hold it." Silver turned to her, who faced him happily. "I never said that—."

The girl silenced him by grabbing his arm and dragging him along. When they arrived at the closest end of the battlefield, she let go and began pondering a strategy, oblivious to her rival's vexed stare. She looked down and prodded three of the Poké Balls on her belt.

_I guess King and Kenya are the best choices for this battle... and I trained everyone best I could while we trained in Ilex Forest,_ she pondered, _But I haven't used Misdreavus in a real battle yet, so maybe I should give her a chance?_

Making a decisive nod, the girl grasped Misdreavus's glossy Poké Balland removed it with care. She grinned and held it firmly in her palm before pressing the button at its center to enlarge it.

_This'll be a good battle, Misdreavus! We'll make Chris proud!_

"Hey, Silver." Marina turned, smiling slightly as she asked, "Which Pokémon are you going to use?"

Silver looked up from his own Poké Ball that he held. Irritation still gleamed in his irises, though the girl Trainer stared back without corrupting her innocent expression. It seemed obvious to her now that scowling was Silver's default expression, so it did not bother her as much as it once had.

"Not like it matters, it'll win as long as your weak Pokémon doesn't screw up," he claimed arrogantly.

"Geez." She exaggerated a brief sigh, putting her hands on her hips. "I'll have you know that my Pokémon aren't weak; you've seen it for yourself! You_ are_ my rival, after all."

"Humph."

Marina giggled silently. Movement in the corner of her eye caused her to face the field, where two of the Gym Leader's Pokémon spread out around the tree. One was Bugsy's Scyther, while the other was a large, yellow bee that hovered through the humid air.

Silver swiftly threw his Poké Ball, and Marina followed suit. Appearing beside the proper ghost Pokémon was a small black Pokémon resembling a lean Doberman pup. It bared its intimidating set of canines, adding onto the many bones that could also be seen protruding purposefully from its back, ankles, and forehead.

Curiosity and excitement shimmered in Marina voice as she exclaimed, "Wow, a Houndour!"

But both it and her Misdreavus looked at Bugsy's Pokémon and then each other. With four Pokémon total in the arena, they appeared perplexed at the situation.

Silver crossed his arms begrudgingly. "What a pain... Houndour, for now, work with that Misdreavus," he informed, quite bitter.

"And the same goes for you, Misdreavus! Beedrill and Scyther are your enemies over there!" Marina added toward Misdreavus, who nodded in agreement, as the girl reached into her backpack to retrieve her Pokédex.

"That again?" Silver asked, glancing.

"Yup. I do it every time I see a Pokémon I haven't seen yet." Marina grinned as she opened the protective covers of the electronic encyclopedia and faced it toward both Houndour and then Beedrill. Reviving from its sleep, the crimson device recited information flawlessly.

_"Houndour, the Dark Pokémon. Type: Dark/__Fire  
Houndour uses different kinds of roars for communicating with others of its kind for pursuing prey and checking each other's location. Around dawn, its ominous howl can be heard echoing through the area to announce its territory._

_ "Beedrill, the Poison Bee Pokémon. Type: Bug/Poison  
Beedrill has three poison barbs, enabling it to take down any opponent with its powerful poison stingers. The large barb on its tail secretes the most powerful poison. Beware: Beedrill sometimes attack in swarms."_

"Oh! I forgot to check Misdreavus's data too!" Marina caught herself before putting her Pokédex away, pointing it at Misdreavus. She laughed at Silver, who rolled his eyes as it again spoke.

_"Misdreavus, the Screech Pokémon. Type: Ghost  
Misdreavus is a mischievous Pokémon; it loves to scare people. It plays tricks such as bite and yank people's hair, wailing loudly, or appearing suddenly just to see their shocked reactions."_

_My Misdreavus isn't like that at all, is she?_ Marina reflected, looking at her Pokémon that floated with a content and serious stare. _She has a totally different personality._

"Okay then, let's start," Bugsy stated as Marina put away the red device. "Drill, Scythe, both of you use Fury Cutter! Avoid close contact with Houndour!"

The Beedrill and Scyther took off into the air, erupting in an incessant buzzing sound. Marina and Silver's Pokémon cautiously watched and listened as their Trainers called out their orders.

"Misdreavus, dodge it!"

"Ember on both of them!"

Houndour barked and shot fireballs at the bug Pokémon. At once, the Beedrill sputtered and fell when the Ember attack struck it, the barrage barely scorching Misdreavus as she and Scyther ascended.

"Hey, don't hit Misdreavus too!" Marina exclaimed.

Silver snorted. "I told you not to get in the way."

"But we're on the same side!"

Trying not to notice their bickering, Bugsy looked back and forth between his Pokémon; his Scyther was avoiding Misdreavus's multi-colored rays of energy—Psybeam—with relative ease, while his desperate Beedrill flew about with steam spilling from its burn wounds.

"Drill, fire Poison Sting on Houndour! Scythe, Fury Cutter on Misdreavus!" he ordered.

Silver immediately turned his attention back onto the battle. "Ember whatever's in your path!"

His Houndour shuffled in the grass, dodging and taking a couple of hits from the poison daggers that the Beedrill fired from its stingers. It fought back with another blazing flurry of fire, which its opponent was quick to flee from only to be again caught in the blaze. Houndour continued its attack relentlessly until the sputtering, smoking bee dropped to the ground.

Bugsy grimaced slightly, but was quick to recall his Beedrill. "Return, Drill!" His crimson eyes darted upward at his aerial Scyther. "Change direction, Scythe! Fury Cutter on Houndour!"

"Misdreavus, Psybeam!" Marina called to Misdreavus.

"Muu!" Misdreavus's shining eyes spout out another ray of energy at Scyther, again missing her target at Scyther's extreme agility. It dove and turned into a buzzing green blur as it slashed its sickles at Houndour, knocking the canine off its feet.

"Ember!" Silver commanded.

Houndour ducked and narrowly avoided another slice from its opponent. Snarling, it huffed and fired its attack even as Scyther twisted and maneuvered every fragment of fire.

Marina watched this with a frown, and turned to Misdreavus, who did the same. "Misdreavus, try to use another Psybeam!"

The little ghost Pokémon glanced at her with a skeptical eye, unmoving. She suddenly dived, her string of crimson pearls clacking as she fluttered in front of Houndour in time to brace a sharp strike from Scyther.

Marina gasped, calling out, "Misdreavus!"

A light murmur escaped Misdreavus, and she glared spitefully with a flickering power emanating from her. Scyther halted when it caught onto the glower, shivering, but it proceeded to fly across the Gym agile as ever.

"Muu," Misdreavus muttered. She turned to Silver's Houndour, murmuring quietly in its spiked ear. Houndour eyed her strangely, but at its nod, she took to the air again.

Silver raised a disapproving eyebrow. Beside him, Marina blinked in confusion. Noticing this, the red-haired boy merely sighed a "humph" and crossed his arms.

"Um...Misdreavus, Psybeam!" Marina ordered, though somewhat uncertainly. At once, Psybeams flew from Misdreavus, who darted in pursuit of Scyther; the girl smiled in return.

"Ignore it! Finish off Houndour with Fury Cutter!" Bugsy exclaimed soon afterward.

Scyther, nimbly evading most of the multi-colored rays, lurched downward and cut through the air once again, outrunning Misdreavus. The black and brown puppy faced the green bug Pokémon, fiercely bearing its teeth.

"Don't stand there! Ember it to a crisp!" snapped Silver.

Houndour twitched at the command and dug its claws into the earth. The grass ripped beneath its feet, and it broke into a run across the field. Scyther took a sharp turn to follow, but Misdreavus cut in its path, flashing a violet ray of light from her eyes. The shrieking Scyther fumbled to a stop, its pupils shrunken in panicked disarray.

"Oh, that was a Confuse Ray!" Marina called out, surprised.

"Muu!" Her Misdreavus nodded toward her canine comrade. In turn, Houndour lowered its brown muzzle, kindling heat in its breath as Misdreavus charged a Psybeam in Scyther's direction. The Mantis Pokémon, wobbling cumbersome steps and shifting its eyes in a dizzy and unfocused manner.

"Return, Scythe!"

The preparations of the Pokémon's attacks halted prematurely before launch, when the confused green Pokémon dissipated in the warm red glow.

Bugsy, smiling in satisfaction, lowered the Poké Ball that consumed his Scyther. "That's enough. I think the two of you already won!" he called to the Trainers from across the Gym.

"Really?" Marina asked him, a little astonished. Beside her, Silver stared at the Gym Leader, skeptical and perhaps a little disappointed.

"Sure!" Walking across the grassy plain, Bugsy continued, "I can tell that the battle was over; my Scyther was close to fainting."

"Wow! That was almost easy!" The blue-haired girl cast a quick, bubbly glance at Silver. "Your Houndour was pretty strong. But my Misdreavus didn't get in the way, either! She's clever, huh?"

With a giggle, she skipped toward the ghost, who watched with blatant indifference as Marina grabbed the Pokémon in a tight embrace. "Good job, Misdreavus!"

"Congrats," praised Bugsy with a grin once he got close enough to her. "You both worked great!"

"Thanks!" Marina exclaimed. "I got Misdreavus from my brother, so I knew she'd do well!"

"Muu," uttered Misdreavus, wriggling in her grip.

Bugsy's crimson eyes glistened at the girl's radiating enthusiasm. Amiably, he nodded. "I thought so, Aur..." Then, after a pause, he seemed to flinch and then added with haste, "You have a lot of faith in your Pokémon, I mean! It seems I have much to learn still, about my bug Pokémon."

Laughing, Marina nodded too. "Mmhm! Your Scyther is still so amazing, though! It must've been hard keeping track of two of your Pokémon at once."

"Well," the boy shrugged cheerfully, "That's what makes Double Battles interesting."

Silver glowered at them both and returned his Houndour as swiftly as he had released it. With a tilt of his head, he flicked a lock of his long scarlet hair out of his eyes. "Sure, the stupid Misdreavus didn't get in the way," he muttered under his breath, "but _she_ did. Even her Pokémon saw that."

With reluctance, he trudged over to them. Marina looked over her shoulder and smiled widely in excitement of their victory, but Bugsy glanced at him with a peculiar expression. An odd millisecond of silence passed, and Bugsy reached into the chest pocket of his vest. From it, he pulled out two red, round badges dotted with black spots reminiscent of ladybugs. He handed one to each Trainer before him.

"Here, this is the Hive Badge of Azalea, proof that you've beaten Azalea's Gym Leader. You definitely deserve it!" he said.

"Whatever," Silver remarked as he snatched the pin from him. He took out a chrome case from his jacket pocket and placed it inside, snapping the lid shut.

Marina, in the meantime, pinned her Hive Badge to her jacket collar beside the Zephyr Badge of Violet City. A warm grin continued to tug at her cheeks. Giving another thanks to Misdreavus before recalling her, Marina turned back to Bugsy. "Thank you!"

Shaking his head, Bugsy corrected, "You've earned it, really. I suppose you're going to Goldenrod City next?"

"Yup, I am."

"That's good..." Bugsy trailed off, looking at the large oak tree behind him. Suddenly, he held up a green PokéGear. "Would you like my PokéGear number? I work part-time in the Ruins of Alph, and I discover a lot of interesting things there."

"Really? That's so cool! I haven't had the chance to go there yet, but my brother got really into that stuff when he became a Trainer." At once, Marina grabbed her own PokéGear. "I don't mind if we trade numbers. I'll tell you if I see any interesting Bug-type Pokémon!"

"Alright then, it's a trade." The young Gym Leader waited and, after a few beeps, he quickly put his portable phone away.

Marina stared down at her own PokéGear, letting it dangle from her neck. A memory of the dream she had that morning suddenly teased her mind. She turned to Silver, who was heading toward the exit. She stared at his shoulder-length crimson hair before speaking up.

"Hey, Silver!" she called out. Silver stopped, though it took him a second longer to turn around, throwing another impatient glare her way.

"What?" he demanded.

Marina took off her backpack, impulsively replying; "Hold on!" as she opened the smallest front pocket of the pink back. Her gentle hand reached inside, and she made her way over to him. Though a little hesitant at first, she held out her hand and opened it, revealing the pastel green Neo Ball.

"Have you seen this Poké Ball before?" she asked.

Silver scrutinized it silently for a good ten seconds; whether in curiosity or just plain staring, Marina couldn't tell. "No, I haven't. What of it?"

"Oh. Well..." She lowered her arm, pulling the ball back to her. Shaking her head and smiling, she turned and stuffed it back into her knapsack. "It's nothing, I was just wondering," she laughed.

Silver's eyes bore into her back, but only for a moment. He shrugged. "Whatever," he uttered as he turned and left, the glass door closing with a snap.

Zipping up her bag, Marina put it back on and looked at Bugsy. "I'll be going now."

The boy stared at her peculiarly, his eyes somewhat wide, but he was quick to recover. "Yeah. All right."

"...What is it?"

"I think I...uh..." Bugsy smiled, suddenly turning away from her. "Actually, I just remembered that I have something to do. Bug Pokémon research and all that. So, good luck, okay?"

"Um, okay. Thanks again!" Marina cocked her head, but, shrugging, proceeded toward the exit of the Gym. The sticky mugginess of the gym formed beads of sweat on her forehead, which she wiped off with a sigh. Just as she grabbed hold of the door handle, she halted.

_Wait...Could he have known something about the Neo Ball?_

Looking over her shoulder one last time, she searched the unlimited shades of the greenhouse's earthy tones. Bugsy was already gone.

The girl stared still, lightly putting a fist to her head. "Maybe you're just imagining things again, Marina," she said and smiled. "I guess I'll ask him later."

With that she quickly left, letting the door close rather harshly and sending a muffled echo throughout the empty Pokémon Gym.

* * *

"What?!" Jackson exclaimed, his jaw dropping. "You already got your badge? _Without_ me?"

"So you _really_ didn't get yours yet?" Marina replied, innocently stunned. After leaving the Azalea Gym and picking a couple items at the town's Poké Mart, Marina returned to the Pokémon Center, where Jackson was wide awake and waiting eagerly. Right off the bat, Marina told him about a certain new red Gym Badge, much to her friend's disbelief.

"No, I was looking for you all day yesterday," Jackson replied, "And I heard the Gym Leader was out somewhere."

"Oh, oh yeah..." Marina clapped her hands together, simpering. "I'm sorry; I should've called or something. I'll remember to ask next time!"

"Apology accepted," said Jackson, grinning broadly.

Unmoving from her position, Marina looked at him with a bashful hint to her voice. "Would you mind if I went ahead? There's nothing to really do here, but Goldenrod City has tons of things, and a Gym Leader too. So can I go?"

Jackson shut his eyes and crossed his arms. But a smile crept to his face, and he wagged his finger at her. "Of course you can go. I'd never be a burden to you, Marina, don't even think of it! Go to Goldenrod City, and I'll catch up with you!"

Her hopeful stare relieved, Marina relaxed. "Or we could just call each other," she suggested.

"That's a great idea! You're so smart, Marina," he complimented her happily.

Marina giggled. "Okay then," she double-checked her Pokémon around her waist, "I'll be going now, since it's still light out. I can't wait to see the city!"

"Tell me about it when you get there! But be careful in that forest," Jackson patted her shoulder.

"Right," Marina said with a nod. The girl turned and waved as she bound through the lobby, smiling freely. "Good luck battling against Bugsy! Bye!"

"Later, Marina!" Jackson called, watching even as the automatic glass doors swished to a close, and Marina's figure out of his sight. Heaving a sigh, he sat down on the closest bench, glancing at his Pokédex that he held in his hand.

"There's always next time. Yeah...I'll get Gym Badges on my own," he encouraged himself. A spark ignited in his will, and he stood back up with gusto. "I'll get so strong that she'll _want_ me to travel with her! Yes! That's exactly how it'll go!"

Satisfied and laughing in confidence of his—supposedly full-proof—theory, Jackson marched through a few people curiously staring at him and headed back to his room.


	22. Chapter 22: Slowpoke Well & Ilex Forest

It's been far too long! Sorry!  
High school is going smoothly for me now. I'm actually starting to get the feel for writing this story again. Thank goodness!

...Or I just get lazy sometimes.

* * *

**Chapter 22  
**Slowpoke Well and Ilex Forest!

Afternoon spread through Azalea Town, the mid-summer sunlight scorching the backs of those the sun could reach. The light breeze swayed the warm temperature in bountiful bursts. Though his black jacket helped him cool off as much as a heater would, Silver pretended that it didn't bother him. He shuffled through the streets in one solid direction, his straightforward eyes set ahead of him.

It irritated him that he had to weave through the other pedestrians that blocked his way. By this time of day, a few citizens gathered amongst each other during lunchtime. But their vague talk made his swift gait slow.

"I heard from my son that those shady characters came back to the Azalea Gym the other day."

"They didn't do nothin', did they?"

"They left right when Bugsy showed up."

"I remember seein' a couple goons wearing the some black garb scramblin' down the street. Was that them?"

"Now that I think of it, wasn't that good man guarding the well wearing black too?"

"...It might be me, but I think they have something to do with why the Slowpoke have gone and went missing—."

Silver continued and passed them. The chatter consistently ended with the Slowpoke, the dopey Pokémon that the Azaleans adored and took pride in. But, when it lacked both power and even decent looks, the boy only scoffed at its uselessness. If Slowpoke were being herded into the well, so be it. In his opinion, the town was better off without the dull pink roadblocks.

Silver glanced back over his shoulder, bearing a shrewd scowl as the collar of his jacket slipped against his cheek. "Humph," he grunted.

Facing one of the houses on the western outskirts of the town, the redheaded boy glanced at its cabin-like appearance as he walked toward the front door. It was unlocked, much to Silver's convenience, and as he pulled it open, his ears caught wind of a grumbling outburst.

"I'm going to teach them a lesson in pain! Don't you worry, Maisy, I'll get back the Slowpoke!" a fit old man muttered furiously, scurrying about in the wide living room. His gray-white hair was balding, but fire burned in his narrow eyes with intense vitality.

"Grandpa?" A little girl watched him from where she sat. Her eyes glistened in curiosity as she first noticed Silver's arrival. The man stomped toward the front door, but stopped before the red-haired boy, who witnessed the scene with his usual frown. The man's scraggly eyebrows rose.

"Hm? Who are you?" he asked, and went on without an answer, "I'm Kurt, but I assume that you know that since you look like a Trainer. You want me to make some custom Poké Balls for you, don't you?"

"...No." Silver answered vaguely, but not without his usual hint of demand. "There's a Poké Ball that I want you to tell me about."

Kurt shook his head. "Sorry, but that'll have to wait. Say, do you know Team Rocket?"

Silver scowled and snorted disapprovingly. "What, those weaklings?"

"Weaklings? Those crooks were feared everywhere in Kanto at one point! They're supposed to have disbanded three years ago, but Team Rocket's at the well cutting and selling off Slowpoke tails! There isn't any way I'm standing for that! So I'm going to chase them out!" With that quickly-spoken explanation, Kurt pushed past Silver and rushed outside, the flaps of his blue robe fluttering wildly.

Still sitting at the table, the little girl fiddled with her brown braided ponytail. Concern and quick loneliness plagued her at an instant. "Um...Grandpa will be back soon; you can stay if you want. What's your name?"

Silver, scowling to himself, left without a word.

* * *

On Route 33, Kenta trekked the dirt road that lead away from Union Cave. In his arms rested a white egg speckled in a familiar pattern of red and blue triangles. He released a brief sigh and smiled at the peaceful quiet atmosphere that was only disturbed by the occasional scratchy caw of a Spearow or the singsong hum of a passing Hoppip.

"That was some detour," he said to himself. Kenta glanced at the warm shell pressed against the red cloth of his jacket.

Professor Elm had recently contacted him in Violet City, entrusting him with the Pokémon egg that belonged to Mr. Pokémon. He told Kenta to call when it hatched, most likely to hand it back over for research. The boy agreed to help out, of course. After questioning Elm, he learned that Jackson—who Kenta knew would be more than willing to help first—was already too far from Violet City to turn back and get the egg himself.

_So Jackson decided to go this way... I wonder if Marina did too? I didn't see her in Violet City... or Goldenrod, either,_ Kenta contemplated curiously. _How many badges have they earned? How many Pokémon have they caught so far?_

Kenta shifted some stray black strands of his bangs out of his face and cradled the egg with one hand to check the PokéGear on his wrist. Just as he looked up, he flinched as a droplet dabbed his nose. He gazed above at the cerulean sky, which was slowly being swallowed up by a cluster of temperate gray clouds.

"Rain? That's not good." His pace quickened, and though the roofs of Azalea Town were clearly in his sight, the road curved to his right. He slowed as he approached a short flight of steps, and paused as he reached the top.

A short distance away, a man sat at the rim of a large well, lazily looking at the well's worn down bricks. When he spotted Kenta, he donned a silly sort of sneer and crossed his arms with dignity.

"This is Slowpoke Well, young lad, but it's dangerous so I'm not letting anyone in," he exclaimed with a chuckle, and continued brightly, "Aren't I a good Samaritan—?"

"_HEY YOU!_"

Both he and Kenta jumped at the booming bellow, and the young man in black uniform turned as a vigorous elderly man stampeded toward him, waving a fist in the air.

"You best get you and your cronies out of here!"

Just as the shady fellow started to move from his comfortable position on the well, Kurt rammed into him full force.

"W-What the hell?!" he stuttered and wobbled back, reaching out to grasp for the solid bars of the ladder. Unable to react in time, he tumbled back and vanished from sight into the well shaft, pulling the shouting old man down with him.

Kenta gawked in shock at the few seconds that passed, but rushed to the edge of the well. Peering down, he could see nothing but darkness.

"Hey, are you alright?!" he called, his voice echoing distantly. There came no reply.

Gritting his teeth, the boy glanced around and, seeing no one, worked quickly to set down his backpack. With utmost care, he placed the Pokémon egg inside it. Kenta stood and heaved a deep breath, gripping onto the ladder to prepare for the climb down.

* * *

Dewy grass sunk under Marina's tennis shoes as she strolled along through Ilex Forest, which was covered in puffy shadows and cookie-cutter blots of glittering sunlight. A small, old trail was marked by flattened grass, and it wove ahead through the numerous trees that towered over her.

"It's so pretty here," Marina said to herself merrily as she strolled along. The canopy whispered fervently as wind graced the forest. She smiled as the breeze teased her short bangs.

As Marina came to a split in the road, she stopped to glance back and forth. She had taken a wrong turn before, which landed her in an area that was sprawling with overgrowth. Not only that, but when she had made a U-turn, she stepped on a large weed that turned out to be a Pokémon known as Oddish. It unleashed a screeching wail, outright scaring her, and angrily popped out of the ground for a battle. Marina captured the critter in the end, but she tried to remain wary of where she walked.

Neither paths looked promising, nor did they seem to share any differences with the exception of their direction. Troubled, the girl checked her PokéGear. A considerable frown etched onto her face as she saw the plain "Ilex Forest" label on the Johto map. Marina sighed, groaning a little.

A cumbersome flutter of leaves and wings suddenly rustled at her side. She blinked and turned at once, jolting in surprise to find she was suddenly not alone. Standing beside her was a brown duck Pokémon, which wagged its tail feathers with a sudden jerk. Its wings were flexible like fingers, and clenched in one was an ordinary spring onion.

The eccentric bird craned its head to look up at her.

Marina stared, standing stuff before grabbing her Pokédex. "It can't be... A Farfetch'd?"

_"Farfetch'd, the Wild Duck Pokémon. Type: Normal/Flying  
Farfetch'd carries the stick it holds as both a means of defense and an emergency ration. This Pokémon is always carrying one, and will search for a new one if lost or consumed. Farfetch'd are dwindling in its number; to prevent extinction, people have made an effort to breed these Pokémon."_

The duck cocked its head and poked the crimson device with its trusty leek.

Marina smiled and giggled. "I never thought I'd get to see a Farfetch'd in the wild."

A grin seemed to curve on the Pokémon's beak, and it stepped back and faced her properly. It puffed its creamy white chest feathers out as it spread its free wing, then bending low toward the grass.

"Oh!" Marina nearly squealed in delight, bowing as well. "Hello, Farfetch'd, nice to meet you!" The Wild Duck Pokémon slid out of the greeting pose and watched as the girl bended over it with a friendly smile. "Are you lost, or are you just really smart?"

"Kaa," it quacked with shifty eyes.

"There you are!"

The sudden outcry startled them both, and Marina was about to look over her shoulder when the glossy blur of Farfetch'd again pulled at her attention. Sprinting as fast as its orange webbed feet could carry it, the Pokémon flapped its wings at random and fled down one of the diverging paths.

"Wait, don't go!" Marina called after it, but it had already waddled far without ceasing.

"Farfetch'd! No!" An older boy passed by her helplessly. "W-Wait...up...!" His wobbling legs gave in and he collapsed to his knees, heaving heavy breaths.

"Are..." Marina was hesitant to walk toward him, easily noticing the rips and grass stains on the boy's shirt and shorts. "...you okay?" she finished her question.

He looked up at her, wearing a pathetically pleading expression behind his face that was smeared with dirt. "N-No—I mean yes. I don't know." At that, the boy hung his head low with a forced, defeated sigh.

"Was that Farfetch'd yours?" she asked.

A few moments passed by before the young adolescent caught his breath, and he replied earnestly, "No, it's my boss's. My boss trusted me to take care of his Pokémon for the day, but..." Again, his head dropped shamefully. "I don't know how to train Pokémon and I don't have any badges, so it won't listen to me. It just ran off and it won't listen no matter what I do. Man, my boss is going to be steamed...!"

"Oh..." Marina stood quietly, her face blank. But she smiled and placed her hands on her hips. "I'll help you then!"

At once, the boy's eyes darted up to her in desperation, gratitude, and disbelief. "You will?"

"Mmhm, I'll try!" Marina nodded and began bounding down the grass trail, calling back, "You just stay here! Wish me luck!"

"Uh...okay. Good luck..." the boy replied, gawking. As the girl trailed from his sight, he hung his head once more gloomily. "You're gonna need it," he sighed.

* * *

Kenta gripped the clammy, cold iron ladder, and the daylight above dimmed the deeper he descended. When finally reaching and feeling ground beneath his feet, he stepped off cautiously. His eyes took gradual focus of the shadows encompassing him, but he soon realized with a start that several lamps were strung about the earthen walls. The sheer volume of space in the well soon convinced him that it resembled a giant cavern, much to his surprise.

Almost immediately, he caught eye of Kurt lying on his back and ran over to him. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"I... fell hard on my back," the man rasped through gritted teeth. "Now I can't move... If I had been ten years younger, my Pokémon and I would teach those crooks a lesson!"

Kenta blinked, puzzled. "What? Is something going on here?"

"That doddering old coot!" a voice scolded from afar. The man who had fallen into the well with Kurt advanced toward them with a slight limp, but his face was twisted in anger. Before him was a pair of shaggy brown Raticate that chattered in unrest as they approached Kenta and Kurt. "I was just standing guard when he had to ram into me like a freakin' Tauros. I think I'll just vent my anger by taking it out on you both! Raticate!"

"Hey!" exclaimed Kenta as the pair of Raticate screeched at him. "What's your problem—?!"

Just as the rats began to charge and Kenta raised his Poké Ball in defense, a devastating flash of light accompanied by a familiar terrifying roar zipped over his head. Kenta ducked anyways, and an abrupt bang erupted, sending flying bits of mud asunder. The attack dissipated, and both Raticate collapsed, knocked out instantly.

The shady man turned his head and cursed as he recalled his Pokémon. "Dammit, this is _NOT_ my day!" he cried out, turning and sprinting down the path illuminated by the lanterns.

Kenta watched him leave and looked over his shoulder, jumping at a large purple Drill Pokémon standing ominously beside him. "A...A Nidoking?!" he gasped.

The Nidoking shifted lazily without notice. Its crimson-haired Trainer leaped down from the ladder and landed with a defined smack as his boots pounded on the muddy floor. Kenta's surprise darkened into a guarded scowl at the boy, who refused to give neither him nor Kurt any form of recognition. Silver moved to return his Nidoking back into its Poké Ball, bypassing them silently.

"Silver!" Kenta exclaimed, standing. "What are you doing here?"

Silver turned to him slightly. His blank expression contrasted with is eyes glimmering like steel from the sunlight above. "I'm going to crush Team Rocket." A grave frown spread on his face. "So listen up. A _wimp_ like you will get in my way, so just stay where you are."

"What are you saying?" The boy faltered as Silver carried on.

_Did he just _help _us? _He thought in near disbelief. He looked at Kurt, who, still lying down, returned the look. "Um, sir?"

"Kurt, lad, just Kurt," he said.

"Team Rocket...I've heard about them a few times, but I don't remember exactly who they are."

"It was before you'd remember right," he grunted, "East in Kanto, they were a horrible group of scoundrels that used Pokémon to do their dirty work. Three years ago, they disbanded after being bested by a young Pokémon Trainer—Red, who was a mere rookie at the time, if I remember right... You ought to know him, at least. All kids look up to him these days."

"Then they're here? Why are they back if they're disbanded?"

"It's obvious. They want to start trouble in Johto now," Kurt said critically. "And they already have by capturing all Azalea Town's Slowpoke and cutting their tails off, selling the tails for profit." He nearly spat in disgust.

"That's horrible." Kenta clenched his fists, glaring down the only available corridor where the crook and Silver had gone. "Is it okay with you if I keep going?"

"Go right ahead, I encourage you! I can take care of myself," Kurt claimed with a reassuring grin. "Be sure to team up with that other boy too. The more, the merrier!"

The boy's brow furrowed. "...Sure." Within seconds he took off running, sprinting down the path lighted with lanterns.

_Easier said than done._

* * *

"Farfetch'd? Where _aaare_ you?" Marina asked in a cooing whisper. She searched around her, taking caution in her steps. The trail in front of her took a curve, and she stopped. A moment later, she took cover behind a vine-covered tree and smiled. Careful to disturb the grass as little as possible, she crept toward the duck Pokémon that leisurely sat in the middle of the trail in a spot of sunlight.

The Farfetch'd tilted its head back and forth rhythmically, pleasurably enjoying the sun's rays with its back turned from the girl. But it paused with a jolt when the light was swallowed up in a shadow. It blinked, puzzled, and turned its head around.

"Ka?" The leek, once held in its beak, slipped out onto the ground as it opened its beak wide. Hands out and ready, Marina loomed over the Pokémon and lunged.

"Gotcha!"

Farfetch'd flapped its wings frantically, flailing away from her reaching arms. It watched as Marina, crying out and opening her mouth in shock, slid on the grass face-first as she landed. With a hearty laugh, the Pokémon skipped further down the forest path.

"Pleh!" spat Marina as she sat up, grimacing and wiping her face of grass and dirt. She sighed, stood, and bolted after Farfetch'd, which quacked and too began to run. "I'll get you this time!" she yelled and smiled despite her serious proclamation. Gaining on its tail, she again leapt and dived at the Pokémon.

"Ka?!" Farfetch'd froze, hopping once out of her path. Marina's face met the dirt for the millionth time within the last hour; her hands sprawled out in front of her. The bird Pokémon snickered playfully, skipping around her head.

But it fluttered and sputtered in surprise as Marina's hands lifted and suddenly grabbed at its feathers.

"Got you!" her muffled voice exclaimed. She lifted her head triumphantly to see the spring onion, raised high in one of Farfetch'd's wings, come down upon her noggin with a well-defined smack.

At once, she involuntarily released her grip on the Pokémon and cried out as she held her head. "Ow!" she hollered, sitting up with a pout on her mud-smeared face. "That hurt! What'd you do that for?"

The Farfetch'd stared at her silently, with her staring back. In one rapid motion, it thwacked her once again on the forehead and turned, running off the trail and into the thick forest as Marina whined and cradled her head. Frowning, she stood and pursued, blind to the fact that she had entered taller grasses. Nearby, she could hear the annoying guffaw of the Pokémon, and she forced her way through the forest, creating her own path guided by the sound.

"Come on, Farfetch'd, you need to go back!" she called, surveying the bushes desperately. Within moments, she spotted the brown duck and made another sudden lunge to catch it, failing just the same with only the slightly soft pile of grass cushioning her fall. She sighed, lying still as she heard the Pokémon's amused laughter that grew fainter as Marina got back up. She laughed a little.

_I'm not really getting anywhere with this,_ she thought. _If only it was wild; I could just catch it. No wonder why that guy had such a hard time—__._

Marina jumped back into a tree as Farfetch'd suddenly appeared right in front of her and cackled loudly at her astonishment. Watching it flee, she again chased after it with unending vigor.

"I swear, I'll get you!" she declared, her voice echoing in the trees as she ran deeper into Ilex Forest.


	23. Chapter 23: Team Rocket's Revival

Ha! Finally completed this chapter!  
I spent almost all day yesterday trying to think of how end it. It was driving me nuts, and I'm still not too satisfied with it, but eh.

And to a recent review: yeah, I'm still alive! XD

* * *

**Chapter 23  
**Team Rocket's Revival

Earlier on that day, when the sun was closer to touching the eastern horizon in Azalea, people busily trotted down the streets rather than hang about and chit-chat. A black PokéGear reflected a dull shimmer, and its owner clenched it as if he were wringing someone's neck; yet his voice contained nothing but restraint.

"I said goodbye," he forced out, pressing the phone's button without allowing another second to pass afterward. His PokéGear creaked under the pressure of his clenched hand.

"It seems quieter, doesn't it?"

At once, the redhead let up and held the phone loosely. The new voice, only vague in its familiarity, reached him without much of a response from him. He had the assumption that the speaker was talking to a random person other than him, and he refused to move from his leaning position against the metal streetlight.

"I'm talking to you, you know...Uh, heh, what was your name again? You battled me with your rival the other day."

Silver shifted his eye adjacent to him, but could see nothing but his long crimson locks. He lifted his head, scowling furiously soon after. "What the hell do _you_ want, you weak and girly excuse for a Gym Leader?"

Bugsy nearly shuddered, but forced a grin. "Well, _that _wasn't too nice."

"What are you doing here? You _are_ a Gym Leader, right?" Silver growled. "Stay in your _Gym_ where you _belong_."

Bugsy nervously laughed. "Yes, well, I can always go back to the Gym when I get a challenger."

"I know," he muttered, glaring.

"Eh...heh. And also—." Bugsy averted his gaze, pretending to be interested in the horizon. He seemed extremely unnerved by the boy's rotten attitude. "I do more than sit around twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week for challengers. I don't know how other Gym Leaders can manage doing just that."

Silver's glare lingered, as if experimenting to see whether doing just that would scare the Gym Leader away. But Bugsy sighed and, turning with a pensive and profound stare, looked right at him.

"If you want to find out about that Poké Ball, you might want to go to Kurt near the gate leading to Ilex Forest," he said.

It was momentarily silent. Silver lowered his PokéGear. "Humph," he looked away with a scowl, "What are you talking about?"

"Kurt makes great custom Poké Balls from Apricorns. Before Poké Balls, everyone used Apricorns. So, he might know about ancient ones too."

"Custom Poké Balls?" Silver raised an eyebrow. After a moment, he cracked a smirk. "Then I'll just go ask the man to make some that'll help me catch stronger Pokémon."

"_And_ ask about that green ball of hers. See if it's actually a Poké Ball or not."

Silver's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "...Something tells me that _you_ actually know about it more than he would," he retorted.

"Nope, I just know you're thinking about it. Human curiosity and all." Bugsy, shrugging, crossed his arms and began to walk away.

"Hold it," Silver snapped. The purple-haired boy paused. "Are you _even_ Bugsy? Last time I heard, the actual Azalea Gym Leader had eyes that _matched_ his hair color."

"Hm." Bugsy looked over his shoulder, grinning as he glanced with his cool scarlet irises. "That's a common misconception, actually."

"Humph. Whatever, I couldn't care less anyways."

"I know." After a moment, Bugsy added with a friendly laugh, "And going to the Slowpoke Well will help you blow off some steam. You looked really pissed off."

At that, he turned and strolled down the street toward his Gym. Silver's eyes bore into his back. Silver put away his PokéGear and cast one more paranoid glance before heading westbound toward Kurt's house...

* * *

Mud squished underneath Silver's feet as he traveled through the cavern of Slowpoke Well. His arms folded, he kept his senses clear and acutely observant. The lamps hanging on the dirt wall beside him, giving him his only source of light, were unscathed and without the wear of age. With a brief glance to the floor, the wet soil showed signs of fresh footprints; not just that, but the patterns imprinted were similar, if not exact. A group of people trekked through this cavern, all wearing the same brand of shoe, like a uniform. No doubt it was like the black garb that Team Rocket grunt from earlier.

Silver paused. Echoing reached his ears, and he peered ahead, spying two shadows moving away from his sight at the end of the passage. He huffed. "Well, the prissy Gym Leader was right," he muttered, throwing on a smirk. "Looks like I _will_ have something to take my anger out on."

The boy listened silently, unmoving. Reckless laughing and chatter could be heard without straining himself as he was. Slowly, he moved his hand to grab a Poké Ball.

"Slooooooooooooooooooooooooow..."

A faint, lazy yawn went on for at least a minute, catching him off-guard. But the inhuman sounds made him click his tongue in disinterest. "Just the dumb Slowpoke," he muttered. "Surprised they didn't just kill them already."

His thoughts were cut short as he heard fast-paced footsteps behind him. At once, Silver whirled around. He again scowled in annoyance as Kenta's silhouette became clearer, and the hat-wearing boy slowed to a stop a few feet in front of him.

"What do you want?" Silver asked. Then, for good measure, he added wryly, "You wimp."

Kenta glared, one that the red-haired boy returned with just as much distaste.

"You're wasting my time," Silver accused, "Leave." He continued down the cavern.

"Hey," Kenta called. He followed him, though not necessarily close. They were reaching the end of the passage, and the area ahead appeared to open up from the narrow path the two Trainers were following. Kenta, puzzled, watched Silver lead. "How—?"

"Shut up," Silver interrupted, "They'll hear us."

"You mean...Team Rocket?" Kenta asked roughly, though nonetheless quieter.

Silver nodded. "If you're going to tag along, the least you can do is not blow my cover."

"I'm not 'tagging along'," Kenta shot back in an angry whisper, "I'm going to fight, too."

"Humph. Suit yourself. But if you lose, don't come crying to me."

"I won't lose."

"Just shut up already." As Silver said this, they were leaving the passage, but he had turned around to glare at Kenta, who had lost his remaining patience.

"_You_ shut up!" Kenta exclaimed.

"Hey! Brats!" A voice nearby called out, interrupting them.

The boys turned their heads. Two adults, a male and a female, stood a short distance away from them and stared at them strangely. Both wore a black uniform similar to the man who had attempted to guard the well's entrance, though the girl wore a miniskirt rather than pants. Nonetheless, each prominently displayed the large red "R" on their chests.

Silver gritted his teeth, instantly grabbing a red and white sphere from his jacket. "Screw this."

"That's really Team Rocket?" Kenta murmured to himself. He glanced at Silver, whose iron-cold eyes now stabbed into the pair before them.

Both of the adults pulled out their own Poké Balls, but they remained content. The woman sneered. "You better leave, kiddies. We're busy here."

"You're the ones that should leave," Kenta said. "Quit cutting off Slowpoke tails!"

"Slowpoke tails grow back fast! What's wrong with selling them?" she returned, placing a hand on her hip.

"You're hurting them!"

"They're just lousy Slowpoke."

Her partner smirked. "Yeah. If we listened to you, Team Rocket's rep would be ruined!"

"Fine!" exclaimed Kenta. He pulled out his own Poké Ball and clasped the red and white sphere tightly. "If you won't listen, then I'll _make _you leave!"

Silver huffed. "Don't expect me to help you."

Kenta scowled at him. "I still don't like you, nor do I trust you."

"Humph, like I care," Silver said. He threw the Poké Ball to release his Houndour, which barked readily as it made its appearance.

For just a moment, Kenta stared at it in surprise. The eruption of Pokémon cries pulled him from this gawking, and the two Team Rocket grunts had sent out a Zubat and Rattata. He hurled the sphere in his hand. "Go, Spear!" he called.

Spear, his Beedrill, rose into the air with its long, thin pointers ready. Silver merely cast a glance at it before focusing on the opponents before him. "Ember, now!"

"Spear, Fury Attack!" Kenta ordered.

The pair in black smirked as they commanded their own Pokémon to attack. It was the first battle, but certainly it wouldn't be the last.

* * *

Deep in Ilex Forest resided a lake, and its existence was little known. The pond was clear and pure, glittering peacefully at its surroundings, which complimented the picture-perfect reservoir with utmost brilliance. A few Pokémon basked in the sunlight in the distant banks, but other than that the area was shrouded in a simple and valuable peace often seen by environments left untouched by human hands.

Farfetch'd popped out of the woods in a sprint, and its eyes brightened with joy at the sight of the lake. Despite its exhaustion from running away from a certain tenacious girl, it carried a fervent stride and skipped toward it.

Quaking in delight, it slowly waddled toward the water, snickering perhaps at the idea of swimming to the other side to further entice a reaction from its pursuer.

The resonance of a bell suddenly chimed throughout the area, causing Farfetch'd to halt. It looked around, its feathers flicking at the peculiar wind that gusted across the lake, disturbing the smooth glass-like surface. An orb of neon green light formed high above the center of the water, and the Pokémon watched with an open bill as the winds continued in quick drafts from the glow.

A harmonic, mysterious sound arose once more, echoing throughout the forest. Trees from all around shone in response, their leaves glittering with an aura of light azure.

"Ka?" Farfetch'd queried, unsure of whether to be amazed or afraid at the occurrence. From within the swirling green illumination, a small entity appeared. Farfetch'd dropped its stick the moment the fairy met its sky blue eyes with the duck Pokémon.

* * *

"Farfetch'd? Farfetch'd?" Marina called. Even when no reply came, not even the twitter of other Pokémon, she continued. Her eyes shifted worryingly around her at the thick tree trunks and waist-high grass, which were all that she could see. She paused again, taking a deep breath to calm her body that slightly trembled.

_I really shouldn't have gone off the trail...I hope I can find my way back...else..._ The girl shook her head, nervously adjusting her bandana. _No, don't think of that just yet. I should find Farfetch'd first..._

_But now I completely lost sight of it._ She had not heard the familiar laugh-like squawking of the bird Pokémon for quite some time. _So what now?_

Leaning on the closest tree to her, Marina rested on it quietly. She blinked as a leaf intricately fell in front of her face, and she craned her neck upward. The sun's rays were strong now, shedding more light through the canopy. Her evergreen eyes traversed around her, noting the various sizes of plants that coexisted side-by-side; the green moss and long strings of lively vines growing on the bark, and some trees bore fruits while others had large gaping holes within their trunks, from which a few small Pokémon peeked out at her curiously.

Marina smiled slightly at the scenery. "This really isn't that bad."

_I remember I used to hate forests for a while__,_ she thought. _But I can't remember why… Maybe I got lost one time._

A light wind tickled her cheek, and leaves whispered in the breeze's caress. Marina looked up again as a peaceful, almost holy sound reached her ears. She gasped and pushed herself back to standing position, staring at the river of transparent blue light that shimmered in the canopy.

"What's...going on?" she wondered. She turned toward the headwind, where a faint light glistened like a gentle lantern. Curious, Marina sprinted toward it, but the light show above faded with a divine echo just as she reached a large clearing.

Again, she was taken by surprise as she gazed upon the lake that sparkled with silent elegance, as if welcoming her. But as she looked at the bank, her face brightened the moment she spotted the duck Pokémon sitting beside a spherical yellow object.

"Farfetch'd! There you are!" she said in relief as she reached it.

The duck stared blankly at the air above the water, and quietly turned to her.

Almost hesitant, Marina bent down beside it, looking at the large egg beside it. "Is that...your egg?" she asked.

With a jolt, Farfetch'd retrieved its dropped leek and pointed at the sky. Though Marina followed its gaze, she saw nothing peculiar.

"I don't see anything, but...I guess I can't just leave it here by itself." She looked around, being sure that no other Pokémon were present before gently picking up the canary yellow egg, which was also decorated in a few soft red spots.

_Professor Elm would probably be ecstatic to see it,_ she thought. She stood, easily bearing the lightweight egg, looking down at Farfetch'd.

"Hey, Farfetch'd?"

"Ka?" It turned to her.

"Can you please take me back to the trail so we can return you to the person taking care of you?" she asked, hopeful to persuade the now calm Pokémon.

The bird stared at Marina's friendly face and manipulated its own to appear in deep thought, somewhat understanding her words. But Farfetch'd nodded and turned on a dime. It marched away from the lake boldly, the green stick held high above its head.

"Thank you!" Marina said gratefully, following the Pokémon at an even pace for the first time. She glanced back at the beautiful lake, grinning at it before focusing on keeping pace with Farfetch'd.

As they treaded further, the blue-eyed fairy Pokémon poked its head from behind a tree. It made a small smile and giggled serenely as it soared through the trees freely away from them.

* * *

Kenta and Silver walked in silence as they strode deeper into the well. The floor gradually grew wetter with smelly, sitting water, making footing more difficult. Kenta scanned around them, sharply on the lookout in case another Team Rocket member was to ambush them. Since the first battle, both kept good distance from one another and avoided eye contact. Though they fought the few battles together, neither thought to bother wasting breath on each other.

"I don't get you two."

"Huh?" Surprised the boy said something to him, Kenta turned to Silver, who had stopped.

The red-haired boy shifted his head a bit, his narrow gray eyes watching him. He turned away and continued onward. "Never mind. We're wasting time."

Kenta stared after him, puzzled yet annoyed. He took another step forward, and his foot caught on something. He waved his arms as he tripped, grabbing onto the wet cavern wall before he hit the ground.

"Humph, klutz," Silver ridiculed with a sneer.

"It's dark," Kenta snapped.

"Slooooooooooooooow..."

Upon hearing the low yawn at their feet, they looked down and Kenta took a step away from the pink creature lying on the ground. It slowly raised its head and looked up at them. With eyes half-closed and feeble, the Pokémon made another yawn.

"Sloooow," it murmured drowsily.

"A Slowpoke," Kenta exclaimed.

"Obviously," replied Silver, rolling his eyes.

Kenta glared at him and took out his Pokédex, which instantly spoke as the screen viewed a picture of the Pokémon.

_"Slowpoke, the Dopey Pokémon. Type: Water/Psychic  
Slowpoke tend to laze around vacantly near water. It is always so absent-minded that it won't react; even if its flavorful tail is bitten, it won't notice for a whole day. A sweet sap leaks from its tail's tip and, although not nutritious, the tail is pleasant to chew."_

A frown twisted on Kenta's face. "You can't be serious," he said, skeptical. The other boy observed the single Slowpoke as Kenta put away the Pokédex.

"Cut clean," he muttered.

"What?" Kenta followed his stare. The Slowpoke's tail was indeed gone, left only a stub that oozed crimson liquid into the thin layer of well water. "What the...? They've actually been cutting off and selling tails?"

"Why _else_ would these idiots be down here?" Silver responded. "Slowpoke are famous for inhabiting the streets of Azalea. But recently they've all disappeared, and they're all here because Team Rocket is rounding them up.

"I don't care what they do to the stupid Slowpoke, of course," he added to Kenta, who shot him another glower.

"Clever boy, you are..."

The two of them turned toward the very end of the passage, where a young man approached them. He passed by the other Slowpoke left scattered about the room. The same black uniform, like all other grunts, covered his figure.

"Slowpoke regenerate their tails fairly quickly, and we can make a good profit selling them," he stated with a grin. "We need the money for Team Rocket's triumphant resurrection."

The man released a laugh. "That's why we're down here cutting off Slowpoke tails. It's not easy being a Rocket!"

"So you're just making a pathetic attempt to bring back what's dead," replied Silver with a dark frown. "How do you expect to rise without your _leader?_"

Stopping his laughter, he eyed both of the young Trainers, who glared at him with Poké Balls in hand. Looking at his belt, he grabbed his own sphere, tossing it in the air a few times. "You'll see. We've been continuing our activities underground, all this time. We're cooking up a good plan, and no twerp is going to ruin it for us again!"

"Humph." Silver intensely glared at the boy beside him. "I'm going to battle."

"But—!"

"I _hate_ the weak," Silver replied ruthlessly. "Pokémon, Trainers, it doesn't matter who or what. I'm going to be strong and wipe out the weak, and that goes for Team Rocket too. They act big and tough in the group, but get them alone and they're just pathetic weaklings."

The boy clenched his Poké Ball tightly. "I hate them all... So you stay out of my way!" He threw the sphere, his Croconaw bursting out with a loud snap of its jaws.

_That's..._ Kenta eyed the two-legged crocodile, his expression turning grave.

"Who said I was going to _fight?_" laughed the Team Rocket member. He sent out a round, purple Pokémon that wore a toxin symbol in yellow below its goofy grin. It seemed to laugh in a scratchy tone, spewing smoke out of the many holes around its small floating body.

"You're going to run already?" Silver asked with a disapproving scowl.

"I consider it a strategic retreat," he laughed once more, "We got enough profit, and you've already missed our temporary leader; I'm nothing more than a grunt!" He raised a hand covered in a gray glove, snapping his fingers with a wide smile nearly matching that of his Pokémon. "Koffing, Self-Destruct!"

The boy's tensed as Koffing's body shone white. It let out a haughty laugh and a violent blast erupted from the Pokémon, sending wind, smoke, and water flying their way. Kenta covered his mouth with his sleeve as he, Silver, and Silver's Croconaw braced the attack. Within moments, as fast as the attack had come, the smoke—as well as the Team Rocket grunt and his Koffing—had vanished.

"They got away," Kenta said as he looked around stubbornly, unhappy to admit it. The tailless Slowpoke lazed around without notice of the explosion or of the shattered lanterns nearby. He felt a bit of relief that they did not seem to be in pain, and he reminded himself to help Kurt on their way out of the well. Bracing himself for the redhead's rotten attitude, he turned to tell him this.

He relaxed his shoulders, however, as he found himself standing alone. In the darkness, he could just barely make out Silver's silhouette before the boy blended into the shadows. Kenta readily decided against calling him out.

_What's with that guy? _He frowned slightly. _He hates Team Rocket? Not that I don't feel the same way, but with the way he is… What does he have against them?_


	24. Chapter 24: Eevee's Debut

Sorry for the delay!

* * *

**Chapter 24  
**Eevee's Debut

"...And after that, I got an HM! It's HM 01, and it teaches Cut!" exclaimed Marina, smiling in delight. The yellow egg was wrapped securely in her free arm as she strolled along Route 34. Brisk, salty winds gusted from the bright blue sea that lay east of the path. She aimed her bright grin toward the thin beach lining the water.

"That's great, Marina!" Jackson's voice rang from her PokéGear. "Everyone can count on you for everything! I wish I was there to see it with you."

"You should've seen it. That lake was just beautiful!" Marina gazed around at the long grasses surrounding the neatly-defined dirt road.

"Hm! Anyways, I'm going to battle Bugsy...again," Jackson forced a laugh, "Wish me luck, Marina!"

"Good luck," she replied happily. "I guess I'll call you if the egg hatches, okay?"

"Okay! Later!"

"Bye!" After announcing her farewell, she turned off the portable phone, slinging it around her neck as usual. As she did this, a fair girl Trainer clad in a green short-sleeved shirt and shorts approached her.

"Excuse me!" she called out, grinning shyly when she had gotten Marina's attention. Marina made her way toward her, and the girl nodded as a polite gesture. "Hello, I'm Gina from Azalea Town," she introduced. A gleaming red badge, Azalea's Hive badge, was pinned on her evergreen cap that she wore over her short, dark brown hair.

Nodding as well, Marina smiled back. "Oh, I was just there! My name's Marina, and I'm from New Bark Town. Do you want to battle or something?" Marina grasped her Quilava's Poké Ball with her free hand.

Gina's eyes wandered to the two badges on Marina's collar. "Hm, I'm not too sure if I can win, but since we're Trainers," she plucked one of her three Poké Balls from her belt, "Let's battle then! Just a quick one; is one-on-one good for you?"

"Yup, fine with me."

"Okay then." She ran a few steps away, throwing the sphere in the air as soon as she turned. "Let's do our best, Bulbasaur!"

Emerging from the Poké Ball's light was a small, teal Pokémon with a large, green bulb its back. It moved it stubby legs to scuttle in front of its Trainer.

"Oh, a Bulbasaur!" Marina exclaimed, and released her Quilava from his Poké Ball. "Go, King!"

"Magu!" exclaimed King, leaping energetically in place. Giggling, Marina took out her red Pokédex and directed it toward their opponent.

_"__Bulbasaur, the Seed Pokémon. Type: Grass/Poison  
It carries a seed on its back from birth, and it is filled with nutrients. As Bulbasaur grows older, the seed also grows larger. With the bulb, this Pokémon can go for days without food__."_

Gina gawked at Marina before smiling in wonder. "A Pokédex, too? How lucky, I really chose an interesting Trainer this time! Okay, Bulbasaur, use your Tackle attack!"

"Fushi!" Bulbasaur barked and charged toward King.

"Tackle too, King!" Marina ordered with a giggle as she put away her Pokédex.

"Magu!" King, beaming, bashed headlong into the incoming Pokémon. They recoiled slightly, but got up immediately, staring each other down.

"Leech Seed!" called Gina.

"Use Ember, King!" Marina countered.

A number of small seeds shot out from Bulbasaur's bulb, soaring toward King, who fired a shower of flaming orbs. Within seconds, the embers collided with and incinerated the seeds. Bulbasaur growled and extended two vines from under its bulb, whipping them at King. Dancing around aimlessly to dodge, King winced each time a vine lashed with a stinging crack on his fur.

Marina, frowning in concentration, ordered, "Smokescreen, King!" Her Quilava nodded hastily and coughed out a black ball from its mouth, and a cloud of impenetrable dark smoke engulfed the two Pokémon.

"Get out of that smoke, Bulbasaur!" Gina pleaded, appearing relieved as her Bulbasaur reemerged from the cloud. It coughed, its eyes squinted shut.

"Okay, King, use your Flame Wheel!"

"Magu!" King's voice called from within the dense, polluted air.

"F-Flame Wheel?" stuttered Gina. Her Bulbasaur forced its eyes open in response, peering into the cloud to prepare for its opponent. It released its vines once more just as a bright, lively light burst from the vanishing smoke.

"Maguma!" King roared, flames twirling around his body completely. Like a bullet, he dashed toward Bulbasaur, who took a step back in fear.

"Vine Whip! Stop it in its tracks!" Gina commanded.

Bulbasaur raised its vines and slashed at King, only to cry out as the vines sizzled with a burn. The fire ermine tackled into his enemy, and the vines fell onto the warm ground where he was.

King huffed as he stood on his back legs. The fire dissipated into invisible waves of heat, and he looked back at Bulbasaur. The Seed Pokémon shut its eyes, collapsing in fatigue as steam trailed from its charred wounds.

"Oh, no!" Gina exclaimed, rushing over to her Bulbasaur. Placing a gentle hand on its head, she recalled it with a sigh. "Oh, I knew I couldn't win."

Grinning broadly at Marina, King sprinted toward her as she did the same. He closed his eyes happily as his Trainer petted him in praise.

"Great job, King! You were awesome, as always," she told him, giving him a quick hug with her free arm. Her smile almost matching that of her delighted Quilava, she lifted his Poké Ball. "Return!"

"That was a fast battle," Gina said. "No wonder you're so strong, you have two badges."

The blue-haired girl turned to her, smiling still. "I'm still new at it; but my Pokémon deserve all the credit."

"Your Quilava just responds so well to you, though. To be honest, I've been looking for a good battling partner. But whenever I see a strong Trainer, I want to be their cheerleader instead!" Gina excitedly unhooked her PokéGear from a clip on her belt, and held it up. "Can I have your number?"

"Sure!" Marina's eyes lit with glee, and she took off her PokéGear to face Gina's. As she scrolled through the options, straining to remember how to add a new number to the list, the other girl continued on merrily.

"Sometimes when I go on a walk, I find some pretty cool things. I've got a knack for it now. If I ever find anything interesting, I'll let you have it if you want!"

Marina made an honest, relieved smile as she managed to begin exchanging PokéGear numbers with the girl. Looking back up at her, she giggled. "Really?"

"Yup! I'll call as soon as I get anything good," Gina confirmed with a nod. "Or we could just talk, too, or even battle again when Bulbasaur and I are up to it."

"Okay, that sounds great," Marina said, putting on her PokéGear once more. "Your Bulbasaur needs to go to the Pokémon Center, right?"

"Definitely, he'll be so impatient to get going again," Gina concluded typically.

"Can I come too? If you're going to Goldenrod, I mean."

"Sure. It's the closest way from here, anyways. This way!"

The girls walked down the path together, the wind breezing past them in heavy gusts as the dirt road curved near the water. A few maple leaves were carried away, and Marina admired the ongoing blue sea twinkling in the sunlight. As the two fell into friendly, energetic conversation, they grew closer to the metropolis of golden roofs and skyscrapers that touched the cloudy sky hovering over the seaside city of Goldenrod.

* * *

"What a wonderful day," Marina said to herself as she stretched her arms. She sat gratefully on an unoccupied bench, looking around in amazement at the large lobby. When she and Gina had approached the building, it towered over them with over four stories and a showy modern structure unsurpassed by any other Pokémon Center Marina had seen thus far.

The girl looked across the waxed floor. A crowd of Pokémon Trainers filled the area, the most she had ever personally seen at once. Some briskly walked to their destinations, others tended to their Pokémon, some were enveloped in conversation using the videophones, but many sat in wait like she was. She had already bid farewell to Gina, who had luckily been able to heal her Pokémon first and went on her way. She was left to her own, but it did not take her long to start feeling bored and antsy.

"It's so busy here. Guess it'll take longer for my Pokémon to heal than I thought," she said to herself, standing. After notifying one of the nurses that she would be out, Marina checked her backpack to make sure that her saved-up money was still locked perfectly in her wallet before heading toward the exit.

The golden brick roads welcomed her and she skipped past the sign of the Goldenrod Pokémon Center, known largely as the Pokémon Communication Center. Marina skimmed across the main street of the city. Large buildings surrounded her as she stood within a sea of pedestrians, taking her breath away once more. Compared to the slow pace of New Bark Town, this metropolis was an entirely different experience she found hard to describe.

But she tried not to stay distracted and searched the various signs and advertisements vividly tacked onto the structures.

_Let's see...There! _Marina made a beeline toward the Goldenrod Department Store, which was even bulkier than the Pokémon Center. Shoppers flooded in and out of the numerous revolving doors, and she flew inside without much effort. Extending her arms over her head, Marina smiled.

"Shopping!" she shouted jubilantly. But she froze as she was met by a quiet lobby with benches, information booklets, and a grand information desk. To the left were a couple of elevators, and to the right a large staircase scaled to the next floor.

Marina stood stiff, looking around. People, either walking past or reading, turned toward her with surprised stares. Some smiled and laughed to themselves at her enthusiasm, while others raised a bothered eyebrow.

"Second floor and up, dear," the dark-haired receptionist told her, smiling and pointing up.

"O-Oh," Marina laughed, turning pink in embarrassment. "Thanks!" She turned and dashed up the flight of stairs, preparing to scale as much of the building as possible.

There were countless stores and numerous café-type shops within the gigantic five-story Poké Mart. Unlike the quiet first floor, the second and higher were littered with supplies for Trainers, and plenty of them roamed the aisles. Some space was reserved for converse, even miniature trading stations, while customers discussed with venders for advice about possible purchases.

Much to her pleasant surprise, the fourth floor contained the basic necessities outside of Potions and Poké Balls. Gear such as backpacks, clothing, headgear, footgear, and even random Pokémon dolls were offered on endless racks and shelves. In one corner, battles techniques were explained and a big-screen television aired the strategies of previous Champions of the Johto League Tournament. Marina hung around that area and beamed ear-to-ear once she saw one of her brother's battles. She giggled, imagining Chris's gloating face if he were there watching with her. On her way to the next floor, Marina made sure to pick up a small booklet about Technical Machines, explaining how TM's varied from region to region and what moves each individual TM taught. It was difficult to not waste all of her money in this grand shopping mall, but she somehow managed to responsibly hold herself back.

The fifth was less focused on Pokémon, but more on everyday supplies for both homebodies and Trainers. As she passed a rack of notebooks, she closed her eyes and chose one at random. Picking it up, she tilted her head at the little orange notebook, which was closed shut by a button seal. She also snatched a pack of gel pens and walked over to the cashier desk to pay for both items at the very affordable price of 250 Poké.

Once at the roof, Marina heaved a sigh and sat at the first table she could reach, setting down her backpack and shopping bags on the table. The entire city could be seen from the roof behind the safety of a guard rail, where several binoculars were set up. Vending machines and prize cranks sat beside each other among the umbrella-shaded tables.

A half-hour of rest and a can of soda later, Marina opened her notebook and wrote a few pages before putting it away. She stared out at the city, where a dark gray radio tower seemed to stand near a bustling harbor. Her thoughts wandered to Route 31, where she had received her Pokédex at Mr. Pokémon's house.

_Didn't Professor Oak say he had a radio show here?_ She wondered. _Yeah, he did! I remember hearing it a couple times back home, but only a little._

"Maybe I'll go there next," Marina said, scooting over to the railing to judge which roads to take. Trying trace it in her memory, the refreshed girl discarded her empty soda can into the recyclable trash can and picked up her bags before descending the stairs.

In the distance, far off in the sky above, a peculiar humanoid creature levitated in place to no one's notice. It gazed blankly, and the purple crystal at its core glittered. Its appendages flickered on one side, while on the other its hand grasped hold of something tightly, certain never to drop it by accident.

At a sudden harsh breeze, it twitched in unrest. Within a fraction of a millisecond, the orange creature's figure slimmed and vanished amongst the wind.

* * *

"Argh! It's so close!" Marina shouted at the outline of the radio tower, which was just beyond an impenetrable row of houses and stores. She sighed, frowning at the dead end she had come upon. An hour or more had already been wasted away in her attempts at weaving through the maze of golden-colored buildings, but without any luck.

"Caves, forests, now cities...I'm just not cut out to navigate," she complained, fixing her bandana a little in defeat.

A lighthearted laugh came from behind her, and she turned around. She could not identify the young man himself because her eyes immediately latched onto the little brown fox in his arms. Bearing a fluffy tail, long fox ears, and a collar of white curls, the adorable Pokémon stared back at the Pokémon Trainer with a set of coffee brown eyes.

"Are you lost?" the man questioned with an eccentric optimism.

"Um, yeah! Kind of." Marina glanced at his casual brown hair and a cat-like smile, smiling back when she again looked at the little Pokémon.

"Do you like him?" he asked, amused with the girl's reaction.

Unable to help herself, Marina cooed, "Definitely! It's so _cute!_" She clumsily reached into her backpack's side pocket and took out her Pokédex. The scrawny adult opened his mouth in surprise as Marina booted it up and listened to what the device had to say about the fox.

_"Eevee, the Evolution Pokémon. Type: Normal  
This Pokémon has the ability to alter the composition of its body, allowing it to adapt smoothly into any environment. It is the only Pokémon known to be able to evolve in many different ways; currently, seven different evolutions have been confirmed."_

"Evui?" the Eevee murmured, twitching its ears.

"Aww!" Marina squealed. "It's so much cuter in person!"

"Yes, it is," the Pokémon's owner agreed. "Is that a Pokédex you have there?"

"Yeah," Marina replied, nodding.

"Fantastic! You must use my storage system then," the cheerful brown-haired man replied.

"Huh?"

"You see, my name is Bill. I created the Pokémon PC Storage System. Have you heard of me?"

"I have!" Marina replied, her mouth opened wide in shock. "Are you really him? I thought you lived in Kanto somewhere!"

"Just visiting my folks. They live here in Goldenrod."

"Ohhh..." Marina stared at the Eevee, who gazed back at her wearing an identical look of wonder. Bill chuckled.

"Speaking of this Eevee, would you do me a favor and take care of him for me?" he asked, causing Marina to look up at him in disbelief.

"Take care of him? You mean _keep_ it?" she gasped, and nearly dropped her Pokédex as she put it away. "Yes! B-But why? Are you sure I can just _have _him?"

Bill looked down at the brown fox, whose curious eyes were fixed on Marina. "To tell you the truth, I obtained this little guy by accident. My favorite Pokémon are actually Eevee and its evolutions, and I've collected them all, but I never anticipated what would happen if I put them all together at once... See, a couple of them are male and a couple of them are female, and before I knew it I've been taking care of one Eevee litter after another. They're a handful! It's really getting out of hand."

"Wow!" Marina commented with a giggle. "That's like one bundle of cuteness after another to me!"

He laughed. "Yes, yes, but far too much work for me. I don't go outside enough to handle them all. I've been giving them away to my associates. But I see some great potential in this one right here. I want this Eevee to see the world. A strong Pokémon Trainer would be the best match for him, especially one with a Pokédex like yourself.

"And last but not least..." Bill stopped to glance at his Eevee. The Pokémon still stared at Marina, completely intrigued and flipping his fluffy tail back and forth. Bill put on another cat-like smile of his. "He seems very fascinated with you, for sure, so here," he finished. With great care, he held the Eevee out to her.

"...Are you really sure?" Marina questioned one last time.

"Well, do you want an Eevee?"

"Yes," she replied instantly.

"And do you love Pokémon?"

"Yes!"

"Then I'm sure Eevee will be happy to partner up with you," Bill concluded. He smiled fervently as he passed on the Eevee from his hands to hers.

The girl's eyes sparked in joy and she giggled, squeezing the Pokémon gently as she hugged him. Eevee jerked his ears up and down, and he wiggled for a second before grinning, content when she loosened her grip on him a little.

"Thank you so much, Bill! Take my word for it; I'll take very good care of this Eevee!" Marina promised. She looked up just as Bill handed her the Eevee's Poké Ball, which was simply an ordinary—but very new—Poké Ball. Giggling at it and her new Pokémon that looked up at her curiously, she clipped the sphere to her empty belt.

"I'm glad to hear that. And now that I think of it, weren't you on your way somewhere?"

"Oh…Oh yeah!" Marina, cuddling Eevee close, looked over her shoulder at the steel structure towering over them at a distance. "I was trying to go there, to the Radio Tower."

"There?" Bill crossed his arms. "Nothing to see there nowadays. They've tightened up the security so much that you can't even go higher than the second floor."

"Why'd they do that?" Marina asked, just as perplexed.

"Who knows? Maybe too many people were interrupting the radio shows. But, trust me here; the only thing I got out of going to that place recently was a cheap lottery prize and another Radio Card for my PokéGear."

"I see. Oh well," the girl said, shrugging. She stared down at Eevee's furry face. "Looks like we've got nothing to do but go back to the Pokémon Center here."

"Evui," Eevee purred softly.

"As a Trainer, there's always the Goldenrod City Gym to go to," Bill suggested.

"But I don't have any other Pokémon with me right now," reasoned Marina. "They're all being healed at the Pokémon Center."

"Ah, but this Gym Leader is usually very busy. She gets many challenges daily. You don't have to fight, just spectate. You know?"

"Really? Then I guess it wouldn't hurt to watch," Marina said.

_He's right. And if I study her technique, then I'll be able to plan how to counter it!_

"I'll do just that, then!" She bowed. "Thank you so much!"

"Hold on just a moment." Bill took out a small notepad and a pen from his shirt pocket, writing something briefly. He tore out the page, folded the paper, and held it out to her. "Take this. That's my—."

"Evui," the Eevee barked, extending his neck and snatching the paper in his mouth. Bill and Marina looked at the cute fox and laughed.

"That's my phone number," Bill repeated with a smile. "If you ever need to know anything about the Storage System, you can call me. Professor Elm—that's who gave you your first Pokémon, right?"

Marina nodded attentively.

"I know he usually keeps track of the Pokémon that his Trainers store, but he's a busy guy."

"That's so true," she agreed.

"He won't be available all the time, so..." The programmer paused, suddenly checking his wristwatch. He made an appalled gasp. "Whoops, I've got to go! My folks ought to be wondering where I went."

"Alright, see you later then! Thanks again, Bill," Marina said, beaming gratefully.

_Now I'll have even more to write about in my notebook,_ she quickly thought.

"No problem! I hope you two get along just fine." Bill briefly bent over to the Eevee. "Good luck, little guy. Don't you eat that note, okay now?"

"Bui," Eevee replied, his voice muffled by the paper.

* * *

"So, this is it, huh?"

The girl and her Eevee, despite the seemingly easy directions, got lost countless times trying to find the Goldenrod City Pokémon Gym. After seeing the city's Game Corner, many rows of apartments, a bike shop, the Magnet Train, a couple of strange people wearing black uniforms, and plenty of Trainers and non-Trainers alike wooing over Marina's Eevee, the two finally stood before the building they sought. It, like so many others in the city, was colored gold. Dozens of sweet-smelling potted flowers lined up around the building, giving it the appearance of a gardening warehouse.

"It kind of reminds me of Bugsy's Gym." Marina held her Eevee close, petting its fluffy head. "Ready to go in, Eevee?"

"Evui, evui," the Pokémon chirped. She smiled at him and strolled through the automatic double doors, sneezing briefly as she passed by the little garden.

Once inside, they were met by a maze of plants, stacked up high and sturdy as walls. A string of pleasant fragrances in the air chilled Marina's senses. Behind the sweet scents and colorful surroundings, it was—strangely—gripped by a grave sort of quiet.

"Hello?" Marina called. Only her voice returned in echoes. She looked up wearing a doubtful frown, glancing at the dimmed lights. It was only close to evening, with the sun still shining heavily on Marina through the windows.

"Is the Gym closed today? But why would the door be unlocked?" she wondered aloud, twirling the locks of her bangs between her fingers. Somewhat disappointed, Marina turned to leave.

A screaming crash of glass, followed by furious Pokémon cries ripped into her ears. Marina's body jolted, as did her Pokémon's, when the vibes streamed down her spine. Marina whirled around, seeing no physical change in the two paths available. The ears of her Eevee twitched sensitively, suddenly alert.

"What was that?" she asked, spooked. She pressed Eevee close to her chest and waited.

Seconds afterward, commanding voices echoed in the air, followed by a loud sputtering hiss. Another whined in pain. They listened as the yells and thumps erupted again—without the sound of a single soul cheering either side on in the scuffle. Bill had said that people watched the Gym Leader's battles, but there seemed to be no crowd in earshot.

"A...A Pokémon battle?" Marina nearly sighed in relief, yet she was unable to shake off her uneasiness. Her Eevee's little body shook, and her eyebrows rose as she looked down at him. He was quietly growling, flattening his ears.

_Even Eevee can sense that something's up._

Marina stared at him worriedly and sprinted further into the Gym, taking the rightward direction just as another round of hissing echoed throughout the maze of flowers.


	25. Chapter 25: An Abnormal Gift

I just love it when I make faster updates! Then you don't have to wait too long.

And so, a mystery will reveal itself...

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 25  
**An Abnormal Gift

Marina quickly walked down the corridor.

_It sounds like an intense Pokémon battle,_ she thought. She found herself shivering as the noises became more eminent, and her senses sharpened. Her footsteps echoed as she ran through the curving path, Eevee sprinting at her heels. When they came to a fork in the path, the little fox decided which way to go once they heard another Pokémon's cry, running ahead of her. Having no better guesses on how to navigate the maze, Marina followed her determined Pokémon without question.

Together, the two came to a stop the moment they reached a clearing, where a classic battle field was outlined in the tile floor.

In the arena, two Pokémon were indeed fighting; as for their Trainers, the person on Marina's side of the field was a teenage girl with two short, pink ponytails. The girl and her cow-like Pokémon stood alone, facing off against a dozen men wearing identical black uniforms. Their Pokémon, a large violet cobra, reared its head with a screeching hiss.

"Milly, unleash your Bide attack!" the pink-haired girl ordered, her voice dry and cracking from overuse.

Her cow Pokémon, which was inflicted with numerous scratches and fresh puncture wounds, stood on its hind hooves and charged into its enemy at full force. The giant snake tossed its mighty tail at it, but the Pokémon pushed through it and bashed into the cobra, knocking it over. It winced and coiled its slithering body in pain, and the pink and navy-colored cow moved back near its Trainer.

"Ha! Your Arbok's in a world of hurt now!" the girl declared.

On the other side of the field, the uniformed group watched while either frowning or raising a tired eyebrow at her comment. The leader of the grunts, standing in front of the rest, returned the Gym Leader's smirking expression with ease.

"I think not. Glare, Arbok!" he commanded.

His Arbok twisted and raised its head once more, effortlessly sliding toward its opponent. Once close, its opponent had only fled a few steps before being locked in its intense, freezing glower. The cow froze and whined, struggling to move.

"What?! No!" The teen gasped. "She's paralyzed! Get up, Milly!"

Marina reached into her bag and pulled out her Pokédex. With a glance at Eevee, who watched the battle wearing the same fierce stare, she reassured him to wait. She popped open the device and pointed it toward the othr Pokémon. The Pokédex first read information on the closest Pokémon—the pink cow—followed by the cobra Pokémon.

_"Miltank, the Milk Cow Pokémon. Type: Normal  
Its milk is packed with nutrition, making it the ultimate beverage for the sick or weary. If Miltank had just had a baby, the milk it produces contains much more nutrition than normal. In order to milk a Miltank, one must have a knack for rhythmically pulling up and down on its udders."_

_"Arbok, the Cobra Pokémon. Type: Poison  
With a very vengeful nature, it won't give up the chase, no matter how far, once it targets its prey. Tr__ansfixing it with the face-like pattern on its belly, Arbok binds and poisons the frightened victim. Arbok's markings differ from different areas; six different patterns have been confirmed._"

Hiding away the crimson gadget once more, the young girl looked between the two sides. She continued to ponder the situation, unsure what to make of the battle. Her thoughts silenced as more conversation ensued between the adolescent and the band of intimidating adults.

"Whitney of the Goldenrod City Gym, have reason," the Arbok's Trainer called to her. "Give up already."

"Why would I do that?!"

"We only want you to come with us quietly. Just forfeit and no one will need to get hurt."

"Huh? Even by just looking at you I can tell that you crooks are up to no good!" Whitney crossed her arms over her white t-shirt. "Are you aiming to take my place? What are you crazy people up to?"

Marina's sneaker squeaked as it retreated back into the maze, the little sound making the tense blue-haired girl flinch. Luckily, her paranoia was unneeded and the sound went unnoticed.

"Something's definitely not right here," she murmured urgently. "What do I do?"

"Vui."

A tuft of fur nuzzled her leg, and she shifted her gaze to the floor. Eevee looked up with a dignified posture, staring her straight in the eye and growling quietly and eagerly. A burning glare of integrity seared in his chocolate brown irises. His Trainer gazed back at him with astonishment at his heroic spirit, but she smiled.

_Eevee's right, if I understand him._ Marina turned back to the situation ahead, a determined frown on her face to match her Pokémon's. _We can't leave it like this... Help will arrive too late if we go now. We have to stop them!_

"You're far too young to even remember how it's like to fear us!" the man exclaimed in the distance, his like-dressed friends whooping eagerly in agreement. "We're Team Rocket! And if you won't cooperate, then I'm afraid we'll have to_ convince_ you. Arbok!"

Emitting a feral hiss, the purple cobra raised its tail and slammed it onto Miltank's head. The cow wobbled; dazed upon the additional harsh blow Arbok delivered it.

"Milly, hang in there!" Whitney shouted, biting her lip.

"Wrap attack!" the member of Team Rocket bellowed with a victorious sneer.

The aggressive Pokémon easily pursued and ensnared Miltank in its long tail. With merciless cruelty, Arbok tightened its grip, crushing its trapped enemy that shrieked in distress.

"Milly!"

"Eevee, Quick Attack!"

A brown blur sped toward the two Pokémon, and Arbok released a sputter of surprise as Eevee smacked it in the jaw. Hissing in agony at the unexpected blow, it rapidly retreated and released its grip on Miltank.

"What?" the commander, and many of his similarly-dressed cronies, gasped in disbelief.

"Hey!"

Whitney turned her head to see the other girl sprinting over to her. Her eyebrows rose instantly as Marina arrived at her side. "Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Marina, a Trainer," Marina said quickly. "What's going on here?"

"These goons," Whitney glared at the opponents in frustration, "They came in when I was training alone and attacked me. Milly is my last Pokémon, and that Arbok's probably their last too. I have no idea what they're after, but they want me out of here!"

"I heard. But don't worry! I have a party of Pokémon fully healed right on my—huh?"

Marina paused as she reached her belt. Only feeling a single Poké Ball, her face fell blank, but her mind raced in alarm. She recalled, rather belatedly, that she had left the Pokémon Center to shop and pass the time. But she had not picked up her Pokémon yet, leaving her with only her newest companion that she had literally received an hour ago.

_...Wait a minute..._

She froze as an icy chill struck her veins. Not only did the phrase "Team Rocket" strike familiar, but so were the black uniforms that the dozen or so sneering men wore from behind their leader. Marina shivered. The situation she was in now was almost parallel to when the pair of shady characters tried to take over the Azalea Town Gym; only, this time, Marina was far less prepared, and there was no Silver to protect her and no Bugsy to shoo them away.

Most of her confidence fell to pieces at the late realization, and her gut churned in regret.

_How could I forget so quickly?!_ Her panicked thoughts scolded. _I knew I should've gone back to get my Pokémon! What was I thinking? Why didn't I check for my Pokémon like I usually do? Oh no. This is bad, beyond bad!_

"...What? What is it?" Whitney asked slowly, anxiously, under her breath. She would not want to hear it, Marina could tell, and Marina twisted her face into an apologetic frown before she could stop herself.

"I...I forgot to pick them up at the Pokémon Center," she admitted. "I only have this Eevee with me."

As expected, Whitney appeared upset, and Marina felt her gut drop further at the disbelief emanating from her. "You _can't_ be serious..."

"I'm sorry." Marina managed a weak simper.

The pink-haired Gym Leader turned her head to their Pokémon. Miltank struggled to stand, panting profusely and staring at its rescuer with gratitude. Eevee, standing close with solid resolve, nodded. The two faced Arbok, who, along with its shady human allies, glared at Marina with visible annoyance.

Whitney smiled and said, "That's okay. That's better than okay; it's perfect!"

Marina blinked. "It is?"

"Of course! With Milly, all we need is a little help from a brave little Trainer and her Eevee to pound this little snake in no time!

Alright, Milly, use your Rollout attack!" she commanded, flinging her arm out confidently to point at the enemy.

Marina, smiling, also turned to face the battle field. "Eevee, use Tail Whip to lower Arbok's defense!"

With great effort, the Miltank hunched over and jumped, curling into a tight ball and rolling quickly toward Arbok. While it attempted to hit the dodging snake, landing few successful hits, Eevee swiped his tail wherever he could. Snarling in annoyance, Arbok turned on him and lunged.

"Quick Attack! Hit him first!" Marina yelled the order in one breath, finishing just as her Pokémon evaded and tackled at lightning-fast speed. Miltank then slammed its rolling figure into the distracted cobra, which gave a cry as it was flung back.

Whitney laughed in glee. "Alright! That's the way to do it!" she exclaimed assertively, and winked at Marina. "What'd I tell you? They're no match for us girls!"

"Yeah! Eevee, keep using Tail Whip!" Marina ordered, smiling, reassured from the Gym Leader's enthusiastic support.

Arbok, glaring darkly, slithered and grumbled as Miltank struck it once more. Speeding in with his own barrage of Quick Attacks, Eevee flipped his fluffy tail at the cobra's face in between. The last battler amongst the Team Rocket grunts appeared much like his Arbok, seething in anger. The intruder he was not the least bit concerned about turned out to be more than just a pushover rookie.

"Don't just sit there. Screech their ears out!" he bellowed, attempting to pacify his rage for his underlings.

Snorting, Arbok opened its mouth and inhaled the air around it, causing the colorful, eerie pattern on its chest to inflate even larger. Then with a deafening force, it unleashed a piercing, mind numbing scream that amplified by its echoes. The girls cried out, covering their sensitive ears while many of the Rocket grunts did the very same.

Marina, unable to hear a single thing through the shrill shrieks, pried her eyes open. Whitney's Miltank was still rolling, but was spinning out of control, narrowly avoiding a wall of boxed flowers. Her Eevee's voice could barely be made out as he seemed to whine in pain, collapsing and using his paws to pin his acute ears to the floor. Marina herself gasped as Arbok, shrieking like a banshee, slithered toward him.

"Eevee! Look out!"

"Milly, hit Arbok to make it stop!" Whitney ordered.

Miltank managed a sharp turn and wheeled toward Arbok as fast as it could muster. But the cobra, glancing behind it, closed its mouth and slid out of the way, hissing in pleasurable vengeance as Miltank struck hard into its battling partner. Eevee gasped an agonizing cry as he was sent into the air for a short time, silencing once he landed.

"Ah, Eevee!" Marina again cried, removing her hands from her ears.

"Oh no! I'm so sorry!" Whitney apologized to her in panic.

"Acid on Miltank!" Arbok's Trainer directed sternly.

The large snake unfastened its mouth and spewed a dark liquid in Miltank's path. Unable to avoid, the rolling cow skidded over it, sliding uncontrollably. Another bullet of acid hit it, forcing Miltank to stop its attack. Its curled position undone, Miltank flinched at its limbs numbed by paralysis.

"Milly!"

"Eevee! Please, get up!" Marina urged as the Cobra Pokémon approached the immobile fox.

Drawing closer, Arbok fired a shower of poison stingers that melted away on impact. Eevee squealed and bawled defenselessly as they sunk through his fur. Marina winced at the sight.

_"...I want __this Eevee to see the world. A strong Pokémon Trainer would be the best match for him, especially one with a Pokédex like yourself."_

_A strong Trainer._

Tears struck her eyes as Bill's words came back to her. Eevee, curled up and fidgeting in agony, was struck across the battle field by Arbok's callous tail. Marina clenched her fists as she watched the snake advance toward him once again upon its cruel Trainer's orders. Lips trembling, the girl ran out into the arena.

"Hey! Wait! What are you doing, that's dangerous!" Whitney called after her.

But Marina barely bothered to listen. She focused entirely on one thing: her injured Eevee. Even as her eyes caught the movement of Arbok reeling back, ready to lunge, she pushed her legs forward. Crying out, she leapt and grabbed hold of her Pokémon. She held him tightly as she skidded on the floor. With both fear and anger, she looked up at the Arbok.

"Don't hurt him anymore!" she shouted. "Please! He can't fight anymore, so stop already!"

Arbok itself appeared to be in shock, staring at her with a compassionate sort of frown. Its beady black eyes shifted over to its Trainer, who exchanged looks with his cohorts. The man gained a look of both pity and smugness as he grinned.

"This is what you get for messing with us. You're only a kid; what made you think you could stop us? That 'love' and 'justice' always win? Without power to back it up, you don't stand a chance."

Marina didn't move from where she was, her face buried in Eevee's fur as she quietly glared at the man from the corner of her eye.

He sneered at his Pokémon. "And we're not afraid to attack anyone that gets in our way. Arbok, don't hold back. Bite that foolish girl down!"

Marina tensed, glancing at the cobra Pokémon looming over her. The weakness it once displayed melted away, and it glared down at her with its jaws slowly opening. Suppressing a gasp, she scrambled to her feet and out of the way moments before Arbok's jaws would have met with her neck. She watched in horror as its fangs pierced the floor like sticks. She took another apprehensive step back once it pulled itself back up, hissing venomously at her.

"Attacking a child! That's immoral!" Whitney scolded angrily. "Milly, help her!"

She turned to her Pokémon and gasped. Her Miltank lay still where it had undone its Rollout, unresponsive to her Trainer's voice. "Oh no…!

"Get out of the way!" she shouted at the girl. "Hurry!"

Marina ran as Arbok lunged, adrenaline rushing through her. Shrieking an earsplitting hiss, the cobra swiftly took pursuit low to the ground and snapped at her feet. She looked over her shoulder and a brief scream escaped her. A white hot pain seared above her ankle, where one of Arbok's fangs lightly ground through the skin. She cried out as she tripped, gritting her teeth in pain at impact with the ice hard floor.

Breathing hard, she clutched the fur of her unconscious Pokémon. The wound on her leg stung and burned like fire. She was barely able to open her eyes, finding herself powerless and within Arbok's shadow.

The giant cobra flicked its tongue. The twisting red, yellow, and black pattern below its head seemed to sadistically sneer down on her. Behind it, the crooks watched with unchanging expressions—some appeared grave, others smirked smugly. The Arbok's owner seemed particularly satisfied, waiting to call out the next attack.

Struggling to use her voice that conflicted with her fear, Marina opened her mouth, preparing to scream out a forfeit, plead for her life—or just scream.

Just then, she heard the piercing sound of breaking glass.

A fierce gust of wind surged throughout the Gym with the rough and deafening roar of a freight train. Pots fell and crashed, spilling out plants and soil that tainted the sweet-smelling air. Whitney's voice was easily lost in the howling zephyrs. Marina's hair whipped about, and she could not see anything past the dirt that coated the atmosphere like a harsh sandstorm.

_What is this?!_

Marina covered her face with her arm, and she heard a sickening smack very near—so strong that she felt the floor vibrate. The echo of shattering porcelain followed, mimicking a roaring explosion of thunder. Shards of glass scattered on and around her, pattering on her cheek.

The wind began to fade, and everything fell into silence.

She coughed on the settling dust and slowly opened her eyes, one at a time. Arbok was gone, encouraging her feeble body to sit up, gently leaving her Eevee to rest next to her. The men were too far away to be seen, but she could not hear them at all. She searched for Whitney, but she was also impossible to make out. The dust cloud had swallowed the entirety of the area.

Everything was still, as if time had slid to a near stop. But a tinkle of porcelain caused her to jump and look ahead of her. She froze.

An orange, humanoid Pokémon stood from its hunched position, facing a monstrous hill of shattered pots and flowers. From the heap, the purple tail of the Arbok stuck out, limp and inanimate.

Marina's breathing halted as the slim being turned its head. Its white irises stared into her, observing only her and nothing else. Fear shuddered inside her as she was covered by goose bumps.

_Wh-What is that thing? A Pokémon...?_

The creature continued to gaze back at her without motion; impossible to read any emotion. The purple stripe that ran down the center of its face gave off a bright hue of red. A soft, almost unseen crimson light shot out and snaked its way to Marina, and a new feeling numbed her body as she was bathed in the light. She felt nothing but the stare of the Pokémon even as the light faded.

But she shuddered as she heard what she could only assume was its voice, seemingly coming out of nowhere. It was frighteningly familiar, somehow.

_"__It is__…__ you."_

_…__What? Me?_

Again, it spoke; and again, Marina did not know how because the creature had no mouth. Unlike the synthesized voice of the Pokémon collar, this voice was real—and the creature's manner of speaking was segmented and awkward.

_"You have grown__... You are not hurt... That is good. I am sorry."_

_Sorry? Why?_ Marina's thoughts asked, as she was too afraid to speak. _Have...have I seen this Pokémon before?_

It went quiet for a few tense seconds.

_"__Favor… I have a favor."_

"...Favor?" she managed to repeat softly.

The creature raised its only hand, turning it over and, with restraint, opening its fingers. It held it out to her, and its eyes shone a hauntingly deep scarlet. A black spec zipped from the palm of its hand and through the air. Marina looked around in panic hoping she could see something else through the lingering plume of dust.

The little thing—some kind of collar—hit her below her chin, snapping around her throat. At once, Marina coughed and put her hand over her neck. An odd sensation coursed through her as the thing loosened until it felt comfortable, almost unnoticeable.

Before she realized it, the unknown creature was standing before her. Its appearance was unchanged, but something seemed different in the way it stared abstractedly at her. Marina gazed back with glazed eyes, fearful but overcome with fatigue and confusion. The pain in her ankle was throbbing numbly.

_What is...this thing...?_

Her mind finally clicked as she remembered. But only the name, a name that brought shivers down her spine for some reason.

"D...Deoxys?"

_Is...that the name? Thanks for saving me, but..._

The peculiar Pokémon reached its hand out and touched her forehead. It gave a gentle push, and Marina fell limply, their eye contact broken. Her back landed on the hard flat floor, but it was not rough, as though it had taken the time to gradually set her down.

_What...what favor?_

The irregular humanoid silhouette of the creature blurred and faded as she blacked out.

She had a dream, and in it her surroundings were nonexistent. There was only a solemn darkness, with little brightness shining through.

Another girl stood alone in the distance. They noticed each other at the same time, watching one another as they were the only things that existed. Curious, Marina held her hand up and waved. But like a skittish rabbit, the girl retreated into the shadows, leaving Marina by herself in the abyss.

* * *

Marina's Pokémon:  
King the Quilava  
Tata the Rattata  
Nana the Furret  
Kenya the Spearow  
Phany the Phanpy  
Misdreavus  
Pokémon Egg  
Eevee


	26. Chapter 26: An Overdue Call

Ah, it's still nice to update quick. It never gets old.

I really appreciate your comments. It's so nice to get feedback; all your opinions, advice, even your reactions to what happens. I'm glad enough to know someone enjoys this fic enough to speak up about it!

* * *

**Chapter 26**  
An Overdue Call

Marina's head swirled as she eased into consciousness. A cool, comfortable bedspread covered her body. Nearby, the firm, serious voice of a reporter was speaking through a hallow filter. She listened drowsily, stagnant and unaware of the meaning of the words.

"…Today, the island city has been cleaned thanks to recovery efforts. However, so far only two things have been reconstructed: the city's Pokémon Center and a sign reading Cinnabar's motto, which rings ironic today. This is Linda reporting from Cinnabar Island, The Town of Burning Desire. Thank you for tuning..."

_A TV?_

Her eyelids lazily opened, peering through the sunlight leaking through the windows. A white drywall ceiling stared at her from above, and she swallowed to relieve her dry throat. As she did so, a material around her neck tightened and loosened. Marina curiously moved a hand to her neck. Her fingers felt a smooth surface. She blinked as her mind finally came to, and she sat up, holding her head that was still heavy with sleep.

_Where am I?_

Her eyes first went to the television set across the room, which suddenly turned off, and then to a pink-haired girl that watched her with wide eyes.

Whitney smiled and put down the remote. "Finally! You're awake! I'm so relieved!"

"Um..." Marina looked around. The room they resided in appeared to be a large guest room of sorts. Her Trainer clothes were folded in a neat, clean pile in the corner of the bed, and next to them were her backpack and belt. She herself wore her set of purple pajamas, which contrasted brightly against the gold-colored sheets.

Finally, Marina looked back at Whitney, tilting her head. "Where are we?"

Beaming, the Gym Leader put her hands on her hips. "We're in the Pokémon Communication Center," she said.

"Oh!" Marina blinked a few times. "Were you watching the TV?"

"Eheh, yeah. There's nothing else to do. You were sleeping and I was bored to tears just sitting around!"

"Ah..." Marina frowned blankly. Seeing this, Whitney raised an eyebrow.

"...You aren't going to ask me who I am, are you?"

"What?" The blue-haired girl giggled. "No! I know who you are; you're the Goldenrod Gym Leader...

"Wait, what happened back at the Gym?! With the Rocket people and the Arbok! And my Eevee! What happened to him? Is he okay?" she suddenly asked, frantic.

Whitney sighed and put her hands on her hips. "So you _did _forget for a little while. I'll tell you as soon as you get dressed. You do want to pick up your Pokémon already, don't you? You're way overdue to do that now," she laughed.

"Oh yeah! Um, okay!" Marina nodded, watching as the pink-haired girl scooted out of the room.

She wasted no time getting out of bed to stretch her arms and change clothes. The constant bustling of Goldenrod City could be heard outside her window, where the ocean could be seen glittering in the distance beside the sleepless golden metropolis. She marveled her surroundings as she slipped on her shorts. The room was quaint, had a beautiful cobalt rug and even a compact kitchen—much like a hotel suite.

_This is gorgeous__…__and so much space! I didn't even know they had rooms this pretty. I could have sworn that Nurse Joy said I was going to have roommates, but there's only one bed here._ She wondered as she got dressed, smiling a little. The only assumption she could make sense of was that this was Whitney's doing.

Just as she was pulling on her pink shirt, she felt the sort of smooth collar around her neck once more. Curiosity sweeping into her train of thought, she walked over to the full-length mirror on the wall and pulled down the pink turtleneck of her shirt. She leaned close to her reflection and stared thoughtfully.

It was a small, elegant choker. The sleek strip was black with a scarlet rose clip settled at its center, right below her chin. She tapped the flower a few times, puzzled.

"When did I get this?" she asked herself. "I don't remember wearing it before..."

A faint, awkward memory came to her, and her expression went blank as she pondered hard to grasp it. But just as whimsical as it had come, it fluttered away from her groping thoughts. Marina spent a few moments still staring, yet the memory would no longer return to her. She pouted at her mirror image.

"Geez, it was right at the tip of my tongue, too," she muttered. "Maybe Whitney's right; I don't remember _anything _from when I passed out. Or even when I got this cute little collar. Hm… That's really weird."

Impatient knocking on the door interrupted her.

"Hey, are you done yet?" Whitney asked her from the other side. "Bring everything with you, okay?"

Marina immediately stood up, fixing her shirt's collar and concealing the little rose neckband from sight. Busily she slipped everything else on with haste, from her lavender bandana to her sneakers.

"Right! I'm coming!"

When Marina left the room, she and Whitney headed down the open hallway and went down a flight of stairs. Other Trainers seemed to gawk at them, mostly at Whitney, as they passed. Though Marina did not seem to notice at first, Whitney was grinning with dignity and waved at them with a playful wink every so often.

"It must be because of the pigtails," Marina said when she finally caught on.

"Huh?" Whitney turned to her, puzzled.

"Well, we're both wearing our hair in pigtails." Marina ran her fingers through one of her cerulean ponytails, smiling. "Yours are short and spiky and mine are long and flippy. You know?"

With a short giggle at the random conclusion, Whitney shrugged as they walked through the Trainer-infested lobby. "Maybe. Pigtails _are_ cute, after all!"

"I know, right?"

"Absolutely right!"

"Eheh! Anyway, how long was I asleep?"

"I wasn't around the whole time, since I had to talk to the authorities for a while. But from what I heard, you were just out like a light. You didn't even wake up when they transferred you here from the hospital."

Marina paused, staring at Whitney with wide eyes. Recalling that she had a bandage on her ankle, which barely hurt now, she quickly double-checked the treated injury and looked back at her. "I went to the _hospital?_"

"Where else would they take you first? Here? You're not a Pokémon," said Whitney with a sly grin. "The doctors had to check you were A-OK first. Turns out you were just sleeping like a baby with only a couple cuts and bruises, so they just patched you up and I offered to let you sleep in that high-class room by yourself. Don't worry about the costs; I've got you covered, but only for when you were asleep. Now it's off to the normal guest bedrooms with you!

"But_ anyway,_ if I had to make a guess, I think you've been asleep for over a day."

"A full _day?_" Marina's jaw dropped. "As in, I slept through the rest of that day _and_ all of yesterday? Woah."

"Yup,I'd say so! You must've been exhausted. I don't blame you, either; I would be too if I were in your situation."

"Geez..." Marina looked up at the many lights shining from the ceiling. "But what happened to those Team Rocket people?"

The young Gym Leader laughed. "You won't believe it. They ran!"

"They ran?"

"Yeah! Right after you fell unconscious. Took their nasty snake and left with their tails between their legs! They act all tough but flee over wind from some bird Pokémon. I told you that those cowards couldn't stand up to us cute girls."

Marina giggled openly at her claims. "Of course! Must be the pigtails," she added, resulting in another laugh from Whitney.

* * *

"You have eight Pokémon on your team," Nurse Joy told Marina as she handed her a tray of six Poké Balls, Eevee's Poké Ball, and the light yellow egg.

Marina handled the items cumbersomely and made a sheepish grin. "I know, I'm only allowed to have six. I'll get to that."

"Uh-huh," Joy sighed, clacking away busily at her computer. "Just make sure you get that taken care of, okay, dear?"

"I will. Bye!" She turned and carefully walked toward Whitney, who rose from her seat.

"Need some help?"

With a laugh, Marina nodded. "Yeah, my hands are full. Thanks," she replied as Whitney took the egg from her.

Setting down the tray of seven Pokémon, she gazed at them all and grinned. _Finally, I've got them back._

Picking up a few at a time, and checking there was enough room around them, Marina sent out all her Pokémon. King the Quilava yawned and yipped happily when he saw his Trainer, while Misdreavus floated calmly beside him without paying much attention. Nana the Furret, Tata the Rattata, and Phany the Phanpy greeted Marina simultaneously like a cheerful choir. Kenya the Spearow followed suit, cawing and flapping his wings energetically before landing next to them.

"Vui! Evui!"

King's ears twitched, and the others too blinked in he looked down at Marina's feet, where the Eevee stood with innocent dignity.

"Everyone, this is your new partner, Ee..." Marina trailed off.

"What?" Whitney asked.

Marina turned away from her Pokémon, plagued with thought. "I haven't given a nickname to Eevee yet."

"Oh," Whitney laughed. "So does that mean you recently got that Eevee?"

"Yup, someone gave him to me the other day."

Marina stared at the little brown Pokémon at her heels and put a finger to her lips in thought. _Let's see...What name would fit Eevee's personality?_

Meanwhile, King approached the fox, who eyed him calmly. "Maguma?"

"Eievui," Eevee replied. The Quilava chattered excitedly and turned to his companions, who gathered around Marina to meet the Eevee.

Marina smiled. _Well, there's King...and..._

"Prince...? That sounds good. Yeah! Everyone, this is Prince the Eevee." Marina bent over, petting the fox's head. The Pokémon returned the stare. "Do you like it? It's perfect for you."

With a twitch of his ears, he barked happily and returned his attention to his new playmates.

"Great! I'm glad." Marina looked over her other Pokémon, smiling at each one, watching them with a thoughtful expression. Eventually, one by one, she recalled all but two of her Pokémon.

"Say, Nana...Tata," the girl began. She knelt down in front of the ferret and rat Pokémon, who smiled pleasantly as she petted them affectionately. "Would you two mind if you took a break at Professor Elm's Laboratory for a little bit? Back at New Bark Town? It's close to where we first met."

Nana and Tata stared pensively for a moment, but grew energetic again at the remembrance of their home on Route 29. Marina smiled sweetly and hugged them both, giggling as they wiggled in her soft grip. She pulled away, picking out their Poké Balls.

"I'll visit as soon as I can, okay? Have fun," she said as she returned them. Looking at the Poké Balls, slightly transparent in their larger forms, she grinned again at the little silhouettes and kissed both spheres as an extra farewell.

Beside the nurse's desk was a line of bulky PCs fit with transport devices, one for Poké Balls and the other for items. Already running and accessible for Trainers to store their Pokémon using the PC Storage System, Marina walked over to one. After some technical help from Whitney, she transported her two Pokémon to Professor Elm's Lab. As Whitney and Marina walked out of the PCC, Whitney handed her the egg.

"I've got to get back to my Gym," she stated. "Plenty to do there, you know. That battle made a wreck of the place."

Handling the egg in a firm, safe grip, Marina replied, "Okay. I'll come back sometime to battle you for a gym badge. How long will it take to clean it up?"

"Oh, it'll take a while. But you can come by later today, okay?"

"Really?"

"Yeah, no problem! ...I wonder..." The two girls walked down the street casually, approaching the five-story department store.

"What?" Marina asked.

"Last week or so, I fought this boy with a Quilava too," she said with a tone of disdain. "Though not as cool as yours, of course. His was normal-looking and bleh."

"Oh? Really?" Marina felt a smile of interest spreading evenly on her face after a moment.

_Is Kenta really that far ahead?_ She thought. _Wow!_

"Yeah, but _man_, he was such a _jerk!_"

"Huh?" She blinked, her brightly-sparked interest wavering. "How?"

"He was such a pain. He didn't go easy on me at all! The nerve of him!" Whitney growled.

"Oh," Marina muttered, disappointed. _I guess that's not him._

"What do you mean, 'Oh'? Don't you agree with me?"

"Oh, sure!" Marina responded perkily. They stopped just outside the traffic of shoppers going to and from the department store.

"I hope you have fun with your shopping," Whitney said as she left. "Make sure you come back to the Gym!"

"I will!" Marina called after her, waving.

After having an ample brunch at one of the café's, Marina climbed to the fourth floor to look through the clothing section. King sat nearby, holding the egg as he watched her skim through the racks. His thick white collar brimmed with multiple colors, and the Quilava, growing bored of her indecisive shirt-picking, glanced around at the orange and black decorations adorning much of the area.

"I've been having some strange dreams lately, King," Marina said to him, browsing through jackets with an azure shirt held in her arm. King turned his head back to her, scooting closer.

_"What kind of dreams?" _he tried asking as quietly as possible, so he would not cause alarm from others walking by. The collar adjusted to his whisper accordingly.

"I don't know, just really weird... I can't really remember them too well."

_"Odd dreams can happen if you ate something weird beforehand,"_ he eyed her with an odd grin, _"have you been hiding candy from me?"_

"What? No!" Marina laughed.

_"What? It woul__d be super awesome if—halloponytaanytymint—candy. Wink, wink, nudge, nudge."_ King cooed happily, ignoring or oblivious to his collar's failed translation.

"I might get you something special if you're good. Ooh! Found it! See, this is cute, isn't it?" Marina skipped over to King, who snorted in amusement of her outfit choice. Marina giggled. In her hands were a jacket and a shirt identical to the one she wore, except in a cool azure color that replaced the pink. The shirt, however, bore longer sleeves reaching the elbow, and the white in the jacket was changed to a light blue.

_"__It looks like what you're wearing now__."_

"I'm getting it anyways," she replied. "It's getting close to winter, so I might need it. The blue looks so good on it, too!" After letting her laughter out, she purchased the outfit and, while King was not paying attention, a small bag of various sweets as well.

Afterward, the girl and her Pokémon headed to the rooftop to relax. The sky was littered with slow-moving clouds, and at times the sun bled through in shimmering golden rays. When she bought herself and her Quilava a drink—pouring his into a water dish—and sat at a table, Marina's mind wandered. She slid her backpack off and took out her little orange journal, grabbing a gel pen and scribbling another couple pages, front and back.

Marina flicked her wrist, sore from all the writing, when she was done. Flipping back a few pages, her eyes read attentively before shutting the notebook. She put it away and stared at the can of lemonade in front of her.

"They _were_ the same guys wearing black, weren't they?" she softly asked. "Huh, Team Rocket...?"

_Hope I never see them again... That was scary._

_"What?"_ Her Quilava, lounging on the table with the yellow egg, shifted his head toward her.

"I was just thinking," Marina said with a smile, waving the thought away with her hand.

He stared blankly, waiting as a shopper passed their table. _"Have you called your family yet?"_ he suggested.

"Um..." She froze, looking down at her PokéGear. "Oops."

_"Oops?"_

Marina wore an uneasy smile as she took off her PokéGear and turned it on. "I...think I'll call home."

After selecting the first number on her contact list, she waited as it rang. Resting her free hand on her chin, she watched and braced herself for the quiet atmosphere to be quickly replaced by her sister.

Sure enough—.

"Where have you _been?!_" May's voice screamed from the device.

King flattened his ears and winced, eying the phone as if it were insane.

"Hi May," Marina greeted happily, turning down the volume of her PokéGear.

"'Hi May'? That's all you can say, after all this time? Sheesh, it's been forever! And you haven't even called at all!"

_It wasn't that long, was it?_ Marina mentally asked.

"Mom and I were so worried about you! ...Hey, Marina? Did you hang up or something? Are you there?"

"I'm here May, I'm here. Chill out," she coolly told her younger sister, "A lot has happened, trust me! I'm fine!"

May sighed, making sure that her sister could hear it. "Where are you?"

"Well... I'm in Goldenrod City!"

"Wow! Goldenrod City? Really?" May's angry voice softened as she called to her mother. "Mom, sister's in Goldenrod City already!" Her tone then grew louder as she asked, "Is the city big?"

"May, it's _really_ big."

"With a lot of streets and stores?"

"Yes! I can't even _count_ how many times I've gotten lost here already," Marina said in mock annoyance. She smiled as she heard May's light giggle.

"Hey, have you been to the department store yet?"

"Hmm," she lounged back in her chair, gazing at the cloudy heavens above, "Maybe. I'm relaxing on the roof of it; does that count?"

"Oh, did you go shopping yet?" May excitedly asked, her anger nonexistent—melted away with lively joy and relief.

"Sure did! I couldn't get that much though. I couldn't decide what to get anyways, there's so much to choose from! There's even a store _full_ of cute Pokémon dolls; geez, I wanted to buy them so badly!"

"Wow!"

"I even saw someone showing a tape from one of Chris's battles, too!"

"Cool... Hey, mom wants to talk to you, 'Kay?"

"Okay!"

After a few moments' pause, Caroline's soft, pleased voice spoke. "Marina, I'm so glad to hear from you! How are you doing?"

"Good," Marina chirped cheerfully.

"So I hear you're in Goldenrod already?"

"Yup, and ready to get my third badge."

"My, third already? Just like your brother, working hard and rushing through headfirst," Caroline replied with a gentle laugh. "Don't forget to slow down a little and enjoy the scenery. You'll burn yourself out."

"I'm fine," Marina said. "I'm having a blast!"

_Best not tell her about what happened at the Pokémon Gym, though,_ she warned herself. _She'd flip her lid._

"I'm glad. How are Kenta and Jackson doing?"

"Oh, well, we split up a while back," explained Marina. "Jackson's in Azalea Town trying to get his second badge. But for Kenta, I don't know actually. I haven't heard a thing from him."

"Professor Elm said that he picked up the Pokémon egg that you three went on an errand for."

"Oh, really?" She sat up, smiling.

_So that means we're both carrying around Pokémon eggs,_ she thought._ That's cool!_

"I'm sure you'll meet up with him at some point."

"Yeah! I hope so. It's been a while."

"Have you been taking good care of your Pokémon?"

"I sure have," Marina answered. "I try to pet them and give them lots of fresh air." She reached over to King and patted him on the head, and the ermine beamed and closed his eyes in enjoyment.

"Have you been washing yourself daily?"

"Naturally! Well, whenever I can."

"Your clothes too?"

"Yup!"

"Are you keeping your hair tidy?"

"Why shouldn't I?"

"Are you still wearing the bandana Kenta gave you?"

"Yes, Mom."

"How sweet," her mother crooned. In the background, Marina could hear her sister's laughter.

Marina rolled her eyes, grinning. "May's making you ask all these questions, isn't she?"

"She's giving me ideas," Caroline answered, "But I'm very glad to hear you're safe and doing well."

"Well, so much has happened; I can't even begin to start! Like the other day I got an Eevee from—." Marina was interrupted mid-sentence as a beeping sound emitted from the phone's speakers. Blinking, she checked the phone, but nothing seemed out of the ordinary. "What's that?"

"Oh, that's the oven, Marina. My Cinnabar Volcano Burgers are just about ready."

"Aw, you're making them?" Marina asked in disbelief. Her mother was a fantastic cook, according to her family and anyone who had tried her food. The girl made a childish, begging frown. "I wish I could have one!"

"I'll be sure to cook you some when you come back home. I wish I could talk to you longer, honey, but I have to go."

"Oh, alright."

"Goodbye, Marina. Keep at it, I'm rooting for you! I love you!"

"I love you too, mom!" Marina replied with a smile.

After some shuffling around, her sister's voice returned. "Sis, I've got to hang up now. Mom might need my help," she informed regrettably.

"It's okay, May. It's not like this'll be the last time I talk to you."

"It better not be! Call us more!"

"I will, I promise! Bye, May!"

"Goodbye, Marina!"

The PokéGear fell quiet.

Marina sighed happily. "May has a lot more energy lately."

_"I can't believe she's your sister,"_ her crimson Quilava commented. _"Y__ou're perky and she's just rowdy."_

"You'd be surprised how girly she actually is. She refuses to wear shorts no matter what," she giggled with a smile. "Anyway, are ready for a Gym battle?"

_"You bet I am! I'm just—ichatopekabattleindigo__! Yeah!__"_ he replied eagerly as Marina laughed and took off his collar. Returning him into his Poké Ball, the girl picked up the Pokémon egg and carefully checked her lavender bandana. Looking out at the beautiful scenery that Goldenrod had to offer, Marina headed off for the Gym.

* * *

"No way!" Marina gawked. In the palm of her hand was a silver diamond-shaped badge—the Plain Badge. Dumbfounded, her eyes scrolled up to the Gym Leader, who stood at the Gym's entrance in front of her. "Are you serious?"

"Absolutely! I owe you a ton for helping me battle the other day, you know," Whitney replied without a doubt. "I mean, I would've been a goner without you."

"But I didn't battle _you_ to earn it! Isn't that against the rules?"

Whitney grinned in a snooty sort of way. "A Gym Leader does not necessarily need to _battle_ Trainers to give away Gym Badges. If a Gym Leader feels a Trainer has earned it, they are permitted to give them away. You proved your worth! It took some guts to help, and to go so far for your Pokémon's safety—as recklessly stupid as that was."

Marina laughed lightly, humbled. "That _was _kinda silly of me. I could've just used a Poké Ball."

"Even so, I think you've earned it, so there you go!"

"Thank you!" With her one free hand, Marina pinned her third Pokémon League badge to the collar of her jacket. The new badge proudly gleamed along with the Hive and Zephyr Badges.

Whitney looked at them too, hands on her hips. "Anyways, you're going north to Ecruteak City now, right?"

"Uh-huh!"

"Well, maybe you should check out the Ruins of Alph first."

"Oh, yeah! I was planning to go there, since I missed it the first time I passed by," Marina recalled, partly to herself. The pink-haired teen's gaze turned deeply thoughtful.

"And also..."

"Also?"

"You see," Whitney wiggled her fingers in Marina's face, "On Fridays, they say a mysterious Pokémon has been appearing at the lake in the Ruins of Alph."

"Ooh," Marina smiled and mimicked her hand movements, "Creepy. Is that true?"

"Who knows? Today's Friday, so you probably won't make it to the Ruins today even if you wanted to. But next Friday is Halloween." She faked a shiver, frowning dramatically. "Think about it! It'd be pretty spooky going there on Halloween night, huh?"

"I guess so. I can't believe it's almost Halloween. Time just flies!"

With another slick and confident smile, Whitney winked. "It sure does! Well, I guess this is where we say our goodbyes. Make sure you drop by the next time you're in the area! Later!" She gave her a friendly wave and ran into the Gym before Marina could utter her own farewell.

"Oh! …Bye!" she said anyway. She stared through the glass doors, holding her egg in both her arms. She turned toward the main street and entered the crowd of people, facing the northward path leading to Route 35—a path she would soon take. She shivered as a chilly wind blew past her.

"Mysterious Pokémon, huh?" A small smile found its way on her face. "Sounds mysterious, but exciting. I'm definitely going to the Ruins now!"


	27. Chapter 27: The Unown of the Ruins

Wow. I worked on this chapter _all_ day yesterday. The next chapter is more exciting, but this one is pretty important too.

So here's Chapter 27!

* * *

**Chapter 27  
**The Unown of the Ruins

Fresh, chilly dew drops glittered on the long blades of delicate grassland. The morning sun rose from the horizon, sparkling on the smooth, glass-like waters of Lake Alph—one of two lakes within the Ruins of Alph.

The leaves bended and chimed like quiet bells as a small group of sheep-like Pokémon carefully scuttled from the wilderness to the lake. The cool water rippled as the youngest took the first drink. They turned their heads cautiously yet curiously, watching a human girl sleeping nearby. A gentle breeze wisped strands of her cyan blue hair across her face. Her eyelashes fluttered, and her lips murmured under her breath.

"Who...are you...?" she asked softly in her sleep. A tired sigh escaped her as she dreamed. Her Pokédex slipped from her hand, activating on its own accord upon facing the fluffy Pokémon. The three sheep immediately jumped as they heard its humanlike electronic voice.

"_Mareep, the Wool Pokémon. Type: Electric  
Its fleece grows continually. In the summer, it is fully shed, but grows back within a week. A lot of air is in this wool, allowing Mareep to stay warm in winter and cool in summer. If static electricity builds up in its body, its fleece doubles in volume. Beware: touching it in this state will shock you."_

The Mareep looked at one another, and a pair of them timidly approached the girl and her red machine. One prodded a button on the Pokédex with its little black nose. "Mareep?"

_"Addit__ional Pokémon cry recorded: Mareep?"_ The device repeated, causing the sheep to jolt in astonishment.

Marina shifted, tilting her head to the other side as she began to stir from her slumber. The Mareep took a step or so back when the girl yawned. They watched in hushed apprehension as the youngest innocently bounded toward her, straining its little neck to stare at her face. Another, after gaining some courage, walked over and lightly tugged on her new blue jacket.

"Ma, ma, mareep," it baaed impishly.

"Mm...?" The girl opened her eyes. Upon feeling her pulled sleeve, she blinked and found herself gazing into the deep teal eyes of the Wool Pokémon. She lay with a frozen look of surprise. "...Mareep?"

"Ma, mareep mareep!" it cried happily, wagging its black and yellow tail from side to side with the amber jewel at its end blinking. The two young Mareep backed away and rejoined their familiar. They lingered, watching the girl watch them before scampering back into the woods.

Marina smiled and shaded her eyes as she looked towards the sun, and checked her PokéGear. The screen showed time to be eight thirty-one in the morning, and the day Thursday. Taking a bit of her mother's advice, she opted to take her time traveling from Goldenrod City to the Ruins of Alph—keeping herself busy by battling every Trainer in her wake. She arrived at the ruins on good time, although she would have to wait a day to see if the rumor Whitney had told her was true.

Making another yawn, the girl stretched her arms in the air, picking her Pokédex back up and closing it. She leaned on the tree behind her, fixing her eyes on the pastel morning sky.

"Hm, I wonder if Bugsy's here," she questioned aloud. She stroked the smooth, warm egg in her lap and hugged it close. "He did say that he went to the ruins, right?"

"Your memory is good, Marina."

"Not really, but thanks—." Marina froze and turned to her left, gazing up with her common blank expression. After getting over her initial shock, she smiled again. "Oh, hi Bugsy!" she greeted, standing.

"Good morning," the violet-haired boy returned politely. "How have you been? I heard it was pretty rough for you in Goldenrod..."

"What? How do you know about that?" Marina gasped.

"Whitney, the Gym Leader, told me. She also said you'd be coming, too. It's quite annoying how often she contacts me," Bugsy said with a helpless, typical smile. "But I learned to get used to it; lucky me for my Gym being the closest to hers," he added with a light-hearted sarcasm.

"You don't like her?"

"I wouldn't say that, but she can be a little…much."

Marina laughed at this. "I guess I see what you mean." She blinked as Bugsy suddenly observed her with a befuddled expression. "Bugsy?"

"Wait a moment..." Bugsy scratched his head, scrutinizing her as if he were trying to figure her out.

"What?" Marina asked, confused too.

"Didn't...Wasn't your jacket white and pink?" He began to circle around her, observing her outfit. "It looked almost the same...if I remember correctly."

Upon watching his curious actions, Marina suddenly burst into a fit of giggles, covering her mouth to stop herself. "Don't worry. It's a new outfit that I bought a few days ago in Goldenrod!" she managed to say. "I wanted to get something that's warmer for the winter, and I bought this because I felt like getting something that looks like my first outfit."

"Oh!" Bugsy immediately straightened up and returned to her side, laughing faintly in embarrassment. "You fooled me; I thought I was seeing things."

Marina giggled again. "Bugsy, can you give me a tour of the ruins?" she asked, changing the subject.

Bugsy shifted his crimson eyes toward her, relieved to move on. "Sure. I was just about to go to one myself to double check some things."

"Really?!" Marina exclaimed, bowing. "Thank you!"

"It's nothing," he replied. He turned away toward the numerous old structures that dotted the area around Lake Alph. "It's right over this way."

* * *

"Ooh, this is so much cooler than the pictures I've seen!" Marina exclaimed. She bounded into the dusty chamber built with old, clay brick walls. The walls themselves were marked with many deep carvings of a peculiar writing. A few oil lanterns lit the small room, revealing an interesting slab of brick and a bronze plaque at the chamber's center.

"Who's that?" a woman with short, black hair asked Bugsy as she walked away from the walls toward him.

"Just a curious Trainer," Bugsy said with an amiable glance at her. "She won't cause trouble, I promise."

Marina skimmed the walls, looking at the endless rows of imprinted hieroglyphs. Each symbol varied in shape, but each had a circle and a dot in the center, resembling an eye.

"They really do look like little alphabet creatures..." she mused softly.

She ran her had along the rugged writings. Her thoughts diluted into the back of her mind as she gently bounced her fingers along the line of foreign letters.

"S... U... I... K... U... N," she softly spelled out. She circled the letters, and moved onto the next small bunch. "E... N... T..."

"What are you doing?" Bugsy's voice asked her from behind.

Marina jumped, snapping her head up as she broke out of her trance. She looked over her shoulder and turned to face him. "Oh! I was just looking at these markings. They look just like letters."

"You were trying to read the hieroglyphs?" Bugsy, amused, raised an eyebrow at her reaction.

"It'd be quite difficult to do so without a reference," the young woman said in response, grinning at Marina from behind Bugsy.

Marina smiled halfway. "Oh..."

"They also resemble the species of Pokémon that appear in old ruins like these," she explained further, flipping through a few pages in her book "They're called Unown."

"Unown..." The blue-haired girl glanced at the ancient writing behind her. "I think I remember my brother telling me about that kind of Pokémon. But I forget what he said, exactly..."

Bugsy turned and strode to the center of the chamber. He tapped on a tray that rested on top of the slab, where numerous brick cubes rested on the tray. "I think this would be more interesting for you."

Marina followed after him with interest, passing the smiling assistant, who moved to the back of the room. "What is it?" she asked.

"It's a puzzle. You have to fit all these pieces into here," Bugsy told her, pointing at the square indent of the slab. "It makes a picture of a Pokémon. The sign there gives you a clue of what the Pokémon is. Want to give it a try?"

"Yeah!" Marina said, putting down her bag and Pokémon egg and grabbing a cube at random. She put it back on the tray for a moment, surprised at its weight, but she lifted it again with little effort.

"I think you'll like it better than what I have to do," Bugsy said quietly with a grin, "Sometimes it can get tedious here. So have fun for me." At that, he turned and made his way toward the back of the chamber, joining the studious black-haired lady.

After watching them converse for a moment, Marina took out a few cubes to observe the patterns on each one. From looking at them one by one, it served no obvious clues as to what the picture will yield if she completed it. She grabbed a few, placing them around the edges of the indentation.

_Let's see...I should do the border first,_ she thought. _That'll make it easier to build inside the puzzle._ Once she had fixed the frame neatly, she counted the nine blocks left. Continuing to fit piece after piece, she glanced at the sign beside her.

_"A Pokémon that hid on the __sea floor. Eyes on its back scanned the area."_

"Huh...Eyes on its back?" she murmured. She searched her memory, straining to remember a Pokémon that could even slightly resemble the description. A fuzzy recollection of the events in Goldenrod City Gym resurfaced in her mind instead, and she frowned as she built up the oval-shaped Pokémon. She slid the remaining two pieces snugly into the picture, forming the pair of dots Marina assumed were its eyes. The Pokémon's puzzle was colored, but extremely faded with age, and the "eyes" gazed up at her coated in red pigment.

_I guess that's it. Right?_

She paused, staring back at the picture. Her memory of the fight against Team Rocket's Arbok was vague and blurred out toward the end. She leaned over the relic in her best efforts to recall the entire event.

_I was running with Eevee...and Arbok, it nipped near my ankle. So I fell..._

_But__…_ _There was crazy wind, and a Pokémon. Yeah, it was that really weird Pokémon that saved me! Whitney thought it was a bird Pokémon, but she definitely didn't see it. That thing looked nothing like a bird. It was…_

Marina silently gasped to herself. _It was called Deoxys! But how did I know that?_ She peered further at the picture, but nothing else unearthed itself. _Why did I know that? I would've remembered seeing it before. And how could it talk to me?_

"A favor..." her lips uttered soundlessly.

"Marina? You doing okay?" Bugsy suddenly asked. "You look troubled." Marina looked up, eyeing him from across the room, and wiped her face clean of the graveness she had while she was thinking.

She laughed nervously. "Yeah, I was just trying really hard to remember something. Oh, but hey, do you know about the odd Pokémon in Lake Alph?"

"Hm? Pokémon?" he said curiously, his assistant turning to Marina as well.

"The one that appears on Fridays?" she asked.

"Oh yeah. We've heard of that. Lake Alph_ has_ been more eerie in the night lately," Bugsy said slowly. "We've heard a lot about a Pokémon, but it's always too foggy at night to tell."

A light shiver of combined excitement, interest, and fear ran down her spine. "Really? It's true then?"

He laughed like she had, sheepishly combing his hair with his fingers as he looked back at the hieroglyphs. "Yeah, and I hate to admit it, but I stay as far from that lake as I can. I don't like spooky things like that."

"My sister is the exact same way," she said with a giggle. She glanced at the puzzle, and her eyes opened wide as she recognized the Pokémon instantly this time. "Wow, I can't believe I didn't see it sooner! It's one of the ancient fossil Pokémon: Kabuto!"

"Yes, that's the one. You've finished it?" Bugsy's partner confirmed.

"Yup!"

"Good job," she praised with a composed grin. "Feel free to look around, as long as you're careful."

"Okay! Thank you."

Marina smiled back and looked back down at the picture, her eyebrows rising. The dot-like eyes appeared oddly out of place. She pulled out the two blocks, switching their places. The eyes still seemed awkward, but the bottom portions of the blocks had an indentation that smoothly completed the Kabuto's first pair of claws.

_There, that looks better,_ she thought, crossing her arms and tilting her head.

The border of the puzzle seemed to flash briefly, causing her to blink.

Before she could ponder it further, she stumbled as the ground below her quivered with severe instability. She looked down at the intricate patterns below her feet that vanished as the floor gave way. Marina cried out in shock as her feet skid and she plummeted into darkness. As the rush of wind howled around her, she could hear the archeologists calling her out as she was swallowed up by darkness.

It wasn't long before something broke her fall with a painful smack. For the seconds that passed, she saw nothing but black. But she yanked her eyelids apart, coughing on dust for a short time. The dim lighting around her swirled and brought nausea to her stomach, and she shut her eyes tightly.

"Argh...ow," Marina weakly groaned as she turned and lay on her back. Her entire body ached. Giving into her pain, she rested motionlessly and endured it with a few unsteady breaths. When the stinging and soreness had subsided enough, the girl rose to her knees. Letting out another pained sigh, she craned her neck upward. The ceiling revealed no gaping hole like the one she had fallen through.

She sighed uneasily, cradling her head a little longer.

_Ow...I don't know how that happened, but that really hurt._ Frowning, she moved her stiffened shoulder a little. To her relief, instead of blinding darkness, there was a string of lanterns along one side of the hallway. Large-print hieroglyphs streamed along the walls, some painted charcoal black. She gazed most curiously at the many Pokémon statues, which were sculpted expertly on stone pedestals.

Pushing herself to her feet and bearing the minor case of dizziness that followed, Marina slowly walked down the foyer. She turned a corner, facing an identical corridor. She wandered onward, feeling slightly uncomfortable.

_It feels like I'm just walking in circles,_ Marina thought. _Like a maze._

"Ano!"

A high pitched voice squeaked without warning. She backed into one of the unidentifiable sculptures with a start, searching around her.

"Hello?"

The dark corridors were still, shrouded in a cloak of silence. Her face twisted with paranoia.

_Come on, I wasn't just imagining that, was I? Because I've imagined one too many things for me to stand lately._ Her subtle breath traveled in and out of her mouth as she held the statue's pedestal behind her to steady her feet.

_I mean, the dreams are cool, but passing out during my battle with Silver wasn't, and I don't know what the heck happened back at the Goldenrod Gym. It's like—. _

"An!"

"Annonon!"

"Ananon!" The sounds started again, becoming louder as more individuals were heard, shouting similar variations of the original cry.

"H-Hey!" Marina called through the voices, swinging her head left and right. Her head throbbed intensely as she did this, and she sat down, glancing frantically at the hieroglyphs.

_It's like things just keep getting weirder and weirder!_

Just as she wondered this, she screamed in shock as the black letters peeled off of the walls, leaving their imprints behind as they floated in the air above the girl. Yet Marina calmed her heart as she watched them fly about merrily; they seemed relatively harmless.

"You're all Pokémon?" she asked. The group of living alphabets swerved and gathered around her, looping around and bumping into each other, not bound by gravity. Marina nearly grinned at their silly child's play. "What kind of Pokémon are you?"

One flew from the circular pattern and spun before flying inches in front of her face. Marina recoiled into the stone pedestal again, staring at the large eye of the thin letter-like Pokémon.

"Annon!" it cried.

"What? Wait a minute..." She gasped, though softly. "Unown!"

Pleased, the little Unown sung in a gleeful tone. It spun rapidly around her before flying back into the group.

The girl stared at them in wonder, touching her shirt's collar that hid the little black choker, whose existence she felt at every deep breath she took. "You really are little alphabet creatures. Geez, there's so many of you!"

The Unown continued to float amongst each other with ease. Their path disturbed as a long string of them lined up near Marina's line of sight, forming what appeared to be a short sentence. Marina blinked, standing with her pain weakening. Squinting, she took some time looking at the words and frowned in a trance-like concentration. The Pokémon hovered in place patiently.

"O...U...R...Our," Marina read, and very slowly continued. Her voice grew quieter as she slipped deeper into her gaze. "Wo...words... shall remain...here...for the...ages."

_I really can read them, can't I? It just comes to me so easily,_ she reflected.

"Annon!" The Unown rejoiced, breaking their formation as the girl finished uttering the statement. An odd glowing resonated amongst them, and they quieted down. With silent precision, they formed another sentence—shorter this time. Again, Marina let her subconscious read it for her. She felt her choker tightened by just a little as she spoke.

"Hello... Who...are you?" A cold shiver zipped down her back, and she snapped out of her trance. She was plagued by a chilling feeling of being watched, but there was no one she could see. She looked back at the Unown. "Who am I? What do you mean? I'm Marina. Who...Who are _you?_"

The Unown floated their orbital course, processing the question and the answer like a messenger for two communicating entities. The faint glowing intensified for a short time. Four of them paused, wheeling their eyes at each other before forming a single word.

Marina paused, staring at them as she struggled to decipher their message.

"Ma… Maya?"

She gasped, covering her mouth as she looked around again. Though her eyes spotted only the Unown, she clenched her cold hands in discomfort. It felt as though the room had drastically dropped in temperature.

_Maya? Who's that? It sounds familiar. Where have I heard it before?_

"Anno!"

Marina looked up to see a shining cloud of white emitting from the alphabet Pokémon. A bright light caught her eye, and she jumped in terror. A layer of crystal extended around her, growing and infesting the corridors like a swift weed. She looked back up at the joyful Pokémon, which spun faster as they glittered with elevating power.

"What are you doing?" she shouted in panic.

"Anno!"

"Ano annno!"

"I don't understand you!" she called over them as she stared around her helplessly. "Make another sentence or something!"

They failed to give her any regard and continued growing the solid gem over the walls and ceiling, expanding even over the peculiar statues. She nervously broke into a run and charged into the barrier Unown. But an unseen force slowed her to a stop and pushed her back into the center of their revolving. Marina landed cumbersomely, gazing in a daze at the Pokémon. She frowned at the beautiful but abnormal jewel layer below her.

"Please, stop!" she yelled. She froze as a blazing sensation erupted from her neck. "_Stop!_" she screamed with all her remaining breath. She closed her eyes firmly, not daring to move and focusing all her thoughts on that single four-letter word.

Hearing her plea, the Unown silenced their excited chattering, and the zooming noise of the crystal's conquest subsided. Above, the supernatural lights dimmed.

Marina relaxed, breathing heavily. Fatigue engulfed her, and unable to resist it, she lied down and rested her head on her arm. The lasting pain from her fall numbed. Her choker loosened its grip, to her relief.

"Anno?"

"Anono..."

"Anon anno?

"Anno!" The Unown's little voices were heard in conversation, echoing off the walls. They made several strings of words repeating something, but the girl was far too tired to look up. The crystal-like substance vanished beneath her.

All went quiet. The dreary darkness surrounded her for an uncountable length of time. A calming autumn breeze tickled Marina's cheek. Marina, as soon as she could gather the energy to, gradually opened her eyes.

"Maree..?"

She blinked, staring into the adorable blue face of a baby Mareep, which looked up at her in curious awe. The blue-haired girl gazed in astonishment. "Hello...again?"

"Mareep! Mari, mareep!" The fluffy sheep gasped and scampered away from her.

Marina watched the little Mareep flee before releasing a gasp. Beside her was Lake Alph, sparkling in all its serene beauty in the sunset. The sky was bright orange, streaming into deep indigos and the rolling, rosy pink clouds.

"W-What...?" she uttered.

_It's already evening? But how?_ She frowned in her confusion. _And how did I get here? Was that all a dream? No, that can't be; I don't have my things. Then how…?_

The girl sat there in wonder, confusion, relief, and exhaustion. As soon as she found the energy to, she gradually sat up. She was pulled from her daze and her restless thoughts when someone called her out.

"There you are! Are you alright?"

Marina looked up as she had had very morning, seeing Bugsy approach her. He was panting, though, and heavily as if he had run a marathon.

"Yeah, but..." she paused, unsure of what to say. It became awkwardly quiet.

"Good. Everyone's been looking all over for you. Glad to see you safe," Bugsy said with a meek grin. He straightened his posture. "You must be tired."

_Look who's talking,_ Marina thought with a small, feeble smile in return.

"Yeah, I am."

"Okay then. Your stuff's back at the Alph Research Center. They have beds and such, too. I'll lead you there."

"But..." Marina stood, watching him turn away. Moving her shoulder tenderly without squinting in any apparent pain, she failed to follow Bugsy. The boy stopped some way away from her, looking back at her.

"Marina?"

"Oh...Nothing," Marina said softly and followed.

_That was so odd. What on earth happened? Did the Unown do all that?_ She wondered. A strong hint of sleepiness still doused her senses as she walked. Her gaze shifted to the boy in front of her. _Why isn't he asking any more questions?_

"Bugsy...are you okay?"

Bugsy cast a tired glance at her and nodded. "Yeah, I am," he sighed, "You don't need to worry."

Soon after, the two arrived at the Research Center, the only modern building in the Ruins of Alph. Though they were together as they ate and discussed with the other frantic scientists, neither spoke another word to each other, with the exception of a sleepy, "Good Night," before they went to bed.


	28. Chapter 28: A Power Unleashed

Three days late and it's 2AM. Ah well!

And to a reviewer: I have most, if not all, of Part One planned out. I don't want to spoil anything, so I'll keep my mouth shut. XD I'm glad you like my story! Same to everyone else, too!

* * *

**Chapter 28  
**A Power Unleashed

The late daytime in Violet City bordered on twilight as the sun sunk further into the western sky. The weather was appropriate for the approaching fall; the warm temperature and the bitter cool breeze coexisted with one another, creating a calming and pleasant atmosphere this Halloween day. Buildings and streetlights were decorated with colors of orange and black, a fine accent to the purple that was the permanent color scheme of the city. Other spooky decorations haunted the yards, trees, and windows. An air of expectation of the enjoyable night ahead was sensed among everyone walking the streets.

A white, fairy-like Pokémon fluttered onto a tree limb near the Pokémon Center. Colorful red and blue triangles decorated the serene creature's belly. It kicked its small feet, smiling merrily as it watched people walk past. Not many took notice of it, overlooking its existence as a little ghost puppet perched on the branch.

"Togetic!"

Tilting its head, it looked curiously below. A Pokémon Trainer clothed in a red hoodie gestured it toward him.

"Come on," he called to it. "It's time to go!"

The Togetic squeaked happily and slipped off the tree. Flapping its little wings like a hummingbird, it landed on the boy's black and yellow hat. Its Trainer grinned as it settled onto his shoulder.

"Good, now stay here this time," Kenta said with slight relief.

"Toge," it chirped.

"I thought you were going to be less energetic than my Aipom, but I guess it didn't make a difference of whichever one of you I kept." He patted the Pokémon and continued down the road, the red-roofed Pokémon Center trailing from his sight.

Togetic hummed in a harmonious giggle of content. Reflecting its optimism, Kenta formed a look of brimming confidence and stuffed his hands in his jacket pockets as he concentrated on the street.

Once again, Kenta had yet another setback to deal with soon after he received the Pokémon egg from Professor Elm. While he was in Azalea Town, it hatched into an odd creature identified by his Pokédex as a Togepi. Professor Elm ecstatically demanded that Kenta returned to New Bark Town to show him, but upon Kenta's protest the young professor agreed to meet in Violet City instead.

However, while Kenta backtracked there, he had decided to train the Togepi to see for himself what it was capable of. By the time he reached the city, Togepi evolved, much to his surprise. This did not disappoint the professor; in fact, Elm was even more thrilled by the evolution, known as a Togetic. After requesting Kenta to keep the Pokémon with him to see if it would evolve again, Professor Elm returned to New Bark Town, and Kenta left the Pokémon Center.

"Make sure you wait _at least_ a month before you evolve again," Kenta told his Togetic jokingly. "Alright?"

The white Pokémon watched him, clueless, but it giggled once again.

Though Kenta was more than happy to help Professor Elm with his research, he was also more than happy that the ordeal seemed finally out of the way. Without anything more to hold him back, he planned to head back to Azalea Town, and strolled along the road with his new Pokémon freely perched on his shoulder.

* * *

At the bank of Lake Alph, Marina hugged her knees and rested her head on them as she watched the sunset. The forest leaves around the ruins were showing obvious hints of autumn. Shriveling crimson, some silently fell into the water, disturbing the ever calm waters.

The day had gone eerily slow for her, as she spent the entire time wandering the area with Lake Alph in her sight, determined not to miss out on the Pokémon rumored to appear. Without much to do, her thoughts wandered about the circumference of her mind.

First and most interesting was the disappearance of Bugsy. That morning, she awoke to find the archeologists searching for him. They had looked through all the known ruins, but with no clues. Bugsy had never announced his leave, and when the Azalea Gym was called they found that the Gym Leader was not there either. In her own best attempt, Marina contacted him via PokéGear, but there was no signal at the other end. It troubled her, especially after seeing his oddly distant behavior the previous night.

The girl had questions about yesterday's events, too. After news spread of her mishap with the trapdoor and the Unown, the Ruins of Alph were quieter than ever as the visitors left in fear of their own safety. The fact that the Azalea Gym Leader had gone missing only aided this paranoia.

Marina sighed, closing her eyes and listening closely. Already, she could hear the distant laughs of the earliest trick-or-treaters in the nearby Violet City. She smiled, blindly plucking a miniature chocolate bar from the sack of sweets beside her and ate it in a single bite.

The water splashed strongly onto the shore, and Marina snapped open her eyes and gazed across the lake in an instant. She saw nothing but its calmness. A small smile appeared on her face for her sudden skittishness. It _was_ Halloween, after all, and it would be the first she missed it as far as she could remember. Her thoughts trailed to lighter wonders, such as how her younger sister was going to spend the night. She had other friends in the town, so Marina hoped that she would not feel left out of the fun and free candy. Perhaps was just waiting by the phone, waiting for Marina to call at any given moment to pester her about calling more often. Marina unexpectedly giggled at the thought.

_I wonder how Kenta and Jackson are__._ Lost in thought, she continued to watch, listen, and munch on sweets as nighttime fell upon her.

* * *

Though he was ready to let nothing get in his way, Kenta paused soon after he had stepped onto Route 32. Another path beckoned him.

"I haven't gone to the Ruins yet," he said under his breath.

_Marina said she wanted to go there a few months before we left New Bark...right?_ His thoughts reminded him. _Though that was because Chris went there._

"Toge, toge?" Togetic craned its neck to look at the face of the pondering boy. He glanced back at the Pokémon and then at the sky, sighing in indecisiveness.

"It's getting dark already," Kenta said. "I guess I shouldn't waste my Halloween just traveling... Maybe the Ruins of Alph have some event set up for tonight. What do you think about going there, Togetic, just to see?"

"Toge!" his jubilant Pokémon agreed.

"Ruins of Alph, it is," Kenta replied, grinning and turning down the rugged green path.

* * *

Marina tilted her head, watching the darkening sunset with a bored sort of stare.

"Hmm," she sighed. Reaching beyond her candy bag, she dug into the front pocket of her backpack. Besides that, her Pokémon egg was tucked snugly inside her light blue jacket. Though it was fairly chilly, the warm jacket combined with her blue turtleneck was too hot for her.

Marina pulled the little green ball out of the pocket, taking a close look at the old trinket. A small, intricate golden N was carved above the unscathed boundary between the colored and white halves. Unlike modern Poké Balls, however, it neither changed in size nor opened at all—she was fairly certain that it was only intended to look like the Pokémon-capturing devices.

"A Neo Ball," she repeated the words of the unknown speaker who had said them. She sighed and yawned. "It feels like there's so much I don't know, all of a sudden…" She rested her head on her knees again and relaxed. Her head bobbed lightly as she drifted to sleep.

A low roar hissed in her ear.

Marina's head shot up. _What was that?_

An inhospitable breeze blew across the lake. The girl shivered as a chill tickled her exposed arms and legs, and a dense fog began descending upon and around her. The call sounded again with a splash, clearer than before. It was a low, eerie baying, and it was hard to tell whether the speaker was furious or distressed.

"Could it be…?" Marina whispered, keeping her voice to an inaudible low. Her heart jumped and raced with excitement.

_It's the Pokémon!_

Its cry continued to break the silence; clearer, closer, and stronger. Certainly, undoubtedly, it was present somewhere—Marina could almost feel its presence, an unexplained feeling which unnerved her. The fog had grown thick, even off the lake, as if the clouds had spread through every nook and cranny of the ruins themselves.

Holding her Neo Ball, the girl uneasily stood. Her legs were shaky, a little bruised from the day before. She took a step forward, but pulled back at once, shaking off a heavy wetness. Marina looked down at the rippling water. She was not that close to the lake, she debated. Why did the water suddenly rise?

_This fog just came out of nowhere, too,_ she added in her thoughts. _This is getting a little creepier than I bargained for__._

The roaring cry was heard again. She began to regret her decision to come to the lake alone, but she sighed and tried to pacify the feeling. It was a wild Pokémon, and she was a Pokémon Trainer; a battle was inevitable if she decided to try catching it. The possibility of it being a Halloween trick filled her mind, to reassure her safety, but Marina threw the idea away instantly.

_That couldn't happen__,_ she thought._ It would be a mean prank to pull, and I'd have to yell at Bugsy if he popped out of the water yelling, "Happy Halloween—!"_

A loud splash crashed before her, showering her in water. She flinched, and when she opened her eyes she let out an alarmed wail as a large, dark head of a creature came into view and viciously clamped onto her right arm. Panicking, she tried to yank away, but to no avail.

"Hey! Let go!" Marina said, and repeated louder, "Let. _Go!_"

It ignored her. With one push, the sea creature floated backwards and dragged her into the lake. The water was icy cold as it wrapped around Marina's legs. She flailed as she was helplessly pulled along with it. She kicked and shouted, hoping desperately for someone to hear her. She began to grab for one of the Poké Balls on her belt, but she stopped herself as she wondered if any of her Pokémon even knew how to swim. If she sent them out now, she feared that they would be unable to see in the fog or even keep afloat—let alone save her. She did not even know what she was up against. Whatever it was, it was huge.

As the water began to deepen, Marina found herself dangling from the creature's mouth like a rag doll. Her arm stung underneath the firm jaws binding her. She kicked its rubbery neck, splashing about as she tried to pry herself out of its grip.

"Let go of me!" she shouted.

Its muffled voice whined, and it raised its head, pulling the girl out of the freezing water. Scared and immobilized, Marina watched as the shadowy creature shifted its head to the side. Giving one great heave, it mercilessly flung her into the air. The blue-haired girl's grip on its head slipped, grasping at nothing.

The fog grew thinner, only a little, as Marina felt the freezing wind rush by her. It was for a moment, but she finally recognized the identity of her attacker, which glided rapidly through the water toward her. The Pokémon was very rare, a species nearly hunted to extinction for its useful water travel; Lapras, the Transport Pokémon. However, this particular one had a dark, impure gaze strongly contradicting its kind nature. Arbitrary anger resided in its red eyes, and the sight of it made her short of breath.

Marina screamed for help, but her shrill voice was silenced once she plunged into the lake.

* * *

Kenta halted, scanning the forest area around him. A scream echoed and drifted into an uneasy quiet.

"Did you hear that?" he asked.

His Pokémon whimpered, to his surprise, giving a concerned shiver beside him.

Kenta petted Togetic, looking around. It was silent. He resisted the urge to bolt in the direction where he had heard the cry, for the single simple reason that he did not know where it originated. No wind shifted, and not a soul could be heard aside from the crazed laughing from afar behind him in Violet City.

"That might've been a part of the Halloween events," the boy said.

Togetic opened its eyes, glaring ahead with a struggling courage. It kicked itself off his shoulder and sped through the trees.

"Hey!" Kenta called after it. Failing to grab or recall it into a Poké Ball, he dashed after it in pursuit. "Wait up, Togetic!"

* * *

Frail bubbles danced around Marina as she sunk further down. She could hear the Lapras approaching with strong swimming strokes. The current suddenly spun and grew strong. Marina squinted, her body shivering as it lost heat that the water sucked from her veins. She scrambled to reach the surface, but the possessive current yanked her back down. The more she struggled, the tougher it was to swim. She grew tired at each kick, and weaker from little air.

The girl closed her eyes, strained and stinging. Unable to hold in her breath any longer, she weakly opened her mouth. A group of bubbles slowly rushed to the desired surface somewhere above her. She choked and gagged on the water, and her thoughts vanished in agony. She clutched tightly onto the Neo Ball, which amazingly had stayed in her hand all this time.

_"...rina..._

_"...Hey...! __Marina...!"_

Marina flinched at the gentle tingle of power that struggled to communicate with her. A new feeling rushed through her chest, and her neck tightened with a searing pang while her clenched hand burned with warmth. Two energies rose and clashed for control. The girl, nearly knocked out, allowed her head to throb in weakness to the forces.

_"Hang...in ther__e...!"_

At last, one of them grasped her. The grip around her neck loosened. Marina herself felt a new strength—proud and righteous—coursing through her body.

_"Hold on! Let me help you__!"_

Quickly, she gave into the unbroken, beautiful voice that called out to her. Marina's eyes shot open, her deep red irises casting a crimson glow as her pupils thinned like needles.

_"Raa..."_

Lapras glared listlessly as it stopped flapping its two powerful flippers. The whirlpool it had created gradually slowed to a stop, and its reckless heart failed to register the furious wind that slapped its cheek for its hostility.

The lake grew calm, settling out. The creature howled. Detesting this peace, it suddenly thrashed about in the water, having nothing else to take its anger out on. The Pokémon stared downward with a heavy sense of dissatisfaction, as it desired a longer struggle with the human girl.

It released a loud, singsong cry that scratched in horrid disuse, and the obedient mist around it began dispersing. Hissing, Lapras swam in tedious, impatient circles where Marina had fallen into the lake.

"Anno!"

The Pokémon paused as a black shadow flew by. Lapras snapped its jaws at it. It turned toward the ruins, where a stream of Unown traveled quickly toward the lake. Uncertain as to how to react to the chiming Pokémon spinning about, Lapras growled in unrest.

Suddenly, the water beneath churned, and the Pokémon watched as some of the Unown concentrated in a unified cone. A silhouette emerged with a grand splash, and Lapras's eyes flickered as it reflected a bright glow. It instantly retreated, facing the blue-haired girl that stood within a trio of Unown spinning at her feet, using their powers to keep her afloat.

In great relief, she took a deep breath of air. She held out the glowing sphere in front of her, and any remaining fog evaporated in a burst of northern wind.

Another group of Unown squealed as they split from the congregation above and spun around her hand. The white aura surrounded the Neo Ball, forming an object. The girl, unclear yet certain of her own actions, released the sphere and grasped hold of a thick, holy sword by the handle. The silvery-white blade was streamed with pulsating diamond stripes and pearl spots. It appeared heavy, but Marina wielded it like a feather.

Lapras hissed, and the girl faced it at once. Her expression no longer appeared brilliant with youth, and her brow furrowed deep in elegant anger. She was entranced, and would have been stunned to see herself practically walking on the water.

_"Do no__t underestimate me,"_ she spoke dramatically. Her innocent voice was doubled with another, which was the true speaker with a crystal-clear voice made of pure determination and power.

The copious choir of Unown cheered for her in the sky.

_"__I will protect this girl, you__..."_ She paused, her keen gaze unnerved by Lapras' exceedingly dark demeanor. _"__You poor, tainted creature."_

The ferocious Pokémon only screeched at her without taking heed to her words.

Icicles sparkled and encircled the intricate sword, a frigid air following suit. Marina—or what appeared to be Marina—blinked slowly as she raised it before her, ready to defend.

_"Have it your way, then."_

* * *

"Togetic!" Kenta called after his Pokémon.

The fairy's speed did not slow. Togetic worked its wings hard as it wove through the trees, swift and rushed. The boy just managed to keep up with its pace, pushing his way through bushes and branches. He could hear splashing ahead, but it was far from gentle; it was violent and unrelenting. Whistling of frigid wind sang through the forest, whose branches shook and rustled without end.

_What is going on here?_ Kenta wondered. _This isn't normal._

"Toge!" Togetic chirped as it leapt out of the woods. Yet it flew back slightly, whimpering quietly to itself. Kenta arrived soon after, pulling twigs from his hair. He found himself at the bank of Lake Alph, gazing across it.

"Didn't you hear me? Slow down—."

He stopped in his tracks as he saw what was happening before them.

There was a figure of a human girl out in the lake, seemingly standing on its surface. She was surrounded by a spread-out army of glowing Unown, which circled her like a cyclone. Her ocean blue hair rested on her fair shoulders, and she stood in a flawless offensive pose, both her dainty hands wielding a white sword. At the blade's core appeared to be a green sphere, which glittered even more than the brilliant gems decorating it.

_What...? Who is that?_ Kenta thought, which was all else he could do besides stare in awe.

Yet, swimming with a deathly glower at her was a snarling blue Pokémon. A frustrated scowl was on its face, exhausted. It opened its mouth in preparation for another attack.

The girl seemed to just sigh and gently raised her weapon, her poise ever so perfect.

_"Ra,"_ the Pokémon attempted a roar. Only a puff of frost hissed out of its throat. At last, it hung its head, wheezing for breath.

In immediate response, the little female raised her head. She lowered her sword and released one hand, holding it up in the air. More of the hieroglyph Pokémon tumbled down from the sky to her aid, and a sapphire and silver-colored Poké Ball materialized above her palm. She grasped it, staring at it from every angle with an odd curiosity. But nonetheless, she took a few steps over the water, made an elegant twirl—making the lake her ballroom. With a final spin, the girl radiating with commanding grace threw the sphere.

The Lapras cried out in protest, but was cut short as it hit its forehead. The Poké Ball engulfed it within a white light before magically landing back in the girl's hand.

It grew silent, incredibly silent. Kenta barely breathed, as the girl was now closer than before. Though she carried herself about differently, he gulped as his navy eyes widened as he identified a single undeniable thing—the bandana she wore on her head.

Togetic, grabbing the hood of his jacket, watched as his Trainer opened his mouth to speak. Somehow, Kenta was able to find his voice.

"Marina?"

Hearing him speak, the girl gasped and turned her head toward him. She held her poise sincerely, calm as she gazed the boy down. Kenta tensed up. A wave of unease and confusion stirred within him as Marina's unusual, glowing crimson irises stared into his.


	29. Chapter 29: Awakening

Though I completed this chapter last night, I waited until today to review before I post it. I guess that's how to do it anyways, right?  
I could literally make chapters once a day, if I spent all my time doing it, but I know that'll just lead to a severe case of writer's block. And no one wants that!

Enough of my stalling; it's time for you to be relieved of your cliffhanger.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 29  
**Awakening

Kenta was speechless. He watched the girl, who too observed him without speaking. His expression riddled with unchanging disbelief, even as the Pokémon beside him quivered. There was only a trace of the girl left that Kenta could recognize, and that was in her appearance.

"M...Marina?" he asked again. "Is that you?"

The entranced Marina shifted to face him. Her crimson eyes showed an intense mixture of emotions he could not read. The mob of Unown continued to orbit her like satellites.

A breeze flew between them. The divine sword beside her littered with faint adornments of light, and sparkled in its potency as she lifted it. Huffing in restrained detest, she grasped the handle tightly as she gave the blade a stark swing.

Kenta took a step back, the girl's gesture alone threatening. A gust of wind howled toward him with a violent, rugged thrust, shredding up the lake along the way. He grabbed his Pokémon at once and ran along the bank. The edge of the air streams clawed him, but he stood his ground with Togetic and his hat firm in his grasp. He blinked, his heart racing as the wind died.

_What the hell?! There's no way…_ He turned to mystical girl. His face twisted in dismay when he caught sight of her giving her blade another wave. _There's no way this could be her!_

This time, the blast hit him directly, and Kenta was picked off his feet. His jacket rippled spinelessly, and he gritted his teeth as he was hurled into the closest tree. The boy yelped, falling face first onto the damp grass softly once the attack had dissipated.

"Toge!" His helpless Togetic wriggled out of his arms, distraught as it prodded him. His Trainer groaned as he slowly sat up, and Togetic grinned in relief. But it quickly made a fearful frown as Kenta scowled.

"What are you doing?!" he yelled out to the figure in the lake. He was about to continue angrily, but he stopped and swallowed his words.

The girl was running across the water toward him, but she halted skittishly. No longer was Marina's young face chained to the unsuited dark look she once had. Deep regret shimmered in her eyes, tears visibly streaming down her cheeks. She bit her lip, sniffling as she trembled in her best efforts to hold it in. She was terrified.

Kenta's face fell and softened at once. "Marina?"

The girl shut her eyes and held her hand up to her mouth, shuddering as she shook her head. She turned and, with some of the loyal Unown following, sprinted across the lake from him. Kenta stood, his concern latching onto her.

"Marina! Wait!" he called after her. A shooting pain exploded in his shaken body, forcing him back to his knees as Marina landed on the distant shore. He watched her fleeing figure vanish into the night. With another yell of her name, he bared his teeth, struggling to get back up as he longed to give chase.

* * *

_What's happening? What's with this sword? Why was I able to walk on water? Why are there Unown everywhere? Was I fighting? When did Kenta…? Why did I just__…?__!_

There were just too many questions that she could not answer.

Marina bolted further and further north, wherever the path led her. Desperate to get away from the lake, she passed a couple of ruins without casting a thought over them. Her wet footsteps echoed in the night air. The Poké Ball and sword were held unrelentingly tight in each of her trembling hands.

A squeak from the Unown flying by her shoulder made her wince, and she lashed at them recklessly.

"Get away from me!" she hollered.

The whole heard of Pokémon spun and giggled happily, clueless to her anger. "Ano! Anno anoo!"

She sniffled, scowling. "_Get away!_" she screamed. Despite her efforts, the group of Unown surrounding her still spun and squealed to her and themselves.

With another futile and childish swing of her weapon-less arm, Marina continued to run as fast as her feet could take her. The shimmering moon illuminated her surroundings, allowing her to see through the freezing autumn night. Her cold legs soon began to ache, and her chest stung from excessive strain until she finally stopped at the pond northwest of the Ruins. Heaving great breaths of labored air, Marina's watery eyes darted back and forth at the pond as well as the plentiful supply of Unown that had tailed her the whole way through.

Her nerves tingled as the gentle, powerful voice from before spoke. This time, it was solely omnipresent, unlike when it had taken possession of her body.

_"Marina, calm down. __You must rest!"_

"No!" Marina shouted rebelliously, hiccupping. "Shut up!"

_"I just saved your life!"_

"You hurt Kenta!" she cried aloud, wiping the tears from her eyes with her forearm.

The voice did not respond.

For the quiet moments that passed, she panted heavily to regain her breath, sniffling in between. Marina looked down at the sword in her shaky hand. A strange power emanated from it, and she sadly gazed at the Neo Ball embedded within the blade itself. Unable to manage its weight any longer, she dropped it, and the sword uttered a displeasing clang as it hit the dirt.

"J-Just who...?" she murmured and looked up at the sky. Many of the Unown began to make their retreat back into their ancient homes. Unnerved, she gazed around her with aimless focus, particularly at the fleeting Pokémon.

"Who _are_ you, anyways?!" she cried.

Her voice echoed without any other to accompany it, and she clenched her fists. Marina shook her head as she sobbed; her confusion, frustration, weakness, and anger mixing together in despaired turmoil. At her feet, the sword evaporated completely in a flurry of retreating Unown, leaving only the Neo Ball behind. Even as the distressed girl watched this, she shuddered and sniffed, completely at a loss.

Eventually, a quiet voice asked, "Are...you okay?"

Marina froze in reaction to the sudden query, and she gasped in mild surprise when she turned.

The purple-haired boy, Bugsy, stood a little ways before her. Beside him on the ground sat her bag, jacket, and Pokémon egg. He offered her a forced smile.

Rather than questioning how he had gotten there without her noticing—because things were already confusing enough—she merely stared at him with her hands covering her nose and mouth, as if trying to hide the obvious fact that she was crying.

"You ran," he said softly. "Right?"

With a sniffle, she hesitantly nodded. She rushed to dry her tears as she turned to him. "H...H-how...?"

"It's okay. I don't blame you. You don't know what's going on at all, right?" He narrowed his comforting, all-seeing eyes, reading her feelings like a book. "I don't really know either. But you're scared what he would have said to you… right? Are you afraid that he'll reject you now? Even though it wasn't your fault?"

She stared, nearly aghast. Not bothering to answer him, although she knew that he was right, she looked away and did her best to hold back her tears.

"Don't worry. Everything's over now." He pointed to the body of water next to him. "This is Lake Betal... Take a look at your reflection."

Marina frowned.

"…You don't need to bother if you don't want to... Your red eyes are going away anyhow."

"What?" At this, Marina felt her cheek and knelt toward the edge of the pond. On the water's surface, an unhappy girl with glowing crimson eyes stared silently back at her. By the time she noticed this, however, her irises settled back to her original emerald shade. The girl lightly cupped her face, stunned.

"It looked like you were able to walk on water, too," Bugsy said slowly and added, "With the Unown's help, it seems."

"Why...? Why do you know all this?" Marina asked, voice quivering as she stood. She turned to see Bugsy approaching her. Before she could even begin to react, he reached for her and slowly pulled her into a gentle, friendly hug. As her head rested on his shoulder, she blinked as her innocent expression slightly returned.

"It's alright to be afraid," he said, giving a slight smile, "You might understand within time, but... I have a feeling you're sick of all these confusing things."

Marina nodded.

"Then I won't tell you anything." He paused and pulled away. "Sorry, but I'm going to have to throw another curve ball at you one last time. I have to be honest on this one."

"...What is it?"

"I'm not Bugsy," he said. "I'm not human either."

_Wait, what?_ She honestly thought she was prepared for anything else at this point, but his confession downright baffled her.

"Then, who...what are you?" Marina simply let the boy pat her head. He laughed quietly.

"A Pokémon in disguise. My name is Latios. We met once before, back on the island when you were still called Aura," the boy replied, smiling as he felt a pinch of nostalgia.

"Island...? What island?"

"You don't remember anymore? Well… You said you didn't want to know anything, so I'm not giving anything." The boy's crimson eyes darted toward her, shining white. "You're tired. Get some rest."

Marina tensed. Her body went limp, and she closed her eyes and instantly fell unconscious.

* * *

Waves crashed on the bright golden sand of the long strip of beach. The sun was up high, sometimes covered by a rare fluffy cloud. Curious rainbows of all sizes snaked across the sky, originating from the island's two tall mountains. The ocean's fresh, salty wind constantly blew in a gentle caress.

The water splashed harmlessly as a young child ran along the shore, laughing with a wide smile. Her cyan pigtails flickered behind her, and her simple cotton dress fluttered in the wind. A pair of pendants knocked together every so often at her every step, and one of them chimed merrily as a bell would.

"Wait! Wait!" her young, delighted voice giggled. She chased a flying azure Pokémon with straight, pointed wings, resembling somewhat like a jet in animal form.

Behind her, another Pokémon similar to the first, bearing ruby feathers instead of blue, followed the girl. The red creature's amber irises glittered in sheer excitement. It called out in an adorable voice, followed soon by the deeper tone of its brother.

"Wait, Latios!" the girl cried out happily as she and the red Pokémon, also female, pursued the blue Pokémon. "You're too fast!"

He stopped and turned, smiling even as the young child playfully jumped and latched her arms around his neck.

"Got you!" she declared, looking up at him with a blissful smile on her face. Both of them uttered a shocked gasp as the red Pokémon rammed into them, attempting to hug them both at once despite being far smaller than Latios.

"Ra!" she cheered.

The girl giggled. "Yay, Latias!"

Before Latios could join in, he staggered and fell onto the sand with the three of them sitting in a pile. With wide eyes full of surprise, they looked at each other. At the same time, the trio smiled and laughed innocently before getting up and chasing each other across the beach once more...

* * *

Marina slowly opened her eyes, half-asleep. Her head rested on a breathing bed of soft blue feathers. A steady heartbeat continued evenly like a soothing, wordless lullaby. She stared at the jet-like Pokémon that she leaned on like a pillow, remembering it from her dream.

"La...tios...?" she whispered. Quiet and incredibly tired still, she closed her eyes again. For some time, she lay still and quiet, until she released a sudden sneeze. But she clutched Latios' feathers and buried her face into them as she drifted back into her slumber.

Again, it fell silent for a decent amount of time. When it was assumed with certainty that Marina had indeed fallen asleep, Latios raised his head.

"That was a close one," a human voice whispered.

He nodded, facing the two figures that crawled out of the shadows. One was a boy in his younger teenage years, a Trainer with cobalt blue hair and sporting red and black attire. Floating along next to him was Latias, who had grown like Latios had over the years but was still fairly small in comparison.

_"Aura—__oh, I mean, Marina—must really be sleepy,"_ the red-coated Latias projected her thoughts psychically. She held a familiar bag of candy in her little arms, eating a sweet every so often.

_"__She is,"_ Latios agreed.

The boy watched them, stuffing his hands in the pockets of his leather jacket. "I'm glad we finally got this out of her hands," he said in relief. He pulled out the green and white sphere, gazing at it in the palm of his hand. The two Pokémon did the same.

_"__Aura's Neo Ball…"_ Latios said, quietly concentrating its mental voice away from the sleeping Trainer.

_"Aura wouldn't be too happy if she found out__ we took her away from Marina__."_

_"__We've really got no choice. Even though Suicune gave the Neo Ball to Marina so Aura would protect her, it looks like it can backfire... like tonight. Aura is stronger than I ever imagined."_

_"__Yeah. There were so many Unown everywhere, it was like woah. I wish we could have stopped it before it got out of control, but…__"_

_"We didn't make it in time,"_ Latios commented, albeit somewhat guiltily. _"At least she saved Marina.__ Why she went after her friend, on the other hand…__"_

"I don't care what this 'Aura' girl wants," the human claimed. He observed the Neo Ball with a frown. "That was her close friend and an old friend of mine too. I'm not letting some reckless hag of a spirit do as she pleases."

_"Now Aura _really_ wouldn't be too happy to hear that,"_ Latias commented with a lighthearted smile.

He pocketed the sphere away again. "Aura can't do anything about it now. But thanks to her, I've got more clues about what this power is now. It truly is amazing."

_"But I still wonder__ about the story we heard,"_ Latias said, _"About there being two __people who existed like Marina__."_

_"__There's Aura, the one inside the Neo Ball, and supposedly another named Maya. But Cilice said that Maya passed on long ago__,"_ Latios mused with a profound tilt of his head.

"Yeah, it'd be interesting if there were another," the boy sighed, "but this is good enough. Less for me worry about."

Latias ruffled her red and white down in displeasure at the cold atmosphere around her, chomping down on another piece of candy. _"It's too chill__y. Let's get out of here already."_

_"Will Marina be fine here, by herself?"_ Latios debated calmly. _"Since she's taken a__ liking to using me as a feather bed, I don't mind staying here until she woke up. I'll catch up with you then__."_

"Sounds like a plan." The teen nodded, grinning again in his gratitude. "I appreciate your help. The old hag messed things up a little, but everything should be good now. I can do more research myself here on out." Then, with a light shiver himself, he crossed his arms. He looked around at the dank, charred and disorganized state of the basement-like room where they currently resided.

"Anyway, why did you two choose _here_ of all places to drop Marina off? Sheesh. The Alph Visitor...Research place, whatever it's called, would have been better—and warmer too."

Latios blinked his cool crimson eyes._ "Well... It saves her a trip to Ecruteak."_

_"Besides,"_ his sister added, _"Don't you think those statues over there are at le__ast a little bit intriguing? I thought she'd like to see them."_

The Trainer blinked with pure puzzlement written on his young face. "What? Statues?"

_"The statues!"_ Latias exclaimed, hushing considerably afterward. She pointed toward a flight of stairs leading to a plateau. _"Those three right over there."_

Following her little guiding arm toward the elevated floor, he scrutinized the shadows for a good few moments. He raised an eyebrow. "I don't see anything. Where are they?"

Latias tilted her head. As she looked toward her brother, the two Pokémon locked eyes, sharing the same sentiments.

But Latias broke the stare and let out a little giggle. _"Sorry, nothing. I was just seeing things."_ She ate another candy from her little bag and floated back over to him, offering her free paw for him to hold. _"We should get a-going then."_

"Sure." He turned to Latios and the slumbering Marina. "I wish I could stick around to say hi, but I think she's been through enough for now," he said. "And I've got other things that I need to check out."

_"__No need to worry,"_ the Pokémon responded.

As Latias' yellow eyes began to emit a whitish glow, the Trainer boy glanced over his shoulder at the empty plateau. With an unconcerned shrug, the two vanished from sight, and Latios rested his head as he waited through the night.

* * *

When Marina gradually slipped back into consciousness, she found herself lying flat on the ground. Sleepily she turned her head, searching through the darkness. Only her belongings were recognizable beside her, and the egg was still wrapped snugly in her jacket. She sat up from the dust covered ground with a start.

"Bugsy? ...Latios?"

Visibility returned to her as her eyes adjusted to the bleak darkness of night. Her surroundings were not in the least familiar to the ruins, but it did appear ragged and scarred over years of neglect. The place was littered in many sorts of debris, ranging from large wooden splinters to broken pillars and statues. Not a soul had set foot there in a long, long time.

Marina was also alone, as she noticed by peering through the moonbeams that supplied her with little light. _Where did he go? Where am I? How long was I out?_

She sighed. _I don't even know anymore._

Dazed, she weakly stood. By observing a little more, she found herself to be on a higher level compared to the rest of the underground floor cascading into darkness below her. Turning behind her, she found a short flight of stairs that led to a plateau higher than all others. Three large figures stood there, frozen in time.

_Seriously, just… __What's going_ on_ here?_ She pondered.

_I come to the Ruins of Alph to sightsee and find a mysterious Pokémon, and what happens? I fall through a trapdoor and see Unown after completing a harmless puzzle; something took over me and attacked my best friend—._ Marina's face fell considerably, but she was too tired to cry. _And then I find out that "Bugsy" is actually a Latios... A Pokémon I'm pretty sure I met in the past when I was little...whenever that was. It's so crazy, I don't even know if it really happened or not._

Marina sighed deeply. "Just _thinking_ of all this makes me even more tired than I already am."

Spending a momentary minute of silence, she gazed at the three figures above her. Curious, she carefully scaled the dusty steps.

_Does that mean those odd memories are true? About an island, and a lot of Pokémon…_

She stopped as she reached the top, stumbling as she did so. Three statues rested before her, bearing sleek and animated poses carved into their stone bodies that stood at least two feet taller over her. She gasped at once, recognizing the three from left to right.

"It's Raikou, Suicune, and Entei!" she said in a whisper. "Three legendary Pokémon that once roamed Johto...!"

The statues appeared so detailed that Marina had a haunting thought they would spring to life at any given moment. She observed the trio with a thoughtful eye.

Suicune's sculpture was closest to Marina, standing merely a couple feet from her. It shared a long flowing mane like its familiars, but its figure was lean and elegant like the motionless ribbons streaming from its hide. A large stone, always depicted as a colorful hazel gem in the pictures Marina had seen, was embedded firmly on its forehead.

Grinning a little, the girl could not help but walk closer. "They're so amazing...Especially Suicune."

All three of them carried great importance in her childhood, and at one time Marina had believed that she had seen them face to face, only to be shot down by disbelieving comments by her parents and everyone else she knew. Her only proof was her fragile memory, which had scratched away enough for her to doubt those claims herself. She could not recall what role they played, if they ever had any beyond being Pokémon Marina hoped to see in the future.

For her, the statues were almost enough. She admired them, enchanted by the realistic curves of the carved images. Marina reached out her hand shyly to the Suicune facing her, but stopped herself before she touched it.

_Wait, should I really do this?_ She shifted to the other two sculptures and quickly skimmed the smooth stone of the one before her, seeing no visible fractures. _Nope, no cracks anywhere... But did Latios bring me here? Did he want me to see them?_ She looked over her shoulder briefly. _He's not here, though. I wish he was; it's creepy, and I'm still so confused... _

Even if he did not answer her in favor of keeping secrets—as he had said that he would—that did not change the fact that she didn't like being by herself in a place like this.

She felt her tangled hair, pursing her lips in distaste. Her fingers sensed the bandana, still sitting loosely on her head. Still in thought, she slowly yet gently fixed it. Afterward, she turned her gaze back onto the beautiful Suicune statue and another tired smile found its way on her face.

"Maybe just Suicune," she promised under her breath, "And then I'll find out how to get out of here."

With a hint of hesitation, Marina placed her hand on the sculpture. It was smooth and clean, seemingly immune to dust. After petting its muzzle for a pensive moment—and feeling somewhat silly doing so, she turned away. Inhaling the damp air, she looked out into the depths of the cold room.

"Well," she said, crossing her arms. "Is there even a way out of here? If worse comes to worst, I'll have to force my way through, but I really don't want to do that..."

_Then again, I'm not really up to anything right now. I just want to sleep in a bed and hope all of this was just a really realistic nightmare… I don't even know where I am right now._

The wind outside gave a sudden howl, and Marina stumbled in a sudden wave of dizziness that crashed into her. She quickly covered her head.

"Oh no, not again. Stop already! I just want everything to go back to normal!" she shouted in a distressed groan. She stumbled into the Suicune statue when she noticed an azure light shining from over her shoulder. She stiffened instantly. Scrambling back onto steady legs, she turned around and retreated in apprehension.

Lights shrouded the three statues, intensifying by the second. Each hue of the aura reflected what powers they represented; Suicune's was engulfed in azure, Raikou's sparked yellow, and Entei's flared scarlet.

Marina stared with a dumbfounded expression plastered on her face, her eyes wide. _Now what?_

The blinding illumination dissipated to answer her question.

Now in vivid color, the three statues stood with a potent air of life swirling around them. The Suicune's ribbons and purple tresses went into motion just as Entei's smoky mane fluttered like a cloud.

But the first to move was the bright yellow tiger to Marina's left, and it stretched and straightened its pose until it suddenly turned to her. With a brief display of all its teeth, it called into the air with a crashing thunderous voice as if lightning had struck the earth.

Marina shook at the sound, incredibly awed. _Oh my God!_

A powerful roar erupted to her right, and she whipped her head toward the brown lion Pokémon. It stared in silence with flaring orange irises. Both Pokémon watched the absolutely astonished girl, their expressions unreadable.

Suddenly, Entei and Raikou sped in opposite directions. They unleashed an exploding blast of electricity and fire in the distance, creating a devastating bang that shook the old building. With their paths created, they leaped through the exits and disappeared into the early morning.

Marina, too shocked for words, looked at the only creature left: the powerful water Pokémon standing before her. It had been staring silently the entire time, also concentrating on the young Trainer. Like she had always imagined, Suicune stood with unmatched grace in its muscular, elegant posture.

It blinked calmly. Jumping with just as much speed as Raikou and Entei, Suicune turned and bounded about the ground in graceful circles around the girl. Marina watched in deep admiration and slight fear, turning often to keep track of the quick beast. The Suicune's grand, smooth leaps seemed to give off its sincere gratitude, and it soon stopped and stood in front of her again, locking eyes with Marina. Its crimson cat irises brimmed with potent strength, yet some hint of benevolence.

_...Wow._ Marina held her hands tighter as she took in its brilliant appearance. _It__'__s beautiful._

Suicune suddenly howled with a symphonic, flowing voice. It then soared over the girl and dashed away into the shadows. Marina's eyes hurriedly followed its fleeting figure. After a few moments of its echoing steps, a blast was heard, followed by nothing more.

Marina's breath returned to her, and, shivering, she collapsed onto her knees—weakened by the impressive sight she had witnessed. Feeling her fast-pounding heart, Marina convinced herself to relax the longer she sat in silence.

_Okay… What happened?_ She pondered in disbelief, her mind swimming with disarray. _That was Suicune, Entei, and Raikou. Why were they statues? I… This is all too much..._

The tired girl closed her eyes and let herself fall back onto the ash-powdered floor. She fell asleep before she could let out another thought.


	30. Chapter 30: Puzzling Memories

I'm going to have to make a lot of changes in these older chapters I have (ones I've written already before posting the story here). I put all these unnecessary points that make up most of the chapter. Sometimes I wonder just what I was thinking when I wrote these things.

Lots of things going on. I finally feel like the story is beginning to come together, just a tiny bit. Imagining how it'll play out can only do so much than actually writing. It makes me excited!

Here's Chapter 30! ...And the introduction of another event to come.

* * *

**Chapter 30  
**Puzzling Memories

"I've heard there's news. What's gotten them all wound up?"

"Well, Boss, they didn't want to say anything at first. But with some convincing, I found out that they can now detect the signals of Johto's legendary beasts: Suicune, Entei, and Raikou."

"Suicune, Entei, and Raikou?"

"Yeah. They sound pretty sure of themselves, too," a bald man wearing a bright red jacket replied. He stood with straight conviction, though it wavered before his boss, who sat with slight skepticism on his cushioned leather chair behind the desk separating them.

The intimidating man stroked his long, jagged mustache, his eyes closed for a moment in thought. "That's mighty interesting," he grunted. "Is there anything else?"

"They said that they want you to initiate the secret mission they discussed with you about. Could you tell me what that is, boss?"

"Hm...I see," he muttered to himself. "And there's a point to a secret mission, Wakin. It's _secret_."

"I know. But who's going to do it?" Wakin asked him, somewhat hopeful. "Does it involve those three legendaries?"

"Hell no. Those beasts aren't in our hands. They're handling it."

He gawked at his chief in shock. "They're _handling_ it? How? If they can pull that off, I'd have a whole new respect for them."

"Wakin!" his boss exclaimed, interrupting Wakin's rambling. His underling immediately jumped to attention.

"What, sir?"

"Get Wes over here." He smirked from behind his mustache. "I have something that I want him to do."

"Yes, sir!" Wakin's expression faltered after his instinctual response. Disappointment caused him to frown. "Wait a minute; you're going to make Wes do the special secret mission, aren't you?"

His superior just stared down at him in silence.

"I don't have a problem with it, Boss! I know you trust the boy, we all do, but you shouldn't spoil him and give him all the good things to do, you know?"

"That's not your concern, Wakin. Just get him over here."

"No need to do that," a new, young voice replied. "I'm already here."

Wakin turned around, and the other man sneered. A boy leaned on the stairwell railing on the other side of the room, his arms crossed casually. He appeared no older than an assured fifteen, bearing a healthy tan and dirty blond hair that spiked and maneuvered around his face. He struck a slick grin the moment he was noticed.

"That's awfully convenient of you," the boss said and glanced at his other minion. "Wakin, go contact Cipher. Tell them that I'll carry out their 'special secret mission' as soon as possible."

"Yes, sir! Right away!" Wakin accepted the order, rushing away. He cast a quick glance at Wes, who walked further into the room as Wakin clambered down the stairs and out of sight.

"So what is it?" Wes asked as he strode toward the desk.

"Eavesdropping again, haven't you?"

"I just got back from an outing. Here's some souvenirs." He dropped a couple of Poké Balls on the desk between them.

The adult stared at them with piercing eyes, handling each to observe the creatures within, but he uttered a deep laugh under his breath. "Good, good! The Snag Machine has been serving you well, hasn't it?"

"More or less. The recharge time was shit and inconsistent, so I made some personal tweaks. Hope you don't mind."

"If it gets the job done, I don't care what you do to it. Fine work." This brief sign of satisfaction dwindled away moments later, and he frowned gravely. "Now, onto other business."

Instantly, Wes's sneer vanished.

"I have a request for you. One about a secret mission, if you hadn't heard that already," he told the boy. He rested his elbows on the desk, wearing a deadly look of focus on his robust face. "If you're willing to do it, you'll win a trip to the Johto region."

"Johto? What is it for?" The teen's voice was serious, but still contained a hint of life, the sense of humor and individuality that he showed when he wasn't dealing with a task on hand.

"If you're up for it, it involves," his boss's eyes darkened, "a _new_ type of thing to snag."

Wes smirked again. "Sure. What kind?"

"Don't be so cocky," he snickered. He turned away in his chair, looking out the rounded window that was behind him. "It's from Cipher, so you _know_ it's important to work quickly."

"Sounds perfect for me."

"Exactly. And I'm only assigning it to you; no one else will be going with you to capture the girl." The man wickedly grinned. "You seem to be the only one who can do things right around here, so I thought you were the best man for the job."

"Heh," the boy laughed. "...So. It's a kidnapping."

"It is."

"What kind of chick is she?"

The boss wheeled his chair back to him, pulling out a small packet hidden under his desk. He patted it and handed it to him. "Very young, so it should be easy. You could carry her here on your back if you wanted to. Don't ask questions about why; that's classified even to me."

Grabbing the two pieces of paper stuck together with a paperclip, the boy skimmed over the documents. "I can see why I need to leave Orre. I doubt a Trainer like that will ever think to come to this dustbowl."

"My thinking exactly. You'll also need a place to stay. They've got connections—and they've given you an opening at a pharmacy. It would be the best place to stay, so as long as she arrives nearby for one of them Gym challenges."

"What's this? A fake name?" Wes's eyebrows rose slightly.

"Yes. As you'll see in the packet, you may have a bit of opposition. The well-informed kind." At the boy's silence, he raised an eyebrow. A few more quiet moments passed, though he waited with a surprising amount of patience.

Wes was frowning slightly. "Damn. She's only ten years old?"

"Would you prefer her to be your age?" the man asked him slyly.

The boy shrugged. He turned his back to him and made his way for the stairs. "I'll be sure to send you a postcard."

"Hold it."

Stopping, Wes looked over his shoulder. His boss shot a severe glower at him.

"I don't want you coming back here without her," he warned. He further furrowed his brow darkly, even though the boy appeared unfazed by it. "I'm not shitting you, this is important. For some reason, they're eager to get their hands on her."

"Don't worry, I've got you covered. Later, Gonzap."

"And hey, if you see some good Pokémon scurrying about, be sure to nab 'em. Johto's got to be teeming with the things."

With a complying gesture, Wes calmly left down the staircase that his colleague had previously taken.

Once outside, he walked within the deep shadows of a crevice that leaked only occasional daylight. He approached his motorcycle, a crimson monstrosity that boasted a huge engine. But he paused before reaching it. Turning back, his sharp yellow eyes deplored the steel building settled snugly between the surrounding canyons.

It was the first time he was going to leave this rusted homeland of his. But he would be on a mission, and he'd be focused—regardless of his target—else risk facing punishment. That didn't bring fear in him; facing hardships head on was what he did for a living. It shaped him into the person he was. He was a mixture of arrogance, confidence, and the skill to match—going to Johto just seemed like an interesting venture to him. Yet he had a small soft spot, which was, of course, something usually kept locked away.

Wes was torn from his thoughts as he felt a tugging from his dusty blue overcoat. At his side was his Espeon, a fox whose light purple fur was gorgeous like silk.

"Eefi!" he meowed. A ruby jewel sparkled on his forehead, and he stared at Wes with content in his all-seeing violet irises. The Espeon rubbed against Wes's leg and ran back toward the bike, leaping into the passenger seat with an Umbreon, a similar creature whose fur was dark as night.

"Bura!" Umbreon yipped with impatience. The amber rings dotting his body erratically glowed and flashed in his excitement.

"Eefi ef!"

"Burakki, bura!"

"I know, I know," Wes said, making a light smile at their eagerness. "We've got a long trip ahead of us, so get yourselves comfortable." He swiftly got onto his bike and slid his mirrored sunglasses over his narrow eyes, hiding away the papers in his coat. Reaching over the handlebars, he started the engines, which all roared loudly as they burst to life.

"Let's get the fuck out of here!" he yelled over his bike.

"Eifi!" "Bura!" His Pokémon, his partners, cheered. Within moments, the irregular motorcycle emerged from the secluded Eclo Canyon. They raced into a never ending sea of desert, leaving behind a trail of smoke and sand.

* * *

Marina stood alone in the middle of an infinite plane. The air was shrouded in an ominous purple aura; the flat scenery went on without end on all sides of her.

"Where am I?" she asked. The atmosphere seemed to muffle her voice, as she could hardly hear it herself. She felt an uncomfortable tension, making her anxious to leave. But as she walked, it never lifted—as if following her. The sky above and floor below were dark, and the air in between was thick an unpleasant to look at. Although in the distance there was a bright light in all directions, it was unreachable.

But Marina stopped. In the distance, another girl stood silently. Her hair was drenched a dark plum shade, and her hands covered her face. The skirt of the girl's dress was ripped to near shreds. Yet the most bizarre part of her was, though she seemed to be sobbing, she did not make a single sound.

"Are...you okay?" Marina asked. Once again, her voice was quiet.

_Wait, I've had this dream before._ Marina looked at her shadowy hands. _But why don't I have that really strong urge to reach her like I did before?_

Yet wanting to comfort her by her own will, Marina walked toward her. As she continued, she felt the sickening darkness around them turn thicker. The darkness was like a thick web holding her back from reaching the girl. Unnerved and discomforted by the darkness, Marina stopped.

"Who are you?" Marina asked again, louder. "Where are we? Why are you still crying?"

The young girl turned away and vanished. Most of the hazy mist faded.

_She left again. I'm by myself__,_ she thought suddenly. The idea disturbed her, but it was an unavoidable feeling. There was nothing around, nowhere to run or hide from the oppressing atmosphere.

Her spirit dropping in the chilling emptiness, she held her arms. As silent time passed, she could feel herself becoming anxious. She wandered around, looking for an exit. Hope ebbed away from her, leaving a bleakness was almost unbearable. But Marina continued onward, staving off the desolate fear and emptiness that attempted to overtake her.

A set of taps echoed from an unknown direction, and a hot burning sensation wafted about the area. The thick air turned into smoke, yet there was no fire to be seen.

Marina shivered as she felt a cold breath whistle at her neck. She turned, preserving her hope for a savior to take her away from the horrible place. Her eyes widened as an orange figure stood directly behind her. It loomed over her as it once had, giving her a bitter remembrance of whence she had first met it.

* * *

The girl was then yanked from her nightmare, and she felt a hand shaking her shoulder. With great effort, she opened her heavy eyelids.

"Hey, wake up."

Two young men were looking over her. The one kneeling beside her was a blond draped in loose blue clothing. His expression was calm, and he smiled in relief as he saw her look up at him.

His acquaintance, dressed in a swanky violet suit, was slightly younger than the first. A lock of his brown hair went across his serious yet sophisticated face. "She's awake," he said, pointing out the obvious.

"Are you okay?" asked the other.

"Um..." Her thoughts were jumbled as she tried to remember her dream. But she nodded.

"That's good. My name is Morty," he turned his head to the young man in purple, "This is my friend Eusine."

"Oh," her voice returned properly as she slowly sat up. She greeted groggily, "I'm Marina, a Pokémon Trainer from New Bark Town."

"I see. How did you get down here, Marina?" Morty asked her, backing off to give her some space.

"Down here?"

"Yes," the well-dressed Eusine replied. "There are signs warning people not to go in the Brass Tower, as it's dangerous. You can fall through the floors," Eusine's eyes shifted upward, "Did you happen to get here that way?"

"N-No, I didn't," Marina answered with a slight stutter.

_Brass Tower... Am I in Ecruteak City?_

"Then how?" Morty questioned, perplexed.

"Um..." Marina trailed off and let out a sudden sneeze. The men looked at one another and Morty stood.

"Let's get out of here first," he said. "You must be cold."

"Okay." Marina crawled to her feet, and a small smile formed on her face as she fully woke up; for the first time in what felt like a long time, she wasn't feeling completely tired. In fact, she felt energized and aware as they descended a level of stairs.

"Those are your things, I assume?" Eusine motioned toward the backpack and jacket-covered Pokémon egg.

"Yeah." Marina strode over to them. Putting back on her mini-coat and bag, she carefully held the egg close. To her relief, it was still very much warm.

"The ladder is over there," Morty said, passing by her.

"Huh? Ladder?" Marina looked around as she followed him next to Eusine, who sometimes eyed her with curious suspicion. Across the room was a large hold in the ceiling, where an iron ladder led to it from the floor.

"We put in that ladder today. There were sightings of strange Pokémon sighting last night, and since Eusine was thinking of exploring the Brass Tower, I considered it my duty to check it out with him."

"We didn't find anything, though," said Eusine. "Except you."

"A-Ah," Marina managed a reply.

_I don't think I tell them about Lapras and the Unown and__...__everything. They probably won't believe me. Even I can't believe what happened or how I got here,_ she decided in her mind.

"How long have you been here?" Morty asked.

"I don't know. What day is it?"

"The Second of November," Eusine replied slowly, casting another curious look.

"Sunday," Morty answered as well.

"_Sunday?_" repeated Marina, covering her mouth in shock.

_But when I was last at the Ruins of Alph, it was Friday!_ She frowned at the memory of Kenta; even more at his pained face at the injury she had inflicted him that night. Guiltily, she gazed down at her Pokémon egg.

_"Even though it wasn't your fault?"_ Latios had told her that, but she still had no idea what to think. It certainly did not wipe away the heaviness in her heart.

"You alright?" Morty asked, and Marina looked back up. Eusine had climbed up the ladder already, while Morty had a hand on one of the bars and watched her with slight concern. Marina stared blankly. She forced a smile as she shook her head and walked toward him.

"Nothing, I'm alright."

The sunlight was bright and blinded her eyes when they left the ruined structure, and Marina shaded the offending rays with her hand. When she adjusted to the light, she looked around at the city ahead in wonder. A little way away was endless clusters of houses, which continued in rows along the lengthy streets. Each building strongly gave off a traditional feel, and cute gardens with small bonsai tress sat in some of the compact lawns. A group of girls wearing different-colored kimonos walked down the street, chattering amongst one another as they entered the small crowd of pedestrians. There were a few others that were in customary dress such as this.

"It's nice, isn't it?" Morty asked her, barely smiling at her amazement.

"Yeah. That's so cool; I haven't been here in so long I don't even remember!" Marina turned to him, smiling. "So I was in the Burned Tower...I mean, the Brass Tower?"

"It can be called either one of those, don't worry," he assured and turned around. "Yes, that'd be the one right here."

Marina turned around, expecting to see the old burnt-down tower she had read and heard about. The anticipation was met, as it sat alone with merely one story left, though it left a sorrowful impression because of its abandonment. The wooden entrance in front of it had a silver plaque on the top, but even that looked slightly charred.

An intense stinging sensation at her throat suddenly caught Marina by surprise. She coughed and covered her mouth with her free hand, gazing back at the tower. Her heart skipped a beat, and she nearly lost her grip on her egg. Before her, the tower had grown a significant amount, back to its full and beautiful restoration, but was alighted in brilliantly burning rose-colored flames. They conquered and seared the wood ferociously, devouring it with greed, and she resisted the urge to leap in fright as the top story collapsed into itself.

_What's going on?! Am I seeing things?!_ She thought through the dizzying pain in her neck. Any sort of peace that she had regained in the first ten minutes of her waking was decimated, and her body trembled uncontrollably. Worse yet, she could hear the panicking voices of people. Women screamed, men yelled out, and children cried. One individual caught her ear, and hauntingly she immediately thought it must have been her own.

_"Suicune!"_

"Hey, I'm talking to you! Answer me already," Eusine scolded her, frustrated the girl wasn't listening to him.

"Eusine, calm down," Morty responded.

"But she's clearly ignoring me, Morty!"

"I wouldn't say that..."

Marina glanced at them and back at the tower. _They can't see this? I remember that I__'ve seen__ the Brass Tower burning down years ago, but...!_

The flames flickered and roared, and the heat felt so real that it froze her on the spot. The sounds of the frightened people stunned her further, especially because Morty and Eusine—as well as the calm and happy people in the distance—were disturbingly calm. She coughed again. Her throat constricted and burned as if it were the one on fire.

_I can't take this!_

At that, she turned and took off running.

"Wait, where are you going?" Eusine asked.

"Come back!" Morty called.

Marina's mind raced at such a blinding speed that she couldn't keep track of it at all. Her head ached all of a sudden, but nonetheless she ignored it. The roads she took were mere blurs, and she narrowly avoided other pedestrians, gaining her some inquisitive glances. She apologized breathlessly countless times to the point where she simply repeated it over and over—endlessly as though the words were not her own. But because of her choker robbing her of breath, the words shrank to a whisper and then to nothing at all.

Unclear memories not relating to the burning tower flooded into her mind, but the scenery presented was much of the same. Buildings were set fire everywhere in an old city she had never even seen before. A prominent, powerful figure stood in front of her with a particular beast at her side. Aside from that clean image, the vague pictures following were impossible to distinguish.

_What is all of this?_ She pondered hastily. Though they weren't familiar in the least bit, she could definitely tell they were recollections. _Why can't I catch a break? Am I going crazy?!_

She closed her eyes tightly, hoping to make the images stop so she could finally slow down. Just as when her head began to sting again, her train of thought was cut short as she collided straight into someone, and they both collapsed onto the ground.

Marina rubbed her forehead as she recovered from the impact. The pain everywhere had released, and the odd visions also halted for good. She sighed, relieved.

"Watch where you're going, will...?!" the boy beside her scolded in Marina's ear, but he stopped mid-way. He then exclaimed, "Dammit, Marina, quit running into me!"

Marina's eyes opened wide to see a familiar black jacket and unmistakable crimson hair, looking up into the boy's silver eyes.

_Oops._

* * *

Marina's Pokémon:  
King the Quilava  
Kenya the Spearow  
Phany the Phanpy  
Misdreavus  
Pokémon Egg  
Prince the Eevee  
Lapras


	31. Chapter 31: A Small Farewell

After a bit of delay, I finished this. I seem to have a lot of work event-wise for future chapters; I'm almost surprised, I thought Part One wouldn't have much, but I guess it's better like this. I'll keep typing away!

Today's been a pretty sleepy and uneventful day, so I'll be sure to get onto Chapter 32.

* * *

**Chapter 31**  
A Small Farewell

"Well?" Silver grunted in an agitated tone. "Get off me."

Marina blinked, clueless. She wasn't literally sprawled over him, just leaning on him; but it was more than enough to invade on both of their personal bubbles.

"Oh!" With a jolt, she jumped away and sat next to the red-haired boy. "I'm sorry," she apologized.

"Humph," he said and stood with Marina's egg held in his arm. He looked away, holding out his hand to her.

Marina stared, astonished at the gesture.

"Come on, take it already or I'm leaving you there."

"Okay, thanks." She hesitantly took his hand and stood, though both of them were quick to release their grip afterward.

Silver observed Marina's Pokémon egg for a moment. "You know, if you want to hatch an egg, breaking it _isn't_ a good plan," he told her coldly, shoving it back into her arms.

"Uh, yeah. I'll keep that in mind," Marina responded. Remembering Morty and Eusine, she looked over her shoulder.

_I can't believe I ran like that...I think I lost them. Now I really can't face them; I might get in trouble._

Silver watched for a good few moments, narrowing his eyes. He shook his head and crossed his arms in an almost laidback manner. "So, what has a wimp like you been up to?"

"Trust me, a lot of things," Marina sighed, not paying any mind to the insult.

"Oh really?"

"Um, yeah," she continued to evade eye contact, "Besides getting badges and capturing Pokémon."

"Like what?" The boy shrugged. "Humph, never mind. I'm not interested."

"Okay!" she replied with an odd, sudden perkiness.

But still Silver stayed and scrutinized her without budging. "You know, I've heard rumors lately."

"Rumors?"

"You haven't heard?"

"I just got here," Marina admitted honestly. She made a nervous smile as she noticed his suspicious scowl.

"There are sightings of so-called Legendary Pokémon around this area. I'm going to catch myself one."

"R-Really? What are they?"

"They're supposed to resemble three large cats...or dogs. Humph. Some idiot said they were gerbils; even _I_ know they don't look like that."

"Cats...?" Marina gasped. "Oh!"

_He means Suicune, Entei, and Raikou!_ She reflected. _Were they really stuck in statues before I came? It was so strange... But everything's strange lately, so I guess it makes sense now. Everything's so upside-down._

"What do you mean by 'oh'?" Silver sharply asked.

"What? What, 'oh'?" Marina asked with a fake naive expression. Her facade began to waver when she saw Silver's unconvinced face.

_Oh, I'm so terrible at lying,_ she wanted to reply, but did not want to do more damage than she had already done.

He leaned toward her, his eyes narrowing as he questioned in a low tone, "You wouldn't happen to know anything about it, would you?"

"Well, I wouldn't say that I _don't_ know anything..." Marina shiftily looked away from him, taking a sly step back.

"What _do_ you know, then?" Silver inquired. "You'll be hell of a lot less annoying to me if you told me where they were."

"Hey, you there! Girl with pigtails!"

"Ah!" Marina exclaimed. She rushed by Silver, bumping into him again as she did so. With a nervously happy and apologetic wave, she turned into an alleyway and disappeared from sight.

The boy stared after her with a perplexed look, taken aback by the girl's sudden yelp. "What the hell is wrong with her?" he wondered aloud, annoyed.

"Eusine, don't shout out like that. You scared her!"

"I know! I know..."

Silver shifted his sight toward a pair of young men that walked by him without notice. He recognized one as Morty, the leader of the city's Pokémon Gym. However, he failed to identify the man in the purple tux. With a sly tilt of his head, he watched them converse from the corner of his eye.

"Where did she go off to?" Eusine asked in a sigh, looking around quickly.

"Eusine," Morty began.

"She knows something, she has to!"

"Just because we found her in the Brass Tower doesn't mean she knows something."

"She must've been the only one there when people began to report spotting those three Pokémon leaping out of the Brass Tower this morning," Eusine ranted his argument. "That girl could be the only one to confirm that." He crossed his arms, calmer; however, determination still sparked in his very being.

"There's nothing we can do if she doesn't want to tell us," Morty reasoned, "She must've seen something that frightened her when she saw the tower. Before that, she seemed like a normal girl."

"Probably... I think we really lost her this time," Eusine said as he glanced around.

"I guess so. Maybe we'll see her later. If she leaves Ecruteak before we get to speak to her, so be it. Let's head back."

Eusine sighed in strong discontent. "Fine." The two retraced their steps down the road without another word.

Silver faced them as soon as they turned their backs on him. He then glanced over his shoulder, looking down the alley Marina had fled.

"Huh."

* * *

Marina stopped to catch her breath. She looked around at the similar houses and heard only normal, peaceful sounds of the modest city. No more yelling could be heard, nor were there any other sign of the pursuing Morty and Eusine.

"Good," she said. "I lost them again...but I've really been running a lot... lately."

People passed her without a second glance, much to her relief. She observed the large house in front of her, which shared the common traditional elements including the cobalt blue shingles. It stood out impressively, built with fancier carved detail in the wooden frames. A wide entrance was built upon a porch that wrapped around the perimeter of the building.

_Ecruteak Dance Theater,_ Marina inwardly read the sign at the foot of the stairs.

There rested a quaint garden of beautiful flowers lined the front of the building, an uncommon sight in the soft chill of November. Marina gazed at them from afar, admiring the intricate curling petals of a set of scarlet, pink, white, and yellow flowers.

A finger tapped on her shoulder, and she a whipped around at once in fear of her pursuers. Relief again came to her as she saw a stranger, a woman whose deep crimson eyes looked at her expectantly. Her waist-length, incredibly light blue hair seemed to give off its own sparkle as she stood with an elegant posture. The woman looked down at the flowers.

"Those are known as Lycoris; they are lilies," she said gently. Her gaze turned to the flowers. "They are gorgeous, aren't they?"

"Yeah," Marina replied and nodded with polite intention.

The lady smiled and filled in the silence between them again. "Johto's commonly known for brilliant plants and lovely flowers. Because of that, many towns and cities are named after them, such as Goldenrod."

"Oh…"

She bowed. "Good day," she said and walked toward the theater.

Marina stared after her, especially her mysterious, loose long coat and amazingly ice-like hair, until she was out of sight. "Wow...that was kind of random."

"That was Cilice," a teenage girl said as she walked by. She paused and her twin ponytails flipped as a result. An Eevee was in her arms, smiling cutely.

"Cilice?" Marina glanced at the Pokémon, but looked back up at her.

"Mm hm," the girl nodded, "She's from a really rich, old family in Kanto. She often visits Ecruteak, and drops by the theater to give advice to me and my sisters. I don't know her very well, but she's nice, and very, very wise."

"Wow. I can tell," Marina agreed. She turned to the theater. "Your sisters work here? What do they do?"

The girl grinned. "We dance. This theater may look old-fashioned, but it's practically our second home. We spend a lot of time working with our Pokémon, and we're pretty popular because of that too. You come by too, okay?"

"Um… Yeah, that sounds cool! I'll do that sometime."

"Great! I'm Sakura, by the way. Looking forward to seeing you!" At that, the girl carried her Eevee along, sweeping into the theater as the other woman had.

Marina smiled meekly. "Maybe later."

A dull growling sound caught her ears, and she looked down at her grumbling stomach.

"Geez… Now that I think of it, I'm _starving_," she said and turned away in search for the city's Pokémon Center, which, to her luck, was only a short walk away.

* * *

Marina heaved a content sigh as she pushed the plate across the table. Only a half piece of bread was left, but she was too full to finish it. She rested her head on her folded arms as she leaned over the table. A fake little smile stayed on her face as she stared at the empty cup, trying in vain to distract herself from her worries.

"I'm completely full...I don't think I've ever eaten so much in my life," she said. She turned her head, glancing about the pool room that she decided to eat in so that she could feed her Pokémon as well.

Her six Pokémon were bolting down their meals, or lazing about like she was with a full stomach. They often glanced at Lapras, who Marina had quickly introduced them to with a timid wariness. Lapras was quiet and distant, ignoring their stares as she kept herself afloat in the water. Much to the girl's relief, the Pokémon did not seem angry or violent, but that did not keep Marina from keeping a fearful eye on her.

"Sorry again, everyone," Marina apologized to her teammates, perhaps for the tenth time. She sighed again and looked up at the pastel pink ceiling fan above, and her eyes glazed over. "A lot happened."

She heard Nurse Joy giggle as she passed by the Trainer and her Pokémon. "You act like you haven't eaten in days," she commented, "How was it?"

"Good," Marina said, faintly grinning for her.

"Nurse!" A Trainer called from the room's exit, waving at her like a hooligan. "Yo, we need you back in the lobby!"

"Yes, coming!" Nurse Joy replied as she turned and swiftly left the room with a Chansey following.

Marina didn't respond, watching the revolving fan even as her Quilava leapt onto the table beside her. He crawled over beside the Pokémon egg, which rested on a cushiony cloth. Wiggling in slight discomfort, he sat with a helpless stare of concern.

"Magu."

"Oh." His Trainer sat up, smiling. "You can have that last piece of bread there. I don't feel like eating anymore."

With a stout grin, King was quick to scarf down the remaining bit of food from the plate. Marina giggled a little and counted her Pokémon—King, Kenya, Phany, Misdreavus, Prince, and Lapras—and then the egg beside them.

"Seven Pokémon," she said to herself softly.

_I'm over again. __If only I knew what kind of Pokémon is in that egg, I'd be able to choose which one to send away... But I don't, and I'm sure Professor Elm would tell me to keep it until it hatches, seeing as how Kenta_—_._

Marina's lips curved into a rueful frown.

Taking a deep breath, she turned to her newest Pokémon. Lapras' crimson eyes glowered with unemotional interest, though not necessarily in fury. The girl shivered slightly, but kept eye contact as she gently wracked her brain.

"Leera...Lyra," Marina muttered, thinking of a suitable nickname. "Misdreavus doesn't have a nickname either, so I guess it's fine without one for now…"

She jumped as she felt the table shake, and she looked at King, who looked back at her with the same puzzled expression. At another tremble, their attention turned to the Pokémon egg. With tender caution, Marina slid it toward her and placed her ear on the light yellow shell. It was almost silent, and she felt a gentle movement within.

"Pu," a faint, muffled cry was heard inside. Afterwards, it fell quiet.

"Aww," she cooed softly. She made a small, honest smile. "It sounds so cute...I guess it might hatch soon."

"Magu, magu," King seemed to agree as he mimicked her actions.

Marina rested her head on her hands, staring blankly for some time. She reached down and opened her pink backpack at her feet, taking out her small orange notebook and a random gel pen. Uncapping the pen, she opened the journal to a fresh page and began writing. As she wrote, most of her Pokémon napped nearby at her feet, and her Quilava lied down beside the egg, observing as it rarely shook. Every so often, her Lapras would sleepily nod her head.

Eventually, with another couple pages filled, she halted before signing her name below her diary entry. She placed the pen down and took a deep breath. An imaginary weight eased off her shoulders; it felt good to pour her heart into the diary.

She pondered with a calm, concentrated frown. _That girl I__'__ve been seeing in my dreams lately… Maybe Deoxys is trying to tell me something about her? Or maybe I'm just taking this too far. But with all that happened…_

Marina slammed the book shut, sealing it and putting it away. "That's it, I'm done. I've had it with thinking today."

"Magu," King barked in jittery response. Catching onto this, Marina blinked but smiled and patted his head.

"Sorry, King. I'm just tired," she reassured him. The fire ermine snorted and yawned before resting his head once again. Marina leaned back in her chair, stretching her arms. Once she was done, she stroked the egg thoughtfully. "Which Pokémon do you think I should send back home, King? Since I can't have more than six with me."

The Quilava opened an eye and looked at all of his teammates. "Ra...shi..." he muttered softly to himself.

"It's a hard decision, isn't it?"

"Magu."

With a keen eye, she thought it over again while she observed her Pokémon, which were sleeping, watching her or staring off elsewhere.

_I guess I'll have to scratch off by elimination... King's my starter, so I'll never leave him behind. The egg has to stay too. I'd like to keep Misdreavus around because my brother gave her to me. Phany was really hard to find, and he's pretty cute and optimistic. Prince I'm definitely keeping around. Then there's Kenya, my kind little Spearow..__._

The withdrawn Transport Pokémon threw a sleepy glower as Marina stared at her. _Lapras... I hate to admit it, but I'm curious about her. Like why am I still so bothered with being near her? I'm still sort of scared, but it feels like it goes further than that. _

She found her thoughts wandering into unpleasant territories again.

With a troubled frown, Marina let her head gently fall onto the table beside King. "It's no use, I like all my old Pokémon too much to give up, but I don't want to just keep them around and not give anyone else a chance. I sometimes wish I could just bring seven Pokémon to a party...!"

King mumbled unintelligibly, sharing her sentiments.

"I guess I can try to switch back and forth between two Pokémon. That'll work, right?"

"Maguma..."

Marina lifted her head, looking back at her trusted team. As she hummed to herself over her final decision, she picked up one of the Poké Balls resting on the table and approached Kenya. The other Pokémon turned their attention to her as she knelt down to the Spearow with a small smile.

"Would you like to go to Professor Elm's Lab for a while? You'll see Nana and Tata," she paused, "You don't mind, right?"

Kenya stared at her quietly. With a slight flutter of his wings, he flew onto her shoulder, nipping at her bangs gently. Marina wore a serene smile and ran her free hand through his feathers, scratching under his beak.

"Don't worry, I'll have you switch with Phany or someone else every once in a while," she turned her head to the Phanpy, "Will you be okay with that?"

"Goma!" the little elephant accepted enthusiastically.

The girl's smile faltered slightly. She petted Kenya one last time before returning him. Without a sound, she stood and closed her eyes, kissing the Poké Ball as she had done for her Furret and Rattata.

Her Pokémon watched her as she left the room. King leapt down to his partners, communicating quietly with Prince the Eevee. Excluding Lapras, the others kept attentive to the conversation with chatters of agreement and worried whispers about the condition of their Trainer. Moments later, they turned back to the door leading to the lobby.

Marina returned with Kenya's Poké Ball absent from her hand. She turned and picked up their Poké Balls, making the same smile as before.

"Alright, everyone, it's time to rest again. Return!" she exclaimed half-heartedly. The Pokémon exchanged glances with each other as they vanished into the crimson light and inside their little homes.


	32. Chapter 32: Undefined Intentions

I've got this dislike toward writing Pokémon battles. At times, it's like writing a new chapter with a bad case of Writer's Block. It's rare that I'm ever enthusiastic about writing them, for some reason…

But it was driving me nuts, being unable to finish this chapter. It took far longer than I'm comfortable with.

Yet enough of that. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 32  
**Undefined Intentions

In the Ruins of Alph, sunlight shone before the ancient stone relics that were shrouded in vines. Lofty winds blew small bunches of warm-colored leaves, dried and breaking away from the trees. Fall was increasingly eminent. The changes it brought, such as the small chills in the air, did not grasp the attention of the Ruins' archaeologists that walked about the area.

Bugsy turned away from the windows inside the Research Center, centered on the outskirts of the ancient ruins. He picked up his green jacket from the coat rack, fitting him snugly with comfortable warmth. Along with this memorized routine, he picked up his bag of supplies and slung it onto his shoulder.

He sighed, narrowing his kind red eyes. "Okay…don't mess up today, _Bugsy,_" he murmured to himself discreetly, "He said that the real Bugsy will be back soon. Just a little longer."

Before reaching the exit, he slowed to a stop and faced the table beside him. Sitting slouched at one of the wooden chairs was Marina's friend. The sight of Kenta's thought-filled, uneasy expression made Bugsy shiver solemnly in response, an inevitable side-effect of his sentiment-sensitive instincts.

Kenta had never fully explained what he was troubled about, or what had happened to him to sustain the minor injuries he had when the scientist had found him a few days prior. But Latios—under the guise of the Azalea Town Gym Leader—knew. He had also seen what had occurred on Lake Alph the previous Friday.

However, the real Bugsy had not. There was no way for Bugsy to know or explain to Kenta what happened, and the current condition and location of the girl he pondered endlessly about.

Latios grimaced at the situation, as he really wanted to help somehow. It was in his nature.

"Why don't you just call her?" he asked. Kenta looked up at him, surprised. Bugsy's eyes stared back patiently as he elaborated, "You know, your friend that you were separated from."

"I can't," Kenta said. The answer gave no privilege for a pressing response.

He made a grave smile, sensing another emotion wandering inside the boy. "You're worried, right? Don't make excuses; just call her already."

"I can't though."

"Why?"

"I don't have her PokéGear number," Kenta answered plainly.

_Thanks to Jackson,_ he thought with slight frustration.

Bugsy blinked in response, having read those pronounced thoughts, and relaxed his shoulders. _Oh, that's why._ He scratched his head, stumped. A hasty back-up plan began stirring in his mind, but he shook his head in disagreement to the risky idea. _I'll just have to think on it._

He turned for the exit once more. "I'll be out excavating of you need to find me."

Kenta raised an eyebrow, watching with curious confusion as the Gym Leader of Azalea left the building without another glance.

* * *

"Come out, Murkrow!" Marina called, throwing the bird's Poké Ball as soon as she stepped outside the Pokémon Center. The Pokémon chirped in a rough voice, flapping its wings until it landed on the ground before her.

Marina smiled at it. The folded piece of paper crinkled as she clenched it tighter into her palm. She brought it to eye level and carefully evened out the wrinkles and folds she had made. Her eyes skimmed the letter addressed to her older brother. Taking in a deep breath, she folded it once again.

_Maybe Chris will know something. He's been to the ruins before,_ she thought. Hope struggled to bring out her confidence, and she formed a half-grin. _If he believes me._

"I need you to send this to my brother, okay?" she asked the Murkrow. "To Chris."

The quirky black raven cocked its head and waited as Marina held out her arm. Its bright red ribbon flickered as Murkrow flapped its wings and perched on her jacket.

"What are you doing?"

"Ah!" Marina, still feeling rather jumpy, caused her startled Murkrow to take flight. It soared in the vacant sky above, circling her. The girl Trainer looked over her shoulder, nearly in disbelief rather than her usual blank surprise.

Silver had his arms crossed, and his gaze turned to the cautious crow Pokémon.

Marina took this time to take in his presence. _Why is he talking to me again? It's like…he wants something._

"Oh, nothing." She faced him. "I'm just sending a letter to someone."

Silver didn't seem interested in the least. "How did _you_ catch a Murkrow? Very few live in Johto."

"It belongs to my brother," she replied with a soft grin.

"Brother?" Silver watched as the girl retreated a few paces away from him. Marina raised her other hand, and Murkrow cawed as it hopped to the other side. "Chris Shimizu?"

Marina nodded. "Yup."

"You're lying," he smirked smugly, skeptical. "Chris Shimizu is a _strong_ Pokémon Trainer."

She fabricated a grin that wiped the sneer off his face. "And who has beaten you in each battle you challenge her to?" she asked teasingly, leaning closer to him.

"…Shut up," Silver snapped, "You won only because my Pokémon were weak." He scowled again as Marina giggled.

"Yami!" Murkrow roughly squawked. Its dark wings flew away, following a figure that its wandering eyes had been entranced by. Marina turned to the Pokémon with a horrified gasp.

"Hey, I didn't give you the letter yet! Wait!" she called. She pursued the crow, but not for long as the Pokémon landed on the shoulder of a woman.

_Uh oh__,_ Marina thought with dread, imagining the woman screaming in terror at the sight of the bird. Yet to her surprise, the young woman looked at Murkrow with only mild surprise. Her eyes reached Marina's as the girl approached hurriedly.

"I'm sorry," Marina said. She paused, recognizing the stranger's eloquent purple cloak and glittering ice-blue hair. "Oh, you're the lady I met in front of the theater!" She bowed and apologized again. "I'm so sorry! It just flew off."

Cilice smiled and patted her on the head once, causing her to look up. "Don't fret. I happen to know this Murkrow. The ribbon isn't hard to mistake; I tied it myself."

"Huh?" Marina stared open-mouthed at the lady, who watched back with a thoughtful gaze.

"Yes?" Cilice encouraged her to speak. "What is it?"

"Does that…Does that mean you know him? You know Chris? Chris as in Chris Shimizu? You must know, don't you?" the girl asked in one quick breath.

Cilice laughed softly. "Yes. Then you must know him too, if you know this Murkrow." She leaned a little closer to Marina. "Who might you be, then?"

"Marina," she could feel herself relax for the first time since Friday, "Marina Shimizu."

"Ah, no wonder." Cilice's eyes filled with a polite delight. "He always did say his sisters hardly resembled him."

"Oh, well, Chris's hair used to be brighter than mine when he was younger!"

"Is that so?" the woman asked, smiling sweetly.

The image of the first time Marina had seen Chris with his starter Pokémon remained ingrained in her memory. The boy had held his Cyndaquil tightly in his arm, flashing a confident toothy smile, and his bright blue hair untamed until his mother forced him to fix it. It was the last time she had seen him personally, and with the changes in his hair and choice of clothing, she barely recognized him on the television. His defining feature that still remained to this day—the thing that had not changed—was his trademark grin he always seemed to wear.

Marina nodded in response to Cilice, filled with positive nostalgia.

Cilice's eyes drifted over Marina's shoulder. In the near distance was Silver, who glared impatiently despite listening in on the conversation. His long, red hair shifted in the gentle wind, the only animated thing in his stiff pose. The woman's smile slipped away. She continued to eye the boy, then Marina, then back at the boy.

"My word…him too?" she muttered.

"Cilice?" Marina looked at her innocently, even as Murkrow returned onto her shoulder.

Cilice returned to her senses, making polite eye contact with the girl. "I see that you're quite busy." She curtsied. "Good day, Marina." At that, she turned and walked away with a quick stride, her overcoat billowing but not quite showing the intricate dress she wore underneath.

"Um, goodbye!" Marina blinked once, and then once more with a clueless gaze. Her Murkrow followed her example, tilting its head in its curiosity.

Marina shifted her head to the Pokémon with a start. "That's right! The letter!" She held out the slip of folded parchment. "Please, send this to Chris, okay?"

With a haughty nod, Murkrow lowered its beak and snapped the paper from her hands. It jumped onto her head, catching her by surprise while the bird flapped its black-feathered wings at a rapid pace. The wind embraced and carried it along, Murkrow gliding further and higher into the current. Its crimson ribbon could barely be seen waving vigorously in the breeze as Murkrow soared away.

"Thanks!" Marina called after it perkily, waving in farewell.

"You done yet?"

She turned around, smiling slightly. "You're still here? I thought you left."

"Ugh…" Silver rolled his eyes, but he retrieved a Poké Ball from his jacket pocket without complaint. "I want to battle you," he said bluntly.

"Oh…again? Well, okay. Are you fine with three-on-three this time?" she asked and plucked a Poké Ball of her own from her belt.

"Whatever," Silver replied. He kept at a distance from her and threw his sphere. "Sneasel!"

"Great! Phany, go!"

"Goma!" The Phanpy called out as he appeared from his container, facing the small black feline-like Pokémon that licked its sharp white claws as it stood on its hind legs. The Sneasel smirked darkly at Phany. The little elephant was joyfully shaking his trunk, paying no mind to it.

"A Sneasel!" Marina quickly took out her Pokédex. "Hold on, Silver."

Restraining himself with a "Humph", Silver crossed his arms in wait.

_"Sneasel, the Sharp Claw Pokémon. Type: Dark/Ice  
Sneasel's paws contain sharp claws. If attacked, it suddenly extends them and startles its enemy. This cunning Pokémon hides under the cover of darkness and waits to lay a surprise attack on its pray. It is vicious in nature, and commonly drives Pidgey from their nests for feasting on the eggs left behind."_

_Wow, I wonder if Silver caught this Pokémon just because of its Pokédex entry,_ Marina pondered when the device had finished. She stowed away the thought, looking at the snickering cat Pokémon. _It's an Ice-type…that means Sneasel has an advantage over Phany…But there's no harm in trying._

"Tackle, Phany!" she ordered.

"Icy Wind," Silver commanded, wearing an underlying sneer.

With a small shout, Phany charged toward Sneasel, who inhaled the air around it. Ice sparkled at the tip of its tongue, and it spit a breath of bitter, chilling coldness. Phany was sluggish at evading, pivoting only to be stopped in his tracks as the Ice-type attack hit him. Frost grew on his body, and the grass beneath his feet drooped in defeat.

"Phany! Can you move?" Marina called out. The pale gray elephant almost toppled over, and his eyes remained tightly closed even as Sneasel halted its attack. Sneasel spit a final glob of ice at Phany, who quietly whimpered in pain.

_That was worse than I thought,_ the girl Trainer observed with a worried frown. _He can't take another hit like that!_

"Humph," Silver snickered, "Too easy. Sneasel, Scratch!"

"Nyuu!" Sneasel cried energetically. With great agility, it sped toward Phany and its lethal talons extended in length.

"Flail, Phany!" Marina ordered.

Phany whined in response, and as soon as Sneasel launched its strike onto him, the Pokémon wildly swung his trunk as well as the rest of his quivering body. The Sneasel attacked regardless, but shrieked and leapt back. It licked its right arm, nursing its keen injury.

Silver's frown returned, and he cursed under his breath. "Icy Wind!"

Sharing his frustration, Sneasel was hasty to bring out another blow of wintry wind. Phany, panting and trembling, collapsed within seconds.

"You did good, Phany! Return!" Marina held out the Poké Ball and sent Phany back within it. She made a small smile and lightly rubbed the surface of the sphere. Putting it away, she took out the Poké Ball containing her next Pokémon. "Prince, let's go!"

"Prince?" Silver mocked. He raised a cynical eyebrow as he twisted his face at the name. His expression was furthermore emphasized as Marina's Eevee appeared and stood in a calm, polite pose. "What kind of nickname is _that_?"

"Well, there's King the Quilava," Marina explained, hands on her hips. "So here's Prince the Eevee!"

"That's just stupid, naming your Pokémon after royalty," he criticized. He eyed Prince's composure, which was perfectly immune to Sneasel's malicious taunts. "Next thing I know, you'll be naming them 'Pharaoh' or 'Duchess'."

Marina smiled. "Oh! Those sounds like good ones too!" At this, Silver smacked his hand against his forehead in disbelief, and she laughed. "But I won't be naming all my Pokémon that sort of thing."

"Humph, you're ridiculous," Silver said. "Quick Attack, Sneasel!"

"I'm not, Prince deserves his nickname! Prince, use your Quick Attack, too!" Marina ordered a second later.

Sneasel bared its teeth, and Prince shifted his paws in the mixture of ice and grass below. Both stretched into a ready pose and, seemingly at the same exact moment, they bolted, their figures turning nearly invisible by their surprising speed. They crashed headfirst into one another, digging their paws into the ground as they pushed at one another.

"Bite, Prince!"

"Vui!" Marina's Eevee sunk his fangs into Snease's bruised arm. The ebony cat let out a scream, the sound so acute that Prince released his jaws instantly with his ears flattened.

"Sand Attack!" Marina ordered, which Prince carried out without hesitation. Lifting his paw, the little fox kicked forcefully at the dirt in Sneasel's direction.

"Quick Attack!" Silver yelled.

Sneasel turned back to Prince, squinting from the sand, and blindly charged. Prince jumped out of the way and, as Sneasel passed, knocked it aside with a Tackle. The angered feline Pokémon tumbled, but stood and pivoted around for another Quick Attack.

"Quick Attack back, Prince!"

Prince took off, bolting in a zigzagging pattern to force the hissing Sneasel to a stop. With a hurried stance, it rapidly approached Prince. The little Eevee ducked low under the Pokémon's claws. Sneasel's narrow eyes winded as Prince jumped upward, hurtling into his opponent.

Sneasel coughed as it flew into the air and fell onto the ground. It lay still on the chilled grass, stunned. Silver frowned and turned away in disgrace, holding out Sneasel's Poké Ball with nothing but spite in his voice.

"Humph. Return."

"Good job, Prince!" Marina praised, clapping in a small applause. Prince turned to her and seemed to make a cute smile in gratitude.

"Houndour, go!" Silver called.

"Deri!" the Doberman puppy barked, growling at the sight of the fox. Prince turned to his new opponent, self-assured. He bent down as a bow, which Houndour took with an off-guard blink. But the canine grew arrogant and turned away, spitting a small ember.

Prince glanced at the red-haired boy pensively. A dark spark shimmered in his eyes, as if he had finally figured out what kind of Trainer he was. He turned back to the snarling Houndour, facing it as balls of fire soared out of its jaws and fell toward Prince like rain.

"Prince, evade it!" Marina commanded.

In his zigzag pattern, Prince dodged and narrowly avoided the flames, tackling its opponent's side. Houndour howled and fired another flurry of embers. It paid no mind to the spectators that had gathered nearby to watch the battle, and several backed away in order to avoid being scorched. Prince's dodging pace seemed to improve at their cheers. With increasing speed, the Eevee approached his adversary.

"Bite!" Silver commanded. "Stop it in its tracks!"

Prince bashed into Houndour, wincing as the canine nipped at its fur. He retreated a few paces and stood in a dignified manner, placidly beaming as he waited for Houndour to stand and face him. The fire Pokémon gave him another snarl.

"Alright, Prince!" Marina cheered, pointing at the dog. "Use another Quick Attack!"

Prince barked and confidently ran, picking up speed by the second.

"Smog!" Silver ordered.

Houndour turned its head upward. A hissing sound sputtered from its muzzle, and a thick, violet cloud of gas filled the air, concealing the Pokémon in its grasp.

Prince dug in his paws, stopping in his tracks before the cloud.

"Ember!"

The Eevee turned and dashed away as a stream of fireballs fired at him, some of the flames pelting his fur. He slowed to a halt near his Trainer's heels and glared at the menacing toxic mist camouflaging his foe. Though Prince maintained his cool poise, his ears were twitching at every sound and his eyes darting at any hint of movement within the smoke.

"Keep using Smog, Houndour," Silver casually said, "This might take a while. The little _Prince_ is thinking."

Marina pouted and stared at Prince for a moment before setting her gaze on the purple cloud. _Prince is fast, but how can he fight if he can't see or touch his opponent? One step into that gas and he'll be poisoned._ She closed her eyes, and her ears picked up a faint sound. Small as it was, hissing from Houndour emitting the gas could be heard.

The Eevee craned his head up at his Trainer, immediately taking notice at Marina's unusual gesture. Prince turned forward and shut his eyes, perking his long ears. "Vui," he softly spoke, easily hearing it as well.

_If Prince had an attack that could hit others at a distance, then he wouldn't need to come close. It's probably hard for Houndour to see, too, so a far-ranged hit would catch it off-guard,_ Marina thought, opening her eyes.

She looked down at Prince. "But how? You don't have a move that's long-distance, like Ember is."

A small smile replaced the frown formed on the Eevee's face, and an intense confidence sparked in his eyes. The look was similar to the one he had made back in the Goldenrod City Gym, only more reassuring. He stared back ahead of him, getting into a battle stance.

"Prince…? Do you have any ideas?"

"Vui eivui!" Prince paced about, showing eager readiness.

"Okay then. Prince, use your Quick Attack!" ordered Marina with a trusting smile.

Silver smirked, cynical. "Seeing you think looked so painful, and after all that you still go with the same attack?"

"Hey!" Marina retorted. "We've got a plan!"

_At least, I think we do…_

"Vui!" Prince cried and ran toward the poisonous fumes.

"Ember!" Silver ordered his Houndour.

"Just keep going, Prince!"

A shower of flames streamed down on the Eevee. He bared his teeth in pain as a couple seared his fur. Even as the amount of fireballs continued without pause, Prince strode with unrelenting speed. He made no effort to evade, and the smoke around Houndour began thinning.

Before reaching the toxic mist, the Eevee slowed a little. Then, opening his mouth and releasing a powerful cry, Prince released a sharp explosion of glittering golden stars, which shot and fell into the cloud.

Houndour's distressed call erupted moments after. Marina, Silver, and those watching gazed in amazement as Prince then dived into the smoke. A final whine and thump was heard.

Marina stared; too astonished to even process Prince's daring leap. _That's a Swift attack! __Prince knew it all along?_

When the smog completely vanquished, Houndour was collapsed on its side, unconscious. Prince stood over it, standing in his dignified pose despite the few charred battle scars that now blotted his glossy fur. The spectators, Trainers from the Pokémon Center and ordinary citizens alike, cheered at Prince's performance, which made the little fox glow with pride.

Marina smiled widely. "How cool, Prince! You put on such a show!"

"Vui!" Prince barked and trotted back to Marina. He had a look filled with gratification, especially that his Trainer placed trust in his confidence. The girl giggled and knelt down, hugging the Eevee tight.

"You were fantastic!" she praised as she picked him up. She paused, but carried on with her carefree laughter. "The battle's not done yet, but you were awesome!"

"Eivui!"

"Return," Silver spat and recalled his fallen Houndour. He put it away and reached for his third Pokémon of choice, scowling. "You're putting up a better fight than your friend, Kenta, at least," he said aloud.

Marina froze still. At her sudden rigidness, Prince looked up at her. The girl's smile had vanished, and her once-tight and enthusiastic grip on him loosened. Her eyes fell to the ground rather than anyone else.

_That's right… What have I been doing? It's only a couple days after that night. How could I forget about it, even for a second? And Kenta…Kenta is…I don't even know if he's okay._

She slowly looked at Silver, a gaze which he took notice of.

"What?" he asked. Marina stared downward without a word. Confused as to why the cheerful girl suddenly turned gloomy, Silver's cold expression yielded to bothered perplexity.

Marina's lip trembled without her consent, and she closed her eyes and bowed. "Sorry!" With a concerned Prince held tightly in her arms, the girl turned and ran through the crowd.

"Hey! We're not done yet! Where do you think you…?" Silver asked, but he stopped as he saw it futile. With a frown, he tucked away the Poké Ball which contained his Croconaw and watched as Marina rushed back inside the Pokémon Center without looking back.


	33. Chapter 33: Discussion and Deliberation

I don't know how I can manage to write a chapter when I have mid-term exams this week, but here it is. It's pretty long, but I guess I went a little overboard on some descriptions. But hey, I kind of like describing things, from the most vital to random. It's kind of like eye candy.

This chapter also has absolutely no Marina in it, which is a first I think.

* * *

**Chapter 33  
**Discussion & Deliberation

The next morning, the city of Ecruteak was drowsily waking from its slumber. Of course, only early-risers wandered at this time of premature twilight. The sky was shrouded in a dreary light gray, waiting in anticipation for the moment the cultural center of Johto was to be submerged in the welcoming light.

A pebble, smooth, round and ordinary, was thrown into a small pond with a soft clunk. Ripples ringed around the impact, disturbing the glass-like appearance in its own beautifully perfect way.

Cilice stared deeply at the water. Her figure, covered in her usual attire of an eloquent dress concealed under a long cloak, rested on a large stone at the bank of the pond. Her soft, pale face was burdened by a frown. Her reflection in the lake's mirror distorted as she gently threw another pebble in. She sighed, running her thin fingers through her delicate hair. Her gaze shifted to the sun, whose face was gradually peeking between the violet-stained clouds. A freezing wind breezed by, but she didn't give as much as a shudder in response. It had not always been that way, but the chilly weather did not affect her now. In fact, she embraced it.

"How can it be?" she asked to the heavens above. "Both Aura and Æmber already reunited? Their names have changed, years have passed, their locations far apart, and yet still they have met unintentionally."

Another soft splash reached her ears; another stone thrown in.

"Even I had no kind of luck like that." Cilice shook her head. Her eyes glittered like glass quivering under pressure.

"My companions…" She paused and looked into the pond. The pond's mirror image stared back. "They are no more."

Her mind drifted. Memories from her long life filled her thoughts. Many were of her reflecting once again, alone once again, but in a more grieving or angry manner—hostility directed at the tragedy that had happened early in her life. It was something that encouraged her to live on for the sake of revenge the moment she had the chance to.

"The Traitor will surely be punished, one way or another," she said to herself. "I don't care if it takes another hundred years."

Light's kindness touched its fingertips on the city, withering the shadows that hid outside its reach. The brilliant Tin Tower stood tall; its blue shingles seeming to sparkle upon morning's arrival.

Cilice stood, a single rock left in her hand.

"But if it _has_ returned… No doubt it will go on a spree once again. I _cannot_ allow that to happen….to anyone. This is fate; it simply must be."

She hurled the jagged pebble on impulse, and the water splashed louder than before. Though her ancient scarlet irises were filled with many emotions, they were cold and hard like red ice. Dusting herself off, Cilice turned neatly.

"Then I'll just have to inform them," She said, "That's quite ironic. Usually _they're_ the ones that have to search after _me_."

* * *

"Hey, uh... Kenta."

"Huh?" Kenta opened his eyes to a dim light. Bugsy's figure stood across from him. "What?" he asked groggily.

"Were you asleep here the whole time? Sheesh," the Gym Leader commented, crossing his arms in a friendly sort of way. His crimson eyes stared down at him, alert and fully awake.

"Off and on, but yeah…"

Kenta sat up. He found himself again sitting at the large empty oak table. At least, it had been empty when he had fallen asleep, as the table's surface was now cluttered with papers and books. He grabbed a book, which had the thickness of an encyclopedia. "_Myths and Ruins of Johto and Kanto,"_ was printed in gold on the cover.

"Where did all this _come_ from?" he asked.

Bugsy laughed.

"What?" Kenta asked again. He looked amongst the books, clipboards, papers, files, and who-knows-what-else spread out around him. "I thought I heard you guys doing research, but not _this_ much. What happened?"

Bugsy took the book from his hands. "It's just as you said. Too bad most of these have nothing to do with the subject at hand. This one is probably the most helpful, but not by much." He turned and headed toward the large bookshelf that touched the ceiling.

"What do you mean?" Kenta yawned and placed his head on the table lazily. "Did you find something in the ruins?"

"Yes, actually." The purple-haired boy looked around at the missing slots on the bookcase. He counted them, calculating where he last remembered seeing the book on the shelf. Finding the correct spot, he gently shoved the book in place. "What we've discovered is an… interesting find. It's quite astounding."

He returned to where Kenta sat, laughing to himself at how Kenta had fallen asleep once again. Amused, Bugsy supported his weight with the back of a chair and dropped one of the thick books on the table, causing the boy to sit back up at once.

"But it's all thanks to your friend, Marina."

Kenta looked up at him, most of his sleepiness gone. "Marina?"

Bugsy stood up straight and turned, pacing away. "You've already heard of her mishap with the trap door. Without meaning to, she encouraged us to be a little more daring with the ruins. We discovered many different puzzles, and when we solved them, they opened up hidden entrances containing more code and even a couple valuable relics. There are probably other secret rooms, too. There's one that is baffling the others, which is why all of these papers and books are scattered around you like a tornado had been through here.

"Of course, I actually already know what it's about, but my colleagues are too headstrong to believe it for now." He shrugged. He shifted his gaze to the Pokémon Trainer to check if he was asleep again. But as he did, he paused as he sensed a pang of an emotion.

_Uh-oh. It's that feeling again. Man, I hate that feeling,_ he complained mentally, but nonetheless turned to face the boy.

Kenta was watching him, but he only took in about half of what Bugsy was saying. The moment of silence afterward merely made it more obvious and undeniable.

"What?" he questioned, utterly oblivious.

_He isn't paying attention. Yup, definitely that feeling. _The Azalea Gym Leader sighed and looked away, so as Kenta wouldn't see.

"You know, Kenta… There are many things that can make people feel a certain way. Mostly, they are affected by other's reactions to your own, which affects your emotions, heart, and outlook."

Kenta shook his head and raised an eyebrow, unable to tell if he was either still dreaming or he missed out on more of Bugsy's rambling than he thought.

"But, sometimes, it can be within yourself. Desires, dreams, hopes… your own feelings can change the very root and nature of your character. Sometimes you can't even control it."

"Well…yeah. I guess. But why are you—?"

"The change can always be unwanted, too," Bugsy continued. He was definitely going on an out-of-character tangent this time. But at the moment, he did not care.

_He can tell I'm a little off, just like that Silver guy. Chris should've known I'd give in after too long. I have to say _something_. Sheesh, I just want to go back to Hoenn with Latias before it gets any colder. There's nothing else here left to look into. We've run into a dead end._

"Change sets off a chain reaction. Dealing with it can be frustrating, especially when you're keeping a secret, when you're dealing with something particularly supernatural—unbelievable. In these cases, one cannot help but become worried about one's closest friend," he turned his head toward the boy, "Right?"

Kenta stared back, his navy eyes wide as he began to catch on. "Did…" He paused, but caught the curiously expectant stare of Bugsy. "Did you see—?"

"Bugsy!" The front door slammed open, and both boys whirled toward the door. One messy-haired archeologist stood in the doorway. Behind him the light of morning could clearly be seen, and a rush of cold wind entered the room.

"Yeah?" Bugsy asked.

"The more we look into the chamber, the more your assumptions seem right," the man gulped for air; he had been running. "We haven't found anything we don't know yet, but so far it's about Aura."

Bugsy eyed him silently for a moment. "Nothing else new?"

"No idea yet, but the rest of the team could use your guidance."

Almost too suddenly, he pulled on a smile and walked over to the middle-aged man. "Alright, then, show me the way," he said. "I want to gloat about being right."

"Haha! That's abnormal of you." The man hurried ahead, and the young Gym Leader followed.

Kenta watched after them, speechless. Abruptly, he stood and left the Alph Research Center to follow them. The pain in his leg had subsided immensely since Friday, so he was well enough to sprint to catch up with Bugsy.

"Hey, what the heck were you saying earlier?" he asked.

Bugsy shrugged. "That growing up means things change."

_—And that goes for friendships, mysterious powers, and an 'old hag of a spirit' whose history we know almost nothing about._

"Uh…really?"

"Yeah," he replied. "Sorry if I confused you. I went on a real tangent."

This seemed to convince the boy for now. Kenta quickly continued to walk along with them across the deserted street. "What was the prediction you made?"

_Eh…I guess I can get away with telling him this._ An uncharacteristic, small smirk found its way on Bugsy's face.

"Well, I wouldn't know much more than what the books say, but it's a legend about two girls," he explained, "Named Aura and Maya, who were obviously not from Johto but lived in this area centuries ago."

"Aura and Maya?" Kenta pondered for a moment. "It doesn't ring a bell."

"It was never really given much publicity, mostly because it's so difficult digging up the information in the first place," Bugsy replied.

"Who were they?"

"The older girl was Aura. Beautiful and strong, she was described as independent and very enigmatic. Once in a blue moon would she show up in Ecruteak City to talk with the monks and watch plays at the theater—a lover of drama and stories. She was said to have holy powers, like purifying water, so some regarded her as a saint or messenger of legendary Pokémon such as Suicune and Ho-oh.

"The other girl was named Maya. Not much is known about her except that Aura cherished her. She was crippled by some spell or something—it was never explained clearly. She had also befriended a frightening Pokémon, which everyone feared. But Aura took responsibility to care for Maya and the creature discreetly, so they were always out of sight—never seen."

He turned to the silent black-haired Trainer. "This is a lot to take in. Are you following me so far?"

Kenta glanced at the ruins around him, his eyes taking in the scenery as his mind processed the information. "I think so. Did they live in the Ruins of Alph?"

"Hmm…Most likely not, yet it's apparent that Aura had secretly built the chamber we are looking into. It's far more recent than any other place in the ruins, which is really mysterious as to how she did it so secretly."

Kenta stuffed his hands in his jacket to keep them warm. "Huh… So what happened after that?"

The other boy nodded. "There was an accident."

"An accident?" Kenta was already pulled into the story. It was only a few yards from one of the ruins, which had a couple of scientists jotting down notes outside. Noticing this, Bugsy continued.

"One day, the creature Maya had befriended went berserk and injured many people in Ecruteak City. It was also the same day the Brass Tower burned down the first time. Aura was said to have confronted it. After that…" He trailed off.

The boy grimly kept his intent ears listening, his silence urging Bugsy to finish. They had reached the entrance, but Bugsy lingered to end the tale while the escorting archeologist retreated into the chamber.

"…From how the story goes from there, whatever happened to Aura, Maya, and the traitorous Pokémon is a mystery. It's assumed the girls both died at the hands of the creature. Regardless, myths claim the creature was exiled to the stars, and was never seen again."

"That's…a pretty depressing story." Kenta's gaze still wandered amongst the ruins, wistful. "I've never heard of it before."

"And that's probably why it was hardly ever retold. The monks at the Tin Tower pass down much of the story amongst themselves, but there's no certainty of how much was true. Some people say that the creature was evil, a Pokémon that was dark at heart. Some even say that Aura was secretly a legendary Pokémon that had been living for centuries to watch over humans. It's all open to interpretation."

A long minute of undisturbed quiet slowly dragged past, as if a moment of mourning for the losses of long ago.

"They must've been through a lot."

Bugsy revealed a curious interest on his face. "You've got interpretations of your own?"

For another moment, Kenta closed his eyes to gather his thoughts. "Sort of. You said that they weren't born here in Johto, so they both left their birthplaces, right? They might've been unhappy somehow, to the point where they were willing to run away from everything they knew.

"And I don't believe the Pokémon was evil. I don't believe that _any_ Pokémon is evil in the first place; it doesn't matter what they look like or what kind of powers they have. They can be just like people; they make mistakes like we do, but I believe that Pokémon _always_ mean well. Something must have caused it to just go berserk like that."

Kenta adjusted his cap, smiling sheepishly. "At least, that's what I got out of it. I'm not the expert or anything."

Bugsy gazed at him for a few seconds. He turned away and let out a small laugh. "That's interesting. I never thought if the Pokémon that way. But I guess we'll never know."

"Maybe…"

With the absence of talking in their conversation, Bugsy began making his way into the crumbling relic of a building. He still wore a thoughtful grin. "You shouldn't feel like you have to be here anymore. Marina's already left. She might be in Ecruteak City, for all I know.

"Well, see you."

Kenta watched Bugsy vanish into the ruins as his long bangs were teased by the morning breeze.

* * *

Meanwhile, three ancient beasts ran and rested with keen precision, keeping out of sight, especially the keen eye of humans with Pokémon partners. By one evening, though, they were able to meet, in an area south of Ecruteak. To keep their discussions a secret, the trio would use the telekinesis that only they could use to understand one another. In more casual cases, they would communicate verbally to reserve their strength. But this conversation was far from the ordinary.

All was silent in the area until a thunderous roar tore through it. Wild Pokémon fled from the sound in terror. The Guardian of Thunder, Raikou, was the cause of this sudden outburst. It hissed and glared at its companions, aggravated and unafraid to reveal more fangs than the sabers that were always visible.

"_Raikou! Quiet down!"_ The fire lion, Entei, chided Raikou urgently.

"_I can't _believe_ you two still have faith in them!"_ Raikou telepathically continued, not paying any mind to Entei's warning. _"Why should we even keep bothering to help humans? They nearly kil__led us when they burned down the Brass Tower three years ago, and they stalk us at every chance they have! It is _ludicrous_!"_

"_Raikou, you must rethink this,"_ the calm growl of Suicune's voice advised. _"Do not let your anger gain control of __you. Think this through.__"_

"_I __have__!"_ exclaimed Raikou.

"_Oh, how so?"_ inquired Entei.

The tiger immediately hissed in disgust at Entei's attempt at mocking it. Raikou was far from the mood to tolerate that. _"Humans are nothing but power-hungry, selfish beings!"_

"_Not all humans are like that,__"_ Suicune protested.

"_You couldn't possibly understand how it feels to be betrayed and used by people! You and Entei _always_ get the most respect while I am left to be treated like a simple tool!"_

"_Raikou!"_ Entei barked. _"That is not true."_

"_No. It may be true to some extent,"_ reasoned Suicune_, "However, there are many humans that are good-hearted and respect us all equally. Those certain humans, Ho-Oh bless their hearts, are who we live for. Without them, Lord Ho-Oh would've destroyed all of Johto. You should know these humans by now, Raikou."_

"_I quite agree,"_ Entei nodded, _"They can be both good and bad. Like we can."_

"_Yeah, you both should know alright."_ Raikou's growl, however, was directed at Suicune_. "Both of you should know how it is like. After all, you took care of them. Remember how that turned out because of your good deed? And Entei jumped the bandwagon by taking in that Æmber kid, too. And look at him now; he turned out to be the worst of them all! It's a good thing you removed your connection with him, else he'd be abusing his power left and right!_

"_And Suicune: why did you take my stupid joke seriously and name that girl Aura? She already had a name, and she's far from the real Aura!"_

Suicune refused to look at Raikou.

"_That's right. I am right, aren't I? You named her out of your own self-pity for not being able to protect Aura… And, of course, you completely forget about Maya!"_ Trembling, Raikou turned away at its last sentence. Grief and rage seared in its deep red eyes, the feelings swallowing up the entirety of its soul at the moment.

Suicune sat quietly. Though its expression gave away nothing, its white ribbons and violet mane seemed to lose their vigorous waving.

Entei watched both of them intensely, unable to decide what to say. In the end, Raikou was truthful.

Raikou clawed up a chunk of grass in frustration. _"See…? Why __do we have to suffer like this? Why does Ho-Oh bother? It's completely unreasonable…"_

"_Do not quest__ion Lord Ho-Oh's decisions, Raikou,"_ Entei's strong and serious voice growled. _"__You are being too brash."_

The yellow tiger hissed back. _"Obviously, you can't see my reasoning! Forget the past, it all ends up the same anyhow! If you want to waste your time helping these __back-stabbing mortals, then fine!"_

"_Don't forget that you, too, are a mortal."_

"_G__eez, I don't really care anymore. Screw this fancy talk, I'm out of here,"_ Raikou muttered. It turned its back and leaped away, far off in the distance within two bounds.

"_Rai__kou!"_ Entei's snarling roar faded into awkward quiet. Another low growl rumbled in its throat, but it snorted. _"Let him go. He has__ already made up his mind."_ It slowly turned its head, its bright orange irises gazing at the blue leopard, who had not spoken for some time.

Frustration receded from Entei's mind. _"Are you okay?"_

Suicune pawed lightly at the fresh grass. Its voice, though telekinetic, had grown softer. _"Raikou is correct.__ I could not save them in the end. I was not careful enough.__"_

"_You are not responsible for their deaths, for it remains at the fault of the Traitor," _Entei paused, _"But that is all in the past."_

"_T__he past is important. It crafts the present. Besides, the Traitor may still be here.__"_

Entei nodded_. "That is true."_ The elemental beasts sat, listening to the peaceful chirping and rustling that had disappeared during Raikou's outrage.

"_Entei."_

"_Yes?"_

"_What, do you think, will become of this?"_ Regret hung heavy in Suicune's potent gaze. _"Wi__ll our mercy again turn into nothing but chaos?"_

Entei stared into the darkening sky, the sunset greatly resembling the dawn of that morning. It lowered its head in profound thought.

"_Aura was wonderful and strong to her last living breaths. On the other __hand, Maya was good-hearted, sweet in nature, but she was__…__ corrupted. Even today, we do not know of Maya's fate._

"_But as long as we keep a good watch, then there is no doubt that Marina will be safe from the Traitor."_

"_Things were out of our control when we took into slumber three years ago," _Suicune pondered aloud. _"Yet if the Traitor __has still lingered since then, I am surprised it had not gotten to her yet."_

"_The __Traitor is difficult to predict. It slaughters on impulse."_

"_I know."_

The pair released a sigh. In the quickly-approaching night sky, the first hasty stars twinkled. A curious group of Rattata peeked from the bushes nearby, only to skittishly flee back into hiding the moment they caught the eye of the beasts. The shrubs and trees whispered in the winds, as if hiding the Pokémon's conversation from eavesdroppers.

"_What should__ we do about Raikou?"_ Suicune asked at last.

"_Raikou has misle__d himself,"_ Entei shut its eyes, _"He__ will need to find the truth and accept it by himself__."_

_"In that case, it will take a while; Raikou has always been stubborn. Perhaps, one day, a human will teach him to place trust in people again."_

_"…It is odd how news of the Traitor brought even __Cilice coming to us with information,"_ Entei muttered all of a sudden.

Suicune took a few moments to analyze the sudden new topic. _"She is a good ally. It is wonderful to know she is still alive," _it replied, _"With the exception of __Marina, I'm certain Cilice is the last one left."_

"_She is her__ senior, so it is good to know that she developed a desire to protect her__."_

"_What did she found out? She __did_ talk_ to you."_

"_Only because I was the first one she happened to see. Cilice knew a lot, of course. She had met the girl's older brother, who seems to be a well-known Pokémon Trainer."_

"_Cilice always has a knack for obtaining information,"_ Suicune remarked.

"_It is obvious that she knows more than she is letting on,"_ Entei grumbled. Its flaring orange eyes opened at last to look at Suicune. _"But here is the most interesting t__hing… It seems as though Marina has met the boy once called __Æmber."_

The water-type feline jumped to full attention. _"Æmber? Is...Was she joking? How can they meet over such a long time? They do not even live in the same region."_

"_Æmber is here in Johto now, as we—__all three of us—have seen."_ Entei snorted in discontentment_. "It is disappointing how he turned out. Just __look__ at him…Lord Ho-Oh would be enraged__."_

"_Raikou has a point; it was a good thing you had severed the connection before we were forced into sleeping__,__"_ Suicune immediately reassured. _"As for Marina…Well i__t is fortunate that Marina is alive, if the Traitor is still lurking."_

_"Indeed."_

They continued their discussion for another hour, of less somber matters. Once the sun had sunk fully into the horizon, they stood in preparation for a farewell.

"_I will see how the girl is doing, if fate permits the chance,"_ said Suicune,_ "I wish to see what kind of person she has become. She has grown very much since we last saw her.__"_

"_Do__n't make a scene, now,"_ Entei warned.

"_I am not Ra__ikou,"_ Suicune jested.

Both concentrated toward one empty patch of grass. With the weakest of flames as it could use, Entei scorched the small bit of land. Beside it, Suicune materialized a block of crystal-like ice from its breath. Then they formally bowed to complete the little-known ritual that proved their meeting.

"_Farewell Suicune, Monarch of Water."_

"_Farewell Entei, Emperor of Fire."_

The legendary beasts shifted away from one another. Without another word, they sprinted and instantly departed. Suicune headed west as Entei made its way south, avoiding the chance of meeting the eastbound Raikou.


	34. Chapter 34: Lost

_Finally!_ After many months, I completed this chapter!

Too long of a wait, wasn't it? I really apologize for that. I had the urge to continue, but I just couldn't write at all. I'll try to continue quickly. Well, I guess I myself am interested in what will happen to Marina next.

* * *

**Chapter 34  
**Lost

"Alright, I'll be straight and forward with you," the imposter Bugsy spoke to the object in his hand. The green and white ball shone elegantly in the sun along with its golden "N" imprinted on the green.

"I sense you've been a little more awake since I told Marina's friend the story about you, but you still haven't talked yet. I don't even know if you can, but this is the most of a feeling I've gotten from you since Friday."

The Neo Ball was silent, much like an inanimate object should be. Yet the boy narrowed his eyes at it. He could sense a tiny sliver of life swimming within, a spirit that remained dormant.

Latios put his free hand in his shorts pocket with a disproving attitude. "Does this mean you feel sorry _now_ that you hurt him, using his friend like a puppet? You're a little late."

His chiding instigated no reply, and he sighed in defeat. Not a single sound, mentally or verbally, emitted from the Neo Ball. Even when he caught one of the Unown living in the ruins and tried to use it as a medium for communication, nothing happened. Calling out to the spirit within it using his psychic powers proved useless as well. She was just not responding to anything he did. It seemed as though something more was required to communicate with her.

"Looks like it's really a dead end," he muttered to himself, disheartened. "We were so close… Aura's right here; she knows everything we're trying to find out, and she's possibly the only one willing to talk. If only she could…"

"Hey! Bugsy!"

Latios remained still, not responding at first. But he lifted his head suddenly in recollection. "Oh, I almost forgot."

He turned just as Kenta slowed to a halt before him. The boy was wearing his backpack, ready to move on after the couple days of sulking, investigating with the scientists, and recovering from his mild injuries.

_There he is. I knew he'd follow me. This is it, the last time I'll be talking to him. After this, I'm home free._

"Hey," Kenta greeted again. "I've been looking for you. What are you doing here?"

This went unreturned, as "Bugsy" seemed to only observe him. Kenta's eyes too wandered, but to the Neo Ball in his hand. His eyebrows slightly rose in dulled recognition. But before he could complete the process, Bugsy quickly hid it in his fist.

"You're still worried," he said, quite casual.

Kenta eyed him strangely. "What?"

The Neo Ball spun as Bugsy tossed it into the air repeatedly. "I promised that I wasn't going to say anything about this, but I saw her, too," he stated. "That night, when she had that sword."

The boy stared, stunned. The image of the large, divine blade Marina had held clearly came to mind, even the unforgettable glittering of its jewels when she had swung the sword in his direction without hesitation. Marina's cold, crimson red irises that night returned to him with an eerie shiver.

"You…You saw her? What happened?"

"That's a little complicated to answer," Bugsy answered with a guise of confusion, remembering that he still had to act in-character. "It seemed more like a dream, even when I talked to her."

Kenta took an eager step closer. "You talked to her? When?"

Bored of throwing the little sphere in his hand, Bugsy pocketed the Neo Ball. He was tense as Kenta snapped at his silence.

"Bugsy, what did she say?"

"She looked really shaken up; the most scared and confused I'd ever seen her."

"Was there anything—anything unusual?"

"Well, that doesn't matter now. She's already—."

Kenta gritted his teeth, grasping Bugsy's collar tightly. "Of course it matters! What happened then wasn't normal! She wasn't herself! And…!"

"And?" was all Bugsy managed to utter, gripped by the boy's anger.

"She was…crying." The intense burning in Kenta's navy eyes sizzled down to charcoal, and he loosened his hold. Solemnly, he looked toward the ground. "I hardly ever see her cry."

Bugsy shut his eyes for a moment. "Like Aura from the legend. If it really was a myth, then the moral would be to have an open heart instead of hiding and taking everything upon yourself.

"Because not just her and Marina are like that. Everyone feels the need to hide their weaknesses."

Kenta kept his grip, and the other boy sighed.

"…I don't know if this is of any help, but Marina was herself when I saw her," he said. "Distressed and confused, but herself."

At this, Kenta let him go, letting it fall limply to his side. Bugsy fixed his shirt.

"What do you think I should do?" Kenta asked eventually.

"You know her more than me, don't you? If that _was_ Marina, then try to understand how she feels. That's all I can really tell you. So just do that for me, okay?"

"What does that …?" he asked in a murmur. He lifted his head to face the boy again, but stopped himself from questioning him.

Only nature accompanied Kenta, showering him with falling leaves. The one that called himself Bugsy had taken his leave—nowhere to be found.

* * *

"Hiya, Marina!" Jackson's voice exclaimed from Marina's PokéGear.

"Hi, Jackson," Marina greeted.

"It's been forever! How've you been?"

Her vacant gaze stared at the device held limply in her palm. Coming back to her senses, she shook her head and answered, "Oh, good! I'm in Ecruteak City now!" She twitched as her Pokémon egg, draped in a wool blanket, wiggled in her lap. A small smile rested on her lips, but it faded away as she looked about the lobby of the Pokémon Center.

"Ecruteak City? That's awesome! Have you battled the Gym Leader yet?"

_I forgot there was a Pokémon Gym here._ Marina gently ran her hand along the egg's warm shell. _So much has happened and I was so wrapped up in it all…_

"Kenta," she whispered to herself.

"What? Did you say something, Marina?" Jackson asked. "You were too quiet."

"Oh, no! I was…just saying how I haven't gone to the Gym yet."

"Really? I thought I heard you say something that sounds an _awful_ lot like Kenta," he replied slowly.

Marina immediately appeared apologetic, even though he could not see her; he must have heard from the start, and just feigned being clueless to test her honesty. Jackson always forgave her for anything she did wrong, fortunately, but he could tell she was out of her normal cheerfulness. It was difficult for her to hide that sort of thing.

"Yeah, well…have you heard anything from him?" she asked him with a tint of nervousness.

"Eh, once recently. We don't talk very much, being so busy and all. What, are you worried about him?"

"Um…"

_That's an understatement of the century_, she thought. _But wait…didn't Kenta get my PokéGear number along with Kenta?_ Her breath slowed in a small, shallow panic._ So why hasn't he called me yet?_

Marina donned a veil of stressed normalcy as she rationalized, "Yeah, he just hasn't called me yet. I was wondering why."

"Oh, is that all?" Jackson laughed. "Well, he doesn't have your number, so there's no way he can call you."

"What?" she gasped. "But—But what about the note I left behind at Professor Elm's Lab?"

"Kenta left before he even saw it! I, on the other hand, was observant and found the letter you graciously left behind for us," he heartily proclaimed.

"O-Oh," Marina stammered. Her fingers grasped the PokéGear, but very loosely. "Okay."

"Marina?" Jackson asked, sounding uncertain at her distant response.

"I gotta go now," Marina replied. "Tell me how Kenta's doing the next time you talk to him, okay?"

"Can do, Marina. Later!"

A few lingering beeps sounded from the PokéGear as it ended the call. Marina gently put it around her neck, releasing it and watching as it dangled. She sighed.

_So he doesn't have my number,_ she pondered to herself. _That's a relief, but at the same time…it definitely isn't._

Lifting the egg in her arms, she stood. "I guess it couldn't hurt to train at the Gym," she mused all of a sudden, "Maybe it'll help me relax, like my battle with Silver did."

Minutes later, having only needed to go down a single road, Marina stood before a large building similar in size to the other four Pokémon Gyms she had witnessed. This one's structure had an ancient feel, very much resembling and blending in well with the old city's style. The sliding doors were wide open, beckoning for her to enter. Lost in her thoughts, she did.

There was an open, empty room built with dark wood paneling, with the exception of the black surface of the battle arena at its center. On the other side, a young man in blue slacks sat waiting for whoever entered.

"Um, are you the Gym Leader here?" Marina called, her echo following after her voice. "I'm Marina Shimizu, a Trainer from New Bark Town. I'd like to battle."

He waited for her to finish entirely before speaking. "Then come in," his serene tone welcomed. "I'm Morty, and I am indeed the Gym Leader. I accept your challenge."

_Huh, Morty? I've heard that name before… Oh well. I wonder what type of Pokémon he specializes in? _Marina pondered as she made careful steps toward the Trainer box on her side of the arena.

As Morty stood, he released a breath in placid realization. "Oh, so it's you. You're the girl Eusine and I found inside the Brass Tower."

"What?" Marina immediately grasped her egg close to her chest as she, too, recognized the calm man, whose blond hair was held out of his familiar face with a headband. She retreated a few steps back on instinct, but fought stubbornly to stand her ground. "Oh my gosh, _you're_ the Gym Leader?"

"Yes, and you're a Pokémon Trainer. I figured you were; the badges on your jacket tell me you've made quite a bit of progress despite being so young," Morty said with a kind demeanor.

"I…um." Marina bowed low. "I'm so sorry I ran away the other day! You aren't mad, are you? Am I in trouble?"

"No, that's fine. Eusine is pretty demanding; he can scare anyone off when he gets like that. But he's not here now, he left already." He added the last sentence as he saw Marina glancing around the Gym.

"O-Oh."

"So, back to the battle," Morty pulled out a Poké Ball as he spoke, "I normally have a referee to judge my battles, but it is not necessary so I can make an exception. Are you fine with two-on-two?"

"Wait! What?" Marina exclaimed in her confusion. "Aren't you going to ask me first why I was in the Brass Tower?"

Morty eyed her for a few moments, searching her body language. He slipped his hands into his pockets as he developed his reply. "I _am_ curious, I have to admit. But wild Pokémon thrive in the Burned Tower, and it's only natural that a few Trainers will sneak in despite the warnings. But the night before we met you, there were reports of three large Pokémon leaping out of the Brass Tower. It is highly suspected that they were legendary Pokémon, so naturally we wanted more confirm this information.

"But as of right now, I am the Gym Leader and you are the challenger. I would like to see just what kind of Trainer you are," Morty concluded coolly.

Relief eased Marina's nerves, and she took on a serious expression and nodded. "Right." With care, she placed her egg down at her heels and clipped a Poké Ball off her belt. "Misdreavus, go!"

"Muu," chirped the little ghost.

Morty gave a glance at the Pokémon and released his own, one larger than Marina's in size. It hovered like Misdreavus, but its jagged mouth smiled like a jack-o-lantern and it moved its detached hands in mischievous delight.

_Oh, a Haunter,_ Marina thought. _All right, then…_ Pointing at the Gym Leader's Pokémon, she exclaimed, "Misdreavus, use Confuse Ray!"

"Muu?" The ghost's eyes wandered to her, but she quickly looked away and released a brash huff. Her Trainer noticed this disobedient gesture with a slight frown, but Misdreavus ignored it as her irises shone a rainbow of hues.

"Haunter, Shadow Ball," Morty ordered.

Uttering a giggle of glee, Haunter formed a black sphere of energy within its hands and hurled the sphere at the moment Misdreavus unleashed her Psybeam. They combined and faded in a windy bang, bits of dust springing into the air.

"Misdreavus, I said to use Confuse Ray, not Psybeam," Marina told her Pokémon. But the small ghost Pokémon turned away again—refusing to face her. Part of the girl Trainer's confidence whittled down. "Misdreavus?"

_She's not listening to me again__…_

"Haunter, Curse!" Morty called to his Pokémon.

Haunter formed a playful, wicked grin, and a shadowy form of a nail developed in its claws. Marina winced as the Pokémon drove it into its head, even as the nail disappeared soon after. Almost instantly after, Misdreavus shrieked as a black aura flashed and zapped her.

"Misdreavus!" Marina exclaimed. "Psybeam!"

Misdreavus cast a frustrated glare at her before gliding to swiftly avoid Haunter, who came bolting toward her with its tongue hanging out frivolously. But she managed to release a quick psychic ray at it before the dark power of the Curse technique sapped away her energy again.

"Now, Mean Look," Morty calmly ordered.

At once, the excited Haunter whooped and dashed in front of its opponent with its piercing eyes shining an entrancing gray. The terrorizing face forced Misdreavus to fire a Psybeam, which Haunter took the hit with unbothered giggles. It then pulled away and vanished into the shadows, laughing as its foe endured another painful jolt.

Marina watched helplessly, but struggled to maintain her focus. _With Mean Look, I can't return Misdreavus to get rid of the Curse status, and she won't listen to me now. This doesn't look good._

"Misdreavus, just hold on! Psybeam!"

Before her Pokémon could bother to react, the Gas Pokémon appeared behind Misdreavus with a prepared Shadow Ball in its grasp. It hurled the sphere into her back, causing the little ghost to express a shrieking cry of shock. Floating down weightlessly, she landed on the battle field.

"Misdreavus…" Marina muttered, gazing at her fallen Pokémon before recalling it. "You did good, return!"

The Gym Leader appeared disappointed. "Your Misdreavus is too strong for you to handle in battle yet."

"Yeah. I knew that already."

"Then why did you sent it into battle knowing that?"

"I…just thought Misdreavus would listen to me this time. Guess not…" As Marina said this, she simpered and lightly ran her hand down the bandana tied on her head. The Pokémon egg at her heels wiggled to no one's notice.

Morty's Haunter called in delight, fading away again. With a snicker, it appeared behind Marina, who was busy picking out her next Pokémon. Haunter launched its violet hands, which clamped onto Marina's pigtails, and it called out happily as it gave them a tug.

Marina let out a scream, glancing behind her for a second and putting her hands on her head. "Ah! Let go, let go! Stop it!"

Morty appeared a little taken aback, and he sighed in irritation. "Haunter! Leave her alone and stop goofing around."

At once, Haunter's gleeful exclamations deflated, and it unwillingly released its grip on Marina's hair.

"Geez," Marina said and ran her fingers through her twin ponytails.

Within another second, the Haunter called an echoing shriek of delight, a sound which the girl immediately took dread in. Before she could turn around, she had no time to witness as the Pokémon flew right through her in order to return to its side of the battle field. As it passed through her body, a sharp, cold shiver ran up her spine, leaving Marina breathless. She grabbed her arms, quivering, but then pointed at Haunter.

"What was that for?!"

Laughing, it waved at her happily, totally unaffected by the seriousness of her accusation.

"Geez!"

"I'm sorry about that," Morty apologized. "This Haunter can be a real jokester."

"...N-No, it's alright," Marina stuttered with a small smile. The last of her shivering went away as she flung her Poké Ball into the air. "Come on out, Prince!"

Meowing, her Eevee nobly stood and eyed Haunter. The two creatures stood still, watching one another and waiting for the other to move first, or until their Trainers would give them commands.

"Now Haunter's Ghost-type attacks won't work on Prince," the girl stated.

_Also, he knows Bite, which will be super-effective._ She smiled at her advantage. _Looks like Prince will be my trump card once again._

"Haunter, Hypnosis!" Morty ordered.

"Don't fall for it, Prince," Marina called in response. "Use Bite!"

Prince watched Haunter's brightening eyes for a moment, but dodged the puffs of white-gray waves and approached fast, biting into Haunter. It wheezed and shook, shrieking in a tantrum as Prince released his grip and landed slickly. In a vengeful effort, Haunter shot an instantaneous light beam into the Eevee's eyes. At once, it grinned as Prince's gaze lulled about, his once-perfect poise ruined by dizzying steps.

"Oh no, Confuse Ray…!" Marina exclaimed.

"Now, Haunter, use Hypnosis again!" Morty ordered.

The glow returned in the whites of the ghost Pokémon's eyes, but it was busy moving around Prince in a teasing manner. The cumbersome Eevee stumbled and nearly tripped on his feet as he made a poor attempt to avoid contact.

"Prince! Use Bite!" called his Trainer. Marina watched as Prince's head tilted to the side and then upwards, blankly looking at the ceiling as he unstably walked backwards. "Fight it!"

Idly Prince opened his mouth, head still craned upwards without moving. Haunter cackled as it overshadowed him, laughing jeeringly with its face inches from his. Prince fidgeted, suddenly moved forward and snapped, his teeth inking in between the ghost's eyes. Haunter shouted and shivered, flailing about to remove the brown fox Pokémon. Once Prince released and tumbled onto the floor, it too descended to the ground with a thump.

Morty sighed, recalling the Haunter into its Poké Ball. "All right, Haunter. Return."

"Good job, Prince!" Marina praised from afar. "Hang in there, we've got this! Just one more!"

"Vui…" Prince was lying on his belly, still dizzy. He stood, a glazed look fogging his eyes, scanning around him in search of Haunter.

Marina let out a tense giggle. _Let's hope you can fight through the confusion soon, Prince. If you can, then we might win this__._

"It's clever to use a Normal-type that uses non-Normal-type moves," Morty delivered the compliment, holding a customized black ball in his hand. "But now you'll have to depend on luck. I will send out my second Pokémon, who is my strongest. Gengar, go!"

Before the creature even fully emerged, a sudden chill overtook Marina's body, a shiver stronger than when Haunter had passed through her. Standing before Prince was a plump Pokémon standing on two legs, its violet body and pointed spikes similar to that of Haunter. It launched an abnormally wide, toothy smile upon appearing.

"A Gengar!" Marina gasped. _What a time to not bring my Pokédex,_ she thought quickly_, but I think I know enough. It's the evolution of Haunter and it's the same Ghost and Poison type. The only difference is that Gengar is stronger, and that could be trouble._

She glanced at her woozy Eevee, gathering her wits. "Are you ready?"

"Vui…Vui?" Contradicting this confused reply, Prince nodded a few times but fighting the lingering effects of the Confuse Ray.

Morty pointed at the confused Pokémon. "Gengar, Thunderpunch!"

"Thunderpunch?!" gasped Marina.

Unable to give a responding command in time, she watched helplessly as Gengar throw a sparking fist at Prince, who flew midair before hitting the ground hard. Prince, however, bared his teeth and stood back up. The blow seemed to have knocked him back to his senses, in time to see Gengar sniggering at him.

Curiosity gripped Marina so tightly that she couldn't resist asking the Gym Leader, "Morty, how did your Gengar learn Thunderpunch?"

Morty seemed to honor her inquisitive observation. "It's good not only to train your Pokémon and let them learn the moves they naturally learn, but to teach them new techniques they wouldn't learn otherwise. TM's prove most useful in situations like this."

"I…I see. Prince, are you alright?" Marina clutched Prince's Poké Ball and blinked as Prince turned back to her. As if looking down upon any cowardice, the certain determination burned in his chocolate eyes once more. Slowly, Marina smiled again. "Right. No giving in. We're almost there!"

"Vui!" Not left disappointed, Prince stood with his head raised valiantly, facing his opponent with steadfast resolve. But he twitched, flicking his ears. His little body began to shine white, soon engulfing him completely.

Marina's mouth opened wide as her Pokémon's form began to change erratically within the aura. "Prince! You're…?"

_He's evolving!_

Prince's body grew larger and more streamlined, as did his tail that grew thin and forked at the ends. When the white shine faded, his fur had changed dramatically from brown to elegant lavender. Prince opened his deep indigo irises and the crimson jewel placed between them on his forehead glittered flawlessly. The new look complimented his royal personality, and he did not deny it with his brave posture.

"Eefi!" Prince meowed, his voice higher-pitched.

"An Espeon?" Marina managed to speak, surprised and amazed beyond words. "Just like that?"

Morty seemed satisfied at the sight. "Unlike with your Misdreavus, you and Prince work well. Eevee only evolve into Espeon if they trust their Trainer."

"Trust…" Marina smiled, even holding back a few emotional tears secretly as she stared entranced by the elegant fox before her. For once in recent days, things were looking up for her.

Gengar frowned, glimpsing at all of them. It twisted its face at Prince as if it had heard that the Espeon had cooties. It grunted loudly, disgusted.

"But it's also a Psychic-type," said Morty, "Now your Espeon has a disadvantage to my Ghost-type Pokémon."

"Yeah… I know." Marina, looking at him, nodded with absolute confidence for the first time in the battle. "But that doesn't mean we've lost yet! Right, Prince?"

"Eefi!" barked Prince the Espeon, strongly in agreement with her words. He glared at the sneering Gengar, but with a sense of stubborn sincerity.

A cold quiet followed until Morty called out his orders. "We'll see about that. Shadow Ball!"

Gengar slid into a fighting stance, gathering a dark ball of energy in its hands as Haunter had before it.

Marina frowned, locked within her focus. _I don't think Prince knows any Psychic-type moves yet, so he'll have to get close to use Bite._

"Prince," she called, "Dodge it and move in for a Bite—!"

"_MARINAAAAA!_"

At the booming voice of excitement, everyone jumped out of their skin in shock, including the Pokémon. Marina looked over her shoulder, her eyes wide.

Jackson stood at the entrance, beaming at her. He pumped a fist to offer his own encouragement.

"Your best friend, Jackson, has arrived! Do your best!"

Marina blinked twice without doing anything else. "Jackson…?"

But within a few moments, Jackson's bright face was overcome with dread. "Marina, watch out! Which Pokémon is yours?!"

"What?"

A quaking blast shook the floor beneath them.

"Eefi!"

At the sound of Prince's distressed tone, Marina turned back to the battle field and gasped in worry.

"Prince!"

* * *

"I'm sorry, Marina."

Rain poured outside the glass doors of the Pokémon Center, the gray clouds blocking out the evening sunlight. Marina and Jackson sat on the bench in the lobby, safe from the storm. A grumble of thunder was the only sort of response Jackson got, as if the thunderstorm was roaring to leave the girl alone.

Nonetheless, the sensitive boy didn't heed this. "Marina, did you hear me?"

The only thing he could see of Marina's head was her bandana and her hair, which bobbed as she nodded once. She held the egg close in her arms. Her face, hidden from view, rested lightly on the top of the egg. She had been like this for some time, but she wasn't trembling with tears any longer like she had when they first arrived at the Center.

Jackson kept his deep, apologetic frown. "I didn't mean it, you know. …Right?"

"It's not your fault," Marina said. Her voice was uneven, and she still refused to face him or anything else.

"It's your first loss, isn't it?" He attempted a grin. "That's impressive. I expected no less from Marina!"

Jackson immediately regretted speaking, as she put a tighter grip on her egg, whose warmth and signs of life within brought some comfort to her. It also meant his compliment only served to bring her a little more grief he would rather not give.

"N-Not that losing is bad! Losing gives character! I've lost plenty of times, and look at me—well, I don't have as many badges as you, but... It lets me learn from my mistakes! Eventually I'll lose so much that I'll learn all my mistakes and boom! I'm gonna be unstoppable!"

"It's not that…"

Having failed at making her smile, he deflated back into the wall behind them. "What then?"

"He…He tried so hard," she mumbled. "Prince tried so hard and lost. He was strong, but… Because I wasn't…because I'm weak, we lost."

"That's not true!" Jackson rebutted incredulously. "You both tried your best. Don't believe that, not even for a second!"

Marina sighed.

Stubbornly, the boy crossed his arms. "Well, I don't believe it."

The rain outside filled in the absence of talking in the pair's conversation. Jackson, unable to stand this silence once again, spoke up.

"You'll beat him next time, I know it. Even if another person happens to barge in yelling your name at the top of his lungs like a crazy buffoon, that won't stop you. You'll see it coming now!"

She snorted a concealed hint of a giggle. Jackson caught onto this, beginning to smile in relief. At the very least, she wasn't completely immune to his jokes.

A cracking sound made them both freeze, especially Marina, who listened as the muffled cries of a Pokémon grew more prominent. She sat straight up, staring at her lap in bewilderment. The egg's shell began forming cracks that grew the more it trembled.

"The—the egg…!" she gasped softly.

"It's hatching!" Jackson finished for her.

Marina immediately turned to him, panicked. "Oh my gosh, what do I do?!"

"Oh! Um—Okay, just calm down first!" he exclaimed as she hastily stood. "You can go to Nurse Joy, but I don't think you need to do anything!"

Before he could get past saying, "Nurse Joy," Marina had rushed to the front desk cradling the blanket containing the fidgeting egg. The nurse too attempted to calm her, wearing a smile on her face at Marina's unneeded urgency as she led her through the white double doors into the infirmary. Jackson couldn't help but grin half-heartedly before following after them.


	35. Chapter 35: The Kimono Girls

Yay done!

There's no reason I should delay almost a year, I know. I'm sorry for that, and that's all I can really say; I can't turn back time, after all. Life happens and I had another story I was working on. But I'm taking a break from such story and my life has eased up a bit, so now I can get back on track with this fan-fiction. Sorry to those who've waited so long and to others who gave up on this story because of the delay!

* * *

**Chapter 35**  
The Kimono Girls

"Again…"

Her thoughts whispered into the atmosphere. The echoes pervaded through the endless abyss of darkness, the unreachable horizon revealing the only light.

Marina looked around, lost within the lonesome area. Her footsteps, when she dared to wander, echoed as the only sound she could hear. Even as she walked in one direction, she seemed to be going nowhere; her surroundings remained unchanged.

"Hello…?" Her voice faded with no reply. She froze stiff when her body suddenly stressed, feeling a strange and disturbing pressure mingling with her spirit. It didn't hurt, but the sensation was vexing and could not be ignored. Yet as soon as it had come, the pressure vanished. A gentle, cool wind prodded her in the back. Marina shivered and turned.

It was then that she saw her. The other girl with stood at a distance. Her thin locks flicked along with the dying breeze, brushing against her cheeks that glittered in the faint light. She stayed still, unmoving.

As Marina took a step closer to her, she outstretched her hand. The tennis shoes on her feet tapped as if where were wearing heels. She regained a relieving sense of direction as she neared the girl.

"Who are you…?"

Getting ever nearer, her movements became sluggish. The strong force was returning, restraining her. Marina stopped as she felt lightheaded, as if something were gently suffocating her of air. She could not shake the feeling that had come back, and its effects dominated her; a feeling of gradually deteriorating, as if every part of her was withering away.

"So hard…to walk…"

Unable to take the strain, Marina fell to her knees in fatigue. But once she looked up, she gasped breathlessly. The girl was gone once again.

* * *

Soft cries slashed into her conscious without restraint, and she woke up. For a few moments, she rested as her heavy eyes eased into awareness of reality. _That was…the dream again._ Marina rolled her head to the source of the faint crying, and she blinked as she saw the bundle beside her.

"Oh!" she gasped with a start, sitting up and grabbing hold of the pink blanket. She unraveled the fabric quickly and sighed in relief.

A light yellow Pokémon wriggled in the bundle, waving its little pink-red paws as it cried. Its long ears and round cheeks were the same soft red color, but one could barely notice these details due to the Pokémon's incessant flailing.

"Quiet down, it's okay, it's okay," Marina told it nervously, managing to keep a steady hold on the creature.

At the sound of her voice, the baby Pokémon silenced and opened its adorable yellow-brown eyes. Within seconds, its expression went from sad to blank to absolutely excited. "Plasupla!"

"You got tangled in there again, Amber?" she asked, giving it a small hug that it welcomed warmly with giggles and smiles. "Do you like that name? Amber?"

"Plasu!" A sharp tapping of glass interrupted the little creature's exclaim. At once, it turned fearful and buried its head into the covers.

Marina looked behind her. Outside her window, in the light of early afternoon, was a Murkrow. Her eyebrows rose as she recognized the scarlet bow on its tail, and she gently set Amber down on the bed in order to let the black bird in. The Murkrow ruffled its feathers before releasing the white envelope from its bill, taking slight pleasure in the rewarding pats that Marina gave it. She looked at the envelope and opened it up, recognizing her brother's sloppy handwriting at once.

"That was fast," she said. It had only been no less than four days she had sent out her letter to her brother. "Could he be close by…?" Though the thought intrigued her, she snuggled beside her baby Pokémon and read the letter to herself.

_Dear Marina,_

_You've gotten yourself mixed up in something else odd again. I thought _I _attracted problems, but it's nothing compared to what you run into. Why are you such a trouble magnet?_

_Anyway, getting serious now. I've read what you wrote to me, and I'm having a little trouble believing you. It sounds like a dream or a story you were writing. It's like that story you told me about what happened years ago, when you went missing for almost two years. I know our parents sort of stomped it out of your head, but do you even remember any of that now? It was one crazy story._

Marina didn't remember much, if anything. She recalled using the scenario about legendary Pokémon when she played with her siblings or friends, but that was different; that was pretending.

_But this was real this time,_ she thought firmly, and shook her head as she continued reading.

_Either way, it's best that you don't tell anyone else about this, if you haven't already. That especially goes for Kenta. Just act like it didn't happen. I know you suck at lying, but try for now. Unless you can brush it off as a dream or you can figure out what the hell happened, don't go blabbing about it. People will start to think you're crazy__._

_Things like this aren't normal, Marina. I remember reading something similar to this, but I could be wrong. I'll look it up when I have the time__._

_Not to be that stereotypical overprotective older brother, but for god's sake, be more careful. I don't want you or Kenta or anyone else getting hurt. _

_Keep trying your best when it comes to your training. Perseverance is the key. If you have it, your Pokémon can surpass any obstacle. It worked for Red, it's working for me, and so it ought to work for you. Don't give in!_

_Your big bro,  
Chris_

_P.S. You know that Cilice chick you mentioned? She wasn't lying; I've met her. She knows a lot of thing about Johto and Kanto, too. I'll ask her about this when I get the chance._

Holding the paper tighter, Marina smiled.

"Thank goodness," she sighed. "He believed me…" She leaned over to the side of her bed and took out a piece of paper and a pen from her backpack. With Amber and Murkrow watching, she quickly started writing her response.

_I can tell he believes me, because he sounds worried,_ she thought. _That or he thinks I'm really going crazy. Eheh... If only it _were_ some dream._

A frown formed on her lips as she looked from her brother's letter to her own. _But I don't want to see Kenta…No. I really do. I miss him; I haven't talked to him since I left New Bark Town. _

_But I'm worried. I didn't mean to, but I hurt Kenta… What do I say? How could I lie when I can barely keep up the façade in front of Jackson?_

Minutes later, she folded the new letter and placed it in the envelope Chris's letter had come in. The Murkrow readily snapped it from her hand and left out the windowsill. Gazing silently at the Pokémon's fading figure, Marina slowly turned her head. Amber was sleeping once more in the bundled pink blanket. She softly smiled at it.

* * *

"Give it another day or two before placing it in a Poké Ball," Nurse Joy instructed as she handed Marina back her Pokémon. "She's only a few days old, so plenty of fresh air is the healthiest thing for her."

"Her? So it's a girl?"

"Yes, she sure is."

Marina nodded, placing the spheres on her belt with her free hand—the other holding Amber firmly to her chest. But she paused at the last one that contained Prince.

Nurse Joy caught onto this, but smiled. "It's also best that you let your Espeon rest. No hard battles for today."

"Thank you," Marina said with a bow.

Cuddling the small Pokémon in her arms, she strolled outside into the crisp air that remained from the recent rain. When passing by the Pokémon Center building, she stopped and gazed at the intricate building that stood out among the other homes. The crimson lilies, as well as a few other flowers, wavered stiffly in the bitter wind. With harmless curiosity, she approached and read the sign to herself again. _Ecruteak Dance Theater…_

An additional sign was posted beside it. _Special Dance Performance by the Kimono Girls and their Pokémon! Friday night at 7PM, ending at 10PM. Come watch the elegant beauty!_

_Friday night._ Marina couldn't help but sigh at reading the phrase. She stood and looked at the double doors of the theater, deciding whether or not to enter.

The day before, she had attempted to visit the Tin Tower. But before she could pass through the gate, a monk stopped her and claimed that only those with the Fog Badge could wander the tower's grounds as they pleased. In other words, she had to defeat Ecruteak's Gym Leader, who she had just lost to against after such a close match. This frustrated her so much that she gave the guy a look she knew would match Silver's scowl quite nicely, though she quickly regretted it with guilt afterward for frightening the man as she left.

Anger from frustration and worry wasn't something that Marina could handle easily. Even Jackson could sense it when he had talked to her after the event, and often asked if she was feeling okay since she didn't talk often and paid little attention to him—if she did at all. She didn't even hold a grudge against him, but all the negative feelings she carried were weighing her down—the thought of that made her even more upset.

_Would Jackson tell Kenta how strange I'm acting? I really hope he doesn't._ Marina sighed deeply, feeling another stir of discomfort in her stomach. _But I need to calm down if I want to seem normal. That's so hard to do…Either I'm sad and worried or I snap. Or I'm just feeling miserable. I'm such a mess._

She was definitely feeling miserable.

Still deep in her thoughts, Marina approached the entrance of the theater and entered it. She blinked as her eyes widened in admiration and her cool cheeks were warmed by the gentle heat inside. The ceiling was high over her head, and the room seemed rich with simple elegance. Rows of low-rise tables and cushions lined up on the tatami mats leading to the empty stage elevated above it all. The sweet scent wafting within was relieving, and Marina felt her unwanted tension receding.

"Welcome!"

Marina jumped and turned, holding Amber close.

An adolescent girl, clothed in an intricate kimono with earth-toned patterns, smiled at her. Dangling tassels, barrettes and flowers of intriguing delicacy were clipped onto her hair. One she recognized the blue-haired Trainer, she gasped in glee.

"Hello, Marina! It's good to see you visiting here."

"H-Hi, um…" Marina looked away, slightly embarrassed as she attempted to recall the girl's name.

"Sakura," the girl said with a little laugh. "Should be easy to remember, right?"

Moments later, Marina had settled into one of the small cushion seats. As the warmth in the room as comfortable, she allowed Amber to scuttle around the table. Watching her, Marina took in a deep breath, exhaling slowly and serenely. The soothing atmosphere and fragrance of the place truly had wonders on her frustration, all which had melted away.

_Even if Jackson told Kenta, and Kenta wanted to talk to me, I could deal with it then,_ she even thought. Amber scurried into her lap as Sakura walked over to her with a tray of appetizers and an Eevee at her heels. Gently playing with Amber's long ears, Marina turned to her with a smile.

"Wow, you look so comfortable," Sakura commented as she placed the tray on the table and sat on the opposite side of Marina. "You looked kind of stressed when you first walked in here, but it looks like the aromatherapy is working just great on you."

"Yeah, it is," Marina nodded, "Thank you."

"Not at all. This theater doubles up as a restaurant, but it usually doesn't get busy until dinnertime on days like this. So my sisters can take their time getting ready."

"They dance, right?"

"Yup, and I do too. We dance with our Pokémon and serve our guests when we aren't. Around here, we're called Kimono Girls."

Marina smiled again. "Wow, that's sounds fun."

"It is, but it's a lot of hard work." Sakura eyed Marina's little Pokémon. "Hm... That Pokémon looks a lot like a Pikachu, but it isn't one. Is it from another region?"

"I think so, but I don't know, actually," Marina admitted. Sakura's Eevee leaped onto the table, catching her eye. Its fur was prim and shiny; beautiful enough that Prince would even be a little jealous—if he were still an Eevee. "You know…I had an Eevee too."

The girl seemed to perk up upon hearing Marina's random comment. "Really?" Grinning, she listened intently.

"Yeah, but yesterday when I fought this city's Gym Leader, Morty, he evolved," Marina explained calmly as she could. "Though I ended up losing anyhow—huh?" She would have continued, but she froze when Sakura leaned closer over the table. "What?"

"Well? What did it evolve into?" Sakura's eyes seemed to sparkle in her eagerness. "You must tell me!"

"Um," Marina tilted her head, "An Espeon?"

Wearing a wide smile, Sakura spent an odd moment of silence with Marina before jumping to her feet. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" she cheered. "Hold on for a moment, I'm going to get my sisters!" At that, she sprinted away at surprising speed, disappearing from a hall behind the stage.

Marina, Amber, and Sakura's Eevee sat where they were, staring after her blankly. It was not long before the girl was rushing back to them with four girls, all dressed in kimonos like she was, following. They each had an individual theme and color to their clothes and intricate hair decor, and the old-fashioned sandals they wore were fascinating but looked ridiculously hard to walk in. Even so, they walked with elegance, and Sakura seemed to pick up an elegant formality in the presence of her siblings.

But what Marina gasped about was their Pokémon, which were all evolutions of Eevee; mermaid-like Vaporeon; spiked, fierce-looking Jolteon; fluffy Flareon; and mysterious, black-furred Umbreon. Each fox could be matched with the kimono color of each woman.

"Oh my gosh!" Marina exclaimed, too amazed to smile. "I've never seen so many Eevee evolutions in my life! That's all of them, except Espeon!"

"No, there's a couple more, but your Espeon will complete this set very nicely," Sakura concluded, smiling as she had before.

One of the sisters, adjusting her midnight black kimono, asked shyly, "Is that true? You have an Espeon?"

Still mesmerized by the impressive display of Pokémon and the matching robes, Marina nodded and answered, "Yes, I do."

"Show us then," said the lady in the golden-yellow kimono. "We've been searching for someone with an Espeon for a while. I want to see it for myself."

"Um, okay." Marina nodded again and grasped Prince's Poké Ball. The girls watched with silent anticipation as it was thrown in the air, and each of their expressions glowed with joy. Prince had his head hanging low with his eyes closed, but groggily he looked up at them when they began their excited chatting over his appearance.

"Oh, it _is_ one!"

"It is so cute, cuter than ones I have seen in pictures."

"This one is _gorgeous_. That fur looks positively as smooth as silk."

"I agree. Look at how perfect it keeps its posture."

At this sudden realization that all eyes were on him, including that of the Kimono Girls' Pokémon, Prince quickly straightened his pose. Marina almost giggled at how he almost seemed to be blushing at all the admiring attention.

The blue-clothed Kimono Girl looked at Marina. "What's its name? And yours?"

"I'm Marina." Marina patted Prince on the head while still holding onto Amber, who was timidly clinging onto her the entire time. The Espeon looked up at them with a twitch of his ears, clueless of what was going on but observing Marina anyhow. "And his name's Prince!"

"I'm satisfied," sighed the woman in the yellow kimono. She turned to her sister in the crimson kimono. "What do you think, Naoko?"

Naoko looked familiar to the other girls, sharing the same dark-colored hair, but she was older and more sophisticated than her siblings; likewise, her Flareon appeared the very same. Raising her delicate arm hidden under her kimono's sleeve, she approached Marina and grasped her shoulder. Marina could feel her radiance simply flow into her as Naoko smiled.

"Marina," she said kindly, "Come with us, please."

* * *

Marina's Current Pokémon:  
King the Quilava  
Phany the Phanpy  
Misdreavus  
Amber  
Prince the Espeon  
Lapras


	36. Chapter 36: Training in a Kimono

Quicker update! Hooray!  
To be honest, I didn't like this chapter that much. I almost had to force myself to write, with my goal being to finish it and the next chapter to get through Ecruteak. In a way, it's like a filler chapter.

Enjoy! (If you can. I didn't.) Meanwhile, I'll plan out the next chapter…It's a battle chapter, so it'll be heck to write, so wish me luck!

* * *

**Chapter 36  
**Training in a Kimono

"Stay still now."

Marina outstretched her arms as she felt the soft cloth stroke against her skin. Delicately grasping the cool fabric, she pulled it up her shoulders and afterward obeyed Naoko's request. But her eyes were restless as they ran down to gaze at the violet kimono's dainty flower patterns that snaked around her sleeves. It was simple but charming, and Marina found herself smiling; amusingly, the bandana on her head somewhat matched the kimono in color.

From behind her, Naoko patiently waited as her sisters handed her assorted sashes and strings. Eventually, she said, "I'm going to put on the obi sashes on now, like how I'd earlier told you."

With the same amount of tolerance, the girl nodded. Before she could utter a verbal reply, she winced as her torso was tightened by the cloth belts that Naoko wrapped around her.

"Is—Is it really supposed to be so _tight?_" Marina asked, short of breath for a moment.

Naoko smiled sweetly. "It is, but I can loosen it a little. I'm sorry if you find it difficult to breathe."

"Breathing's overrated!" the Kimono girl in golden-yellow exclaimed as she brushed her Jolteon's course fur nearby.

Giggling, Marina closed her eyes as she endured another soft squeeze, but sighed as it loosened. "But do I need to wear the kimono? Prince is the one training to get his agility up."

"Of course," Naoko replied, "You will be dancing with us someday, too; you need practice."

"Ah," Marina nodded, "That's right."

After the Kimono Girls had seen Marina's Espeon, they took her to the room behind the stage, where they were now. Naoko had explained that they were looking for a girl with an Espeon for recitals, even if for just a couple of nights. Marina had been resistant at first; she enjoyed dressing up, but that wasn't enough to convince her to leap into something completely new and possibly stressful. Naoko had reassured that the dancing would aid in Prince's nimbleness, and compromised that Marina would not have to participate in a real recital until she had enough training.

At this, Marina's interest persuaded her to give in and agree to the terms. She would stay in Ecruteak until the end of the week, if she was able to defeat Morty on Saturday. If not, then she would continue working in the theater and have to participate in their next recital.

This made Marina unsettled, however. For some uncertain reason, Marina felt skittish and eager to leave the city as soon as she could.

"Done," Naoko said, moving away and smiling in satisfaction. "That suits you well."

"Here," the azure Kimono Girl chirped as she put down a pair of wooden sandals at Marina's feet. "These sandals aren't the ones we wear, but you need to practice in these first."

Marina's face fell in disagreement as she looked at the sandals. _I remember these kinds of shoes. I hated walking around in them, too!_

"…Do I really have to wear them?" she finally asked.

"Yes," Naoko responded, nodding firmly. Arguing was out of the question.

Sighing inwardly, Marina slid them on. Just as she had clearly remembered, the firmness of the wooden flip-flops was somewhat uncomfortable to her, and she stumbled at the very first step she took.

Some of the girls giggled. "You'll get used to them eventually," one suggested.

"Your hair's next," the sister in the black kimono said. She walked over to them with an intricately-decorated box that resembled a bento box.

"Oh, but…" Marina began.

"Stop complaining already, apprentice," the golden-yellow Kimono Girl ordered. "Maintain your elegance and show them trust. They know what they're doing."

"I know, sorry," Marina laughed. Gently, she reached for the bandana on her head and touched it with her fingertips. She hesitated as she pulled it off, her excess bangs falling and brushing against her cheeks as the girls worked to undo her pigtails.

* * *

When nighttime dwelled comfortably close to midnight, Marina walked from the bathroom of her room at the Pokémon Center. A calm fatigue evident in her eyes, she looked at Amber, who slept soundly on her pillow. The girl reached her bed and rested carelessly beside the little Pokémon, being sure not to disturb her roommate sleeping deeply on the other side of the room.

"I'm exhausted," she murmured to herself and petted Amber's fuzzy head. Her body was depleted of energy, but her mind was restless as ever. It was already well past her usual bedtime, but Marina instead took pleasure in the current peace around her. The night was quiet, the shower she took was nice and hot, her dinner was delicious, and—most importantly—she could rest her feet.

The practices at the dance theater were rigorous. Lectures and dances were nonstop until lunch or a break, and Naoko constantly corrected her posture. But it was proven obvious that she was in dire need of training if she was to behave like a true Kimono Girl; she was still clumsy trying to walk, and it was difficult moving simultaneously with the other girls. Naoko was constantly correcting the postures of her and her Pokémon. Complex dance routines were jammed into her head, and Prince the Espeon was struggling to concentrate the whole way through.

Then, when she had arrived at the Center that evening with full intentions on going straight to her room, Jackson spotted her and, of course, wanted to chat. For _two whole hours_ he kept her, babbling on and on. It was a miracle that he never ran out of things to talk about, and that Marina could keep up with it in her current condition. When he finally noticed just how exhausted she was, he allowed her to go. After that, she had done nothing but rest in her bed, write in her diary, and watch whatever was on TV.

She didn't know how long it would take her to reach the cities of Olivine and Cianwood from Ecruteak, nor how many times it would take to defeat the Gym Leaders there, but eventually she would return to Ecruteak. She encouraged herself that the practices now would pay off then.

Marina found herself dozing off once more. She frowned a little at any unpleasant thoughts that attempted to plague her, but the thought of them flowed out of her mind as she slipped asleep.

At the sound of the alarm, it felt as though she had merely closed her eyes than slept the whole night—if not for the morning sunlight convincing her otherwise. The girl Trainer readied herself and took Amber in her arms as she left her room. The Kimono Girls expected her at 11 in the morning that day, before lunch but with enough time for practice; the more the better, they had said. It was already 10:50AM, but it was such a short walk to the Theater that it wouldn't have mattered even if she were running late.

_I'll be in for another long day,_ the girl thought, stretching as she walked down the hallway. _I hope Prince can focus today. He's itching for the fighting than the dancing and balancing decorations on his head. Maybe I should ask Naoko for more battle training today._

Quite a few people lingered in the Center's lobby, a couple glancing at her before returning to her business. Just as she walked through the automatic sliding doors, a hand quickly grasped her shoulder. She flinched and looked over her shoulder, but sighed.

"Gooood morning, Marina!" Jackson greeted, bearing a wide grin as usual.

Marina smiled a little. "Hi, Jackson."

_I need to stop being so jumpy,_ she thought.

"Good to see you're awake now. I was beginning to wonder if you woke up super early, but I'm shocked! You _never_ sleep in," he said as they left the building together. "Let's go to the theater place you were talking about yesterday!"

"Oh…yeah."

"Unless you want to go somewhere else. I'll follow you wherever you go, Marina!"

"Well, I _do_ have something I have to do there," she said vaguely. _Geez, I forgot to tell him a lot of things about the theater. I was so exhausted last night._

"Really? What is it?" Jackson was beaming even more as he stared at her. He sure was peppier than usual today, and he failed to notice the Ecruteak Theater even as they made a beeline for it.

"You'll find out soon," she replied, making an attempt at playfulness. She yawned as she looked away, her gaze set on the grand structure of the theater.

The boy Trainer looked at her with caring eyes, still keeping a light hold on her shoulder. With a sly grin, he laughed briefly. "You know, like this we're almost like a—."

"Marina!" one of the Kimono Girls called from the theater's entrance. The cyan sleeves of her kimono whipped and flapped helplessly as she waved.

Smiling, Marina waved back. "Hi! Am I early?"

"You're just on time! Hurry up so we can start!"

"Okay!" She glanced at Jackson for a second before walking ahead, slipping out of his grip. "You can tell me later, okay?"

As he watched the girl's back, Jackson stood frozen. He made another smile, one that twitched and hid his irritation of being interrupted. "S-Sure, later."

* * *

"Once again."

A paper fan in her fingers, Marina waved it over her head, rushing to take an elegant stance. She mentally sighed but kept her face serene, letting her arm come down slow yet swift despite her struggles to walk her wooden sandals. At her feet, Prince made a disgruntled huff. Hindered by the small, yet heavy, indigo and silver ornament on his head, he slowly took steps with caution.

"Shoulders relaxed, chin up. A little faster now," softly Naoko told them. "You, too, Prince."

The pair tried as she said and whirled, still maintaining a steady posture and smooth movements like step-by-step practices had taught them to do. Marina's eyes barely pinpointed the moment that one of the Kimono Girls tossed a second fan, which she clumsily caught. She simpered and flicked her wrist to open the oriental fan in one movement, turning in unison with her Espeon.

_Wow, this is turning out to be pretty good,_ she thought with a widening smile. But as she bowed her head, a loud bang smacked beside her. She froze on instinct.

"Not again," she heard one of the Kimono Girls, definitely not Naoko, say.

"That was going so well," said another.

Marina gazed down at Prince, who sat and appeared frustrated and unhappy. The oriental decoration had slipped off, and he looked at his Trainer with uncertainty. Smiling slightly, Marina knelt and stroked his head softly.

"It's okay; you did a lot better than last time."

Prince still looked dissatisfied, his ears drooping.

The girl gave him a small hug and patted him again. She fixed the ornament back onto his head. "I know; you want to battle Morty. It won't be long, Prince."

"Eif," the fox responded, rubbing his cheek against her hand.

Clapping erupted from below, and Marina let out a somewhat embarrassed laugh. Jackson and most of Marina's Pokémon cheered from one of the tables closest to the stage. A couple visitors were present, all of which had watching eyes on the young apprentice as well.

"Beautiful as always, Marina!" Jackson called.

"You did well, but there is certainly more room for you and your Espeon to improve," the golden-yellow Kimono Girl added from among the group of her sisters on the stage. The way she changed her speech from rough to elegant while in public was impressive.

Naoko shifted a few steps in front of the girls. "Next you will practice with all of us. If Prince misjudges again, fix it and we will repeat until we get it right," Naoko told her.

Marina nodded and pet Prince once more before standing. "We'll do our best, Naoko."

"Good luck, Marina!" Jackson smiled as he watched the Kimono Girls, including Marina, line up and struck the first pose along with their elemental foxes.

Beside him, Marina's Pokémon settled their eyes on the stage as well; the only one who was missing was Lapras, who Marina decided not to hide from Jackson's eyes at the moment. King the Quilava teased Amber, especially as the little Pikachu look-alike attempted to walk on her hind legs. At one point, the two glared and shared a childish verbal argument, which escalated when they resulted to smacking each other's paws as quickly as they could. Phany the

Phanpy seemed not bothered by their harmless slap fight, smiling merrily at them and at Marina. He looked up and waved his stubby trunk at the ghost Pokémon hovering in the air.

Misdreavus watched them from afar and responded to Phany with just a nod. Her yellow and crimson eyes darted to Prince and Marina, focusing on the purple fox that moved with determination hidden in his own eyes. But the Espeon's intricate headpiece tipped over again, causing another small bang to echo through the spacious theater.

"Muu," she snorted softly and looked away. But inevitably, her eyes moved back. She gazed at Marina, who again comforted Prince with a gentle and encouraging smile. Misdreavus's stern expression waned while she watched the Trainer and Pokémon exchange assuring grins.

"Muu…"


	37. Chapter 37: Nighttime Gym Battle

Remember when I said that this chapter would be heck to write because of the battle? I think I went crazy, because I actually had _fun_ writing this battle. Describing the Gym (the arena is based on Morty's in Pokémon Stadium 2; I loved that freaky floor), the attacks, how Pokémon react to one another…I enjoyed it. I flippin' enjoyed it.

So hopefully you will too!

* * *

**Chapter 37  
**Nighttime Gym Battle

A chilly cold befell Ecruteak City as evening arrived. Naoko and Marina set themselves beside the entrance of the Dance Theater as visitors began flooding in. For only a few moments, the girl Trainer watched them. She held her arms, snuggling them in her powder blue jacket to shake off some coldness. It wasn't long before she found herself a little nervous.

"Wow, is it always like this?" she asked.

"Yes, normally," the ever-calm Naoko responded. "Many more attend the Christmas recital, where we recruit Kimono Girls in Sinnoh. The more Eevee evolutions that are present, the better the show."

"Oh." Marina's stomach churned at the thought. Marina remained silent to hide the nervousness, but smiled as she felt herself become a little excited at the idea of performing with such an audience.

"Under my care, you'll do well, I'm sure."

"I hope I do. I'm looking forward to it."

The elegant woman nodded. Unfolding her arms, Naoko pulled out a transparent case from her sleeve. It contained what looked like a CD, and she held it up and tilted it toward Marina. "Here, we want you to have this. It might be useful."

"What is it?" With a polite and small bow, Marina held the box in her hand. The metallic rings of the disk varied in shades of blue, and etched on its container were the letters, "HM 03 - Surf". The girl nearly gasped, but looked at the woman, elated. "This is…!"

"Yes. It teaches the technique Surf to a Pokémon, so they'll learn how to properly carry you across bodies of water," Naoko explained. "We don't need it, so you can have it."

"Thank you! I'll use it!" Marina grasped the HM in both her hands and bowed. She slid off her backpack to put the gift away as Naoko smiled.

"Naoko," a soft voice called. One of the other Kimono Girls rushed out of the crowd and quickly fixed her flowered barrettes. Her gaze went to Marina and she nodded politely at her while smoothing the folds on her midnight black kimono.

"You need me?" Naoko asked.

"It's getting busy, so yes," she replied.

Looking at Marina again, Naoko made a brief wave. "This is farewell for now, Marina. I wish you luck."

"Mm hm. Bye!" Marina turned and waved back as she quickly ran down the stairs.

As she continued to walk down the street, the sounds of chatting, music, and the pleasant fragrances of the Theater began to fade behind the other sounds of the city. She approached Jackson, who had been waiting for her by a streetlight, which resembled lanterns in this city. He grinned and crossed his arms.

"You ready?"

Touching the six spheres that were clipped to her belt, the girl sprinted a little past him with a hop. "I sure hope I am," she responded.

They took the familiar route past the Pokémon Center and a few of the old houses. The lamps on the sides of the street guided their way brightly.

_I hope the Gym's still open,_ Marina thought.

She sighed and breathed deeply; catching her breath, slightly weathered by the lessons she went through with the Kimono Girls that day. Marina was thankful not only to have the chance to battle Ecruteak's Gym Leader this Friday night, but that the Kimono Girls focused more on improving Marina's own dancing rather than Prince's. She was certain that Morty would use his Gengar once again, so by default Marina would need Prince for the battle.

When reaching the Pokémon Gym, Marina was relieved to see a few dim lights emanating from its windows. Its antique appearance gave off an unsettling air, making her pause. It was far quieter now, and she shifted uncomfortably. The emptiness and the nighttime darkness felt almost ominous. If there was fog, too, she would feel tempted to wait until morning.

"A little creepy, isn't it?" Jackson asked eventually, looking at her from the corner of his eye. He was still smiling, as always, to reassure her that nothing was wrong.

"Yeah, spooky," she laughed it off.

With a start, the girl Trainer walked ahead toward the Ecruteak Gym and entered through the doors, left ajar as they had been the last time she was there. A breath of cold air bit her as she walked in, and she shivered. The only sources of light were two solitary, candle-lit lamps hanging low from the ceiling on each side of the black floor ahead that was the battlefield. She remained still until Jackson breezed by.

"Hello?" he called into the silence. But he scratched his head as there was no response. "I guess they're closed for the night?"

"Then why would the Gym's door be left open like that?" Marina reasonably debated, puzzled and straining to see his face in the dim lighting.

"Search me." Jackson shrugged. As he held his chin, he closed his eyes and formed the cliché thinking pose. But he broke the pose in mere seconds and walked toward the edge of the black plane.

"Hold on a sec." Carefully he stepped at first, but broke into full sprint across the field.

"Jackson!" Marina called after him, yielding to watch. For some time, she stood alone and concentrated on where she saw her friend fade into the shadows. She sighed as she waited in the chilly room. Her fingers lightly touched her Poké Balls again to make sure they were all securely fastened there, though she was surprised at how chilly the metal felt on her fingertips.

_I wonder if it ever gets cold inside of there,_ she wondered.

Her ears then picked up at a faint tap from behind her, causing her to jump and her body to tremble in paranoia. She held her arms and quickly turned around. Only the empty room and the shady lighting outside met her alert eyesight. But her senses still sharpened and failed to soothe herself of her anxiety.

_O…Okay. Maybe I didn't hear that._ Marina held her chilled hands and sighed into them. _Thanks to whatever happened in the Ruins of Alph, I'm so paranoid that just standing in a dark place by myself freaks me out. It's like another crazy Pokémon's going to come out of nowhere and—._

A hand grasped her shoulder. Before she could look, she screamed on instinct and pulled away.

"Woah, woah, calm down!" Jackson's voice reassured hurriedly. "It's just me!"

"Oh…Oh…" Marina stood up straight and faced him, her anxious heart still pounding in her chest. "S-Sorry."

"Were you scared by yourself?" He laughed weakly as a hearty apology. "Sorry about that, I should've brought you with me. But I found the Gym Leader!"

"You did?"

"Yeah. He was busy eating dinner," Jackson informed her in a matter-of-factly tone.

Marina nodded, though half-heartedly. "So when is he going to be done?"

"Now," Morty voiced.

Both Trainers looked across the room, where the young man in blue stood with a Poké Ball ready in one hand. Behind him stood a teenager with two flags in hand; a referee.

"You're back, I see?" Morty asked.

"I am!" Marina proceeded to step into the rectangle outline in white that lay before the shady battlefield, as she had done once before. She stood up straight, as Naoko had taught her to do during dance practice.

"Good. We were about to close up early for the day, but I suppose we have time for another match."

The referee immediately turned to him, the gesture enough proving that he wasn't happy about having to stick around. Morty simply looked back at him, and Marina failed to distinguish his facial expression. But it was enough to make the teenager head for the stand on the sidelines, though muttering under his breath.

"We'll start when I finish announcing the rules," he began quietly at first, but his voice grew louder as he continued with apathy, "Three-on-three battle between the Gym Leader, Morty, and the Challenger…whoever you are."

"I'm Marina, from New Bark Town," Marina introduced with a small smile.

"Right. The Trainer to have all three Pokémon knocked out will lose the match. If the Challenger, Marina of New Bark Town, wins she will receive the official Gym Badge of Ecruteak City, the Fog Badge," the boy rambled on monotonously. He gripped both the flags, which were gold and silver-colored, and swung his arms in the air. "Let the match begin."

As the referee finished his last sentence, a strong breeze came upon them, spinning and whistling sporadically. With it brought a freezing draft that eradicated the only sources of light, which died as the darkness completely engulfed the room. The markings on the black plane and the borders of the battlefield shone luminously lit like a flashlight, making everything appear evermore uncanny.

Marina could feel the coldness pinching her neck and she clutched King's Poké Ball in her hand. "King!" she called and released her fire ermine.

The Quilava's red eyes came alive within the soft glow, focusing ahead of him. Both watched as the Gym Leader tossed the ball in the air. His first choice was the cackling Haunter, who screeched in delight upon spotting Marina. It stretched its claws toward her with its jack-o-lantern grin, pretending to grab her hair from afar. The girl held her pigtails defensively.

"Not today, you!" she snapped. But the jolly creature laughed in its slightly hoarse voice. Marina found herself smiling as well and giggled once in return.

"So it's Haunter versus Quilava," the referee droned. "First match begin."

Haunter hovered and spun playfully, energized by the shadows around it. From the ground, King kept eye contact, but was taken aback as it vanished from sight. A roar erupted behind him, and he leapt and whirled around, the fire on his hide flickering. Again, his enemy had hidden itself.

Marina watched as this happened and said, "Just keep your guard, King! When you get the chance, attack with Ember!"

"Prepare for another Astonish, Haunter," Morty called into the darkness.

Tense and solid in his stance, King nodded. His gaze swept across the battlefield, pawing at the illuminated markings under him. Another spontaneous shriek tore the silence, and immediately King's flames rejuvenated. They roared as its wielder opened his mouth wide, a flurry of fire spurred from him in a bright display of reds and yellows.

Spinning wildly, Haunter maneuvered in vain when the flames enveloped it. Finally breaking free into the cold air above, the area around them returned to its peculiar dark glimmer when King's fire died down.

"Curse!" Morty ordered.

Facing him for a moment, the ghost Pokémon's permanent grin grew as Haunter again vanished.

"Don't let it get you, King!" Marina yelled to her partner.

The Quilava began to sprint around the eerie black plane, looking left and right as his flames revived in his head and hide once more. He stopped briefly as a black energy began zapping him of energy; the Curse technique had been launched. But he continued to run, just enough to avoid one of Haunter's glowing black claws.

"King, Flame Wheel!" Marina ordered urgently. "Now!"

Jumping, King pivoted and released flames all around him. He ignored the pain tormenting him and tackled into Haunter. Its screeching voice echoed as the gas ghost sank onto the Gym floor.

"Haunter is unable to battle," muttered the referee, lifting one of the flags; the color indistinguishable in the dark. "Gym Leader Morty, choose your next Pokémon."

"Good job, Marina!" Jackson cheered from behind Marina.

With a grin, the girl Trainer looked over her shoulder at him. The sound of a rasping breath caused her to jump back to the battle field. Hovering besides Morty was another Haunter, which made no movements of glee. Its figure was larger, eyes glowing bright red in a way that instantly brought unease; it was a dark poltergeist in comparison to its previous, jocular brother.

_Wow, this one's scary,_ Marina thought with a frown.

"The next Pokémon is Haunter," the referee said as the creature moved toward King at a gradual pace. "Let the battle begin."

Beginning in a deep laugh, the Haunter floated slowly around its opponent. King, glaring, moved his body with it and flinched as it feigned a lunge. His fire sputtered as he leapt, flinging himself at Haunter, who backed away to avoid getting hit.

"King, use Ember!" Marina commanded. But as King spewed the fiery spheres, the Haunter deteriorated into the shadows.

"Shadow Punch," ordered the calm owner of the sardonic Haunter. The ghost appeared and socked King on the back of his head within a split second afterward. Tumbling, King faced Haunter with a severe growl.

"Ember again!"

"Night Shade, Haunter!"

Haunter flew back as King dashed at it shooting fire bullets from his mouth. A dark violet veil shrouded around him, causing him to stop and teeter about in pain.

"Charge at it with your Flame Wheel while it's still close," Marina called. Her voice had trembled as she watched her Pokémon painfully shake of and thrash through the Night Shade.

Speedily running, crimson fire enveloped King when he tackled into it. With only a brief cry, Haunter fell along with King on the hard dark ground, escaping by vanishing. The heat of the flames' heat, growing hot enough to reveal its rare teal shade, extended across the arena before they dispersed.

"It's okay, you're doing good!" Marina encouraged him when she saw King heave a deep sigh.

"Magu," the Quilava replied. He smirked through another shock from the Curse attack, and trembled upon the reappearance of Haunter from high above him. At once, he triggered his flames, which both hit and missed as it dived down toward him. King ran as it shot a ray of bright stars at him, still firing the crimson-green embers.

"Haunter, use Mean Look!"

"King, Smokescreen!" Marina responded to Morty's order.

In a brief motion toward his Trainer, King whirled and chucked a gray sphere that exploded in a thick, gray haze. The violet Pokémon soared into the spreading smoke cloud. A shriek tore the temporary silence and fire broke free from the dense atmosphere, followed by another pained roar.

With the sudden sound cutting short, Marina sighed nervously as she peered into the smoke. She could barely tell the difference between the cloud and the darkness of the Gym. Popping from the smoke was Haunter, noticeably scarred with more burns than it had since entering. The blue-haired girl clutched King's Poké Ball.

"King, use Flame Wheel and keep your eyes shut!" Crawling out of the smokescreen, King followed her voice for a moment. Marina took only a second to hold out her Poké Ball and shout, "Return!" King looked at her before evaporating into the red light that brought him into the safety and comfort of the sphere.

_Yes, managed to avoid the Mean Look!_

"The Challenger, whose name escapes me, has chosen to return her Quilava," the referee announced the obvious. "Choose your next Pokémon. Quickly."

Clipping King's Poké Ball to the left side of her waist, Marina reached for Phany's. But as she did so, she bumped another and accidentally detached it from her belt. She attempted to grab it, but the ball smacked on the floor and opened before she could. Her eyes widened as she stared face-to-face with her apathetic Misdreavus, who shifted toward Haunter. The little ghost's frown flipped to a smile, unfazed by the dark look it gave her in return.

"Um, Misdreavus," Marina picked up her Poké Ball, "Sorry, I didn't mean to send you out, so—."

"The Challenger's next Pokémon is Misdreavus!" the young referee yelled. "Commence the next battle!"

"W-What? But that's not what I...!" Marina quieted a little, turning back at Misdreavus.

"Muu." The little ghost looked back at her for some time with the same smirk, the edges of her skirt wavering when she flew by toward the battlefield. Misdreavus hovered near Haunter, not looking back at Marina, who gazed in worry.

_Oh no...This could end up bad._

In an instant, her Pokémon's pupils thinned as her expression darkened at Haunter, who twitched in response. Misdreavus spun high toward the ceiling, her figure fading.

"That was Mean Look," Morty said. He looked at Marina expectantly. "A smart move, on the Pokémon's part."

Marina made a short sigh. _Misdreavus, I hope you listen to me this time._

A curious red glow descended from the ceiling, moving close to Haunter. A strand of crimson beads shone brightly in front of Haunter's stern face. In apprehension, it touched one of the jewels with its claw. Suddenly, a loud and shrill shriek sent it flying back in shock and pain, and Marina as well as the others cringed at the earsplitting cry. Once it ended, a delicate laugh sounded from the necklace as it sped toward Haunter, who retreated haphazardly.

"That's Misdreavus. Shadow Punch it as it gets closer!" Morty called.

Recovering, Haunter reeled back one of its burnt hands, a dark power emanating from it. It waited for Misdreavus, who flew a wiggling path as she still appeared to be a string of red beads. Its eyes narrowed as it endured the stinging that pervading through its burns.

Marina watched as this happened, eyeing the glowing figure with concern. _Can Misdreavus see Haunter's attack?_ Staring silently a little longer, she stood firmly. "Misdreavus, Psybeam!"

In the dim lighting, she could spot Misdreavus's little figure fade into view. A second later, rainbow-colored beam shot from her eyes, nailing Haunter in the face before she could get close. Afterward, she ascended and fired rounds of Psybeams until she forced it to land on the black plane. With a deflating groan, Haunter flinched but went limp.

"Morty's Haunter is unable to battle." The referee, hitting his ears repeatedly to fix them from Misdreavaus's previous screeching, held up one of the flags again with his voice containing annoyance still. "The Gym Leader will now select his last Pokémon."

"Muuma," Misdreavus sang in a merry confidence. She swerved away from the unmoving Haunter as it retreated into its Poké Ball. Flying downward she stopped and floated nearby her Trainer.

Marina stared in surprise, and the Pokémon looked back with an expression she couldn't see in the lighting. Feeling her spirits rise, the girl smiled. "Good job, Misdreavus! You listened!"

"Muu," the little ghost responded airily.

"You must be in a good mood today."

"Muu." The reply sounded more or less like the previous one.

Marina giggled. "Do you like me again?"

"Muu."

For a few moments, she watched Misdreavus blankly. She tilted her head. "Muu?"

"Muu!" Misdreavus replied at once, wearing a smile. Before Marina could say anything else, Misdreavus turned and fluttered back toward the field.

"Wha…" Marina burst out in sudden laughter. Whether Misdreavus was playing or mocking her words, she found it amusing and cute.

"The Gym Leader has chosen Gengar as his last Pokémon," the referee droned. "Let the last—and hopefully _last_—battle for the night commence."

This time, Misdreavus was silent. She stared at the chubby ghost that stared back with a wide, toothy smile. The little ghost cocked her head to the side, scowling as the Gengar held out its hand and beckoned her to come.

Narrowing one of its eyes and frowning, Gengar let its arm fall to its side. "Gen?"

"Muuma muu." Misdreavus's voice was wary, to which Gengar let out a howl of hysterical laughter. The frown twisted further on her face and she clicked her tongue as she watched the ungrateful ghost express its amusement.

"Misdreavus," Marina paused, "Start off with a Psybeam!"

Misdreavus followed the order and swept down firing the energy beam. Gengar immediately stopped its laughing and avoided the attack, shooting her a crazed grin. This only infuriated her and pushed her to fire rapid Psybeams without mercy. Many of the attacks went in vain; as if treating it as a game of tag, the Gengar danced about and failed to show any sort of weakness or pain.

"Gengar, use Mean Look!" Morty ordered.

"Mean Look?" Marina gazed at the Gym Leader's vague figure across the battlefield. She touched Prince's Poké Ball, biting her lip.

"Genga!" Gengar vanished and appeared before Misdreavus, who glared angrily. When her enemy's eyes glowed eerily, she stubbornly refused to back down and hence returned it with a similar stare of her own. Both Pokémon's gazing pierced each other coldly, Gengar grinning at the negative energy while Misdreavus severely threw it several dirty looks.

"A Mean Looking contest between ghost Pokémon?" Jackson asked and crossed his arms. "Just look at them go! There isn't even a purpose for Misdreavus to use Mean Look now that Morty's down to his last Pokémon..."

His words barely managed to register in Marina's mind, as she was hardly listening. The thoughts in her head whirled and debated amongst themselves as her intent eyes kept watch of the glaring ghosts, her clammy hands both holding the Poké Balls belonging to Misdreavus and Prince.

_Morty's probably going to have Misdreavus Cursed,_ she predicted. _I can't return her like I did with King; the only way for Prince to battle Gengar now is for Misdreavus to faint. But Misdreavus is doing so well right now. I don't know if she'll even look at me if she loses. Then again... _

With a start, her sight snapped at her attention as she witnessed Misdreavus rapidly producing its multi-colored beams once more. "Misdreavus, try using Confuse Ray!" she advised.

Her Pokémon paused for a moment, glancing at her.

"Shadow Ball, Gengar!" Morty ordered.

Gengar formed a dark sphere in its grasp and then quickly spiked it like a volley ball toward its opponent, who narrowly avoided and shot a bright ray of light into its eyes. Stumbling back in a melodramatic manner, the Pokémon clumsily landed on the arena. It tried to regain its balance in vain, kicking its short, cumbersome feet in the air.

Misdreavus soared toward Gengar with a confident smirk. Once hovering over the wailing Pokémon, she fired a Psybeam at it, but paused to watch its reaction. Her eyes then traveled toward Marina's direction once more, specifically at a Poké Ball in her hand. "Muu..."

Marina herself, noticing the stare, blinked. "What is it? Use Psybeam again while you can!"

_Though, Prince..._

It took a second longer of her observing before Misdreavus murmured, "Muu." Yet this time, it was devoid of negligence.

"Spite, Gengar," the Gym Leader coolly commanded.

As if the flailing were an act, Gengar flipped back on its feet and opened its gaping mouth. Three dark, peculiar spheres darted and surrounded Misdreavus, vanishing off without a moment to spare. Misdreavus shook off a dizziness that plagued her and her eyes lit up in preparation for another Psybeam. However, the light stayed and refused to shoot out. At once, Misdreavus stopped the attack, puzzled.

"Genga!" Gengar crazily laughed. It hurled a sparking fist at her, sending her flying away from the forced of the attack. Exasperated and helpless, Misdreavus resorted to fleeing around the battlefield, keeping low on the ground to use the glowing lights as a week cover from Gengar's random Shadow Balls that it tossed at her. The little ghost was still hit at times and she grew more fatigued, her stamina whittling away.

"Misdreavus! Um..." Marina trailed off, unable to decide on her next command.

_She can't use Psybeam now because of Spite...? What other attacks does Misdreavus know? There's Astonish, but Misdreavus can't last long enough to take down Gengar's remaining health._

An idea came to mind, one that would take some risky sacrifices to have it work. The idea made her hesitate, but she looked at the Poké Ball belonging to her Espeon.

"Misdreavus, please, use Perish Song!"

Everyone looked at her with surprise; Marina could not tell this, as the lighting veiled their expressions well. But her determination didn't fail her, especially as Misdreavus shot into the air with her ruby necklace giving off a dark red light. Their eyes met for a second, or perhaps her eyes only met Prince's Poké Ball, and Misdreavus glared down on her ill-willed enemy.

Shouting a final, "Muu," she opened her mouth and sung.

Never had Marina heard such an outlandish and eerie singing voice before. It wasn't near horrid like scratching sadistically on a chalkboard, but instead it was almost soothing if not for the unsteady tone and entrancing echoes that followed it. It was so bone-chillingly clear; every vibration, each breath, that Marina shivered at the first few seconds of the sacrificing soliloquy. She had heard Pokémon sing before, even Perish Songs, but it was only on television. The real deal was much more haunting.

Gengar rolled about in discomfort. Black bands of glowing energy trapped it, mercilessly constricting it of movement. Misdreavus released a slight wail and continued to sing the dark lullaby. The bonds had surrounded her as well, for Perish Song zaps both the opponent and the user's energy. With guilt, Marina could imagine the pain Misdreavus must have felt.

_Misdreavus..._

Suddenly, she felt something around her neck tighten. She instinctively moved her hand to her neck, and as she felt it, her fingertips sensed the rose clasp of her black choker, hidden under the collar of her shirt. This made her a little nervous, and she breathed deeply only to almost gag.

_T-This thing is way too tight!_ But as she made the mental conclusion, it stopped; the choker felt normal and comfortable again. _What...what was that about?_

"Hey, Marina, are you okay?" She heard Jackson ask above the wavering tones of Misdreavus's Perish Song, which now seemed to be fading away. From the glowing lights on the floor that illuminated his face, she could tell he was worried.

Quickly, Marina shook her head and forced a smile. "I'm fine, I'm fine!"

But she suddenly realized that the song's presence had faded away, yielding to a peaceful yet unsettling silence. Tensing, Marina returned her gaze to the battlefield. Then she noticed it; Misdreavus was resting on the ground, out cold, and Gengar was still standing, though significantly exhausted. Even with Misdreavus unconscious, the bands still wrapped greedily around its slouching body.

The referee was facing her, probably with expectancy. "Challenger whose name escapes me, return your Pokémon and choose your next one," he said.

"S-Sorry!" Marina apologized and quickly bowed. She returned Misdreavus as soon as possible, smiling at it before putting it away and holding up Prince's. With a deep sigh to relax her sensitive nerves, she whispered in a smile, "Here we go again. Good luck."

* * *

Now what will happen?  
As it is now, Morty has his Gengar left. Marina has Prince and a weakened King, but Prince has a score to settle with Gengar. Will Prince win easily over Gengar due to the effects of Misdreavus's Perish Song, or will he again be defeated? You'll find out soon enough.

Oh, and there _will_ be more Kenta. Eventually! I have my plans.

Hope to update soon!


	38. Chapter 38: Untied Conclusions

Quick update! A short-ish chapter compared to the last one. But a quicker update is better, right?

* * *

**Chapter 38  
**Untied Conclusions

Prince stood firmly on the dark battlefield, his deep navy eyes brought to life by the shimmering white markings below his paws. The jewel on his forehead blinked for a millisecond and he twitched his forked tail. He kept a prim pose as he observed the sorry state of his wounded opponent before him.

"That Espeon again," Morty stated.

"There's no way I'd leave him out of this. He didn't like how the last battle ended," replied Marina. She grinned as she finally put away Misdreavus's Poké Ball, patting it.

_Thanks, Misdreavus._

"The battle's already won, Marina! Just beat down that Gengar!" Jackson called beside her.

"Right!" Marina acknowledged her friend with a nod, but then focused back on her Espeon. "Ready, Prince?"

"Eif," Prince mewed, determination in his tone.

"_Alright,_" began the disgruntled referee at the sidelines. "Next round will be Gengar versus Espeon. Begin!"

"Prince, Bite!"

With a quick flick of his ears, the lavender fox slipped into a sprint. Gengar, letting out a snicker despite the torturous bands that choked him, formed and shot a shadowy sphere in his direction. Unfaltering, Prince evaded and continued his approach.

"Use Shadow Punch, Gengar," Morty ordered calmly.

Frowning, the large ghost shook its stubby arm and floated just barely into the air. It sped toward Prince, whose crimson jewel sparked again. He paused, curiously, and waited. Midway through his opponent's lunge, the black rings let out more static, causing Gengar to howl and slide into the cold black ground. From there, Prince started again, sinking his fangs into Gengar before fleeing a moment later.

"Eifi," he sighed and stood not too far from the flailing ghost without a single sneer. This seemed to anger Gengar, who glared and muttered irritably. Simply, the fox tilted his head and shifted his gaze to Marina expectantly.

Recognizing the stare, Marina smiled. "Prince, use Confusion!"

Prince nodded as he comprehended his order. Yet he stayed unmoving when again the shard on his forehead blinked. Gengar slipped while standing on its feet, wearing a tired frown. As it did so, Prince slowly moved into a battle stance, softly barking to encourage it to fight back. Gengar bawled in laughter. It emanated with electrical power, to which Prince twitched. Soon the bright yellow static was producing enough light to light a good portion of the room.

"Prince, dodge it!" Marina called. _Why isn't Prince attacking?_

Her Espeon gracefully leaped away as Gengar swung its arm down on him, but the ghost pivoted and sprung after him in pursuit. The sparking fist hit Prince with a forceful smack, sending him ricocheting back onto the ice-cold floor. Gengar let out a loud, strained laugh until it noticed Prince's narrow eyes open.

"Eifie eif," Prince responded coolly and stood. The Pokémon eyed each other down. Gengar then let out a dull roar as another dark Shadow Ball generated in its palm.

Morty said nothing of the technique, crossing his arms with a solemn composure to match Prince's.

"Prince, try a Psybeam!" Marina ordered.

Gengar snarled with a large, stressed smile, unfaltering. Prince smiled back, a small grin on his muzzle that could barely be seen; it was in response not to his opponent, but in the short prediction he had made using his ruby jewel again. Gengar approached and tossed its bomb of energy at him, and Prince jumped out of the way, preparing only a fraction of a Psybeam on its jewel.

The constraints around Gengar sent another shockwave of pain, stopping it dead in its path. Prince fixed its posture and stared down the gas ghost, which grinned wider with a weak chuckle.

The black restraints vanished in a sickening crack. Gengar collapsed instantly, closing its eyes. The Espeon flicked his ears and shifted his head toward his Trainer, who waited in anticipation.

Morty recalled his Pokémon without a word, but with an admittedly small grin.

A flag shot in the air on Marina's side of the battlefield. "Gengar has fainted. The winner of this battle is the Challenger, Marina from who-knows-where," the referee announced. As if his words bore magic, after he spoke the ominous lights marking the floor flickered and dimmed, and the candles all returned with a warm glow.

Marina didn't hold back her grin as she broke into a run toward Prince, who spun toward her. He meowed calmly even as the girl knelt and pulled him into a tight embrace. "We won, Prince!" she exclaimed.

"Eif!" Prince cooed back.

"Challenger, receive your Fog Badge from the Gym Leader," ordered the referee tediously with a smile of his own. He was rather eager to go home, as he had been all along. "Anytime now."

Undisturbed, Prince purred as Marina stroked his head a few more times and stood. The girl motioned the fox to follow her as she made her way toward Morty. The collected young man had retrieved a small silver case and took out a blue-gray pin. Now with the lamps revived, Marina could see his lazily calm and satisfied face as he handed her the Ecruteak Gym Badge.

"Congratulations, Marina," he said, "I can say now that you're worthy of this badge."

"Thank you!" the girl replied simply, despite her yearning desire to say more or just bounce around the Gym in her excitement. It was the first Badge she had won by herself since Violet City. She had battled together with Silver for her second badge, while Goldenrod City's Gym Leader, Whitney, just gave her badge away without a fight as wholesome thanks. Marina grinned sincerely as she pulled the collar of her mini jacket, pinning the Fog Badge beside the other three.

Four badges. She was already halfway through to earn the eight she needed to participate in the Johto League. The time that had passed seemed to be so short, and it was hard for her to believe it was only November.

"Where are you headed to next?" Morty asked. "Just out of curiosity."

"Oh." The girl turned back to him, as she had begun to walk away to leave with an ecstatic Jackson. "I'm going to Olivine City next, I think."

"Eusine, my acquaintance you met near the Burned Tower, was headed in that same direction," admitted the Gym Leader, "So don't be surprised if a man in a purple suit comes charging after you."

Marina had to let out a sudden fit of giggles, which she recovered from quickly. "Thanks for the warning," she laughed.

"Enjoy the rest of your travels."

She nodded, bowed, and turned away, Prince bounding by her heels as she happily sprinted across the jet black battlefield.

* * *

Night had well fallen onto the quiet town of New Bark, the only bright ambiance shimmering from the houses' lights. The roads were otherwise empty, due to a severe thunderstorm that had passed over. A peculiar kind of silence pervaded through the neighborhood, even amongst the wild Pokémon nearby, unsettled as the final growls of thunder remained.

May climbed the staircase by herself and arrived in her room. Well, it was her and her sister's room, but due to Marina's journey she was never home, so it was practically all May's now. A couple lights were left on while she ate dinner, along with the single candle that filled the place with a filling, warm smell. The candle would act as a night light if the power were to go out again. Not like she needed a nightlight anyhow—maybe she did, but she wouldn't dare admit it.

The television was still on playing footage of a Pokémon battle from Kanto's most recent Pokémon League.

May didn't give as much as a glance at it before sitting down at the low-rise table in the middle of the room. A couple of Pokémon plush dolls sat motionlessly, smiles stitched on their small, adorable faces. Shoving one aside, the nine-year-old rested her head on her arms, regrettably shifting her head toward the TV. She watched with a blank gaze, the filling dinner she had eaten almost soothing her to sleep.

"Hmm," she mumbled.

On the screen, the battle showed a bubbly and round water rabbit, Azumarill, facing off against a tall yellow Pokémon. It was of the Electric-type and had the advantage in type-match up, May blandly noted, and it was strong despite the lame blank stare its eyes constantly gave off.

As expected, the battle was short with the Light Pokémon known as Ampharos being the winner. When the screen faded out from Ampharos's Trainer praising his Pokémon, it displayed the large, overly-intricate tourney tree. Half of the participants listed went dark, and May only made an aloof sigh and nearly buried her head in her arms. Her brother's bright picture burned in the corner of her eye.

How long had it been since she had last seen her brother in person? She would almost forget if she hadn't cared so much about her brother—a person that everyone, including her, in her family and town cherished. But the days turned to weeks, then to months, and then...

"Two years," May softly murmured to herself, "Ever since Chris started his stupid _journey_."

Her eyes stayed glued to the screen, which she didn't bother to keep track of any longer. She felt the beginnings of discomfort as she excavated her thoughts again, knowing well she would scrape up the same clues that would lead to the same conclusion.

At the start, her brother had contacted his family very often at first when he left home, talking to everyone about what was going on as he went around Johto. May remembered it well and fondly. It was always exciting and a big fuss to see who could get to the phone first, and then she, her sister and parents would sit in the living room and took turns talking. Everything about it made her feel inspired to become a Trainer herself, especially as he became the Champion of the second Johto League Tournament he participated in. Chris spoke often about everywhere he went, from Violet City to Blackthorn City—landmarks like the Ruins of Alph and the Tin Tower. The freedom of traveling, May remembered, with his Pokémon was the greatest thing he had ever done. She remembered his confident, smiling face he always wore in pictures and on television. He never regretted it one bit, and everyone couldn't be happier for him.

But perhaps he enjoyed it a little too much. Eventually, Chris began to contact them less and less. Whenever it was mentioned, he would apologize and say he had less time to do anything besides training Pokémon. Or catching Pokémon. Or training Pokémon. Or battling with Pokémon. Or talking to Trainers who had Pokémon. Anything that had to do with Pokémon, really. It got to the point where it worried their parents, because Chris seemed distracted sometimes and he never said much about himself. The get-togethers whenever he called were soon dropped, as there wasn't much he had to say anymore.

Strangest of all, he always wanted to talk to Marina. Sure, he wanted to hear everyone's voices every time he called, but he always told Marina about legends he learned more about, like the Legendary Trio of Johto. It probably had to do with Marina's old fantasy story that she always used when they were younger; something about talking legendries and weird-colored Pokémon on an uncharted island. It was a great idea to use when she and May played make-believe, and May remembered at one time Marina tried to trick her into believing the story was true. But Marina eventually admitted it was false, after the scolding their parents put her through whenever she even mentioned it. May supposed that Chris wanted to fuel Marina's lively creativity.

A loud, demanding bark caused May to jump up. Awkwardly sitting up straight, she looked around, but soon relaxed. It had come from the large, fluffy fire dog that appeared on the battlefield inside the television set. She laughed in spite of herself, but put her head down right after.

"But," the little girl said in a quiet voice. "There was Dad..."

Her father, Norman, was just the opposite of Chris when it came to contacting his family. He was always busy with his job in Hoenn and his attempt to obtain his new career of interest: a Gym Leader. Yet, he always found time to call, even going great lengths to visit when possible. No matter what, he was consistent. He never failed to talk to May.

Unlike her brother—and now her sister, too. Marina was falling down the same unfair route, and at an even more alarming rate than Chris had.

May paused. Her love for her sister tried to prevent her from thinking such a thing, but enough was enough. It had been well over a week since Marina last called from Goldenrod City, which was her _first_ call even though she had started her journey over two months ago—maybe it was almost three months ago, May couldn't remember anymore. Yet the last time Marina had called May, Marina had promised to call more often. She _promised_. Anger rose in May's heart. What could her sister be doing to not call her?

Were Pokémon really more important than her family?

A pang of guilt slapped her, and May looked down at her lap—at the skirt of her school uniform. Since Marina, Kenta, and Jackson all left on their "Pokémon journeys", Professor Elm had been increasingly busy. With time he couldn't afford to use on a single child, May had to attend a school full time along with the rest of the kids in New Bark Town. This was not a problem, as she had friends of her own and was no longer interested in learning extensively about Pokémon, but that wasn't the point.

Because of Pokémon, Chris stopped calling his family. Because Marina and her best friends left to become Pokémon Trainers, they did not contact May anymore. Pokémon, Pokémon, Pokémon...it had caused her nothing but trouble and grief, and she was quickly getting sick of it.

May yawned. She had suddenly realized how sleepy she felt, and she gratefully turned off the racket her television was making.

As she moved past Marina's bed to grab her pair of pajamas from the dresser, she paused. Her head turned to the blue sheets that blanketed the mattress, specifically the fluffy pillow. Upon walking closer with interest, she gasped as she recognized the little green and white sphere left cleanly next to the pillow. It was what Marina called her "Neo Ball," a trinket Marina had for years. May remembered that Marina held it closer whenever she was upset. Seeing it out in the open was abnormal in itself, since Marina usually hid it away until she needed it. But her sister cherished the little fake Poké Ball.

"Why would Marina forget this?" May questioned as she lifted the little sphere in her hands. "She'd never forget to bring it, would she?"

"May, it's time for bed!" Caroline's voice called from the bottom of the staircase.

"Okay, Mom!" May called back, clutching the soft green Poké Ball in her palm. She quickly pulled on her pajamas and turned the lights off, making her way to her own bed with help from the candle light. As she slid into the quilt, she made sure to slip the ball under her pillow.

"G'night," she whispered to the empty room, "Everyone."

* * *

As said earlier: shorter chapter and quicker update this time around. Hopefully the next one will be written quickly too. I want to keep writing, so very much!

However... I wish the nights were longer. XD


	39. Chapter 39: The Brewing Storm

Happy to see you all so frequently lately.  
Plenty of progress with writing, mostly because of the inspiration I've had for a while now. This is what happens when I have it, plenty of time, and the writing fluently comes to my mind. I love it!

I'm seriously considering revising the first chapters. I only skimmed through Chapter 1 yesterday and...Wow. I wanted to rip it to pieces. XD And to think that poorly written thing is the first chapter that readers see! Not only that, but chapter two is filled with old, inaccurate information (Suicune DNA...? What? It's not totally incorrect, but a little off.). Chapter three and so on might need random editing, but I digress.

Hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 39  
**The Brewing Storm

Steam filled the bathroom, only to be dissolved by the droning vent in the ceiling. Marina finished combing her damp blue hair, and wore a small smile when the fog in the mirror cleared. Gently, she placed the brush on the counter and looked at her reflection.

The jet-black choker hugged her neck, disturbing her innocent appearance. Most of the day, it hid underneath the collar of her shirt. Seeing as that rendered her wearing it as pointless, she had tried to take if off a few times. The rose clasp failed to release, however, which caused her to panic a little. In a successful attempt to pacify her fears, she had assured that she would try again another day.

"Hm," she murmured. She leaned close to the mirror, concentrating only on her irises. They were certainly green, a brilliant evergreen shade at that.

"They were red back then..."

_Last Friday,_ she concluded in her mind. _I could've sworn that they were...even Bugsy—._

"But that wasn't Bugsy at all," Marina said quietly so as no one could hear her. "It was..."

_Latios..._

The Pokémon knew her, and she knew him before he disguised himself as the Gym Leder of Azalea Town. Though she could not remember having him in Pokémon form, he seemed to have the answers to all her questions—and he would have given them to her had she not refused it. He did not answer his phone, no matter how much she called. She somewhat regretted the panicked decision she had made at the time, wondering just how much less confused she would be if she had accepted. She was fearful and ran away from the issues, but now she was beginning to desire some closure. If they ever crossed paths again, she would have plenty to talk to him about.

But for now, she would have to continue her journey as normally as she could—if she could.

Marina's eyes shifted downward, and her mirror image mimicked the solemn motion. She gazed at the lavender bandana, which she had folded neatly next to her. For some time, she stayed very still. Her fingers groped the cloth with a gentle touch, and she narrowed her eyes briefly. Her mind pulled forth the vague image of the powerful sword she had held—and the scythe-like zephyrs produced by it.

Marina frowned and let her arm pull away. She could barely recall the incident at Lake Alph any longer. It used to be crisp, with every detail laid out for her to return to, unpleasant as it was. But now the battle she had waged with her Lapras was a confusing collage of blurs. Reason explained that what she went through was intense and traumatic, thus causing this scary slip in recollection.

She knew that the incident had happened, and that fact would never go away.

The actions she had taken were not hers; that much she could guess. Though she had been rescued by whatever it was, it was that same brilliant power turned on her best friend. She could still clearly remember the disbelief on his face when she had finally regained control.

The girl shook her head and slammed her hands on the counter; having the room for herself that particular night, she was more than happy to make a little noise without consequence.

"Chris is right; I still don't know anything about what really happened. Thinking about it only makes me even more worried. And Bugsy—I mean Latios said that it wasn't my fault." She clenched her hands. "And… I know it wasn't, too.

"But..."

With a final sigh, Marina tried to smile at herself in the mirror. The false effort could be seen through with ease. She ignored this and started for the door, but slowly came to a stop. She looked over her shoulder, eyeing her cherished bandana. She grasped her longer bangs between her fingers, looking at it solemnly.

"I really hope you're okay, Kenta," she softly whispered. She turned away and left the bathroom.

Settled on the desk of her room were Amber and King, who jumped with a start as their Trainer walked toward them. Amber wore a heavy frown that immediately disappeared when she spotted Marina, waving her little arms in her direction. Without a care of the Quilava that looked at her in slight disbelief, the Pokémon bounced and wriggled her soft red rabbit ears.

"Plasupla!"

"Hello, Amber," Marina greeted and patted her head.

_"I can't believe this little critter, Marina,"_ her Quilava spoke. The white collar that enabled him to speak was fastened around his neck, reciting the translation. Yet it was softer and harder to comprehend over King's real voice, more so than its predecessor was.

The girl turned to him. "Looks like that one's going to break too, isn't it?"

_"As long as it—dieselittunafusewibellsprout-like last time__, then I'm fine,"_ King groaned.

"Eheh. I'll miss being able to talk to you so easily though." Marina moved her hand away from Amber to pet King's crimson-gold fur. The Pokémon nodded in agreement, closing his eyes.

_"W__e'll deal."_ His eyelids opened only a sliver and looked at the baby Pokémon, who was shooting him a childish glower. He made a disgruntled snort.

"Plaaasu!" Not making eye contact with him or her Trainer, Amber kicked her little feet and looked at the lamp.

"What's going on?" Puzzled, Marina stood up straight and looked at both of her Pokémon with her hands held behind her.

The Quilava snorted with amusement. A second later, he turned to her attentively. _"__Hey, I talked to Misdreavus."_

"What did Muu-chan say?" Marina asked as she pulled out the desk's rolling chair and descended into it comfortably.

_"__What?"_ King looked at her questioningly.

"I'm trying to think of a nickname for her," she responded. "She said 'muu' a lot in the last gym battle, and I think she was playing."

"Magu," he grunted and lazily rolled on his side. _"__Anyhow, Muu-chan,"_ he made sure to emphasize his teammate's new name, _"Told__ me that she fought because of Prince's determination. Also, Gengar was a__—rudebegabigaprix."_ King seemed to laugh softly at the last part, and though the collar failed to get it across, his Trainer smiled.

Marina tilted her head thoughtfully and sat back in her chair.

_So that's why she listened? She wanted to help Prince win and gain his honor again, even if she had to sacrifice herself to make it easier._ Opening her mouth, she covered it with her hand as she let out a silent yawn.

_"But y'know,"_ the alternate-colored Quilava had to pause to copy her, _"Dang, yawns are contagious... But really, she did say something about you."_

"Really?" In her maintained interest, Marina sleepily turned in her chair to look at him.

_"__She said that you're a nice Trainer."_

"I hope that means she'll listen to me from now on," she replied with a grin. "She's adorable and I'd like to use her more often. Once the others reach her level, I mean."

_"It should. I don't like drama."_

For some time, it was silent aside from the faint ticking sound from the clock at the edge of the wooden desk. King smiled and watched as Marina's eyes closed with her head nodding a bit. He chuckled as she snapped awake.

_"Ha__ ha, you're sleepy,"_ he quickly stated.

"Yup." Marina smiled, giggling a little.

"Plaaaaaaa..." The two turned to the other side of the desk as they heard the drawn-out sound that continued. Amber sat, yawning with her head facing the ceiling. As she finished, she bowed her little head and rubbed her eyes. There was more silence, and Amber turned to them.

_"Dang,"_ King said, _"You're a weird cri__tter, yawning—longertrudwaildid__."_

Amber pointed at him angrily, much to the ermine's playful sneer. "Plas! Plasu plaplusu!" But she stopped her squeak-filled retorts and looked at him with drowsy irritation. She closed her eyes, smiling as Marina stroked her head gently. Marina turned to her and held her little body in her arms, tenderly carrying and petting the little Pokémon.

"You need to go to sleep too," she said. Without a fuss, Amber cuddled close to Marina's chest and closed her eyes. Her small figure slowly relaxed as she soon drifted off to sleep.

_"L__ike a baby__."_

"Shh," Marina hushed as she quietly recalled the little creature into its new Poké Ball. She then reached for the Quilava's, which rested next to the lamp. "It's time for bed. We're going to set off again tomorrow, so we'll need rest too."

King watched as his trainer grasped the little red and white ball. He softly whined, _"Can__ I please, please, please sleep in the bed, just this once? Preferably on the pillow.__"_

"Nope, not this time," she said and unbuckled the high-tech collar.

"Magu," King responded somewhat in his feigned annoyance. His head bobbed sleepily as he pressed the button on his Poké Ball and slipped into the metal sphere.

Marina was sure to handle the two Poké Balls with care as she attached them to her belt, which rested on the bedpost. Her hand advanced to the light fixture and held the beaded switch. With a click, her surroundings fell to the darkness that yielded only to the shimmering moon outside.

With a sleepy yawn, she curled into her blankets and gradually fell asleep.

* * *

The same apathetic moon shimmered over the port city southwest of Ecruteak. Uncoordinated sea winds whistled keenly between the crammed alleyways. Below the docks and boats, the ocean rolled up against them. At times, the water even crashed over onto the streets bordering it, retreating as much as it could before bashing again into the cement.

The broken waves sprinkled over the teenager's cloak and spiky blond hair, causing him to turn to the sea. He looked out into the disturbed body of water that contained the oncoming tropical storm soon to come. Or was it a hurricane? The boy should have kept track of it, as it affected when he would leave for Cianwood Island and, ultimately, Cianwood City's pharmacy. He did not act like it, but he was stubborn to stick to his mission; so he arrived too early despite the hindrances that came his way. His ride obviously hadn't come yet, and he had been waiting for several hours. He did not mind this for now, for the vast ocean was a novel and refreshing sight for him.

He noted, optimistically, that even if his ride did not arrive, his target would have to enter the city eventually. Olivine City had a Pokémon Gym, just like Cianwood. In that case, it would make his mission easier, avoiding the tedious travel over the ocean. He would return home quickly with his target, making for a swift job well done.

_Of course, it won't be that easy__,_ he thought dryly.

He didn't speak as he walked down the boulevard at an even pace. In a restaurant nearby, he could hear loud music, incessant chattering, and drunken cheers: it was a hurricane party. The idea made little sense to him, but he shrugged and continued his nighttime walk.

When the teenage boy walked past a seaside pub, he stopped. Just ahead was the small beach that was now empty. He ran his fingers through his light dirty blond hair as he recalled how much more populated the city was said to be. But many were smart to evacuate the city, fleeing to Ecruteak or Goldenrod or other farther away towns safer from the path of the tropical storm.

His eyes shifted to the rowdy bar when the sound of glass shattered from within. There was a shuffle followed soon after by a mixture of hoarse laughter and applause. The boy smirked, familiar with this kind of behavior back in his home region.

"The storm should clean them out," he said as he turned around. Exploring Olivine was far more entertaining than standing in the middle of the sand. He had seen sand all his life and will continue to view it as long as he lived. For now, he would satisfy his curiosity for the ocean and the superbly clean harbor city.

But it wasn't long after he when he heard footsteps appear behind him. Panic and paranoia failed to affect him, even though he did consider the possibility that he was being followed. In the document he received from his boss, it _did_ mention some rather "well-informed" opposition. Feigning innocence, he ignored the footsteps until his pursuer called him out.

"Hey you. Wait up a second."

The boy paused. He looked over his shoulder, his expression hinting a grave confidence. A particular Pokémon Trainer eyed him similarly. Even though he was older, the black-haired boy was almost as tall as he was, perhaps at even if they were put back-to-back.

"You," he began, "You're Keel, right?"

The kid obviously wasn't of the normal kind. People off the streets of Orre knew the blond boy as Wes—his real name. Only a..._select_ few knew about the alias Keel. He was puzzled, as only that _select _few had sent out the mission. It began to make sense when he finally recognized his face. "Well-informed" was turning into an interesting understatement.

Of course, Wes kept this thinking to himself and continued to play along. "Suppose I am," he responded, "What does it have to do with you?"

There was a hesitant pause. "A lot, depending on what you're here for."

"Oh?" Wes's expression failed to change. He was curious how far he could push him.

"What…" Another pause came from the other boy. His sapphire blue eyes grew dark as his brow furrowed. "What would someone from _Orre _be doing here?"

"I don't get your catch." Wes continued to reply rapidly, speaking coolly as soon as the Pokémon Trainer finished.

"Don't play dumb," the younger boy growled. "How come you suddenly left to work at some random pharmacy on the southernmost part of Johto?"

"That really doesn't involve you," Wes pointed out, "I have business to take care of."

The two, for some time, exchanged stares. Neither moved nor turned away despite the pub erupting in slurred cheering soon after a fast-beat rock song began to erupt from it. Then the black-haired boy sighed and slipped his hands from his jacket pockets.

"What would that business be?" he asked.

So he knew about Wes, but not the mission? Wes pondered this. He slipped the speculation away, deeming it unimportant, and decided to take advantage of his ignorance.

"It's confidential." Wes dared to look away, aloof. "So I prefer not to tell you."

With a scowl, the boy raised his voice. "Go back home."

"Why is that?"

"You shouldn't be here. Nothing good ever comes from that place."

"Sure it does. I won't cause trouble."

"Then why are you here?"

"Because I am."

"Just who told you to come?"

"Myself."

"What were you told to do?"

"That's private. This is _my_ business, not yours."

"If it involves my family, it _is_ my business."

"Is that so?" The blond shifted his yellow eyes toward him with an arrogant, confident smile.

Unable to control his impatience, the other Trainer snapped, "Stop toying with me! Do you even know who I _am?__"_

"Chris Shimizu, champion of the previous Johto Regional Tournament, and placed tenth for this year's Indigo League in Kanto."

The teenager froze on the spot, stunned.

Wes kept the dry smirk on his face. "I'm a 'foreigner', but I have my facts straight."

Chris glanced warily at him, grasping one of his Poké Balls from within his jacket. "That doesn't matter. Thing is, I know who you work for. I only want to know why you're here."

"I'm on a mission," responded Wes honestly as he watched the gesture with a new caution. A battle would draw attention, and keeping a low profile was vital. He must stay unnoticed so he would be impossible to track once he left Johto.

"What for?"

"..." For the first time, the blond fifteen-year old failed to respond promptly.

"If you don't tell me, you'll regret it," Chris warned.

Again Wes was silent, his eyes sternly locked with the other Trainer's. Then with a sneer, he broke away and looked out into the sea. An irritated Chris clutched his Poké Ball, prepared to force the information out of the boy. Wes noticed this, but kept his cool and instead decided to trek a different route.

"You give me no choice now. If I don't tell you, you'll put me through hell just because I didn't tell you. Yet if I do as you say and then return to Orre, both Snagem and Cipher—," the latter word made Chris's ears perk immediately, "—would kick my ass."

Wes looked at him, an eyebrow raised. "I'd much rather be cross with you than them. So I'm not talking."

Chris failed to move, drinking in the response. Eventually he relaxed a little, his eyes shifting downward, deep in thought before looking up again. "I know; the Cipher Syndicate isn't something you'd want to piss off," he said in agreement.

"Exactly."

Chris muttered something to himself.

Wes waited a few more moments before asking, "So, you satisfied? I'd like to explore Olivine like the tourist I am."

"No," Chris responded stubbornly, "I still want to know why you're here."

"I gave you your answer: you won't find out." Wes ran his fingers through his hair again, self-assured. He flicked his hand as if to shrug. "Even if it _did _involve your family."

Shooting him a severe glare, Chris snapped, "Bastard! I've had it with you!" He pulled out the Poké Ball from his black coat, clutching it in his quick temper. "If you won't tell me, then I'll beat it out of you!"

Wes frowned, having not anticipated the sudden outburst. Calm yet swift, he retrieved the containers for his own Pokémon and narrowed his eyes combatively.

"So be it, Regional Champion," he said.

They began to back away from one another. Chris, with his resources, knew where Wes would end up at and would likely keep a close eye on him; not exactly obstructing the mission, but pressuring Wes to fail it. Taking Chris' obliviousness to the mission's purpose, Wes began to spin a well-rounded lie. His pride did not like the major possibility that he would lose the fight, but the battle would help him stall for time.

"What a beautiful, clear night!"

Both boys turned with a start. A woman looked down on them from her perch, the highest peak of a sea cabin beside the pub. She raised her arm from her dark violet cloak, and her ice-like hair was fair and almost glowing from the moonlight.

"Wonderful evening, is it not?" she merrily announced over the noise of the pub.

Letting his guard down a little, Chris looked at her, surprised. "Cilice? What are you even…?"

Wes eyed Cilice strangely. Who was this posh woman, and why was she on the roof of some random house?

Cilice gazed at the teenage boys with her crimson eyes. A breath of cold wind breezed through the streets, carrying Cilice's beautiful long hair in her face. "I can feel the northern wind creating quite a fuss," she smiled. "The embodiment of the north wind must be among us."

Wes couldn't help but ask. "Is she drunk?"

"I don't know," Chris responded after a delay. "I really don't."

"Probably yes."

"Now…" Cilice eyed Chris, still giving off an aura of sheer elegance. "There's no need for you to fuss, Chris. I don't know why you're so upset. You don't know whether the boy is doing anything bad in the first place. Even if he seems suspicious to you, it does not mean that he is.

"Unless you have something you'd like to share with me?"

Chris locked his jaw shut and refused to reply.

Cilice sighed a little, as though frustrated at his refusal to give her an answer.

Wes watched them with a baffled expression. He turned to Chris with a serious expression. "The woman's right. That's what I've been trying to tell you all along, Chris Shimizu. You wouldn't believe me, so I couldn't help but mock you. It's a bad character trait of mine, something gained from my years in the desert. I'm sorry if I pushed you too far."

After some time, Chris turned to the blond haired teenager, his suspicious glare falling.

"Okay then," he finally said. "I'll back off."

Wes hid a sneer behind his façade; the boy fell for his quip with amazing ease.

Chris exhaled heavily and threw his black and yellow orb beside him, catching it as a large lizard appeared in an explosion of short-lived sparkles. Its dragon-like body stood tall over them, wings spreading to reveal the dark teal wingspan underneath. Chris approached it and it bowed low so as to let him ride on its back.

"Keel," he addressed, "Whatever your mission is, I don't really care. You're right, it's your business. But—." He paused to climb on his Charizard's back and he looked at Wes in the eye.

The blond blinked when he saw his serious yet somewhat vulnerable expression.

"Don't screw with my family," Chris finished. Gusts pounded the area as the large fire-wielding dragon took to the dark abyss of the sky. Like a jet, they shot into the night and out of Wes's sight.

Wes stood unmoving, tending to his hair which had flung about wildly. He preferred it a certain way—even if it looked untamed, it was the style and practicality he cared for. When he was done, he turned to the sea cabin's roof.

The mystifying lady was no longer there, gone without a single trace.

"Oh, what the hell." His face betrayed his previous determined expression and he turned away, again facing the unfamiliar ocean.

Wes stayed there for some time. He grew profound in his thoughts, letting his hair fall askew again under the salty wind's grasp. It was a strange visit he just underwent, and the weirdest people he had met in Johto so far, but it helped waste some of the extra time he had. He let out a little grunt as he pondered.

_Relative of Chris Shimizu..._

Then, in the quietest voice he could use to prevent being overheard, Wes whispered a name.

"Marina Shimizu..."

Wes forced a pitying smirk. He tilted his head upward into the sky, at the large clouds that lingered in the far edge of the horizon. He yielded a laugh.

"Sorry, Chris. Looks like I really will have to screw with your family."

* * *

So, this chapter is finished and so has Ecruteak, with events unknown to Marina stirring in the background. Though we'll see Ecruteak City again sometime in the future.

Ah, I'm tired. I pace in my room far too much lately, brainstorming. It's the only form of exercise I get, usually. XD With summer vacation coming up so soon, I can only imagine how much more time I'll have to do that and write...ah, the possibilities.

Hope to see you again, my dear readers!


	40. Chapter 40: A Close Call

I...Actually don't know what to say.  
Just I'm glad I delayed, as I managed to change this chapter a little for the better. Of course, I'm also happy I'm updating so often.

For those who might've missed the message on my profile (I update it often for this fan-fic's progress), I've edited Chapters 1 through 3. Two is the most important edit-wise, but the others are simply to make the chapters easier to read.  
Now, whether or not I'll keep editing chapters alongside my writing depends on the chapter. Knowing me, though, I'll end up trying to take each one and sugar it up with descriptions... Either way, if I make any more major edits, I'll say so.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 40**  
A Close Call

"Amber, don't go too far!"

"Pu?" The curious Amber strayed clumsily away into a patch of tall grasses. Ears twitching, her Pokémon halted to look back at Marina. Amber bobbed her head with a sneeze as the green blades softly grazed her nose. Intrigued, she stared upwards with her mouth wide open, jumping distractedly to grasp them.

Letting out a little giggle, Marina put her hands to her hips when she caught up to Amber. Her pastel pink backpack hung loosely from her shoulders, a vibrant accent to her outfit now that she had switched out her pink top. Her thick jacket was tired around her waist, revealing the length of her shirt's sleeves that reached her elbows. The weather was unusually hot, and the jacket's warmer material quickly convinced Marina to take it off.

"It's dangerous to go off on your own," she said. The PokéGear around her neck swung a little as she picked up Amber. Marina then walked down the dirt path bordered by short walls of sturdy white picket fences. She smiled as a breeze swept across the area, relaxed because of the cooling relief. Amber began to reach for the girl's ponytails as they billowed in the wind.

"Now really," Marina said as her short bangs flicked lightly, causing her Pokémon to practically hug her face. She giggled and pulled her off. "Geez, stop it! Do I have to put you back in your Poké Ball?"

Shaking her head left and right, Amber replied in discord when Marina reached for her belt. But Amber's head bobbed dizzily and she stopped, in a sleepy daze.

"Don't worry, it's not that scary." Marina patted her head, approaching a sharp bend in the road where the fences ended. Her Pokémon looked at her, smiling cutely and resting her head as she watched where they were headed.

They reached a little clearing just outside of the path, where a perfectly straight, young tree stood at its center bearing little fruits in the branches. Marina gazed up at it and then looked out into the area. Aside from the dark evergreen pines, most trees were shrouded with warm-colored leaves and baring boughs that jutted into the humid sky. The day was calm and humid, and there occurred occasional absences of wind. Such pauses almost felt unsettling, and even the wild Pokémon in the distance would silence for a moment.

"I wonder if a storm's coming," Marina wondered aloud.

The landscape of Route 38 was filled with uneven ledges, hills, and grassy meadows. Battling a few traveling Trainers along the way, she had spent quite a few days attempting to catch as many different species in the area as she could find. This proved to be a daunting task, with plenty of stubborn rare Pokémon. Partway through, she was forced to head back to Ecruteak City once in order to restore her supply of healing items and Poké Balls. She was not certain how many different kinds were left for her to attain.

_Should I stay and look for Pokémon again?_ While in her thoughts, Marina leaned against the berry tree gently. Eventually, she decided that she had spent long enough catching and was ready to proceed to the next Route, hopefully running into more Pokémon on the straight road leading to Olivine City.

"Okay, that's the plan then!" With a content smile, she recalled Amber—who had just fallen asleep—into the Pokémon's ball.

A loud buzzing sound zipped by her ear. She turned with a start toward a large dragonfly Pokémon, which stopped before her intelligently. It tilted its green head as its transparent wings hummed continuously. In its mouth was a letter, and it hovered in wait for Marina to take it.

"Oh, you're Jackson's Yanma! I almost forgot," Marina exclaimed and moved to take the folded paper. "Thank you."

"Yan!" The red and green Pokémon hovered a little longer before flying toward the berry tree above her to snack on the small fruits.

Unraveling the parchment, Marina read the letter to herself. She laughed as she noticed the questions that made up the first sentence of each written paragraph; to her amusement, she could imagine her friend writing the letter in Ecruteak's Pokémon Center on a whim.

_Hey, Marina!_

_How have you been doing since you left Ecruteak? Did you make it to Olivine City yet? I'm still in Ecruteak trying to beat Morty. But it's all good, I'll beat him soon! Then maybe we can travel together again when I catch up, what do you think?_

_ Also, is your PokéGear broken or do you keep it off all the time? I call often to check, but I get the same message about not being able to reach you. You have to keep it on more often, or else no one can call you! It's easier for us to chat through PokéGear than sending letters with my Yanma. Not that I mind though, because I can send you gifts that way! But anyways, call me when you get this letter so I know it still works._

_ Oh yeah, by the way, did you know about the tropical storm that's going to hit Olivine City? It's already hitting Goldenrod and brining a ton of rain, from what the news say. If you're not in Olivine yet, will you stay there and endure the storm or come back to Ecruteak? Either way, just make sure you get to safety as quick as possible when it comes. It's really weird to have a strong storm like this at almost the end of November, but I guess that can't be helped now._

_ Call me or reply using my Yanma! Or both, it doesn't matter. Whatever you want, I'm fine with it! _

_Be careful and good luck, Marina!_

_Your best friend, Jackson!_

Marina gawked at the third paragraph with a slight twinge of fear and excitement. "A tropical storm? I had no idea!"

With a burst of energy, she slung her PokéGear off her neck and pressed the large button on the side to turn it on. The time and day appeared on the green screen, reading: _"Wednesday, 4:48PM__._" She skipped to her phone number list, which Jackson's number was near the top. But as she scrolled to click his name, the screen went blank.

_...Huh?_

Puzzled, Marina turned it on again.

The boldfaced letters "_BATTERY LOW_" leaped out at her before switching to the date and time screen. As she quickly rushed to try and call her friend again, it ended with the same result. For some time, the girl stared at her PokéGear in obvious disdain.

"Oh Geez. When was the last time I charged the battery?" She asked herself. She searched her memories without much success. When she had reached back to when her mother had given her the PokéGear before she left New Bark Town, she paused and lightly smacked her forehead with the palm of her hand. "That would be why: I've never charged it before!"

Sitting on the ground beside her backpack, Marina sighed loudly. "Geez!" She reached for the letter and picked it up to read it again. This time, she noticed a postscript at the very bottom, below Jackson's strangely loopy signature.

_P.S. Have you called May and your mom yet? A big thunderstorm just hit there, but New Bark Town__'s completely fine according to my mom. If you haven't called, I'm s__ure May will be pretty furious, haha! :D_

"Oh!" She looked down and dropped her hand holding the letter into her lap. A warm southern wind pushed itself in her face and she continued to read the last words.

_I...forgot about that,_ her thoughts admitted.

Marina shivered a little as the wind yielded a sudden cold breeze, and she searched out a pencil and her diary from the bottom of her bag. Without much of a sound, she wrote her reply to Jackson on the back of his letter, using her diary's hard cover to write on.

_After all this time,_ Marina thought as she wrote. _Only now has my PokéGear's battery run dry, for the first time since I became a Pokémon Trainer. It's literally been months. Have I really not talked to people that much? _She hesitated as she was about to write the question on her letter, but shook her head with a simper.

_No. That's not why. I have my reasons._

When she finished the reply, Marina folded the letter and held it up, watching as her friend's Yanma snatched it from her hand and proceeded to fly eastward from whence it came. She looked at her little orange notebook and wrote a small entry inside it before stealing it away into her backpack. Feeling a little down, Marina slid her bag on again and put her dead PokéGear around her neck. She stood on her feet, gazing at the darling scenery before her.

"A lot of things have happened, so I couldn't call anyone," Marina encouraged herself. Another round of chilly winds pulled at her hair, and she nodded with stronger confidence. "A _lot _of things."

Taking a deep sigh, Marina jumped down the slightly steep ledge into the little meadow, the refreshing wind embracing her as she landed. She considered climbing up the ledge on the other side of the field, but decided otherwise and ran through the knee-high grass. She acknowledged a familiar passing Trainer with a wave.

When she had found her way back onto the dirt road, she panted from the sprint. She stood near a ledge, staring across the meadow to the other side where the tranquil berry tree grew.

"Maybe I should've just climbed it," she said and laughed between breaths. Marina turned west, where in the distance she could see a sign that probably announced the line separating Routes 38 and 39. From what she could see, the beginning of Route 39 contained more hills and plains, perfect for farmland.

_Maybe that's why there are all these fences around._ With a little shrug, Marina looked up at the sky. The clear azure had no speck of white adorning it, only the blue color that extended infinitely.

Heavy hooves pounded on the ground. A Pokémon's cry was heard, familiar to a wild bull's. Jolting from her thoughts, Marina looked around as she felt the light tremors shiver up her ankles. She reached for her belt, gazing around her with caution.

_It must be a Tauros,_ she thought quickly.

She felt excited; through her entire catching spree, she spotted only one Tauros, which she had to let free because she was out of Poké Balls by that time. She would have guessed that it was the same one, but the Tauros she ran into was fairly quieter. This one sounded harsher, maybe an alpha male of its herd if it had one.

Marina clutched a Poké Ball, keeping it clipped to her belt in case the Pokémon did not show. Her heart beat faster in anticipation, and she took a deep breath to disperse a sudden wave of uneasiness that had formed in her gut.

Its gallop drastically grew louder, and the large brown bull crashed headfirst through the line of fence, which shattered and snapped like toothpicks. Heaving and howling, it dug its hooves into the ground to slide to a sloppy stop. The bull's bulky figure twitched in some places and its triplet tails whipped wildly on its hide. It spent seconds wheezing for breath and noticed Marina. Its pupils were minuscule dots and the whites teemed with red veins revealing its violent lunacy.

The girl's hand trembled over her Phany's Poké Ball as she stared back into the Tauros's wild eyes.

_This...this Pokémon..._

Frozen on the spot, her head swam as she felt her breath constricting, the air limiting from her lungs. Marina's hand immediately went to her throat, as if hoping to alleviate the choking sensation, but to no avail. She could only feel the black choker through her shirt. Her eyes were unable to tear away from the Tauros, which let out another shrill shout and shook its head armed with sharp horns. The bull's very presence shook her to her core.

_It's just like Lapras!_

Her mind was submerged with rapid thoughts and stabbing unrest. Then, with a horrible realization, she shook and forced her eyes away from the Pokémon. With the unsettling feeling came the sensation of something trying to take over; it was too familiar to disregard.

_No way... Not this again!_

She bit her lip and resisted every waking nerve that yearned to jump out at the Tauros. The hasty existence continuously attempted to overturn her conscious, filling her with silent suggestions. In the process, it forcefully unfurled her memories in the Lake of Alph. They flashed in her mind like lightning; the lake which she was flung into by a raging Lapras; the Unown surrounding her in the ruins that turned to crystal; when she had dueled under the influence of something or someone; then Kenta—.

"No!" Marina shouted and held her head. "Not this time. Whatever you are, I _won't_ let it happen again!"

The wild Tauros flailed its tails and released a hoarse roar, furious by human girl's exclamation. It charged in a reckless manner, pushing its legs to its limits to move its large figure forward.

Marina fearfully looked up at it, still entangled within the desperate mental battle. _I don't need your help this time!_

The intolerable force pried into her mind still. It was unlike the compelling power that engulfed her in Lake Alph; it seemed soft, almost shy, but it desired control all the same. Marina shook her head in defiance, her sneakers sliding against the dirt as she moved her trembling feet back. She could feel the earth shaking under the Tauros's raging stampede.

_I can take care of this Pokémon by myself!_ She rushed to unclip one of her Poké one final endeavor, she stepped backwards again to avoid the irate Pokémon.

The ground vanished from under her. She felt dizzy from confusion as she fell back, feeling a gust of cold wind slap her cheek. A blast of bright, colorful light struck the reeling Tauros, subduing it in one hit.

Her eyesight blurred, and the vision of the fallen Pokémon blended into a sea of colors. Like she was forcefully blindfolded, her sight went pitch black before she could even feel the wind stop from beneath her.

* * *

A Trainer and his Pokémon dashed through the long blades of grass. The first signs of the evening sun shined on them, still beating on them with heat. But needing a moment of rest, the two came to a halt. The boy adjusted the brim of his backwards hat as he relied on one of the trees for support.

"I'm certain it went this way," he said.

At his feet, his sheep-like partner Flaaffy panted for breath and looked up at him. Even exhausted, its overall appearance was undeniably cute; the dollops of fluffy wool covered its neck and all over the top of its head, while the rest of its hot pink skin was left exposed. The cyan jewel on its tail flickered with stored electricity. Like a sheep's cry, it made an uneven baa-like sound in response.

Kenta looked at him and grinned with a slight disappointment. "Tauros ran too fast for us to catch up..."

He grabbed his hoodie at the collar and tugged it to cool himself down. Moments later, he removed his backpack before taking off the layer of clothing, feeling immediate relief as his short-sleeved shirt freed his arms of some heat. He held his jacket carefully so as the contents inside the white pockets wouldn't spill out. With a deep breath, he put his bag back on, retrieved a Poké Ball and faced Flaaffy.

"We should keep going, then. Maybe it's up ahead."

The sheep suddenly turned with alert attentiveness. It shifted as a powerful gust shoved them in a rush of cold air from the north. Flaaffy fell on all fours, its striped tail swiftly moving about.

"What is it?" As Kenta turned northward, he closed an eye as his bangs were pushed in his face. Just as it grew placid and quiet, a heavy roar burst out from and annihilated the peace. The boy jumped, but quickly grinned. "That was it!"

"Moko!" Flaaffy cooed. With a sudden jolt sparkling around its body, it bolted ahead.

Kenta followed after it, running alongside the stoic trees. When the barrier of pines finally began to wither, they were stopped as another breath of wind hindered them. He squinted and pushed ahead, sprinting quickly as the gusts flowed weaker. He then stopped, his eyes widening as he looked upon the unpaved road ahead of him. His Pokémon settled before him in a ready stance, prepared to battle and protect its Trainer.

Standing on the ground, a vile expression sewn on its bleak face, Tauros twitched as it turned toward the pair. It stumbled to its feet. Shards of ice beaded its shaggy mane, refracting many tints of light in the bright sun. It shivered a little, but stamped its foot demandingly in the dirt and kicked up bits of frosty dirt.

Kenta stared, baffled. He glanced around, but saw nothing else but the upset, fatigued Tauros. Shaking off the mystery, he looked at his Pokémon. "Alright, Flaaffy, let's catch it this time!"

Swiftly the pink sheep nodded. "Moko!"

"Thunder Wave!"

Flaaffy ushered forth the static built up in its fur, making a soft-spoken call as it approached the Tauros. Upon its approach, bull went mad in a frenzy of flailing. But it stopped as Flaaffy released the thin cloud of electricity toward it. Its enemy buckled under the shower of sparks, still creating a ruckus as it tried to tackle Flaaffy, who easily bounced away.

"Finally," Kenta said with relief, though he frowned at seeing the Tauros painfully collapse to the ground. Reaching into the side pocket of his backpack, he took out a new Poké Ball that was customized with a dark gray coating: the Heavy Ball, a Poké Ball useful for heavier Pokémon. With the large sphere in hand, the boy quickly tossed it in Tauros's direction. "Heavy Ball, go!"

The rash, hard headed Pokémon attempted to rise before the ball rammed into its back. It looked at Kenta with extreme severity as it was sucked into the Heavy Ball. Three shakes later, the ball quit wriggling and the boy let out a slightly tense sigh. His Flaaffy made a singsong chirp in satisfaction as it stood on its hind legs and grabbed the large Poké Ball, hastily walking toward its Trainer.

"Thanks," Kenta said as he knelt and took it. As the sphere rested in his hand, he could almost feel the heavy weight of the Pokémon inside. Clutching it, he smiled at his partner and petted it appraisingly. "Good job, Flaaffy. We've caught ourselves a Tauros!"

"Moko," it bleated in return. The pink sheep made another delighted cry as Kenta pulled out its Poké Ball and returned it.

"You did great," added Kenta and slid both spheres into his jacket pocket after converting them to their smaller forms.

Feeling another comforting northern breeze, he held his crimson jacket tight in his arm and stood on his feet. He turned to Route 38, specifically at the berry tree he could see far off across the meadow, and swiftly turned and walked down the worn path to Route 39.

He was not entirely alone, however. A large azure Pokémon watched him from the thick woods, red cat-like eyes not shifting away until the boy was at a safe distance. It calmly emerged from hiding, its elegant violet mane and ribbons flowing in the calm draft. The large crystal on its head glistened with a thin coat of fresh ice as it turned to the ledge. With a concerned glance at the unconscious girl resting in the deep bed of grass below, Suicune eventually returned to the concealment of the evergreens.

* * *

Oh my. So close, yet so far.  
And now, since it is chapter 40… team rosters!

Marina's Pokémon:  
King the Quilava  
Prince the Espeon  
Phany the Phanpy  
Muu-chan the Misdreavus  
Amber the Plusle  
Lapras

In PC/Prof. Elm's Lab:  
Kenya the Spearow  
Etc.

Prepare for a filler-like chapter next, followed further by some important stuff. I'm beginning to get excited; no longer in Ecruteak! More travels!

And of course, hope to see you again, readers!


	41. Chapter 41: Shelter at the Moomoo Farm

Glad to be done with the chapter. I sometimes hate fillers, though I do it to help pass the time. She has to travel, and that takes up a lot of space.

It wasn't as boring as I thought; I enjoyed writing as I went on. Dream sequences are somewhat important, too, so it's not all filler. Next chapter, too, will be...I'm not saying it. I'll leave it to your imagination. :P

* * *

**Chapter 41  
**Shelter at the Moo Moo Farm

Deep growls rumbled from the sky of the peculiar abyss. The wispy air was shivering cold, and it spread through the blackness under the girl's bare feet. Faint streaks of yellow traveled across the snarling clouds welling with a silent anticipation.

Thunder reached Marina's ears, and at once she opened her eyes to the forlorn scenery. She frowned in sad recognition of it, unconsciously growing used to the fact that she continued to visit the same place in her dreams. She looked across from her, knowing who she would see. There was the solitary girl in the distance, and Marina stepped forward.

"You..." She managed to utter out, though her voice remained so stubbornly soft.

Though Marina could not make out her features, she noticed that her silky hair was of an extremely dark violet. Her bangs were straight and even, as were her twin ponytails tied high on her head. Behind her bangs, locks of hair strutted out and curved inwards near her shoulders. The locks were so similar to that of...

Marina stopped, taken aback. It was some time before she asked as loud as she could, a hint of concern in her barely audible voice.

"Is that...May...?"

The girl tilted her head, not necessarily in recognition of the name. The tears on her cheeks illuminated whenever the lightning flickered from the dark clouds. A flash of crimson caught Marina's eyes, and she grew nauseatingly uneasy as she wondered what could be the cause. Despite this, she forced herself to speak once more.

"Why are you here...?"

She moved closer to her, her every step clicking like clockwork. But as she grew close, Marina coughed as she felt something gag her neck. She moved to touch the black choker with her fingertips. She shivered and the weeds of alarm enveloped her thoughts within seconds; she looked down, fearing yet ready to fight the sensation that had once tried to take over.

However, it did not come, no matter how long she waited. Marina was still herself. She soon struggled to keep a steady, slow flow of air because of the choker and the nauseating, sorrowful feeling Marina had whenever she looked at the girl.

The rose clasp continued to hold fast no matter how many times she pressed it, and soon her hand slipped away in defeat.

_What's up with this thing...?_ Marina wondered, hardly able to hear her fuzzy thoughts through the thunder and heat lightning. Her head lifted and she looked at the familiar girl, and gasped when she saw the illusion behind her. The transparent vision was that of a legendary beast, one she knew well.

_Suicune...?!_

The Pokémon's figure, however, was definitively unusual; its bright beauty was flawed and devoid of any sort of light. It loomed behind the silent girl like a shadow, sharing her emotionless gaze and stoic movements. The dark Suicune made no acknowledgment to Marina and simply turned its head, the unknown girl mimicking it.

Marina, puzzled, followed their gaze. She jumped, surprised to see something else existing in the abyss. Two other Pokémon watched them with dark glares. They both stayed, waiting, perhaps expecting something, with their upset demeanors. Their eyes shared the same severe, lifeless seethe that caused Marina to lose herself almost twice. Though she could not see the pressure surrounding them, she could certainly feel it, and the unease Marina had only grew. It was familiar, if not the same, as the girl's dark aura that stopped her from getting close...

_Lapras...and Tauros,_ she thought faintly. She felt at a loss, sympathy filling her thoughts as she stared at them.

An instinctual desire sprouted within her heart, its roots spreading to those around her. A bitter heartache grasped Marina's soul, and she could feel herself aching the more she let the three around her remain in such a sad condition.

_I want... to save them,_ she claimed strongly.

_Purify them of that aura...!_

* * *

Marina's head throbbed with drowsiness as she swam from her deep slumber. She opened her eyelids only a little, waiting as her sight overcame the artificial dizziness she experienced in her dream. With a careful breath, she was alleviated as she felt herself able to breathe freely. She slipped her hand from the light sheets covering her, lightly pulling the collar of her shirt and feeling the smooth material that her choker was made out of. Uneasiness stirred inside her.

_This choker…There's something not right about it,_ she concluded. _Would it be connected to the dream…? And then Tauros…_

Immediately, Marina sat up in a panic. _Tauros!_

As she looked around, however, she allowed her panic to fall away to confusion.

She was in large, country style living room. At the other end of the room, she could see a breakfast bar that revealed the kitchen. There, a woman that donned an old-fashioned white apron worked busily without a glance at the girl.

_Who's that? Where am I?_

Intense thunder snarled outside, and she looked behind her as she felt its tremors. Rain drizzled heavily on the large windowpanes, impeding vision as lightning flashed outside. Marina watched the storm, wondering if it affected the weather in her dream.

"Ah, you 'wake now?" Turning around, she watched as the older woman set foot into the living room with a towel in hand. "Feelin' alright?"

"Y-Yeah," Marina simply responded with a nod.

"That's good t' see," her accent shamelessly spoke as a smile stretched on her face. "My husband and our children found ya sprawled knocked out on Route 38 when they're gettin' berries. Out for a few hours, ya were."

"Oh. Um, thank you for taking care of me!" Marina hid her baffled look with a grateful bow.

"Not a problem, hon."

"Where am I now?"

"Why, yer at the Moo Moo Farm on Route 39," the housewife responded in a calm tone of pride. "Famous for our delicious Moo Moo Milk."

At this, Marina smiled widely, peeling the light layer of sheets off her legs and sitting up straight. "Really? This is the Moo Moo Farm? I love Moo Moo Milk!"

"Ah, thanks hon. Everyone does; we're darn near famous fer it."

A piercing crack of thunder surprised the two, and they looked at the pattering rain outside. It was a relentless force, pounding the earth without end. The sound it made was strong, but soothing at the same time.

"With that typhoon comin', ya might as well stay with us 'till it passes," the woman said. She returned her gaze to the girl. "Yer a Pokémon Trainer, right? Where were ya headed?"

"Olivine City," Marina answered.

"Not wise t' go there now," the woman mused softly, "The place'll get flooded fer—."

But the woman paused as the lights flickered around them. Marina looked up nervously, grabbing her belt containing her Poké Balls that rested on the coffee table. Faint static could be heard through the random pauses of extinguished light. Yet they switched back on steadily, remaining that way for the time being. The two sighed in relief.

"Will it get worse than this?" Marina asked. She clipped her belt to her waist and counted her Pokémon as she ritually did.

"Probably. We have a lil' generator when the power dies on us. But with the weather this bad, it'll be hard gettin' the berries for our Moo Moo."

"Moo Moo?" she said curiously so as to keep her mind off the storm. Despite this, the thunder deeply snarled as it rolled toward them overhead.

"Yes. See, our prized Miltank, Moo Moo, fell ill not too long ago." As the woman stood and made her way back to the kitchen. "She's been miserable and unable to produce any good milk now. Can't 'ford to have her of all our Miltank get sick."

"Oh..."

"That's why my husband been goin' out and pickin' berries. They've been helpin' Moo Moo get better, but the poor thing's still sick as anythin'. An' we can't export any milk through Olivine or gather berries without facin' that monsoon out there."

For a moment, the Trainer was silent and looked down at her six Poké Balls locked around her waist. "Well," Marina looked up with an optimistic smile, "Maybe I could help."

"My god, girl," the woman sighed, "Yer a Trainer, I know, but are ya willin' to brave _that_ with yer Pokémon every day 'till it passes?"

Before Marina could respond, the lights began to blink again. Another blinding flash of lightning poured into the window. The deep thunder pounded upon the house like a furious colossus, and the two could even feel the house shudder under its potency.

At this, Marina couldn't help but frown. She wasn't afraid of thunderstorms, they excited her even. Yet this was no ordinary one; it was a tropical storm—a hurricane. But she gave herself a smile, knowing that she had felt and been through worse.

The electricity went out for good, ushering them in darkness. A hesitant silence followed, filled with vain hope that they would come back on. They did not.

"Don't worry, we're prepared fer that," the middle aged adult turned to grab candlesticks from a basket. She calmly advanced through the room toward one of the lit candles. As she was about to light one of the spares, two voices screaming in unison tore through the hallway nearby. Marina froze, looking at the two small figures running at them.

"Mooooom!"

"Mom!"

"Mom! Mom! Mom! Mom!"

A pair of twins bounded into the room, yelling as they scrambled to their mother. While one of them successfully pivoted to face the woman, her sister slipped and clumsily fell face-first on the wooden floor.

The sibling who stood straight panted and rambled in one breath, "Mom the power went out! It was really dark even with that candle so Ali got scared and—."

"Mom, we need more candles it was dark an' scary!" The other whined in a similar fashion as she climbed to her knees. "An' I think I scraped my knees!" Yet her sibling whirled around to face her with her hands on her hips.

"Why do ya have to be so clumsy?!"

"I ain't, you pushed me 'cause you were scared!"

"I didn't push—!"

"How many times have I told 'yall to not run in the house?" retorted their mother fearlessly, her stern voice muffling the twins at once. "An' be quiet now; our guest is 'ere. Behave yerselves."

With a wax candle in hand, she gestured toward Marina. Both girls turned and their ponytails bounced as they bunched together to stare at her with their eyes wide. Put together as they were, it was easier to notice the slight differences between them, such as the direction their side ponytails were tied.

"Oh, I remember you," one of them said softly. She seemed to be a lot calmer now, but her sister remained the energetic.

"Ya better yet? Did ya wake up? I mean, uh—."

"Of course she woke up, she's right there."

Her sister turned to her with a flustered pout. "Obviously ya didn't have to tell me I can see by just lookin' at her so you don't need to—!"

"Girls!" hushed their mother as she walked by with a freshly lit candle in her grasp. The siblings quickly shut their mouths and scampered onto the canary yellow couch. Now slightly flustered herself, their mother placed the candle onto another encased in glass, which sat on the coffee table. As the flames spread onto the wick, she turned to Marina, who was smiling a little at the twins as they quietly argued with each other.

"Ya sure ya'd want to go out there?" she asked her once more.

Marina looked at her, blankly at first. Her hand clutched the PokéGear around her neck, and she nodded.

"There won't be much else I can do for you, right? I know Route 38 pretty well by now, especially where that berry tree is," she said.

For only a second, the housewife gazed with guarded eyes before standing up straight. She gave a light shrug and turned away. "Suit y'self then. I'll get my husband an' tell him. Thank you," she added.

The girls watched as she left the room, and the twins whirled to Marina on the spot.

"Are you really a Trainer?" the calmer one asked.

"Yup, I sure am," Marina answered with a smile and a nod. They began asking questions over each other, not giving her any time to answer any more.

"Where are you from?"

"How many badges do ya have?"

"They're on her jacket, silly. There's four of 'em." She smiled innocently with expectation of her sister's reaction.

"Well how was I gonna see those little things right off the bat I jus' asked without really thinkin' an' they're small too so—."

"Aw, you talk so fast I can't understand you!"

As the girls continued their verbal quarrel, Marina giggled. _I can't tell who would be May and who'd be me. _Her smile faded a little, looking down at her delicate white and pink PokéGear. Its green screen remained dark even as the lingering lightning flashed through the windowpane.

* * *

It was a few days before the roaring tropical storm finally dissipated from the northwestern part of the Johto region, and then a full week passed after that. The skies were a bashful white with patches of azure finally leaking through, bringing with it rays of supple sunshine. Such light poured upon the soaked-through grasslands of Routes 38 and 39. The atmosphere was plentiful and moist, a wintry coolness so desired by any who traveled through the area before the storm.

Riding on the rigid back of her Phany, who had grown into a medium-size, dark-gray elephant Pokémon known as a Donphan, Marina was sure to hold him somewhat tightly in the case that she would lose her balance. Phany trotted with glee through whatever lied in his path, unaffected by the additional weight of the girl.

They soon reached their destination, and Marina settled onto her knees as they approached the berry tree growing near the ledge that overlooked the overgrown meadow.

"Good, it's still standing," the Trainer said with a smile. "Okay, Phany, you can stop here."

Phany obeyed and waited. She carefully stood on his back and searched through the many leaf-filled branches and buds of immature berries. Picking only two larger ones and examining them, she looked down at her Pokémon. "That's enough, so let's go back, okay?"

With a soft, yet gruff, grunt from Phany, he raised his black trunk in acknowledgment. There was a slight pause before he jerked forward, nearly knocking the girl off her balance.

"Geez, Phany!" laughed Marina as she knelt. "I wasn't ready yet."

"Don," Phany replied lightheartedly, though not as adorable as he sounded when he was still a Phanpy.

The girl petted him and held the berries close to her chest as she sat down, shifting a little until she felt secure. She held his rough, black spine and leaned forward in preparation while her Pokémon walked toward the end of the ledge.

"Alright, let's get this over with."

"Donfan!"

In a quick burst of energy, Phany reared and proceeded to down the slightly steep cliff. As they descended, Marina braced herself as her Pokémon's body splashed and slid into the flooded grasses below them. Ignoring the mix of mud and water that sprinkled her clothes, she looked at her Donphan, who again nodded to let her know he could endure the water. He ran, slow at first, through the marshy meadow, causing a deep wake to ripple out around them.

When arriving back onto the muddy path, the Donphan traveled strongly, stepping on pine needles and broken branches without trouble. Marina smiled and relaxed a little, her eyes catching the old wreckage in the white fence to her left.

"It's... really calm today, isn't it?" was all she asked her Pokémon thoughtfully. She shook her head from the scene that now lurked behind her, looking ahead at the storm-battered area that so silently allowed her to pass uninterrupted.

"Don," Phany replied after a moment. He switched to a slightly faster gait as they passed the leaning wooden sign that rested on the border of Route 38 and 39.

As soon as the pair walked through the entrance of the Moo Moo Farm, cluttered with countless sticks brought about by the storm, Marina leapt off and turned to Phany. She leaned and patted his muscular trunk, which rose while Phany smiled behind his great white tusks.

"Thank you, Phany," Marina praised, "We'll probably be able to set off for Olivine City today, so stay right there. I'll be right back!"

"Donfan don!" he said, his perky attitude uplifting hers. She smiled and turned heading for the barn.

Rushing to open the large wooden door, Marina was greeted by the twins, who came running up to her. Behind them, a resting Miltank raised its head, causing the cowbell on its neck to jingle.

"Hurry up, where are the berries?"

"She has 'em in her hand, right there. Don't you see that?"

"Yes I could I jus' thought that ya were too shy to ask that yerself because ya couldn't see 'em!"

"I saw 'em first."

"Don't act like such a—."

"Here you go, one for each of you," Marina interjected. She dropped a berry into the girls' hands and watched as they stampeded toward the Miltank. The cow looked at them unsurprised with a warm strength that had filled its eyes again.

"We're feeding Moo Moo! We're feeding Moo Moo!" the twins chanted energetically.

Smiling fondly at them, Marina waved and shut the barn door best she could. She sighed after a while.

"Back already, hon?"

Marina turned around and nodded. "Yup. The weather is so calm that it was a breeze. Our fastest trip yet!"

"Weather's fine indeed." The middle-age woman agreed with a nod, folding her arms over her apron. She walked with Marina as they entered the house and into the living room that was still lit with candles. "But whew, I'm surprised. Once ya got the hang of those trips, ya started goin' on yer own."

With a giggle, Marina strode to the kitchen counter, where a bottle of milk awaited her. She picked it up and removed the cap before taking a sip.

"My Pokémon helped me a lot," she said. "I'd take a lot longer if it wasn't for my Donphan." She glanced out the window and placed the bottle to her lips again, draining nearly half of it and sighing afterwards, content.

"Ya got a milk mustache there, hon," the woman told her with a laugh.

"...Oh!" Giggling, Marina reached for a napkin.

"My husband got back from Olivine not long after ya left," she mentioned and added amused, "Sleepin' now."

"What'd he say about Olivine City?" Marina asked as she leaned against the counter, carefully drinking more milk from her glass.

"Said it was good. Power's up there now, too. So ya can leave whenever you want."

"Great!" The girl jumped up, though she quickly regained her composure. "What about Moo Moo? Is she okay?"

"Moo Moo'll be jus' fine, hon. Thanks to yer help, really. We can't thank ya enough."

"It's no problem." Marina bowed a little, smiling as she placed the empty bottle on the counter and made her way to the coffee table in the living room. Her pink backpack leaned against it while her PokéGear rested on top, and Marina took them both to put them on. She grasped the PokéGear in her hand, however, and sighed in encouragement.

"Ya leavin' already, hon?"

"Yup, sooner the better," Marina responded, "I've already stayed so long, I even stuck around for Thanksgiving dinner with you all. I really have to get going to get my next badge."

"We didn't mind yer company, it was nice havin' ya around," the woman admitted with a hint of friendliness. "If ya want, when ya come back from Olivine, visit us, won't ya?"

Marina smiled at her as she turned to head for the door. "I'll try my best."

"We'll give ya some Moo Moo Milk, free of charge," she offered almost jokingly.

"I'm _definitely_ coming back!" exclaimed Marina, laughing freely.

"Lookin' forward to it."

Marina felt herself smile again as she saw the woman doing the same. High in optimistic spirits, she nodded and waved, opening the door where her Phany waited outside.

"Bye!"

* * *

To be honest, I almost forgot Marina likes milk. It's been forever since the fourth chapter.

I find it easier to write about the thunderstorms. There's been so many severe thunderstorms around here lately. I'd love them if I didn't freak out over tornadoes or loss of power. Oi.

See you later, dear readers!


	42. Chapter 42: A Fazing Arrival

Hope this one didn't take too long. This week seemed oddly long and unfruitful...  
Then again, I stayed up late writing the majority of this because I had one of those random writing streaks I tend to get in the middle of the night. I love it a lot!  
...Except when I wake up at 1PM. I miss mornings.

Alright, now where's my Deoxys? (As in, the event Deoxys for the games currently going, not TST. lol)

* * *

**Chapter 42  
**A Fazing Arrival

A constant, salty breeze brushed through the port city. Fatigued from her travels, Marina looked upon the city in front of her with curiosity and mild excitement. Route 39's dirt path yielded to beautiful cobblestone. The sturdy houses, donning azure blue shingles, lined up unevenly to divide the main streets and alleys. A grand lighthouse sat in the far distance, facing the brilliant azure ocean.

_Olivine City...I'm finally here__._

She gazed around her for a moment, catching her breath. To her right, a large building constructed of gray steel stood strongly above the others. It was almost certainly the city's Pokémon Gym, where she would obtain her next badge. Her need to find a Pokémon Center renewed, and she hoped that it would be easy to find the red roof amongst the sea of blue.

Marina took a turn down the main street leading to the Pokémon Gym. She grasped the PokéGear around her neck, simpering softly as she saw the, "_LOW BATTERY,_" notification. The time it then displayed was 1:19PM, the day being a Monday. She stared even as it went blank again. Calculating the exact date in her mind without much success, she tilted her head in thought.

"What day is it...How many days does November have?" Marina asked herself.

"There's thirty days; it's December 1st."

Taken aback by the anonymous answer, the girl paused and curiously looked around. Her eyes caught a lock of crimson hair. As her gaze ascended, she locked with a pair of piercing silver irises that stared at her in their usual frigid manner. She immediately fixed her posture with a little smile.

"Oh! Thanks," she said. "Already December… Can you believe it, Silver?"

"Humph. Did you _just_ get here?" the boy asked, disregarding her attempt to strike a friendly conversation.

"Yup, just did," Marina replied. Unconsciously she touched her untidy bangs with her free hand. She felt uncomfortable at how pathetically dirty she must have looked. Her light blue jacket still had temporary mud stains from her final trip she had made through Route 38. There were a few faded brown streaks on her legs as well due to a few incidents involving her sliding down Route 39's many muddy hills. As it had been a couple days since she last stayed in a house of any sort, she had spent her nights outside in the damp wilderness.

Yet she had little sleep; the very thought of the rampaging Tauros she had encountered haunted her thoughts above everything else. Marina wasn't scared, or at least she insisted she wasn't, but she was weary and a little paranoid. The fact that she had neglected rest did not aid the heavy fatigue that showed in her eyes.

Silver stared her down without a response, observant much to Marina's dismay. He again made eye contact with her, his expression darkening in annoyance.

"You're slow," he said.

"Am I really? The storm stopped anyone from entering Olivine City, after all." Marina did her best to hide her dallying exhaustion by placing her hands on her hips.

"I went to Cianwood City, got the Gym Badge there, and came back here," Silver responded without a sign of sympathy. Then, with an impatient edge in his voice, he added, "_Before_ the storm."

The girl's mouth opened a little in shock, her eyebrows raised high in amazement. "Wow... Really?"

Silver folded his arms. He struck a glare at the Gym behind him. "You'll have to do the same, seeing as how the Gym Leader of this city still isn't here."

"Why?"

"I found out when I trained in Olivine's lighthouse," he answered almost irritably, "that the Gym Leader is tending to her sick Pokémon that operates the lighthouse itself. She refuses to battle me and anyone else who challenges her. It pisses me off; if the Pokémon is this sick for so long, just give up and let it go."

With a frown, Marina said, "Silver, do you still think that way about Pokémon? That's just cruel!" She could feel her voice rise without meaning to. "If your Pokémon was sick, wouldn't you make sure that it was okay first before going into a battle?"

"It's not worth going out of your way for a Pokémon you don't even use in battle."

"Whether she uses it in battle or not, it's still her Pokémon that she cares about!"

It was Marina's turn to cross her arms. The two glared at each other and stubbornly held their ground. Yet she was the one to give in first, breaking her pose as she covered her mouth to yawn. Her rival refused to budge, though his eyes did waver as he watched. When she finished her drowsy sigh, Marina still kept her eyes shut for a few seconds longer.

"I hate waiting," Silver retorted, looking away stubbornly. "That's all."

He scowled as Marina let out a laugh in response to his excuse.

"You really are slow," he reiterated.

"I know." Marina shrugged and her previous temper washed away. "But I couldn't help it—."

"You're slower than Kenta, even."

The girl froze on the spot. _Kenta?_

Recovering as quickly as she could, she avoided Silver's eyes while she tried to form a reply in her head. Even so, Silver's eyebrows rose at this reaction.

"He arrived before you," he continued slowly at first, watchful, "But he hasn't gone to Cianwood yet either."

Marina failed to find her voice, but forced it out to break the silence that followed when Silver stopped. "R-Really?"

"Yeah. In fact…" The boy jerked his head in a gesture to the Gym behind him, his long scarlet hair whipping out before gently falling back into place. He paused intentionally, a pause that made Marina grow uneasy as she waited on every word he said.

"In fact...?" Marina repeated.

_Come on, say it already,_ she begged inwardly. _What about Kenta?_

Silver stared at her but then turned away, facing the steel-clad Pokémon Gym again. "I dealt with the wimp not long ago. He didn't believe my story and checked the Gym anyways; he's probably been doing that daily since he got here.

"He's still in there," he concluded.

"Huh...?" Marina quieted as the last bit repeated in her mind. Unable to subdue her rapidly beating heart, she followed his gaze.

_Kenta's here...He's right inside that Gym?_ Feelings of excitement and paralyzing fear stirred within her, and she moved her eyes to the cobble road below. She stumbled past him, and he watched her approach the building at a slow pace.

"If you're his friend, you should at least be_ excited_ about seeing him," Silver spoke up loudly, causing the girl to notably flinch. He maintained his smug frown as he watched her back, waiting to see what she would do.

Marina's hands curled into trembling fists. She then broke into a sprint, taking a quick turn and bolting away from the Pokémon Gym. Silver unfolded his arms, downright dumbstruck for a moment.

"...What?"

* * *

The girl's cyan pigtails flew behind her as her feet struck the flagstone, her PokéGear flying helplessly at her side. The cold wind burned her eyes, but she squinted and continued on. She paid little attention to the few people on the road who eyed her as she ran by. She had to run; she _needed_ to, despite a part of her that yearned to head back.

_Kenta's there, but... I can't bring myself talk to him! What if he…_

Just as she reached the outskirts of the city's central square, a wide clearing with quite a lot of pedestrians about, she bounced to a cumbersome stop. She panted heavily, the jumpy heart inside her chest beating against her ribs in desperation. Her hands fell and rested on her knees as she literally gasped for breath. If the girl hadn't been so exhausted from her traveling and lack of sleep, she would have recovered faster.

No, she would probably still be running.

The last image she had seen of her close friend came into her mind—again—and Marina sighed on top of her panting. It was not only in grief, but in regret.

_He was… right there,_ her thoughts even delayed a little as they churned confusingly. _I could've...found out if he was okay. Kenta...__ But how can I face him?_

As her heaving lungs proceeded to slow down, she placed her hand on her warm forehead as the chilly ocean wind breathed in her face. Her fingers descended to her neck, and she closed her eyes, allowing the breeze to comfort her.

The words from the imposter of Bugsy, Latios, came to mind. She remembered it clearly; what he had said felt as if he had pulled feelings directly from her own heart.

_"But y__ou're scared what he would have said to you… right? Are you afraid that he'll reject you now? Even though it wasn't your fault?"_

"Am I...really that scared?" she asked again, this time aloud and to herself.

She pondered her options. There was the possibility that she could go back and just hide long enough to catch a glimpse of him at least, but she couldn't even bring herself to do that. If she actually confronted Kenta, she didn't think she could spout anything but apologies. Besides, she looked terrible; a part of her knew that was just an excuse to avoid him. Of all the things that she could do, she was the most distressed yet comfortable with running.

Marina shook her head, tightening the grip on her knees.

_I'm such a coward._

Behind her, she could hear fast-paced footsteps. Her heart itself nearly stopped for a moment.

_Kenta...?_ She painfully hesitated, but turned. Fortunately or unfortunately, who she saw wasn't Kenta, but it surprised her nonetheless.

"Why did you do that?" Silver asked.

"Um...Why...?"

"Yes, why," replied Silver between his now silent breathing, "You idiot."

"I...well." Marina made a short laugh. His unconvinced glare, however, made her drop the façade. She looked away. "I was just wondering that myself."

There was some silence. "Did something happen between you two?"

Still facing away from him, she bit her lip as the question strangled her ears. As she wallowed in her swimming thoughts, Silver went on.

"Not like I care; at least _he_ doesn't run away, but _your _Pokémon are stronger than his."

She did not reply at first, and he noted her hesitation—the unusual troubled expression that she wore.

"Silver," Marina said after a full minute.

"What?"

Suddenly the girl whirled around to him, wearing a wide smile. She held out a hand to him and tilted her head.

"Let's make a deal here, 'Kay?" she offered.

Silver looked from the Trainer's hand to her amiable emerald eyes, unmoving and already recovered from the hint of shock that had appeared on his face. Despite appearing suspicious, he took her hand firmly in his. They didn't shake, however, and just held each other's hands unfaltering. "What do you want?"

"Well..." Marina made a merry grin, to which made her rival frown. Even so, he said nothing as she continued. "If I tell you what's going on, then you have to promise that from now on you'll treat your Pokémon with love and care. So pet them a lot, spend plenty of time with them, congratulate them whenever they do well; oh, and don't forget to give them treats and tell them how much you love—."

"Bullshit," spat Silver, and his grip on her tightened. "I'm not doing that."

"Oh." Marina pursed her lips, looking at the slightly pissed off boy before her. But she made a tight grin as she let out a snicker, which turned into a fit of giggles.

"Humph." Silver, frustrated, yanked his hand away from hers. "Quit kidding around."

Marina freely giggled as she spoke. "Looks like you won't find out then. Well, I have to go to the Pokémon Center, so see you later!"

She swiftly strolled away from her rival, weaving her way through the square. The brilliant sparkle in her eyes returned to their previous, true and tired state. A fake smile remained on her face as her final giggles died down. Without a sound, she scanned the roofs around her, quickly spotting the familiar red shade close to the ocean and heading straight for it.

Her expression fell a little before, and she looked over her shoulder. As expected, Silver had vanished within the crowd of people. Marina smiled again in spite of herself.

_Maybe I should've asked him if Kenta was alright, at the very least... But it's too late now._ She continued walking, oblivious to everything but the Pokémon Center. All of her sleepiness lunged at her possessively, causing her to yawn again. _Maybe I'll run into Kenta if I stick around long enough__..._

_Oh geez._ She pushed the thought aside. _Just thinking about what would happen makes me so nervous!_

Olivine City's Pokémon Center was located near the harbor. The tropical storm had failed its attempt at sweeping it into the sea, as there wasn't so much as a dent in its walls. Marina stared blankly as she lingered in front of it, but was sure to be out of the way of those who came and went. It was taller and larger than the one in Ecruteak, though not as huge as the Pokémon Communication Center in Goldenrod. But it was much more exotic inside; the most interesting feature seemed to be a fountain that appeared to be a wall of blue water falling from the ceiling. She smiled as her mind desired to admire the place while, at the same time, demanded her to just heal her Pokémon, get a room, take a shower, and—most importantly—rest.

_I'll just have to explore later. Not right now,_ she told herself.

Marina glanced at the ocean, meaning to take one last look before going inside. A couple others did the same closer to the dock, and she made a note to join them when she got herself settled. But all her thoughts were erased from her mind as she noticed a woman with brown hair chatting with another. The outfit was ridiculous for her age, adorned with a matching crimson plaid shirt, knee-length skirt, arm-warmers, and hair styled into two high pigtails. This threw Marina off altogether, yet the woman's face was too familiar to disregard.

Then when she saw her friendly face, Marina couldn't help it; her jaw dropped as if she were in a cartoon.

"_Mom?!_" she exclaimed in disbelief.

Caroline turned around curiously upon hearing her; the extra, little white frills on the edges of her outfit could be obviously seen now, causing her daughter to almost fall over stunned. Upon spotting Marina, a gleeful smile spread on her face and she dashed toward her. The shocked girl let her mother grab her in a vigorous embrace.

"Oh, Marina!" She pulled away, still holding Marina's shoulders in joy. Her eyes shimmered youthfully, appearing a lot younger in her cutesy getup. "What lovely timing. I never thought I'd see you here! I'm so glad to see you! How are you, dear?"

"Mom... Why are you wearing that?" Marina could only ask what had completely distracted her from every thought that burdened her earlier. She took her a few seconds, and she quickly blinked as the answer rung in her mind. "Is...um, is Dad here?"

"Yes, he was here," her mother answered with an assuring nod. "He came overseas to have Thanksgiving dinner with us in Olivine."

_Thanksgiving dinner..._ Marina remembered the night she had spent the holiday's dinner with a twinge of regret. Sure, she had enjoyed talking and being within the warm company of the MooMoo Farm family that had welcomed her. But the idea that she could have spent that time with her own loving family made her frown guiltily.

_If it weren't for the Tauros, I might've made it here...Maybe._

With a forgiving smile, Caroline gave her another tight hug. "It's alright, Marina, we know you're busy."

Marina kept her half-smile as she recalled something else. Her eyes darted around them in search for her sister, who she knew would've interjected the conversation if she were present. The absence seemed awkward, especially because May was usually never too far from their mother.

"Mom," she made eye contact with her, "Where's May?"

Caroline's eyes widened, and she too grew mellow. She let out a little sigh and fixed her posture, her atypical pigtails flipping as she did so. "I'm sorry Marina. I guess it wasn't exactly the best timing, after all."

A chord of worry struck Marina's heart as she heard her reply. Unfailingly, concern rose in her face. "Why?"

Noticing her daughter's reaction at once, Caroline became apologetic and leaned close to her again, petting her head gently.

"Oh, Marina, don't get worried; May's just fine."

"Then what?"

Marina let out a little sigh as she tried to heed to mother's comforting words. A malicious memory nagged her of the time she promised to call her sister often before she left New Bark Town. It dragged onto when she joked with Jackson about the issue in Violet City, then to the time in Goldenrod City's Department Store. May's flustered yelling echoed in her mind, furthermore pulling Marina down as mixed images of her wild Lapras and her PokéGear's dead battery shoved into her mental view. Her frown twisted bitterly.

"May _is_ fine, but she just hasn't been feeling too well lately," explained Caroline, "So your father and I decided that it'd be best for her to have a little change in perspective."

Feeling the sinking of the knot in her gut, the girl looked up at her, troubled still. Guilt piled up with what her mother just said. Was May upset because Marina didn't call her? Was she lonely? The shards of reality pricked her heart as she couldn't help but blame herself; having the truth beat her now began to feel as stressful as the darker side of her travels so far.

_I've really been carried away by everything that happened,_ she thought. _I never noticed that...that I never..._

Marina could barely get herself to ask, "What kind of change?"

"Well," Caroline took it slowly as if to ease the news on her ears, "You know that your father has a house in Hoenn. We decided to have May live with him for a while, and she agreed. They both left yesterday by boat.

"I'm sorry, Marina. If we knew that you'd be here, we would've waited for you," she apologized.

For a while, Marina looked down at her feet. Her frown trembled as Caroline tenderly stroked her tangled blue hair. Even though her mother's eyes were at even with her own, Marina didn't return the tender gaze.

"You just have to call us more often," Caroline urged, "We _worry_ about you when we don't hear from you. We miss you, Marina." Her voice seemed to slip into soft concern as she went on. "I know that you want to become a successful Pokémon Trainer, and I support you all the way, honey. But please, don't act like Chris."

Marina's shimmering eyes met her mother's. She nodded silently, understanding what Caroline had meant. Chris rarely contacted them. Before she became a Trainer, there had been nothing from him for a long time, even when the Kanto League Tournament ended.

_Mom's worried that I'd turn out the same as Chris?_ The thought accompanied another pang of guilt inside her. It was obvious; Marina's mother practically said it to her face.

It was not unfounded, as Chris had influenced her way of thinking about what a Trainer was. He had always romanticized the rougher road of a Trainer. He thought real Pokémon Trainers traveled alone with nothing but their team and the supplies on their backs, aiding people on a whim like a kind of wandering hero. The wilderness and foreign towns would become their homes, the Pokémon their family, and the people they meet their friends, until finally they forget they have a place to return to. But that was not true at all, not entirely.

Kenta had dispelled those thoughts for her long ago, and yet she followed by them without meaning to. She put off calling her loved ones too many times.

_My family and friends will never forget about me,_ Marina thought, barely able to hold in her tears any longer._ But I… _

What happened after that wasa blur. Marina muttered something to her mother along the lines of getting a room in the Pokémon Center, and rushed inside. She could only vaguely remember picking up the room key or handing her Pokémon to the nurse at the counter, or even heading straight for the bathroom as soon as she entered her room. Yet before she knew it, she had peeled off her dirty clothes and was standing within the warm mist of the shower. Her head hung low as her loose hair was quickly drenched in the soothing water. At times, she coughed. The choker was hurting her again, but this time she had a feeling of why—the reality of it was what caused her to flee tearfully from her mother.

She meekly rested her forehead on the wall covered with tiles, not uttering a sound aside from the involuntary ones caused by her coughing and sobbing. Kenta, then May—it was all too much for her to handle. She listened to the shower's whispering rain pelting down on her, silencing any thought that further attempted to burrow from her mind.

Even so, a single pleading echo made its way from her heart to her mouth.

"I'm sorry."

* * *

A fazing arrival indeed...  
Expect the next chapter to be a little more thoughtful. And maybe enlightening somewhat?

That's for me to write and you to find out.

Until next time, my dear readers, take care!


	43. Chapter 43: Jasmine's Honest Request

Oh my. I'm a bad girl. ):  
I delayed a little longer than usual for chapters, and the reason...I've been editing chapters again. Basically re-writing them all, but nothing much has changed except the descriptions. I plan to replace them all at once...the ones in need of editing, I mean. But if there's ever an extreme or important change, I'll mention it.

Chapter 43 start!

* * *

**Chapter 43  
**Jasmine's Honest Request

_Monday, December 1__st__, 11:47PM_

_Dear Diary,_

_This'll be the second entry I've written to you today, but there's a lot I have on mind and I'm a little bored sitting here watching TV. King and Amber make me laugh though; they get along well. _

_I'm still feeling really down about May. I never got to say goodbye to her and I never called her in the end. It's driving me mad with guilt, and I can't call her now even with my PokéGear charged at full battery. I really need to stop thinking like this though… Regretting just makes it more painful._

_But it isn't just that. Other things are bothering me. I mean the dream I keep having with the crying girl in the strange darkness... I think that it was a warning. Because when I think about it, the girl does look a bit like May, but today my mother was wearing pigtails EXACTLY like hers. The idea makes me feel even worse about it. If I was being told about it beforehand__..__. I don't know. I can't help it; I feel that it's my fault that May felt bad enough to leave Johto._

_Then there's Kenta…but I've already written a lot about him. I didn't see him today, and I'm not sure if that's good or bad._

_Well, I did have fun spending a lot of my day with my mom, at least. We went out to eat lunch and explored Olivine a little, and after that she made sure that I was good on money, my Trainer clothes were washed, and that my bag was organized. (And I couldn't find my Neo Ball anywhere. I re-checked everything so many times, but it never turned up. I hope I didn't lose it...) We talked a lot about things I mentioned in my earlier entry; it was nice having her around, and it was kinda hard to say goodbye when she had to leave. I'll be keeping my PokéGear on more often in case she calls me back. Maybe then I can speak to May..._

_Oh, it's almost midnight now. But it's weird; I'm EXHAUSTED, but at the same time I'm wide awake. I even called everyone on my PokéGear because looking through my Pokédex drove me batty seeing all those empty slots. Jackson was thrilled, the Professor was WAY too excited about Amber, Gina (who I met on the route south of Goldenrod City) was delighted and we talked for about an hour until she had to go, and then Latios...I couldn't reach him. I just got a message saying that his number didn't exist anymore. Was his PokéGear somehow a fake too? Who knows?_

_There's just one more thing I want to say, and that's what I saw while I was watching the news for once._

_The other is that another tropical storm is coming and it's expected in a few days. It makes me excited since I'll stay here for the storm, unless I pull a Silver and travel to Cianwood. Maybe I should try that! ...But I'm just scared that I'll get caught in the storm before I get to Cianwood._

_I'd love to keep writing to you, diary, but not anymore today. I written enough, don't you think? My hand kind of hurts, too. Tee hee._

_That and I need some air, so I'm going to go outside for a while; it's quiet out there now. But tomorrow I'll write, for sure!_

_Love,  
Marina_

* * *

When Marina left the Pokémon Center, a freezing breeze swept against the harbor. Ocean waves lapped at the piers and sailboats without much disturbance. She hugged her arms and looked out at the scenery, glancing at the boat that was parked carelessly nearby in the water. It was especially quiet, and with a thoughtful frown she gazed at the sky. Free of clouds, the waxing moon gleamed in the navy-black sky. There appeared to be a faint ring of light that surrounded it like a halo.

The struggling traces of optimism eventually vanished from Marina's face. Her hand somberly reached for her neck, and with a gentle touch she felt the accessory that lay under the collar of her new, crimson long-sleeved shirt that her mother had bought for her.

"Geez," Marina murmured.

_I can't stop thinking about that dream… The girl, the Suicune, the Tauros and my Lapras,_ she mused, _Especially the dark-colored Suicune._

_The girl was supposed to represent May...If not, then I don't know who. The Lapras and Tauros are themselves... Both are Pokémon that feel strange, and had weird things happen when I saw them._

_ But Suicune...What on earth could that dark Suicune represent?_ Marina searched her thoughts._ The Suicune I met in the Burned Tower...? Why?_

She slipped from her heavy thoughts as she heard footsteps from behind and then stopping beside her. For a while, she remained unmoving as she looked down at the unsettled ocean. But her curiosity got the best of her as she shifted her evergreen eyes to her right, twitching with a start.

With his hands in his jacket pockets, Silver stared at the ocean, his expression unreadable.

If Marina hadn't been burdened by her constant thinking, she would have turned to him and greeted either happily or at least politely. But instead she continued to look at him with her gaze never once returned. This created an awkward atmosphere between them, at least to her.

_What is he doing here?_ She wondered, puzzled. _He wants to talk to me again? Well, if he did, then he would've said something already, right? Maybe he still wants to know about Suicune, Entei, and Raikou… I have no idea._

At last, Silver's eyes caught hers for a moment before looking back at the harbor.

"You look worse than you did earlier," he muttered. His tone contained his usual annoyance.

Catching this, the girl turned her head to him, nodding a little before she could stop herself. But she made a weak smile as she laughed a little.

"But I took a shower so I'm not all muddy anymore," she pointed out.

There came no reply from the boy, and for some time they watched the mildly calm ocean. The waves crashed against the shore, accompanied with the cold breeze that refused to let up. Marina could barely feel the chilly weather through her shirt, but even so she shivered. She tried to pick up her optimism again and turned to Silver.

"I'm surprised that you came out here to talk to me—."

"I'm waiting for someone," Silver cut in irritably.

"O...Oh." She turned away and began playing with her hair. "I see."

Again they were silent, until Silver moved to cross his arms. "Humph. Sure you don't want to share why you look down?"

"Are you _sure_ that you want to fulfill your side of the deal if I do?" Marina returned merrily. She laughed as the boy looked away and muttered a disgruntled, "No." When she stopped giggling, she faced the ocean again

"Silver, do you still think I'm naïve?"

"_Definitely__.__"_

"Then am I oblivious?"

He shrugged and rolled his eyes. "Yes, you are."

"Cowardly?"

"Look. Let's just make this easier for you: assume my answers are all 'yes'."

Marina forced another laugh. _Of course._ She brushed her fingers through one of her pigtails without a reply. But the boy again spoke, voicing an afterthought.

"You're better than I thought you were, I'll give you that much. But your Pokémon are stronger than you are." He turned his head to her, his crimson mane nearly covering one of his silver eyes as it normally did.

"Because you're so annoyingly naïve, it's noticeable," he added grumpily.

"You're just upset that you can't beat me," she teased.

"Yet," Silver added. "I _will_ defeat you next time."

Marina smiled honestly. "We'll see about that! I may be naïve, but I won't go easy on you. You're my rival, after all."

"Humph."

Their exchange was disrupted by a muffled ringing sound. Distinguishing it as a PokéGear's ring, Marina looked down at her own, but it remained undisturbed as it rested on her chest. She watched as Silver dug his hand in his jacket pocket. He pulled out a dark-colored PokéGear that nagged at him noisily, reading its glowing screen. He turned away and distanced himself from her. Even so, the person on the other end could easily be heard when he answered the call.

"Hi, Silver," a peppy girl's voice greeted him. "Are you waiting at the place we agreed on?"

"Yes, I am." Silver's tone hushed as he spoke into the phone. Any sign of the irritation that confronted Marina was now absent from his voice, but it sounded as if he were straining himself to appear pleasant.

"Hm! I'll be there soon. I can see Olivine from where I am now."

"Alright. See you then."

"Later! Be a good boy until then!"

A discerning beep terminated the call, and Silver swiftly stuffed his PokéGear back into his jacket. He grunted in irritation. However, he didn't move nor did he cast a look at Marina, who watched after him curiously. She tilted her head as a bubbly curiosity stirred within her.

"Was that—?"

"No," Silver shot down. He pivoted and walked back to the spot previous to the phone call's interruption.

"But… I didn't even finish the question!"

"It's obvious what you were going to say."

"Hmph! No it isn't," Marina replied with a mock anger. He rolled his eyes and refused to look at her. She couldn't help but smile at him.

_He's always trying to act tough__,_ she thought. _Maybe there really is a nicer part to him. If there is, he just doesn't want to show it._

"Then who was it?" she asked.

"She's just a—." He paused, yet answered gruffly, "My sister."

"You have a sister?" Marina gasped, almost in laughter as she leaned closer. "I never thought that you'd have a—! …sister…"

There was an abrupt pause, and she quieted down and turned back to the ocean.

Silver looked at her, puzzled by her eccentric halt at mid-sentence. The silence didn't last long, however, as Marina grasped her PokéGear.

"You know," she turned to him again with a slightly different bounce in her step, "I never used my PokéGear that often at all so far in my journey; in fact, just a week or two ago the battery went dead for the first time because I never even charged it. But now I'm going to use it a lot more from this point on."

"That's great, I don't care," Silver sardonically remarked.

"You would if we traded PokéGear numbers." She took off her white cell phone-like device while the skeptical boy raised an eyebrow.

"I don't need your number," he declined, "Nor do I _want_ it."

"Come on," the girl coaxed.

"No."

Marina placed a hand on her hip, while the other held the PokéGear in front of her rival. "The next time you want to battle me, you can just call me to see if I'm around. You won't have to wait for hours in a tree like you did that one time in Ilex Forest."

"I was trying to_ ambush_ you," Silver argued.

"Doesn't matter. I won't leave until I get the number. Oh, maybe I can meet your sister, too!"

Silver hesitated, and Marina looked at him expectantly. But he gave in and slipped the PokéGear out from his pocket.

"If it gets you to leave," he said finally. She heard him mutter under his breath, though she only smiled as she turned on her PokéGear. The process didn't take long, and as soon as their names were added to the other's phone register, he swiftly put his phone away again.

"See? That wasn't too bad," said Marina with a satisfied nod.

The boy did just the opposite as he glowered at her. "You got what you want; now get out of my hair."

"Alright," she yawned, "I'm off to bed, then. So…" She gave him a wave and she turned away to leave.

"Goodnight," Silver uttered suddenly.

Marina looked over her shoulder, somewhat surprised. Grinning, she nodded again.

"Goodnight."

* * *

The next morning, Marina stretched as she stepped outside of the Pokémon Center with Amber in her arms. She left her somewhat heavy backpack in her room, and not having to lug it around felt great on her shoulders. The climate was chilly but the girl didn't need her jacket, as her the sleeves of her newest shirt covered her arms and even extended past her wrists.

She sighed, feeling the salty noon winds spiraling from the ocean on her once, she turned to her left and headed for the lighthouse that elegantly held its ground a good distance away from her.

_First, I'll go to the Glitter Lighthouse,_ she planned._ If the Gym Leader's still there with her Pokémon, maybe I could talk to her and see what's going on._

She cast a glance at the entrance of the large port meant for the S.S. Aqua and other traveling boats. Her little Pokémon looked around drowsily, having just eaten lunch. But as she craned her head to see the large body of water at their side, her chocolate brown irises widened in awe. Not a moment later, she wriggled to pry herself from her Trainer's grip only to be held to the girl's chest protectively.

"Hey, don't go off on your own yet! We're still walking," Marina gently chided her.

"Plaaa!" Amber flailed to sit upright and pointed her paw at the mysterious expanse of azure blue. For a few moments, Marina looked at her blankly as she approached the beacon of Olivine. However, she smiled and slowed to a stop when she reached the concrete pier.

"That's right, you haven't seen the ocean ever before, have you?" She turned to the sea and knelt at the edge of the dock, still holding Amber tight. Amber leaned closer in wonder until the water splashed up at them. She cried in alarm with an appalled look.

"It's not going to hurt you," laughed her Trainer.

Moments later, they arrived at the gigantic lighthouse. The massive stone beacon was almost intimidating because of its size compared to Marina, who looked up at the very top. Amber did the same, her eyes wide.

"That's going to be a _lot _of stairs."

"Plasu…"

Marina forced the unlocked storm door open and walked inside. Lining the curved walls was the floor that gradually slanted upwards. The walls, dotted with occasional windows, were made of solid stone bricks. For a few moments the girl gazed at it before walking further in, keeping next to the wall as she traveled up the spiral.

But when she approached the next flat platform that lead to a short flight of stairs, a formal-looking woman stood by the staircase conversing with a bulky sailor. They turned to her as she came close, smiling typically.

"You're here to talk to the Gym Leader too, aren't you?" asked the man.

"I am," Marina replied with a nod. Amber gazed at them with a curious expression, timidly snuggling in her Trainer's shirt while watching them from the corner of her eye.

"So many diligent young Trainers about nowadays," the woman commented airily. Then, with almost a hint of tired outlook, she glanced at the two people. "In the past, Pokémon used to light the sea around Olivine at night."

With interest, Marina tilted her head. "Really?"

"Yes. This lighthouse was made in honor of those Pokémon, but now..."

"People also train at this lighthouse. It's not easy to climb because of all the Trainers about, 'specially these days," the man mused.

"How long has it been since the Gym Leader's been here?" Marina asked.

"You mean Jasmine?" The woman confirmed, again without much surprise. "A few weeks; even stayed through hurricane Maura... That's why there's so many Trainers scouted out here. Jasmine refuses to leave no matter the reason and stays with her Pokémon. Poor soul."

"Well, you must be impatient hearing us talk," interjected the sailor after his acquaintance was finished talking, "Run along now."

"It's alright," the Trainer replied with a smile. As she turned to the stairs she said a short goodbye and ascended.

The next floor was, more or less, identical to the one before it, and Marina strolled up the slanted floor with her Pokémon. However, she gawked with puzzlement at a rectangle-shaped hole next to the wall, which was left wide open to reveal the floor below.

_A hole? That's dangerous, isn't it? What if someone falls?_ She thought and was sure to evade the hole as if the floor around it would cave in.

Halfway through her ascent of the level, a gentleman clad in a classy suit turned to her from one of the windows. A fluffy mustache covered his upper lip and he tilted his cap in acknowledgment. Marina, remembering her manners, returned it with a short nod.

"Good afternoon," he greeted.

"Good afternoon," Marina replied. She walked closer and made eye contact with the man. "Are you a Trainer?"

"Indeed I am." At this, the gentleman held out his only Poké Ball. "I can tell that you are as well, so a battle we'll have here."

Marina nodded and moved to unclip one of her Poké Balls on her waist. "Alright. My name's Marina."

"And mine is Alfred." In a swift motion, Alfred threw his Poké Ball in the empty air between them. A large brown owl, taller than Marina by nearly a foot, settled on the ground with its wings spread wide. It appeared to have a wise, unanimated glare as it waited.

"A Noctowl," Marina murmured the name of the Pokémon.

_What a time to not have a Pokédex,_ she thought afterwards.

"Pla!" Amber gasped with her mouth wide open, her expression again almost cartoon-like in its exaggerated poses. Her Trainer smiled, knowing this would happen, as she tossed her own Poké Ball at her feet.

"Go, Muu-chan!" As Misdreavus appeared, the little ghost turned her head to her. "Let's do our best, Muu-chan," Marina told her encouragingly.

"Muu." Misdreavus served a little smile on her face as she confronted the Noctowl.

"Amber," Marina looked down at her Pokémon, "Watch closely so you know what to do, okay?"

The little yellow and red Pokémon stared up at her, twitching her long ears. "Plasu!"

* * *

Three floors and a handful of Trainers later, Marina managed to reach the top of the lighthouse. She held onto the railing beside the staircase as she ascended from the last step. The room was bright and the walls around her were of crystal clear glass, revealing Olivine City and the beautiful ocean down below. Marina would have taken in the sight on an ordinary day.

Toward the center of the rounded room was a homely setup with a miniature kitchen and a bed that was already occupied. At the bedside was a young woman, who turned to Marina the moment she entered. Her long, light brown hair extended down to her waist, while two locks that bashfully stuck upward were held by round, orange hair clips. As her uncertain eyes met Marina's, she quickly stood and her loose white dress wavered from the quick motion.

"H-Hello," she greeted uncomfortably.

Since her features matched the descriptions of the Olivine Gym Leader that other Trainers in the lighthouse had given her, Marina inclined her head a little. "Hi, I'm Marina Shimizu from New Bark Town."

"Erm..I-I'm Jasmine, the Gym Leader of this city."

Marina looked at the shy girl curiously, holding her hands behind her. She walked closer, smiling still. "Nice to meet you, Jasmine. I heard that you were here."

"I'm sorry," Jasmine suddenly spoke up, "But...I-I'm not taking any challenges from Trainers right now..."

"I've heard that too," Marina replied. She glanced at the bed, where a lump in the sheets breathed unsteadily. "Your Pokémon is sick...right?"

"Yes..."

The troubled Gym Leader gazed at her yellow Pokémon, and Marina stood beside her to get a better look. With its eyes squeezed shut, its cheeks were burdened by an intense shade of pink as it shuddered. The large ruby gem on its forehead flickered faintly.

"An Ampharos," Marina murmured.

"My Ampharos, Amphy," Jasmine trailed off meekly.

Marina's smile turned into a concerned frown. She remembered Moo Moo, the Moo Moo Farm's Miltank who was also ill when she arrived. The Miltank stayed resting in the barn for weeks, breathing heavily with a terrible fever, though it had gotten almost all better due to the berries that Marina collected throughout her stay at the farm. She turned to Jasmine.

"How long has Amphy been sick?"

"Um...a couple of weeks."

"Have you tried giving it berries?"

"I...I have, but it doesn't work. No type of ordinary medicine will work..."

"Oh..." Marina's gaze returned to Amphy, whose eyes looked at her weakly before shutting in pain. It uttered a soft, rasping cry as it twitched and breathed with difficulty. The girl touched her own Pokémon, who were locked safely in their Poké Balls. Silver's words rung in her head.

_"...if the Pokémon is this sick for so long__, just give up and let it go__."_

Her hand clutched King's Poké Ball as a soft scowl twisted on her face. _You're wrong, Silver, absolutely wrong..._

"Um...I'm sorry," Jasmine apologized again when she noticed the gesture, "I...um...I'm not going to battle anytime soon as long as Amphy is sick."

With a start, Marina turned to her and her glower vanished. "Oh, no that's alright! I wasn't thinking about that." Her eyes lingered on Amphy, and she felt her heart sink.

_If nothing works...then what can we do? Just let it..._ She paused, biting her lip._ No. I have to do something._

"Jasmine," Marina turned to the bashful lady, "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Um..." Jasmine looked at her for some time, glancing at her sick Pokémon before making eye contact again. "There is one thing...You see, there's a pharmacy across the sea in Cianwood City. I've heard that they have a strong kind of medicine that can cure anything...But with all the storms, no boat will take anyone there. M-My Pokémon can't take me, either..."

"So you want me to go in your place?"

"...If you want to. Y-You don't have to if it's too much an inconvenience..."

"I'll do it," Marina proclaimed with a determined nod.

For a moment, Jasmine looked at her with a quiet astonishment. She fiddled with the large decorative bow on her dress. "Are you sure?" At another nod from the girl, she put her hands together and bowed low. When she stood upright again, she wore a hopeful smile. "Thank you so much...!"

"I was planning to go to Cianwood today, and now I have more of a reason to go," Marina grinned, "I'll stop by the pharmacy first thing!"

"Thank you...W-Wait. Let me get my PokéGear." Jasmine nearly bowed again and made her way to the table beside them, her delicate fingers grasping a shiny, gray and pink PokéGear. When she made her way back to Marina, Marina held her own. Moments later, they exchanged numbers. "Um...When you get to Cianwood, call me so I know you made it there safely."

Using her PokéGear to salute, Marina smiled, which Jasmine grinned back honestly. "I certainly will!"

* * *

Chapter 43 end!

I'm more similar to Jasmine than I ever thought. I forgot she was so shy...Though I don't stutter nearly as much.  
I ought to play through Crystal again. My Diamond version bores me, anyway... actually, it doesn't, I just say so only because I want to mock the Sunyshore Gym Leader: mister Hokage—I mean Volkner. (Cough)

And a thanks to all who've reviewed thus far!

Until the next time we meet, dear readers, out in the vast sea...


	44. Chapter 44: A Rushed Leave

Wow, I slept a lot but I'm still tired. That's what I get for not sleeping...  
Sometimes I can't believe how far I am with this fan-fic; it makes me excited. I'd love to finish Part One with haste, as there's plenty more to come (okay, not as much as Part One; Part One is practically the only solid travel story; the other Parts deal with plot and not traveling every single place in a region).  
I'm also editing chapters, so far 4-12. If I make any mistakes, tell me. Likewise, if the edits are important, I'll advise it so on my profile.

So now, let's begin!

* * *

**Chapter 44  
**A Rushed Leave

Icy cold winds breathed down Marina's neck as soon as she began sprinting down the boulevard. Careful not to run into anyone she passed, she held her PokéGear fast in hand while the sight of the brick lighthouse trailed behind her. The belt she wore hugged around her hips, the Poké Balls jingling a little.

_So I guess I will be going today._

A mixture of excitement and even an adventurous nature filled her heart from the thought. She giggled through her short breaths. The Pokémon Center was already close within her sight as she reached it. It was a straight shot from the lighthouse, so there was no need for a map to find her way.

_I feel like I'm acting like some heroine braving even stormy seas or something... But I'm definitely going to go today, while I still can. Not just for getting Cianwood's Gym Badge, but for that Pokémon!_

Marina snatched an agile turn when she reached her destination, slowing only a little to wait for the automatic glass doors to open. She dashed in as soon as she could, luckily with no one around for her to bump into. The soothing decoration that was the waterfall passed the corner of her eye and she grabbed her Poké Balls upon running toward the front desk.

"A-9," she breathlessly told the nurse her room number.

"You're in a hurry," Joy pointed out with a smile and went to fetch a tray.

"I'm setting off, actually. I have to get my stuff from my room, so I'll be right back." Dropping each one of her Poké Balls onto the tray's six indents that fit them perfectly, she watched as the pink-haired nurse took it.

"Your team will be right here and ready to go when you come back."

"Thank you!" Marina hastily bowed and grinned, continuing to dash past her into a corridor.

As she turned a corner when doing so, she belatedly noticed that someone was in her way. Not even bracing for impact, the girl's face was buried into a familiar black jacket. The person she had just run into stumbled back, only making a quiet grunt before grasping her shoulders.

Marina's surprised cry was muffled. A second or two later, she was shoved away and she too stumbled a little, slightly dazed. When she saw Silver's irritated expression, all her energetic momentum paused. An awkwardly-lingering silence passed by them for a moment as they stared.

"Humph," Silver let out a rough sigh. "Is that some sort of greeting to you? Do you _always_ plow into unsuspecting people? That's the _third_ time you've done it to me now."

The blue-haired girl made a little smile and, fully realizing what she had done, burst in a fit of giggles. "I'm sorry! I didn't see you," she laughed.

"Of course you didn't."

"It's true, though," protested the girl lightheartedly. Her rival, glaring, only gave her a less-intense-but-still-pissed-off scowl.

"...Tell me. Does this _really_ only happen to me?"

"Basically."

"What _wonderful_ luck I have," Silver commented with obvious sarcasm and rolled his eyes.

Marina inclined her head to bow once, apologetic despite her giggling. "I'm in a real rush to leave, so I have to go."

When she passed him in a brisk walk, Silver stated, "You're going to Cianwood, then?"

"Sure am," answered the girl Trainer. She waved her PokéGear over her head, nodding. "Wish me luck!" Upon the absent reply, which she imagined Silver shrugging and walking away, Marina skipped ahead.

The rest of her little trip went without any other run-ins. She slipped inside her room and gathered everything she had left out, placing them inside her backpack as she put on her jacket at the same time. Just then, her PokéGear went off. However, clumsy as she was at multitasking, Marina checked her looks in a mirror one last time before rushing to answer the call.

"Hello?" she greeted as she stuffed her hairbrush into her pink backpack.

"Marinaaa! It's Jackson! I'm glad I managed to reach you!"

"Oh, hi! You called at the right time, Jackson." Marina distractedly twirled her hair a little in thought, double-checking her memory of the things she had with her.

"Hm, why?"

"I'm going to go to Cianwood City right now," she stated and zipped up her bag. Her mind set refused to budge even as Jackson's astonished voice replied.

"Eh?! You know there's that new tropical storm out there, right?"

"I sure do."

"And you're going to travel _now?_"

"Yup," Marina replied without a single doubt and wandered around her small room a little.

"But that's dangerous...!" Jackson argued.

"It'll be fine; the weather's nice at the moment. Besides, I have my Lapras that I can ride on. It's either now or never."

"If you think so... Just be careful!"

"I will, I will," Marina reassured, "But I have to get my Pokémon and check out now, so..."

"What? We hardly even talked!"

"I know, sorry Jackson. I want to save my PokéGear's battery while I still can." The irony of the truthful excuse rang through the girl's head, and she nearly let out a sudden bitter laugh. However, she held it in and swatted it aside.

"Okay," Jackson replied in disappointment, "Still, be careful out there and call me soon!"

"Alright then, will do," Marina accepted with a nod, "Bye!"

"Bye, Marina!"

As she ended the transmission, she smiled. _I'm surprised he agreed to hang up so quickly__._ Slinging her PokéGear around her neck as she always did, Marina paced back to the bed to equip her backpack. She grabbed the card key resting on the desk and stole a glance at the guest room one last time before making a swift leave from the guestroom.

Moments later she picked up her Pokémon and made a quick turn for the bulky video phones that were set up against the wall. Grasping Phany's Poké Ball, she hurried her way over to it, sitting herself down as she dialed Professor Elm's number. There were a few uninterrupted rings before Elm finally answered. His glasses were slightly askew as his face appeared on the monitor.

"Oh. Hello, Marina," he said quickly.

"Are you busy?" Marina asked with a smile.

"Quite. Very much, actually. You might be interested; there's a bit of research that we want to do about how some species of Pokémon evolve when trading while—," the Professor stopped himself before he could continue his rambling, "Oh, never mind that, did you want something?"

"Mm hm. I'm full of energy right now; a spur of the moment kinda thing. But I'd like to trade out Phany, my Donphan, for Kenya the Spearow," the girl answered brightly.

_If I'm going out on the sea, I think it'd be best to have Kenya instead of Phany...Also, Kenya needs some training anyhow,_ she thought.

"Ah, I see, I see..." The young-looking man broke eye contact with her to perhaps move some things aside, turning his back for a moment to ask his assistant to fetch Marina's Pokémon. He turned back to her, commenting, "You know that you can use one of the Pokémon Center's PC's to switch out Pokémon, don't you? It's really quite convenient for the both of us to save some time."

Marina's eyes then darted around the lobby, spotting a couple computers sitting in the corner. "Oh, I forgot about that," she murmured and smiled, "Sorry, you must be really swamped."

"Not at all, I'm just reminding you, Marina," his eyes suddenly went bright and he went on excitedly, "Oh, but that reminds me of something I recently found out about the Pokémon you hatched from the egg."

"Really? You mean Amber?" The Trainer watched curiously as Elm shuffled through more paperwork that had piled on his desk.

"Yes, after some digging I did, it turns out that your it is a species of Pokémon native to the Hoenn region."

"Hoenn...?"

"Yes!" Elm exclaimed and held up a data sheet in front of him so the girl could read. The familiar picture of a light yellow and red Pokémon was most prominent among the paragraphs of textual information. "This is what the Pokémon looks like, correct?"

"It is!" Marina nodded and the Professor pulled the paper away so he could look at it himself. "What kind of Pokémon is she?"

"A Plusle."

"Plusle? Hm..." The girl could only vaguely remember the name from her studies before she became a Pokémon Trainer.

"Yes, Plusle, and it's of the electric-type. But what puzzles me more is how you came about to find the egg. You said you found it in Ilex Forest; Plusle are exclusive to Hoenn, and not a wild one has ever been sighted in Johto or Kanto..." He seemed to go into deep thought as he murmured to himself.

"Well, I just found the egg; I never saw any other Plusle around," even so, Marina glanced at Amber's Poké Ball, "Do you think it could've belonged to someone else?"

"Maybe, but leaving behind an exotic egg such as that is beyond me. There_ is_ a local legend in Ilex forest, about a mythical Pokémon that leaves eggs from the future. So perhaps—oh, what was that?!" Professor Elm paused as a dull thump sounded from somewhere off screen, causing Marina to tilt her head. The man vanished from the girl's sight, returning moments later with a red and white sphere in hand.

"What _was_ that?" Marina questioned, puzzled.

"My assistant knocked over some books," Elm sighed with a grin, "I have your Pokémon right here; though I'm happy to say that it evolved into a Fearow while it was here. It's been trying to train whenever it was outside, so I'm not surprised."

"He evolved? Really? Into a Fearow?" Excitement bubbling inside her, Marina smiled widely. Containing it, however, she placed Phany's Poké Ball on the transporter module attached to the video phone, though not without quickly giving the Poké Ball a kiss. A few seconds later, the sphere vanished in thin air to be replaced by another that contained her bird Pokémon. She took it in hand, nodding. "Thank you. I'll be sure to use the PC next time!"

"Great. Take care, Marina," Professor Elm encouraged before the connection was terminated.

Marina giggled as she looked down at Kenya's Poké Ball, holding it close and standing. "It's been a while since I've seen you," she said.

Then, pulling her Lapras's Poké Ball from her belt while she clipped Kenya's, Marina left the Pokémon Center. She quickly made her way near part of the shoreline where no boats were tied up. The wind whipped in her face as she glanced at the ball silently at first. She threw it high, catching it when it fell.

The large blue Pokémon swam in the waters a little before turning to her Trainer. Marina pursed her lips at her Lapras's constant empty stare, and the uncomfortable feeling she had when she looked at her. But she relaxed a little when the creature looked away from her, showing that it was not confrontational.

"...Lyra," she attempted to call her Pokémon's predetermined nickname. However, the Pokémon gave not a glance, merely observing the sea around her with a glazed look. "Is that a good name for you? Lyra?"

Marina then sighed, "Lapras."

This time, Lapras turned her head toward her at once. The girl approached with an innocent smile, motioning to come closer as firmly as she could. Obedient, Lapras drew near right beside the pier. The Pokémon twitched with strong disdain when Marina went to pat her head, so the girl quickly withdrew her hand.

"…I've already taught you Surf, so I want you to take me across the sea to Cianwood City," she ordered promptly, which was the best way to communicate with Lapras so far. Though distant, her Lapras always obeyed her whenever Marina had her out, unlike Muu-chan the Misdreavus at one point.

In accordance to the command, Lapras tilted her head away and shuffled in the water until she was close to the wharf.

Marina, with a fleeting smile, gazed at the Pokémon's rough shell. She sighed deeply, taking the time to gather her nerves. She stepped off the land and onto the woozy wobbling of her ride. The nervous girl settled on Lapras's back in a spot most comfortable and secure to her.

"Okay," she whispered to herself. "It's fine…it's okay."

The foreign sensation of bobbing on the water calmed her a little, and they drifted as Lapras waited for her command. She looked back at the shore, where a few onlookers watched her—some intrigued and others amazed at Marina's rare Pokémon. Making a friendly wave at them, Marina looked out at the ocean's choppy yet sparkling surface.

"Let's go, Lapras! Swim straight ahead!"

* * *

After a day and a half of peaceful weather, the tropical storm barraged the Whirl Islands. The winds unleashed menacing howls, occasionally thrusting the flow of the water into the cave that was Marina's shelter. Darkness shrouded around the girl Trainer, who huddled on a damp boulder jutting above the cavern floor. The rain outside cowered at the mercy of the zephyrs, pouring down heavy and relentless.

But she was not the only one that took hiding from the raging storm, and she was reminded of this every time lightning illuminated the darkness. Other wild Pokémon grouped together by species, most away from her and the cave's opening as they were driven for their safety. Marina also made a note _not_ to look up whatsoever, because she suspected that Zubat made their home on the ceilings as well.

A severe crack of lightning struck through the sky, followed by a monstrous boom of thunder. Marina held her warm jacket close to her. For a moment, Marina considered bringing out King for company, but quickly denounced the idea. Her Pokémon needed rest, or at least protection from the mighty storm that brewed violently outside.

_I hoped I wouldn't get caught, but there's nothing I can really do now._

Marina eventually found herself dozing into an uneasy, on-and-off sleep. Each time she dreamed, the reoccurring vision came to her mind without fail. She saw the same girl, the same two Pokémon, the same Suicune—yet she would wake when a startling bolt of lightning decided to shake her from her slumber. Then it was difficult trying to ease herself back to sleep, for apprehension of both the weather and the dream. It was difficult to tell which she disliked more.

As soon as she began to wonder if anyone could ever truly relax enough to sleep through this, her mind was overtaken once more by the endless cycle.

* * *

Marina slowly opened her eyes, stretching as her consciousness came back to her.

_How long did I sleep this time...?_

As she scanned the dark cave, she almost thought she was still dreaming until she heard the few soft cries of other creatures. Hearing them clearly, she realized the oddity that caused her to think this. The typhoon's strong gales were absent, and she could barely hear the gushing waves that had attempted to flood the cavern. She waited, and then a conclusion arrived clearly in her mind.

It was silent. The storm must've finally passed over after all those long hours enduring it.

Deciding to check outside, she worked through the dark putting away the light blue jacket she used as a blanket; she was wearing the white and pink one to better match with the red shirt she currently had on. Marina stood and grasped her PokéGear in order to check the time. Its screen lit up her face, and she hummed in thought.

_It's 4:17AM...that's really early._ Her somewhat illuminated eyes shifted to the exit of the cavern. Soft rays of moonlight slunk through the hole, peaceful and inviting. She slipped down to the damp ground, grabbed her backpack, and headed for it.

An omnipresent cry sung through the silence, quickly forcing her to stop in place. The wild Pokémon shuffled as they heard the soothing sound. It seemed to come from all sides and had a faintly distinct melody attached to it; the singing nearly sounded like it could be replicated on some sort of flute.

_What is that?_

The unseen creature produced another singsong call, leading her to dash outside in hopes to catch sight of it.

"Wow," she whispered. She managed to walk a couple more steps until her feet were rooted to the sand in amazement.

The sight was breathtaking. Silvery dust seemed to coat the waxing moon like sugar while the stars not overtaken by the walls of clouds winked brightly. Literally _everything_ around her was shrouded in a veil of midnight blue water whose silent waves reached for her sneakers. The remaining winds from the storm shrieked at random, but yielded to the ultimately placid atmosphere.

Drinking in this fantastic view, Marina was lost in its elegance, as were the couple brave Pokémon that decided to follow after her. She wished she had a camera to capture the sight.

Before she could enjoy the moment further, the ubiquitous song returned and Marina could conclude now that it indeed came from outside the cave. She and the wild Pokémon checked their surroundings with a start to find the source as the very sand beneath them shivered. The singer was close, very close, leaving its audience in expectation.

The ground shivered again and Marina immediately reached her hand for a Poké Ball on her belt, a bit jumpy along with the animals that nearly cowered behind her like she was their shield.

_It...Is it a big Pokémon? Really big,_ she thought.

In the distance, a certain spot of water became disturbed. The droplets burst apart, revealing the shining figure of a giant sea monster. It spread its magnificent wings, which contained various glistening hues of silver and snow white. Marina gaped in awe at the Pokémon that ascended higher into the sky, the girl's body tensing as it opened its mouth wide to shed another echoing song.

The bird-like being twisted and dived back into the ocean, which bended and rippled by its will. It took some time for the water to settle, permanently marked by the appearance of the potent sea creature. After the creature's last faraway echo, the group of wild seal Pokémon barked with energy and rushed back into their shelter.

Marina was the only one left. The slight purring of thunder returned, and the clouds released drops of rain to sprinkle on her head, but she did not move. A light sigh escaped her as she glanced around her, finally letting her arm fall from her belt. Clutching the strap of her bag, she began to choose what words she would use to describe her experience in her next diary entry.

When she realized that she was standing in the rain, she briskly sprinted back to the cave. Marina paused and looked over her shoulder at the unmatched beauty of the restless water and the cool night sky. Making a quick smile, she covered her bandana with her hand and hurried into the cavern.

* * *

Ohoho. An innocent cameo!

Until next time, dear readers, when we meet at the local pharmacy...


	45. Chapter 45: Official Acquaintance

Would've gotten this chapter up a little earlier, but here it is today as you can see. I'm quite satisfied how I ended it.

My mind's still half-awake here... Oh well, let's get started!

* * *

**Chapter 45  
**Acquaintance

Riding the vagabond ocean winds underneath his wings, Marina's Fearow fluttered high above the waves. Now far larger with a narrow neck and beak, Kenya no longer had a stubby figure, as his long brown feathers proved every time he flapped his wings. With the same friendly yet alert eyes he had since he was a Spearow, he glanced at his Trainer and preceded to fly in rapid loops around her and the Pokémon she rode on.

Marina waved at him as he rocketed into the aesthetic white sky. The wind was a bitter cold that breathed constantly in the girl's face, making her bundle up in her jacket. She waited as Kenya came to a midair stop right beside her; her Lapras merely shot a reflexive glance as this happened.

"You saw Cianwood City much clearer this time, right?" She asked with a friendly smile.

"Oni," the Pokémon squawked in his hoarse voice. He unsteadily settled on the rough shell of Lapras as they floated along. All his feathers shivered and he folded his wings, Marina petting his back with her free hand. She let out a quick sneeze that made Kenya flinch in surprise.

"Geez. Sorry," Marina apologized, "I guess you should go back to your Poké Ball. You look cold standing here, Kenya."

Closing his eyes with his head bent, Kenya remained huddled next to Marina until she recalled him. Once he had vanished, she put the ball back on her belt.

She sighed, taking in a breath of icy air as she stared into the morning scenery, though there wasn't much to see aside from the gray ocean, the pale sky, and the beach that she could see off in the distance. Shaking off a weak cough, she crossed her arms and hugged her knees.

_It really does feel like the beginning of winter,_ she thought. A sweet smile played across her lips as she let her windswept pigtails flip loosely in the wind. She nearly dozed off if it were not for her conscious urging her awake. _I almost can't wait for Christmas__..._

Upon hitting the shoreline, Lapras watched Marina try to outrun the thin waves that followed her heels. The Pokédex she held firmly to her chest was constantly in her grasp ever since the night before in hopes of seeing the mysterious sea creature again. Of course, she did not come across it again. She did see some large whirlpools and a Kite Pokémon called Mantine, the latter which she captured after some effort. This did not damper her spirits, it instead did the opposite, since she smiled at Lapras even if she only got an apathetic nod in return.

The Pokémon suddenly turned her head in an almost apprehensive manner; a somewhat normal thing for her to do.

Her Trainer took no notice of this as she grabbed Lapras's Poké Ball in order to return her like she did Kenya. "You did really great, Lyra. Thanks for ferrying me here," Marina complimented.

No response came, just the alert and concentrated stare that failed to connect with the girl.

Marina sighed. "I guess I should—," she paused abruptly to sneeze, "Bless me! ...But really, good work Lapras."

"Raa," her Lapras breathed deeply.

At this, Marina grinned somewhat uneasily and recalled her. "Return."

She spent a moment looking at the cyan and silver Poké Ball where her Lapras now rested. Aside from the blatantly obvious color change, it worked like an ordinary Poké Ball. An ill dizziness came to her while she stared, but she expelled it from her by shaking her head and, with a flick of her wrist, put it away. She grabbed the PokéGear to check her location, which made her smile as it was confirmed that she had made it to Cianwood. Specifically, she made landfall on its unpopulated northern portion.

_I guess I just need to walk down this beach, then, _the young Trainer concluded. Marina faced southward, spotting the cluster of houses bearing roofs of a cyan to indigo color. From where she stood, the city looked smaller than Olivine, and the distinguishable red Pokémon Center could be seen far off. Smiling, she began to stroll down the beach.

A slow but graceful thump crunched into the sand behind her. When it reached her ears, so did a chilling breeze that passed its frigid fingers by her neck. The rolling waves beside her stirred and mumbled without rest.

Marina shivered, holding her Pokédex tight. She turned and nearly tripped over the sand.

The beautiful Suicune was poised on a small ledge, facing her directly as it had once before. The daylight complimented its features. Its flowing violet mane shifted as it tilted its head ever so slightly. The streamers on its hide vigorously reached out to her upon another gust of cold wind gracing them.

It stood very close to the stunned young girl, who remained perfectly still. _This _was what her Lapras was staring at; Marina would have realized this if her mind wasn't frozen in awe.

"Sui…Suicune," she murmured the Pokémon's name. She was somewhat amazed, somewhat fearful, and somewhat uncertain just how many emotions were going through her at that moment.

There wasn't a sign of misgiving from Suicune, who stood straight with wondrous elegance. In a calm expression of greeting—or perhaps trying to get a better look at the human—it gently lowered its head and further showed its sparkling hexagonal crystal. Its intense crimson irises were reading her, anticipating the girl's next action.

_Oh my god...it's standing right here, so close...!_

Frozen on the spot, Marina darted her eyes to her Pokédex for a second, afraid that Suicune would flee if she were to break eye contact for too long. So, her gaze strictly on the beast, she shakily lifted her hand and flipped open her red device as softly as she could. The Pokémon twitched, causing her to do the same, but Suicune still denied itself of motion with the exception of its beautiful ribbons and mane.

Clicking the device on, Marina listened as the Pokédex began to recite whatever data it had. Suicune deemed it harmless, apparently, and remained to hear it out with a bit of intrigue.

_"Suicune, the Aurora Pokémon. Type: Water  
A Legendary Pokémon. This divine Pokémon can instantly purify filthy, murky water. Said to be the reincarnation of north winds, it races across the land, always in search of a pure reservoir."_

_A pure reservoir..._ Marina repeated the last words in her mind. She gazed at Suicune with a growing smile, letting its powerfully graceful image fill her eyesight. She let her arm fall somewhat. Holding her Pokédex tighter, she built up some courage and began to speak.

The legendary Pokémon lifted its head, as if having waited for the moment.

"Suicune, I—."

However, Suicune suddenly leapt to her right side, causing the girl to recoil skittishly. The water and wind-wielding legend soared into the air toward the ocean as it bounded away. From there it frisked across the waves, galloping weightlessly on top of them with a trail of bubbles accumulating behind it. Within seconds, Suicune had vanished into the horizon, leaving Marina breathless and humbled.

But before she could process what she had encountered, a human voice called out to her.

"You there!"

As Marina turned, she paused with a gasp. Approaching her was a familiar young man draped in purple attire and a short white cape.

_Oh no, it's him! The guy that was with Morty at the Burned Tower!_ She thought hastily. Marina glanced around her, realizing that she was caught in a corner; from behind the small cliff was another that was far taller than her. The ocean beckoned jeeringly at her situation, as though telling her that fleeing like Suicune would not get her out of an unfavorable situation this time.

The man had yet to recognize her, however, and slowed his pace with his head shifted toward the water. His chest heaved as he caught his breath from running to this spot, a sincere smile spread on his face, which seemed quite handsome when not corrupted with frustration.

"Wasn't that Suicune just now?" he asked excitedly without looking away from the sea. "I only caught a quick glimpse, but I thought I saw Suicune running on the waves! Suicune is beautiful and grand, and it races through towns and roads at simply _awesome_ speeds. It's wonderful... You should feel honored; I want to see Suicune up close."

With an almost dreamy expression on his face, he turned to Marina, who jolted a little as he introduced himself, "My name's Eusine. I'm on the trail of...

"Hey, it's _you!_" Eusine roared, thrusting out his arm and pointing at her.

"Ah!" Backing away, Marina watched helplessly as the man rushed over, his once pleased expression iced away with his scary severity. Gripping the Pokédex with both her hands now, she watched with a sort of timid fear that gave in as Eusine crossed his arms begrudgingly.

His azure eyes lessened in his intense stare, however, and he backed off a little. Uncertain of what to say, Marina quickly tried to deflate her urge to run as she spoke.

"Um... I know, it's me. Look, I'm sorry I—."

"Where _have_ I seen you before?" Eusine asked her before the girl could finish.

"What...?" Marina nearly lost her balance.

_He doesn't remember me, after acting like that?_ Hesitant of whether to answer the question, she did so regardless.

"We met in Ecruteak!"

"Ecruteak?" Raising an eyebrow, he shifted his eyes away.

"Yes, at the Burned Tow—."

"I remember now! You're that girl Morty and I salvaged from the Brass Tower!" Eusine exclaimed, once again interrupting as he suddenly remembered.

"Yeah...exactly...eheh..."

_Is 'salvaged' really the right word to use here?_

"Never mind that. I'm sorry if I frightened you. For ten years I've chased Suicune; getting recent proof of Suicune's existence after so long makes me so elated that I can hardly think straight," Eusine said all this with a surprisingly calm tone.

He held out his hand with the same composure. "So let's start over. My name is Eusine, Suicune hunter and expert on Johto legends. And you are...?"

"Um," hesitant at first, Marina took his hand, "I'm Marina, Marina Shimizu."

"Marina? Glad to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you too," she responded with a relieved smile.

"How close did Suicune appear before you?" Eusine asked attentively while maintaining a positive energy.

"It wasn't too far from where you stand now, actually... This is the second time I've seen Suicune," Marina let the second sentence slip from her tongue. She managed to hold back whatever else she could spill due to her temporary comfort.

The young man perked at this nevertheless, turning to her with absolute surprise.

"Really! ...Now that I think of it, I heard that the legendary Pokémon of Ecruteak test chosen humans by allowing them to get close." Eusine stared at her for some time, studying the girl Trainer that watched him back curiously.

_He seems cool,_ Marina thought, smiling. _At least he's not mad at me. __And we both love Suicune too. ...Though I've never spent any time searching for Suicune before—definitely not ten years—and I've already encountered it twice._

"I've decided," stated Eusine suddenly with confidence, "I'll battle you as a Trainer to earn Suicune's respect!"

"Huh?"

Eusine turned away, shuffling through the beach's sand with care as he pulled out a Poké Ball from his sleeve. "Come on, Marina, let's battle now!" He said, full of class and determination as he turned to her.

"Um...I have quick question."

"What is it?" His expression softened as he was caught off-guard.

"How can you battle to earn Suicune's respect if...well," Marina waved her hands toward the ocean beside them, "Suicune's not _here_ to watch?"

For a few moments Eusine's face didn't change, his thin eyebrows raised. As he relaxed slightly, his gaze was fixed and thoughtful. Then he began, "If you put it that way—."

The girl sneezed, turning away as she did so.

"God bless you," Eusine stated politely. Afterwards, there was some silence, and he failed to finish what he was saying earlier.

"Thanks... Are we still going to battle?"

"Of course! Send out your first Pokémon; ladies first."

Grabbing a Poké Ball, Marina asked with only a small smile, "One-on-one or three-on-three?"

"One-on-one is fine," confirmed Eusine with a nod.

"Good," Marina sighed.

_Some of my Pokémon are still a little tired from the trip, especially after the training we did in one of the Whirl Islands._ Slipping from her thoughts, she threw her Poké Ball overhead.

"Go, King!"

Within the explosion of golden sparkles, her crimson Quilava shook his head and barked excitedly, rearing to go as the fire on his head and hide erupted with life.

"Drowzee, come out!" Graciously Eusine tossed his own sphere to summon his stout yellow Hypnosis Pokémon. Brown and yellow with a short trunk over its mouth, Drowzee stood on two legs wearing a sleepy face.

Checking Drowzee's data on her Pokédex, Marina snapped it shut again and grinned at her fire ermine. "Alright, King, start it off with a Swift attack!" She watched as King made only a brief dash to approach his opponent and began to fire the glowing, star-shaped bullets from his mouth.

"Confusion, Drowzee!"

Drowzee grunted and took the Swift attack without much of a budge. Then, holding out his three-fingered hands in King's direction, its half-closed eyes flashed white. With a jolt, the attack hit its mark, causing King to cringe. As the attack ended, his footsteps became unstable as he wobbled a little to try and regain stability.

"King! Are you okay?" Marina asked aloud, to which her Pokémon only dizzily made a glance and slipped in the sand.

_Confused already...? Ugh, that's not fair!_

"Perfect, now use Hypnosis!" called Eusine, smiling triumphantly.

"Avoid it, King! We can do this, just hit Drowzee with Flame Wheel!" Marina ordered her Quilava encouragingly with a determined stare.

Catching this, the giddy King stumbled and faced his opponent. His gaze was too inconsistent to keep the image of Drowzee, which was attempting to entrance him with its flowing arm movements. With a sudden determined glint that matched Marina's, King ignited his crimson flames and spread them over his body, tackling into his enemy.

Drowzee called out in shock, snapping out of its sleep-inducing trance that failed to inflict upon King. The Volcano Pokémon slid in the sand uneasily as he was still affected by his dizzying condition.

"Drowzee, Confusion!"

"Flame Wheel again, King!"

Another fierce blaze sparked from King, dancing around him once more. He shot toward Drowzee and slammed into it as his opponent fired its psychic wave. They both staggered and tripped onto the ground in a small puff of sand. After a second of letting his burning body incinerate it, the Quilava rolled away until he bumped into the rocky ledge. He stood on all fours and stared with the same wavering spark that won over his condition. Drowzee, however, remained unmoving since the Flame Wheel hit its mark.

Eusine, astonished, let out a sigh. "I hate to admit it, but you win," he said as he recalled his fallen Pokémon.

"Great job, King!" Marina rushed over to her Pokémon and hugged him tightly, holding him upright with a little snuggle. "I knew you could fight that confusion. That was a good, quick fight!"

"Ma...Magu," King managed to utter with a shaky nod.

"Return," she said with a grin, and he vanished from her side. She held his Poké Ball close before gently clipping it to her belt and standing. Eusine approached her and handed her a small bundle of prize money, which Marina accepted bashfully. "Oh, thank you!"

"You're amazing, Marina. That Quilava was like one I've never seen before! You worked well with him during that battle... It's no wonder Pokémon gravitate to you," Eusine appraised her favorably, though he went somewhat quiet as he profoundly crossed his arms, "I get it now, why Suicune would choose to appear..."

"Thanks, but it wasn't that big of a deal," Marina replied, "King just managed to fight through his confusion. I was lucky."

"Hm. Either way, I'm going to keep searching for Suicune." Making a quick turn toward the ocean, Eusine made an unfaltering grin as he retrieved another Poké Ball. "I'm sure we'll see each other again."

"Alright." Nodding with a smile, Marina watched as he sent out the ghost-type Pokémon Haunter, which flew low and grabbed him. Her eyebrows rose at this. "Where are you going?"

"Wherever Suicune goes, of course!" Eusine was lifted into the air, and he gave her a farewell wave. "See you around!"

"Ah, good luck!" Marina responded as she returned the gesture. She was acknowledged by another flick of the man's wrist and she watched as he and his Pokémon flew over the choppy sea.

_Well, that worked out better than I thought it would,_ she thought.

She shook off another sneeze and headed for the main part of Cianwood. The sand below her feet slowly toughened, yielding to the grainy brick roads that were the streets of the petite city. She passed multiple cute homes, followed by a few duplexes and a single condominium.

"I wonder which would be the pharmacy...?" Weaving through them aimlessly, she stopped at a bulky building that stood tall and large compared to the others and Marina sprinted to the front of it.

_Oh, here's the Gym._ She then read the sign to herself in front of Cianwood's Pokémon Gym. _Cianwood City Pokémon Gym. Leader: Chuck... "His Roaring Fists Do the Talking"? He specializes in the fighting-type then? This challenge is Kenya's for sure!_

"Excuse me." An older woman approached her, as if she were heading for the gym itself. Carrying a large handbag on her shoulder, she looked at Marina with expectancy. "You're a Pokémon Trainer, aren't you?"

"Yes, I just got here," Marina answered.

"I thought so. You crossed the sea to get here?"

"Yup."

"That must've been hard. It would be much easier for your Pokémon knew how to Fly you from place to place...Here." The woman dug through her bag and swiftly took out a small transparent box that contained a TM or HM, which that Marina recognized instantly before she even read the label. When she held it out to the girl, Marina was hesitant to take it.

"Are you sure? I mean, I'm just a random Pokémon Trainer passing by," Marina said. The HM was pushed into her free hand that paused to take it, and she held it with a look of wonder.

"Yes, but you're a Trainer who looks ready to battle the Gym Leader here," the stranger responded somewhat sternly, "I'm not a Trainer myself, but I can feel vibes from you similar to another young Trainer who swept the floor with my hubby just the other day. He's getting to training a lot more because of it.

"I'm glad; he's been getting a little chubby lately," she whispered the last line with a laugh.

"I...I see," Marina said with a smile and a giggle.

_So there are other Trainers who decided to brave the storm? Or that's Silver she's talking about…_

"Aside from that, there's a tropical storm coming, and it looks like it'll hit this city."

"A hurricane?" At this, the girl Trainer eyed the woman in shock. "_Another _one?"

"Weaker than a hurricane, but yes. It's strange to have so many in December. The one that brushed by us fell apart before it hit Olivine. It's like they have minds of their own," she told her with a sigh. "We're not going to be lucky this time around; tropical storm Ophelia will land us some trouble. She's a slow one, too. It's going to be a painful week, and that's why no one's about."

Marina looked around, only seeing a few people out walking, most on the beach on the other side of town. "When will it hit?"

"In a day or two, I suppose. If you defeat the Gym Leader today, you can use that HM to use Fly and get back to Olivine City in no time. You can completely avoid the storm that way."

"Oh, so that's why you gave this to me?" Marina looked down at the disc—labeled HM 02—and grinned happily, bowing. "Thank you! I'll teach it to my Fearow right away. Oh, do you know where the pharmacy is here?"

"Of course! The pharmacy isn't too far from the Pokémon Center. It's a cute little place and there's a sign in front, so you can't miss it if you look. I must be going myself; I have lunch to make."

"Alright," Marina turned with a nod and went on her way, "Thanks again!"

* * *

"There aren't many rooms available right now, but I'll see what I can do," Cianwood's Nurse Joy informed as she handed Marina her Poké Balls.

"Ok. Thank you." The Trainer accepted them and the nurse turned away, busily tending to her computer that rested on the reception counter. Marina turned and walked through the lobby filled with other people and Trainers. Due to the oncoming storm, tourists who did not have a place to stay remained at the Pokémon Center, hence the lack of space.

Hoping to get her business done in Cianwood that day, she opted to go to the pharmacy. Marina left the Center and headed right for the unique little shop that stood on its own between the streets. Like the other houses, it maintained an indigo roof, though it was far more noticeable with an odd satellite dish that was fixed onto it. All around the azure-colored building were bushes that grew like a protective wall against intruders.

As the girl reached the front, a small hanging sign that rested above the doorstep read _"Cianwood City Pharmacy__.__"_ Smiling at this, she let out a quick cough to let the urge out before entering. A brief bit of a conversation leaked into her hearing as two young men at the front desk came to her view, one casually leaning on it while the other stood freely.

"...Any day now, in fact; I'm sure of it," said a cheerful man with very short red hair. But he heard the bell that rung upon the door's opening, and his large round sunglasses were full in view as he turned around. "Oh, look, a visitor."

Making a smile, Marina bowed. "Hello."

"Haha! You're so young, and look at those pigtails," the man spoke with a rather curious laugh. He whipped away from the desk and waddled over to her, his hands on his hips. "What is it, little girl? Here to buy some Trainer supplies?"

"Actually, there's something I want to ask you."

"Your Pokémon appear to be fine," he said observantly as he gazed at her Poké Balls, "Is something worrying you?"

"How should I put this...?" Marina looked around at the many bottles and herbs that sat on the shelves behind the front desk. She turned back to the adult before her. "The Pokémon in Olivine City's lighthouse has been really sick for a couple of weeks, and no type of medicine seems to work. The Gym Leader there sent me to see if you have something to fix it."

"Yes, I've heard of that... What other symptoms did you notice?"

"It has a fever, and it's having a hard time breathing."

"Hmm… I've got it!" With a twist, he turned and rushed to the other side of the room, where an employee's only door sat behind the cash register. He looked at his coworker. "Mind her and the shop for me, Keel; it might take me a while to find it, if you know what I mean."

"Sure," his colleague responded.

As the redhead made haste through the backdoor, the boy stood from his leaning position. His spiky dirty blond hair flicked when he turned in Marina's direction, revealing his piercingly confident yellow eyes. Though as he stared, his face grew slightly more thoughtful, never losing his initial stunning gaze.

"So...who are you?"

* * *

Muahaha… So "Keel" meets Marina.

Marina's Pokémon:  
King the Quilava  
Prince the Espeon  
Kenya the Fearow  
Muu-chan the Misdreavus  
Amber the Plusle  
Lapras

In PC/Prof. Elm's Lab:  
Phany the Donphan  
Etc.

Review only if you please. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
Until the next time we meet, dear readers, within that same pharmacy...


	46. Chapter 46: A Brief Conversation

Here's the next chapter!  
I'll be sure to start 47 and then keep going with my editing of older chapters. I hope to complete the editing quickly so newer readers don't get deterred.

Whew. So enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 46  
**Brief Conversation

The antique timekeeper on the wall clocked each moment for the pair that waited in the Cianwood Pharmacy. With a tilt of her head, Marina gazed wide-eyed at the teenage boy that stood behind the cashier desk. She was somewhat awed at his rough yet unruffled appearance, which was unique to anyone she had ever seen. His skin was cloaked in a deep tan, and his uneven blond hair was soft and stayed free from his face regardless of its unkempt demeanor. Those eyes, a hawk-like yellow, stared back at her, never allowing anything to be overlooked. He certainly made an impression.

"Um..." Still a little speechless, Marina stood by the front door as her voice shyly hid from the boy. Eusine may have been handsome smiling, but this young man utterly had him beat without even having to crack a smirk.

"Did you hear me?" he asked her after a few moments. He leaned over the desk almost in a bored manner. Even so, his eyes didn't leave her, scanning her as she quickly walked toward him.

"Yeah, I did, sorry," the girl responded with a laugh. Smiling, she looked up at him since he was obviously taller than her—that and the floor was elevated a tad on that side of the room. "I'm Marina. Marina Shimizu... What's your name?"

"You didn't hear that either?"

"No, not clearly," giggled Marina softly. The boy's short questions were bland and disinterested, simply voiced for the sake of keeping her occupied.

"…Keel. My name is Keel." Along with his response, the blond-haired teen nodded with a hint of politeness.

"Eheh, nice to meet you, Keel! So you and your friend work here?"

"He's my boss, actually."

"Oh. How long have you been working here?" As she spoke, she felt her confidence returning, though it still wavered submissively under Keel's all-seeing stare. She jokingly wondered if he would even be able to read her mind, and nevertheless a thought consistently overflowed in her mind. It was quite hard for her to hold back her silly giggles.

_He just looks so cool!_

"Not long. Maybe a month or less." Each reply he gave her was delivered as soon as she finished her question, and he was straight and to the point. Absolutely certain, never faltering—but the indifference in his face hadn't warmed up to her, just like it hadn't with his colleague. Tilting her head again, Marina grinned as the next question fluently came to her tongue.

"Do you live here in Cianwood?"

"I'm not from here," answered Keel, shifting his head and eyes away from her for just a moment as if to make the statement more intriguing. Falling for it easily, the girl Trainer perked with interest.

"Really? I thought so! Where are you from?"

He paused this time. The two stared with nothing between them, simply exchanging blank gazes as she waited for him. But finally, a smirk thawed Keel's distant expression. Toying with her, he reached out and flicked her on the forehead. She flinched.

"A place that you've never heard of," he returned; his voice was livelier—or perhaps arrogant.

Rubbing her forehead, the girl frowned a little in confusion. "What place?"

"Guess."

"Oh, okay. Um..." It took Marina a few seconds to think up an answer. When Keel moved his hand away from her, she blurted out, "You're from Hoenn!"

"Strike one." Keel seemed to grow amused as he watched the girl frantically ponder.

"Then...you're from Kanto!" Marina exclaimed, snapping her fingers as she did so.

Though the boy's eyes narrowed and his lips frowned, his warm amusement stayed. "Hell no. That counts as two strikes. You're out."

"What? Hey, that's not fair!"

"Life's not fair."

Pouting childishly, Marina put her hands on her hips. She watched as Keel took a brief glance over his shoulder—at the door his boss had taken—and locked his gaze with hers again.

"Next question," Keel responded curtly, though that was all she needed. The girl was so engrossed that she blindly concentrated on only him and the conversation on hand.

"Well, how old are you?"

"What do you think?" He made another haughty smirk, this time with his eyes half-closed.

Thinking hard, Marina let her lighthearted scowl fade a little. She observed his features for a few silent moments, noticing that he wore a plain black, long-sleeved shirt that seemed to mismatch Keel's intriguing looks—if it didn't add more of a mystifying quality to him.

Then she supposed, "Fifteen?"

There was a second's silence.

"Damn, lucky guess."

"Aha! I win this time!" Nearly jumping in her tiny triumph, Marina beamed at the boy. Though she felt slightly intimidated by his age, a full five years her senior, it did not change how she enjoyed their discussion. Sheer bubbly excitement stirred in her heart as she thought, _I wonder if…_

"Next question. You'll probably ask me for my phone number or something at this point," Keel said almost sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

Marina froze on the spot; the little joke she had made about him reading her mind was coming back to haunt her. Embarrassed and humbled, she turned around.

"No, I wouldn't do that. That'd be—."

"You _were_ thinking that," he interrupted, though Keel continued slowly with a calm tone, "Weren't you, kid?"

"Um. No, I wasn't!" The girl proceeded to scramble over to one of the walls on her side of the shop. She pretended to scan some of the Potions on the shelves as she internally laughed at herself and the boy's impeccable intellect.

The old clock on the wall ticked loudly the longer they remained silent.

Keel's exotic eyes never let down their watchful guard.

"You're bad at lying," he said.

"...Yeah."

"Oh, so you really _were_ going to ask."

"What? But you—."

He just snickered. She avoided eye contact as best she could as embarrassment took over—having fallen completely for his trick. Marina did her best to act completely absorbed in all the photos and supplies. She even made her thoughts return to earlier that day, to Suicune and Eusine. Then they wandered to the night before, to the amazing singing sea Pokémon.

_A lot can happen in just a couple days,_ she thought. _Though I guess that applies to a lot of things on my journey so far…_

"Hey, Pigtails."

Marina was dragged from her thoughts as her attention latched onto his voice. She glanced at him and asked, "Huh? Are you talking to me?"

The boy looked at her in a certain dry manner. This made her feel like a moron for speaking without thinking, as the two were the only ones in the room.

"I've got a question for you now, Pigtails," he then asked.

"Okay, but my name's _Marina_, not 'Pigtails'," she corrected him.

"Then _Marina…_answer me this.

"Why are you a Pokémon Trainer?"

There was a sudden change in the boy's tone, and Marina turned to him. All of Keel's scarce hints of friendliness had withered away, replaced by a distant stare. Her face went blank, conjuring the response in her head.

"Why...? Well, first, I love Pokémon," she began slowly with a smile, "My friends are Trainers too, so I didn't want to be left out. But right now, I guess I'm just having fun being a Pokémon Trainer. Traveling, catching, training, battling, all that stuff."

"That's all?" asked Keel. It sounded as though he had a dash of disappointment toward the girl.

Sensing this, Marina stopped to think for a moment.

"No, not really. I… I guess I also want to see my brother, who I haven't seen in a long time. I figure I'll run into him sooner or later. And well…I don't know." She didn't elaborate further as she looked around the room. Suddenly she held back a cough, managing to muffle it quietly.

_I guess those are the reasons I'm a Trainer,_ she thought. _Isn't it...? Kenta and Jackson were going to become Trainers too, and Chris inspired me a little... There really isn't much to it, actually. I don't have any real goals. I guess I'm just doing what everyone else is doing… Wow, I've never really thought about it like that._

It was then that she noticed the clever boy's lack of response.

The store's manager burst from the backdoor of the room, causing a loud bang to crash through the delicate quiet.

"Found it!" he exclaimed.

Marina whirled around to them; when she did so, Keel had already taken a small pouch that the red-haired man handed him. He remained silent as his boss turned in Marina's direction.

"Come on, over here," the man beckoned and gestured for her to come close.

"Did you find anything?" Marina asked as she quickly made her way back to the desk. In Keel's hands was an ordinary brown pouch with the mouth tied tightly with a red string. Both of them looked at the redhead as he nodded.

"Yes, but it took me a while to find my stash of them. This is the only thing that I have that could work; I call it the Secret Potion. My Secret Potion is a unique medicine I cooked up on my own. It's a tad strong, so I only offer it in an emergency," he informed. Crossing his arms with a grin, his shiny black sunglasses looked down at the Trainer. "So deliver that right to Olivine's Lighthouse Pokémon; it ought to do the trick."

"Thank you," gleefully Marina nodded, "I'll be sure to do that!"

"No problem! Well, I have to go back in there." The man pointed to the open door, which revealed a storage room filled with bookcases of medicine. "I knocked some things down, being the goon that I am."

"Eheh, alright. Bye."

"Goodbye!" But as soon as the sunglasses-wearing redhead walked through the door, he glanced back. "Oh, and when you get settled—well, just come back here before you leave Cianwood, alright? There's plenty of things for a Trainer like yourself to buy." Without waiting for a reply, he grabbed the doorknob and slammed the door shut.

"O...kay," Marina murmured as a response anyways.

Unfazed by his boss's behavior, Keel turned back to her with the bag still in hand.

"He's like that. Here," he said as he tossed her the pouch, which Marina eagerly took. He watched as the girl bowed and smiled with an innocent sparkle in her eyes.

"Thank you! I'll be back later." Marina turned and strolled through the shop toward the exit. But when she opened the door, she glanced back at him one last time.

"Bye!"

After a friendly wave, the door rasped as she closed it shut. The wooden clock's pendulum swung, ticking into the silence. At last, Keel heaved a sigh. Burdened by a frown, he rested his head on his hand, again leaning over the table as he had before.

"That turned out awfully nicely," his coworker said as he stepped through the door behind him once more. "She got along with you very well, like every other girl you've talked to since you got here. Man, I'm jealous." The redhead patted Keel's back, a wide grin plastered on his face. "But it looks like your job won't be too hard after all, eh? Even if you can't stay for the holidays."

When there was no response from Keel, the young man shrugged. "You're awfully quiet lately, you know. Now that I think of it, we really ought to go clean that backroom. Have you _seen_ it lately? I've been meaning to fix it up, but I never get around to it and I swear it's getting messier every day. It's a complete disorganized..."

Keel merely gazed ahead without breaking his pose. His ears blocked out the rambling from his talkative boss, and he narrowed his piercing yellow irises once more.

"You stupid kid," he softly mouthed, "Don't go saying _'Thank you'_ to _me_."

* * *

"Achoo!" Marina sneezed suddenly, pausing as she let go of her PokéGear.

_Wow, that was a strong one__._

She strolled westward to the large Pokémon Gym, passing a few duplexes whose cuteness caught her eye occasionally. Sometimes she stopped, admiring them, yet always continued with a smile brimming on her face.

After calling Jasmine to share the good news about the medicine she picked up, Marina had asked for permission to challenge the Cianwood Gym Leader before the hurricane, to which Jasmine accepted. But Jasmine worriedly warned her that if Marina didn't win against Chuck, she shouldn't brave the storm until it passed; assuring that Amphy hadn't gotten worse so they would be fine waiting a little longer. The young lady seemed to have come from her shell momentarily before the pair hung up, sincerely thanking Marina, who promised to call again later.

Her high spirits led her to the Pokémon Gym, anticipating the training and battles she and her team would endure within. The cheerful grin she wore contrasted with the heavy gray clouds in the sky as she strolled along. Brushing her fingers by each of her Poké Balls, she held back a lingering cough that stung her chest. She then made a sprint for the building.

_Things are looking up again for us...We won't waver!_

Marina slipped away from the wintry weather as she entered the warm dojo. Its wooden floors were sleek and spotless, and it contained a large stone fountain set out of the way from the Trainers. A pair of lean men wearing black belts stood on either side of the entrance, and they turned to her. Each had a humanoid fighting-type Pokémon that mimicked them sternly.

"Hi, I'm Marina Shimizu, from New Bark Town. I'm here to challenge the Gym Leader here," Marina introduced herself confidently.

"Another young Trainer?" one asked almost in surprise.

"Then you'll first have to battle everyone here, starting with the two of us. I am Yoshi!" the other proclaimed.

"And I'm Lao! We martial artists fear nothing, especially not little Trainers!" Lao nodded to his Hitmonchan, which readily stepped in front of both Trainers. It put its red boxing gloves up, prepared as it shifted its feet, and glanced as its battle partner Hitmonlee stepped beside it.

Observing each Pokémon, Marina took out her Pokédex. The electronic encyclopedia reliably recited the information on the creatures.

_"Hitmonchan, the Punching Pokémon. Type: Fighting  
To increase the strength of all its punch moves, it spins its arms just before making contact. Its punches are launched at such high speed that even a slight graze could cause a burn._

_ "Hitmonlee, the Kicking Pokémon. Type: Fighting  
This Pokémon has an amazing sense of balance and can execute every known kick technique. It uses its elastic legs to kick in succession from any position."_

"Alright then..." Putting the Pokédex away, Marina grabbed two Poké Balls from her belt and hurled them in the air. "Go, Prince! Kenya!"

Her lavender fox purred as Kenya took to the air, both making strict eye contact with their opponents, who seemed to tense in apprehension.

"Use Confusion on the Hitmonchan on the left, Prince! Kenya, take care of Hitmonlee on the right with Peck!" Marina ordered both her Pokémon, pointing out their opponents to make sure they would know who to aim for.

A thought struck her as she said this, and she smiled. _This is like the time I partnered up with Silver in Azalea Town...except now I'm on my own. What was this called again? 'Double Battling'?_

The Kicking and Punching Pokémon both dashed the instant Prince and Kenya moved in to attack. Prince was fluent to avoid the quick elemental punches thrown at him and shoved Hitmonchan back in a stagger with his psychic blast.

"Ice Punch!" howled Lao as he jabbed at the air with his muscular knuckles.

Hitmonchan threw an icy fist at the Espeon, but it changed direction and continued on toward Kenya, who had trouble avoiding the rapid kicks from Hitmonlee.

_Ice Punch… That wouldn't be good if Kenya was hit by that!_

"Prince, Psybeam on Hitmonchan! And Kenya, Fly!" Marina hurriedly announced. Her eyes intently kept her eyes on Kenya, who zipped into the open ceiling above. Hitmonchan, unable to reach, stopped in its tracks only to receive a striking blow from behind due to Prince's multi-colored beam.

"Eif!" Prince yelped as he was interrupted by a crushing kick from one of Hitmonlee's feet. He dizzily regained his composure and shot yet another Psybeam, this time at Hitmonlee, which staggered. The Espeon barked in conquest as the brown Kicking Pokémon collapsed, and he spent a moment to fix his fluffy whiskers before turning on Hitmonchan.

"That's shocking!" Lao yelled, holding out the only Poké Ball he had to return his fighting Pokémon. "Yoshi, watch out for that Espeon!"

"Of course! Hitmonchan, Fire Punch!"

Making a swift turn on the dot, Hitmonchan readied its fist that soon glistened with heat. Prince flicked his forked tail and leapt away, the jewel on his head shimmering. Anticipation flared in his eyes as he cast a glance at Marina, who smiled.

"Psybeam, Prince!"

"Eif!" Prince unleashed another psychic wave at the approaching Hitmonchan. The Pokémon cringed but refused to let up his final endeavor. Meanwhile, Kenya circled them both with his eyes strictly on his prey. He swept downward and tackled headfirst into the boxing Pokémon's back, causing Hitmonchan to tumble and skid on the wood floor. The tip of its crimson glove missed Prince by only a few inches.

"Oni," squawked the Fearow and landed next to his partner.

Twitching his large pointed ears, Prince acknowledged Kenya with a nod and proceeded to bound toward their Trainer. Kenya followed as Marina embraced the Sun Pokémon tightly and petted them both.

"You two worked really well together," she praised, "Great job!"

"Man, this isn't real," Yoshi sighed as he recalled his unconscious Hitmonchan. He stepped aside to free the path toward the next subdivision of the large Pokémon Gym. "You can continue."

"Fighting Pokémon are afraid of psychics..." Lao grumbled as he did the same.

"Thank you," said Marina merrily. As she and her two Pokémon passed by them, the girl paused as she let out a heavy cough, covering her mouth as she did so. Prince turned his head to her with a start, while Kenya merely twitched as it was used to this occurrence already.

"Are you catching something?" Lao asked.

"I'll be fine," Marina reassured and turned to him with a laugh, "I'm not afraid of a little cold!"

Hearing a stifled grunt of a laugh from the martial artists, she turned away and continued with her two Pokémon, prepared to fight the next battle awaiting her.

* * *

It's really fun writing Wes…or, should I say, "Keel". :)

Until the next time we meet, dear readers, in the Pokémon Center... perhaps in a dream.


	47. Chapter 47: Uneasy Premonition

Oh, late, late, late!

But this chapter was a little bit harder to write. That or I've lost a tiny bit of steam (with both editing and writing new chapters weekly). I'll try not to push too hard, but I'll get back on track!

* * *

**Chapter 47  
**Uneasy Premonition

Marina handed the thermometer to the nurse. She settled still in her nestle of blankets and waited, watching the pink-haired woman before her scribble on the clipboard held in her arm. In those few moments, Marina began to close her eyes, her vision growing fuzzy as her fatigued body slowly dozed off. Yet she broke into a short coughing fit, shaking it off as she endured the weak aching in her chest. She sighed and rested back again on the bed.

With a glance at the flushed girl, Nurse Joy waved the thermometer as she spoke. "I think it's obvious enough that you have a cold. So just get plenty of sleep and don't worry about training your Pokémon or any of that for now."

"...Yeah," replied the Trainer with a weak smile, "Thank you."

"Now rest," ordered Joy, who gave a curt nod before swiftly leaving the room.

Marina grasped her covers, closing her eyes to shut out the sight of the little medical room. For a while, she rested there, breathing as smoothly as she could to prevent herself from coughing. A sneeze, instead, escaped her, and she made a miserable frown.

_I should've rested instead of going to the Pokémon Gym...I was only there for an hour training, but I didn't think that it'd get this bad. At least I have a room now, I guess._ The girl let her head fall back on the fluffy pillow.

Her eyes opened and shifted to the little desk beside her, where her backpack, belt, PokéGear, and jacket rested. Beside her, her lavender bandana rested loyally on the bed. She gazed at it silently. Unable to contain her heavy drowsiness, Marina made another feeble smile and snuggled in the white sheets.

_I hope I get better soon._

Finally shutting her eyes again, she drifted off into a much-needed sleep.

* * *

There came a snarling from the ominous clouds overhead. The infinite abyss was deathly empty, unchanged every time Marina found herself within it. She shivered the minute her feet touched the icy floor, taking a moment to recognize her location.

There was a definite amount of silence—safe even from the rumbling of thunder. The ground's surface, cloaked in darkness, was absent of any other living thing. However, the air was free and crisp, liberated from any sort of pressure. Even as the dark thunderclouds quickly moved past in the shadowy sky, it was the only thing that seemed alive aside from her.

Fighting the tingling weakness she had, the girl took a step. The single advance made a crystal clear echo, announcing that she had moved.

A sudden burst of invisible wind tore at Marina's frail body, and she grasped herself at the bitter coldness. Her vision faded and yielded for merely a few moments, the moments in which an undeniable emotion rose in her heart. In that jolt of fear, she could feel the choker around her neck tighten. She went to touch it, pinching the little rose clasp that refused to let her free.

Another sensation flecked her very soul with enough valor to make her stop; Marina blinked, confused at the sudden sense of calm sorrow that pervaded her.

_What?_

The wind continued to shift the fog-like darkness. Slowly Marina looked up from the ground, and paused upon spotting the girl in the near distance. She released the grip on her choker.

"It's you again," she spoke.

The unknown girl's dark hair billowed wildly as it was carried by the breeze. She seemed to acknowledge Marina's presence this time with a gentle tilt of her head. The bright yet distant horizon made her face indistinguishable, while her petite body was posed like a perfectly standing marionette. She stood without moving, unfazed as she stared indefinitely at Marina.

Marina, mystified, forced herself to move closer. "Really..." Her voice was evermore quiet than it had been and it almost frustrated her; could the girl even hear her? "Are you...?"

Harsh gales chopped up the brittle breezes between them, blocking Marina from continuing. Unable to help herself, she cried out. She shielded her eyes, trying her best to stand her ground as she was being pulled away from the girl. But he winds shoved her to the dark ground. Marina climbed back to her feet and regained her balance, peering ahead of her with dread; what she saw shot the fear ever higher.

The girl's eyes were sealed shut. Her delicate fists were clenched, her face twisted with a conflicting internal struggle. She began to step back, away from Marina, who tried to cut through the unbreakable high-speed winds.

"Wait…! Are you really May?" What was left of her voice went silent as her throat burned and tightened. Marina struggled to keep gaze straight, witnessing the haunting sight of the prowling, shadowy Suicune mirage appearing from behind the unknown girl. The girl's expression twisted further, holding in a possessive demon from within.

Not a second later, needles came down upon them like rain.

"Watch out!" Her voice crackled as she screamed aloud.

Marina watched in horror, attempting to flail and call out helplessly as the poor girl was relentlessly stabbed. Her body was truly a penetrated puppet, hanging in a mangled position while silence and calmness again unjustly reigned. Only Marina's cries of her sister's name dully tried to break through it, and she only continued as she fell to her knees—even as her shoulder was shaken violently.

* * *

"May, May!"

"Wake up!"

_"May!"_

"Wake up, it's just a nightmare!"

With an incredible amount of effort, Marina's eyes snapped wide open. She panted heavily, gasping despite her sore throat that ached, and she looked around in an alarmed state. Again she was in her white bed, in the small room she where had fallen asleep, though now Nurse Joy was leaning over her with a haggard—yet very concerned—expression burdening her young face. There were a few moments in which neither of them spoke, allowing Marina to catch her ever-fleeting breath.

"Are you okay?" Joy eventually asked, soothingly as she could. She pulled away a little, still leaning with a frown.

"Um...Y-Yeah, I'll be fine," said Marina after a moment's delay. Her hand eventually reached for her neck, though her fingers first reached her wet cheeks, making her freeze in surprise. As she wiped the tears from her face, she accepted the tissue that the nurse offered her; however, she avoided eye contact with the woman.

_Was I crying in my sleep?_ The single innocent thought tumbled forth in her scrambled mind. _That's weird..._

"That must've been some nightmare, my lord," sighed the pink-haired nurse as she stood up straight, "You were crying and screaming in your sleep, even when I was trying to wake you up. Are you a deep sleeper?"

"N-No, I don't think so." Marina still shivered nervously, and her jumbled-up mind continued to jam random thoughts into her head. Trying to keep her mind clear, she shook her head and said unsteadily, "That...That was just a bad dream..."

_Really, really bad__…_

"Well, it's over now, so no need to worry." Nurse Joy then stood, turning away and looking over her shoulder as she headed for the exit. "There's some soup on the table next to you."

"Thank you," replied Marina and slowly sat up. She swayed a little as her head swam.

"You're welcome, just get some peaceful rest."

With a nod, the Trainer watched as the woman left and closed the door. Now by herself, Marina inhaled and sighed deeply, coughing soon after. Her glistening eyes trailed to the tray of food with consideration, managing a weak smile as her forehead fell to her hand. She let her bangs loom over her face as she did this, waiting for her dizziness to leave and only moving when it did.

"Oh god, what a nightmare..."

Grasping her lavender bandana, Marina gently placed it in a safe spot on the table. She proceeded to grab the warm bowl of soup and put it on her lap. Its soft, warm fumes alleviated of her illness's symptoms temporarily, and she nibbled the noodles while her mind was left deep in thought.

_The dreams so far were never this bad. I hope that one was just a regular, mean nightmare; it doesn't mean anything... May is fine, I'm sure... I guess after this I have no choice but to go back to sleep..._

_ But what if I have that nightmare again?_

Marina turned to the window that was on the other side of the room. Her eyes caught slight movement as they observed the still white sky outside. After watching a few moments longer, spying more soft falling motions of white, her eyes grew wide in amazement.

"...Snow?"

* * *

"You don't have to go. I-I'm sure she's fine..."

Holding her PokéGear, Jasmine faced the Trainer before her. Light poured into the windows that encased the top room of the lighthouse, showing a clear sight of the stunning azure sky. But even so, dark clouds could be seen clearly far across the sea.

"I won't take long; I can just fly there," the boy reassured. He was, however, rather distant and distracted, and his calm Quilava looked up at him as it took notice of this.

"But the storm...It's in Cianwood still."

"That's not going to stop me. My Pokémon and I can make it. We'll go, don't worry." With a grin, the boy turned away as he approached the descending staircase. Before climbing down the stairs, he paused. "...How was she?"

"Huh?" Jasmine, holding her PokéGear to her chest, tilted her head. Her confusion lingered when Kenta turned to her wearing a soft look of concern behind his previous stern determination.

"Marina. How was she doing?" he asked.

"H-How was she?" The shy Gym Leader looked away, glancing at her sick and bedridden Pokémon behind her. A moment later, she made eye contact with him with a gentle smile. "She was very understanding...and offered to help right away, like you did. Though," Jasmine's face fell, "Sh-she seemed a little distracted... But she was very eager and called me when she could. That's why I'm worried; I haven't heard from her, a-and she told me she'd call back a couple days ago...but never did..."

Kenta stared at the Quilava at his feet for some time with his hands in his jacket pockets. His Pokémon's curious, expectant gaze drifted to Jasmine for a moment, but went back to him. The boy grinned a little and petted its head as he returned it into its Poké Ball. He glanced at Jasmine and nodded, waving once.

"I'll call you if I see Marina. Later!"

"Th-Thank you…!" Jasmine made a clumsy bow that went unnoticed, watching the Trainer until he was out of sight.

Kenta's steps echoed as he navigated the downward staircase. A few lamps passed by him, serving as the only light sources in the dim hallway. His navy eyes darted to the PokéGear on his sleeve.

_Marina..._ Lurking on his face was a very small, lighthearted grin. _That sounds like something she'd do, helping that sick Pokémon. But where could she be? More importantly..._

Words from Jackson when he had talked to him via PokéGear some time ago resurfaced in his mind.

_"Marina? Why do you ask?"_

_"Uh, it's not really anything. I'm just curious." _

_ "Suuure you are. Heh, you aren't my rival for nothing."_

_ "Ugh. Quit that already, Jackson."_

_ "Absolutely not! ...Eh, I was going to ask you about her too. Marina's great as usual, what else would you expect? ...But she did look a bit down. Thoughtful too, like she was worried about something, you know?" _

_ "I guess..."_

_ "But it's probably nothing big; else she would've said something by now. Anyhow, have you seen Marina?"_

_ "I...haven't since New Bark Town. Not at all."_

_ "Well that's good! If you had, I'd have blamed Marina's troubled mind on you."_

_ "What!? Why?"_

_ "For reasons I won't say, obviously!"_

_ "..."_

_Jackson said that she looked worried,_ Kenta concluded as he slipped out of the recollection. He reached the bottom of the steep steps and turned to venture down the platform, still keeping his thoughts to himself. _The Olivine Gym Leader said a similar thing._

_Could she be thinking about the Ruins of Alph? ...If that really was her. It had to have been her. _Kenta paused, brushing his bangs away from his eyes. Beside him, a cramped window spilled chipper daylight on his face. He then continued, quicker than before as he grabbed a Poké Ball in his jacket.

_We'll just have to see__._

* * *

A familiar coldness nipped at Marina's ankles, and the girl shivered as she found herself in the peculiar dimension. She looked down at her feet, barely able to do so since the dark fog was thick. Marina held her arms and frowned.

_This place..._

She kept very still. From what had happened before, she was wary to move, but also felt incredibly exhausted. Trying to shake the feeling, she searched the large area. Nothing was around her; that was to be expected.

As silent moments passed, the girl shut her eyes, eager to somehow fall asleep within the dream. There came a quick chill of northern wind, and she looked ahead with a jolt, clutching her crimson shirt. The clacking of shoes became apparent as the unknown dark-haired girl seemed to descend upon arrival. She stared at the Trainer, impossible to tell if she was doing so out of spite or sorrow.

_She's here again... She's still alive._

Marina grimaced at the girl, somewhat anxious as she scanned the area again. There was no sign of any eminent danger, but this did little to comfort her. Unexpected things have happened before, and she was learning to keep her distance for as long as possible—despite the part of her that instinctually wanted to reach out.

She gasped as her gaze returned. The young girl's white dress, once in horrible tatters, was fully restored to its former glory. It was lavished with frills and minuscule gems on the hem and neckline. In such detailed, luxurious attire, she appeared to be an adorable princess.

_Wow..._

Marina tilted her head and so did she, mimicking in a harmless manner. A more soothing aura wafted around the girl, yet the dark synthetic air lingered.

"You're…not my sister, right? ...Who exactly are you?" asked Marina.

Directly responding to this, the girl cocked her head to the other side slowly. Her arms, fair and pale with a ghostly glow, rose with her hands together and in front of her. She was silent as always even as her hands worked slowly to make different shapes.

When she stopped, she stared at Marina, as if expecting a reply ever so patiently. She didn't even seem to notice the peculiar bits of purple and white that began to fall from the strange dark clouds.

Uncertain, Marina quietly voiced, "What...?"

The unknown girl in white let her arms fall slowly. Some glitters rested in her dark hair as she held her hands timidly. The strange snow resembled fairy lights as they descended around the two girls, not making a sound in the empty silence that pervaded the area.

But again, she made another series of fluent hand movements. This left Marina confused as she watched her, unable to comprehend the girl's actions no matter how many times they were repeated. Marina flicked away some of the glistening snow from her eyes, frowning in her puzzlement.

_What...is she doing?_

* * *

Hm...  
I haven't a clue of what to say this time.

Until we meet again, dear readers, at your bedside... Not literally, though. lol


	48. Chapter 48: Second Thoughts

This chapter was delayed because of my two-week vacation away from the internet. But it was sort of necessary, really. I needed some time away to relieve some stress for once. Haha.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 48**  
Second Thoughts

A definite clap rung as Marina closed her little orange diary. She buttoned the clasp of her book and put both it and the pen away. One of her Pokémon, little Amber the Plusle, watched her from the desk beside the bed.

_Alright, that's it for today's entry,_ thought Marina with a small smile_._ She leaned over to drop her pink backpack on the floor, and coughed once before petting Amber's fuzzy head only a few times.

"Plasu...pla," Amber smiled fervently and then frowned as Marina's hand moved away.

"Sorry, Amber, but I'm still sick. I don't want you to catch it too," Marina said and lied back down on the bed.

The Plusle tilted her head in curiosity and resorted to cuddling herself in the small nest of blankets Marin had made for her. Marina gave her a soft grin before turning to the window portraying the harsh wintry evening outside. She released a sigh before closing her eyes, breathing evenly.

* * *

Nurse Joy strode down the hall without a glance behind her, where a black-haired Trainer followed. Kenta looked around as they proceeded past the rows of doors. Most rooms were medical bays for Pokémon, but others contained ordinary beds. He could see some people resting in them, their Pokémon loyally lying on the floor. A frown formed on his face.

"Why is she here?"

"She's sick," swiftly the nurse replied, "If she weren't so careless, I wouldn't have her bedridden."

He looked at her in mild alarm. "Bedridden?"

"It's only a cold," Joy assured. Catching the boy's eye, she stopped before an open door to their right. When her eyes darted inside the room, she seemed satisfied with a light smile. Kenta, tensing at the gesture, rushed toward her and looked into the room as soon as he could.

The blue-haired girl he knew so well rested soundly on the single white bed. There came a few softly quiet moments, in which Kenta waited for her to look up, to notice them and smile at him as she normally would.

But she did not; her eyes were shut softly, and she slept in silence.

"Marina?" he asked hesitantly.

"Pla!" A little Pokémon, sitting next to Marina's sleeping figure, whirled around to them. Kenta made eye contact with it curiously and walked further into the room toward their bedside. The Pikachu look-alike merely watched him with its mouth open, tilting its head to the side.

"Marina," Kenta again said the girl's name. "Are you awake?"

"No, she's asleep," Nurse Joy corrected, pulling out a chair from a corner. "Please don't wake her; she's been restless lately."

The boy turned to her soon after. "Why?"

"She's been having plenty of nightmares as of late."

"Nightmares?" He shot a soft glance at Marina, whose head was turned away toward the window. "I have to talk to her, Nurse Joy."

"You will not wake her."

"But you don't understand—."

"_No_," snapped the nurse with a stern finality. Joy placed the chair beside Kenta and she shuffled past him before he could even open his mouth to argue.

"What are you doing on the bed _again? _Did she let you back out?" she chided to Amber with her hands on her hips.

Eyes wide and ears twitching, the little Pokémon scrambled to the edge of the bed, panicking as it slipped and fell to the floor with a thud. "Plasu!"

* * *

_Ding... dong... ding..._

The antique clock announced the time with six dull rings in total. It then continued clicking as always, the sound of the brass pendulum only accompanied by the howling winds outside. This peaceful little duet was interrupted by the shuffling and talking coming from the pharmacy's manager, who said his goodbyes to the most recent umbrella-bearing customers.

"Whew, that might be the last of them," he said loudly as he bolted the front door shut. He nodded, turning to his employee with a jocular grin. "Good business recently, you know? Probably because of the holidays and the storm. But seeing people out is beyond wild; I'm glad we don't take house calls."

Keel paid no mind to the talkative man. He rested at his usual spot behind the desk. His sharp eyes looked at the hi-tech device in his hand without so much of a positive or negative temperament. The device opened its many covers as he pressed a button on its side, revealing the screen that lightly lit up. On it were a few tidbits of information and options; most notably, below a small picture of himself was his real name, "Wes," followed by a Trainer ID. However, before one could look at it clearly, Keel pressed the button again, snapping the device shut.

"Hmm, I wonder if that Trainer girl with pigtails is still around," the manager went on nonchalantly. He advanced further into the room with his hands at his sides, scratching his red crew-cut hair as he went to fix a few picture frames. "Even though I told her to come back soon, she hasn't shown up at all. I thought she'd come right back; she seemed to have taken a real easy liking to you."

The light sliding of metal continued to be the only response, as Keel had continued to open and close his PDA repeatedly. His boss crossed his arms.

"I wonder if she's still around," he repeated in an airy sigh.

Again Keel didn't cast a glance; he made no notion that he was paying attention, for that matter. He just messed with his handheld device. The man before him walked over to the desk, a twisted grin on his face now as one of his eyebrows were raised.

"You know that you're wasting the battery if you do that, right?"

No reply came.

He sighed at his young colleague. "What, are you nervous? Expecting a message from your big boss or something? ...Or maybe you're pissed at me? I guess telling the kid to come back _was_ something I said without your consent, but I'm willing to deal with any suspicions if any are thrown on me or this pharmacy in the future. You know that, and I wouldn't let you work here if it weren't the case."

The same opening and closing of Keel's little device proceeded without stopping or slowing, and this time the man made a deep frown.

"_Hey._"

At the single austere word, Keel finally stopped. Though it wasn't a verbal reply, the single gesture was adequate and signaled that he was at least listening now.

"I've tried giving you the benefit of the doubt, but I'm getting kind of _sick_ of this 'cool guy' indifference," the man said in a dead serious tone that grew less intense, "You weren't like this at one point, so what happened? Something biting you in the ass?"

The blond kept looking at his PDA deeply yet blankly, rooted in his static pose; he was a statue if not for his breathing. Roughly sighing, his employer took off his black sunglasses, forcefully tossing it on the desk. Keel glanced.

"Is it your mission? Does it really bother you that much?"

At last, he turned off the device and turned away, resting his chin on his hand. He made a little smirk.

"You could say that," he finally replied.

"I get why you'd be uneasy. That boy earlier was a friend of...er, what was her name again? Well, the—."

"Marina," Keel cut in, correcting him dully. He would never forget the name of a target.

"Haha, right, that was it. All I can think of are the marinas for boats when it comes to that name, being near the water and all." Then, realizing he was heading off track, he shook off the subject. "Anyhow, if you knew you were going to be so hung up about it, then why did you accept it in the first place? So you could leave Orre?"

There was a pause, as if Keel was allowing the words to breathe and sink into his thoughts. His frown somewhat snapped his emotionless composure.

"Thought it would be fun," he said. "Turns out it wasn't."

"Did you overestimate yourself?"

"No. Everyone's easy as hell to con around here."

"Then have you ever stolen…well, kidnapped—?"

"I have," Keel's eyes chilled darkly, "But so far, they've all been Pokémon."

"...Well..." The blond boy could sense his hesitation. His manager crossed his arms, looking around at his little pharmacy. "There's no need to sweat about what happens to her after you turn her over. It's not like they'll treat her badly, unlike...the...we...eh..." He attempted to say more, but none of the vowels strung to form true words, so he silenced.

This time, Keel failed to respond.

Without meaning to, he manipulated his handheld device to close and then open again, but he intentionally repeated the process a few more times.

"Hey! Don't start that again."

Keel stopped, smirking since he had expected the response. He slipped the PDA away in his pocket and stood, grabbing his deep blue trench coat from the chair.

The red-haired man took this action with surprise, watching him walk past. "Whoa, where are you going, all of a sudden?"

"Pokémon Center," answered Keel accordingly. He slipped on his coat that fit him snugly, letting the wintry weather in as he opened the door without caution.

"Wait, so you're going now to—?" His boss stopped, however, as Keel had already made his leave.

* * *

Both girls stood in the shadowy abyss, where only they and the enigmatic snow moved. As they were shrouded in the light drizzle of fairy lights, neither spoke a word. The girl whose face was hidden by shadows began to move her hands in another set of various movements that were slow but lucid. But Marina shook her head sadly, causing the other girl to stop and rest her hands on the white dress she wore.

"I'm sorry," Marina softly breathed, "But what are you doing?"

Even though she was still unable to see her, the blue-haired Trainer could tell that there was a delicate drop in her spirits.

"...Don't feel bad, I just can't understand..." Marina froze, surprised as the girl nodded a little in response, showing her deep dissatisfaction. "Um...you can't speak?"

There came no notable reply as the dark-haired girl only lowered her head.

_Is she mute?_

Clutching her fists in the numbed coldness, Marina decided to advance closer. She paused when the wind grew harsher, and she took a few moments to regain her courage and continue. But another snarling gale stopped her in her tracks; the memory of the murderous needle appendages remained fresh in her mind.

"Are..." Marina glanced around them, uneasy. Only seeing the odd snow along with her usual surroundings, she asked, "_Are_ you May...?"

The girl made no movement at first. Eventually, she shook her head. Marina took note of her dark purple hair, set in those high pigtails, those prominent locks of hair that resembled her sister's... but only that lattermost segment of her appearance was familiar to that of May.

"Who are you, then...?" Marina questioned, her voice dampened to a whisper.

Twitching, the unnamed girl moved her hands to her chest, as if gathering her wits. Then she moved her fair hands higher, slowly yet smoothly. Her fingers tenderly touched the choker that resided on her neck. Marina followed and mimicked her motion with bated breath. The sleek leather of the rose collar passed her fingertips. Pausing and ignoring the bits of illuminated snow, Marina's green eyes reached the face of the girl.

"You're...in _here...?_"

Again the girl merely reverted to her previous submissive pose, shy and watching. She inclined her head in a nod, sending a chill down Marina's spine.

_So...what exactly does that mean?_ Hiding the automatic fretful frown she made, Marina cut through the snow and walked once again.

* * *

"Here she is."

Keel, partly damp from the sleet outside, stood at the doorway of a small room with Nurse Joy standing beside him. A stern expression was on his face as he looked at the vulnerable girl that slept in the single bed. As he eyed Marina's slightly untidy hair, he relayed the information that the nurse had told him.

_The day she visited the pharmacy, she got sick, and that's why she never came back__._ Keel's yellow eyes shifted to the girl's bedside, where a boy looked back at him. A small Plusle—a young one—sat on his lap and gazed at both boys with wide eyes.

_I figured her friend would be here._

"You're from the pharmacy," Kenta began with rising surprise. "Why are you here?"

"Dropping by," he said, keeping his words concise. Glancing behind his shoulder once, to see that the nurse had swiftly let them be, Keel remained at the door.

Kenta's expression went somewhat blank, though a lurking concern remained and he raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"I guess you're her boyfriend after all," he mused. He watched as the young Trainer snapped to attention and shook his head vigorously.

"What? N-No! I'm-I'm just her...friend," Kenta turned back to the sleeping Marina in front of him, "We grew up together in the same town."

"That's what I meant. You're a boy, and her friend. Aren't you?" Contradicting the slightly witty—but certainly not his best—remark, Keel made neither a smirk nor any other sign showing that he was playing around. He made the comment solely to further distance his reason of why he came. He could come up with a lie with ease, but decided to save it only if he needed to. It helped to stall for time.

Kenta didn't question him further with suspicion, only looking at the girl solemnly.

Keel almost—he wasn't concerned with the girl's health—did the same for a few moments. He then stole another glance behind him and at the wintry storm outside. The handheld device slipped into his hand, now displaying a stopwatch that counted down by the second. He put it away soon after, smirking briefly; his actions went unnoticed.

"Pla," voiced the little Plusle as she snuggled on the bed's sheets, twitching her drooping ears. Reaching out, Kenta lightly petted her head, causing the spastic critter to topple over and gawk at him. He grinned only a little bit and eventually turned his head to Keel, who was leaning against the doorframe casually.

"When do you have to go back?" Kenta asked after a while.

"Who knows," muttered Keel. "It's freezing out there." There was a final brief look at his PDA, appearing as if he was only checking the time, before he stood up again.

But before either of them could say anything else, the florescent lights on the ceiling flickered. The black-haired Trainer locked his navy eyes on the dying electricity, watching warily.

With a cackling fizzle, the lights went dead along with all the others in the halls—or perhaps the whole building. Brief exclaims and screams were heard a couple doors down, wild in the confusion of the blackout.

Amber's voice soon followed suit in this as she cried out in fear.

"It's alright! We'll be fine—." Kenta's voice was cut off as the sound of an opening Poké Ball softly erupted behind him.

"Bura!"

There was a faint yellow glow that caught his eyes in the darkness, and a sharp pain hit the back of his neck. He could feel his head hit the soft sheets before his consciousness fleeted from his mind, his hand instinctively held tight on another's.

* * *

The unknown light source in the distance went out completely. This would've left the girls in utter darkness if not for the dimly radiant snowflakes. Marina glanced around with a start, holding her hands tight as she grew apprehensive.

_What's going on? Why did it suddenly get dark?_

"Do you know what's...?" Marina began to ask, but her voice fled in fear. Every cell in Marina's body froze still when she returned her gaze to the girl, who remained politely in place. However, gone was the flawless, jewel-adorned dress; it was once again in pitiful tatters. Like the bits of shimmering light, the girl's eyes could clearly be seen, nearly giving off their own glow in the darkness.

Marina gazed, aghast as she nearly fell back at the sight.

"Y-Your..."

The unknown girl's eyes were incredibly bizarre, resembling that of a wild cat's—but her irises were of a frighteningly blood red.

* * *

Plenty of mysteries happening here!

Until next time, dear readers, in the pitch-black darkness of the Pokémon Center...


	49. Chapter 49: Decision

This chapter was rather difficult to write. I really had to think about how Marina will think and react. (Ironically, the scenes with Wes/Keel were surprisingly easy.) But I think it turned out well enough.

Now to go back to my editing chapters... Are any of you looking back at the ones I haven't edited yet? Please don't; I cringe shamefully when I see someone looking at them. (And just watch; half of you might just do that because I said not to! Let the cringing begin...)

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 49  
**Decision

Dark winds whistled with the pounding waves outside, invisible through the night that overtook the room. Distant movement and wild chatter could be heard within the building.

A midnight black Pokémon, an Umbreon cloaked excellently in the absence of light, shifted its head toward the young Plusle whimpering on the bed. The black fox gave off a gentle amber glow that illuminated the small bedroom, staring with wide crimson irises.

"Bura," it murmured in its rough tone. A few moments passed, and it turned back to its shadowy Trainer who stood nearby. Wes's golden eyes could barely be seen gazing into the dark room, his expression grave. Umbreon remained still, irked from being immobile in a situation where it would be fighting anything in its path, but it waited for him with utmost loyalty.

Even so, it could not contain its tension. "Burakii."

Wes looked downward, acknowledging his Pokémon with a pat on the head.

"Sorry," he muttered. His tone was unsettled.

Umbreon observed this with keen intent, and the yellow ring patterns on its body flickered for a moment. "Burabura," it growled gently, as if urging him to hurry up.

But the teen cast another glance into the room, or what he could see of it. The figures of the two younger Trainers could barely be recognized. His deep frown grew, and the PDA was clutched in his hand. Finally, relaxing his shoulders, Wes retreated and turned away.

"Let's go," he said tersely.

"Bura." Umbreon's ears perked, standing at once. It was perplexed, as it at least vaguely knew of what their plan would be, but it followed its treasured owner without question.

The pair slipped out of the room unnoticed.

* * *

"Your eyes...they're..."

The girl draped in dark purple and black, without a single movement or sound, gazed upon the awe-struck Marina before her. Now her entire face, young and fair like a porcelain doll, could be seen as well. More than ever, she was like an apparition, a ghostly vision of the past.

But it was those eyes that frightened Marina and stirred memories from deep in her mind. Vagueness shrouded the exact event, impossible to make the images vivid, but the clearer fragments contained a sickening, violent mood. There was blood, a searing pain in the chest, and horrible needle-like arms—all of it encompassing those red irises.

What was it about? Who was there? It felt too far away for her to recall; only the instinctive fear lasted.

Then Marina recalled that fateful Friday night, where her eyes became identical to the girl's.

Unable to hold herself up any longer, she fell to her knees. The lazy mist that permeated the ground gleefully took her in, and she never removed her eyes from the dark-haired girl.

The girl tilted her head in one limp motion at Marina's actions, blinking slowly. Then with sharp echoes trailing her heels, she approached. She leered at the poignant fear written in Marina's eyes. Now that _she_ was doing the walking, Marina did not want her anywhere near. She could feel the thick, eerie sensation get stronger as the girl got closer.

_What...What should I do?_

The once-furious winds were now playfully in the unknown girl's favor, pulling along random locks of her raven-colored hair and the thin ribbons that were tied around her wrists.

_What does she want from me?_ Marina's fingers brushed the rose clasp of her choker, desperately trying to remove it with soft tugs.

Before long, she stood directly in front of the young Pokémon Trainer. Overhead, more than a dozen black shadows appeared. Another chill pulsed through Marina; every shadow, various in shape, had one single eye at its center, and she recognized the Pokémon instantly.

_...Unown?_

The letter-like Pokémon danced around the girls. As if an organized choir, they rang in a simultaneous hum.

Marina stared in speechless shock at the mass of Symbol Pokémon, whose uncanny chorus continued. Thrown in a sudden twist of images that flashed before her, she clutched her hands, ignoring the numbed pain of her nails digging into them.

The young adolescent silently leaned over Marina, holding out her pasty white hand that her gloves failed to conceal. A light smile touched her lips, her bangs partly covering the blood-red eyes.

Marina spent only a second looking into those eyes again.

"_I will save you this time, Maya—."_

"No!" she screamed and flailed her free arm, smacking aside the hand and the ambiguous voices that began to resurface from the chambers of her memories. Shaking, Marina let herself lie still on the slab of black dry ice that was the ground. She quickly inclined her head.

"Y-You're the one who took over me at Lake Alph!" Anger filled her face as Marina continued louder than she anticipated. "Aren't you?!"

The timid girl looked at her without moving, frozen at the outburst.

"I know you helped me, but why did you have to hurt Kenta? _Why?_ I don't know if you know, but he was my _friend! _He was..." Unable to say much more, Marina looked back down at her knees.

For an undetermined amount of time, the black-haired girl simply watched her. She attempted to reach out again, but stopped hesitantly. When her delicate arms recoiled, all the Unown froze in midair. And though Marina wasn't looking, she began shaking her head slowly with dread sewn on her face. The wind churned, dragging the snow along with it. Her hands, so fragile, made various signs; her mouth even moved a little, trying to find the voice she never had.

Despite the girl's efforts, Marina left her head hanging low, her bangs loosely flicking in the cold breeze.

Letting her hands fall to her sides, the dark-haired girl retreated. Every single step she took was crystal clear; this caused Marina to look up, and herto pause immediately. Both of them stared at one another, quiet and sorrowful. Marina, in this silence, realized something—a memory from when a group of Unown had first surrounded her in the Ruins of Alph.

"Your name," she said. "It's Maya…"

The far-off light softly revived across the vast expanse of space, and the spineless shadows fled. Even so, the only one to take notice was Marina. Before she could form a word, the timid girl turned and clicked away on her heels.

"Wa...Wait...!" Marina forced herself to her feet and took off after her, but she didn't advance any farther than a few steps before she was hindered of movement. She felt her body freeze completely in mid-walk, her hand outstretched. Fear rekindled as she felt the choker constrict her neck, but the feeling was doused soon after.

Above them, the Unown began chirping at random, floating fervently amongst each other and the luminous snow.

A moment later, Maya turned to Marina, her ponytails whipping behind her. She narrowed her glittering eyes, which were no longer glowing—no longer red—but sparkling a gentle hazel hue. Her lip trembled and her hand moved to her neck. She worded something silently, forcing a smile on her bittersweet face.

Once her fingers touched the identical choker, Marina's vision blurred. The young Trainer attempted to thrust her way through the unseen pressure, but it went in vain as she could barely move any of her limbs.

"Wait, Maya," she softly called again, "Hold on, I've got so much I want to ask you…!"

She could do nothing as she watched Unown hover above the young, reticent girl. As if she had closed her eyes, her sight shut into darkness...

* * *

Blankets enveloped her body as Marina slowly woke, dizzy and shifting within the warm covers. "Wait..."

"Nightmares again?"

Hearing the clear voice, Marina's eyes snapped open. At first, she could barely tell the difference, but a dim light illuminated her surroundings. She breathed deeply and stared at the ceiling, at the dark florescent light bulb. For good measure, she bent her arms and knees as well as her hands, but she paused; curiously, her left hand was weighed down by something soft yet firm—was it another hand?

To her left, Nurse Joy's voice asked again, "Are you awake now?"

"Oh..." Marina turned her head calmly. "Yeah, I'm fine—."

She froze stiff. Her eyes met with a familiar black and yellow hat, and then a red jacket. She barely needed to recognize anything else as she gawked at the boy, whose head rested on the sheets beside her.

Marina shot up from her lying position at once. "Kenta?!" She spent a few seconds in a fearful anticipation, staggering as a wave of dizziness crashed into her head, and she held her forehead tenderly when the boy failed to wake.

A soft laugh reached her ears, and she glanced at the pink-haired nurse, who had placed an extra candle on the small desk.

"That's good; you do know him," she said, holding a glowing lantern. For once, the woman seemed to smile.

"But...! W-Well..." Speechless, Marina looked down. Kenta's bangs were sprawled untidily as his head leaned on his free arm, as if he had literally fallen asleep without realizing it. His other arm, Marina noticed with a start, lead right to her hand, which he held firmly in his own.

She couldn't help it; she smiled. "Yeah... We're friends."

A second later, she shook her head and looked at Nurse Joy. "When did he get here? What happened?" Marina added the last question as she truly noticed that the lights were off in the room and the hallway.

"The electricity went out for some reason. He came to visit you earlier today while you were sleeping." She made another short laugh. "He hasn't left your side since."

"...How... did he know I was here?" Marina asked, mostly to herself as she stared at the slumbering boy at her bedside.

"Never mentioned that," Nurse Joy answered and turned to leave the room. "I'm not sure when we'll get power again, so make deal with the candlelight."

"Um, okay. Thank you." As soon as she was out of sight, the blue-haired Trainer let out a light sigh and gazed down at Kenta. A worried frown curved on her lips.

_How_ did _he know I was here?_ Marina repeated in her head.

Biting her lip just a little, she lifted her free hand and touched the boy's hat. Though hesitant at first, she lightly prodded him.

"Kenta?"

Upon the absent response, Marina poked him again—and again, waiting tensely each time. Though she could wake up in a much more rambunctious manner, a part of her urged her to stay hesitant and gentle.

"Kenta," she pleaded in a whisper, prodding him once more, "Hey, Kenta?"

After her attempts failed, the girl let her hand drift away. For the moments that passed, she watched him breathe softly as she became lost in thought.

Suddenly, something furry ran against her leg, causing Marina to jump at once. "Ah—!" Covering her mouth with her free hand, she glanced at Kenta and peered into the darkness.

_Oh my gosh, what was that?_

Further down her bed was a lump that aimlessly crawled in circles. Once she heard the small cries of her Plusle, she pulled up the sheets. Amber's head whipped toward the light and smiled as she saw Marina, who blinked blankly.

"Geez, how'd you get down there, Amber?" she asked quietly.

_I did leave her out of her Poké Ball when I fell asleep though,_ she reasoned inwardly. _She must've been scared to be by herself when everyone was sleeping._

"Plasula!" Stumbling in a clumsy running start, Amber scrambled and snuggled beside her. "Plasu!"

"Shh," Marina put her finger to her lips, "You've got to be quiet...!"

As she picked up the gleeful Plusle, who snuggled without a complaint, she cast a glance at Kenta. She slowly sunk back into the bed's sheets, watching him still as her head rested on her pillow.

"...Kenta?"

The storm winds outside were at a dull roar, and her eyes began to droop the longer she listened to it. She squeezed his hand softly, giggling a little and smiling in relief.

"Goodnight, Kenta."

* * *

"Burakii..."

The darkened halls of the Pokémon Center were barely lit by candles, lanterns, and various Pokémon using the Flash technique. Such was the case for Wes's Umbreon, who trotted beside him like both a dark shadow and a guiding flashlight.

"Bura bura," it murmured again, without much reason.

They continued down the foyer, smooth yet quick, navigating past various medical rooms. Other people did the same, rushing from one room to another and fiddling with their PokéGears as they called others about the current situation. Though it had been a solid fifteen minutes since the power had gone out, no one had yet to be able to fix it. The wild scuffles of terror that once filled the building were soothed as everyone waited on edge for their precious electricity to return.

Wes smirked grimly at his handiwork.

The two passed a small cluster of nurses and Chansey that strutted quickly with armfuls of supplies. They didn't turn one suspicious eye on them, but one did greet him, albeit very hurriedly.

"Hello, Keel dear."

The teenager's yellow-gold eyes darted over to her, but merely returned to the subdued path that his Umbreon was scooting ahead of.

It was easy, all too easy. Those who worked here knew of him from being at the pharmacy. They trusted him, even though he wasn't _supposed_ to be in the Pokémon Center in the first place. He worked at a store that sold medicines, not applying them; did they really think he would come assist any Pokémon that needed treatment? Alone? Walking through these dark backrooms where there weren't _any_ Pokémon kept?

_These people are gullible. Just like that damned girl._

He made a deep scowl and slowly gritted his teeth. Upon catching sight of this, his Pokémon slowed slightly.

"Bura." Umbreon's pace became awkward as it slunk onwards, an occasional glance steering toward its partner's face. It narrowed its crimson eyes, perhaps even frowning in puzzlement.

Wes noticed this and immediately erased the frustration that he showed. With that, he was calmed too. He hastened his gait past the whitened windows, catching up to his Pokémon partner. From that point on, his expression maintained a stoic composure. This did not fool his Umbreon, who still cast glances at him, but it feigned its own calmness as it accelerated to a light and stealthy sprint.

Up ahead, they would soon come to a bend in the hall; their destination. If their plan had gone perfectly, they would join up with their other partner.

"Eifi."

The soft greeting assured them to slacken their pace, and soon the lavender fox came in sight as it sat gracefully in the glow that the windows yielded. Umbreon barked as it bounded toward its associate. It reached the waiting Espeon first, followed soon after by Wes, who soon knelt before the both of them.

"Good job, you two," he murmured in a soft praise, stroking their fur.

"Eiifi..." "Burabura!" Umbreon and Espeon warmly accepted the gentle pats they received, Espeon rubbing against him calmly while Umbreon pawed at him to get more attention. An honest grin appeared on the boy's face.

But the psychic fox stiffened, twitching its large ears. Its deep violet-navy irises turned up at him, connecting with his eyes with a perceptive stare. Wes stopped, much to Umbreon's annoyed pouts that it shot at Espeon.

"I know; I can't hide anything from you," Wes paused, "That mission that we were sent here to do..."

He stood, and his face was luminous and even pale in the moonlight. His brow furrowed as he took a few final moments to piece his decision together. Both of his companions sat still, watching him loyally as always.

"I'm not going to do it." He then added strongly, fearlessly, "We're going back home."

* * *

I'm very glad that the latest tropical storm here wasn't bad enough to put a damper on my progress. Not a single thunderstorm. It's awesome; I only regret not going outside and getting completely drenched in the rain. I like doing that...rain's very calming.

Digressing somewhat further, I'm sad to say that I'll have to restart my Pokémon Ranger game... I gave the Manaphy to the Diamond game that's currently on an indefinite M.I.A. Sorta no other choice, you know? XD

Now I shall sleep or else I'll end up like Kenta...except I'll be in my own bed, I'll be alone, and...I won't be KO'd.

Until we meet again, dear readers, across the sea once more...


	50. Chapter 50: A Little Reassurance

Finally! A chapter after three months!  
Chapter 50, too. Sweet! Who knows if Part One will hit 100 chapters.

But anyhow, I've been busy, most definitely because of school and life and the rest I need in between. My updating will probably stick to being erratic.

* * *

**Chapter 50**  
A Little Reassurance

"Really! So you've met up with Marina?" Jackson was saying that morning, his voice clearly sounding from Kenta's PokéGear.

"Yeah... She's right here," Kenta answered. He cast a glance at the sleeping blue-haired girl, who snuggled deeply in her layers of sheets and blankets.

By the time he had roused from his slumber, it was morning and power had been restored to the building. When Nurse Joy came by, she informed him on what had happened the night before. Though he wanted to wake Marina, the strict nurse would still have nothing of that. Begrudgingly, he obeyed her orders. He took to watching after her as he had done before, occasionally checking her temperature to make sure she was fine. He spent some caring for his Pokémon and looking out the frosty window before he decided to give his good friend a call.

"You're quiet today, aren't you?"

"Huh?"

"Hey, I'm talking to Marina, not you!" Jackson exclaimed.

Kenta quietly laughed and shook his head at his friend's typical behavior. "Jackson, she's sleeping right now."

"Argh…! You could've told me that earlier!"

"Sure, sure."

"Whatever. Man, she used to wake up so early. Nowadays her sleeping schedule's been way off. She even sleeps in 'till _noon_ sometimes. Noon!"

"But she's sick," Kenta reasoned.

"It was before that, though. Around the beginning of November, I think. That's when I first noticed."

"...I see."

_Early November, huh… And she's also having nightmares._

The previous evening, he did notice that Marina seemed uncomfortable at times—a side effect of both her cold and her bad dreams. He speculated whether or not it had any correlation to what had happened on Halloween over a month ago. Currently, however, her face was serene and not the least bit disturbed. Her condition had greatly improved in the past twenty-four hours; she no longer had a fever.

"Huh... You haven't talked to her, have you?"

"No, not yet," replied Kenta. "I haven't seen her awake."

"Then that's good...Ahh! Yet bad! I haven't asked her what she wants for Christmas yet!"

"Christmas?"

"Yeah, it's coming around the corner, you know," Jackson said, matter-of-factly. "The gift I have in mind will take a while to put together, so it's best to start early and make sure she doesn't want anything else first!"

"But December 9th isn't as early as you usually start talking about it." Which was true; Kenta knew from experience that his friend would always come up with long-term plans for the most ridiculous gift. Most times they fell apart, much to Kenta's amusement and Jackson's chagrin.

"At least I don't wait at the last second, unlike a certain_ rival _of mine!"

"I'mnotyourrival."

"What was that?"

"Nothing." Kenta sighed, almost in a groan.

"…This is gonna be the first Christmas since the three of us became Trainers, isn't it?"

"I suppose so."

"You know what that means? We won't be able to go to Marina's house for the usual Christmas party! Oh, I'm going to miss Mrs. Shimizu's special Christmas cookies," Jackson said in disappointment and nostalgic yearning.

"Yeah, you're right. Do you think we should plan a get together for the three of us?" Kenta took another quick glance at Marina.

"Hm, maybe. We should ask Marina about it when she wakes up. Hey, remember the time we tried to get some mistletoe by ourselves?" asked his friend with slight excitement.

"I definitely remember. ...I can't believe Marina could jump off a tree and land so perfectly like that."

"Hehehe, neither can I. Marina's the most elegant girl I know, I'll tell you that!

So, what are _you_ going to do for Marina's Christmas gift...?"

* * *

Marina's drowsy eyes opened. The modest light fluttered through the window of her room, the luminosity nearly blinding her at first. Yawning, she burrowed further into the covers, savoring the warmth they provided. She smiled as she rested this way; her sleepy mind nearly lulling her back to sleep.

_...Wait a minute..._

Her eyes snapped back open as she sat up, almost throwing the blankets off her.

"Kenta?!"

She desperately turned to her left, searching the room. A collapsible chair lay unused in the corner, and her belongings rested on the night stand beside her undisturbed. Most importantly, she was alone. Marina's jittery heart pounded despite the anticipation she had conjured. The girl sighed, gently covering her chest with her hands.

_Last night...did that really happen? Or was that just a dream too?_ Her thoughts wandered as she glanced around once more. The very idea deepened the frown on her face, and she ran her fingers through her pigtails before reaching for her PokéGear.

_Tuesday..._ She stared at the device, tilting her head in thought. _I guess...wouldn't that mean...December 9th?_

Marina slipped out of her covers and jumped to the floor. Though she froze at the paralyzing cold of the tile floor, she reached into her backpack and changed out of her PJ's into her usual outfit—choosing her warmer blue shirt and jacket to wear. She took a deep breath when she was done, relieved to be able to do so without any soreness or congestion.

"I stayed here for way too long," she said while she fixed the bed. She snatched her bandana and tied it on her head before properly putting on the rest of her things. As always, she looked down at her belt, counting all six of her Poké Balls.

Just as Marina turned to leave, she paused at the door. She looked over her shoulder at the little medical room, at the white bed, at the unused chair. Almost regrettably, she stepped into the hallway.

The girl then walked at an even pace, passing by people that chatted beside the rooms. She blinked with curiosity as she accidentally eavesdropped on some of the conversations.

"I swear a blackout better not happen again."

"Not to worry, the storm's passed now. We should be fine."

"But I heard some Pokémon cut the wires."

"A Pokémon? Maybe a Rattata or Raticate?"

"No idea..."

_So the power really did go out last night?_ Marina thought, slowing her gait. The soft glow of a candle flickered in her memories, but she continued onward.

Once she reached the main lobby, she found it was more packed since the last time she was there. A dense, talkative crowd lined the walls and the front desk. It took her a few seconds to figure out where the front door was, scanning the individual faces of the people there as she reached the exit. When the automatic doors opened, a terribly freezing breath of air nipped at her ears and face. Marina instantly shivered, but nonetheless advanced outside.

"Brr!" She hid her hands in her jacket sleeves as she made haste through the crunching frozen sand. "No wonder everyone's inside."

The ocean waters were soon before her, and she gazed at the pure white sky that eventually darkened into the horizon. Marina sighed; watching traces of her breath vanish into the wind. She stood her ground for the next minute, braving the breeze that now tempted her fading illness.

Nodding in self-encouragement, she grasped Kenya's Poké Ball and released the large bird Pokémon in front of her.

Kenya shivered at the wintry atmosphere the moment he appeared. He turned to her with a serious look that hinted a sliver of uncertainty. The girl, however, checked her PokéGear and let go of it before returning her attention to him.

"I know it's cold out, but we need to get to Olivine City," Marina told him. She moved to stroke his head a few times. "Think you can fly me there?"

Spreading his wings at once, the Fearow cawed, shifted a little, and bowed low. With a smile, the blue-haired Trainer carefully climbed onto his back. Looking at the Pokémon's brown feathers, Marina lightly gripped them.

"Um, are you okay?"

"Oni," Kenya cooed readily.

"Alright. If you get too tired before we get there, I'll send out Lapras and surf the rest of the way. So..."

She paused, frowned, and glanced over her shoulder. The seaside city was ghostly quiet, with only a few people walking in the distance. Creating a determined smile, she looked ahead at the white sky.

"Let's go, Kenya! It's time to save that Ampharos!"

The Fearow's broad wings extended and raised ever further, enveloping Marina for but a moment before Kenya threw his wings down. After a few labored beats, he and his Trainer took to the sky, much to the girl's surprise. She moved to lock one of her arms around his neck, the other grasping her bandana, and she barely had the time to catch her breath as the wind zipped past her.

Her eyes that now burned from the chilling breeze, Marina squinted and looked back one last time. Cianwood City soon trailed far behind, the choppy waters and the occasional Whirl Island following suit as she and Kenya soared over sea Route 41.

* * *

The rain seemed to echo on the bay windows of Glitter Lighthouse's cozy top floor. Its resonance had a soothing effect; Jasmine came to realize this once she found herself nodding off. Yet she had little time to relax before rapid footsteps reached her ears.

"Jasmine!"

She watched as a sailor appeared from the stairs on the other side of the room, and fixed her posture. Fighting her sleepiness, she managed to ask, "W-What is it?"

"Great news!" exclaimed the bulky seaman, "The Trainer you sent off to get medicine has arrived!"

"What...?" Jasmine jolted with a start, glancing at her PokéGear on the bed. "Really? Where is she?"

"She's waiting to see if you were here."

"Th-Then, please, tell her to come up..."

"Will do!" The man then turned on a dime and disappeared down the stairs. The brown-haired lady waited, giving a tense and hopeful glance at her ill Ampharos, which eyed her weakly.

Another round of steps sounded, and instantly Jasmine stood and turned back to the staircase. She gasped when the figure of the young Pokémon Trainer came into view. The girl, though smiling at the sight of the Gym Leader, looked as if someone had dumped a bucket of water over her head; needless to say, she was soaked through.

"Hi, Jasmine!" greeted Marina. Taking her backpack off, she rummaged through the one of the small pockets of her bag and approached. She then put down the slightly sodden bag and then held a small brown pouch out the Gym Leader.

Jasmine, taken aback, stared at her rather than the item offered. "You're...You're soaking wet... Did you just get here?"

Marina nodded, still smiling, yet she didn't speak; she was panting from her scaling the lighthouse. This made the young woman frown a little, worried even as the girl caught her breath again and replied a simple, "I did."

"I haven't gotten a call from you in days, so..." Jasmine's green eyes descended a little, and she made a little smile. "I'm glad to see that you won against the Cianwood Gym Leader after all..."

"Huh?" Marina blinked, looking down at her jacket once Jasmine turned to fetch the girl a towel. There were certainly four badges on one side of Marina's collar, as there should have been, but on her left side was a new little pin in the shape of a fist. Her expression went blank upon seeing this new Gym Badge.

_Where'd this come from?_

But before she could ponder it further, a fuzzy white towel came into her view. Marina snapped to attention and thankfully accepted it, while Jasmine received the brown bag in exchange.

"I know you were sick...B-But why did you come in this storm?" The Gym Leader questioned, hinting her concern mixed with slight confusion.

"I didn't really think it through; the weather was fine in Cianwood, so I never expected it to be pouring here," Marina laughed, gently holding a bit of her bandana between her lips as she was careful to dry her hair and bangs.

"But..."

One of Marina's eyes peeked out from the towel the covered her, and she lightly grabbed the bandana in her free hand.

"Well, a cold is a cold, so I can get over it," she said. "But your Pokémon has something more serious; I'd rather get sick again and help it than stay across the sea, knowing that it's suffering."

Jasmine, taking note of the response, turned to the Ampharos resting uneasily in its bed. Then, realizing she was holding the pouch Marina had given her, she returned her gaze to the blue-haired Trainer. "Is this the medicine that will cure Amphy?"

Smiling, Marina nodded and fixed her hair as usual. "It certainly is. The guy in the Cianwood Pharmacy gave it to me. He said it's strong, but it should work."

_Oh, that's right._ She nearly twitched at the sudden realization. _I said I'd go back to the Pharmacy before I left Cianwood. And now that I apparently have the Cianwood Gym Badge, then I don't need to go back to Cianwood City anymore… Oops. Guess I won't be able to see that cool guy again._

She sighed thoughtfully. _Oh well. I had more important things on my mind, anyway. Still, how on earth did I get this new badge? Did I win it and just forgot because I was so sick? I don't know. Then there's Maya, the girl from the dreams I've been having…_

Meanwhile, a spark of hope rekindled in Jasmine's eyes and she headed for Amphy's side. Marina belatedly followed with the towel in hand. Jasmine untied the string and took one of the large orange pills; she cast an uncertain sideways glance at her.

"...Um, please don't be offended...Amphy will not take anything from anyone but me..."

Surprised, Marina tilted her head and raised her eyebrows. "That's fine, I don't mind. Why would I?"

For a few seconds, Jasmine froze. She made a meek shrug. "I don't know...I felt I had to say it, just in case...?"

She awkwardly turned her attention to Amphy. With utmost care, Jasmine lifted its head and slipped the medicine into its mouth. She then set Amphy down, placing the pouch beside it. It munched and swallowed the pill with its tired eyes watching the two girls. A static pause passed, but the Pokémon's condition seemed to remain the same.

"I guess it won't work instantly," Marina said.

Giving her a solemn, yet still hopeful, nod, Jasmine turned to her. "I'll call you if Amphy gets better."

The girl Trainer stared back with a frown. Her eyes, however, suddenly went wide in surprise, and she pointed toward the bed. "Wait...!"

Jasmine immediately whirled back to her sick Ampharos in alarm, but too gasped in shock. Amphy trembled and breathed deeply as it rose to its hind legs, clumsily sitting as it did so. Open-mouthed, Jasmine scooted closer to her Pokémon with her hands hovering over it.

"Amphy, how are you feeling? Don't force yourself..."

Amphy, turning its head in a sluggish manner, managed a weak grin. As the ruby jewel on its head flickered brightly, it chirped in a positive tone. Energy seemed to flow back into it as the seconds passed, and it nuzzled the woman affectionately.

"Oh, I'm so relieved," Jasmine sighed. Hugging her Pokémon in a light embrace, she turned her head toward Marina, who smiled at them both. "Thank you so very, very much!"

"You're welcome," replied Marina cheerfully. "Amphy's already looking better; I'm glad too!"

"Yes..." Then, pulling away from Amphy, Jasmine announced, "I will return to the Gym soon."

"Okay! I'm looking forward to it. I've got to go now; there are a few things I have to do right now." The blue-haired girl put down the towel on the chair next to her and grasped her pink backpack. She glanced down at her jacket for a moment, but quickly returned the Gym Leader's gaze. "Like go to the Pokémon Center and get dried off."

Jasmine nodded warmly in response. "Have a safe trip, then...Thank you again."

* * *

As soon as Marina had settled into a room in the Olivine City Pokémon Center, she swept through the lobby that had been adorned with a new evergreen Christmas tree. She sent a quick smile at the decoration before sitting at one of the vacant video-phones. Picking up the receiver, the girl paused and turned to the nurse at the main desk.

"Um, Nurse Joy?" she called.

The young woman was at her side moments later, clipboard held in her arm. "Yes, what is it?"

"How do you call the Pokémon Center in Cianwood City?"

"Cianwood City?" Nurse Joy looked at her with a rather curious expression. "Did you leave something there?"

"Well..." Marina giggled. "I guess you can put it that way."

"That's fine; here, I'll do it for you," she kindly offered, typing in the numbers on the keypad.

Upon hearing the ringing tone on the receiver, the girl smiled and nodded. "Thank you!"

"Not a problem!" At that soft reply, the pink-haired nurse strolled back to her desk.

_She's really nice,_ Marina thought with a harmless amusement,_ The Nurse Joy at Cianwood is a little bossy._

Her eyes gazed around at the fancy garland and other such vivid decorations of the lobby, keeping the ringing receiver held to her ear. She then looked down at her jacket—at the Cianwood Badge clipped to the collar. She grew somber as she stared in the sudden silence that followed.

_I swear I don't remember ever getting this badge,_ she inwardly claimed, as she had repeated for the past fifteen minutes whenever her mind wandered to the mysterious Gym Badge. _I trained at the Gym, that's all... I know I didn't battle the Leader. I'm sure of it._

"It's _you!_"

"Ah!" Yanked out of her thoughts, Marina jumped at the exclamation that hollered in her ear. Gripping the receiver tightly, she stared back at the screen. The familiar face of Nurse Joy glowered at her like a mother would to a misbehaving child.

"Where have you _been_, young lady?"

Marina glanced through the lobby at Olivine's Nurse Joy, who appeared quite angelic in the brightly lit room. Smiling in spite of herself, she turned back to the video-phone.

"Sorry I left without telling you," she apologized, "I couldn't afford to wait so I went back to Olivine City. But I made it safe and sound!"

This didn't deter the upset nurse, who chided, "Safe and sound? Your hair is soaked through! A child like you can't go running around in the winter rain. You could catch pneumonia!"

"I know, I know, but I couldn't wait, Nurse Joy! I had to deliver the medicine to the sick Pokémon in the Olivine Lighthouse! Its condition was so horrible when I left, so..."

Nurse Joy's anger seemed to deflate, and she sighed loudly. She looked the girl straight in the eye. "Did you at least give the sick Pokémon the medicine yet?"

"Definitely!" Marina nodded. "First thing I did, and it works. The Pokémon should be fine now, I hope."

"Huh, that's a relief at least...But..."

"But?" Marina tilted her head.

"You not only left without telling me, but without telling that poor boy."

Her heart nearly skipped a beat. "Who?"

Nurse Joy's brow furrowed as she asked, "You don't remember? Your friend came to visit you yesterday. Though I suppose the only time you saw him was in the middle of the night when you woke up at that time..."

Marina stared at her lap for a few moments, but looked back up. Inquiries slipped out of her mouth before she could stop herself. "Where did he go? Do you have any idea where he went? Did he leave before I did? Is he—?"

"Shush, I can't answer so many questions at once!" Joy sighed again, fixing her slightly frayed bangs. "He left in the morning sometime before you, saying he'll be back in a while. I think he went to the Cianwood Gym...said something about going there again, maybe for training?

"And another boy came by too last night, the one from the phar..."

The lady's words toned out of the girl's head as her eyes slowly shifted downward. Her free hand tenderly touched the soft, lustrous surface of the badge.

"...Thanks."

"What was that?"

"Tell Kenta," Marina made a small smile as she looked back up, "That I say thank you, that I'm sorry I left...and Merry Christmas if we don't see each other by then."

"A...Alright. I'll tell him that," said Nurse Joy with a soft nod. A voice called her name in the background, and she turned her head. "Just a moment!"

"I guess you're still busy. Want to hang up now?"

"Yes. Thank you for calling."

"Mm-hm!" But Marina mentally prepared herself as she noticed Joy's face again made another one of those "scolding mother" impressions.

"Don't be so reckless next time, young lady. That nice boy was worried about you, and lord forbid what happens if you _do_ catch pneumonia."

"Uh, y-yeah. Don't worry, I'll try not to!"

"Better not," the nurse then managed a smile, "Goodbye, Marina."

"Bye, Nurse Joy!"

Marina hung up the phone receiver. She listened to the footsteps and the light conversations of people, the soft holiday music, and the sound of the water fountain. When she relaxed her shoulders, the girl hung her head and looked down once again. Her left hand gently clenched her jacket's collar.

_So it was you who gave me the badge, Kenta._

An honest smile formed on her face. That smile grew even as a few relieved tears dripped onto her lap. She giggled a little.

"Thank goodness..."

* * *

Squee~. It's almost sappy.

Oh. And...

Marina's Pokémon:  
King the Quilava  
Prince the Espeon  
Kenya the Fearow  
Amber the Plusle  
Muu-chan the Misdreavus  
Lapras

In PC/Prof. Elm's Lab:  
Phany the Donphan

Never did get that Manaphy, by the way. I should've looked more into it, but it was too late when I heard some of your warnings in the reviews. 'XD

Until we meet again, dear readers, where a hidden train whistle blares in the night...


	51. Chapter 51: Rusty

Been a while, a long while again. I'm having a hard time writing anything at all, which is bad because I have several short stories I must write for school. It's also bad because I can't write TST too without burning myself out.

Strangely, I had an easy time writing this once I started it. And I wrote the majority of it in the past 24 hours, perhaps because of the excitement of the New Year. Happy 2009!

* * *

**Chapter 51  
**Rusty

Rain pattered like hail onto the building's overhang above Marina. Behind her, the streets were almost empty, with only a few umbrella-bearing pedestrians scurrying past. Since the girl had no umbrella herself, she had to make due with sprinting as fast as she could from the Pokémon Center to the Olivine City Gym, which now stood tall before her.

_I swear I better not get a cold again,_ Marina thought with a sheepish smile.

The great iron storm door groaned as she tugged it open and slipped inside. She stared in a silent but curious manner, welcoming the lukewarm temperature. The gym was a grand, almost plain room immersed in slick pastel-pink metal and rugged boulders. A bright crimson-pink carpet formed a beeline toward the elevated plot of land that was the earthy battle arena. Such a bland contrast was certainly interesting, especially since the room was very well-kept.

Spotting the gentle Gym Leader at the top of the short flight of stairs, Marina grinned and dashed down the carpeted path toward her.

"Hi!" she greeted.

Jasmine made a small, shy smile and nodded. "Hello... Do you need a towel again?"

"Eheh," Marina giggled and shook her head, "No, I'm fine. Is Amphy doing better?"

Again, Jasmine nodded warmly. "Yes...Thank you."

"You're welcome!" Marina's eyes then wandered about the Gym. She took a curious glance at the back end of the battle field, where a pile of giant steel boulders that lay in an uneven coil. Glancing behind her, she then commented, "This place is pretty empty for a Gym."

"It is," admitted Jasmine. Her soft face fell and she bowed low, causing the Trainer to stare in puzzlement. "I'm sorry... But someone else wanted to battle me first before you came, so I...I couldn't wait for you."

"Someone else?" Marina blinked twice while shifting her head to the side, but a spark ignited in her green irises like a light bulb. Again, she smiled, though a bit wider as she said, "Let me guess, it was a really impatient red-haired boy, right?"

At once, the young lady twitched in awed shock. "Y-Yes, just like that. You…know someone like him?"

"Yup. In fact, we're rivals." Marina laughed. "So it's okay."

_I knew it,_ chimed her lighthearted thoughts, making her giggle once. _That'd make sense. Silver's so fast, he's probably in Ecruteak already or something. He should be thanking me!_

"I see...Um...Please allow me to properly introduce myself." Fixing her prim posture further, Jasmine introduced herself. "I am Jasmine, a Gym Leader. I use the Steel-type...Um..."

An odd silence passed, and Jasmine nervously smiled. Marina, seeing this, jolted to attention.

"Oh! I'm Marina, Marina Shimizu from New Bark Town!"

"Shimizu?" The young woman's eyebrows rose, and she waited before asking, "Then are you...?"

"Yup! I'm Chris Shimizu's little sister," Marina declared happily. "But don't go easy on me!"

Fabricating a youthful smile at the girl's enthusiasm, Jasmine nodded in a brief moment of wordless respect. Yet her shy nature returned, and she shifted a small step back. "Um... The battle will be three-on three... May I begin?"

"Sure! Which side of the field?"

"I'll be on the farthest end..." At that, the meek brown-haired Gym Leader strolled away, cutting through the large dirt plane marked with the typical white borders. Marina, watching for but a second, looked down at her belt. She breezed her fingers past each ball, thoughtful of her possible choices.

_I have King, Prince, Muu-chan, Amber, Kenya, and Lapras... And the Steel-type is her specialty. I should've switched in Phany. Nothing I can do about that now, though._

As she attentively gazed at each miniature sphere, her eyes darted to Lapras's lustrous azure Poké Ball. Before she went to grasp it, a crackle caught her ears and she looked up at Jasmine's first Pokémon, which floated above the ground. It appeared to be a levitating steel sphere littered with bolts and two magnets at its sides, but its single eye reeled around as it buzzed and hovered within the battle arena's vicinity.

"A Magnemite..." Almost on instinct, Marina grabbed King's Poké Ball and tossed it onto the field. "Come on out, King!"

"Magu!" shouted the fire ermine as he appeared in a burst of temporary sparkles. A smirk stretched across his fuzzy face when he spotted the Magnet Pokémon, and the fire on his head and hide exploded to life. Both he and Magnemite settled on their respective sides of the field, determinedly in front of their Trainers.

Jasmine's hazel eyes caught Marina's, and both girls nodded. Less than a second later, they each called out the first attacks.

"Thunderbolt!"

"King, Flame Wheel!"

King bounded rapidly toward his opponent, his crimson flames engulfing him. A lightning fast dagger of electricity flew past his head, and he leapt to crash head-to-head with the sparking Magnemite. The impact sent him sliding backwards, causing his flames to vanish, but he held his balance firmly even as faint traces of the Thunderbolt darted across his burgundy fur.

"Magu," he huffed the moment he saw Jasmine's Magnemite—its body melted and dented from the attack—collapse onto the ground before him.

Marina smiled at their clean, swift victory. But she clapped when King proudly glanced back at her. "Good job, King! One Pokémon down!"

The Quilava filled with a glowing confidence at the praise. "Magu!"

They watched as Jasmine released her second Pokémon, which was yet another Magnemite. It zigzagged curiously, spinning its magnets around. Smirking with a confident growl, King darted toward it and unleashed his flames as he did before. The Magnet Pokémon waited patiently and maintained a weak field of static around it. Marina gasped.

"King, wait! The Magnemite's going to—!"

"Rashi!" King, unheeding, made contact with his enemy, ensnaring the small metal creature with his fire. It went down just as the first did, but King stumbled upon his landing. He shivered, traces of electricity taking hold of his movements.

"...paralyze you, with Thunder Wave," Marina finished. King appeared slightly embarrassed and tried to fight off his temporary paralysis, managing to stand.

The fallen Magnemite was removed from the battlefield. Marina turned her gaze to Jasmine, who had yet to take out another Poké Ball. Instead she looked behind her, distracted by nothing in particular.

"The last Pokémon wouldn't happen to be a Magnemite, too, would it?" Marina called out, loud enough to be heard across the room. She did not want to seem conceited, but the battle would be subpar at best if she won with such ease against a Gym Leader.

Jasmine shook her head pleasantly as she turned around.

"Okay!" Marina replied. Though puzzled by Jasmine's actions, she and King waited for her.

_There's a few other Steel-types besides just Magnemite__,_ Marina reviewed and crossed her arms gently in thought. _Like Skarmory and..._

The ground shivered beneath her feet, and she jolted in panic as the tremors increased. She looked at King, who appeared horrified as he stared in Jasmine's direction. Marina practically jumped out of her skin once she saw the giant, bright steel heap at the back of the Gym twist and move freely on its own accord.

"Oh my gosh! That was a Pokémon?" she gasped, her mouth wide open in awe as the creature reared its large head. It blinked lazily and darted toward the battle field, scraping its uneven body along the ground, which yielded an obvious and heavy trail behind it. Both Marina and King continued to gape at the steel snake that rotated its tail and other segments of its body continuously. Jasmine, on the other hand, smiled and held her hand out to gesture her colossal Pokémon.

"This is my Steelix, Rusty," she introduced, "Rusty, say hello."

Rusty the Steelix emitted a low grunt and rose up high above the ground, almost managing a friendly expression through its unchanging face of steel. It made a polite nod to greet them. Marina and King, standing in its deep shadow, could do nothing but make astonished nods in return. It was only when the Steelix backed off that Marina recovered from her shock, hardly able to fumble for her Pokédex.

_"Steelix, the Iron Snake Pokémon. Type: Steel/Ground  
Its body has been compressed deep underground, and, as a result, its composition changes to become diamond-like. The many small metal particles that cover this Pokémon's body reflect bright light well."_

"Geez," said Marina, putting away the device once it had done its job. "I know Steelix are huge, but I didn't know they were _this_ huge!"

"Ma-Magu!" cried King in agreement and cringed in paralysis.

Marina's gaze fell upon him, and she frowned. She picked up his Poké Ball. "King, want to switch out for now?"

King whirled around and scurried toward her, chirping hopefully as he wriggled in his sudden excitement.

"I don't think I've ever seen you so eager to leave a battle, King," she pointed out with a fit of giggles. The crimson-gold Quilava flattened his ears sheepishly as he was recalled into his Poké Ball. She made a smile to accompany a murmured praise, but was swift to choose her next Pokémon. An azure sphere traded places with King's, and Marina held it somewhat tight in her palm. After another second's hesitation, she tossed it onto the field.

"Go, Lapras!"

Lapras plopped onto the arena's firm earth like a small boat on dry land. A fleck of doubt entered Marina's heart as Lapras cast a monotonous glare at her. Marina released a slow sigh and, without hinting at any sign of weakness, nodded as sternly as she could muster. Lapras almost seemed to overlook this gesture and proceeded to face Jasmine's Steelix head on.

"Ra!" Lapras howled in her soft yet hauntingly dark voice. Marina managed a small, reserved smile.

"Rusty, Iron Tail!" Jasmine barely called out in a yell.

"Lapras, use Water Gun!" Marina commanded in a quick response.

Her Lapras reared her head and rapidly fired water bullets, refusing to let up even as Rusty swung its shining tail end upon her. The crushing blow crashed into the sea creature's neck, causing Marina to cringe. Lapras shrieked and let loose another barrage, bearing not a shred of cowardice toward the gigantic steel snake.

Tiny earthquakes racked the battle field as Rusty roamed further away in a futile retreat as it was unable to escape the Water Gun's range. The cut and polished boulders making up its body glittered and brightened considerably, almost as if it generated its own light.

"Good! Keep using that Water Gun, Lapras!" encouraged Marina.

Lapras opened her mouth and released another round of water balls without hesitation. But this time, the attack literally evaporated halfway on its charge toward Rusty. The blue-haired girl's eager smile turned into a surprised frown, and she watched as Lapras was barely able to extend the distance of her Water Gun, succeeding in only slathering the field with puddles.

"Lapras, what's going on?" she asked, puzzled.

"Ra!" Lapras retorted in frustration, firing another attack. The shining Steelix, comfortably away from danger, looked amused past its rugged, unchanging face. It approached and braved the feeble water attack, carving a trail of mud as it unearthed a wad of boulders and hurled it toward its enemy.

"Lapras, hit the boulders with another Water Gun!"

Despite the Pokémon's instant obedience, Lapras couldn't repel the oncoming rocks and barely shielded herself with the shell on her back as she was pelted relentlessly.

Marina raised her arm over her face to block the globs of mud that splattered near her, and sighed in relief when Lapras again raised her head high, prepared with a dark glare. On the other side of the field, Jasmine had a settled look of sureness displayed on her face.

"Rusty is using Sunny Day," she explained, "So...that's why your Pokémon's water attacks are weakened."

"Sunny Day?" Blinking, Marina eyed the young lady's Steelix that glimmered through the mud stains on its metallic figure. She turned her head to the windows that dotted the Gym's walls, noticing the bright rays that leaked through.

Taking a deep breath of the air that had warmed since Sunny Day took effect, she turned back to Lapras. The Pokémon had not moved a single flipper, only glaring ahead of her at the steel serpent. A seething blaze burned in her black irises, and she emitted a low hiss.

"Rusty," Jasmine's soft voice recited the name of her Pokémon, "Please, use another Iron Tail on Lapras."

With a groan and twist of several of its segments, Rusty's tail illuminated and slashed down upon Lapras. The attack, however, connected with the moist earth, this time spraying the astonished blue-haired Trainer with mud. Jasmine immediately clapped her hands together and mouthed a silent apology. Marina let a short laugh escape her and watched Lapras unleash yet another Water Gun, the Pokémon sliding across the soaked puddles that had yet to dry.

"We'll have to wait until Sunny Day goes away," Marina murmured, wiping some of the earthy sludge off her face and jacket. "Lapras, Body Slam!"

Pivoting to avoid another oppressing Iron Tail, Lapras aggressively faced her opponent. Her eyes again seemed to blaze with a searing darkness, a look that made Marina shiver in unease. Lapras roared as she thrust her body into Rusty, smashing even her head in her reckless collision.

As if zapped by a sudden wave of overwhelming energy, Rusty flailed and cried out. It worked its sluggish body away from Lapras like it had bounced away from her. Huffing anxiously, it sent a wary glare toward her, who returned with a piercing glower. Marina's eyebrows rose, as did Jasmine's, at this peculiar reaction.

_Body Slam shouldn't have hurt Steelix _that_ much, should it?_ Marina tilted her head curiously as she thought, _Steelix is Steel-type, and Body Slam is a Normal-type move, so it shouldn't be very effective..._

_ I guess it was a critical hit,_ she concluded. Her eyes brightened as she noticed Rusty's shine dim and whittle away, and she smiled. "Alright, it's time to use Water Gun!"

"Ra!" Lapras forced herself through the mucky mud, quickly approaching the cautious Steelix.

"Rusty, Iron Tail!" ordered Jasmine.

Rusty raised the tail end of its body and thrashed Lapras once more. Lapras evaded a hit to the head, but a cringe added to her already cold scowl as the heavy steel whipped harshly on her side. She shrugged it off a moment later, shrilling and again throwing herself into the steel snake wildly. Rusty cried out and scraped away from Lapras as she neared for yet another rash Body Slam. The anxiety-inducing feeling shrouding her was alarmingly potent.

"Lapras!" Marina called out.

Immediately, the blue Transport Pokémon froze stiff, her perturbed fury ebbing away. She made eye contact with her Trainer, staring with evident innocence, as if she had snapped out of a trance.

Marina grinned uncomfortably. "You can use Water-type moves now, Lapras. So use Water Gun!"

Lapras still stared at her, unaware of the blatant gawking from her opponent. A light glisten of appreciation almost sparked in her placated eyes for just a moment and she whirled toward the Steelix, opening her mouth wide.

"Iron Tail again, Rusty!" Jasmine ordered her Pokémon.

Rusty slashed toward its enemy, who unleashed several pulses of water. Lapras ceased fire as she was nearly toppled over by the Iron Tail's crushing blow to her side. Lapras only glared quietly, which her opponent returned.

But Rusty, its great steel body cloaked in water, squinted and collapsed, creating a violent tremor that wracked the sturdy Gym. Marina took a wild stumble but regained her balance, watching the Pokémon. When the Steelix's body vanished in a beam of red light, returning to the black and yellow Poké Ball that Jasmine now held, Marina heaved a sigh and smiled at Lapras.

"Great job! We won!" she exclaimed, waving. Lapras looked at her blankly, the glance typical to Lapras's stoic character. Nonetheless, Marina maintained her elated smile and held out her Pokémon's blue-silver sphere. She recalled Lapras, giggled to herself and bounded across the battlefield that was smeared with heavy coats of muddy puddles.

_I don't think Lapras used Water Gun that time,_ she pointed out in her thoughts. _That looked a lot like Water Pulse._

The Olivine Gym Leader faced the girl with an uplifting smile, and waited until she reached her to speak. "...You are a better Trainer than me, in both skill and kindness."

With one hand clasped on Rusty's Poké Ball, Jasmine held out the other, turning it over and delicately releasing her fingers. In her palm rested a sleek, silver badge that seemed to give off dozens of tiny sparkles. Marina gazed at it in wide-eyed interest

"In accordance with League rules, I confer upon you this badge."

"Thank you!" The young Trainer seized it and looked down at her jacket. Smiling fondly, she pinned the brand new Gym Badge above Cianwood's fist-shaped badge. "What's its name?"

"Its name?" Jasmine tilted her head at first, but nodded when she came to understand what Marina meant. "Oh...It's the Mineral Badge."

"And what's this one again?" Marina questioned, pointing to the one below it. "I forgot."

The brunette stared at the brown pin. Uncertain, she answered, "The Storm Badge...I think..."

_That's fitting, with all those typhoons._

"Storm Badge, huh? Anyways, that battle was fun!" exclaimed Marina happily. "Your Steelix really surprised me."

"Thank you. Um..." Jasmine yielded another shy smile. "I don't know how to say this, but good luck...On the other Gyms, I mean."

The girl nodded. "Thanks, I'll do my best! So, well, I gotta go and get cleaned up now," Marina replied, gesturing the dry mud splatters on her shirt and legs.

Regret immediately immersed in Jasmine's green eyes. She humbly stuttered, "I-I'm so sorry about that. Rusty never meant it, I'm sure."

"No problem, no problem!" Marina spun on the dot and looked over her shoulder as she added, "It's only a little bit of mud."

The Gym Leader smiled and observed her with a mixture of innocent inquisitiveness. The young girl continued to grin back with a rejuvenated aura around her.

When she spotted the stare, Marina blinked curiously. "What?"

Jasmine shook her head. "Not at all... You just look so happy now."

Marina didn't respond at first, caught off guard by the random comment. She let out a modest giggle, interlacing her fingers that covered the collar of her jacket.

"I guess I am," she said and turned away as she skipped back across the arena. "Bye!"

When Marina pried open the Olivine Gym's heavy door, she stepped outside and paused to look at the sky. Drastically contrasting how it was when she entered the Gym, the weather was now clear, and she sun warmly cradled her cheeks even as the frigid wind passed by. This only made her carefree smile widen.

_It's like Steelix's Sunny Day is still working,_ she thought. She turned to enter the streets, which bustled with people the deeper she strode into the city. She gazed in admiration at the Christmas trinkets set up amongst the shops, and made a mental note to visit the Poké Mart later as she passed by it.

Little did she notice that a teenager clad in a blue trench coat headed toward her in the opposite direction. His golden yellow eyes caught the blue-haired girl in the crowd. They crossed paths, side-by-side. He cast a smirk at the optimistic and pure smile she wore.

"Later, Pigtails."

This caused Marina to come to a stop, her eyes wide in blank surprise. She reflected briefly and looked over her shoulder with a start.

"Pigtails…?"

_Was that... that boy from Cianwood's Pharmacy?_

Seeing nothing but the hustle of unidentified civilians, Marina relaxed in tiny disappointment. Yet she shook her head, shrugging to herself as she continued on her way toward the Pokémon Center, smiling cheerfully so while bearing six Johto Badges on her collar.

* * *

Well, no train whistles this chapter as I planned, but I assure you that it will be in the next. It's not too important, but eh.  
Be sure to say your goodbyes to Wes, too. (For now?)

Thanks for the reviews, everyone, and I hope you all had a wonderful holiday and will have an awesome year! For all of us!


	52. Chapter 52: Lingering Curiosity

I'm way overdue with this update, but school got in the way. However, now I'm on summer break, so I'll be writing far more!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 52**  
Lingering Curiosity

A hushed wind grazed across the pasture of the Moo Moo Farm, lit by the vague sunrise sliding in a soft, colorful display of pastels in the sky. Three young children, sitting close together in the middle of a drowsy heard of Miltank, shivered at the breeze as it slipped through every patch of skin left exposed. The two smaller girls were wrapped in a puffy winter coat, identical to match each other.

"I'm c-cold," one of them whispered with chattering teeth. "Why is it so cold?'

"It's the middle of December," her twin answered. Her tone was rather bland, but failed to conceal the fact that she, too, was feeling the frosty effects of the temperature. "Of course it's cold."

"Of course, I knew that already you don' have to keep correctin' me on every single thing I say because its annoyin' me!"

"It's 'cause you're a klutz."

"Shut up you know I'm not a-a—whatever that stupid word is!"

Grinning at her victory over her sister in intellect, she proceeded to tease, "Klutz, klutz, klutz!"

The last of the trio of girls was Marina, who sat in the middle of the quarreling sisters. She interrupted, "Come on, quit fighting. We can't enjoy the sunrise that way!"

Both of them stopped, but glared grudgingly at each other for a moment. With a snuggling huddle, they bunched together and looked out at the scenery around them. The chilly winter night had faded in the eastern horizon, which was laden in pines or trees stripped bare of leaves. The sky grew progressively brighter, pouring a sleepy light onto Routes 38 and 39.

Marina looked down at her lap, where her little diary waited with its pages open and ready for her to write more. The gel pen in her hand, held loosely between her blushing fingers, tapped on the diary, producing several shiny dots decorating the margin of the page she had been writing in. Eventually, she signed her name below the finished entry, closing the book with the button seal. After putting both it and the pen away, Marina touched the bandana tied neatly on her head and smiled at the sunrise.

The other twin, not really noticing this and trying to focus on the sky's changing colors, looked up at Marina. "Is it like this where you come from, too?"

"Sort of," Marina replied, after a pause. "New Bark Town's really calm, and there aren't any cities nearby. But there's plenty of room to run around," she smiled at her own explanation, "I played with my friends all the time, when I wasn't helping Professor Elm."

"That musta been nice."

"It was! Well," Marina slipped out from between the twins and stood, clasping the straps of her backpack, "I've got to go now."

Both girls looked indefinitely disappointed. "What?" "Why?"

"My friend called me last night about a swarm of Snubbull," the Trainer explained, holding up her index finger to stress her reasoning. "So I want to see if they're still around."

"Oh yeah, that crazy guy," recalled one girl. For once, her sister nodded in agreement.

An echo tore through the morning air and their conversation, the sound growing stronger and louder from the cloak of trees from the north. It took the form of a sturdy whistle, which instantly caught the attention of the girls. For the moments after the sound had faded away, nothing more reared upon the silent morning aside from the early twitters of Pidgey and other bird Pokémon. Marina looked about the wilderness and pastures outside of the farm with a curious eye.

"That sounded like...a train?" she asked, blinking.

One of the twins immediately scrambled to her feet, shaking her head. "N-No! What are you talkin' about I see no train or nothin' around here so why don't you go and find the snubbies or whatever you were talkin' about!"

"There's a train station nearby here," the other calmly replied. She hugged her knees as she gazed up at them. "Sometimes it stops by."

"Ali!" her sister hissed. "We're not supposed to say nothin' about that!"

"I don't like keepin' secrets," Ali responded with a troubled display of honesty. "All it does is cause more trouble for everyone."

"Yeah, but...oh, whatever! Just whatever!" With a growl, she crossed her arms and turned away.

Ali, who didn't look the least bit disturbed, turned to Marina, who giggled. "I hope you have fun in Ecruteak City!"

"Thanks," Marina said happily. "I hope I won't be there for a while, though. I might end up getting sidetracked and doing other things."

Ali laughed innocently. "Like what?"

* * *

"Good job, Muu-chan!"

"Muu." With a pleasant chirp, Muu-chan the Misdreavus glided into Marina's welcoming arms. She allowed her Trainer to cuddle and hug her before floating away calmly, still quite pleased by Marina's enthusiasm.

"You were great!" Marina praised.

"Muu."

The girl's smile remained warm as she looked up at the applauding crowd around them. She steered her gaze across the golden-colored brick road, left clear for the battle she claimed victory over. A green Pokémon lay fainted, and the bright yellow flower on its head wilted closed. Before long, a beam of red light enveloped and swept it away.

"Wow. I didn't even know you had a Skiploom, Gina. But you have two!" Marina smiled and walked over to the opposing Trainer, who was clad in a forest green sweatshirt. As she approached, the spectators of their battle blended into the crowd of pedestrians.

"Well, yeah," Gina said modestly, brushing some scuff marks off her Skiploom's Poké Ball. Her eyes then connected with Marina's, and her shoulders shrugged. "I just catch what I like."

"I try to catch what I like, too, but I balance my party out," she giggled, "That way, I can use more Pokémon."

A simper slinked across Gina's face. "See, I don't even think of that. I'm just not meant to battle competitively."

"But you have two badges," Marina pointed out, gesturing toward the Hive and Plain badges on the girl's hat.

"Yeah, I do. But look at _you_!" Gina tapped one of the blue-haired Trainer's pins lining her collar. Though she spoke as if to complain, she smiled to prove her admiration. "You have six! I managed a draw with Bugsy and he gave me a badge anyway, but my win against Whitney was a total fluke! I swear I will hate the move Rollout for the rest of my life.

"But even though it's such a hard year for Johto Trainers, it's as if none of that can stop you," she concluded.

"Hehe! I just keep going, I guess."

"It's been a crazy year. I mean, we're getting thrashed by freak winter typhoons, for starters. Then we have this revived Team Racket—whoever it was—causing trouble; it was hard enough convincing my overprotective Mom to let me keep training or even going outdoors.

"And now Mahogany's Gym is closed because the last Gym Leader hasn't been around. Rumor has it that he's actually dead and they're looking for a new one."

"What? Really?" Marina gasped. "How?"

"He was old, I think," Gina said.

"Oh, wow…"

"See what I mean? It justnever _ends!_"

"Definitely. That's why I'm staying in Ecruteak City for Christmas, and maybe even New Year's to stall. I can't skip Mahogany Town because I can't get into Blackthorn City's Gym unless I have seven badges!"

"Blackthorn City? Ooh, I've heard it has a gorgeous mountain view."

Marina giggled, reaching out to pet her patient Misdreavus. "We'll just have to see for ourselves whenever we get there."

"Oh! I almost forgot." Gina turned toward her bag around her waist. Her hand rummaged through the fanny pack and pulled out a strangely green-toned rock, which contained a dark emerald leaf carved onto its surface. She held it out before Marina, who took a few seconds observing it before gasping.

"A Leaf Stone! Where'd you get that?" Marina asked, freeing a hand to hold it carefully.

"I told you over the phone, I found it while I was walking. But none of my Pokémon can evolve with a Leaf Stone, so why not give it to you?"

"Thank you! My friend Jackson has a Weepinbell, so that'd be a perfect gift!" she exclaimed. She stowed away the valuable stone into one of the two plastic bags, which were filled with numerous items and extra last-minute wrapping paper that she had bought in the Goldenrod Department Store. After giving another little hug to Muu-chan, Marina recalled the Pokémon and picked up her bags. "Thanks for inviting me to shop with you. It was fun!"

"It was! We should do it again sometime. But not tomorrow, since it's Christmas Eve and all," Gina replied, giggling as she heaved her own shopping bags, plump and overflowing with various clothing and accessories, onto her shoulders. "Hey, what time is it, by the way? I know you've got to get back to Ecruteak soon."

A careless smile flicked onto Marina's face, and the light of her PokéGear lit her irises as she grabbed it. "Don't worry; I'm sure I'll have more than enough time to—." She uttered a gasp followed by a squeak of a scream. "Ah, geez! It's already past six!"

Gina waddled over to her, carrying her bags like a makeshift Santa Claus. "What time are you supposed to be at the theater?"

"Six o' clock," admitted Marina with a disheartened smile. "But hopefully they won't mind if I'm only a few minutes late." She yanked off her Fearow's Poké Ball and released the bird Pokémon with haste. Kenya shivered his feathers in the chilly wind and widened his wings, creating his own space needed for takeoff.

"You better get going, then! I don't want you to get in trouble."

"No problem!" The blue-haired girl waved away the concern with a peppy smile and, with some troubled effort in safely juggling her shopping bags, climbed onto Kenya's back. She turned back to and grinned at Gina, who returned the look kindly. Without any free limbs to shake hands or wave with, the girls exchanged verbal farewells as Marina's Fearow struggled for a few moments to take off into the air.

"Happy Holidays!" Gina exclaimed.

"Bye!" Marina returned and held on tightly. Kenya soared above the streets and between the golden-yellow skyscrapers of Goldenrod City, climbing higher into the misty dark night.

Once arriving at Ecruteak City's Pokémon Center, Marina rushed to her room in order to drop off her bags before hurrying out. The Ecruteak Dance Theater stood in its grand poise above the surrounding buildings. She trotted in near sprint to reach it, giving a distant sigh of relief in knowing that the theater was merely a street away from the Center. Yet waiting at the entrance, greeting the guests, was the familiar red-clothed Kimono Girl named Naoko, whose fluffy Flareon loyally sat beside her. Naoko turned and delivered Marina a strict frown that still somehow suited her elegant face.

"Why are you late?" she asked as Marina skipped the last few steps with a jump.

"I got in a battle and lost track of time. I'm sorry!"

Naoko sighed. "If the recital was today, you would be. Being late to practice is a very vital mistake, but I will give you the slip today."

"Sorry," Marina apologized again, bowing politely, and proceeded to scamper along the porch that wrapped around the perimeter of the building.

At the very rear was a back door through which she entered, stripping her shoes before stepping onto the tatami mats. The traditional room was simplistic and branched out into a hallway that, if taken, led to the rest of the theater.

A few other Kimono Girls turned upon her arrival, and they immediately aided Marina in changing into her kimono as well as adorning her Espeon when she let him out. Some chatted with her while the others practiced with two new girls, who were recruited for the grass- and ice-type Eevee evolutions: Leafeon and Glaceon. The pair wore evergreen and powder blue-colored robes, respectively. Marina kept her curious and delighted eyes—still so interested even after a week of being introduced to them—on the lazing Leafeon and Glaceon as she mindlessly pulled on her plum, azure, gold and silver-colored kimono.

"Where were you today?" asked the black-robed girl, who was meticulous in clipping barrettes in Marina's hair.

"Must be an awful lot of fun for you to be late this time," a Kimono Girl in yellow commented.

"Yes…You were never late before."

"I met up with a friend in Goldenrod and did some last-minute shopping and battling," Marina replied.

"That sounds like a nightmare. Goldenrod Department Store a couple days before Christmas? Yikes! You must be crazy."

"Yeah, it—ack! Too tight!" She whispered in shortened breath at the yellow-clothed woman, who had tightened the cloth belt around the girl's waist.

At this, she immediately loosened the wrap. "You've really been places. I don't know where you can get the energy to do all this stuff."

"But I don't have anything to do when I'm not working here," Marina said.

"Honestly. In the past few weeks that you've been here practicing with us, you've been everywhere. Goldenrod City, Violet City…and then you just commute in the routes nearby to catch random Pokémon. You're one busy girl!"

"I guess when you have Pokémon, you can go anywhere," the black-clothed Kimono Girl said. She patted her Umbreon when she was done styling the Trainer girl's hair, and the Pokémon purred smoothly in response.

"I haven't really been _everywhere_ just yet," Marina laughed. She glanced at the lavender bandana in her hand for a moment and clutched it lightly in a sliver of thoughtfulness. "I kind of wanted to go home, but my mom's coming to watch me dance tomorrow and the day after."

"That's sweet. And on a different note." The golden-clothed woman crossed her arms and eyed the cloth in Marina's grip. "Time to lose the handkerchief."

"Oh, but—."

She sighed in an exaggerated manner and applied her fingers to her temples. "Do we really have to go through this every day? You aren't going to be wearing it with your kimono, whether we're in practice or not. Put that thing away."

"Geez," Marina pouted, "Fine." Avoiding the pair of sandals she would inevitably wear very soon, she moved over to the neat pile of her Trainer clothes, which lied out of the way next to the wall. As she bent down and knelt beside them, she cast a quick glance over her shoulder. Grinning childishly, she was about to hide the bandana into the sleeve of her kimono when her PokéGear began to ring. She placed her bandana on top of her jacket and went to grab it.

"What's that?" one of the girls asked.

Marina turned with a smile and held up her PokéGear. "I've got a call."

"Well, make it quick," the golden-yellow Kimono Girl huffed.

"Okay!" With a beep, Marina turned back to the wall and answered, "Hi, Jackson. What's up?"

"Hey, Marina! You won't believe what _I_ just captured!"

Marina giggled. "Jackson, did you finally catch a Miltank?"

"No way! It's something far better than that. It's a shiny Magnemite! You know, like your red Quilava? The colors are different and I really think it had a positive effect on its strength too. Mega-powerful! It really made my day!"

"Cool! Um," she sent another glance at her waiting tutors, "Sorry, Jackson, but can you tell me about it later? I'm just about to start my training at the theater."

"Oh? I'm sure you'll be picture perfect when you get on that stage, but I won't keep you. I'll talk to you tomorrow when I get to Ecruteak. Good luck on practice!"

"Looking forward to it! Bye-bye!"

"Later, Marina!"

With a single and final beep, Marina lowered the PokéGear carefully onto her bandana.

"Alright, now come back over here and we'll start," the voice of her coworker announced.

"Okay!" Marina responded eagerly and stood, turning back to her and the other girls. "I'm ready!"

* * *

"But the worst part is the sandals," Marina exclaimed hours later in the comforts of her Pokémon Center guestroom. With intense relief, she collapsed onto the already-made bed, PokéGear again in hand. "Geez, I hate them so much."

"It isn't that bad, Marina, is it?" the voice of her mother asked. Mixed within the calm question was a strong hint of friendly amusement.

Lying back on her bed, Marina answered promptly with a frown due to the current topic. "They don't bother me as much now, but I still hate them. I don't want to constantly _think_ about not tripping when I walk. Can't I just wear flip-flops or sneakers or something?"

"That would ruin the image. Besides, they do look cute to a point."

"Mom, cute or not, they're a pain to wear," she sighed. But she smiled at the sound of her mother's laughter.

"Your sister would be so amused if she heard you say that."

Marina paused for a moment and rolled over on her stomach, grabbing a pillow with her free hand. "By the way, how is May?"

"She's doing just fine, Marina. She's adjusting." Caroline made a thoughtful hum as she spoke again, "That reminds me, she told me about something that's popular there in Hoenn. They're called…oh, what was it…Pokémon Contests?"

"Pokémon Contests?"

"Yes. Trainers groom their Pokémon and perform routines or something like that. It sounds quite fun, and it reminded me of what you're doing with your Espeon at the Dance Theater."

"Oh, that sounds cool." Marina's eyes widened in curiosity, and she tilted her head. "How come Dad never said anything about that?"

"You know; your father's always more into the battling. He probably thinks Contests are too girly for him to even talk about." Caroline and her daughter laughed a little at this, and the subject was quickly set behind them as Caroline changed the topic. "Anyways, dear, I'll definitely be in Ecruteak by tomorrow. Don't go running off anywhere else, alright?"

Marina nodded despite the fact that her mother wouldn't see it. "I won't. I have a couple extra gifts to wrap, and that's what I'll be doing if I don't fall asleep first."

"All right, Marina. See you tomorrow, honey!"

"Bye, Mom!"

A sweet moment of peace overcame the small room once Marina hung up. She smiled at her PokéGear. It faded into a fatigued frown as she yawned, letting her head rest limply on the pillow. She stared at her little cellular phone through the corner of her eye that peeked out from her bangs, which were lightly frayed and yearned for a shower she had yet to take.

Allowing the PokéGear to sit loose on the palm of her hand, she toggled through the options. She stared blankly as the Johto map appeared on the little screen, and she scrolled through the many locations without halting.

"Everywhere, huh?" Marina whispered.

Soon after saying her farewells to the Moo Moo Farm, Marina had arrived in Ecruteak City. But the news of the Mahogany Gym Leader's absence convinced her to linger there. She took up on fulfilling her pact she had made with the oriental dancers of the Ecruteak Dance Theater for helping her train for her battle against the Ecruteak Gym Leader in November. Since then, Marina followed a strict schedule of practices involving the dance that she and her Espeon would have to perform. She also had to take a few simple lessons on how to be a waitress, as she wasn't going to be dancing the entire time, which she actually found to be quite fun.

Between practices and resting her tired feet, Marina had done practically everything she could think of. The visit to Mahogany Town was short-lived due to its dullness—aside from some history involving ninjas behind it. Going to look around in Goldenrod City's numerous stores and restaurants _almost_ made her confident in knowing the city's basic layout, but this was still her favorite activity by a long shot. In Violet City, she visited Earl's Pokémon Academy for more review in its well-stocked library, a trip which caused her to make _another_ trip to the Goldenrod Department Store to purchase a few useful TM's. She would also capture any Pokémon she had yet to obtain. Surely, the comment the golden-yellow Kimono Girl made about Marina going "everywhere" wasn't exaggerating.

Yet, at the same time, there was a single location that Marina wanted to go back to. It wasn't a store or library, or even a city or town. The place was so vital to the nagging questions that plagued her mind, but fear held her back from even attempting to return there.

Marina ceased the absentminded scrolling. She clicked a few more times and stared at the location she had stopped at.

The Ruins of Alph.

Marina sighed. She shook off thoughts of that dreadful Friday night, and of the Lapras that now rested in a Poké Ball on her belt. The memories still made her shiver with unease.

_No, don't even think about it,_ her thoughts reasoned nervously, _I don't want to go by myself, especially at night. But I can't exactly bring Kenta or Jackson…_

She sat up with a start and accessed her phone number list, scanning the names at a gradual pace. _Geez, whatever! Just scroll through and see if there's someone I can call to take my mind off this…Mom just called, Professor Elm's _definitely_ busy, Jackson called an hour ago about his shiny Magnemite again, Jasmine and I already chatted after that about her Ampharos, I just saw Gina today, and Bill's number only gave me an answering machine so he's gotta be busy with family I guess__…_

"It's no use, I've already called everyone I can call," she said to herself. "And why do I have so little phone numbers anyways?" In her frustration, she scrolled downward with the full-on assumption that the list would not descend below Bill's name.

However, it did. And when Marina became aware of this fact, her eyes opened wide in surprise. In this state, she murmured unconsciously under her breath.

"Oh yeah, I got his number in Olivine City…I wonder if he'll answer?"

A smile, a slightly mischievous one, reached her face, which instantly recalled all signs of drowsiness. Fixing her posture and crossing her legs, she looked down at her little PokéGear, which soon began its automatic ringing in attempt to reach the person on the other end. Once again to her surprise, the boy on the other end answered, or at least picked up since the ringing stopped.

Pulling the phone closer to her face, she greeted merrily,

"Hi, Silver!"

* * *

It feels weird writing, "Happy Holidays!" At the time of writing, it's June. lol

'Till we meet again, dear readers, in a chamber behind a certain lake...


	53. Chapter 53: Return to the Ruins

Late night update! Why? I've delayed on posting this chapter for three days now due to internet and offline difficulties, so I just have to do it now while I can. XD

There's something I have in mind to ask you, readers. It's sort of strange of me to say, but bear with it. I'm considering changing/replacing Amber, Marina's Plusle, into a Pichu. With the announcement of HeartGold and SoulSilver in May, I've had the urge to at least acknowledge the games in some shape or form in TST. So as some could figure, the Pichu would be the Spiky-Ear Pichu. (Funny coincidence though; the Spiky-Ear Pichu is obtained via event in Ilex Forest, which is the same place Marina obtains the egg containing her Plusle.) The change will just be in the Pokémon; personality and nickname will remain.

I'm perfectly willing to go either way, but I'm sort of stuck. So! I want your opinions on the matter instead. It's just an idea. Whether you agree or disagree, please tell me, and I'll announce my decision in the next chapter.

Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 53**  
Return to the Ruins

It was very quiet as Marina received no reply. Keeping up her playful front, she continued.

"How are you?" she asked.

The silence ensued, perhaps a little too pristine. There was still a connection; in fact, her PokéGear showed all possible bars for a good reception. Unless her phone was lying to her, Silver should still hear her.

_Or maybe he's ignoring me,_ she thought, taking the idea with a bit of amusement and bitterness.

"I'm surprised, this is my first time calling you," Marina went on, rambling aimlessly. "Since you know, I just figured that you'd hang up as soon as you saw that it was me. But it's been a couple weeks and I thought, 'Why not try?', so here we are!"

Silence.

Marina sighed and relaxed her posture a little. "Okay, stop giving me the cold shoulder. This _is_ Silver, isn't it?"

For whatever the reason, this prompted a response.

"Yes," arrived the flat, uninterested reply—definitely resembling that of her red-haired rival, who was so resistant in trading phone numbers with her in the first place.

The girl smiled in victory. "Good! So, where are you right now—?"

"Why the hell are you even calling me? It's almost midnight; some people try to _sleep_ at his hour," Silver suddenly interjected, not in the least delighted.

"Geez. _Excuse me_ for interrupting your beauty sleep, Silver."

"Humph, I'm wide awake. So what do you want?"

"I just wanted to know where you were and how you were doing," Marina replied, keeping an official matter-of-fact tone. "I want to keep tabs on my rival, no matter how far ahead of me he is."

"Okay, then where are _you_ at this moment?" he asked, almost mocking her.

"I'm just at the Pokémon Center in Ecruteak City. It's way too boring in Mahogany Town to wait around for the Gym to open back up. How about you?"

"What's it to you?"

"Come _on_," Marina griped. "That's not fair!"

"Humph. I don't care."

"But I told _you_ where _I _was! It's your turn!"

"Leave it up to your imagination. I don't want you following me around, in the dead of night no less. I have things I want to do," Silver returned, steadily growing more impatient.

"I'm not going to _follow_ you. But where are you? You can tell me that at least, can't you, Silver?" The girl's begging eyes were transfixed with the PokéGear, and her voice did very well to match the expression. "_Please?_ Pretty please? Pretty, pretty please with—?"

"Okay, alright!" he snapped. "If it'll shut you up, I'm at the Ruins of Alph."

Even though it was Marina's turn to respond, which she would gladly take the opportunity to keep chatting, she was quiet.

"Happy now?" Silver again spoke. A tame anger prowled in his voice.

Marina grinned again and sat upright. "Stay there, okay?"

"What?" He quickly took on suspicion. "Why?"

"I have something I wanna show you, and it's in those ruins! I promise it's interesting!"

"What is it?"

"I'll let it be a surprise until we meet up," Marina replied vaguely. As she said this, she had slipped on her sneakers and donned her winter jacket, not the least bit perturbed at Silver's lack of a reply. With a clip of the belt around her waist, she also put on her backpack after a careful moment's consideration.

"So!" she began loudly, "How are you—?"

"Shut up! ...I don't have all night," Silver murmured the last part before abruptly hanging up.

This left Marina with a dial tone to keep her company. She quickly walked out of her room, wearing a little smile on her face while doing so.

_I can't believe he actually agreed to that,_ she thought with a giggle.

* * *

Silver sighed.

"I can't believe I actually _agreed _to that," he grumbled, glaring downward at his PokéGear.

The phone was frostbitten from the wind, as was his exposed fingers that gripped it tight. His distaste grew in his inability to decide whether to stick around in wait for the girl or to ditch her. He sighed, plainly seeing his frosty breath. That night was bitterly cold and windy. If he left before Marina arrived, how long would she look for him? He had recently found out how stubborn she could be, and as much as he found her annoying, he at least wasn't heartless enough to betray her after giving his word that he would stay.

Silver shoved the PokéGear in his jacket pocket and rested back on one of the Ruins of Alph's crumbling walls, his eyes set on the sky.

Marina had caught him off-guard, and for two reasons. First was the fact she called in the first place; actually, Silver expected her to have called her well before now, simply because she seemed to enjoy bothering him. As for the second—that reason wasn't as important. Marina sounded far happier. She had been holding herself back for a while, and it was easy to tell for a girl like her who was so energetic and open with her feelings. But the boy hadn't heard her talk so _annoyingly _in months; she snapped his patience as if it were a twig between her fingers. Thinking back on the matter, this relief of her childish energy through November and most of December should have been wonderful. Yet all she did was run away, even during their battle.

Silver allowed his hand to slip out of his pocket, smacking his palm on his forehead. "I don't know what's worse; when she's depressed or when she's way-too-freaking hyper. She finds a way to be irritating in any situation."

To pass the time faster after growing bored of stargazing, he scrutinized the neglected buildings around him. They, along with the ancient brick roads, were entirely void of life and taken over by the night's shadows. On a very rare occasion, a lone howl or chatter of a wild Pokémon echoed in the distance.

At one point, human-like movement caught his eye. They were far off from where he was, forcing him to squint, but he could just make out their matching black attire in the moonlight.

In a puzzled look of disgust, he slowly sat up from where he was. "What would _they _be doing in a dump like this?"

The instance he dug out a Poké Ball and clenched it tightly—.

"Silver!"

The red-haired boy froze and raised his sight to the sky, where a Trainer hung onto her Fearow as they descended upon him. The pigtailed girl was waving at him with a merry smile. Before she landed, Silver glanced back at the ruins furthest from him. They seemed empty as they had been before, so he turned back to her with a usual scowl.

Marina returned Kenya after giving the Pokémon a pat on the head. She turned to him, innocently holding her hands behind her. On the collar of her jacket, six badges glimmered in the moonlight. "Thanks for waiting!"

"Yeah, yeah," Silver put away his Poké Ball and focused his impatience on her, "What's this 'surprise' that you wanted to show me? It better be good."

"It is, trust me!" she reassured him.

Silver crossed his arms. "Then where is it?"

A blank expression wiped her overbearing glee away, and she scanned everything within her scope of vision. At first she looked confused, and then doubtful, but those too melted away as she gazed into Lake Alph for a few moments.

"There!" She pointed, her index finger guiding across the lake and at the solitary ruin separated from the others. "All the way over there!"

"Over there?" If she was going to pick a chamber at random, why couldn't she have chosen one that was close by? Regardless, Silver followed Marina toward the water.

Marina nodded, her decision set. "Yup! We'll have to use Surf to get over there, though."

"Not an issue. For _me_," he added the last bit with a sharp edge.

Before the girl could reply, he had released his Feraligatr, who had once been a Croconaw—and a Totodile before that. It resembled its smaller forms, but was far taller and wielded an even larger set of jaws. Marina was frozen in surprise as her eyes were glued to the gator that stood over her by a few good feet. Just the sight of her astonished face made Silver crack a smirk, but it was short lived as soon as she talked.

"Wow, Wani-Wani! You grew," was all she managed to say.

The Feraligatr looked at her, giving a curious glance at its current Trainer.

"Don't call it that," Silver snapped as he led his Pokémon toward the lake. He hopped on its back, and then glanced at Marina, who stood uncomfortably at the lake's bank. "What's wrong? Scared of a little water?"

"Um," she giggled, "Silver, can I ride with you?"

"No." The boy didn't spend even a second contemplating.

"Oh, but...!"

"I've already done you the favor of waiting for you to come here. You're going to have to swim if you didn't even come prepared," he said, a little smug.

Marina delivered him a frown, an angry one not fitting to her usually innocent face. Silver remained steadfast, glaring back at her. But she conceded a sigh and took out her azure Poké Ball.

"Alright, then. I give," she said before throwing it. She watched in strained anticipation as her Lapras materialized on the water. Marina made a half-grin and was cautious as she climbed onto the Transport Pokémon's shell.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Silver asked incredulously. "You have a Pokémon _perfect_ for crossing water, and you're asking to ride with _me_?"

Deciding to be stubborn and pay no mind to him, Marina made herself comfortable and crossed her legs. She met with the awaiting eyes of Lapras, who expected an order. The look Lapras gave her bordered on sincerity, but Marina failed to yield her guard. Her instincts still warned her of the discomfort she felt around the Pokémon.

"Lapras, Surf across the lake to that ruin over there," she ordered softly, though it was with an unfamiliar and rather unsuitable coldness to her voice.

"Ra," Lapras murmured back with a curt nod and thrust further into Lake Alph. They passed Silver, who eyed them oddly before motioning Feraligatr to follow.

The ride across dragged on in dull silence at first. However, Marina attempted at conversation; her previous frustration had given into to a rising nervousness the further they went into the lake. She monitored her Lapras's every move, calm as they were, and skimmed her surroundings often. In effort to drive away the anxiety, Marina spoke up often.

"So, um, Silver? Why are you here in the Ruins of Alph anyways?"

Silver kept his gaze ahead, acting as if he had never heard her. Though he noticed Marina's strange behavior from the start, he asked nothing of it. He didn't care too much about the change, honestly.

"Um..." She fiddled with her backpack strap, not at all calmed by her Lapras's present tame demeanor. "Did–Did you hear about how the Azalea Gym Leader? You know, Bugsy? They say he's having a hard time remembering anything from the past few months. Like amnesia. But some people think that an imposter had taken his place."

"Humph. Of course it was an imposter," Silver muttered.

"What? Oh, s-so you could tell?" Marina asked, unable to help her temporarily awkward way of speaking.

"Duh. His eyes were a different color. Not just that, but he acted obviously out of place."

"H...How do you even notice something like _eye_ color? You aren't friends with the real Bugsy, are you?"

The boy shook his head, perhaps to roll his eyes. "Of course not. I would never be friends with a weakling like him. It's just a little thing called _being observant_. You should try it sometime; maybe it'll make you less stupid."

"Hey!" Despite the worked-up reply, Marina failed to elaborate and allowed another bout of quiet traveling.

_Being observant...I can see why, but that's ridiculous. You can't know everything that way._ She sighed, forcing herself to relax her shoulders. _I know Silver would never be able to figure out that Bugsy was actually Latios, unless Latios revealed it like he did for me... I actually knew Latios, though I don't remember at all, but I could never figure out something so...unexpected._

_Speaking of which..._

"Um...Silver?"

"Yeah, what?" Silver grumbled.

"You know...When I first met you, I got the feeling we've met before. But after that whole thing with Wani-Wani, and even now, I can't figure out just _where_ I've seen you," she attempted to explain.

For the first time, Silver glanced over his shoulder at her. "What does that mean? Before we battled, I had to get my Totodile back before in order to use it. So of course you've seen me before, but it wasn't for very long."

"Oh, yeah, I know _that,_" she replied and locked eyes with him. "I remember that, but I mean even before that. I swear I must've met you before. You seem so...familiar!"

"Familiar?"

"Yeah. At first it was just the hair, but... it's different now. Now I really do think I've seen you, but I just can't put my finger on where." Marina tilted her head, raising an eyebrow as she pondered. "What do you think? Do you think you've met me before too?"

They were approaching the other side of the bank fast. Silver stared at her normally at first, and then narrowed his eyes halfway. "No. If I met you, I'd remember how much you specialized in annoying me."

"Hey, I'm not _that_ annoying," she giggled half-heartedly.

Upon sliding onto the bank, Marina and Silver slipped off their aquatic Pokémon. Marina made a relieved smile at the uneventful ride. She thanked Lapras, though too apprehensive to pet her, and recalled her.

_I'm glad Lapras was calm. She didn't seem to care at all where we were. What a relief._

Silver, on the other hand, returned his still-curious Feraligatr without a sound. As he started walking away, Marina tailed him harmlessly.

"You know," she started, a little perkier now that her worries were gone. "You should at least say 'thank you' to your Pokémon. You need to appreciate them more; they do so much for you, after all."

He stopped, and so did she. But he cast a glare that was on the verge of snapping in anger. "Would you just _shut up_ for five damn seconds?"

Marina just blinked, quiet for only a few moments. "Okay! There's your five seconds."

"Son of a—. You know that 'being annoying' thing? You're doing it now."

"But I did what you asked, geez." Even as she said this, she smiled playfully. "I can never make you happy."

Sliver just rolled his eyes again, deciding not to bother wasting his breath any further.

The lone ruin stood firm on its own before the two investigating Trainers. Its roof still held strong, though this only made the inside extremely dark. To counter it, Silver sent out a Magnemite. It skittishly emitted a bright light from its two magnets, and their surroundings became instantly relieved of darkness

The chamber itself reminded Marina of the one she had entered with Bugsy. Unown code streamed along the walls, and a puzzle sat incomplete on a pedestal. The only exception that caught her eye was the narrow hallway in the back, which trailed off into the shadows.

"Nothing weird or interesting in here," Silver glanced at her, "So what did you want to do again? You never said what it was yet."

Marina made her way over to the slanted slab, feeling a nostalgic shiver as she gripped one of the available brick cubes. "You'll see. It's a...theory of mine."

"Theory?" He approached her from behind with his Pokémon leading the way like a timid lantern.

"Yeah," she began putting the pieces of the puzzle together, "It's an experiment. And if I'm right, something interesting will happen."

_Though hopefully I won't fall in a hole again._ She glanced at the sturdy floor below, suspiciously tapping it with her foot before continuing her work._ That really hurt. Why would a puzzle trigger an ancient trapdoor?_

"Experiment? You're putting a puzzle together," Silver retorted sarcastically, "When you solve it, you'll see a picture of a stupid, badly-drawn Pokémon. Whoopee."

Marina giggled, and did so for a while longer before she replied. "You're so funny, Silver. But there's something special about this puzzle. I want to complete it by myself, so just wait a little."

He glared. "You know how much I hate waiting."

"Then why did you wait for me to come here at all?" she asked, grinning as she looked over her shoulder and at him. "Were you curious, or did you want to see me?"

"As if."

Marina still smiled as she finished the border and began working on the actual picture of the puzzle. Eventually, she straightened her posture, holding the final brick with both her hands. "There, almost done."

"It's an Aerodactyl," Silver pointed out as he eyed the puzzle.

She blinked, but did the same. The etched Pokémon's wingspan spread behind it as it cracked its razor sharp jaws open, and she tilted her head. "Oh," she said, "I thought it was a Charizard."

"There's no flame on its tail. Besides, it _looks _like an Aerodactyl."

"I never said it _didn't_," Marina said in light protest. "It just didn't cross my mind."

Silver rolled his eyes openly. "Just finish it."

"Okay! I'll do it, I'll do it." With a definitive step forward toward the pedestal, the blue-haired girl peered down at the ancient block. She clutched it in hesitation.

_Alright, let's do this,_ she repeated to build up her confidence.

Marina slid the final cube in. The completed Aerodactyl puzzle sat frozen in its place. Anxious moments crawled on past, drenched and shivering in apprehension. Nothing happened. It was only until Silver severed the tense atmosphere that Marina snapped out of her alert trance.

"This is the experiment, to see if you could complete some stupid puzzle? What a waste of time," he grumbled. "You need to learn to quit getting in my way."

_Thank goodness, no surprises this time._ Marina sighed. _I guess... it was just a coincidence after all__._

But at that thought, the ground shook violently underneath her. She jolted and froze in panic, a move that proved unfortunate. She failed to retreat fast enough in time, and the wind rushed through her as gravity took its course.

Her head smacked hard against the edge of the hole created by the trapdoor, and the impact forced her into submission that was as dark as the greedy shadows below.

* * *

In a very old Gold & Silver Walkthrough book of mine (it's literally in tatters from years of constant use), it mistakenly identified the Aerodactyl puzzle in the Ruins of Alph as a Charizard. Just a tidbit of pointless trivia for you!

Until next time, my dear readers, when we flee from a swarm of buzzing Symbol Pokémon. Be sure to bring plenty of "Repel"lent.


	54. Chapter 54: Repeating Trouble

Much faster update! Huzzah!  
Goodness, this week was extremely crazy for me, though.

I've decided to keep Amber as a Plusle. It really was a toss-up because it doesn't affect the story whatsoever, but it's simpler this way. I may or may not include a Pichu or two somewhere in the future.

* * *

**Chapter 54**  
Recurring Trouble

Marina was out for a few seconds, or maybe a minute. Either way, not much time had passed when she woke. She cringed as she felt the blast of pain in the back of her head. But strangely enough, when she regained her sense of sight, she found herself dangling. She seemed to be suspended in the air, looking down into the dimly lit pitfall.

"Huh...?"

"Hey! Wake up," grunted a voice above her.

Enduring the grinding headache she was developing, she inclined her head. Silver's long red hair had slipped over his face as he was hunched over the edge of the hole, struggling to keep a firm grasp on her arm. Her eyes widened as what had occurred clicked back into her mind.

"S-Silver...?"

"What are you doing, falling into a hole?" Silver scolded through gritted teeth. "Some genius you are!"

Marina spent a few moments longer in shock before she frantically reached for the solid ground above. "It-It's not my fault! It was a trap," she returned softly.

"I can see that!"

With great effort from the both of them, Silver pulled as Marina desperately climbed back up into the chamber. The boy let go of her once she was completely out of danger, sighing to conceal his adrenaline-powered panting. A grateful smile made its way on Marina's face as she looked at him.

"You saved me. Thank you," she said.

"You better be," he muttered, "If it weren't for my reflexes, I would've _let _you fall."

"But you didn't. I'm glad...falling wasn't so fun last time."

"Last time?" Silver's keen eyes darted to her. But he paused and formed a puzzled expression as he gazed at something over her shoulder.

Marina tenderly rubbed the back of her head. "What?" He remained silent, and she looked behind her, seeing nothing. She looked back at him. "What is it?"

He began frowning again. "Do that again. Look behind you."

"Uh...Okay." She stared, baffled, but listened to him.

"Annon!"

"Ah!" Marina screamed as she heard the high-pitched cry in her ear. She immediately whirled back around, jumping away from the letter-like Pokémon that Silver had in his grip. It squirmed in a tizzy, its single eye winding around at them both. "It's an Unown!" she exclaimed.

"A _what_?" Silver glared in disbelief. He rummaged through his jacket pocket with his free hand. His Magnemite, still using Flash to light up the chamber, hesitantly flew a little closer to aid its Trainer.

"Unown! They're the Pokémon that live in the Ruins of Alph," the girl explained. With a second's hesitation, she reached out and stroked her hand along the Unown's smooth black skin. The Pokémon shivered at first. But it soon twisted around in a squiggly giggle, the playful reaction making Marina smile.

She was about to turn to Silver and say more about the Pokémon when a familiar robotic tone extinguished her voice altogether.

_"Unown, the Symbol Pokémon. Type: Psychic  
Its flat, thin body is always stuck on walls. Their shapes look like hieroglyphs on ancient tablets, so it is said that the two are somehow related. Because different types of Unown exist, it is also said that their shape appear to have some meaning and they must have a variety of abilities."_

A soundless gasp escaped Marina as she eyed the red device held in Silver's hand, which was directed to the Unown.

_It's a Pokédex!_ She mentally exclaimed. _And it looks exactly like the ones that Kenta, Jackson, and I have!_

Silver closed the Pokédex with a casual click and put it away. "Huh... I didn't know about Unown. They look weak, though," he mused to himself. He turned to the girl, whose mouth was still wide open. "What?"

"You have a...?" Marina could barely utter out the words.

A distant cry from below distracted her from her surprise. She looked down at the pit, which was still difficult—impossible—to see to the bottom. Marina leaned over the hole and listened.

"What is it now?" Silver asked, keeping his eye on her.

"Shh! Listen," she hushed.

Though irritated, the boy too moved closer. The faint squealing grew louder, but no sign of movement could be detected. "What is that?"

"I don't know..." Marina whispered and peered into the pitfall. "It sounds like..."

"Annon!" the Unown next to them cried out, wriggling out of Silver's grip and spinning around their heads in hysterical excitement.

Marina tensed in recognition. Suddenly, the darkness below was lit up by hundreds of circle-shaped eyes, which soon mingled and scrambled with the same reoccurring cries, like bubbles in a boiling pot ready to froth over.

"It's Unown!"

Her answer was overcome by the volume of the Pokémon, and the Trainers retreated just as a gigantic mass of Unown burst out of the trapdoor's hole. Like a swarm of large flies, the Unown spun around the chamber buzzing gleeful squeals. Marina and Silver stood in the midst of their confused haste.

"Silver! What do we do?" Marina called over the chatter.

Whether Silver had heard her or not, the boy's eyes were focused on the front of the chamber. Disbelief shook in his voice. "What the…? The exit! Where is it?"

She followed his gaze and gasped in terror. Through the black haze of Unown, what should've been the entrance was nonexistent, replaced by a firm wall of matching wall. They were sealed inside.

_Oh no, not again. What did I get us into?_ A wave of panic swelled in Marina's heart as she recalled her previous experiences with the Unown, all of which were unpleasant, and she retreated closer to hold onto Silver's sleeve for meager support.

Silver glanced at her and then around him with intense concentration. The Unown, though loud as ever, had slowed down and resulted to floating weightlessly. They seemed to be waiting for them to make a move, observing them while enjoying their new roaming space. His keen eyes honed in on the passageway, which was untouched from the Unown's intrusion.

"There," he said in the girl's ear. "They left that hallway alone."

"Huh?" Just as Marina managed to look, Silver bolted toward the passage, pulling her along with him. "W-Wait! Are you sure—?"

"There's no time, so just shut up!"

The Unown cheered, thrilled at their sudden movements, and began scrambling around once more. Marina decided to say nothing more in protest, grasping the boy's sleeve tight as they and Silver's Magnemite rushed behind the puzzle's pedestal and ran into the narrow passageway. They were pursued by the Symbol Pokémon right after, though many were held back as a result of all of them trying to squeeze into the same small space at once. The corridor seemed to grow smaller until it finally yielded to another large chamber, which contained four empty pedestals and neglected brick tables built into the walls.

The second Marina and Silver reached the room, Silver pivoted and threw a Poké Ball from his jacket. "Ursaring!"

A brown, shaggy bear stood tall on its hind legs, its drowsy face appearing spooky in the Magnemite's lighting. It looked down at Silver, who gave a glare as he gave his order.

"Back into that wall behind you and block the hallway! Now!"

Though confused as to the purpose behind the command, the Ursaring did as it was told and pressed its back into the hall, successfully sealing it off. It twitched its nose and grunted as it both heard and felt the little Unown behind it. Not a one was let through, and Silver breathed another sigh as Marina fell to her knees next to him.

"Stay there and don't let any of the Pokémon behind you get by," he gave the final order to his Ursaring, brushing some loose strands of hair out of his eyes.

"Thanks, Ursaring," Marina said between breaths and looked back at Silver, "And thank you again. You really know what to do when things get serious."

"You better be grateful. This is all your fault," he snapped.

She giggled nervously, but they soon faded under Silver's upset glare. She looked down in slight shame. "Yeah. I'm sorry," she admitted.

The red-haired boy shook his head and glanced around at the chamber they had escaped into. The room seemed to have no visible extra exit for them to flee to in the case that the Unown were to leak through. Aside from the undecorated and bland furniture and the hieroglyphs that also coated the walls of the chamber, nothing of interest remained.

"There doesn't seem to be much here," Marina trailed off. Standing on her trembling feet, she explored a few steps further and rested her hand on one of the pedestals. She observed, with interest, an uneven hole in the very corner of the chamber. It seemed to have been man-made; forced open rather than from weakness over time.

_That's weird..._

"Hey."

"Yes?" Marina twitched and faced Silver's scrutinizing scowl, wearing a slight and troubled frown. Silver narrowed his steely gray eyes, which appeared almost black in the dim lighting, and gazed as if trying to see through her.

"Humph. The puzzle, the trap, now the Unown... This has happened to you before, hasn't it?"

"H-Huh?"

"I see now," he snickered, "I get it. You've visited the Ruins of Alph before, and you came back because you wanted to test if it would all happen again." Silver crossed his arms, scowling again but keeping his tone in a rare state of patience. "And you wanted someone else to come with you in case the situation spun out of your control again."

The expression and even the color of Marina's face drained from her.

"Oh," she muttered without realizing it.

_I really hope Kenta doesn't pull something like that on me when I talk to him again,_ was all she could think.

Silver raised an eyebrow. "Well? Am I right?"

At first she hesitated, but nodded very slowly. Marina gawked at him in awe. "You're right... Completely right. How on earth did you figure out all that?"

He managed a smirk. "It's a little thing called—."

"I know, being observant," she finished. She crossed her arms as if to mimic Silver and turned around, looking downward. The bright light coming from Silver's Magnemite was heavily aggravating her small headache, so facing away from it brought her some relief. "But, I wonder if you noticed that there's a hole over here?"

"There is?"

"Yup. Pretty _observant_ of me, huh?" Marina walked over toward the corner of the room and knelt down.

"Just don't fall or anything," he shot back.

It was silent. Silver could still see Marina's figure curled up on the floor as well as the said hole she was presumably looking at. It was quite large and impossible to miss, if one looked down at the floor with ample light.

Then Marina's voice called in a hushed whisper, "Silver, come look!"

The boy didn't seem at all enthusiastic about checking out yet something _else_ in these ruins, but the faint light that poured from the hole brought him some trickling interest. He made his way next to her and knelt like she did. The sight shocked him at first, but it evened out into a scowl; a group of men and women in black uniforms prowled and raided the chamber below with several loose sacks in hand.

"It's Team Rocket, isn't it?" Marina uttered to him.

Not really processing her words, Silver glared down at the thieves. "You have a rope?" he asked.

"Um...I think so." Without bothering to ask him why, the girl took off her backpack and searched the main pocket with jittery hands. She pulled out her gray Escape Rope and handed it to him. "This is all I have."

He examined it and handed one end back to her. "Make yourself useful and hold it while I eavesdrop on them. I can't hear them from here."

"Eavesdrop?" Marina was only answered by an irritated "that's-what-I-just-said" glare, and she looked away to pluck a Poké Ball from her belt. "Well, you could at least say 'please'."

"I've done enough for you in the past ten _minutes_; it's about time you start paying me back," Silver responded as Marina's Donphan appeared beside them.

"Don—!"

"Hush!" Marina quietly ordered, putting a finger to her lips as she gave the rope to Phany, who took it in his trunk. "We have to be very quiet, okay, Phany?"

"Phan?" The Donphan took a friendly glance at Silver, but raised his trunk a little in surprise. He then looked at Marina, confused as to why she wasn't battling with the boy.

Meanwhile, Silver had taken a firm grip of the rope and tugged it to double-check its strength. Satisfied enough to trust it, he proceeded to swing his legs over the edge of the hole. He glanced back at the girl and her Pokémon, who both held the other end securely and nodded in readiness.

"Good luck, Silver," Marina whispered. "This is why you came here, right? You knew Team Rocket was here. You don't like them, do you?"

Silver turned to her with an intrigued sort of frown. "How'd you come up with something like that?"

"It's a little something called _being observant_," she replied with a grin.

"Humph." He shrugged, slipping slowly toward the edge and glancing at Marina one last time. "I _do_ hate Team Rocket, but that's not why I'm here," he said with a sneer before disappearing below.

"Oh!" Marina gasped lightly as some of the rope slid through her hands, it slowed its pace as she and Phany tightened their grip. "W-Wait, so I was_ wrong_?" she asked with a childish frown.

_Why else would he be here? I thought for sure I was right,_ she pondered afterward.

Once the extra coils of the Escape Rope was used up, she sat near the edge of the hole, looking down as she and Phany held it steady. She watched the Team Rocket members scurry around and pick up some artifacts; so far, all of them were oblivious to the boy spying above them. Though Marina couldn't see Silver's expression, she could imagine it well as she eyed his cherry red hair.

_His hair is really more familiar,_ her thoughts continued in order to occupy her. _Although... In the dreams I used to have, the person with reddish hair had brown-red hair, and it was more shaggy than Silver's._

"Nope. I should just stop thinking about it right now. Silver doesn't remember me, so that's final," Marina ordered herself. "I should be wondering about how he got that Pokédex. I've just got to ask him after this."

"Don?" Phany spoke up from behind her, gently slapping her hair with one of his floppy ears.

The girl Trainer looked behind her, smiling and nudging him once. "We're helping Silver out; he'll care of that no-good Team Rocket. See? Even though he seems like a bad guy, he has to be good on the inside," she explained. With a giggle, she added, "Think he'll tell us what they're saying when he's done?"

"Donphan." The Pokémon nuzzled her back playfully, chuckling at her giggles.

Marina then gazed back down at the hole, witnessing Silver's still composure. Maybe she had just gotten those familiar vibes from him because that's the kind of person he was. No, she had never met someone quite like him at all before. He was fairly intelligent, stubborn, and fun to tease—much like Kenta—but Silver's grumpy and impatient personality was drastically different from the kind and compassionate Kenta.

_I said to stop thinking about it; I don't know him!_

Abandoning the thoughts once and for all, Marina moved her shoulders and hands to prevent them from getting stiff.

An abrupt groan from Silver's Ursaring whined behind her. She froze, and Phany's grip lightened as he probably turned around to look. Trying her best to think positively and concentrate on keeping Silver safely out of sight, Marina ignored the sounds best she could.

_That better not be what I think it is. Time's running out here,_ she hurriedly thought.

"Annon!"

A thump followed, and her gut churned in her dropping sense of security. Unable to stand it any longer, she prepared herself and looked over her shoulder. Just as she feared, Ursaring was lying flat on the floor, its back scarred with various burns. Her Donphan was absorbed in surprise, gaping at the sheer amount of peculiar Pokémon it had painstakingly been blocking. Marina rose to her feet at once as the Unown spilled into the room.

"Phany," she said in panic. "Use Rollout!" As some of the Unown approached her, she smacked them away best she could. Her first instinct led her to retreat a step, but upon feeling the edge of the hole, she dashed further into the room.

In the rush, the rope burned and slipped instantly from her fingers.

* * *

My, these two chapters have awkward cliffhangers...

Until next time, my dear readers, where a pair of bells ring side-by-side…


	55. Chapter 55: Familiar

I got snagged at one part of this chapter, so it didn't take me a week to complete it like I would prefer.

Welp, enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 55  
**Familiar

Keeping as silent as the shadows he hid in, Silver hugged the rope tight for a dependably firm grip. He scanned the chamber and the sneaking scoundrels of Team Rocket below him. A couple lanterns dotted the floor, giving them scarce light to work with. But they had, for the most part, finished with taking what they had found of use; most of them lazed around, while a few were looking at the only traces of Unown hieroglyphs, which resided in a short strand on a single wall.

"Got any...Pidgey?" one Rocket grunt asked, holding a hand of cards.

The companion sitting across from him snickered. "Go Fish."

"Aw, dang it."

Silver, unable to neither snicker nor ridicule them, released a small "Humph" with a roll of his eyes. So far, spying on them seemed to be anything but a benefit to his time and interest. His short-tempered impatience began rising, reminding him of his desire to make quick work of them with his Nidoking.

But it was when he was on the verge of acting on this that he heard a curious splice of conversation.

"Man, why did we have to go sneak into a place like this?" one of the idling Rockets complained. He faced one of his more-active conspirators, who were taking pictures of the scripted wall.

"Yeah!" another joined in irritably. "It's almost _Christmas Eve_. I still have eggnog to buy."

"If I knew who they were, I'd give them a piece of my mind…"

The Rocket member with the camera turned to them, putting her hands on her hips in strong defiance. "Hey, hey, hey! Those guys are filthy rich! They're the reason why we even have the chance to rise up and find our Boss in the first place!"

"It still sucks, though."

One of the guys scratched his cheek as he looked at his playing cards. "These side-jobs they keep having us do are kind of weird, if you ask me."

The female Rocket grunt turned away, "But if the higher-ups say so, then we have to do it."

Some silence passed.

"Got any… Magikarp?"

"Go Fish."

"What the—! You're just lying now!"

"No I'm not! You just have terrible luck, man."

"Bull! Lemme check your hand."

"Stop, that's cheating!"

"You_ are_ cheating, you son of a—."

From there, the conversation quite easily slipped away from Silver's interest. He narrowed his eyes in profound and dark thought at what he had overheard.

"So," he muttered almost inaudibly, "They're being financially supported by another organization... But who? And why not do it themselves, rather than let these idiots do it for them?"

An unstable tug of the rope temporarily snapped him out of his trance. He didn't glance upwards, since the rope regained its stability before he could bother. Within less than a few seconds of blandly watching the Rockets, he returned to pondering.

"Humph... Maybe they're using Team Rocket as their pawns, to stay in the dark without being found out. Not even these morons know who they are." His eyes narrowed. "What are they after? Just myths and legends?"

Before he could think further, a certain strange weightlessness hit him. He noticed that the rope he had held was no longer stiff, but loose and flimsy. Without the time to do anything about his predicament, Silver landed on his side with an echoing thud.

As if on cue, the voices of the Team Rocket members cried out at the boy's sudden drop in.

"Holy sh—!"

"What was that?"

"A kid! Look, over there!"

Silver grimaced at the pain surging through his shoulder, but it was bearable enough for him to sit up. He pried his eyes apart, taking a brief glance above; as suspected, the rope had yielded and he had fallen into the chamber. He didn't see any sign of Marina, but he was far more focused on his predicament at hand. His cover had been blown.

"Damn it," he cursed through gritted teeth.

The female Rocket snapped a shot of him with her camera, making him flinch at the flash as she sauntered over to him. "Now, what's a pipsqueak like you doing here in the middle of the night? Treasure hunting?"

"Shut up," Silver snapped, rising to his knees. He shot a lethal dagger of a glare at her and the small group behind her, not bothering to brush some of his fiery locks that lightly brushed against his face.

"Oh? Are you telling _me_ to shut up, twerp?"

"Are you deaf along with being brain dead?" he retorted callously. "That's what I just said, you weakling."

A furious frown corroded her face as she grabbed a Poké Ball from her belt. "What was that? You little brat!"

"No wait! Don't touch him!"

"Why? He's just _asking _for a beating!" she snarled and turned behind her. The Rocket that had spoken to her looked at the boy with his eyes wide as golf balls.

"That's not it! That long red hair...those silver eyes... That boy, he's...!"

"Wait, what?" Upon catching onto the meaning of his broken speech, she whirled back to Silver. "You mean he's Giovanni's—?"

Her astonished eyes met with the white-armored underside of a Nidoking, who screeched a thunderous roar from its razor-sharp jaws. The sight sent the woman sprawling backwards in fear, and the other Team Rocket members to scramble to their feet.

Silver made a small, resentful smirk and swung his arm toward them.

"Nidoking, take care of them."

The spiked monster ground its foot at the floor, kicking up a cloud of dust around it. Heaving another roar, it charged forward with its claws sharp and prepared for battle. But its appearance and actions were so intimidating that the Rockets had time only to stumble and scream after each other in their flight away from danger. They jumped down into another hole in one of the corners of the chamber, shouting frantically of a retreat.

Nidoking followed them up to the pit, where it watched in silence until their yelps faded away. Silver recalled it.

"Return," he said. He stuffed away the Poké Ball right after, looking at the rope that was still clenched in his hand. Immediately, he scowled and ascended his gaze to the gap above him. Light was shining from out of it; by his assumption, it was from his Mangemite's Flash technique. He still saw no one's shadow and did not hear the distinct voice of Silver's bothersome rival.

But he did hear a voice, or rather, multiple small voices.

A gentle, fresh and salty breeze brushed by Silver's cheek. Then, as if dragged by the wind, a single Unown spun down out of the hole, giggling. It spotted Silver, who too spotted it, and the Pokémon cried out and quickly fled back from where it came.

"Humph." Silver rolled up the rope and placed it through his arm and on his shoulder, pulling out a yellow and black Poké Ball. "What a pain... Skarmory!"

From the sphere appeared a large bird with sharp, steel feathers and beak. Its keen eyes darted toward Silver, who waited expectantly, and it slowly bent low to allow the boy to climb onto its back.

"Fly up to the hole on the ceiling," Silver ordered.

The Skarmory shot an observing glance above and beat its sword-like wings, carrying its Trainer effortlessly into the dank air. They reached the opening with ease, and Silver allowed his Pokémon to glide until he could peek inside, cautiously so he wouldn't case alarm with the pack of Unown he suspected would be there. He was correct; a group of Unown, many spinning on the ceiling, was circling around an unconscious Marina in the middle of the room. Their Pokémon—his Ursaring and her Donphan—were also rendered unconscious, though they were battered with unusual bruises and burns.

Yet what also met his eyes was what caught his attention entirely. The chamber had been overgrown with an immense amount of lush greenery. Blades of grass, which smelled like grass and swayed like grass, tickled his nose innocently with a realistic touch. Daylight shined on the nearby beach, sparkling on the ocean. The trees, tall and healthy with full evergreen canopies, shaded them from the afternoon sun. The perfect breeze was nearly constant here, brushing against whatever it touched.

Silver was almost speechless. "Where… the hell is this?"

Frantic beeping ripped him from this shock. He turned to see his Magnemite hiding next to him in the brush. It was no longer using its Flash technique, but it quivered in fear and relief at its Trainer's reappearance.

The boy glared. "Have you been hiding here this whole time, you wimpy pile of steel? Did you even _bother_ to help?"

Magnemite shivered at his remark and uttered static nonsense as it looked away in timid shame.

"Humph, not that it matters now. Return," he grumbled and recalled the Pokémon into its ball. Then, with a sly and hesitant motion, he also returned his Ursaring, an action which luckily the Unown did not notice. They failed to react even as Silver climbed into the grassy area, focused only on the girl and their chanting dance.

Silver looked down at Skarmory, who flew in midair with hasty patience. He then glared at the girl locked in the middle of the softly singing Symbol Pokémon.

A gruff and unwilling sigh escaped him. "I have my Pokémon now, so I can leave if I want," he muttered. "Unless I want to bother saving her... _again_."

He spent a moment sitting in thought. With a vague plan in mind, he slowly rose to his feet. Silver took a step closer, and the Unown wiggled and moved quicker in his nearing presence. A second's hesitation lingered, but Silver used it only to prepare himself with a Poké Ball in hand. He lunged forward and charged toward the mass of Pokémon, only to smack into an unseen wall that shoved him away with a forceful push. Unable to maintain his ground, Silver stumbled back and fell onto the naturalistic grasses. He remained that way for a short time, scowling at himself and the illusionist nature around him.

"I should've expected that," he said and jumped back onto his feet, releasing his Feraligatr from the Poké Ball.

"Ari?" The gator gawked at the peaceful seaside surroundings in both secret admiration and puzzlement. The boy turned back to the sphere of floating Unown, who seemed to squeak in mild excitement at Silver's efforts.

"Just help me get through the Unown's barrier, Feraligatr."

Spotting the motionless blue-haired girl in the heart of the Unown, Feraligatr stood its ground. It Pokémon inhaled deeply and fired a large pulse of water at the Unown. The attack shattered their formation, and the affected Symbol Pokémon cried and steered out of orbit. This allowed Silver to slip through the vacant gap despite the Unowns' distressed squeaking, and he knelt before Marina. Her face seemed slightly troubled, but it seemed as if she were asleep.

"Hey!" Silver shouted. This produced no reaction from Marina. Jet streams of water zipped by his ear as his Feraligatr sprayed away some of the stray Unown that bumped into his head. He grabbed and shook the girl's shoulder. "Wake up! Don't make me leave you here. I will if—!"

At that moment, the sun dropped and fell into the faraway horizon, yielding a nighttime sky and a shimmering full moon. The ocean waves riled up strongly before growing peaceful. The leaves of the opulent trees and the blades of grass seemed to shimmer with a pure aura, speaking softly in the gentle wind. The Unown began quieting their cries to a whisper as well. Faint, immature talking soon reached Silver's ears.

"...Are you sure this spot is where we'll see the fireworks...?"

"Yeah...! That's what Suicune said...!"

The red-haired boy looked up just as two figures faded into view on the beach. Both were young children; one bore a striking resemblance to him, with gray eyes and crimson hair. But the boy's hair was cut short, unlike the long bright-azure braids the young girl beside him had. The little girl turned to him with a grin so innocent—and so familiar.

"What is this?" Silver asked without a reply. He watched as the conversation between the children continued.

"…No way, you've _never ever_ seen fireworks, Æmber?" the girl exclaimed in disbelief.

The boy, called Æmber, shook his head.

A dull bang echoed far from where they stood, and they turned toward the water to see blasts of color splattering onto the night sky in the distance. The explosions of light continued, and they gazed in awe.

The young girl jumped and squealed in joy, turning to grab the boy's arm and point at the fireworks. "See? There it is! The fireworks!"

Æmber, too mesmerized by the unique sight, just nodded and muttered a quiet, "Yeah."

Smiling with a giggle, the girl took off her necklace, which contained two pendants. She held the green sphere in her hand as she waved the blue jewel in the air. The gem proved itself to be a bell, chiming with a brilliant clarity.

The boy looked at her with a puzzled expression. "Why are you doing that?"

"I'm celebrating like everyone is doing over there. You should do it too!"

"Oh." Æmber looked down and reached into the pocket of his shorts, retrieving a glittering silver bell that was also on a string. Catching his friend's happy gaze, he managed a childish grin of his own. "Okay, I'll try."

Both children faced the sea and raised their arms into the air. Together, they waved, ringing their delicate and beautiful-sounding bells. The glittering crystal and silver were illuminated as the fireworks went off in an impressive display of light on the mainland.

* * *

Silver slowly came to his senses when he woke the next day, brushing the crimson locks from his eyes as he took in the scenery. Unlike the pristine illusion that the Unown had created, the landscape around the Ruins of Alph was imperfect, but it was satisfactory and correct for the winter weather.

Marina was still sleeping on the ground next to him, practically in the exact same position as he had left her the night before. Next to her was his Feraligatr, who was also resting. Silver spared a glance at them before making a brief look over his shoulder at the chamber they had entered hours before.

After the vision he had with the pair of children, Silver was snapped to his senses—and perhaps into consciousness—by his Feraligatr, who was viciously fighting off the Unown. From there, Silver had found the Poké Ball to Marina's Donphan and returned it before dragging the still-slumbering Marina onto his Skarmory in order to escape. The Unown had stopped pursuing them the moment they had left the chamber, and the ones that had followed were timid and quickly retreated back inside; afraid of venturing the outside world by themselves.

Once safe from the illusion-causing troublemakers, Silver was too exhausted to bother waking Marina or to leave the Ruins, and he gave into his fatigue and had Feraligatr keep lookout as he slept. Nothing strange had happened and they were left untouched, much to his relief; what had happened the night before was more than enough excitement he was willing to endure in one day.

Silver stretched, fighting off the last ounce of drowsiness that pestered him. He rested his arms on his knees and shifted his gray eyes toward the girl next to him.

"To think that accepting an innocent request from _her_ would result in all of that," he mumbled to himself quietly; he had no desire waking Marina up just yet. He treasured the silence while he still could. "I wonder if the airhead attracts this much trouble on a daily basis."

Silver dug into his jacket pocket. Slowly and gradually, he pulled out a little round item and held it up to his eye level. When he opened his hand, a little silver-colored bell rested on his palm. Unlike the vision with the two children—which felt incredibly familiar yet had no memory of it—this bell was cracked, dull, and had lost the ability to ring.

"What _was_ that, anyway?" he said to himself.

The vision nagged at his mind. The little girl's mannerisms were much like Marina's, and the boy's like his. Then there was the green white Poké Ball Marina had shown him in Azalea Town. And though Silver answered "no" to Marina's question the night before, he actually had the same feeling she had; he suspected he had met her before the moment he had seen her in Cherrygrove City.

Silver concluded that the Unown were at fault for this. It seemed to him that they manipulated and combined their memories to create an illusion such as the one he witnessed. The feeling of familiarity must have also been caused by them, and he decided to think nothing more of it.

But the names Aura and Æmber were undeniable. Marina—did he actually meet her in the past?

_"AH! Zubat__! No!"_

Silver hid away the silver bell the moment Marina screamed, and he turned to her in both irritation and puzzlement.

"_What?_" he snapped.

Marina, now sitting up, looked at him with a blank look on her face. She stared at him for a moment, but made a small smile and giggled in embarrassment. "Oh… Oh! I just had a bad dream. I was being swarmed by a lot of Zubat, and I really hate Pokémon that look like bats," she admitted.

Silver's scowl returned, and he muttered in denial, "Humph. There's no way in _hell_ I met you before…"

"Huh? What?" Marina blinked with confusion.

"Nothing."

She watched him for a moment longer, tilting her head until she twitched. "Oh, Silver! You!" she pointed at him and kept exclaiming, "You... You're...!"

"I'm what?" In slight anticipation of this reaction, Silver looked at her from the corner of his eye. Even if the illusion the Unown made was marginally true, just how much of it was fake? And how much did Marina know on her side?

The girl spent a few moments scrutinizing him before clapping her hands together. "You have a Pokédex exactly like mine, right?"

At this, Silver let his guard drop. "What?"

"Last night you were using a Pokédex on the Unown. How did you get it? I know that Professor Oak—you _do_ know him, right?"

"Yes," he answered flatly.

She continued without much notice. "Okay. Professor Oak said he was giving a Pokédex to each beginning Trainer that Professor Elm sent out, or something like that...I thought it was only Kenta, Jackson, and me."

"Oh. That," Silver pulled out his Pokédex from his jacket, "I was one of those Trainers. Didn't that clumsy New Bark Town professor tell you there were four Trainers, not three? The wimp with the Chikorita didn't seem to know about this either."

Marina's eyes widened. "Wait, you mean Jackson knows already?"

"I told him when I was in Azalea Town to make him shut up about how I 'took your Totodile'... which was supposed to be mine. I made that very clear to Professor Elm _months_ ago," Silver added the last sentence before putting the red device away.

She watched him in wonder and surprise, processing what he had said.

"So that...I mean, Wani-Wani was supposed to be yours in the first place?" she asked.

"Basically," he muttered. "Until you had to come along and take it yourself. By the time I got to the laboratory, Elm was frantic when he realized that he was stupid enough to let you take my Totodile—and don't call it Wani-Wani."

"But I nicknamed him Wani-Wani," Marina giggled softly. "And actually, that makes sense; my brother had said that he would send me a starter Pokémon himself, and Professor Elm was cool with it. I think he bred it from his Typhlosion."

"So that would be your red-colored Quilava." Silver's scowl began withering away, just as Marina's enthusiasm did as they both began understanding the situation of how they met for the first time.

"Yup. So, I guess I should say that I'm sorry." As the girl said this, she bowed her head.

Silver twisted his face with vexation. "What—Why are _you_ apologizing?"

"Because you were right all along; technically, _I_ was the thief that stole your Totodile."

"Not like it was your fault," Silver replied. "It was that idiot Professor. He didn't even bother to clear up the misunderstanding."

Marina raised her head, taking off her bandana to fix her frizzed hair as she spoke. "...I guess... But I'm glad that I was right about one thing."

"And that would be what?"

"Even though you were a jerk, and I had believed you stole my Totodile—my first Pokémon—I knew that you had to have some reason to do what you did. You seemed familiar, too." As she finished putting on her lavender bandana, Marina made another humble smile. "Not only that, but I could tell that Wani-Wani liked you. He suited you more than he ever would a... naïve girl like me.

"So that's why I forgave you so quickly. Even though I still think you should treat your Pokémon better, I still have a lot of things to learn myself, too."

"Huh..." Silver observed her silently without spite, perhaps for the first time.

Marina grinned. "What?"

The neutral look went away just as quick as it came. He rolled his eyes irritably. "If you acted like this more often, I probably wouldn't think you're as naïve as you are," he said.

"Oh," she laughed a little, "Well, at least I'm getting somewhere!"

"No you're not. _Acting _mature isn't the same as _being _mature."

"Hey, I was being honest!"

"On a completely different matter, do you know what time it is?" he asked, glancing around them.

Marina's eyes again blinked with a clueless shine, and she scanned the area like he did. The sun was high in the sky, giving them protective warmth from any cold breezes. "Um...it looks like it's around noon..." She gasped and stood, covering her mouth with her hands. "It's almost noon! I never went back to the Pokémon Center last night!"

"And that's a bad thing...how?"

"Jackson and my mom coming to Ecruteak City today to visit me, but I also have to get ready for a Christmas recital in the Ecruteak Dance Theater!" Marina ran her fingers through one of her ponytails. "And I never even took a shower last night! Geez, my hair's a _mess_!"

The red-haired boy rolled his eyes again and stood. "Dancing? You're into stuff like that?"

After checking she had her backpack and PokéGear, she turned to him wearing a nervous smile. "Yeah, I'm an apprentice Kimono Girl at the Ecruteak Dance Theater. It's really fun, but it's lots of hard work too," she innocently grinned wider, "Why don't you come see me dance?"

"Why?" Silver frowned. "You already owe me three favors just for what happened last night. I saved you once from falling into a trap and twice from the Unown."

"Oh...But I did help you with the rope, so that makes two."

"You dropped it, and falling ten or twenty feet isn't fun, not to mention having to fight off Team Rocket unprepared," Silver explained with an unfriendly edge in his tone, "You should be grateful that I even bothered to _save_ you after that stunt."

"Wow." Marina giggled a bit, simpering. "Thank you."

"That's a little late," he grumbled, taking out his gray-colored PokéGear.

"Well then," she again put her hands together, "Why don't you swing by anyways? I can probably get you a free meal, even if you come tonight or on Christmas Day. I know you might be busy, but the theater's a restaurant too and they have pretty good food there."

The red-haired boy looked up from his cell phone. "...Fine. I'll consider it."

"Good! Just be sure to tell one of the Kimono Girls that you know me so—."

"It's 1:45PM," Silver interrupted. "Aren't you a little _late_ for something?"

As if the words had frozen her stiff, Marina failed to react for a few seconds. She instantly thawed as she hurriedly went to grab her Poké Ball. "Oh my gosh, that's even later than I thought! Kenya!"

Her Fearow appeared before them, watching his frantic Trainer with curiosity and confusion. Marina waved at Silver's Feraligatr—who had woken up from Marina's ruckus—before climbing onto the bird. She grinned at Silver as Kenya took off into the sky, waving at him happily.

"Bye, Silver! Thanks for coming here with me! Be sure to come to the Theater, okay?"

Silver watched her as she flew out of sight, shoving his arms in his jacket pocket. "Humph, she's a weird girl," he muttered, glaring at his Feraligatr, who seemed to be grinning somehow. "Weird, annoying, weak, naive, yet...familiar."

An odd moment passed by him. In a sudden motion, he swiftly turned away and recalled the blue alligator.

"No way."

* * *

Airhead! Just one of Silver's many words in his insult dictionary. I wouldn't be surprised if he started using "dimwit" anytime soon. lol

Now as per tradition, here's Marina's current roster.

Marina's Current Pokémon  
King the Quilava (Male)  
Prince the Espeon (Male)  
Kenya the Fearow (Male)  
Amber the Plusle (Female)  
Muu-chan the Misdreavus (Female)  
Lapras (Female)

Available via PC: Phany the Donphan (Male)  
Etc.

Until next time, dear readers, where a filler-packed chapter will commence...


	56. Chapter 56: A Little Visit

This is totally a filler chapter. So if you get bored to tears because you don't like Kimono Girls and Silver, don't say I didn't warn you.  
Sorry about the late update; it couldn't be helped. I spent a lot of today totally rewriting the last few pages of this chapter.

Ah, and I have something important to announce. On August 3rd, I'll be on a two-week absence. I don't think I'll have access to the internet, but since I have my laptop back I can write TST in the meantime. However, I can't guarantee that I'll write; after all, this trip is a final chance to relax entirely from everything before school starts again. (Groan...)

Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 56**  
A Little Visit

"...And that's how I won against the Olivine Gym Leader!"

"I never get tired of hearing about your achievements, Marina!"

"You sure were lucky you caught a Lapras."

Marina, Jackson, and Marina's mother were settled at a low-rise table with cobalt cushions as chairs. A light, oriental remix of the common Christmas themes mingled with their talk as the three ate lunch. A spicy soothing cinnamon scent wafted in the air, stimulating and relaxing the nerves of those who smelled it. Brilliant Kimono Girls were scattered about the open theater room, tending to very few other guests they had or getting the spotless stage prepared. Since there weren't any other places in Ecruteak City nearby open on Christmas Day, Marina and the others resulted to eating a late lunch in the Dance Theater rather than at the Pokémon Center.

"Eheh," giggled the blue-haired girl after she had finished eating a rice ball. "Battling Steelix would have been a _lot_ harder without her."

"How on earth did you come across that Lapras?" Caroline inquired. Unlike the last time Marina had seen her in Olivine City, she wore conventional red and green attire that suited a mother of three. Her brown locks were no longer in high-tied ponytails, but held down by a modest hair clip.

"Um..."

"I always wondered that too. Lapras are extremely rare," Jackson interjected into the conversation, watching Marina with wide-eyed curiosity. "Did you see more than one?"

Marina released another small laugh. She quickly shook her head. "Nope. Just one!"

"That's odd; Lapras travel in packs..." Jackson appeared surprised. Yet seconds later, his grin resurfaced, giving him enough time to say one more thing before he gobbled down a rice ball. "But if Marina says so, I believe it!"

Caroline smiled sweetly at her daughter. "I'm sure your father would be so impressed when I tell him about it. You're becoming quite the Pokémon capturing professional!"

"Maybe! I like battling more though." Marina took a long sip of milk from her glass, her eyes trailing back to her mother. "What's May and Dad doing today? I know they couldn't come, but..."

A gentle expression reappeared on the woman's face. She patted Marina's shoulder softly in reassurance. "They said they'd be spending the day together, and told me to wish you a Merry Christmas."

Marina grinned a little. She turned to Jackson. "Jackson, did you call Kenta to ask if he can come?"

Jackson froze up, only moving to swallow the last of his meal. "Uh..." Under pressure of Marina's focused attention at this response, he smiled sheepishly. "Oops."

"'Oops'?" Marina repeated, disheartened. "Jackson, I told you to call him yesterday!"

"Well, I guess I was so occupied with showing you my new Shiny Magnemite that...the thought slipped out of my mind!" he admitted quickly at the end.

Marina sighed, putting her hands on her hips. "Geez. You're the only one that has his PokéGear number, Jackson. I can't call him."

"I know! I'm so sorry, Marina! I'll never forget about anything you say again, I promise!"

"Actually," Caroline chimed in, rather amused. "You could've just asked me to call Kenta's mother. She should have his number."

"What?" Marina turned to her mother, gasping. "I didn't even think about that!" She drained her glass completely, sighing again yet keeping her lips on the cup's rim.

_G__eez. I hoped that Kenta would come__…__ Oh well,_ she pondered in defeat, slightly downtrodden.

Naoko, the elegantly red-clothed Kimono Girl, neared the table with Flareon promenading at her heels. Marina and the others looked up at her just as Naoko gazed upon the young girl. "It's time for your shift, Marina."

"Really?" Marina blinked, surprised, and checked her PokéGear. After doing so, she stood and complied, "Guess you're right."

"Ohh!" Jackson gasped. "So you're going to change now?"

"Yup, I'm going into waitress mode until the recital starts," she cheerfully turned to her mother, "Mom, can you take pictures with the camera you got me?"

Without hesitation, Caroline lifted a shiny pink and purple camera from under the table. "Can do, Marina. I can't wait to see you!"

"Mmhm! Thanks!" Nodding, Marina turned and followed after the fluttering sleeves of Naoko's kimono. "I'll be sure to visit as soon as I'm done!"

* * *

The cloth belts, accenting the opulent curves snaking through her bluish lavender kimono, were tightly bound at her torso. Tingling sensations quivered through her arms as the cool fabric brushed against her arms. The wooden sandals on her feet, as always, were stiff, but they were warm from the hours of serving visitors.

Marina sighed, but carefully. One of the Kimono Girls took the gesture without notice, continuing to apply the white powder and other such makeup onto Marina's face. The layer of powder felt awkwardly caked on her cheeks, but she had learned to bear with it and ignore its presence.

"All done." At last, the woman pulled away and moved onto the next girl that awaited the makeup treatment in the room behind the theater.

"Thanks. So..." Marina scanned around at the six other Kimono Girls. She spread her arms wide and twirled, spinning into the center of the room and settling into a perfect posture. "How do I look, everyone?"

The temperamental woman in the golden yellow kimono took the time to look away from brushing her Jolteon. Eying her intensely, she stood and leaned closer to get a better view. "Well, the makeup is perfect. You look good. But..."

Marina raised a hand to delicately pat one of her ponytails, both which were wrapped in almost perfect spheres. "Is it my hair?"

"No, no, that's not it." At once, the woman crossed her arms. "It's that purple rag you have in your hands."

Marina looked down at her other hand, at the bandana she held, and gasped. "Don't call it that! It's not a rag, it's a bandana!" she protested, holding it close defensively.

"I don't care what it is; it's an eyesore compared to the kimono."

"It is not! It's purple too; I think it matches perfectly!"

"Just _look_ at that thing, it's too plain and it's the wrong shade. It _doesn't match!_ You're such a stubborn child. What's so _important_ about that thing?"

"I like it," Marina muttered back with a pout.

The Kimono Girl grunted a sigh.

Only a few glances were spared by the other ladies. They were accustomed to this argument that was rather typical during Marina's practices, but there was no time to intervene. The recital was about to begin, and the chatter of people traveled well into the backstage. But Naoko stepped in and scanned the both of them patiently. There was a tense sparkle in her eyes; she was not going to tolerate any unnecessary drama tonight.

"Let us have none of this today," she ordered.

Marina turned to her, frowning.

"Please put it away. It's safer if you keep it back here. You may retrieve it once you leave the stage," Naoko replied, much to the grinning of her yellow-clothed colleague.

"Okay. Sorry for causing trouble." Marina sighed, defeated and unwilling to argue with her. After she went to her small pile of clothes and gently placed the light purple bandana on top, she turned and rose back to her feet when she felt a presence behind her.

A Kimono Girl in a black kimono stood at ease with her Umbreon and Marina's Espeon. She was the youngest of the Kimono Girls—though still older than Marina. The girl handed her a folded-up fan. "Here."

"Thanks," Marina replied. She took and opened it a little to take a peek at its intricate sun patterns.

A rhythmic melody snuck into the room, the jingling of bells and drumming of drums growing louder. Both Marina and the girl turned, as did the rest of the Kimono Girls as the music continued.

"That's the cue. You're both to go on stage," Naoko announced, rushing toward them and pushing them along with a simple touch.

"Yes, Naoko," the Umbreon's Kimono Girl said, walking ahead of Marina at an even pace.

With a nod, Marina mimicked her movements and followed down the hall. She managed to pat Prince, her slightly tense Espeon, before entering the heated theater room.

"Let's do our best, Prince," she said to him.

"Eif," he hummed and straightened his pose.

They climbed the stairs onto the sleek wooden stage. Almost simultaneously, the girls and their fox Pokémon paused and turned toward their audience, who grinned and whispered admiring comments about their youth and traditional appearance.

When the whistling of a flute joined into the culture-drenched music, the two Kimono Girls opened their fans and danced perfectly with their Pokémon. They represented a fundamental opposite of the natural world; brilliant day and peaceful night.

Soon after, they were accented by the emerald green and light blue of the Kimono Girls wielding a Leafeon and Glaceon, bringing about the elements of the lively leaves and the bitter ice. The neutral Eevee then entered with its earth-toned dancer, followed shortly by the remaining three Kimono Girls who frisked gracefully with the bold colors of flaring red, ocean blue, and sparkling golden yellow.

All of them elegantly took command of the stage and everyone's attention, especially once they retrieved the adorned parasols that they had avoided and danced around on the floor. They twirled in such precision that, once they were finished and rested their closed umbrellas on their dainty shoulders, they left their crowd speechless.

The awed silence lasted briefly before they erupted in applause. The overwhelming volume and power of their glee was astounding. By the time the Kimono Girls had retreated backstage, they beamed and congratulated each other for a performance well done. Marina was smiling so much that her cheeks were numbed through.

* * *

When Marina had finished washing off the makeup—as the overwhelming amount of it was already starting to make her face itch—she changed back into her waitress kimono and rushed back into the main room to find the majority of it empty. Many people had left, while some conversed with the Kimono Girls. Amongst those who stayed behind were obviously Jackson and Marina's mother, who came rushing the moment Marina walked over to their table.

"You were amazing, Marina!" Jackson literally bellowed as he straight-up hugged her at full run, almost making her lose her balance.

"Thanks, Jackson," Marina laughed as she broke the embrace. But she made no effort to object when Caroline took the opportunity to deliver a hug of her own. When Caroline moved away, she patted her daughter's head with an overjoyed smile.

"That was wonderful, Marina. You fit in so well with the other girls, I didn't even notice a single mistake," she praised.

"Thanks! I think I made a couple, but Prince was just great! His timing really improved." Marina glanced down at her Espeon, who was ready to take a well-deserved nap on one of the table's cushion seats. Grinning warmly again, she turned back to her mother. "So did you get any pictures?"

"I've been clicking away since you got on stage. See?" Caroline held out the camera, standing beside Marina to show her the pictures on its little screen. They looked through the slide show together, starting with Marina, Prince, and the Kimono Girl with the Umbreon, and then continuing through the entire recital.

Marina giggled. "That makeup really did look as weird as it felt. I look kinda creepy!"

"Nonsense!" Jackson argued, though optimistically as he looked at the photos as well. "You looked fine! That girl next to you with the Umbreon looked more like a ghost because of how much black she was wearing. See, look right there!"

"Now, now, that isn't nice to say. She did very well, too," Caroline playfully said.

"Yeah, she was far better than I was," Marina replied.

"But if you keep going with this, I'm sure you'll be even better once you get to her age."

"I absolutely agree!" Jackson exclaimed.

Marina giggled. "I'm not planning on it. It's fun and all dressing up, but it's so uncomfortable! The girl with the Eevee is trying to evolve her Pokémon in an Espeon anyway, so when that happens I won't need to come back."

"Whaaat? Really?"

"It's fine; I was just filling in anyways."

"Marina!" The interrupting voice, unfamiliar to the conversation, caused them to turn with a start. One of the Kimono Girls, the black-clothed Kimono Girl they had talked about earlier, hurriedly made her way toward them with her Umbreon. She looked particularly worried and uncertain. "May I talk to you for a moment?"

"Um...sure." Marina followed her away from her family and friends, who watched curiously for a few moments. "What is it?"

"It's...um," she started awkwardly at first, but continued with a fixed composure, "There's someone here that says he knows you."

"Oh! Really?" Marina asked, immediately interested.

_Who is it?_

"Yes, but...I'm sorry, but I just couldn't believe him. I mean...he just seemed so...so unlike someone you could call a friend," the Kimono Girl uttered. Her Umbreon twitched its ears in an unsettled manner, probably because of how jittery its Trainer was.

Marina thought for a moment. "Let me guess... he has long red hair, right?"

"...Yes."

_Wow, he actually came here?_

"Yup, that's Silver. I was expecting him," she said, though she was genuinely surprised to say it. The boy had likely seen more than enough of her after their unusual visit at the Ruins of Alph, so Marina had prepared herself to simply not expect him to come. He _had_ said he would drop by, but Marina thought he had only agreed to get her out of his hair faster.

Embarrassment soon ensued on the Kimono Girl's apologetic face, and she bowed once or twice. "Oh, I'm so sorry! I had no idea you were expecting anyone other than your...um...nicer friends and family." At this, she bowed one last time. "Sorry! He is...how do I say it…"

"Kinda a jerk?" Marina guessed.

"He acted polite, but he looks mean...and quite impatient."

Meanwhile, Marina scanned the area for her rival. This proved to be no difficult task, as the near-empty theater and Silver's crimson hair certainly made him stand out.

"Don't worry. He's not bad if you don't bother him," she said to the girl before sprinting off in his direction. "Hey, Silver!"

As if dreading her voice, Silver tensed for a moment as he turned to her. His neutral look morphed into a guarded glare as she neared. Once Marina was close enough to reach him, she grabbed his arm with a laugh despite the unpleasant look of surprise he made.

"You made it, Silver! You _did_ see me dance on stage, didn't you?"

"No."

"Oh... Then how long have you been here?"

"I don't know, five minutes or something," Silver tugged his arm out of her hands, "And I told you that I wasn't going to come here to see you _dance_. You promised me a free dinner."

"And you're straight to the point. You could lie, you know. You sound selfish just asking for the food," she said and managed a giggle.

"That's _all_ I came here for," he retorted.

Hesitant, Naoko approached Marina. Though she wasn't nearly as dumbfounded as the black-clothed Kimono Girl, she appeared to hide some minor disbelief—and, perhaps, some dislike toward the boy. "Marina, I do not mean any offence, but you _do_ know this boy?"

"Yeah," Marina responded. "Don't worry; he talks this way to me because I annoy him sometimes—."

"_Sometimes?_" Silver asked. This reaction caused Marina to let out a restrained giggle, something he took with discontent. He rolled his eyes and started turning toward the exit.

Seeing this from her peripheral vision, Marina whirled around and once again gripped hold of his arm. "Hey, wait! You're still going to get your dinner, don't worry!"

Silver glared at her and her kimono quietly for a moment. But before he could reply—.

_"HEY!"_

Marina paused and turned, grinning halfway as she saw Jackson running toward them at full-speed. Mild apprehension arose in her chest. "Uh oh."

Silver seemed especially annoyed. "Ugh. You hang out with that loser?"

"Yeah," Marina replied, choosing to ignore his insult. She shifted a little closer to him, but only to serve as a blockade as she held out a hand in Jackson's direction. "Stop!"

Jackson stumbled to a halt in front of her, appalled. "Gah! Marina, what are you doing?"

"I know what you're going to say," the girl began. With a hint of seriousness, she put her free hand on her hip. "But don't! I was the one that invited Silver to come here, so he's my guest."

"What...b-but..." The brown-haired boy waved his arms like a madman. His commotion even caused a few of the Kimono Girls and other guests to look their way in bewilderment. "Marina, have you forgotten who this guy _is? _He's the jackass that took your Totodile—!"

"No, he didn't!" she protested heatedly. "He's a legitimate Pokémon Trainer with a Pokédex given to him by Professor Oak, and Wani-Wani was supposed to be his in the first place."

"For the last time, it's not named Wani-Wani," Silver muttered, a comment that went unnoticed.

Jackson appeared to become more in disbelief as time passed. If he were a cartoon character, his jaw would've dropped onto the floor at this point. "But...How did you find that out, Marina? Did my Dad tell you?"

At an instant, Marina pointed at him. "Aha, Silver was right! So you _did_ know, but you never told me!"

"I, uh...!" Jackson frowned. In sudden defeat, he bowed his head low and clapped his hands together in apology. "I'm sorry, Marina! Please forgive me! I won't keep anything from you ever again!"

Marina smiled, satisfied as she patted his shoulder. "Don't worry, I forgive you."

He looked up instantly. "Really?"

"Yup! You always forgive me, so it's okay. So long as you stop harassing Silver and causing a scene," she said. Beside her, Naoko nodded sternly.

A relieved grin washed over Jackson's upset face as he nodded apologetically, but he soon began to a frown again as he looked over the girl's shoulder. "Hey, what's so funny? Why are you smiling like that?"

"Smiling? Silver's smiling?" Marina immediately turned around. Her eyes were met by the skeptical Silver, who appeared to be busy glaring at Marina because she still had an unyielding hold on his arm. He scowled at both of them.

"I think he's crazy," he said. However, the very moment that Marina turned back to her old friend, a smug smile began sneaking back onto his face.

"Oh okay. Jackson, are you crazy?"

Jackson gasped at her in disbelief. "No! Just because he's right about one thing doesn't mean he'll be honest about everything! Just—_See?_ He's doing it again!"

"But Silver doesn't smile, he smirks!" Marina said matter-of-factly.

"_Definitely_ crazy," Silver muttered, his tone mocking. "You should have him checked out. He's obviously lost his mind."

"Shut up! I'm not crazy!"

"No more shouting," Naoko interjected, causing Jackson to bite his tongue and apologize once more.

"Naoko's right. Enough joking around," Marina laughed and looked at the both of them. "Let's go get Silver a seat."

"Finally," the red-haired boy said as he focused his attention away from the hotheaded Jackson.

Jackson sighed loudly. "If you say so, Marina. But I'm coming too!"

"Humph. _Great_."

* * *

An hour or so after the Silver's arrival, everyone had dinner and Silver prepared to make his leave. After much effort to shake Jackson off for a moment, Marina tailed him through the exit, shivering a little as she was met by the cold winter air on the theater's front porch. But she endured it, maintaining her posture with her hands hidden behind her.

"See? The food here is pretty good, isn't it?" she asked.

The red-haired boy glanced over his shoulder, but looked away. "It was _okay_. I would've had a better time if, I don't know, that idiotic friend of yours wasn't breathing down my neck the entire time," he grumbled.

"You don't like him, do you?"

"That goes without saying. I'm glad he's the weakest, because even _you_ are less annoying than that dimwit."

"Sorry. I tried to make him stop bothering you, but I guess that only made it worse." The girl grinned, watching as her white breath faded into the chilling breeze. "Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, whatever."

"It's just something that's been nagging me..." Marina tilted her head to the side. "You already know my reason for going to the Ruins of Alph, but why were _you_ there?"

Silver was quiet for a moment. He slipped his hands into the pockets of his black jacket, eventually turning his piercing gaze back toward her.

"I saw one of the Legendary Beasts," he said.

"One of the...? You mean Suicune, Entei, and Raikou? No way!"

"I was chasing it, but I lost its trail at the Ruins of Alph. That's when you called. It seemed to be too much of a coincidence that I was in the place that you wanted to go, so that's why I tolerated you," he sneered, "I saw Entei."

"Oh, I get it now. That's so cool! For some reason, Entei seems to suit you," Marina giggled.

"Suit me? With its power, I could conquer all the Gyms with a single blow." The arrogant comment increased the strength of his smirk, and Silver turned away to snicker. "I bet you wish you could see one of them, but you're far too weak to even—."

"For your information, I've seen Suicune. Twice!" Marina interrupted. Then, with a second's hesitation, she added in a whisper, "And don't tell anyone else, but I've also seen Entei and Raikou too. I was the one that woke all three of them up."

Silver faced her quickly; he was more than just taken aback, but also skeptical. However, before he could get a word in to criticize her, Marina pulled out a box from behind her and shoved it into his face. The box was wrapped in red wrapping paper, topped with a shiny gray ribbon. He eyed it with mild irritation, as it was all he could see.

"What's this supposed to be?" he asked.

"A present!" Marina lowered the gift box, grinning. "It's Christmas, after all."

"Who's it for?"

She laughed. "You, obviously! I wrapped gifts for everyone; even for Kenta, and he's not here."

The boy's gloved fingers touched the box at first, but he took it and looked down at it silently. Neither of them spoke, oddly enough; Silver simply not uttering a word and Marina waiting for him to say something. The whistling wind again made the girl shiver, and she turned to head back inside.

"Well, I've gotta go. I'm freezing out here."

"Hey," Silver sharply turned to her, "I have questions I want to ask you."

"About the Legendary Beasts?" Marina shook her head. "Forget it. Not even Jackson knows about it, so don't tell anyone, okay?" She delivered him another small grin from over her shoulder. He stared her down with a neutral glare.

"...Funny. You make a big deal about that idiot keeping a secret from you, yet you think it's fine to hide things yourself. That's a little hypocritical, isn't it?"

Marina paused. Her smile withered away, and she peered inside the theater through the glass door.

"Something like that shouldn't be hidden; it should be bragged about. If you're telling the truth, that is," he added.

"Yeah... I guess it should."

There was another short-lasting pause, in which only the theater's faint music and the cooing of the wind served as the only filling to the silent space between them. Footsteps and the creaking of wood caught Marina's ear, and she turned to watch as Silver descended the flight of stairs onto the street.

"Silver, are you going to come back here?" she asked him. "I'll probably stick around until the Mahogany Gym Leader comes back, so you're more than welcome!"

"I'm not coming back. I have better things to do." Silver continued walking without stop, his figure becoming shadowy with the exception of the street lights. But he slowed for just a moment, gripping the shiny package in his hand. "...Thanks. For the dinner, and the gift."

He glanced over his shoulder one last time, putting on a forced scowl. "Don't get any ideas; that's all the acknowledgment you're getting. Bye."

"Oh, um, goodbye! And happy holidays!" Marina's eyes lingered on Silver's retreating back. A light, bittersweet smile curved in a subtle manner on her face, and she quickly turned to rush back inside into the relieving comfort of the warm and spicy-smelling interior of the Ecruteak Dance Theater.

_Maybe Silver's right. I should be a bit more open about all this__...__maybe. But how I should do it?_

* * *

Had to take out the rival battle I initially planned to put here. Sorry, everyone, but even I was surprised at how long this chapter ended up getting. This was filler...and I didn't expect myself to even like writing it.  
But I like it. lol

Until next time, my dear readers, where we receive a history lesson and a crystal bell...


	57. Chapter 57: The Crystal Bell

I have returned!  
Oh, but I like this chapter number. It has 5 and 7 in it! Awesome numbers!

The beginning of this chapter is your Johto-centric history lesson for today, the majority of it (with the exception of some changes) directly from the GSC games.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 57**  
The Crystal Bell

The most renowned feature of Ecruteak City, the heart of Johto's culture, is obvious at first glance. The Brass and Tin Towers, ancient nine-tier pagodas built roughly seven-hundred years ago, were erected to foster friendship and hope between Pokémon and people. It was said that two powerful avian Pokémon took roost of each tower not long after their completion; a bird of silver feathers, Lugia, on the Brass Tower, and a rainbow-feathered bird, Ho-Oh, on the Tin Tower.

However, one-hundred-fifty years ago, the Brass Tower was struck by lightning, and a fire raged for three days before being put out by a sudden downpour. Along with the fall of the Brass Tower, Ho-Oh and Lugia apparently left and never returned, even when the Brass Tower was rebuilt. Three years ago, yet another fire burned down the Brass Tower, sparing merely a single tier. How the fire started remains a mystery. The locals refused to rebuild under the excuse that it was unsafe to do so; but it's possible they secretly feared that the Brass Tower would simply burn down again. Thus the Brass Tower, a shadow of itself, has been left abandoned, gaining the nickname "Burned Tower" for its tragic and fiery history.

But Ho-Oh and Lugia were not the only powerful legendary Pokémon said to take residence in Ecruteak City. A trio of beasts, described as appearing feline or canine, also existed; they were Suicune, Entei, and Raikou, whose myths claim they had once raced around Ecruteak City. They're revered as reincarnations of nature; the northern wind, the volcano, and lightning, respectively. Suicune, however, had been said to show expertise in manipulating water as well, exalted often for its ability to purify any tainted body of water.

It is believed that Suicune, Entei, and Raikou are under direct command of Ho-Oh, who is said to be constantly flying in the sky for the past one-hundred-fifty years. What Ho-Oh is waiting for is where the tale splits according to opinion, though by very little; some say Ho-Oh awaits a Trainer who can touch the souls of Pokémon, others claim it is waiting to challenge a truly powerful or pure Trainer, while many believe that Ho-Oh will return to the Tin Tower when humanity and Pokémon can coincide with one another.

Hence, the ideal of Pokémon and people coexisting in peace has remained an endearing virtue in Ecruteak City for over seven centuries, supported by the myths and legends that make up the city's past.

* * *

This was the bulk of what Marina had learned about Ecruteak City over the time she had spent being an apprentice Kimono Girl.

Marina, for the fifth time that day alone, had taken out her orange notebook to read all that she had discovered in the past two months. She was grinning, not even caring that her diary was out in the open as she finished changing out of her kimono in the back of the Ecruteak Dance Theater.

This was her final day at the theater, mainly because the Mahogany Pokémon Gym had finally reopened. Details about the Gym Leader—and his or her condition, when Marina took the rumors into consideration—were scarce, but the important fact was that he was accepting challenges again. Marina had said a farewell to all the Kimono Girls, and all that was left to do was pick up the backpack next to her and travel through the short strip of Route 42 to reach Mahogany Town.

However, Marina's mind currently focused on the diary and its contents, even as she put the book away. It was surprisingly easy to draw information from the locals, who were more than happy to spill whatever lore they knew; a far more effective method than, say, when Marina snuck into the Ruins of Alph in the middle of the night with an unwilling companion.

Though the visit to the ruins _did_ prove fruitful in its own small way; trapdoors and swarming Unown seemed to be common in the Ruins of Alph. In order to find out for certain, she began asking people about the Ruins of Alph.

What she got was reassuring. In general, the Unown hold a strange interest in thoughts produced by people. With their psychic powers, they've sometimes created illusions and ghost-like people as a result of the Unown harmlessly feeding off of a person's mind. But curiously, they cannot be ordered to do so and often cause trouble in the ruins because of it.

With this knowledge in her possession, Marina's anxiety settled. It even made her wonder, with a chilling start, whether she had actually _seen_ Kenta at all on that fateful Halloween night. Perhaps he was an illusion, despite how real he seemed to be. It was a thrilling thought, because that meant everything between her and Kenta was perfectly fine after all, as the event at Cianwood's Pokémon Center seemed to prove. Yet she was at unease to believe it right away.

Even so, important questions were left unanswered. The whereabouts of the Neo Ball that had been involved during that Friday night, the unusual and discomforting feeling she felt around her Lapras, the dreams involving the girl named Maya, and the black choker that may possibly be linked to the dreams—all were enigmas. To counter some entirely, the black choker no longer bothered her. Despite the fact that she still couldn't take it off, her nightmarish dreams had stopped soon after she had left Cianwood City. At times, she even forgot about its existence altogether. The same could be considered for the Neo Ball, as much as she missed it dearly.

Upon second thought, Marina found—hoped, actually—that there was no reason to pursue those questions any longer. Perhaps it was all a ploy by the Unown, who finally decided to leave her alone when Marina revisited the Ruins of Alph. The idea was tempting; since that night, everything had slowed down, and the things that weighed on her everyday thoughts were slowly receding into the back of her mind.

Normalcy, without Marina's knowing, had smoothly slipped back into her life.

_It's almost boring,_ she thought. She picked up her bag and slung the straps over her shoulders, adjusting her jacket's badge-bearing collar as she entered the theater's main room.

Business that day in the theater so far had been slow, as the large amount of empty tables proved. Naoko nodded as she passed Marina, who mimicked her and waved with glee. Yet before she could walk halfway toward the exit, one of the customers called her out.

"Hey, you! Pigtailed girl!"

Marina let out a single meek laugh; she was slowly getting accustomed to being identified by her unique twin ponytails. But she blinked in surprise when she turned to the speaker; simultaneously, her even normalcy teetered just a tad.

Two tables away was a young man in a plum purple suit beckoning her with a wave of his gloved hand. It was Eusine, the Suicune hunter she had met twice before. But he was not alone; in fact, another familiar face was beside him: Morty, the Ecruteak City Gym Leader. Morty, appearing casually comfortable in his cozy, black and white attire and plum-purple scarf, simply greeted the girl with a nod as Marina approached.

"What a coincidence to have met you here! Forgive me, but your name has slipped my mind again," Eusine told her without even an ounce of embarrassment. "What was it again? Marin? Maria?"

"Marina."

"Ah, yes! That's what it was. Why don't you sit down with us? I have something I want to give you."

"Really?" Marina's curious eyes glanced at both him and Morty before she sat in the seat opposite of them. "What?"

Eusine held up a hand to silence her, and with a sudden movement pulled out a small round object from up his sleeve. The glittering sphere, transparent but bearing a strong bluish hue, was held by a small chain. As it appeared in view, it made a rather unsettled tingle as if it were not comfortable with the person holding it.

Marina leaned closer. "It's a bell?"

"Yes, it's called the Crystal Bell," he explained as he dropped it into Marina's hands. He seemed rather happy to get it off him, as his suave smile hinted. Marina, intrigued, looked closely at the smooth and clear complexity of the bell's surface.

"I had no idea bells could be made of crystal, too." Although she said that, something about it seemed as if she had seen it before; a similar feeling like she had experienced with Silver, though not nearly as clear. It was like the comforting familiarity that the Neo Ball had provided her, but only in the nostalgia the bell brought. Suddenly, Marina smiled and held it by the chain, ringing it once.

To her surprise, her ears were not met by a tired tone, but a light—almost fragile—and beautiful chime from the bell as it bounced.

"Oh, wow! It sounds so pretty!" she said.

Eusine immediately appeared taken aback. "How did you do that?" he demanded.

The girl blinked, her smile frozen on her face as she rung the Crystal Bell again. "I just move it around, like a regular bell."

He maintained a serious stare—at the bell, not at Marina—but eventually he relaxed and crossed his arms. Containing a stern stubbornness, he finally shut his eyes with nod. "Yes, I suppose I was. After all, it's only a_ normal _bell."

Morty chuckled.

"What are _you_ laughing at, Morty?" Eusine snapped at him. "It _is_ just a normal bell. And I'm not going to believe a single word you have to say otherwise!"

Morty, not intimidated, shook his head. "All right, you don't have to repeat yourself."

At this, Marina tilted her head. But the gesture went unnoticed as the tension between the two loosened. Eusine, his arms still crossed, breathed a rough sigh as Morty focused his attention back on the girl.

"I've seen a couple of your performances on stage, Marina. For an apprentice, you blend in fairly well."

She giggled. "Thanks. They helped me train because they needed an Espeon for their recitals, so that's how I repaid them."

"I see. But I'm surprised you're still here. You know that the Mahogany Gym has just reopened, don't you?"

"Yup, I was just about to leave to go to there," Marina replied.

"The Gym Leader there uses Ice-type Pokémon, and he is very experienced. I wish you luck."

Marina nodded. She shifted her gaze to Eusine, who watched their conversation with fleeting frustration. A sudden, and incredibly obvious, realization whipped up in her mind.

_If anyone knows secrets about the Legendary Beasts, it'd be these two,_ she thought carefully. She fiddled with the bell in her hand, striking an innocent smile as she again tilted her head.

"So why are you here, Eusine? Did you find a lead on Suicune?"

The word "Suicune" caught Eusine's attention more than his own name did. His face brightened, and his previous grudge melted away to his swift elegance.

"Why, of course," he exclaimed, as if it were an obvious fact. It probably was. "In fact, I have a gut feeling that something brilliant will happen here in Ecruteak that involves the wonderful Suicune."

"Really? How can you tell?" Marina asked.

"Instinct!" he concluded. "And what's why I've brought Morty here with me today. When that moment comes, he'll be here to prove my prediction."

In response, Morty let out a typical sigh, quiet so as to not catch Eusine's attention. "Yes, he's right," he agreed.

Marina maintained an engaged expression, even though she felt very tempted to laugh at Morty's reaction. She had to wonder how many times Morty had to leave his Gym post because of Eusine's so-called predictions. Instead, she questioned the elegant man once more.

"Speaking of Suicune, do you know anything about Suicune that isn't well-known? Like, any secrets?"

"As you know, I am an expert," Eusine answered briskly, "And as an expert who has searched for Suicune for over ten years, I have learned an overabundant amount about the beautiful beast. For example!" He flicked his wrist to serve as a dramatic, attention-drawing gesture. "Suicune holds the highest status amongst the Legendary Beasts, bearing a close bond with the ancient bird of rainbow feathers, Ho-Oh. Not only that, but I've found that Suicune also seems to have a cooperative bond with the Pokémon Unown. Did you know that?"

"What, really?" Marina gasped, leaning over the table a little. "I didn't know that! What kind of cooperative bond?"

"I'm sorry to say that it was vaguely referenced. But I have reason to believe there must be a connection of some sort."

Marina's persisting intent wavered a bit. She sat up straight again, loosening her posture as she thought. In her once-had dreams, there was the mute girl, the crowd of Unown, and the shadowy Suicune. It was too much of a coincidence to ignore. But what connection could the girl have to the Unown, or to Suicune?

Morty seized the opportunity to speak. "You seem to be very interested in the Legendary Beasts, Marina. I've heard you ask people about them before, the last times I've been here."

"Hm? Yeah, I do." Her stomach began to twist in familiar discomfort. Marina waited a few moments, but her response left no open reply except for maybe the dreaded, "Why are you so interested?" Her answer to such a question lurched on two sides; the first hesitant and wanting secrets kept hidden, the other yearning to share and seek advice.

But the question came almost immediately afterward; perhaps Morty's superb skills in Ghost-type Pokémon really _did_ allow him to develop a form of ESP. "Is there any reason why?"

Behind her blank smile, the girl gently bit her lip. A part of her reassured that Eusine and Morty would be of great aid—a good investment of information and allies, something unattainable by keeping to herself like Silver had told her in December. The pessimistic side, in fierce response, battered the idea down with doubts that the men would not believe her, or that they wouldn't keep it a secret.

There came, as a result, a compromise. She would explain her experience in the Brass Tower, but leave out anything before she got there.

Marina uttered, "Well... I was the one that woke up the Legendary Beasts."

Their responses were predictable, wearing a fusion of interest, disbelief, and confusion for a few tense seconds. Morty was the first to respond.

"What do you mean?"

"Just...just that. I woke them up."

"Yes, we heard that, but elaborate for us," Eusine urged.

"Okay," she paused for a moment to gather her thoughts and her wits, "When I was in the Brass Tower's basement all those months ago, I saw three statues next to each other. They were statues of Suicune, Entei, and Raikou. But, when I got close and touched the Suicune statue, suddenly...suddenly, all three of them started glowing. And when they stopped, they weren't statues anymore. They were the real things! They left right afterward, but I was so exhausted that I just fell asleep. When I woke up, that's when I met you two."

Marina spent a moment in silence, her sight taking refuge to her lap. But she looked back up to brave Eusine and Morty's reactions. Strangely enough to her, any signs of skepticism were wiped out from the both of them, replaced with a keen sense of interest. In fact, it was difficult to discern which one was putting forth more thought into her confession.

"...Incredible! You weren't dreaming, were you?" asked Eusine, barely able to hold back his volume.

Marina shook her head at once. "No, I swear I'm not lying! I saw it with my own eyes."

He grasped his chin in his hand, glancing from the table to Marina in a thoughtful and excited manner. "That's so curious! Suicune, Entei, and Raikou may have been in a deep sleep, but they're said to be unseen in that state. That may be why Suicune is interested in you, Marina, and enough to even show itself to you...!"

"It's not just that, but it's actually very believable," Morty said. "There hadn't been any credible sighting of the Legendary Beasts for the past three years. But since the day we met you in the Brass Tower, the sightings have exploded in number and authenticity. I've always wondered if you had a connection to them, somehow." He eyed Marina with a hint of satisfaction, a silent praise that he then vocalized. "I'm glad you told us. It must have taken some courage on your part; you look relieved to lift that weight off your shoulders."

She was, somewhat. To comply with and emphasize the Gym Leader's point, Marina sighed and smiled. "Yeah. I've been keeping it to myself for a while," her eyes shiftily turned away, "But I'd feel a lot better if you guys didn't tell anyone that I told you."

"Certainly," Eusine accepted boldly.

"I wouldn't mind, but I might have to admit that you were involved. The story is less believable if it came anonymously," Morty said, unafraid of being truthful. "Are you fine with that?"

"Um...yeah." Though she wasn't fond of the idea, she knew he was right.

As if sensing Marina's hidden unease, Morty's laid-back eyes widened with inquiry. "Is there anything else you have to say?"

"No." Her answer was instantaneous, which she regretted. Marina held her tongue for a moment, but irresistibly added, "Well, there is one thing, but it's not really related."

"All right, ask away."

"Is it possible for a Pokémon or a human ghost can be trapped inside something like...I don't know, an accessory like a brush or a choker?"

Morty's eyebrows rose. "Do you think you're being haunted?"

"No, no! Nothing like that," Marina reassured. "I'm just curious since I hear about it all the time in ghost stories."

_Actually, I don't know anymore,_ she inwardly admitted_.__ Maya's been gone for months now._

He seemed to chuckle at her response. "I see. It's certainly possible; I once encountered the spirit of a deceased Pokémon trapped within a Poké Ball."

Wrenching its way into the conversation was a peculiar electronic ringing, which was wiggling between urgency and bouncy cheer. Marina froze and looked at both of them, knowing that the unfamiliar song wasn't coming from the PokéGear around her neck.

Eusine sprung to his feet, silencing his pager. "I knew it! There's been a Suicune sighting!"

Marina gasped and held her Crystal Bell tighter. "Really? Where—?"

But before she could finish uttering the single-worded questions, Eusine took off.

"I told you! Ha ha ha!" he called to Morty with a hearty laugh. His short white cape flapped like a flag in hurricane-force winds as he forced himself through the exit, vanishing when Marina and Morty had just begun tailing him.

By the time they got to the porch outside the Ecruteak Dance Theater, Eusine was nowhere in sight. This was certainly something to say, as the streets had merely a thin flow of pedestrians. The patient winter breeze was waiting to greet them, bringing a refreshingly cold sensation. Below, at the bottom of the stairs, a cluster of middle-aged woman conversed amongst themselves wrapped in coats and scarves.

"Wow, he's fast," Marina said.

"It's no use; he's long gone," Morty commented, scouting out the area. As he expected, the search was in vain; Eusine proved to be faster than a Rapidash when there was any indication that Suicune was apparently within a one-mile radius.

The pretty chiming of the Crystal Bell yanked his attention back to Marina, who rung it with a smile. The bell shimmered brilliantly in the daytime light, even though the sky was overcast with telltale signs of wintry weather.

"So are you going to chase after Eusine? Or are you going to leave?" he asked.

"There's no way I can catch up with him now. But I don't know... I think I'm going to visit the Tin Tower before I leave," the young girl replied, making eye contact as she shook the playful Crystal Bell once more.

"Really...Why?"

Marina shrugged, smiling still. "I don't know. I guess I just want to see it up close one last time."

_I could ask the monks in the Tin Tower about the Legendary Beasts too, while I'm at it,_ she added in her thoughts. _They might know something interesting._

At that moment, entirely by eerie coincidence, a lady sluggishly sprinted over to the group of gossiping women. Her voice, heightened by the adrenaline of excitement, was booming as she spoke, "Have you heard the news? Apparently something's happening at the Tin Tower, but the monks aren't letting anyone in!"

Just as her peers raised their voices in disbelief, Marina and Morty again turned to one another. Even the calm Gym Leader yielded an expression of surprise, as if he were reconsidering which one of them was the _actual_ psychic.

Marina, quite stunned, stared blankly at him. "I think we _really_ need to visit the Tin Tower now."

Morty nodded with a determined frown. "I agree."

* * *

I agree too!  
For some reason, this chapter feels a little boring. The next chapter feels a bit boring as well. Maybe it's just me?

And one more thing! The bell that the protagonist receives in Crystal Version is called the Clear Bell. However, since this bell is a tiny bit different, it'll be called the Crystal Bell. It's an obvious name too; easy to remember.

Until next time, my dear readers, where some old ties are briefly reconnected...


	58. Chapter 58: Challenge

There's only a couple chapters to go before we leave Ecruteak City for good for the rest of Part 1! Sheesh, Marina spends a lot of time there.

This is unrelated, but I wish I had the mystic foresight to make Soul/Kotone/Lyra be Marina's sister when I first started this story. May and Lyra look pretty similar. Heck, that's be a perfect switch except for the whole Hoenn thing. Oh well, poor Lyra and her marshmallow hat.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 58  
**Challenge

The dusty white grains of snow fell upon Ecruteak City, and the haphazard wind carried it along. Marina, along with Ecruteak Gym Leader Morty, trekked in almost full sprint toward their destination: the ancient Tin Tower. Numerous other curious people gathered as the news of a momentous event at the tower spread like wildfire. As they approached the gateway that guarded the isolated path to the tower, there was a loosely-packed crowd chattering with excitement and unease.

Marina, too, felt this combination of feelings as she followed Morty through the people, who backed off to make way for them. Many eyes were on Morty, some trying to get a word in hopes that he would know what was happening. But attention was also curiously set on the girl Trainer. It wasn't just because she was tailing their Gym Leader; even in the rush of voices, the bell in her grip jingled to offer a soothing comfort.

At the entrance of the first gateway, a stern monk held down the passage like a soldier would protect a fortress from intruders. The rigidness toned down as he eyed Morty.

"Morty. I suppose you want to go through."

"Yes," Morty replied, cool yet urgent.

Accepting the request, the bald man warily stepped aside and let him pass. But he did not tolerate Marina's tagalong behavior, and shot his arm out in front of her. "Though the Gym Leader is allowed, you are not. I beg your pardon, but I ask you to leave."

"What? But—."

"There are no exceptions. I cannot let you pass."

Morty paused immediately and turned. Marina frowned in both frustration and helplessness; she had already dealt with a situation like this months before, but she knew better now than to get angry.

He eyed the monk. "No, let her through. She's with me."

Puzzled, the robed man spent a moment in disbelief, but he moved aside and watched with a keen interest—along with all the onlookers—as Marina rushed past and followed Morty inside. A strong smell of incense trickled up her nose, and it grew stronger as they proceeded onwards.

"Thanks, Morty," Marina said, smiling a little.

"Not a problem."

At the end of the hallway, there was a large room that openly displayed the exit, which lead to the well-kempt outdoor path toward the Tin Tower. Blocking it, however, were two more sages who conversed quietly with one another. When the pounding and creaking of the floorboards beneath announced Morty and Marina's arrival, they approached them with haste.

"I came as soon as I heard," Morty told them before they had the chance to talk, "What's happening?"

One of them seemed hesitant, casting questioning eyes down on Marina. She held the bell's chain with both hands, and a nervous smile flickered on her face even as he turned away. For now, he set his focus on Morty.

"Upon the emergence of a Trainer who has the ability to touch the souls of Pokémon, a legendary Pokémon will come forth to put that Trainer to a test at the Tin Tower. You well know this legend, correct?"

"Yes."

"It has come true," the other monk exclaimed, "The Legendary Pokémon Suicune has arrived!"

Morty seemed to tense; whether it was in anticipation or otherwise, it was too well-veiled to be detected. "Has Suicune challenged either of you?"

"No," the first said and shook his head. "Thus far, Suicune has avoided us. We do not think Suicune wants to challenge us; our duty is to maintain the Tin Tower and to protect the legendary Pokémon, so it will not disturb us."

"I see..."

A peculiar tickling feeling shook Marina's hand that held the bell. She shivered and turned toward the exit, at the dirt path that slowly accumulated the light snowfall descending upon the area. The feeling was strange yet nostalgic. Once again, it was another familiar sensation that she simply could not pinpoint.

But one thing felt certain: Suicune was out there. It wasn't because of the trust she put into the monks' claims or Eusine's instincts; no, it was something deeper. Somehow, strangely, she could sense it. She could _feel_ it.

"I am curious, Morty. Who is this girl?"

"Her name is Marina Shimizu. She's the Trainer that awakened Suicune, Entei, and Raikou from their sleep after the Brass Tower burned down three years ago. And, from what I've heard, Suicune has taken a particular interest in her."

All eyes were probably on her at that moment, but Marina resisted letting it distract her.

"Is that...true? Suicune, Entei, and Raikou are not supposed to be seen while they sleep..."

"Marina, could you ring the Crystal Bell for me?" Upon a vacant reply, Morty persisted to catch the girl's attention. "...Marina?"

"H-Huh?" Marina turned with a start, snapping out of her semi-trance. Her eyes skimmed the transparent blue sphere in her possession, taking a second longer to realize what Morty was asking her to do. Though vexed as to why, Marina swayed the Crystal Bell. They listened to the pristine ringing that followed, and Marina blinked in confusion at the surprise the monks showed.

"The sound of the Crystal Bell! It...It's sublime!"

"What?" Marina rung it again and offered it to them. "It's just a bell; you can ring it too, if you do it right."

The one closest to her shook his head, holding up his hand to refuse politely. "No, I already know what it sounds like when I ring it."

"Um...What?"

_Did I miss something here?_ She thought, puzzled.

Morty wore a small smile at her clueless responses. "Despite what Eusine says, the Crystal Bell isn't an ordinary bell. Its chime is indicative of the bearer's heart and soul. So far, yours is the best we've heard by a long shot."

Marina was left open-mouthed, and she looked at the bell again once before staring back at Morty. "Seriously? Why didn't you tell me that before?"

"Eusine doesn't like the Crystal Bell because he doesn't believe that it analyzed him accurately," he said with a near chuckle. "I thought it was best to not mention it again when he was around."

"Oh..." She held up the bell and locked it into her palm, catching a brief chime as she did so. The chilly tingling in her hand fortified. "Indicative of the ringer's heart and soul...?"

One of the monks spoke, though Marina soon began to tune him out. "I see... We are to allow passage only to those people who possess the power and soul of truth..."

_"Marina."_

She jolted at the voice, which whispered and echoed breathlessly. The tone was so familiar—she _knew_ she had heard it before, multiple times in fact, years ago—that it was nearly aggravating when she couldn't put a face to the voice. She shivered when she heard it again.

_ "Marina. Come here, please__."_

_What...who is that? It sounds like..._ Her instincts commanded her to look back outside, where Suicune certainly must be._ It's coming from out there._ No further response came, but Marina's anxious heart continued fluttering. She looked at the monks and Morty, catching onto the last sentences of the sage's speech.

"...Please, do go on ahead. If Suicune wishes to challenge you, then it will approach you."

Marina eyed them strangely. "Didn't you hear that?"

All three men appeared taken aback by her response, looking at her as questionably as she did them.

"Hear what, Marina?" Morty asked; even _he_ was oblivious.

_They didn't hear? Why? _Her gut churned in unrest for the second time that day; twice too many. _Geez, I _really_ don't like it when weird things only happen to me. So much for everything going back to normal._

Marina released a quick shake of her head. "Nothing. What will happen if Suicune challenges me? Do I have to battle?"

"To put it in simple terms, yes," a monk said once he had recovered from Marina's apparent oddity. "I feel that Suicune wishes to test your purity and strength by observing both you and your Pokémon in battle."

"As for capturing," his colleague added, "You can attempt it. If Suicune is impressed enough, it will allow you to catch it and become its partner."

"Okay." Marina felt a rush of excitement swirling in her chest.

"Do not be nervous. Be honest and open, and work together with your Pokémon. So again...please, do go on. Walk down the path toward the Tin Tower, and see for yourself if Suicune will put you to the test."

The sage's wise words were powerful; but, if anything, they stirred only more doubt in the blizzard of uncertainty. Marina slowly turned toward the open door, taking a deep breath. Morty patted her shoulder twice.

"Good luck."

Marina nodded. She gripped the Crystal Bell tight and stepped out onto the golden-brown path that was gradually being swallowed up by powdery white.

During her time in Ecruteak City, the girl had visited the Tin Tower frequently, even if visitors were only permitted to explore the first floor. Yet unlike plenty of those times before, the path was completely empty except for her. She was alone, braving a road on which she may have company at any moment. She could hear nothing but her own careful footsteps on the dirt. The chill from the wind teased her bangs and tickled her neck. Unnerved by anticipation, she drew nearer toward the seven-hundred-year old tower.

A benevolent brush of northern wind swept her hair awry, briefly shooing the snow away like it were unwelcome bits of cotton.

In that instant, the mystifying sensation exploded into Marina's senses, and she turned to her left. Facing her was a wall of aged trees, but the arbor shield did nothing to break her intuition.

_Suicune... Suicune's here!_

As if the conclusive thought served as a cue, the Pokémon's azure figure took an impressive leap from within the canopy. Suicune's mane seemed to slow as it landed, but it kicked up its flowing momentum just as another breeze played with its white streamers. Suicune straightened its lean body and turned its head toward the human girl, who stood merely three yards away.

Marina could barely breathe. The prophetic feeling had settled down upon Suicune's appearance, but not her awe. Suicune seemed to become even more beautiful the more she saw it. But a wave of worry interrupted her admiration; this time, Suicune meant business.

The gentle, potent voice, seemingly out of nowhere, once again talked into her mind.

_"Good to see you safe, Marina."_

The girl's cautious eyes jumped around and behind her for a second, but they settled back on Suicune, who waited patiently.

"Was it you...? You were the one who spoke to me?" she could barely ask.

Suicune did not do anything at first, but it delivered a single nod. _"Yes."_

A shiver still ran through Marina's entire body, and her hands were turning clammy. Seeing a legendary Pokémon was one thing, but _talking_ to one—no matter how familiar it felt—was an entirely different experience she didn't expect.

_"The elders__ are correct… I want to test your worthiness,"_ the slight hesitation seemed uncanny, but Suicune continued, _"Battle with me, and try to capture me."_

"Then...you _want _me to capture you?"

_"We shall__ see."_

Marina glanced down at her belt, where six of her fully-rested partners lay strapped inside their Poké Balls. Despite Suicune's great strength, the fight would still be six against one.

_If I capture Suicune because I just exhausted it from battling all my Pokémon, that's just not right, even for my Pokémon,_ her thoughts meagerly advised her. She frowned.

Suicune shifted, but upheld itself gorgeously without yielding. _"Do you have doubts?"_

The underlying trembles in her arms and legs almost answered the question without Marina needing to utter a sound. It was subtle, but she felt so nervous that she was certain Suicune was keen enough to see it.

"I don't know," she finally said. She gave a light, meek shrug and repeated herself. "I don't know... It doesn't seem fair."

_"This is not an unjust fight. This is a challenge, and a test,"_ Suicune reassured sternly.

Marina breathed deeply to herself. "Okay," her voice picked up a shard of confidence, "But I'll only use one Pokémon, and I'll throw only one Poké Ball, even if you escape. That's... more fair to me. I've dreamed capturing you for years, Suicune. But I guess I'm actually happy with just seeing you." She willed herself to smile a little.

The Aurora Pokémon seemed to show a particular sparkle in its scarlet irises. _"__Are you certain of that? I am not a creature of ordinary strength."_

"I… Yes," she replied with a nod.

_"Very well. __That is admirable of you; I accept to those terms."_ It faced her fully and slid closer to the ground, preparing a formidable battle stance. _"Choose your Pokémon, Marina."_

The blue-haired girl again turned her gaze to her Poké Balls; at the moment, she didn't have Kenya with her, so that left King, Prince, Phany, Amber, Muu-chan, and Lapras. Her thoughts strained to be both fast and efficient.

_So Suicune's a Water-type. King and Phany wouldn't do well. Amber has the advantage, but that's not safe either; she's too young and inexperienced to put her up against a legendary Pokémon. And I'm not comfortable with Lapras; that's just not a good match-up._ That was meant literally; the thought of using Lapras, who had such a dark demeanor, to battle Suicune may give Suicune the wrong impression.

_So it's either Prince or Muu-chan. Okay then. Pick wisely, Marina..._

Marina plucked the Poké Ball into her free hand. She nodded again and locked eyes with the Legendary Beast before her, slowly growing the bravery needed for the battle ahead. "Alright, I'm ready."

* * *

So the battle in Crystal Version between the protagonist and Suicune begins...rather early in comparison to the games. But there's no other place to put it, so here it is. Besides, Marina won't need to return to Ecruteak any longer. I love Ecruteak, but jeez, how I've gotten stuck there so many times... lol

Things will be wrapped up the next chapter, then onto Mahogany Town. Muahaha!

Until next time, my dear readers... at the Tin Tower's altar.


	59. Chapter 59: Versus Suicune

Time for a battle, a test on Marina and her Pokémon. Overall, do you think she's grown any since Chapter 4? Perhaps a little? Or not at all?

Regardless, enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 59**  
Versus Suicune

The girl took a deep breath, the sigh slipping visibly into the winter air. Marina's evergreen eyes peered through the thin blanket of snow at Suicune, who was pensive and unmoving from its flawless battle stance. She gripped the Poké Ball in her trembling hand.

Collecting another wave of confidence, Marina hurled the sphere at her feet.

"Prince!"

Her wary face descended upon her prim psychic fox that stood a few feet away. Upon meeting gazes with the mystic water beast, who towered a good five feet over him, Prince went rigid. His long ears flicked and drooped in an unusual display of doubt; Suicune's sacred potency was easy to detect, and he swayed submissively under it. As a precaution, he glanced back at his Trainer for certain confirmation of the situation.

Marina managed a minute smile. "This is a test, Prince. We have to battle Suicune," she said, albeit grave under the encouraging tone she used. "So let's do our best!"

A placid growl from Suicune rumbled in agreement.

Prince's ears perked and a spark kindled softly in his violet eyes. He faced his opponent with a refined air—though still mildly overwhelmed, the Espeon now failed to waver.

The Aurora Pokémon returned the gesture by shifting its paws in the powder-covered dirt, an intimidating gesture declaring the end of the small talk. Marina felt apprehensive at the motion, but she recovered quickly; Suicune did not move further, as it was now waiting on her to initiate the challenge. It was best not to aggravate the beast's patience.

She nodded and commanded, "Prince, Psybeam!"

Prince's ruby glittered and fired the ray of multi-colored energy in Suicune's direction. Suicune leapt aside with a remarkable amount of strength and agility, leaving behind a gust of wind to thrust Prince aside like the snow and tumbling leaves around him. While he struggled to stand his ground, he shot awry Psybeams in vain as Suicune avoided them with ease.

Marina held onto her bandana, wincing as the frosty breeze bit her eyes. "Quick! Set up a Reflect, Prince!"

"Eif!" Prince barked. His eyes emitted a low gleam, and the winds before him subsided in the face of a transparent blue barrier.

Without interruption, the Legendary Beast continued bounding to and fro across the dirt path, dodging Prince's following attacks still. Marina gawked in both admiration and frustration as her eyes were unable to keep up with Suicune; her Espeon, however, seemed to reflect the latter despite maintaining his cultured posture. Regardless of how many endeavors he made, he failed to land a single hit.

_Geez, how can Suicune be so big yet so fast?_ Marina thought hurriedly, shivering as fragments of Suicune's Gust attack seeped through her clothes. "Prince, try a Swift attack!" she exclaimed.

Prince complied, and a flurry of star-shaped blades erupted from his mouth in every direction he faced. The elegant Suicune attempted to evade it still, but it froze to a halt as the Swift inevitably struck. This pause lasted for but a moment, for it sped back into its previous momentum as soon as Prince traded out Swift for a quickly-executed wave of psychic energy, which missed once again.

The girl Trainer frowned; she felt helpless simply watching this unfold. _That barely even put a scratch on Suicune! I mean, I don't want to hurt it too much, but..._

She was ripped out from her thoughts as an icy rainbow beam blasted through the Reflect, unaffected by the artificial wall. The attack landed far from her, but it struck Prince, who screeched briefly in anguish of its below-zero temperature.

"Prince!" Marina resisted every yearning urge to run to his aid, but the stubborn and proud fox braved the numbing pain by unleashing a Psybeam a split second afterwards.

This time the psychic technique hit its mark, catching Suicune off-guard and even causing it to stumble. The Aurora Pokémon uttered a tiny, almost unnoticeable whine, tensing as it endured the hit. Once it was freed, it abruptly turned to Prince. The large crystal on its head shimmered, and a brilliant, frosty blast of ice and auroras spiraled toward the fox.

"Prince, dodge it!" Marina called the second she had spotted it. "Then keep countering with Swift!"

Prince obeyed the commands, fighting through his temporary frostbite as he sprinted out of the beam's reach. He fired another stream of razor stars, which Suicune seemed to take with less notice than before. Suicune bounded out of the Swift's range and halted, observing its opponent from afar. Prince followed suit, moving to a jittery stop. Neither moved with the exception of Suicune's ever-flowing ribbons and mane, and the snow danced around them in the unsteady wind.

This short break in fighting soothed Marina's nerves, and she took the tree time to clip Prince's Poké Ball to her belt and grab an empty one from her bag—a black and purple Heavy Ball, which was one of many custom Poké Balls Jackson had given her for Christmas. Though she had used quite a few of them prior to this day, the wood-like texture of the sphere still felt unusual on her palm compared to the classic metal of modern Poké Balls.

Instead of dwelling on minuscule matters such as this, she pondered with haste, her eyes wandering between her loyal Espeon and the beautiful Suicune. _Suicune's taking any hit Prince throws at it like it's nothing!_ _I can't hold back, else Prince might really get hurt...and I know he just hates to lose._

Marina clutched her hands in an effort to prevent her fingers from growing colder. She fixed her posture and called, "Prince, Shadow Ball!"

Prince's expression darkened as shadowy sphere spun and developed in front of him. His opponent began prowling at a distance, taking heed to the foreboding danger. With a slick flick of his tail, Prince whipped the Shadow Ball, which cackled and shot out toward Suicune like a cannonball.

Expertly countering this, Suicune opened its mouth and fired a furious beam of glowing bubbles that struck the black ball, the force of the two attacks tearing each other apart until they both dissipated. A backlash of energy blasted in all directions, but Prince and Suicune leapt away unaffected, exchanging psychic and water attacks in vain as they dodged them both.

"Swift!"

Suicune merely flinched at the face of the Swift technique and unleashed another prismatic ice beam, successively striking Prince down. In a moment of chivalry and mercy, it stayed unmoving until the shivering Espeon rose to his feet.

"Prince, are you okay?" Marina asked urgently, frowning in concern.

"Eif!" he replied and shook his head to shake off the numbness caused by the Aurora Beam.

"Good," she sighed, "Now use Psybeam!"

Prince released another couple waves of Psybeams at the fleeing Suicune, only one of the many grazing it. He was sure to avoid the next icy attack that lashed in his direction, and he seemed to glitter as the ice on his fur shed at his every move. The exchanges following became expectant, as Prince dodged Aurora Beams and Bubblebeams when Suicune evaded Psybeams and Shadow Balls, and Suicune shook off Prince's Swift attacks without affecting its serene grace. It was a stalled battle of elegance that never lost its intense atmosphere. Even so, Prince was growing exhausted, as his fluent movements began growing sluggish.

Marina noticed this and decided to end this pattern. "Prince, Quick Attack!"

One of Prince's ears perked, and he leaned close to the ground to avoid a blast of bubbles that grazed over his head. Like a released spring, he bolted toward Suicune at a speed that rivaled—if not surpassed—the Aurora Pokémon's.

Suicune strayed away at first, but seeing that Prince would soon catch up, it sunk its paws firmly into the ground and howled. The beautiful baying called forth a rapid gust of bitter tailwind, which changed into a headwind for Prince, who painfully slowed down.

"Eif!" he barked in frustration.

"Use Reflect, Prince!" Marina ordered. "Then use Quick Attack again!"

Prince opened his eyes wide, summoning the protective guard wall. With one second of charging up and another initiating his dash, he placed all his aggression into his running as he tackled into Suicune. The beast flinched and instinctively moved a step backwards, but Suicune recovered in an instant, glaring down at Prince—who glared back up at it—with its stunning crystal shining an icy white. As if mimicking this, Prince's jewel too sparkled.

"Now! Use Psychic!"

The Espeon's eyes and body tensed and shimmered with a potent indigo hue, and the air between him and Suicune seemed to distort as the powerful wave of energy blasted into Suicune head-on.

The crystal's light flickered, and an Aurora Beam shot off into the air far above Prince.

Suicune stumbled back, taking clumsy steps to prevent itself from collapsing. It turned away, eyes closed and briefly blinded from facing Prince's Psychic attack point-blank. From its throat, it murmured small growls as it struggled to quickly recover.

Prince seemed to glow with a victorious smile as it again prepared another attack.

"Good, stop!" Marina exclaimed hoarsely, her overworked voice tired from the cold. "It's alright, Prince, you can stop!"

"Eif?"

Though slightly puzzled, Prince obeyed. The distorted air around him shifted back to normal and he turned behind him, watching as Marina sprinted over to him and the nearly fallen Suicune. The girl's bell chimed in a vulnerable manner, and she gripped her navy blue Heavy Ball tight. As she slowed, she delivered the Poké Ball an awkward toss in Suicune's direction.

"Heavy Ball, go!"

Suicune looked up, but its weakened reflexes allowed it to only witness as the Poké Ball bounced onto its crystal crest. Within the time span of a few seconds, it was bathed in a red light and sucked into the Heavy Ball. It landed on the ground with a defined clunk, bouncing once before it began its decisive shaking.

Marina and Prince watched as the ball shivered. She breathed deeply, her breath trailing away into the wind, which was now steady and free in Suicune's absence. The snow continued to fall, gentle and soft. Prince took this tense time to shake off a few icy flakes with his tail, but he was sure to keep his eyes strictly planted on the Poké Ball.

The sphere shook, and shook, and shook… Marina never knew that a Poké Ball was able to shake more than the average three times, but it was obvious that this was an exception. It was a legendary Pokémon that this manmade device was attempting to contain.

Fear stirred inside the girl the more seconds crawled past. She grimaced at the shifting Heavy Ball, her trembling hand clutching onto the fine chain that held the Crystal Bell. Though Marina would've once given up literally anything in order to have Suicune be one of her trusted Pokémon, now when on the brink of doing so she thought very differently. Suicune was very strong and could probably defeat any opponent. If she used it in her Gym battles or any overall, she would have certain victory, much like how Silver fantasized about if he had captured Entei. But to effortlessly win would give no truly satisfying result; it felt like cheating. Yet Marina didn't want to never use Suicune in battle, nor did she desire simply handing it over to Professor Elm to be gawked at and examined by him and other Pokémon professors.

Would she even be a good Trainer for Suicune, the way she and her Pokémon were now? Would Suicune even choose to listen to her? Her Misdreavus, Muu-chan, was once heavily disobedient due to Marina's incompetence. Though Muu-chan now listens and acts as friendly as her other Pokémon, there was no doubt that Suicune may possibly find Marina inadequate as well.

Her frown deepened. A sense of unworthiness slipped over her.

"Maybe this was unfair too—to use a Heavy Ball. If it catches Suicune, I should just release it. There are plenty of other Trainers that are better for Suicune," she murmured, looking at the still-shaking Poké Ball with a look of regret.

Prince stared at her silently at first, but he snorted. Unknowingly playing at favorites, he very much begged to differ. "Eif!"

Marina turned to him and, seeing his unusually flustered expression, let out a giggle. She knelt in front of him and hugged him briefly. "You're right; I shouldn't doubt myself so much," she said and patted his head.

"Eif eif," replied Prince, nodding curtly as if it were the most obvious truth in the world.

She smiled.

A sinister crack sliced into the air, and both she and Prince jumped at the sudden sound. At first, Marina scanned her surroundings. She saw no one else around except the sages, Morty, and another young man—Eusine, probably—but they were watching in the distance. The sound continued and gave away its location: in front of her. Her eyes darted to the Heavy Ball, which was fracturing at an alarming rate.

Marina jumped to her feet and retreated, a surge of great relief flowing through her. "It's breaking!"

"Eif!" Prince took to the defensive at once, stepping in front of her.

The Poké Ball wiggled fiercely, its faults increasing by the second. Not a moment after the Trainer and her Pokémon had backed away, the Heavy Ball shattered in a burst of bright light. The light twisted and expanded into Suicune's lean silhouette, then faded away to reveal its vivid colors. Suicune stood with a grand posture that yielded no weakness. It opened its crimson eyes, which scrutinized both Marina and Prince as the wind fluently kicked back up.

Prince's jewel began to glow, though he did not fire a Psybeam yet due to Suicune's pacifist stance.

Marina, spotting her Pokémon's actions, stepped closer to look him in the eye. "It's fine, Prince! Once I threw that Poké Ball, the test was over. That was the agreement I made with Suicune."

"...Fi?" He eyed her again, relaxing and tilting his head in subtle understanding.

_"You are good."_

Not expecting the telekinetic voice, Marina flinched and turned her gaze back to Suicune. The beast lowered its head, bowing before her for what felt like a long time. Not knowing what to do or say, Marina waited quietly in case it elaborated upon its words.

Suicune did, and with a slight hint of pride. _"What the Crystal Bell reveals about your character proves accurate; your heart and soul are very pure. Your kindness toward Pokémon and people is honest and good-willed._

_"However,"_ the Aurora Pokémon rose from its respectful gesture, _"It en__tails that you are fragile, which I have also witnessed. You are naïve and inexperienced__,__ and that, unfortunately, has obstructed your strength… You are weakened because of it. You must learn to put faith and strength not just in your Pokémon and your friends, but also in yourself."_

Marina's eyebrows rose at this, but she kept her mouth shut. She nodded with a somber slowness.

_"Do not be discouraged,"_ it said, sensing her emotional reaction,_ "You are already at the beginning of finding courage and strength. Lord Ho-Oh is sure to be pleased with you, as am I."_ Again, Suicune lowered its head, but for a shorter time. _"It was an honor battling you."_

Eventually, a wide smile made its way on Marina's face. "Thank you," she bowed quickly, "I'll be sure to try, Suicune!"

_"Then__ you will succeed,"_ Suicune added as it turned away slowly. It shifted its keen feline eyes in her direction one last time, glancing at the Crystal Bell for a long while. _"Go to the Tin Tower and place the bell on the first floor's altar. When you are ready, I hope that you will return here."_

Marina nodded, placing the azure bell over her heart. "I will, Suicune. I promise."

_"Farewell, Marina."_ Suicune returned the nod and, perhaps Marina's eyes were deceiving her, seemed to make a smile on its muzzle. It faced the sea of trees and bounded high into the air, leaping amongst the woods with unlimited agility and grace.

Marina and Prince watched until it was well out of sight, allowing the snow to fall on them without notice. Another sigh escaped her, but it was enveloped with a smile. She held the Crystal Bell close and turned to Prince, who returned the stare with a sense of optimism. Though it was uncertain whether Prince could hear Suicune's telepathy as well, he at least understood the gist of what Suicune had said.

"Eifi, eif eif," the fox chirped with pride.

She giggled, scratched behind his ear affectionately, and reached for his Poké Ball. "Yup, you were fantastic, Prince! As always," she held out the sphere, "Thank you so much. You deserve some rest now. Return."

Without a single utterance of disagreement, Prince was recalled back into his ball. Marina snuggled the Poké Ball on her cheek for a second, but pulled away at its acute metal chill. Giggling again, this time at her nervous silliness, she put away the sphere back onto her belt.

It wasn't long before the sound of fast-paced footsteps shuffled in her direction. The four men rushed over to her, Eusine in the lead and reaching her first. He gripped her shoulders in his uncontrollable enthusiasm, but soon let go of her in order to make his usual dramatic hand gestures.

"That was awesome! Too awesome, even!" he exclaimed. "I've _never_ seen a battle that great! That was truly inspiring to see. Suicune was tough, but you were even_ more_ incredible, Mariana! Oh, but Suicune was beautiful in battle, more beautiful than anything I've ever witnessed!"

She resisted laughing. "It's Marina," she corrected with a grin.

"It _was_ incredible," Morty agreed. "That was a fantastic battle, and you handled it well."

"Not really. I was freaked out during the entire thing. At one point I just wanted to throw the Poké Ball and get it over with already."

"When there is courage, there is always fear," one of the monks said, "But you chose courage over those fears."

Marina kept her little smile. "Yeah. I guess I did, didn't I?"

"I might be mistaken, but was Suicune talking to you?" Morty asked suddenly. "I didn't hear anyone except you speaking, but you seemed to be having a conversation with it."

"Oh…That's because it was," she replied, though with a bit of hesitation. "It was the voice I heard earlier. Suicune was calling me." She once again left the men speechless in surprise, and felt a pang of nervousness at this.

"Telepathy…" Morty murmured.

"That's unbelievable…! What did Suicune say?" Eusine asked, desperate for answers.

"It wanted to challenge me. But I didn't want to use all my Pokémon and Poké Balls; it didn't feel fair. So I decided to use one of each, and once I threw the Poké Ball, the challenge would end. Suicune agreed, and…well, you saw what happened."

"And what did it say afterward?"

"It must've been impressed. Suicune bowed before you not once, but twice," a monk mused, hiding his hands in the sleeves of his robe.

Marina's smile grew meek. "Yeah, but…Suicune basically said that, though I'm kind and pure-hearted, I'm also weak," she looked down at the Crystal Bell, "Then it told me to put the Crystal Bell on the Tin Tower's altar, and to return when I get stronger."

Morty, Eusine, and the monks fell silent for a few passing moments.

But Eusine was the first to reply. He marched past Marina, his little white cape flittering about as he walked. "Then what are we waiting for? Let us fulfill Suicune's request!"

They watched him go, but eventually began to follow him down the peaceful, snow-covered passage. Marina craned her head upwards at the ancient pagoda as they approached it. A hint of humbleness stirred in her heart and, for the first time in a long while, Marina felt incredibly small. The trees, Suicune, the sacred Tin Tower, and even the four distinguished men escorting her stood tall with a sense of purpose.

She, however, was not.

Once inside, she was taken around the impressive supporting pillar in the center of the room and into the back, where an intricate altar indeed rested, just as Suicune had said. Below the table lavished with various offerings was a cushion of red velvet. Two magnificently ancient statues of a bird sat on either side, the relics dyed a deep shade of gold.

The monks stood beside each statue, bowing once. "We will let you do the honors of placing the Crystal Bell on the altar, as Suicune desired."

Marina glanced at her little bell, rubbing her fingers over the blue and opal-colored surface. From the corner of her eye, she saw Morty and Eusine watching from behind her. She found the high level of formality rather awkward, and she would've preferred to keep the Crystal Bell as a remembrance of that day, but she conformed to the atmosphere and Suicune's wishes. She stepped up to the altar. After a pause, she placed the bell at the center of the table and knelt on the cushion.

The sages put their hands together in some sort of silent prayer, but she failed to notice as she looked up at the altar blankly. Regardless, she instinctively interlaced her fingers with a trace of a frown.

_So even Suicune thinks that I'm naïve, and that I'm weak because of it._ She lowered her head, staring down at her lap. _It must really be true now, if it weren't before. First Chris, then Silver, now Suicune…_

Then, one of the holy men spoke the obvious. "You look troubled."

Marina stood. "My Pokémon are strong, but not me. I'm just naïve. I can be really stupid too, so I don't notice things I should. And I'm a bit of a coward. All that does is make me weak, and I don't know _how_ to fix it. I've always been this way."

This invited another short bout of silence.

"It's not bad to be that way, Marina," Morty chose to respond. "But knowing how and when to honestly use them takes strength in itself. You have plenty of time to learn and grow; keep in mind that you're still very young."

After a pause, Marina closed her eyes and nodded. She looked over her shoulder at the robed elders. "What do I do now?"

They seemed uncertain but lenient. "Whatever you wish."

"You are free to leave, if that is what you mean."

"Oh…um… Alright. I've got to leave for Mahogany Town, so I guess I'll do that." It felt incredibly strange for her to say such a normal statement, especially after battling with a legendary Pokémon that acknowledged her directly for her potential. Marina felt the straps of her backpack, as if checking to see if it were still there. She briefly curtsied and turned, walking over to Morty and Eusine.

"Do you want this kept a secret too, I assume?" asked the Ecruteak Gym Leader.

Marina looked away for a little while in thought, but made eye contact again with a hint of confidence. "I think so. But if you really have to tell someone, I won't mind," she laughed a little, "I just don't want people flocking over to me just because I battled Suicune."

Morty nodded, grinning briefly. "Sure."

"That's aside the point," Eusine butted in.

"Huh?" She gave him a curious stare.

"I'm going to study the legends more, but I understand that you too have a great interest in the Legendary Beasts such as Suicune." From out of nowhere, the swanky man pulled out a rather sleek PokéGear. "How about the two of us team up? If I find out something new or if you see a legendary Pokémon, then we can call each other and exchange information."

"Really?" Marina grabbed her PokéGear. "Okay. Though I can't really guarantee that I'll see another legendary Pokémon."

"Oh, at this rate, it'll happen sooner or later," Eusine brushed off the statement as he held out his phone to hers to exchange numbers. "But you must promise me one thing."

"What?"

"Never, and I mean _never_, tell anyone that you've joined forces with me."

The PokéGears beeped that the process was complete, and Marina let hers dangle limply around her neck. She tilted her head, raising an eyebrow. "Why?"

Eusine rushed to maintain his typical melodramatic fashion. "Well, some people will get rather biased if they find out you're teamed up with the great Suicune Hunter! Of course it must be kept secret!"

"Don't you mean," Morty cut in, "that you scare off people with your overwhelming eccentricity?"

"Wh-What? No!" he snapped. "That's a lie. You take that back, Morty!"

Marina laughed and interrupted, "I'll keep the promise, don't worry!" She walked past them and made her way for the exit, waving. "Bye!"

Though they both bid their own farewells, Marina could hear Eusine continue the argument from afar as she left and braved the chilly winter air. She took a moment to adjust to the temperature and proceeded to walk across the path toward the woods; she decided to traverse this thin strip of forest and slip back into Ecruteak City unnoticed, rather than going through the entrance and be bombarded with questions from its curious citizens. As she hoped, she came out onto the street without anyone nearby to cast a questioning glance. She sighed, satisfied and beginning to find that silence could be soothing instead of boring.

Marina checked her PokéGear to see which direction she ought to go. Again, it felt unusual to do such a normal thing, but normalcy once again had taken monopoly over the present.

A rush of northern wind brushed against the back of her neck, pulling her azure pigtails into her face. Marina shivered, quickly looking over her shoulder. The Tin Tower stood sturdily in all its antique brilliance; and for the first time, she noticed that, on each floor, the tower was decorated with four golden bells that hung silently in the wind. She smiled again.

_We'll battle again someday, Suicune. Someday, hopefully, when I get stronger…whenever that'll be._

At that encouraging thought, Marina turned and headed eastward.

* * *

If this chapter has any mistakes or it seems a little rushed, I apologize. I wanted to get the chapter out today early so I can complete homework that I've been procrastinating on. lol

I hope the battle was good enough. I also slipped in a reference from the Pokémon Special/Adventures manga; Crystal also used a Heavy Ball in her attempt to capture Suicune.

Onto Chapter 60, when we witness a distinguished Trainer take on a furious sea Pokémon…


	60. Chapter 60: A Strange Sound

Many apologies for the delay. Definitely way overdue.

Now, onto the chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 60**  
Suspicion and Admiration

Marina trotted along a well-defined strip of road, leaving behind the last Pokémon Trainer she had battled on Route 42. All of the fights she'd participated in, much to her surprise resulted in victory for her and her Pokémon. The team fought with a renewed, nimble energy that overpowered every opponent in their way. After the months of strict practice with the Kimono Girls and never straying far from Ecruteak City, they were refreshed by the freedom of traveling without the need to backtrack.

In a quick motion, Marina held up the hi-tech Pokémon collar and buckled it around the neck of her Misdreavus, who followed alongside her. "Everyone's really noticing how you and the others are battling," she said cheerfully. "Looks like working at the theater was worth it after all!"

"Muuma muu," Muu-chan responded, the device failing to translate her agreement.

"It looks so fun, I even want to join in." Marina made a lucid twirl, adding a happy bounce to her step. "Maybe we should do a dance when we battle, kind of like the Pokémon Contests in Hoenn my mom's told me about."

"Mu?" The Misdreavus tilted her head in doubt. _"Wouldn't that be… difficult?"_

"Well, I guess it would only be at the beginning," Marina reasoned, "Like we can move in synchronization when I first send you out."

The girl and her Pokémon walked at an even pace, paying no mind to the faint draft passing through. Although there was a small chill in the air because of the overcast sky above, the temperature had warmed in the past couple of days. Perhaps it meant an early spring. The pair was oblivious, however, as the clouds deepened their gray colors.

Because she was growing accustomed to her Trainer, Muu-chan eyed her in a more lively way than she would have three months ago. She sighed lightly.

_"...That does sound fun,"_ the Misdreavus said, after a while.

A heavy drizzle showered upon the forest green roofs of Mahogany Town, covering the modest settlement in a fuzzy fog. Though the temperature was mild, the dampness caused shivers amongst anyone unlucky enough to be caught in the downpour. Marina sighed as she scrunched the sleeve of her jacket and then blocked out the weather as she stepped inside the local store and pulled the sliding door shut.

The little shop before her was a strange place packed with knickknacks and junk food; there was a shelf of Pokémon goods, but they were of the basic sort. The smell of a particular cheesy snack pervaded the air.

"Geez, I'm drenched," Marina glanced toward her Misdreavus, "How about you, Muu-chan?"

"Muu," Muu-chan murmured with a tremble.

"It just started pouring so quickly." The girl rushed to take off the Pokémon's collar, examining it with concern. Hearing no water swashing within, she dried it off as best she could and put it back into her bag. "I really need to get an umbrella. I always end up getting caught in the rain!"

"You don't need to worry, kid; it shouldn't last long."

Marina turned with a start. A man with slightly hunched shoulders eyed her from near a peculiar golden armoire.

"Oh, hi! I hope you don't mind if we stay here for a while," she said with a polite bow.

He made a peculiar sort of grin. "No problem. This is my shop. If you need to buy anything, just let me know. This is no Pokémon Mart, but there might be things that may interest you." Turning, he passed by a rack of merchandise as he took his post behind the cash register.

With a word of thanks for his hospitality, she watched the drizzle beyond the window. Marina searched through her backpack and fished out a gel pen and her orange diary, perfectly dry and preserved. She leaned against one of the coffee brown walls and began to write, listening to the pattering rain. Soon, she began wandering through the little shop, multitasking as she was still writing.

_Oh, they have Rage Candy Bars!_ She shut her diary and grabbed a couple red and blue-wrapped bars. She strolled up to the cashier, putting both the candy and her diary down on the counter.

The odd grin tugged at the corner of the man's mouth. "Ah, Rage Candy Bars? Good choice; those sell out fast, being the town's specialty candy." He tapped on the register. "That'll be 600 Poké."

"Yeah," Marina agreed as she took out a little wallet, paying with six 100-Poké notes even. "There you go."

"Thank you."

"Mm hm." As she put away her wallet, her eyes wandered to a glass case behind the man. Within it was a long, pink and fleshy tail. A disgusted feeling bubbled in her gut at the sight of it, especially as she began to recognize what Pokémon the severed limb belonged to. "Ew, what's _that?_" she exclaimed anyways, pointing at it accusingly.

The man raised his graying eyebrows and looked over his shoulder. "Ahaha," he laughed, "That's a Slowpoke Tail right there. It's a delicacy; very expensive."

She gasped. "S...Slowpoke Tail? As in, the tail of a Slowpoke? You can _eat_ that?"

"No, you chew it. Believe it or not, the juices inside are supposedly very tasty—."

"Yuck, no! I don't want to hear it!" Marina interrupted, covering her ears.

The clerk laughed again.

Marina twisted a frown at him and turned to Muu-chan. Muu-chan seemed oblivious to their exchange as she searched around them, and a suspicious glare was contorting the little Pokémon's cute face. Fighting the uncomfortable feeling in her gut left from the Slowpoke Tail discussion, Marina gratefully focused her attention on her Misdreavus.

"Muu-chan? What's wrong?" she asked.

Muu-chan glanced at her with a disbelieving eye. "Muu, muu!"

"What...?" Half-offended and half-confused, Marina took to watching Muu-chan look around. It didn't take long for her to pick up on what she was trying to say, and she nearly winced when she did. An unnerving sound had filled the room like a low frequency Screech attack. She sympathized with her Misdreavus; it was hard to believe that she hadn't noticed it before, but for her Pokémon it must be significantly more bothersome. But the rain had stopped, unveiling any cover the soft sound had before.

The girl, curious, again frowned at the man behind the counter. "What's that noise?"

He stiffened. "Noise? What noise?"

"You know, that...odd noise," she tried to explain, "It kind of sounds electronic, but it also sounds...static-y? I don't know, but it's really annoying."

"Oh, uh... It must be the heating system," the man uttered out coolly, "I'm not surprised to see your Pokémon hear it, but I'm shocked that you can. I can't hear it at all."

"Really?" Letting the dissonance get to her, Marina patted one of her ears and muttered in frustration, "Geez, it's kinda quiet but I can sure hear it. You really need to get that fixed."

Before she knew it, the store clerk had gotten up and ushered her toward the exit. Marina managed to grab hold of her Rage Candy Bars off the counter as she willingly walked; the further she got from the counter and the golden armoire in the back of the store, the softer the peculiar humming grew.

"Oh, it's old. Been that way for a long time," he said in a hurry. "Well, anyways, the rain's stopped and I need to close up for lunch break, so out you go." Once Marina and Muu-chan were outside, he retreated inside and grabbed the door. "Have a nice day!" Before he even finished the sentence, he pulled the door shut.

Marina stared blankly, as did her Pokémon.

"But it's five-o-clock..."

* * *

After leaving the strange shop, Marina took a well-deserved break with her Pokémon at Mahogany Town's Pokémon Center. Less than an hour later, the weather cleared and bubbly springtime sunlight replaced the gloomy, overcast clouds. Marina, having nothing else to do, headed for the Gym.

The Pokémon Gym—large and frosted gently with ice—appeared entirely out of place in the tiny town, as if someone had mistakenly dropped it there. However, Marina didn't get to enter. She, instead, found herself staring in disbelief at the fellow who stood firmly in front of the entrance.

"Gym's not open," he said, keeping his arms firmly crossed over his chest.

"_Really?_" she asked, not fearing to show her disappointment. "I thought it was open now!"

"Well, the Gym Leader's assistant said they had something to attend to for a day or two. The Gym will reopen whenever he and his assistant return."

"Then when _will_ it be open?"

"Not today," he said and shrugged.

Marina pouted. "Then what am I supposed to do? There's nothing here in this tiny town."

The man looked up and thought, and then he lowered his gaze back down to hers. "How about you do some sightseeing? Haven't you heard about the Red Gyarados at the Lake of Rage?"

"Huh?" She blinked. "Red Gyarados?"

* * *

_"Nidoking, the Drill Pokémon. Type: Poison/Ground  
It uses its thick arms, legs and tail to attack forcefully during battle. If its foe flinches, it will charge with its sturdy body and, if it binds the enemy, can snap the victim's spine quite easily. Melee combat is its specialty."_

Marina spent a moment admiring the intimidating form of the opposing Trainer's Pokémon. Putting her Pokédex away, she looked over her shoulder at Misdreavus, who still followed beside her. The Pokémon smiled with plenty of vigor, and the girl smiled back. Together, Marina and Muu-chan spun in a ridiculous fashion, but they slowed and faced their opponent in lopsided synchronization.

"Muu-chan!" she called and flicked her wrist, an action she had practiced multiple times when opening a paper fan at the Ecruteak Dance Theater. "Take the stage!"

"Muu!"

The geeky older boy and his Pokémon, whom they were battling, stared at them with confusion on their faces.

Her enthusiasm deflating, Marina frowned. She dropped her pose. "What?" she asked. "Don't you think that was cool?"

"Uh...Yeah, sure." The other Trainer shook his head to shake off his puzzlement. "Nidoking, Poison Sting!"

Muu-chan appeared to be slightly embarrassed, but Marina put her hands on her hips and commanded, "Muu-chan, use Psybeam!"

The Misdreavus dashed toward the bulky, violet Pokémon that fired poison needles in her direction. Muu-chan easily turned and twisted out of the way, unleashing a ray of psychic waves from her eyes. The attack hit its mark almost immediately, and Nidoking shrieked feebly as it retreated. Unable to escape the attack, the Pokémon collapsed.

A few silent moments passed, as though everyone were waiting for the off-chance it would stand back up. It didn't.

The boy hung his head, sighing and recalling his Nidoking. "Return."

"Good job, Muu-chan!" Marina praised her Pokémon with a soft pat to the head. She turned to the Trainer, who approached her humbly. Not sure of what to say, she attempted a simper. "Well, that was quick."

"Yeah," he responded with a nod. He went on it a monotone, matter-of-fact way, fitting his stereotypical brainy appearance. "You had the advantage with that Psybeam; even though it didn't get S.T.A.B., my Nidoking has horrible Special Defense for some reason—."

Marina made the effort to laugh harmlessly. "I guess I'm lucky then; your Nidoking looked pretty intimidating."

Encouraged by her words, the young man grinned. "Thank you! You know, there was this rude boy that said the exact opposite thing. He was around your age, too, I suppose."

Marina partly tuned him out as she scanned the road ahead, where the path opened to the Lake of Rage. However, there was no one about; it was empty except for a solitary cabin, which seemed to be closed up for the day. A light drizzle dappled the area.

"Where is everyone? Don't they know about the Red Gyarados rumors?"

"Affirmative; that rumor's been everywhere lately. But since the sun's going down, everyone's already left."

Her eyes now searched the horizon, which was slowly being taken over by brilliant shades of orange and reds. Although it _was_ evening, there was still plenty of light to go by for at least another hour. She nodded again, and turned back to the boy Trainer.

"Hey, which way did you go to get here?" Marina asked. "Did you take the normal road or the grassy road?"

Route 43, the route north of Mahogany and leading directly to the Lake of Rage, was divided into two paths: a rigorously untamed side for the adventurous, and a manmade express road for the passive.

The lanky young man thought for a moment. "I tried to take the right-hand road, but when I entered the gate at the beginning," his nose crinkled at the memory, "two men in black tried to make me pay a toll of 1,000 Poké."

"Hey, me too!" Marina exclaimed. "What happened? I was going to say no and leave, but I was so overwhelmed that I just ended up paying them anyways."

He grimaced. "Yeah, I refused."

"What'd they do? They looked pretty scary."

"They kicked me out. Literally," he added, earning a pitying frown from Marina as he rubbed his back. "This time, I'm avoiding that place." At last, he turned and waved briefly. "Good luck on seeing the Red Gyarados."

"Thanks, bye!" replied Marina, giving her own wave as she turned and walked onwards in the opposite direction. As she climbed a small hill with Muu-chan, she pondered to herself.

_I thought that was odd. I think those two guys in the gate house were wearing Team Rocket uniforms, too. It's hard to mistake that big red 'R'._ She instantly frowned at the thought, suppressing a shudder. The unpleasant memory at the Goldenrod City Gym still gripped her anxiety whenever she remembered it._ I'm glad they didn't want a fight, even though I have 1,000 Poké less than I did before... _

Marina reached the top of the hill and gazed upon the Lake of Rage, its peaceful surface sparkling in the early evening. The rain clouds were patchy, but appeared to be gorgeous violet dollops in the sky. The sight of it relaxed and melted away much of her discomfort, though one question remained.

_But what would Team Rocket want in a place like this?_

Once getting close enough to the bank, Marina settled onto the grass and watched the sun slowly sink into the horizon. Twitters from the forest Pokémon chirped into the evening, both the day-dweller Pidgeotto and the nocturnal Hoothoot awaiting the approaching twilight. From time to time, a ripple in the pond would cause a brief surge of waves to splash up at its bank, sometimes dripping onto Marina's cheek. She breathed the lukewarm air, smelling hints of budding flowers and youthful grass.

Her moment of content was brief. In the distance, the ferocious head of a giant, blue sea Pokémon reared up and slid back into the water with lightning speed. When this occurred for a second—third, fourth, probably even the seventh time, Marina's mouth dropped open.

_Gyarados? So many!_

Although the Lake of Rage was said to have been created by rampaging Gyarados, the lake's population was entirely filled with its pre-evolved form: the weak yet hardy Magikarp. The only exception was the rare, elusive Red Gyarados. At least, that's what she had heard from the man in front of the Mahogany Town Gym.

"Why are there Gyarados here? I thought there was only supposed to be one, and that's the _Red_ Gyarados!" she exclaimed to her Misdreavus.

"Muu." Muu-chan, not really seeing what the problem was, shook her skirt calmly.

Marina frowned. She looked down and grabbed her PokéGear, turning it on in an attempt to distract herself. "It doesn't make any sense."

"So came here because of the rumors, too?" a voice, laden with a mixture of strength and kindness, asked her.

Marina jumped, almost dropping her PokéGear. She looked behind her and found that she and Muu-chan weren't as alone as she had first thought. Nearby was the sign identifying the Lake of Rage, and standing beside it was a young man—perhaps in his late twenties, if Marina had to guess. With spiky, soft red hair, a long black cape, and a determined gaze, he certainly stood out. Despite the fact that he looked like someone she had certainly seen on TV and magazines before, she failed to remember.

_Geez, do things need to smack me in the face in order for me to remember them?_ She thought, hiding a frustrated pout.

"Yeah, sort of," she managed to respond.

"I see." He nodded.

Marina's eyes widened, speechless partly because she was still trying to figure out where she had seen him from—or when he had arrived, for that matter.

"Who are you?" she asked him.

The man paused for a moment, looking her in the eye again. Using the delay to contemplate something beyond Marina's understanding, as if trying to peer into her soul, he made a friendly grin.

"I'm Lance, a Trainer like you," he worded, carefully.

_Lance? Geez, the name fits him too, but I _still _can't remember!_

"I'm Marina," she replied and smiled. "Nice to meet you, Lance!"

"Nice to meet you, too." After the response, he very coolly stared out into the unsettled body of water, a thoughtful look etched into his sturdy face.

Marina blinked. She found it hard to look away from him, but since it would be awkward and rude to keep staring, Marina returned to her PokéGear. Continuing to fiddle with it, she switched to the radio application and skimmed through. Between the static, she picked up various stations, from ads on Pokémon shampoo to random blips of fuzzy music.

"There's nothing much on, is there?" she said, directing the question to her Pokémon.

"Muu," Muu-chan sighed.

Marina smiled in sympathy, as she knew the both of them were tired from the day's travels and battles. "I guess you don't need to wait along with me," she grabbed Muu-chan's Poké Ball, "Want to rest?"

"Muuma muu." The Misdreavus answered with a nod, and her figure was quickly swallowed into the capsule.

In the minutes afterward, Marina felt strangely empty in Muu-chan's absence. She scanned the Lake of Rage once more and, seeing nothing, returned to her little phone. Boredom soon began creeping up on her conscious.

_Maybe that one guy was lying to me about the Red Gyarados so I could leave him alone,_ she thought, proceeding to ramble in her thoughts._ Geez, just where is the Gym Leader? He just came back! _With a heavy sigh herself, she scrolled mindlessly and tuned the radio to the very end—station 20.5.

The signal that came from it pierced into her ears like a bullet—but the blaring sound kept on going without stop. Marina cringed and yelped on instinct, pulling the PokéGear away as she covered an ear with her free hand.

_What _is_ that sound?!_

Marina clumsily clicked any buttons her fingers could reach. The sound stopped. She dropped her PokéGear and allowed it to fall and bump against her shirt. Her ears were beginning to ring, and she covered them with both her hands. She smiled in sweet relief and, though hesitant, looked over her shoulder at Lance. As her faint instincts detected, he was eyeing her. Having also heard the strange radio broadcast, he didn't seem the least bit annoyed with her; instead, he appeared perplexed.

She made an apologetic half-grin. "Sorry, I don't know what station that was—."

A fierce, dull cry interrupted her from below, and she immediately turned. The roar summoned the clouds to gather again, spilling rain onto the lake. Marina watched the ominous event occur, and she retreated a couple steps as a gigantic splash erupted in front of her, causing droplets to shower over her. The grass below soon darkened, and Marina tensed. Dreading to see what cast the shadow, she clenched her trembling fists. Regardless, she swallowed down the lump in her throat and looked up.

Her eyes scrolled up the golden-crimson torso of a vicious sea-serpent Pokémon, stopping at its angered eyes and jaws that were opened wide. Its breath—heavy, hot, and reeking of dead fish—blew into Marina's face. Marina herself didn't even dare to flinch in fear of provoking it. The Gyarados reared its head further, glowering at her from many feet above and growling like deep thunder.

Marina was frozen stiff. It wasn't like the time she had encountered Lapras at the Ruins of Alph, nor was it like when she stumbled upon that wild Tauros on Route 38. She didn't feel strange or lightheaded, and her neck felt fine. She was too scared—and amazed, too, at the Gyarados's unique color—to move.

A fierce gust of wind swept down with such force that Marina was nearly knocked off her feet. Marina shivered as she was partly drenched in lake water.

An unfamiliar howl pierced through the air, cooing with a gifted power in its vibrato. Marina looked back up and gasped. A tall dragon Pokémon had its back to her, flapping its small but potent wings protectively. On its back was the spiky-haired man from before. His jet-black cape that seemed ridiculous before now appeared rather heroic and powerful as it billowed in the wind.

"Lance!" she exclaimed.

"Are you okay?" he called back. Though he didn't spare her a glance, the question in itself expressed his knightly concern.

Marina managed a reply. "Y-Yeah!"

He nodded. "Good. Dragonite, Fly!"

At those simple words, Lance's dragon roared once more and took to the sky. The Red Gyarados, distracted by a worthy opponent, turned warily and summoned a dragon-type twister in their direction. The Dragonite cut through the gusts as if they were a gentle breeze and struck its opponent head-first, then countering with a Twister of its own. The sheer force of the attack overpowered Gyarados' and continued to Gyarados itself, who swayed in pain before lashing out for more, pursuing Lance and his Pokémon further into the lake.

As the battle strayed away from Marina, Marina stared at the ongoing battle in wonder. She nearly forgot to whip out her camera, but once she did so she snapped some photos of the exciting battle. The impressive Pokémon Trainer commanded the skies and dominated the battle, his Dragonite obeying him without a second thought. There was full trust and unyielding power, but the prowess did not stop there; there was determination, tactics, and bravery. Even a spark of mercy was displayed as Lance called off his Pokémon when the raging Red Gyarados recovered from each blow it sustained.

Suddenly, Lance tossed a Poké Ball—whichever type it was, Marina could barely tell, but it seemed to have been an Ultra Ball—right at the Red Gyarados, which was exhausted and paralyzed from the Dragonite's Thunder Wave technique. As soon as it was entrapped inside, Lance snatched the sphere in one fell swoop, a daring move since the Poké Ball had yet to declare whether or not the Pokémon was contained. If the catch was a failure, there would be certain danger from the wrath of the Red Gyarados at close range.

His Dragonite took to flying around for a few moments, and Marina watched in a tense apprehension from the shore. They paused in mid-air, and Lance turned and gave a wave to Marina, a sign that the Red Gyarados had been captured. Awe-struck, she waved back.

"Great job! That was fantastic!" she exclaimed excitedly, clapping with her pink camera still in hand. She rushed toward the edge of the lake, and watched Lance reach the shore.

Of all the Trainers she had met so far, he was the strongest and most impressive Trainer she had ever seen.

* * *

I revised the ending to this chapter many times, but it's still awkward to me. Hopefully it's just me.

And as this is the 60th chapter...

Marina's Current Pokémon:

King the Quilava (Male)  
Prince the Espeon (Male)  
Phany the Donphan (Male)  
Muu-chan the Misdreavus (Female)  
Amber the Plusle (Female)  
Lapras (Female)

Available via PC: Kenya the Fearow (Male)

Others at Elm's Lab:  
Nana the Furret  
Tetra the Rattata  
Murkrow (currently with Chris)  
Etc.

Until next time, dear readers, where we discover a peculiar staircase in the darkness of a peculiar store...


	61. Chapter 61: Struggling Bravery

Gosh, I had a major writer's block. Even uploading my new story Crystal Mind didn't help. DX

But during my hiatus, I went and changed a rather minor thing. Marina's last name, "Shitaru", has been changed to "Shimizu". Shitaru was, I admit, a random name I had created five years ago that I thought had sounded Japanese. (The original had an extra "i", actually, so it was "Shiitaru" at first.) No matter how I try to translate it, it doesn't make all that much sense. However, Shimizu not only sounds similar, but it is a legit Japanese surname with a much more fitting meaning.

On a similar note, I have yet to think of a good last name for Kenta...or Silver, for that matter. lol

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 61**  
Struggling Bravery

In the quaint lobby of the Mahogany Pokémon Center, Marina smiled at the pink camera in her hands. The screen displayed pictures that she had taken at the Lake of Rage, and she looked through them over and over, entranced by each frame. Though the actual quality of them varied from average to blurry and uneven, to her the photos were crisp and clean since the memory of her experience lingered vividly in her mind.

After Lance's capture of the Red Gyarados, the rest of Marina's meeting with the cape-wearing man was rather brief. She had congratulated him profusely when he returned to the shore, and Lance took this with a typical kind of smile as though he were used to that sort of praise, saying it was nothing special. He had cast a particularly hard glance at the Ultra Ball containing the Pokémon he had just caught, but before she could question him on it, he climbed onto the back of his potent Dragonite once more with words of farewell. Offering a quick goodbye herself, Marina had watched him take off into the evening sky.

By the direction alone, she assumed that Lance had left for Mahogany Town, but Marina saw nothing of him on her way to the Pokémon Center. She did learn from a bypassing citizen, however, that a character like Lance—meaning it _was_ Lance, considering that no one dressed like him—had been searching about the area for almost a week. He was apparently investigating the current and unusual outbreak of Gyarados at the Lake of Rage, which he suspected was caused by some suspicious activity. No one seemed to pay any mind to this, allowing Lance to do as he pleased without complaint. They themselves had not noticed anything out of the ordinary aside from the Gyarados, but they could not exactly say that things were normal, either, if it was hidden from the public eye.

_Could it be that annoying radio signal I heard on my PokéGear?_ Marina wondered. She continued to flip through her digital photos, trying to find one with a decent shot of the mysteriously powerful man and his Pokémon. The one she found was half-decent at best, but she gazed cheerfully at the vague look of determination that graced upon them.

Lance was strong; that was all Marina could think about when she got past her gushing admiration. Most would think that Pokémon Trainers had only the duty of training and ordering their Pokémon around on the sidelines, away from any kind of danger, but Lance was different. He was just as keen and powerful as his Dragonite was, and they worked together as flawless equals. What kind of strength did he have that made him so brilliant? And how did he obtain it?

_It's no wonder I think I've seen him before; he's awesome! _Marina thought to herself.

This mysterious character had to be a talented Trainer rising in the ranks; much like her brother had been at one point in time. The very thought of seeing him again excited her, as she had a lot of question to ask him about how he trained, and she suddenly did not mind staying in the Mahogany Town area for a while if it meant getting an autograph from the man.

Something loose and paper-like slapped her cheek, and her flight to cloud nine crashed back to reality. She teetered, gawking in bewilderment at the magazine now sitting on her lap. Her eyes quickly searched around, a little curious and irritated at who had interrupted her train of thought.

A random Pokémon Trainer a few feet away from her met her gaze, frozen in the kind of surprise one makes when they have made a mistake.

"Sorry about that," he apologized with a sheepish grin.

"No, it's okay," she replied perkily. Beside her sat a small table piled with books and brochures; it was easy to figure out that she had become an accidental target. She picked up the magazine and moving to put it on the stack next to her.

But its intriguing cover forced her to stop mid-way. Wedged within the sea of text was a large photo, which depicted a valiant man with spikey red hair and a flowing black cape, and the resemblance between him and the man on her camera was impeccable. One of the titles screamed in bolded letters, "Interview with Lance, Beloved Dragon Tamer and Champion of the Elite Four! Bonus Stickers Inside!"

_Lance? ...The same Lance from the Lake of Rage? Wait, wait, wait, you mean I met Lance the _Champion_?!_

The girl's jaw dropped. She stood in a melodramatic fashion, grabbing the magazine tightly. Awe and bubbling disbelief shook in her voice as she exclaimed, "It _has_ to be him! Oh my gosh! How come I didn't remember this before? Geez, I really _should've_ gotten his autograph!"

The man who had apologized to her stared in mild shock, shying away from her as she proceeded to sit back down and tear through the magazine to find the interview. Marina skimmed the article in question, but she marveled at the photos of Lance, appearing as he had she had seen him. As the front cover promised, there was a small collection of stickers, and Marina did not have second thoughts about ripping out the perforated page. She had photographic proof to remember Lance by, but she found the stickers irresistible.

_These are going straight into my diary, and I'm going to write about this right now!_ She thought as she reached into her backpack resting at her feet.

She searched through it hastily. After a little while, she frowned and placed the magazine and stickers on the coffee table as she lifted the bag onto her lap. She looked carefully and pushed aside her spare clothes and other necessities, but the little orange book was nowhere to be found. This did not concern her very much at first, and she proceeded to look through the other pockets. A look of worry rose to her face as she slowed down her frantic searching; as if that had been the reason the diary did not appear.

But it was gone.

Marina rested her back against the chair, pulling the pink backpack up to her chest as she again searched the main pocket. When it proved unfruitful, she momentarily relaxed, and her cheeks paling a stark white. She grabbed the stickers and camera, stuffing them into the bag before closing all the pockets with haste.

_Where did it go? I...I didn't leave it anywhere, did I?_

Any ordinary girl would quickly turn frantic over losing her diary; there was an almost instinctual fear that someone would read about her "deepest, darkest secrets". Once that paranoia set in, she would then think that she would simply _die_ if the person who picked it up was someone she knew—usually the worst case scenario being a mischievous sibling or her current crush. Marina wasn't an exception to this, but she grew uneasy and scared.

Unlike every ordinary girl, she had experienced some rather startling things amongst the trivial ones, and she had written _everything_ in that diary. Her strange dreams, her encounters with Suicune, and even the mysterious and traumatic events at the Ruins of Alph were all written with as much detail as she could possibly write. What would someone think if they read it?

Marina's face soured. She did not mind someone picking it up and returning it to her, but she did _not_ even want to_ think _of the possibility of someone reading her diary.

_Okay, calm down. Calm down, Marina. Retrace your steps. When did I last remember using it?_ She pondered, hugging her bag. _That was at that strange shop earlier today, when it was raining. Let's see...I bought some Rage Candy Bars there. I put my diary on the counter when I paid, and then the store clerk made me leave because of a "lunch break" or something weird._

"Wait, that's it! I might have left my diary on the counter!" she suddenly said to herself, standing once again. She grabbed the straps to her bag and slung them over her shoulders as she headed for the exit at a near jog.

* * *

The cloak of night had smothered the last bit of evening sunlight, and with the lack of streetlights the roads were dark and cold. Marina struggled to recall where the small shop had been, but luckily for her, the town was so small that it turned out to be one of the only stores around. Before long, she stood before the ambiguous building, which appeared distinctly shady in the dark. There weren't any lights on, but the door was left ajar. Marina waited for a while, listening; she could only hear the faint screeching sound that she remembered from the first time she had visited. She looked at the sign beside the shop and uttered a soft, strained laugh upon reading it.

_"__Just a Souvenir Shop, Nothing Suspicious about It, No Need to be Alarmed"? That's a weird motto._

"I'll just get my diary," she whispered, "and leave. That's all." Keeping these cautious words in mind, Marina gently grabbed the door handle and slid it open.

Without the lights, the room should have been pitch-black, but a light shimmered from the floor beside the golden armoire. The store itself was deserted.

Almost on tip-toe, the girl Trainer sneaked across the room, cringing at every little creak the floor uttered. Reaching the cashier's desk, a smile returned to her face, and she let out a sound that was a mixture of relief and joy. The little book she had fretted over was where she had left it, completely untouched. She grabbed the diary, making sure to put it in her backpack before closing it securely.

_Thank goodness, it looks like no one even noticed it. I'm never going to lose it ever again, I swear!_

The dull noise from before grinded inside her ears and disturbed her little celebration. She turned around. It was then that she noticed the golden armoire had been moved, and in its place was a small downward staircase. The light from within gave off a ghostly glow. As if this were not suspicious enough, the pieces of what she had learned began to come together like a simple puzzle, and she felt a certain tenseness rise within her.

_That clerk was acting weird, and even though that sign looks like a joke...wait a minute, doesn't this sound like a quieter version of what I heard on my PokéGear's radio?_ She looked around frantically to pinpoint the direction of the screeching noise. In the corner behind the cashier's desk, a clunky radio let off a small amount of light as it played the suspicious sound.

_Strange radio signals...this might be the place Lance was looking for!_

Marina slowly walked over to the edge of the staircase, staring down into it. She could see a sleek metal floor at the bottom, which was already a stark contrast from the conservative wooden floors and walls of the store. "Jeez, it looks like some kind of secret hideout or something..."

Her curiosity and suspicion beckoned her to take that first step down, but she hesitated. An ominous feeling churned restlessly in her gut as she began to question the temptation. If she was wrong, she would certainly get in trouble for snooping around someone's store after hours—secret passages or not. But if she was right, then she would certainly run into someone or something bad, likely Team Rocket. The very idea made her bite her lip, but she knew there was a strong possibility. The pair of Rocket grunts she had met on Route 43 was enough of an indicator to at least assume they were lurking around somewhere underground—literally, in this case.

She did not want to see Team Rocket again, if possible. But if she decided to leave, she would never find out if anything was even hidden in the suspicious basement. She would especially regret it if Lance were to find this place after another week of endless searching. Lance would be fine by himself, of course. He was incredibly strong. Little Marina, whose Pokémon were stronger than her, who always needed to be protected in the end, was nothing like him in situations of peril.

Just as she was about to turn tail and take the cowardly route back home, Suicune's words echoed in her mind.

_"__You must learn to put faith and strength not just in your Pokémon and your friends, but also in yourself. ...you are already at the beginning of finding courage and strength."_

_Courage, faith, and strength in myself__._ Marina took in a deep breath and sighed, looking down the narrow staircase once more. Her hand brushed against the cool surface of her six Poké Balls, but she dropped it at her side, clenching it into a fist. _Myself._

A sense of fragile bravery rose to her face. She took one step, and then a second, and proceeded to descend. Each footstep began to gradually create an echo, and she had to duck her head a little bit to avoid hitting her head on the ceiling. A hallway made of steel was revealed to her, extending into the distance. The florescent lights fixated to the walls flickered on occasion, but they brightly lit the cold hall. Along the right-hand wall was a gold-plated statue of the Pokémon Persian, which sat proudly on a grey pedestal. Marina advanced carefully at first, growing accustomed to the clanking of the metal floor at her every step. There were no cameras on the walls, and no one came running after her.

Marina sighed, relaxing her shoulders, and continued to walk. "Maybe I'm just being too careful about this whole thing... Hm?"

She stopped, turning toward the lustrous feline statue, which was only slightly taller than her. Its eyes, embedded with a sparkling gem of some sort, glared at her with a curious intensity.

"It's so pretty...but I can't help but think it's watching me." She let out a nervous laugh. "Eheh. No, that'd be weird."

The odd ruby eyes flashed unexpectedly. Marina went silent, blinking at it. It stared back stiffly, of course, but a furious stomping of feet from behind snapped her to attention. She turned back toward the staircase, where two men in Team Rocket uniforms stumbled from a secret passage in the wall.

"Intruder alert!" one of them exclaimed, but he stopped upon seeing her. His partner almost stumbled into him as a result, but they both appeared baffled. "What the...? A kid?"

Marina's face went blank, but a sense of horror grew. She took one subtle step back and turned, bolting down the hallway. The ventilation shafts along the walls occasionally blew breaths of air at her as she ran, intensifying her adrenaline-powered shivering and the already cold sweat on her brow. The shouts and clanking footsteps of the Rockets clamored after her from behind, and it would've been easy to gauge how far away they were if she could hear beyond her own running. The hallway seemed to go on forever, but another passageway appeared ahead just as the hall was about to take a sharp turn.

_Which way should I go? How can I lose them? Think!_ She debated, but she gasped and stumbled to a full halt. Beyond the corner, a rather bored-looking Team Rocket grunt loitered about. _Geez, another one? Better go this way then!_

She turned sharply and rushed down the next hallway, which was considerably shorter than the first. Deciding to try to lose her pursuers, she turned into a small room that branched off of it. There was a potted plant on each side of the room's interior entrance, and she pivoted to hide behind one of them. Her trembling hands grabbed hold of the ceramic pot, and she attempted to slow even the rate of her breathing in hopes that her sort-of hiding spot would work.

The hollow steps of the men stopped for a moment, and she shrunk even closer to the floor.

"Where did she go? Is she in there?"

"Keep going! She must've turned the next corner!"

More clanking footsteps followed, eventually fading away. Marina breathed in deeply and released a loud sigh, calming the unnerved shivers of her body and mind. An almost mischievous smile reached her face as she stood on her feet. She pumped a fist in victory.

_Yes, I lost them! I lost them!_ She thought joyfully. _I can do this!_

"You're the intruder?"

A chill ran down her spine. _Oh crap._ She took a moment to refine her composure before looking over her shoulder.

There was a small research area made up of a monochrome desk, bookcase, and a peculiar computer. A man in a white lab coat rose from his chair, lifting three Poké Balls from beside his desktop. She hoped for the slim chance that he was an innocent bystander, but the bright crimson "R" emblem on his chest pocket clearly told otherwise.

Although there was nothing to laugh about, Marina did so and waved awkwardly. "Um, hi there! Don't mind me, I'm... just lost. Yeah. Could you direct me to the nearest exit...?"

"Hah," he chuckled in amusement, likely seeing through her lie. "I _would_ be convinced if we did not have intruders crawling about. From the damage done to the guards on the first floor, I thought that it would be a Trainer of terrific skill...but the last thing I expected was a child like you. You weren't even fazed by the traps, were you?"

"Huh?" Trying to keep the conversation peaceful, Marina tilted her head half-honestly. "Traps?"

"Didn't you notice? There are surveillance cameras in the Pokémon statues."

She gasped. "Really? I guess that makes sense why those guys appeared when I walked past one."

"This place was once a ninja hideout; of course there are traps to confound intruders like you," the scientist continued. "Did you know that?"

"I didn't even know this place _existed_," Marina replied, looking intrigued. She took a few casual steps forward, looking around them. "A ninja hideout, huh?"

Unfortunately, the man was not deterred by her attempts to weasel out of a fight, which he proved by raising a Poké Ball in apprehension.

"I can see that you must be feigning innocence to catch us off guard; certainly you must know that the computer behind me controls all of the surveillance statues on this floor. That's why you hid in here."

"...Huh?"

"You're much more cunning than you let on. Maybe you're even a prodigy...you could be dangerous to our plans."

"Wait, what?"

"And your Pokémon might be scarily powerful if you haven't even been defeated yet."

"Um, I think you have the wrong person," Marina interrupted, waving both her hands this time in hopes of dismissing it. "I'm not like that at all! I'm just a rookie Pokémon Trainer, honest."

He grinned, as though he suspected she would react as such. "I get it... If you defeat me, I'll flip the switch that controls the statues. I suppose you won't leave otherwise."

"I—Wait, what did you say?"

"Magnemite!" He called forth his Pokémon, which generated small sparks as it appeared before him.

Marina hurriedly backed away, grabbing King's Poké Ball. _It looks like I can't avoid battling, after all. But without the cameras, I might be able to keep sneaking around without anyone else noticing me._ She forced a grin and tossed the sphere in front of her.

"Fine, then! Go, King! Use Flame Wheel!"

"Magu!" The Quilava called in a storm of sparkling flames, pouncing upon the Maganemite as soon as it could. The shock of the quickly executed attack left it unable to counter, and it fell unconscious before King leaped away with a confident smirk.

The man clicked his tongue and returned the Pokémon, placing it on the desk before raising his final two in each hand. "Both my Magnemite, come out! Attack with Thundershock!"

His two Magnemite looked identical to the first, and they built up an electric charge around them as they soared over and surrounded King. He cried out as the combined attack closed in and zapped him on both sides. The fire on his body extinguished for a short time, but they revived stubbornly as he and his Trainer glared at their opponent.

"Hey, that's not fair! It's supposed to be one-on-one!" Marina scolded.

"I'm not about to allow you to get past me that easily, you child prodigy."

"I already said I'm not a prodigy!"

"Ha! Like I'm going to believe that!"

_He's not listening,_ she thought with a shake of her head.

"Whatever, King is used to taking out Magnemite," she slung her arm out dramatically to point at the general direction of the Magnemite, "Time to try out your new attack, King! Lava Plume!"

King's fangs appeared as he made a sneer, and a wave of heat distorted the air around him. With a loud roar, the Quilava expelled a wave of furious flames, which swallowed his enemies in an instant. They fought back by releasing another combined Thundershock, but they were unable to finish its execution as they bumped into one another and collapsed with an echoing clatter.

The scientist was stricken in surprise, but untwisted his angry face as he recalled his Pokémon. He raised his gaze to the girl Trainer and her Pokémon, who stood firmly with strong and expectant stares.

"Well?" Marina asked. King the Quilava prowled closer to the man on his own accord, growling softly. Although King did not seem to understand the situation entirely, he could at least sense the mild hostility in the room.

"All right, all right! I should have known I wouldn't be able to defeat you." With a sigh of defeat, he backed off defensively and turned to the computer, pressing a red button next to the keyboard. A small beep flicked into the silence, and the man turned to Marina. "There, I've turned it off. Now call off your Pokémon."

"It's okay, King," the girl said to her Quilava, who complied instantly and bounded over to her side. King followed Marina as she turned and quickly headed for the exit, uncomfortable with leaving her back turned on someone distrustful for long. They took a right, walking down the empty hallway at a quick but careful pace.

_Does that mean someone else got here before me? ...Could it be Lance?_

King caught up to her with ease, looking up at her. "Maguma ra?"

With the assumption he wanted to know what was going on, Marina offered him an uncertain smile. "It's a long story, but I think it's safe to say for now that we've stumbled upon Team Rocket's hideout."

"Magu!" He literally stumbled, looking at her in slight disbelief.

This reaction confused her at first, but upon rethinking what she had said, she could not help but empathize with him. How could she say such a thing so casually? As soon as she found out that Team Rocket was down here, she should have left first thing to get help. However, she was literally forced to flee further into the underground hideout in order to escape from those two Team Rocket members that spotted her. The pressure and reality of the situation sunk into her skin even deeper.

Marina slowed to a walk, following a sharp turn. Another long hallway, much like the first one she had seen, stretched onward. She turned to face the Persian statues as she passed them, but stopped at the last one. Its eyes lacked the sparkling luster it previously had. No matter how long she stared, they did not flash at her, and she did not hear anyone coming or yelling at her.

_Could I actually defeat Team Rocket on my own?_ She wondered doubtfully. _I know Team Rocket disbanded three years ago because of a young rookie Pokémon Trainer just like me. That was Red, the Trainer everyone knows now, who was eleven years old when that happened. _

_But Red really was a prodigy. He became the Champion, even beating Lance in the process. I...am nothing like him. I'm not like Lance, and I'm not like my brother._

"I'm just...me," she murmured to herself. "I'm Marina. Can I really do this?"

"Magu!"

Surprised at the sudden bark, Marina looked down at King, who glared up at her with a confident spark in his eyes. He did not falter as she momentarily frowned. Marina turned and took off her backpack, pulling out the white Pokémon collar and snapping it around his neck.

She switched it on, but the colors did not come alive. The collar did not turn on. They both knew this would happen eventually, but Marina still frowned in disappointment.

"Oh...I guess it finally broke," she said. "Must've been the rain."

"Rashi," King agreed as the girl took it off. But he continued to stare her straight in the face. Marina did the same, and an amused smile appeared on her face. The words that King wanted to say could be communicated without a buggy collar.

"Just like Prince, huh, King? You always encourage me." She put away the broken device and stood, looking down at him with confidence rising in her voice. "You know what? You're right. It's not like I'm the only one fighting here. All of my Pokémon," she touched the Poké Balls on her waist, "All of you are with me. We fight together."

"Magu! Magu, maguma!"

"Let's give it a shot, then! There's no use turning back now," she told him. "Right, King? Let's beat those bad guys!"

The burgundy Quilava barked once more, stimulated by her words. He skipped alongside her as she turned toward the set of stairs at the end of the hall. She did not even think to pause as they headed downward together, optimism and intense anticipation filling their hearts.

_My Pokémon fight bravely for me every day... It's time that I show some courage. If we have to run away, then we have to run away, but if I think about running away all the time then I'll never get any stronger. As long as I—no, as long as we—keep fighting, we'll be able to defeat all of them!_

Bravery rekindled in her eyes, and she quickened her pace toward the next battle she would participate in without a shred of cowardly doubt. If she could not find strength in a convenient place, then she would have to _create_ it.

And a bit of strength was gained from that thought alone.

* * *

Lance was originally the one that pulls the main character into the Team Rocket hideout in GSC/HGSS, but Marina here had to do it herself. Considering her character, the fact that Lance didn't invite her to help and that she had to pull together courage on her own...I feel it's more appropriate. After all, she isn't as developed as the quiet and fearless heroes Gold, Kris, and Lyra are.

There'll be a quicker update next time!

So see you then, where we bump into a certain someone...because Marina does that too often with that certain character.  
(My, that might've been too obvious.)


	62. Chapter 62: Brief Contact

This chapter actually turned out quite nicely. It ended so the next one will be easy to start, and I enjoyed writing it. I just had an issue with the chapter title; couldn't think of anything.

I'm currently on a kinda-vacation in which I'm given time to relax and write. Luckily for you all, I've also got the entire next chapter written out. I'll wait a few days to a week to upload it. Usually I'd mention this on my profile, and I will, but I figured I might as well announce it here this time. My updates are pretty sparse, after all.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 62**  
Brief Contact

Marina and King headed down the hallway. The floor clanked at any careless step, causing an echo to bounce off the walls. The area was deserted, which both reassured yet put her at unease.

_Where _are _all of them? I was ready to battle too, _she wondered. _That one guy did say it was a ninja hideout. There could be secret passages or booby-traps or mazes... Oh no, I really hope I don't get lost in here. That'd be beyond bad. _She paused, facing a turn to the right and two iron doors to the left. A curious humming was muffled behind the doors, one which had a keypad of some sort. Marina leaned in to inspect the small plaque and analog box above the locking device.

"Generator Room... Please input voice password," she read. Putting her hands on her hips, she turned on her heel and followed the bend in the hall. "Well, looks like we can't get in there."

_Now that I think of it, they should be broadcasting that radio signal in here somewhere. If the power went out, then that'll shut it right off._

She came across the next set of stairs without incident. Further down, however, she caught wind of a conversation comprised of low voices. Marina slowed to a stop, and King adjusted his ears and tensed his movements. Keeping her breathing to a quiet minimum, she crouched halfway down the staircase and searched the floor below. She was not well-concealed in this spot, but she did not intend on hiding anyway; what she saw convinced her not to be concerned about it.

"Lance...! He's already here?" she whispered, leaning further in vain effort to get a better look.

Lance stood beside his potent Dragonite, still draped in his heroic black cape. Both had their backs turned on the girl, and they were confronting a single Team Rocket member. The man appeared worn out, and it seemed as though he had been pinned against the wall just by the presence of the Elite Four Champion.

"And that's really all you know?" Lance interrogated the man, utilizing a dangerously deep yet calm tone. It sent shivers through Marina, even though she was not the target in question. He was neither fond of nor afraid of Team Rocket in the slightest, and she couldn't help but admire his bravery and strength from afar.

"That's all, I swear! I'm just a lone Grunt, ha ha..." The black-clothed man raised his hands, waving them around meekly.

"Hmm..." Lance shifted out of his rigid stance, taking a step closer. His Dragonite uttered a small hiss, expanding its wings as an edgy reminder that it would protect its Trainer in an instant, if necessary. He began talking again, but he was too quiet for Marina to eavesdrop on. Pursing her lips, she blindly eased one step down so that she would not miss a thing.

"...I still can't hear him—_AH!_" When she extended her leg to take another step, her foot slipped as she shifted her weight. She stumbled down the rest of the stairs, flailing her arms. "Oh no, oh no, oh no!"

By some miraculous act of luck, she managed to reach the bottom safely in one piece and on two feet. She stood where she was—arms stuck out and all—and made a quirky grin, feeling very tempted to laugh. But a loud roar disturbed her relief, and she turned to feel a blast of heat. Her flame-engulfed Quilava hurled himself into the belly of Lance's Dragonite, which had protectively turned on her. She meant to retreat, but her legs gave out and she fell on her bottom just as King stepped in front of her. He growled at his opponent that towered over them.

"K-King, wait!" Marina stuttered helplessly. There was not a sliver of hope that King could hold his own against such a strong enemy. Even King knew this; he struggled to suppress the trembling in his legs, but he stubbornly held his ground.

"Dragonite, hold on!"

Any trace of Dragonite's anger was wiped clean at the voice of its owner. Lance looked down at the Trainer and her Pokémon with mild surprise.

"You're the girl I met from the Lake of Rage," he recalled. "What are you doing here? This isn't a safe place to be."

"It's a long story, but I thought the shop upstairs was suspicious." Marina took a moment to stand and shake off any fear that gripped her nerves. She fixed her posture and looked him straight in the face—having to tilt her head upward to do so. "I could hear the radio signal you were looking for, and I found the staircase. One thing led to another, and...Well, here I am."

Lance's furrowed eyebrows loosened with interest. "How did you know I was looking into that?"

"I heard that you've been investigating and I just guessed," She grinned, "After all, you really stand out, Lance."

"Ah." He shrugged it off with a grin in return. "I see you've done some investigating on your own."

"Yeah. I wanted to help you stop Team Rocket, but I'm really glad you already found this place... In case you forgot, my name's Marina." King barked, not wanting to be forgotten as he moved to her side. She gave him a thankful glance. "And this is King, my Quilava."

"Maguma!" the Pokémon barked again in satisfaction, to which the girl smiled.

Lance observed them much like he had when he first met her hours before, silently scanning their resolve. However, he appeared approving of her efforts.

"Excellent! You're more than welcome to help. Now, let me help you catch up," he told her, and she nodded with an eager determination. "A strange radio signal is forcing the Magikarp in the Lake of Rage to evolve. As you suspected, it's coming from the shop. The generator on the floor above seems to be powering the signal, but you need a voice-activated password. The only person who knows the password is an executive named Lambda. He's locked himself inside the boss's room in the deepest part of this old ninja hideout, which, as you can see, Team Rocket is using as a headquarters. However, you need two _additional_ passwords in order to get into that room. Those passwords are known only to a few Rockets."

He looked over his shoulder at the Team Rocket grunt, who stiffened in response. "That Rocket there very graciously told me so."

"All those passwords are kind of confusing, but I think I understand," Marina said. Lance began walking down the hall, and she, King, and Lance's Dragonite followed him without a second's doubt. She quickened her pace to keep eye contact. "Can I ask you something, though?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"I've heard of Team Rocket... But they broke up three years ago. What are they doing here in Johto?" Marina asked.

_Now that I think of it, I should've been asking that months ago when I first saw them. But every time I've run into Team Rocket, I've been so distracted with fighting them that I've never stopped and wondered,_ she thought with a rather curious expression.

"Yes, they did. But," Lance's frown deepened, "recently, a group of people have gotten together to revive it again. In comparison to what Team Rocket has done in Kanto, this is much less severe, but it's foreboding nonetheless. We can't let them alone."

"Oh... I guess that's why I've been seeing them everywhere, then."

"Everywhere? Where else have you seen them?" he questioned, listening intently as she answered.

"I saw them in Azalea Town first back in…um, early October, then in Goldenrod City not long after, and then at the Ruins of Alph before Christmas. I've just had the worst luck with running into them."

"Hm... I've heard about the incidents in the Goldenrod City Gym and Azalea Town, but what would they want in the Ruins of Alph?"

Marina shrugged. "I don't know. I was there with a... friend and we saw them sneaking around."

"A friend?"

"Well, he's technically my rival," Marina tried to explain. "But anyways, he decided to eavesdrop on them..."

_Oh shoot,_ she suddenly thought. _Silver never told me what happened, did he? _

"Did he find out anything?" Lance asked. It was a predictable question, but she had no answer. She had no choice but to guess and act as though she knew what had occurred.

"Not really. He battled and chased them out of there, though. He really hates Team Rocket...not that I blame him."

"Neither do I. They've done some horrible things to both people and Pokémon."

"I wonder if he's here," she wondered, mostly to herself.

"You think that your friend—your rival," he corrected with some visible amusement, "would be able to find this place?"

"I wouldn't be surprised; we run into each other a lot, and he's pretty smart," she supposed with a shrug.

"I see."

"He's kind of a jerk, though..."

Lance stopped, which prompted her and their Pokémon to do the same. There were three possible ways to go; one room to the right, one room straight ahead, and the ongoing hallway. He turned to her. "Marina, we should split up to get the passwords. I'll check this room."

"Wait, what?" But by the time Marina had murmured her insecure response, he had already headed inside the nearest room. She allowed herself a moment to suppress her disappointment, but she pouted anyhow. "That's not fair. Now I'm by myself again... Except for you, King," she added as her Pokémon nudged her impatiently.

"Magu!" he barked, sprinting ahead of her.

"King, wait up!" Marina rushed after him, hearing the combative roars of Lance's Dragonite in the distance behind her.

_I want to see Lance battle again,_ she whined in her thoughts. _But I can't slack off. There are passwords to find!_

When she caught up to her Quilava, they had entered the other room, which seemed to be only a sitting area. The people inside—presumably a scientist and another Rocket Grunt—had taken notice of the noise they made and stared at them, particularly at Marina. Their expressions looked partially confused. Marina was too preoccupied to find any humor in this, considering she had gotten the reaction earlier, and was quickly thinking of what to say.

"Do either of you know the passwords to get to your boss's room?" she asked, evenly enough. It was worth a shot to just ask.

The Rocket sitting farthest away guffawed a distinctly strange laugh, but the man in the white lab coat stood. "Why do you want to know that?" he asked.

"Because I want to stop that strange signal that's being broadcasted." She could have played the innocent card to get the passwords, but the thought did not occur to her until after she had said this. She decided to just roll with the direct approach. "You're hurting the Pokémon; it isn't right!"

He raised an eyebrow, taking out a Poké Ball and throwing it at his feet. "I don't care that Pokémon are hurt by our experiment."

"What? That's cruel!"

Again, the man in the back cackled, but Marina focused on the Pokémon the scientist sent out. It appeared to look like a pile of shiny, smooth lavender gunk, but its simple face twitched and it moved as it readied a battle pose of sorts.

"That's a Ditto!" she gasped and pulled out King's Poké Ball. "Return!"

King gave her a puzzled glance as it was recalled, but Marina held his ball tight as she pulled out another and threw it to the ground with an elegant, though nervous, twist.

"Prince! Show your stuff!"

Her Espeon flicked his tail as he appeared, his sharp ears perking as he assessed the situation at hand. He remained sitting, exhibiting a keen gaze in the direction of the opponent. The Ditto's Trainer seemed intrigued by the unexpected motion.

"Now why would you do that?" He shook his head. "No matter. Ditto, Transform!"

Marina made a clever smile as the Ditto twisted, shifted, and mutated its body to create a form matching Prince exactly. _I don't even need a Pokédex to know that Ditto can turn into a copy of its opponent_, she thought,_ and Prince has a perfect trick to take care of another Espeon._

"Prince!" she called. She threw out her arm and pointed at the transformed Ditto dramatically. "Use Shadow Ball!"

Fast and agile, Prince dashed toward his enemy, forming a dark ball in front of him. Just as his imitation approached, he jumped, twirled and smacked his tail against the sphere, landing instantly on the Ditto. With a distorted screech, the fake Espeon collapsed to the ground.

"Eifi," Prince cooed with confidence as he made his way back to Marina, who briefly petted him.

"Good job, Prince! You got it in one hit!"

The scientist watched this, flabbergasted at first.

"_What?_" he exclaimed, causing his colleague in the back to laugh once more. Realizing he did not have much of a choice, he recalled his Ditto and retreated back into his seat as a presumable gesture to let them pass. "Thinking is my strong suit, not battling."

"So... you don't know the password?" Marina asked as she carefully entered the room.

The man shook his head and grabbed his mug, going back to reading the ambiguous book on the table. Marina and Prince walked past him, eyeing him curiously as he simply let them pass. They reached the other end of the table to the other Rocket member, whose grin did not cease at their approach.

"Hyuck-hyuck-hyuck! You're challenging me to a battle now? Hah!" He pounded a fist on the table to show his amusement and stood. "You're nuts, but you have guts! I like that! If you can beat me, I'll tell you a password to the boss's room!"

He sent out his single Pokémon, a Raticate—the evolution of Rattata. It chattered its large fangs and slammed its naked tail back and forth, waiting eagerly for a fight.

"Really? Okay then! Prince, return for now!" She backed away as she recalled her Espeon, clipping his Poké Ball to her belt and pulling out her Donphan's. "Phany, go!"

"Don!" With an enthusiastic half-bounce, Phany appeared and howled before readying himself.

"Hyuck-hyuck-hyuck!" the Rocket laughed again. "Okay then, use Hyper Fang!"

"Phany, Strength!"

The speedy Raticate managed to attack first, but in the face of Phany's tough hide, the elephant hardly felt it. He swatted it aside like a mosquito and tackled with his full weight. This in itself almost forced his enemy unconscious, but after a couple more repetitious turns, Phany was successful in overpowering the rat Pokémon.

"Donfan! Don!" Bounding about as though he still believed he were as small as a Phanpy, Phany happily stomped over to Marina, who petted him accordingly.

"You don't even know who we're fighting, do you?" she asked, patting his trunk as he attempted to hug her with it.

"Don, don!"

"You did great," she held up his Poké Ball, "Return!" Afterward, she put it away and again sent out King, who looked around cautiously to make sure he had not missed much. "Sorry, I'll just leave you out next time," Marina assured.

"Hyuck-hyuck-hyuck!" Instead of appearing upset about losing, the Rocket member was even more amused than before. "You're good! One of the passwords to the boss's room...uh, I think it's Raticate Tail."

"Really?" She faced him. "That's fitting for you."

"Hyuck-hyuck-hyuck! Very much!" he replied as he dropped back into his seat. "But you still need one more. Good luck, pigtailed kid!"

Since there was no need to stick around any longer, though she did scan the room to check for any other doorways, Marina and King left in mid-run. Marina darted for the room that she had previously seen Lance enter, feeling proud of herself for attaining one of the passwords. She peeked into the doorway just in case, seeing a room filled with a few computers and troubled-looking Team Rocket members, which was likely a result of Lance wiping the floor with them in battle. However, Lance and his Dragonite were nowhere to be seen.

Marina pulled away, frowning as she looked about the hallway. "Did he move further on, then? I've got to go find him," she glanced at King, "Let's go!"

"Rashi!" King presumably agreed, walking loyally by her heels.

Much like before, the rest of the floor was devoid of anyone, and they took care to monitor the echoing sounds of their footsteps. The next staircase led upward this time around and it yielded to a long hallway, the only break being a small office space right beside the stairs.

_It's creepy how empty this place is. Was Lance already here?_ Marina thought, surveying what little space there was to survey.

A set of rapid footsteps spooked her, and she took another look down the hallway. An unfamiliar silhouette bolted in their direction—since there was only one general direction to go. Instead of standing her ground, Marina opted not to stick around.

"King, hide!" she ordered and ran behind the desk. The office was fortunately and unexpectedly vacant, and she and her Quilava sat in wait as the steps grew louder.

When the person passed, Marina barely had enough time to get a good look at him. He was a curious man with purple hair and a unique Team Rocket uniform. His expression had been distressed and furiously upset—he did not even bother to see if Marina was in the office, and she was sure that he had most definitely seen her—and she was thankful of her decision to avoid him entirely.

"That was...weird," Marina said as she eased out of hiding. "I wonder who that was…"

King made a soft growl that indicated his guess was as good as hers was. She shrugged, turned to the hallway and pressed forward. It must have been behind the generator room, for its humming could be heard throughout the entire length of the hall. By the time she reached the end, she faced a downward staircase. Marina sighed and crossed her arms.

"You know what this reminds me of, King? This reminds me of the time when we went through the Sprout Tower. Going up a staircase, and then back down, and then back up..."

"Ma...magu! Rashi magu," he responded affirmatively, recalling the memory.

"That was a long time ago... What did that one sage say? 'As the Pokémon grow stronger, so does the Trainer'? Huh?" She looked down at him, who shook his head. "No? Well, something like that..."

Marina returned to facing the stairs. The idle conversation was in an attempt to toss aside some anxiety that she was beginning to accumulate again, and it was working a tiny bit. She took a deep breath and exhaled just as heavily, clenching her fists as she prepared to sprint down.

"This might be the last floor. You ready, King?" she asked.

"Magumarashi!" King the Quilava roared, igniting his fire briefly as he copied her.

"Alright...let's go!"

With that exclamation, the two took off running, scaling down the stairs as though the two were competing. King had a lead on her, and Marina could not hide a bright smile as they continued, aware but uncaring of how childish their playing around may have been. As they turned and ran down the final set of stairs, Marina jumped and skipped the last two, landing perfectly on her feet. She sprinted about and looked back at King, relishing in the fact that she had reached the bottom before him.

"Ha! Beat ya!" As she exclaimed that, she turned back to what would have been the wide empty hallway she thought she had seen at first. But right after she had spoken, she noticed the unusually troubled face of a certain red-haired boy, who also noticed her at that moment.

Yet, of course, they were too close for the girl to even hope to stop. Marina ran right into Silver, landing face-first into his black jacket.

_Oh, geez! Why does this always happen to me? I mean, with him?_ She thought and would have sighed if it were not difficult to do so. However, those thoughts were cut off as Silver shoved her away with such force that she nearly lost her footing. Marina felt intimidated by this for a moment, but she had no time to pester him about it as Silver spoke not a second afterward.

"What are you doing here? Didn't I tell you that _I_ was going to destroy Team Rocket?" he snapped.

"Um..." It seemed to her that it would be easy to anger him further, so she avoided the small talk that was meant to only gently bother the boy. "No, when did you say that?"

He did not reply. He did not look at her. There was definitely something off about him.

"What's wrong—?"

"Tell me," he interrupted. "Who was the guy in the cape who used dragon Pokémon?"

"Oh, that's Lance." Marina instantly grinned. "You don't know him? He's the Champion of Johto and Kanto's Elite Four."

"...Humph." He stuffed his hands into his jacket pockets, causing the Poké Balls he carried inside to clang softly. The way he moved was both soft yet rough. Uncomfortable—that was how he looked.

"He's just great, isn't he? I mean, he's so _strong!_ And his Pokémon are so strong, too! And not to mention he's so cool. Ooh, I wish I could see him battle again." But Marina stopped her admiration-filled giggling as she took another look at the boy.

Unsettled anger sizzled in his silver eyes, however silently.

"My Pokémon were no match at all," he said.

"Wha…You mean, you _battled_ him?" Another haze of awkward silence slithered around them. Marina took a glance at her Quilava, who looked at the boy with puzzlement and suspicion. She looked back at the red-haired Trainer. "Well, yeah, I don't even think that I could stand a chance against him—."

"I don't _care_ that I lost."

"You...You _don't_?"

Silver glanced at her dumbfounded expression, but he did not bring himself to even crack a smirk over it. He looked away again and rambled in a near mumble, as if it was directed more to himself than to her.

"It's what he said that bothers me... He told me that I don't love and trust my Pokémon enough. I'm just _furious_ that I lost to a bleeding heart like _him_," he spat the words in a secretly conflicted way, "But I lost outright. Is what he says true? If I start trusting them, just _trusting_ them, will they _actually_ get stronger?"

_He's... Is he saying what I think he is...?_ The girl had almost forgotten about the manner in which he treated his Pokémon, something that she hated but usually turned a blind eye upon until it came up in conversation. He at least treated them with general respect, or at least she hoped that he did.

"Silver, think about what you're saying," she said. "It's obvious, isn't it? If you start treating your Pokémon like your teammates, like friends, then they'll like you and battle their hardest for you. That bond is what's important. If you do that, I'm sure you'll even beat me, no matter how many times I try. It'll be like if the situation reversed!"

From the first sentence, he had been staring her down with those penetrating steel-gray eyes. His expression was entirely unreadable.

"Do you see what I mean?" Marina offered him an optimistic smile.

"...Humph!" Without warning, Silver's emotionless face warped into a fierce scowl. His eyes now blazing in rage and frustration, he took a simple two steps to enclose the distance between them. "I should've seen this coming. You've _always _been like this."

"What?" Ill at ease, she took a step back, which he undid by taking another toward her. "What do you mean?"

"You're just a bleeding heart like he is! What are you, stupid?!"

"I…I'm not stupid!" she dared to argue in his face. "I'm right!"

"What says you are? When did _you_ suddenly turn into the _expert?_"

"How about you actually _beat _me in a battle before you talk!"

Pure anger struck deeply in him, unable to muster a verbal response. Marina paused, her breathing stemmed to a minimum under the closeness of his intense glare. She meekly wondered if he was restraining himself from lashing out at her, but she continued without fear.

"I'm no expert; you know as well as I do that I'm not strong. But my team is, and I think they win more than they lose because I dedicate a lot of my time to them, and not just with battling. Pokémon are supposed to be your partners, Silver. They aren't tools—!"

"Shut up! I don't have time for the likes of you. Get out of my way!" He raised a threatening arm that shoved her aside. Marina staggered and fell onto the cold metal floor, unable to break her fall in time.

"Ow! S-Silver!" she exclaimed, sitting up. "What did you do that for?"

The boy, his fists shaking, broke into a run up the stairs by the time she had finished shouting his name. This left Marina staring blankly at the staircase he had taken, and King dashing to her side.

"Wh-what," she stuttered, stunned. "What was _that_ about?"


	63. Chapter 63: Passwords

This chapter went in a slightly different direction than I had planned, but it was a nice direction.

I used Ariana's "Japanese" name Athena without even realizing it, but I kept it in. I did the same with mentioning Archer as Apollo, along with the other Rocket Executives. The only other character I've used the Japanese name for is Kenta, and I could easily call him Hibiki or Ethan by now (I'm avoiding "Jimmy" at all costs, though).  
I'd like to hear what you readers think of this. Would it be confusing if I kept it this way? Should I change their names to the original English, like everyone else's?

And for those who might just be wondering, I don't intend there to be Lance x Marina at all. Marina simply admires Lance a lot.

* * *

**Chapter 63  
**Passwords

_Geez, that was weird..._

If it weren't for the time and place, Marina might have gone back to catch up with her anguished rival. But the pressure of the situation overpowered her concern for Silver. She got back up, albeit unsteadily at first, and walked down the hallway with her Quilava at a slow pace.

_I've never seen him so angry at me,_ she continued in her shaky thoughts.

It was probably for the best that Silver had left when he did. King was no doubt furious with him, if his constant sputtering and glaring behind them told her anything. She knew had taught King to never attack people, it was never an option, but she knew that it would be possible if he were provoked enough. Her hands still trembled, and her heart pounded with adrenaline from her dispute with the boy. To say it bluntly, his sudden outburst had shocked her—scared her, even. She had never argued with someone like that before.

But there was nothing she could do about it; Marina knew as she stood before the door labeled "Boss's Room". At the moment, she had to help Lance take down the revived Team Rocket. Or, at the very least, she had to help him stop the radio signal they were broadcasting.

"Silver's just upset that he lost," Marina reasoned out loud. "I hope he learns from Lance!"

She approached the keypad affixed to the door. The buttons beeped as her fingers danced across them, but she paused. She groaned and smacked her forehead with the palm of her hand.

"I forgot; I don't have the second password. I only have one!"

_And that was "Raticate Tail". Darn it!_ Marina turned around and rested her back against it. She sighed, finally relaxing. _What could it be? Does it follow some kind of pattern? Maybe the tail of another Pokémon? If only Lance were here._

King settled down enough to sit, looking about at any sudden noise. The girl stared blankly at her feet. The floors gleamed with a pale, static glow, giving the illusion that time had stood still. She yawned, fidgeting as she searched her mind. All of the stress and excitement from her long day had drained her of energy. Her body desired to retire to the Pokémon Center and sleep, but she was well aware that was not an option. Lance probably would not have minded if she left—it might take a load off his busy mind—but she wanted to impress him. Aside from that, she personally did not want to leave. In a way, she also wanted to impress herself, to hopefully learn or get something out of the situation.

It was difficult for her to think; her mind worked far better after a full night's sleep. How late was it? It had already been nighttime when Marina rushed to the souvenir shop to pick up her diary, so it must have been later than that. She checked her PokéGear and twisted her frown; it had just passed midnight.

"Oh geez... No wonder I'm exhausted. I'm usually done by eleven," she said.

Due to the days of working as a Kimono Girl, which required strict promptness and much rest, Marina's previously-horrid sleeping schedule in the autumn had been amended. Instead of falling asleep around one in the morning and waking up between eleven and even one in the afternoon, she regained her habitual, healthy, and most importantly nightmare-less sleeping hours. She did somewhat miss the quiet nighttime, which gave her a strange liberty to think and do as she pleased undisturbed. In the end, she enjoyed the ability to start her day bright and early, enabling her to do much more with her day.

However, at the moment it was dreadfully inconvenient. Marina could feel her consciousness ebbing away if she allowed her mind to wander too far. She resisted resting her legs for this reason; if she sat down, she feared that she would fall asleep. King might be able to wake her up, but she did not want to risk it. She needed to stay as awake as possible.

"Come _on_, Marina. _Think!_" she berated herself and let her head fall back against the door. Instead of yawning, she took a deep breath. "Pokémon Tail... But what Pokémon? Maybe..."

When Marina had arrived she shop with Muu-chan for shelter from the rain, she had bought two Rage Candy Bars and forgotten her diary on the counter. During the process of buying the candy, she had an interesting conversation with the cashier about something encased in glass. It was a tail from the Pokémon Slowpoke, which the man claimed to be a delicacy. Marina had been too disgusted to hear any more about it, but it was certainly the first unusual thing she had seen that day.

_Slowpoke Tail? __Could that really be...?_

Marina's eyes snapped open, and she whirled back toward the keypad. She typed almost too quickly for her eyes to follow, coming close to misspelling her guess. As she jabbed at the "Enter" button, she waited tensely with her nose inches from the analog box.

With a simple beep, the doors slid open so quickly that Marina backed away in surprise. She stared with a dumb look on her face at first, but quietly cheered to herself.

_Yes, I was right! _Her eyes quickly met with her Pokémon, who nodded. Marina did the same and, bracing herself, walked inside.

She was disappointed and a little perplexed. Lance had told her that the executive, a Rocket superior to the others she had seen, had locked himself in. But contradicting that was the empty room before her, which contained a conference table, a small library, a desk, and a bird Pokémon perching beside it. If anything, it felt anticlimactic.

The man that was supposed to be in the room had the password that she and Lance needed to get into the generator room. That was why they—or at least Marina—had been running around battling people. But without anyone in the room, it lessened the effect of her efforts drastically. She might as well have wasted her time with a nap.

"Oh well. What now? Maybe the guy wrote it down somewhere," she guessed.

The table was spotless, so she headed for the desk. The bird Pokémon was a curious Murkrow, which squawked and fluttered its wings at her approach, but did nothing more. There weren't any sticky notes that contained a password of some sort, but there was a messy stack of papers left behind. Having nothing else to lose, she took a look at them. They touched on previous missions that Team Rocket had participated in and the locations where they occurred: Azalea Town, Ecruteak City, Goldenrod City, the Ruins of Alph, New Bark Town, and Mahogany Town.

"They were in Ecruteak and New Bark Town?" she gasped, horrified. "I had no idea!"

The reports were rather lengthy and wordy beyond her vocabulary at times, so Marina skimmed them to preserve time.

In Azalea Town, commanded by "Executive Lance", Team Rocket had been cutting off Slowpoke Tails in the Slowpoke Well for profit. In order to gain control of the town, they attempted multiple times to kidnap the Gym Leader, Bugsy. They pulled out six months ago for reasons unspecified.

_Cutting off Slowpoke Tails...? Oh geez. That makes sense why I saw Team Rocket at the Gym__,_ she thought and frowned upon seeing the commander's name. _His name is Lance? Bleh, how unfitting!_ She moved on.

The event in Goldenrod City, led by "Executive Athena", was specifically to capture the Gym Leader, Whitney, much like how they had attempted in Azalea Town. They seemed to prepare a grand takeover of Goldenrod City if this went over well. But they had been overpowered by Whitney, a stray Pokémon Trainer with an Eevee, and an unidentified Pokémon.

Marina grinned at her mentioning, but she faltered. It went further to describe her appearance, and there was even photographic evidence of her and Whitney. Some unseen person in the background had taken a picture of them during the battle. There was no picture, however, for the unknown Pokémon.

_That was...Deoxys, wasn't it?_ She brushed her fingers over her neck. _It might've been the one that gave me the choker...but I don't know. Whatever, time to go to next one._ She did not want to think about it. If anything, she just wanted to avoid any more nightmares. They had been gone for months, and she liked it better that way.

The mission in Ecruteak City, as well as in the Ruins of Alph, had been to only gather information about their history—particularly on Johto's legendary Pokémon. In addition, it stated that it was at the request of a vague sponsor, whom was supporting Team Rocket financially. The writer went so far as to keep their name undisclosed and completely classified—and by classified, it was written that they simply had not been given a clear name to go by. Such secrecy was written as suspicious as first, but they had "little choice in the matter."

Marina found this report interesting, but it lacked information as to what they actually found. These tasks had been conducted by "Executive Apollo", who seemed to be given a higher amount of respect in comparison to the other executives.

_Who on earth would help Team Rocket, and what do they want? _Shaking off the mysterious thought, Marina continued.

The current mission in Mahogany Town was being led by an executive named "Lambda", and she already knew most of its contents. The radio signal was an experiment on the Pokémon of the Lake of Rage. Aside from that bit of information, Marina felt that Lance had explained things in a better and simpler way.

All that was left was the report on New Bark Town. This interested her more than the rest of them; not only did she not know about it, she felt upset that her hometown was violated by the criminal organization.

_Wait a minute, could that be the time when...?_ A theory spun in her thoughts, and she grasped the last paper with zealous hands.

The mission in New Bark Town was dated at around September, the very month Marina, Kenta, Jackson, and Silver had received their starter Pokémon. Executive Athena performed the task alone; the revived Team Rocket had been operating completely underground at the time, and the mission was meant to look like an anonymous case of thievery. The target: the laboratory of Professor Elm, a Pokémon researcher.

Marina took a nervous breath, the paper shaking slightly.

Infiltrate Professor Elm's Laboratory and obtain as many Pokémon as a single person could; that was, simply, the task Executive Athena had carried out. She had been watching the laboratory for a week before the crime. During the mission, she had to retreat due to an unexpected development: the Professor's assistant had fighting Pokémon on hand and physically fought back. Athena had little choice but to pick and choose at random due to time constraints. The stolen Pokémon were distributed according to their sponsor, who had claimed the majority of the plunder. What happened to them afterward was not mentioned.

Marina let her hands fall onto the desk, looking at the paper she had read.

It almost appalled her. She and her friends had likely been watched by a heartless criminal during their more important moment of becoming a Trainer. They were all completely oblivious to what that person would do a few days later. Had she been a little more observant, and had she been less distracted with receiving the wrong Pokémon... Could she have been able to notice it and prevent the entire thing beforehand?

Probably not, but she wanted to think so.

Marina's grimace stayed as she picked up the papers, taking off her backpack to stuff them away. The only remaining things on the desk were a pen and some stray make-up products, which she disregarded. She checked the drawers, which were either empty or contained various unrelated files. Eventually, she donned her bag again and stood up straight, still upset.

"I can't _believe_ that!" she fumed, planting her hands on her hips. "And looks like the password isn't written down anywhere. Just great!"

"Magu," King replied in a hushed tone. Marina glared down at him, still scowling.

"I bet that purple-haired guy we saw earlier was Lambda, the person we're looking for. If only we knew that; we'd have the password by now."

He whined slightly. Much like how Marina grew uncomfortable when he was furious at Silver, he was unsettled by her demeanor. She managed to notice this, and the anger slipped away. She sighed, letting her arms fall to her side.

"I'm sorry, King. But after all of this, we're at a dead end," she apologized and gently stroked his head. "I'm just tired, don't worry about it."

"Maguma..." King seemed to forgive her.

"If only we could find some other way to find the password to the generator room." Marina looked over at the Murkrow, which looked back at her from beneath the veil of the feathers on its head. "I'm sure you might've heard it before. Eheh... Would you might telling us what the password is?" She attempted to better her mood by doing something ridiculous, thinking the bird would not respond. It did not aid much, and Marina softly gazed at the maple desk, at a loss of what to do.

"Yami! Password!" The Murkrow flapped its wings, hopping about on its perch. "What is the password? What is the password? The password is...!"

Marina blinked as she heard the blatant mixture of bird call and mimicked human voice. She glanced at her just as confused Quilava, and then looked back at the Murkrow. "The...the password is? What is the password?"

"Hail Giovanni!" it squawked, taking to the air and flying out of the room. Marina and King turned and rushed after it.

"Wait! What's the password again?" the girl asked. The Pokémon's speech was clear and likely copied the voice of Lambda, but it caught her by surprise. The Murkrow looked back at them, diving up the staircase after another chirp. "Hey, come back here!"

They had no choice but to continue pursuing it, chasing it down the long hallway, down another staircase, amongst the halls weaving through the two rooms, and back up another staircase. Whenever it took a moment to rest on the ground, it would notice them and fly away again. However, it seemed to know its way around since by the time Marina had to stop for breath, they had ascended to the floor with the generator.

"Geez, I just... can't catch a break," Marina panted. She pushed herself away from the wall she had leaned on and continued at a quick trot. "At least this is helping me work off my stress."

King let out a sound similar to a relieved chuckle, to which Marina smiled. The two of them stopped as they reached a turn, silencing as they took a look around the corner. The bird Pokémon chirped to itself, hopping and walking around the doorway that guarded the generator room.

"There it is, King... This would be the best spot for us to catch it. If we can make it say the password right here, then the door will just open for us. Think we can do that?"

"Magu...!" Her Pokémon was getting eager, carefully pawing at the ground.

"And..." Marina eased around the corner. Just as the Murkrow's eye swiveled toward her, both of them jumped out into the opening. "Now! What is the password to the generator room?"

"Yami? Ka!" The Murkrow's black wings began to flap, and King pounced toward it. In a panic, it skyrocketed and slammed its head into the ceiling. Slightly dazed from the impact, it turned and flapped away from them.

"No!" Marina called out. "What is the password?"

"Hail Giovanni! What is the password? The password is 'Hail Giovanni'! Hail Giovanni! Hail Giovanni!"

The hall echoed with the Murkrow's mimicked squawks as it flew out of sight. The doors beside them scraped and moaned as they opened. She smiled, and King howled at their rewarded effort. The hum of the generator and the heat it created spilled out of the entrance. It was far more gigantic than she had expected; from where she stood, she could tell that the machine was definitely taller than her.

_Finally... I wish Lance were here to see this._

She looked down at King. "Let's go turn this thing off."

"Rashi!" The burgundy-yellow Quilava bounded ahead of her. With a grin, she walked into the generator room, her eyes glued to the generator itself. The floors were now concrete, which echoed her footsteps differently from the metal. She gasped to see at least four sphere-like electric Pokémon hooked up to the generator on both sides.

"That's horrible. How long have they been like this?" She frowned. Using Pokémon to generate electricity could be considered eco-friendly, but only if the Pokémon were comfortable and given ample time to rest. But considering Team Rocket, they had likely been keeping them there since the generator was turned on.

Something let out a sudden yelp. Marina turned toward King, who was collapsed onto the ground, convulsing and growling. He was stricken with paralysis, unable to move.

"King! King, what's wrong?" she asked, sprinting toward his side.

"Hold it right there!"

A sputtering hiss whipped her ear as a large, purple blur raced by her and coiled around her Pokémon. The cobra Pokémon squeezed King until he cried out, securing him in place. Marina stopped in her tracks. She managed, however, to look over her shoulder.

At the entrance of the generator room stood two Rocket members. One was of ordinary rank, and he looked particularly smug; he may have been the one Lance had interrogated, but Marina failed to remember. Beside him was likely the source of his arrogance: a confident woman in a customized white uniform. Her stunning crimson hair was cut above her shoulders and left her ears bare, showing off a pair of gold earrings.

"We can't have a brat like you do as you please forever," she announced. Her voice contained a sharp smirk, and avenging enjoyment shone in her red irises. Marina hesitated, fighting the fear quivering in her chest. She forced a scowl, which looked as threatening as a puppy growling.

"I-I can say the same to you! You've been here long enough!" she shouted back.

The woman showed her smirk visibly on her scarlet lips. "Arbok."

Marina' Quilava let out another strained cry, struggling in the cobra's grasp.

"King!" Marina called out.

With trembling hands, she reached for King's Poké Ball and recalled him. She uttered a frightened squeak as the Arbok, free of its prey, slithered around her. The courage on her face fell away, quickly yielding to panic as it glared her down—much like her situation had been in Goldenrod Gym. She backed away whenever it moved too closely, and it stopped circling her and slid over toward the Rockets.

"Wh-who are you?" Marina asked.

"I'm Athena, one of the four interim bosses in place of Giovanni," the red-haired woman answered her.

"A...Athena?" The reports Marina had just read flooded into her mind, and she pointed at her accusingly. "Then that means you're the one that broke into Professor Elm's lab!"

"And you're the one that sabotaged the mission at Goldenrod City," Athena responded. "A child like you really can't be on the loose. It's harmful to Team Rocket's pride, you see."

Marina made another effort to glare at her, but did not speak out again. The Arbok flickered its tongue in her direction intently, its petrifying stare no doubt the reason why King suffered from paralysis. Judging from what happened to her Pokémon in mere seconds, she'd have no time to dodge if it was ordered to take her down. The thought downright frightened her.

"So, it's time to finish you. However strong you may be, you can't take both of us at the same time. Don't you agree?"

Athena was right. Marina was a mess on the inside; she really was not sure what she felt, what would happen, or how she could get out of this entirely by herself. The only thing she was sure of was the Poké Ball held tightly in the palm of her hand. Her breath had quickened for some time, and despite her underlying anger, cowardice gripped her more. Where was the strength she had hoped to gain from this? She just did not know.

_I...I can't do this, can I? I'm not strong enough..._ Suicune's words reverberated in her mind, and she closed her eyes tensely. She clenched her hands, feeling the chill of the metal sphere in her right palm. _Faith and strength in myself, faith and strength in my Pokémon... _

The two adults seemed to take both pleasure and pity at her conflicted condition, which was displayed so plainly before them.

"Sorry, baby," Athena said and giggled in a diabolical yet gentle way. She signaled to her accomplice, who released a Drowzee in front of them. It and the Arbok waited maliciously for a victim to battle, even if that victim was a human. "Now, get ready to be thrashed."

Marina opened her eyes and fought back the tears that desired to flee. Ignoring the trembling of her body, she wiped her face with her sleeve and clipped King's Poké Ball back on her belt. She whipped out Prince's and Muu-chan's, pulling a desperate face of both fear and courage.

"Bring it!" Marina shouted, her voice shaking but bold. "I'm not going to run! I can beat you both!"

A mighty roar erupted nearby. Athena and her underling turned around, shouted, and fled further into the room as a Dragonite pounded its way through, sending even the Arbok and Drowzee scurrying toward their Trainers. The powerful Pokémon soared until it landed before her, followed shortly after by Lance, his cape billowing valiantly and no doubt fulfilling the requirements of a hero to the rescue—although she may have exaggerated that interpretation a bit.

"Hey! Don't be so selfish! Spread the fun around," he exclaimed. "Allow me to join the battle!"

His Dragonite released another deafening roar in response.

Marina could hardly believe her eyes, even as he stood beside her. Tears of terror turned into tears of gratitude, but she held them back nonetheless.

"Are you okay?" Lance asked her.

She forced a smile. "Yup! Ha ha… I was just wondering when you'd show up."

"You're doing well. You'll be fine," he reassured and gave her a comforting pat on the back.

Marina nodded at the much-needed encouragement. She had to dry her eyes again, but the bravery she had pulled forth earlier stopped her trembling. With a determined gaze, she threw a Poké Ball at her feet.

"Go, Muu-chan!"

"Muu!" her Misdreavus cried, floating alongside Lance's Dragonite.

Athena was taken aback for some time. Realizing her perfect advantage had been destroyed, she scowled and spoke recklessly. "What? You had an accomplice? Where is your sense of honor? As interim boss, I'll show you how wrong it is to meddle with Team Rocket!"

"I'd like to see you try!" Marina shouted. From the corner of her eye, Lance grinned in satisfaction, and another realization came to her tired, frightened, and determined mind.

She had impressed him.


	64. Chapter 64: A Step Forward

So, I heard that you like updates.

Well, you're gonna get some!

* * *

**Chapter 64**  
A Step Forward

"Dragonite, Fly!"

"Muu-chan, Shadow Ball the Drowzee!"

Lance and Marina's Pokémon launched into action; Dragonite took flight, and the Misdreavus sped toward her pudgy yellow opponent. She summoned a dark sphere of energy before her and fired it with all her might. It landed its mark, causing Drowzee to stumble in unfocused pain.

"Good! Shadow Ball again!" Marina ordered again.

"Disable!" Athena's partner countered.

When it recovered, Drowzee wiggled its trunk and unleashed a peculiar stiff wave. Muu-chan, though she attempted to dodge, cringed as it struck her. Her prepared attack evaporated. Upon spotting this, Arbok removed its attention from the dragon out of its reach and slithered with great haste toward the stunned ghost.

"Crunch!" Athena called in a strange mixture of confidence and urgency.

"Psybeam on Arbok, Muu-chan! Quick!"

Muu-chan whirled around and stared into the opened jaws of her enemy. She managed to get a quick shot on it, but the snake stemmed the attack as it snatched her from the air. It flicked its head viciously back and forth, the helpless Misdreavus crying in its fangs.

"Now!" Lance shouted.

With a comprehending roar, his Dragonite swooped down. Like a golden-crème blur it bashed its entire body—horn first—into Arbok, and the cobra released its hold. It tumbled wildly until it smashed against the bulk of the large generator. Muu-chan, free and discombobulated, hovered over toward its partner. Compared to her petite form, the resilient dragon was a massive creature that stood like an unbreakable pillar.

"Muu," she sighed with gratitude.

Dragonite returned the gesture with a low but calm grunt. The two came to attention once more as Arbok reared its head. With an angry sputter, it darted for them in a reckless display of rage.

"Muu-chan, Psybeam!" Marina exclaimed.

"Twister!" Lance ordered soon after.

"Stop them with Poison Gas!" shouted the Team Rocket grunt.

Avoiding the huge cloud of poisonous gas that Drowzee had produced, they focused their attacks upon the furious cobra. Dragonite's forceful cyclone joined with Muu-chan's beam of rainbow colors, lighting the twister aglow as it hurdled toward Arbok. Despite its headstrong charge, it was forced into the violent funnel of energy and landed hard on its back. Arbok stubbornly flailed, but fell limp with a final hiss.

Athena put on a dissatisfied frown on her scarlet lips, returning the creature and calling forth a particular crow Pokémon.

"Hallo!" the Murkrow cawed in a scratchy humanlike voice.

"That's the Murkrow from before," Marina remembered and ordered, "Muu-chan, get away from it and use Thunderbolt!"

"Pursuit, Murkrow!" Athena quickly countered.

"What?" Marina gasped as she witnessed the crow Pokémon speed toward the retreating Muu-chan, striking her unconscious into the ground. The girl froze at first but rushed to hold up her Poké Ball, and the red beam of light delivered her safely inside of it. She looked down at the sphere in her hand, shocked.

_That happened so fast!_ She thought. _This is definitely more confusing than the Double Battle I had back in Cianwood Gym. There's so much going on…_

Not wanting to spend too much time pondering, Marina chose her next Pokémon with haste. "Phany, come out!"

"Don!" The Donphan bounded as he was released, howling with his trunk over his head.

"Phany, use Defense Curl!"

"Dragonite, Fly!"

As the enthusiastic elephant curled himself up, Lance's Dragonite flew up once more only to crash into the Drowzee. It singlehandedly fainted the idle Pokémon, which the Team Rocket grunt replaced by another—a putrid smelling, deep purple creature seemingly made up of gunk. Marina's face twisted as its odor reached her nose, but she targeted the other Pokémon.

"Use Rollout on Murkrow, Phany!"

"Avoid it and use Night Shade!" Athena responded.

The nimble bird guffawed as it flew up high, perfectly maneuvering the rolling figure of Phany. He took a steep turn even as Murkrow shrouded him in a black mist, making a U-turn and missing his high-flying mark yet again.

"It's no use, Phany!" Marina said. "Use Rollout on Grimer!"

Phany chirped a robust shout in understanding and rammed and ran over the animate glop of goo. Lance folded his arms as he watched this. Having observed every inch of the battle, his eyes flicked up to his powerful companion.

"Thunder, Dragonite!"

At his Trainer's request, Dragonite formed a strong electrical current between its antennae and unleashed the energy in a bright blast of static that cracked and made the hair on Marina's neck stand on end. The Murkrow shrieked and muttered nonsensical human speech, but took a nosedive to avoid the dangerous attack.

Marina's face lit up. "Now, Phany! Go for Murkrow while it's still close!" she ordered.

"Don!" With another sharp turn, the spiraling Donphan utilized its ears to determine where the noisy crow was. He hurdled haphazardly toward Murkrow, striking it before it could turn back upward. In a blast of fluttering and flying raven-colored feathers, it coughed and dropped to the floor. Phany whooped cheerfully before continuing to circle the area.

Athena sent out a stubby weed Pokémon—the evolution of Oddish. Like Grimer, this Pokémon carried an unpleasant stench as it shook its orange leaves.

"Gloom, Giga Drain!" she ordered it hoarsely.

"Phany," Marina called and held up his Poké Ball. "Stop using Rollout!"

By the time Phany was able to stop its tumbling technique, the sleepy Gloom had begun sapping energy from his body. With a particularly strong whine, the Donphan boasted no resistances to the Grass-type attack. As soon as Marina could get a good aim at him, she recalled him before it could take him out. She almost dropped the Pokémon in her jittery hands as she switched the similar Poké Balls around. Getting a firm grip on the next one, she tossed it swiftly. The proud figure of her psychic fox appeared at her feet, forked tail swishing and more than ready to take down his opponent—if not for him waiting on Marina's command.

"Prince, take down Gloom with Psychic!" she said.

"Eif!"

"Sleep Powder!" Athena yelled, ordering the attack as soon as she could.

However, Prince was far faster than Gloom, and his psychic waves overcame the weed Pokémon before it could shoot the depressant into the air. Gloom fell over almost instantly, its little purple feet dangling as it hit the floor.

"Eifi ef." The Espeon released a confident snort at the enemy he took down with ease, which was soon removed from the battlefield. Dragonite, uttering another responsive grunt, landed beside him with a heavy thump as it touched the ground.

"Good job Prince, now attack Grimer—huh?" Marina blinked as she paused midway.

Lance's Dragonite had once again taken out the other side of their opponent without issue, much to her amazement. No more Pokémon were being sent out from the other side. She turned to the Champion standing strongly beside her, looking up at him.

_It's over now? We won?_ She thought.

Catching her eye, Lance cast a brief smile in her direction before returning his serious gaze ahead of them. With a grin as well, the girl mimicked him and faced the criminals.

The scruffy underling looked significantly less shrewd and sneering, now cowering next to the woman beside him. Athena focused intensely on the pair across the room from them, across the lengthy generator hooked up by the sphere-like electric Pokémon.

"Tch," she spat and spoke without distress. "This hideout is done for, but that's fine. The broadcast experiment was a total success. It doesn't matter what happens here now. We have bigger plans."

"It's over. You've lost, and you have no other means to defend yourself," Lance told her calmly.

Athena produced a crafty smile but said nothing to him. Her stunning crimson eyes shifted to Marina, who straightened her posture under her gaze. The girl's Espeon growled quietly as he stood in front of her with a protective stance.

"You'll come to appreciate Team Rocket's true power soon enough," she said. Very slowly, she unveiled a small device held in her free hand. "Enjoy yourself while you can."

With a malicious giggle, she turned it on. The radio cackled with static and let loose a terrible screeching sound from its speakers. The blue-haired girl flinched, her Pokémon letting out a disdainful hiss with flattened ears. Lance also appeared perturbed at first, but upon looking toward the generator, he grabbed Marina and pulled her away from it.

"Call your Espeon over here! Dragonite, shield us with Protect!"

Though terribly confused, Marina turned to Prince. "Prince, come here!"

Prince was at her side in seconds. Not soon after, Dragonite had formed a strong wall of light covering them, blocking their sight from the generator. Enduring the ear-grinding radio signal, she looked at Lance in frantic puzzlement.

But then she saw it—them. The set of Electrode were rolling and gritting their teeth from within their restrictive cages. They lit like fumes one after another, and Marina bent down to grab her Espeon as a deafening blow pounded her ears and jumped at her chest. As one blew up, another did, and then another; a chain reaction of violent bombs going off. The explosions were massive, blowing out the lights, shaking the ground, and causing a great storm of smoky wind to threaten their protection. She kept her eyes shut tightly until the chaos was over.

An unnerving silence took over the generator room. The generator, of course, had blown out, knocking out any lights that hadn't been broken. Marina breathed in the burnt air slowly, unable to see anything but black. Her ears were ringing quietly, replacing the low hum of the machine.

Like a flashlight, the dependable Dragonite conducted a light source between the feelers on its head. Prince followed soon after by making his little gem glow; though it was not a strong source of light for him, Marina snuggled against him as he saw that he wasn't hurt. He licked her cheek in return, slipping out of her arms and looking about.

"Are you okay?" Lance asked her.

She nodded, shakily taking his hand as he offered it. When she stood, she sighed in an effort to tame her trembling. "That…that was close!"

"They were desperate to escape." With a hint of displeasure, he added, "And it looks like they managed to do so."

"Seriously?" Marina turned around and peered as hard as she could into the dense darkness. As her eyes adjusted, she found that he was right. She frowned.

_That woman__..__. She was the one that broke into Professor Elm's Lab,_ she reiterated to herself. _We almost had her, too!_

"We should get outside. It might not be safe in here," Lance said.

"Right!" she responded, turning back to him eagerly.

After taking the time to release the tired Electrode from their cages and letting them free, they headed out. Using only the light sources provided by their Pokémon, they traversed to the upper level, where the lights were fortunately still intact. The building seemed stable, but they were sure to leave at a quick pace just in case. During their ascent, Marina handed Lance the reports she had found on Lambda's desk, which he accepted with gratitude and briefly discussed its contents with her.

By the time they stepped through the doors of the shop, it was the dead of night and completely deserted. Lance seemed troubled, ready track the fleeing villains down. He turned to Marina.

"The strange signal has stopped, so the Pokémon affected at the Lake of Rage will be returned to normal," he told her.

"Yeah, at least we got them out of here." Marina tried her best to hold in a yawn, but she found the urge too great for her to hold in. She yawned and immediately shook her head. "Sorry, it's really late. But I'm fine!"

"Not to worry. We'll be heading off on our own from here." Lance glanced over his shoulder at his Dragonite, which nodded readily. He turned back toward her, making an odd expression. "I owe you an apology, Marina."

She blinked in confusion. "What? Why?"

"When I first saw you, I mistook you for an average Trainer. But when I saw how well you were doing on your own, I hung back a little. With the number of Gym Badges you're wearing already, I shouldn't have doubted you."

"R-Really? Then I guess that makes sense," Marina laughed and quickly fixed the collar to her jacket. "But I knew the Champion would protect me if I were cornered by the likes of them!"

Lance appeared surprised at first, but he smiled knowingly. "Ah, I thought you would have figured it out sooner or later. You're the first person I've met in a long time who didn't recognize me immediately."

Marina giggled nervously. Unable to come up with a reply, she slung off her backpack and took out a pen and the only source of paper she had—her diary. With fidgeting fingers, she opened it and flipped to a random blank page. She smiled hopefully and held them out to him.

"Here! Could you sign this for me?"

"Of course." Used to this kind of behavior, he grinned kindly and took it. As he began writing with impressive speed, he asked, "And who should I make it out to?"

"Marina Shimizu!"

Lance paused for a moment and then finished his signature. When he handed the diary and pen back to her, he released a short and friendly laugh. "So you're related to the other Shimizu, I suppose?"

"Yes! Do you know him?" she asked with excitement.

"I do. Chris Shimizu is infamous for his attempts at challenging the Elite Four," he said. He shook his head as he spoke, a gesture she found unusual but decided not to question it. Marina giggled and happily gazed upon the autograph in her hands, her joy almost wiping out her drowsiness.

"…Marina."

"Hm?"

"What made you become a Pokémon Trainer?"

Marina froze and looked up at the Champion, who had turned away from her. A chilly sense of déjà vu ran down her spine as she recalled the conversation she had with a blond-haired boy in Cianwood City. She did not reply, and he continued.

"The journey to becoming the Champion is long and difficult. Knowing that, will you keep going?"

This time, he did not fill the silence as it overtook them.

She made a strange face, wondering how to respond. An almost instinctual force wanted her to give him all of the perfect yet predictable answers, but she wondered if he would be able to see through it. Another part of her wished to tell the truth—that she only became a Trainer to join the bandwagon her friends and brother had jumped aboard, but she still loved Pokémon and being a Trainer; and that she had been trying to find an answer herself the more badges she obtained—but she wanted to impress him. Marina searched her thoughts and her heart, not leaving one doubt unturned.

"…to become…"

"What?"

"I mean—." The girl paused upon meeting Lance's sharp eyes, but she pushed onward with honest determination. "I really love just being a Trainer, but my aim is to become stronger. I want to be strong like you along with my Pokémon, so we can do great things like fight Team Rocket. But if I put all my faith in them and not myself, I'd never reach it, right?"

Her anxious heart beat profusely in her chest, and she wondered if what she said was right or dumb or naïve.

Lance nodded wisely, much to her relief. "I see. No, you're right. If you would give up that easily, you would have never chased that dream in the first place."

"…Yeah."

_Kind of, but lately the more I think of it, the truer it gets__,_ she added in her thoughts.

Dragonite grunted, alerting Lance to something that Marina could not comprehend in its body language. But he obviously could, as he glanced around them keenly before facing Dragonite with a swift turn.

"I must be on my way. They already have a prominent lead, and I don't want to lose them." As he climbed onto the back of his potent dragon, his magnificent cape draping down its back, Lance looked down at the admiring young Trainer with a sensible smile.

"I look forward to seeing you again!"

They shot into the air in a blast of dramatic tempests. As he flew into the navy midnight sky, Marina found her voice again and took a few steps toward them.

"We will!" She cupped her mouth as she shouted. "We'll meet again! I'll get stronger, Lance! I swear I will!"

She did not think that the man had heard her at first. But as he turned back and sent her a wave, Marina returned the gesture eagerly. Even when the silhouettes of Lance and his Dragonite disappeared, she did not move from her spot. In her heart, a lingering feeling coursed through her being, and her eyes widened as she realized what it was. A fresh breath of wind played with her bangs, making her realize that they had gotten longer since last September.

"Eifi," Prince suddenly barked, annoyed that he had not been paid attention to in some time. Bringing her and her overflowing thoughts back to earth, he purred in satisfaction as she softly petted and praised him.

When she was done, she stood and took another brief glance above her. She turned her gaze from the starry sky and toward the red roof in the near distance, wondering briefly if this particular Pokémon Center had a strict curfew. Hoping that it did not, Marina began to trot down the quiet street with her Espeon at her side. But she slowly came to a stop.

She looked at the little book in her hand, at the words and signature Lance had written for her.

The enlightened restlessness of her heart continued to stir. She had finally recognized a goal for herself since she had become a Pokémon Trainer. It was typical for some, but it was one she had personal reasons for.

For the first time, she felt driven to challenge the Pokémon League.

Her Pokémon, standing a few steps further than her, looked back at her patiently. The girl made eye contact and grinned at him, and he, sensing the emotions within her, seemed to do the same. As she moved forward, he waited until she was at even pace with him before he strutted onward.

Marina held her orange diary tightly, her evergreen eyes burning with a new resolve. A smile continued to grace her face. She would have a lot to write about tonight.


	65. Chapter 65: The Mahogany Gym

Some of you have been asking a few similar questions. When is King going to evolve? When will Marina meet Kenta again? Answer to the first: not now. I'm not actually sure when to evolve him, but the focus won't really be on him right now so that's all I know. Later, sometime.

I can't answer the second one though, ohoho. :P

Anyhow, enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 65**  
The Mahogany Gym

Marina woke the next morning bursting with energy. After waiting in a line, surprisingly, to eat breakfast in the busy Pokémon Center, she went outside and sent out most of her Pokémon team in an empty plot of land nearby.

"Okay everyone!" she began with a brief clap. The group of five turned their attention to her, stretching and yawning in the midmorning sun. After some hard thinking, she rested her hands on her hips. "Before we go to check if the Gym is open, we're doing to do some warm-ups. It won't be much, but just so we're awake and ready!"

At that, she put them to work. Her Pokémon were confused at first, but upon seeing their Trainer's vivacious energy, they complied with the simple orders she gave them. They stretched their limbs and took a couple laps around the area, walking at a gentle sprint at her command—which didn't stop King and Amber from dashing their share ahead of everyone. Marina had them practice maneuvers with one another, Prince and Muu-chan standing out fantastically in that aspect. A short amount of time was also spent testing their strength, which cheerful Phany excelled in by lifting his teammates on his trunk with ease.

By the end of the fifteen-minute workout, most of her Pokémon were wide awake and energetic. Marina plopped down on the grass for a moment's rest after she had rewarded them with snacks. As soon as she did, her Plusle scrambled over to her.

"That was fun; we should do this more often," she said. She petted behind Amber's long ears. "Maybe it's time for you to battle too, hm?"

"Plasu," Amber chattered distractedly as she climbed onto the girl's lap.

With a grin, Marina scooped the little Pokémon into her arms and stood. She looked over the land-dwelling members of her team, freed a hand and reached for her belt.

"Alright! Time to head out!"

* * *

The Mahogany Town Pokémon Gym was open this time, much to Marina's liking. Upon entering, her legs sprouted goosebumps and she felt an urgent desire to break out her winter attire. The cold sunk deep into her skin, and she shivered as she passed by a vent shooting out super freezing air. It was quite an easy guess, from the temperature and at first glance around the icy floors, what type of Pokémon this particular facility specialized in.

_It feels like I'm in a freezer!_ She thought, hiding her hands in her jacket.

"P-Plasu," stuttered Amber, snuggling closer on her Trainer's shoulder.

Marina walked past the usual, but frost-ridden, statues depicting the recent winners. There were quite a few Pokémon Trainers about, most clothed heavily in coats and pants, and many which were battling one another—the busiest Gym she had ever seen. People were eager to challenge it after so long of being closed, and Marina guessed it was why the Pokémon Center in this tiny town was packed with Trainers. She bounded further inside toward them, not fearing the severe drop in temperature. She shivered at the coldness, but she would not let it slow her down or freeze her currently burning spirit.

However, the ice did.

"Wh-Whoa!" her shouts echoed throughout the building. The sneakers slipped from underneath her. Her backpack cushioned her as she landed right onto her back. While she gradually slid to a stop, she could hear a bit of laughter around her.

_Geez, what an entrance,_ Marina thought as she took her time sitting back up. Her Plusle clung onto her jacket tightly like a koala.

"I'm okay!" she reassured, waving off any concerned glances. The smile she wore turned into a pout as she struggled to stand and move on her feet again. She usually had pretty decent sense of balance, but walking on slippery ice wasn't something she was well accustomed to.

"Here; let me help," a helpful female Trainer offered, holding out her hand.

"Thanks!" Marina accepted it and skidded as the woman pulled her away from the sheet ice and onto a grooved floor. She and Amber sighed in relief as Marina reached the firm ground, and she nodded to the Trainer clothed in a heavy ski jacket.

"So, are you here to battle, too?"

"Yeah! This is the busiest I've seen a Gym," she said.

"It's not as bad as a few days ago, but it's certainly something." The woman smiled as she looked about the open area at the battling Trainers. She backed away, and Marina did the same.

"You'd think all this fighting would warm up the Gym a little," Marina replied, giggling a little as she backed away. "By the way, my name's Marina!"

"Good to meet you, Marina. I'm Clarissa. Now, let's begin! Dewgong!" As Clarissa tossed a Poké Ball before her, a brilliant white sea lion appeared before her. It waved its beautiful ruffled tail, preparing itself for battle with a ready call.

"Oh, hold on!" The girl pulled out her Pokédex for a moment, obtaining the usual brief information about the Pokémon.

_"Dewgong, the Sea Lion Pokémon. Type: Water/Ice  
Its streamlined body has little drag, and it uses its long tail to change swimming direction quickly. Dewgong sleeps under shallow ocean waters during the day, and then looks for food at night when it's cold."_

Making a comprehending nod, Marina looked from the handheld encyclopedia to the Pokémon on her shoulder. Amber stared in wonder at the other Pokémon before returning her Trainer's gaze. She lifted her ears and chattered cheerfully as the girl petted her and removed Amber from her shoulder.

"Okay Amber, this should be a piece of cake for you," she said as she put away her Pokédex. "It's time to shine!"

"Plasu?" As Marina bent down and released her, the Plusle jumped at touching the cold floor. With great agility, she latched back onto Marina's jacket only to be pried off again. Marina laughed and lightly prodded her along. The critter disdainfully accepted her situation and waddled toward Dewgong. Amber was quiet at first, but she clapped her hands with vigor as her opponent tilted its head in both greeting and curiosity.

"It's so cute," Clarissa complimented before ordering her Pokémon, "Dewgong, Aurora Beam!"

"Thanks! Amber, use Spark!"

Dewgong concentrated a frigid sphere of energy before firing rainbow-colored frost in its enemy's direction. Amber, who was charging electricity, yelped in panic as she tumbled out of the way. Her ears flattened and she shrunk away from the sea lion.

"Like we practiced, Amber!" Marina encouraged her. "Use Spark!"

With a shaky mumble in reply, Amber began preparing another attack and walked cautiously toward Dewgong. Another icy beam was fired, and her concentration and confidence shattered again. The attack merely grazed her, but Amber cried and retreated fearfully. She dashed back toward Marina like a bullet, climbing up Marina's leg before the girl caught her.

"Amber, it's okay!"

"Plaaasu!" The frightened Plusle disagreed noisily, fidgeting in her hands as she was placed on the ground again.

"Come on," Marina coaxed her. She gently pushed her, optimistically cheering her on. "You've got to fight back!"

But Amber would have nothing of it. The little Pokémon made one final attempt at facing the opponent before returning to Marina's side, clinging to her leg with an iron grip.

Calling her Pokémon's name again, the girl Trainer put her hands on her knees and looked at Amber "Why are you so scared?"

Amber made a low, grumbling cry as she stubbornly looked away.

"Perhaps you should use a different Pokémon," Clarissa finally suggested.

"Well," Marina twisted her face as she took a brief and awkward glance at her, "This is her first actual fight, so she's nervous."

Clarissa shrugged a little, and her puzzled Dewgong tilted its head.

Marina sighed. "I guess you're right. Okay, Amber, you win."

"Plasu!" chirping in a mixture of joy and relief, Amber was eager to take her Trainer's hand and climb back onto her safe spot on Marina's shoulder. Marina simpered and petted her lightly before sending out another teammate.

"Go, Prince!"

"Eif!" the Espeon called as he appeared before them. With a flick of his ears, he faced Dewgong elegantly.

"Prince, use Psybeam!"

"Try your Water Pulse, Dewgong!" Clarissa ordered, both she and her Dewgong seeming relieved at the appearance of a more capable fighter.

Prince fired his attack at once, taking seconds of his opponent's attack before dodging out of the way. He and Dewgong exchanged another round of water and psychic energy at the whim of their Trainers, the Espeon proudly evading with use of his acute foresight.

"Rest, Dewgong!"

Taking on a sudden wave of drowsiness, the sea lion grew peaceful as it curled up and covered its face with its tail. The bruises caused by Prince's attacks melted away bit by bit, returning the Pokémon's coat back to its pure arctic white. Prince waited patiently for Marina's orders as it watched the Dewgong recover its wounds and snooze away vulnerably.

"Keep using Psybeam, Prince!" Marina said. "Whittle it down before it wakes up!"

Prince immediately complied, assaulting his napping opponent from different angles. His attacks, however, seemed to grow immensely in power all of a sudden. As Marina took notice of this, she eyed her Plusle, who was clapping and cheering with glee. Every time she clapped, Prince's energy swelled, and Marina's suspicions were confirmed and she pulled out Amber's Poké Ball as quickly as she could.

"Amber, you're not supposed to do that!" she lectured in a whisper. "You're only supposed to use Helping Hand in double battles!"

"Plasu?" Amber stopped clapping and stared at her in a confused and bothered manner. Before she could resume cheering, Amber was recalled into her Poké Ball.

Marina sighed as she glanced at her opponent, who did not seem to have noticed what had been going on. She looked down at Amber's Poké Ball, making a conflicted frown. "Geez, you're being difficult today. "

_I didn't think she'd refuse to battle like that. She listened to me perfectly fine before. Then again, she hasn't ever actually fought something else before…_

"Eifi!"

"Oh!" She looked back up as she head Prince's call, pulling her from her thoughts. Her Pokémon was looking at her expectantly as Dewgong began rousing from its sleep. "Prince, just keep using Psybeam!"

"Wake up and use your Aurora Beam, Dewgong!" Clarissa countered.

Their Pokémon launched their techniques, which collided in a blinding flash of bright light. A heavier mist hazed around them, and the sea lion bawled weakly as Prince changed his Psybeam's trajectory in order to strike it—enduring the frosty Aurora Beam as a result. Having faced a more powerful version of the attack from a far more potent creature before, Prince took the coldness without budging an inch. Dewgong, however, staggered and struggled to lift its head.

"Rest again, Dewgong!"

"Quick, Prince! Finish it off with Psychic before it heals itself again!"

Before Marina could finish her order, Prince dashed toward Dewgong and fired off the blast of energy with haste. But as he ran, his paws quickly met with the ice, flinging him out of control.

"Oh! Prince, look out!" Marina called in vain.

The Espeon helplessly spun and flailed until he bumped into the bouncy blubber of his opponent. He slipped away and—noticing that his attack had landed and the Dewgong had fainted as a result—smoothly straightened his posture, attempting to hide his careless stumble. Even so, the two Trainers laughed, causing him to turn away in a sort of mild embarrassment.

"That was a great battle, thank you," Clarissa said after she recalled her Pokémon.

"It was, thanks!" returned Marina. She bent down to pet Prince, who trotted over to her side. "Do you know if the Gym Leader's here? Like, is he really busy?"

"Yeah, a couple of days ago it was packed, but most people now are training for rematches. You should be able to challenge the Leader now, if you get to him." Clarissa stuffed her hands into her puffy ski jacket, a thick layer of clothing that Marina wished she had put on herself before arriving at the Gym.

"Okay, thank you!" With a bow, the girl Trainer turned and looked around. All around them was ice. "Um…?"

Clarissa giggled. "To get to the end, you'll need to skate across the ice."

"_What?_" Marina turned to her in disbelief, but returned her gaze to the wintry expanse. She put her hands on her hips and, after a moment, returned her Espeon back into his Poké Ball. Taking a deep breath in preparation, she planned her path and moved her feet accordingly. She kicked off the grooved floor onto the icy plane. "Here goes nothing!"

"Good luck!" The woman called after her, even after cringing as Marina slipped trying to return Clarissa's polite gesture.

Waving off her fall, the girl attempted a giggle and continued forward into the Pokémon Gym.

The building was filled with Trainers like herself, so naturally she faced several other battles before she reached the Gym Leader. She tried to send out Amber again with only the same, if not more intense, result; and decided to let her Plusle alone for now. During the rest of the fights, she relied on more than just King the Quilava because most of the ice-type Pokémon the Trainers used were part water as well—such as Dewgong. She used Muu-chan and Prince to take down the sea lions Seel and Dewgong and the clam-like Shellder and Cloyster, utilizing Phany and Lyra the Lapras on occasion to include them in the training.

Marina slid back and forth through the gym until she had to leave to take a break and warm back up. When she returned, she had an easier time navigating the sliding maze without being bothered. Upon reaching the other end of the building, a vast ice-based battlefield lay untouched before her—so clean of scuff marks that she could see her face in it. The strip of ice was surrounded by a wide moat of water that snaked underneath it.

"Wow, that's really cool," she said to herself.

Sometime during her observing, the other side of the field was no longer empty. A sophisticated and composed voice filled the area.

"It appears we meet again, Marina."

"Huh?" The girl looked up with a blank look of surprise, and she almost slid on the thin coating of ice underneath her feet as she saw an elegant woman draped in indigo standing across from her. As the woman performed a familiar curtsy, Marina recognized her. "You're—!"

"Good afternoon, Marina," greeted Cilice with a calm smile.

* * *

Roster time!

Marina's Current Pokémon:  
King the Quilava (Male)  
Phany the Donphan (Male)  
Muu-chan the Misdreavus (Female)  
Prince the Espeon (Male)  
Amber the Plusle (Female)  
Lapras (Female)

Available via PC:  
Kenya the Fearow (Male)  
Etc.

Huh, it's half male and half female. Even if you switch Phany with Kenya the Fearow it still ends up that way. lol


	66. Chapter 66: Frosty Fight

Summer off? Free time? No homework or projects? Writing time!

Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 66**  
Frosty Fight

"I figured that I would see you here eventually," Cilice said as she smoothed out the wrinkles on her dress. She looked at the young girl expectantly.

"Um..." Marina looked away for a brief moment as she thought, but she returned the woman's patient gaze energetically. "We met in Ecruteak; you know my brother, right?"

"Indeed. My name is Cilice."

"Oh, Cilice! That was it," she giggled, "I'm sorry, it's just been a long time."

"Yes." Cilice laughed softly. Unlike the previous times Marina had met her, she was not wearing her heavy cloak. Rather, the woman had donned a long, indigo dress decorated with intricate beading and delicate, feathery sleeves. Her smooth arms were bare, and though the temperature in the gym was below freezing, she did not appear bothered by it. Along with her icy-blue hair and a curious pair of short, static wings presumably strapped to her back, she appeared to fit in perfectly with the world of snow and frost around her, like an angel of ice.

"So what are you doing here? Are you the new Gym Leader?" Marina asked.

"New Gym Leader? Heavens no, though I suppose my position is similar," she said with a modest wave. On the other side of the battlefield, the young Trainer tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"Then what do you do?"

"Ever since reopening, this Pokémon Gym has had many, many visitors," Cilice answered her. "The Gym Leader cannot handle the hundreds of challenges he receives every week, and the majority of them are defeated with ease only to return the next day. Therefore, he has hired a substitute Gym Leader that will battle in order to filter out the weaker challengers. I am that Trainer.

If you defeat me in battle, you may proceed to the next room to challenge the real Gym Leader."

"That makes sense! I'm okay with that." Marina carefully avoided any patches of ice as she made her way to her position on the wintry arena. She moved a hand over her belt and the Poké Balls it held. "So how many Pokémon should we use?"

"This will—."

"There is no need for that, Cilice."

As Cilice began to respond to Marina's query, another voice interrupted her from above. Though affected by age, it had a bold quality that assured it was well-heard. The girls looked upwards at the network of catwalks that ran alongside the walls of the gym. Draped in a warm longcoat, an old man with snow-white hair watched over them. He made his way toward the nearest staircase that led to the battlefield. Dropping her composed demeanor, Cilice pivoted in his direction with a look of notable concern.

"Are you well enough to be wandering alone up there? You are—."

"I am fine. Please, I know how to climb stairs."

"Yet you should be resting."

"My leg will have little effect on the battle, I assure you," the man waved away her worries with a gentle flick of his free hand. His sturdy wooden cane clacked as he descended the metal stairs and made his way toward her. She appeared too stubborn to yield even when he stopped in front of her. He made a knowing smile on his wrinkled face. "Hm. Willow is my middle name. Willow is flexible and not easily broken. You know not to worry."

"...Yes. I'm sorry."

"There's no need to be. I know you're just looking out for me."

The proper woman seemed to sigh, but straightened her posture. "Then you have discerned that this girl is worthy of battling you at once?"

"One needs seven badges in order to gain entrance to the Blackthorn City Gym, and this young Trainer has six," he turned to the puzzled girl, who looked down at the collar of her light coat. "That on its own tells of her skill.

"And like many Trainers here, I have been watching her battle; I am quite impressed by her prowess, especially for her age. She would defeat you easily."

"I see," Cilice yielded with a passive nod. "Go ahead then."

The man proceeded to take her place, and Marina could not contain her curiosity any longer. She raised her hand.

"Um...! Who are you? Are you the Gym Leader?"

The adults looked at her with a bit of surprise, and then glanced at one another. The man laughed a bit. Marina felt particularly silly for asking, but tried to hide her embarrassment by laughing along with him.

"Yes," he answered. "My name is Pryce, the Winter Trainer, and I train Ice-type Pokémon. I have been the Gym Leader here for many years."

"For many years? Wait! Didn't the last Gym Leader die? And someone else replaced him? And that's why it took a long time for the Gym to reopen? What about...?" Marina moved her hands about in confusion.

"Is that what they're saying, now?"

"Then it isn't true?"

"He is alive and standing before you, is he not?" Cilice chimed in with a polite smile. "Be careful of rumors."

"Okay." The girl simpered and held her hands behind her. "I will."

_Then again, I guess Morty didn't say much about a new Gym Leader,_ she thought.

"I apologize for keeping my Gym closed for so long, but I had important business that needed to be done," said Pryce. Cilice nodded in quiet agreement. A particularly strong breeze caused his scarf to flicker about for a moment as he went back on topic. "Now, which type of battle would you prefer?"

"What type?" Marina asked. "You mean like three-on-three?"

"Do you plan on participating in the Johto Tournament or in the Pokémon League?"

"Oh. I'm going for the Pokémon League!" she answered with a little jump.

"Good," Pryce said, wearing an amused grin. He pulled out a Poké Ball. "I have three Pokémon, but you can use as many as the six that are on your team."

"Right!"

"Now, I have been with my Pokémon since before you were born. I do not lose easily. I shall demonstrate my power!"

"Well, I'm ready! Let's go Muu-chan!" shouted Marina as she flung her own Poké Ball into the air. Two Pokémon appeared on the field, Misdreavus on her side and a Dewgong on Pryce's. The white sea lion swam without effort in the chilling waters, and Muu-chan regarded it with caution as she hovered about in the air. "Muu-chan, use Thunderbolt!"

"Dodge and then fire Aurora Beam!" Pryce commanded not a moment afterward.

Forming static around her, the little ghost unleashed a bolt of electricity at her opponent, which jumped into the air onto the large slab of ice in the center of the battlefield. The Dewgong fired a colorful, frosty beam as the momentum from its jump sent it sliding back into the water, but not without taking a direct hit from Muu-chan's Thunderbolt. The two exchanged another round of attacks, which collided and tore each other apart in the process. Muu-chan avoided the next Aurora Beam, but managed to strike her opponent once more.

"Now Rest!" ordered Pryce. Dewgong barked in response as it jumped back on the iceberg, curled up, and quickly fell asleep. It moved its mouth as it napped, and its burn wounds from the electricity began to heal.

"Alright, it's sleeping! Keep using Thunderbolt!" Marina said, pointing at the sleeping Pokémon. But the instant Muu-chan began to comply, Dewgong suddenly woke and dived back into the lake to avoid the attack. The girl gasped in surprise. "What? Why did it wake up so suddenly?"

"A Chesto berry," he responded. "Aurora Beam once more, Dewgong!"

"Wha—ah, Muu-chan, dodge it!" Her Misdreavus was unable to obey her belated response and rushed to shake off the frost accumulating in her pink tassels.

_Chesto berries wake up a sleeping Pokémon, I think,_ she guessed with some amazement. _It must have been hiding it in its mouth. That's so clever! It can't do it again, though!_

"Use Confuse Ray!" she ordered. Dewgong flinched and grew dizzy from her Pokémon's sudden flash of light. "Now follow it up with Pain Split!"

"Go back underwater!"

Pryce's Dewgong furiously flailed as its energy was drained away, slipping out of range as soon as it was able to. Muu-chan let out an energized sigh yet kept her distance from the pond.

"Now fire a Thunderbolt into the water!" Marina shouted.

"Muu!" replied her Misdreavus.

"Back onto the ice, Dewgong," Pryce commanded.

The ghost Pokémon charged up static and fired another thunderbolt just as the Dewgong rushed to swim up to the top. But its lack of coordination caused it to smash headfirst into the iceberg. Unable to escape the electricity running through the water, the graceful mermaid-like Pokémon howled before passing out. It rested halfway on the ice, exhausted.

"Dewgong! ...You did well. Return," said the Gym Leader as he recalled it. With a small nod, he put his first Poké Ball away and took out the second.

"Good job, Muu-chan! How are you feeling?" Marina praised.

"Muu," hummed her Pokémon with a friendly glance in her direction. Her Trainer smiled.

"I thought so," she laughed.

"Lapras, go!"

She looked in Pryce's direction. "Lapras?"

As a large figure appeared and the opponent's next Pokémon reared its head high, she couldn't resist taking a step backward. The Gym Leader's words rang true as his Lapras was certainly taller, older and more experienced than Marina's. The sheer difference in height caught her off-guard, and she tried to calm herself as she felt no sense of unusual panic while in its presence. Pryce and Cilice seemed to notice this reaction, as well as Muu-chan tensing up in response to her Trainer.

"Why are you so surprised? You have a Lapras as well," Pryce reasoned with an odd stare.

"Oh, I know—well, it's just—yours is so different from mine!" she stuttered with a forced grin. "I didn't know that they could get taller than that."

"Hm. Ok then. Lapras, Ice Beam."

"Muu-chan, Thunderbolt!"

The two Pokémon exchanged attacks, both landing as the two turned away in pain. Muu-chan was almost sent flying out of the battlefield from the force of Lapras' Ice Beam, but zipped past Marina to the opposite end of the moat from where her opponent was.

"Use Thunderbolt again!"

"Surf, Lapras!"

With a quick intake of breath, Muu-chan again unleashed a bolt of lightning in Lapras' direction. The large sea creature was slow to move and so took the piercing attack, but its movements made the water churn in sever unrest. Lapras then swam as quickly as it could toward her. The water became choppier until a big wave followed and passed by it, swallowing up the little ghost.

"Muu-chan!" called Marina, helplessly looking into the pool.

"Rest!" ordered the Gym Leader, whose Pokémon obeyed at once. It lowered its head slightly and fell asleep.

Marina watched the Lapras in a tense, focused manner in case it too had a Chesto berry. Fortunately, it did not awaken, and moments later Muu-chan rose up shivering from the cold pond with a little splash. "Are you okay, Muu-chan?"

"Mu...Muu!"

"Good, now Pain Split it while it's asleep!"

Her tired Misdreavus swept in and proceeded to light up her necklace and drain energy from her slumbering opponent.

While she was doing this, Pryce shouted, "Sleep Talk, now!"

"Sleep Talk?" Marina blinked in mild confusion. She gasped. "Muu-chan, move away!"

Making a loud grunt, the Lapras suddenly opened its mouth and fired a powerful breath of ice with its eyes completely closed. Muu-chan cried out a screech and flew back, landing hard on the ice beside Marina. The Lapras then continued to bob its head undisturbed.

"Muu-chan!" When she did not receive a response, Marina quickly walked to her Pokémon's side to lightly pet and recall her into her Poké Ball. "You did good. Return!"

_That move allowed Lapras to use a move even when it's sleeping... I completely forgot about that for a moment,_ she thought as she returned to her place and grasped her next Pokémon.

"Go for it, Prince!"

"Efi!" called her Espeon as he posed elegantly on the ice.

"Use Psychic, but keep your distance!"

Prince distorted the air around him as he sent a potent wave of psychic energy right to his opponent, which cringed considerably but remained in a light sleep.

"Sleep Talk!" ordered the Gym Leader. Lapras once again uttered a loud noise before moving forward without warning. Prince leaped away and tried to hold his ground as the massive sea creature crashed into and broke off part of the icy peninsula. However, the impact of its Body Slam technique woke the Pokémon with a grouchy start, leaving the two enemies to stare down one another.

"Psychic, Prince!" Marina shouted.

"Ice Beam!" commanded Pryce simultaneously.

The Pokémon followed orders on instant, their Ice and Psychic-type techniques plowing into one another. Prince skidded and briefly landed in the pool, and his opponent's aim was thrown off track as it unintentionally covered some of the water and added frozen icicles onto the ceiling.

"Ice Beam once more!"

Frantically scrambling back onto the ice, the fox shook off access water only to be coated in a layer of ice from Lapras.

"Psybeam!" Prince's Trainer ordered. Red jewel glistening, Prince broke free and quickly fired of a Psybeam into his opponents face. With a brief, hoarse roar, Lapras turned away and wobbled dizzily before falling unconscious with a great splash. A brief moment of silence followed before the Gym Leader recalled the Pokémon. Marina and Prince both heaved a sigh.

"Cold, huh?" Marina asked, wiping off some water that had sprinkled onto her bare legs. Prince made a mixture of a purr and a growl as he repeatedly shivered in a vain attempt to get all of the ice off of his fur.

"Hmm... You are quite the Trainer. This is my last," Pryce announced from his side of the field.

Marina nodded. "We're ready!"

"Ef," Prince barked softly in response.

"Piloswine!" he called as he tossed the last Poké Ball onto the ice, where a bulky, small mammoth-like Pokémon appeared with a howl.

"A Piloswine?" she repeated as she quickly took out her Pokédex.

"Hail, Piloswine!"

"Wait, wait, wait!" Marina exclaimed.

"There will be no time for that during a major battle," Pryce responded as a large gust of wind descended upon the battlefield. As the brown mammoth continued to summon the wintry air, the falling beads of ice grew in size bit by bit.

"Ohh—Prince, use Psychic quick!" She blindly turned on her Pokédex for a moment to gather the opponent's data before putting it away, shifting her attention back to the battle. Prince landed his mark with ease, causing Piloswine to stumble about haphazardly for a moment, but he was beginning to have a difficult time ignoring the hail pelting him constantly.

_He's not going to retreat no matter what,_ she thought. _Got no choice but to deal as much damage as we can!_

"Again, Prince!"

Her Espeon fired off yet another Psychic-type blast, but the hail and wintry weather became so thick that the attack veered off course and grazed the snow-covered fur on the mammoth Pokémon's back.

"It missed!" Marina gasped, trying to protect her eyes from the blistering winds. "Use Swift, Prince!"

"Blizzard, Piloswine," she barely managed to hear Pryce order. The gusts turned into gales, and everything turned white as Marina did her best to brace the intense cold. When it calmed, the entire pond was frozen over. Her Espeon had toppled over, a considerable amount of snow accumulating over him.

"It's okay, Prince. Good job! Return!" She recalled him, and she was sure to hold the ball close before clipping it back to her belt.

_It's an easy choice who's next,_ she thought and grabbed King's Poké Ball.

"Go, King! Let's finish this!"

"Magu!" he excitedly barked and ignited his flames, which tenaciously remained even in the wintry winds.

"Lava Plume!"

"Mud Bomb," Pryce responded.

The vivacious Quilava easily bounded out of the way of the glob of dirt his opponent hurled, shooting out a flurry of fireballs that landed on and around the Piloswine. The fire burned holes in the ice, which began to crack under the weight of the mammoth Pokémon. It scuttled away from the unstable surface and heaved a loud, aggressive grunt at King, who barked back in return.

"Take Down, Piloswine!"

"King, use Flame Wheel!"

Surrounding himself in fire, he darted toward his opponent barreling toward him. The flames left a trail of polished ice as the two headstrong Pokémon crashed into each other. But Piloswine continued pushing forward without any effort, thrusting King into a wall of uneven ice that had been left behind by Lapras. He cried out and flailed, but was unable pry himself free.

"Lava Plume once more, King!" Marina quickly ordered.

Before Pryce could give another command of his own, the Quilava's flames completely enveloped Piloswine, which swayed and fell over on his side with a tired cry. The blizzard-like winds finally died down, and Marina smiled in satisfaction as the last Pokémon disappeared from the battlefield. King tenderly stretched before bulleting toward Marina, jumping into her arms as she knelt.

"Magu!" he happily cooed as she petted him.

"Great job, King! Geez, you're so warm," she said, hugging the Fire-type tightly. "I'm freezing!"

"Magu, maguma!"

"That's badge number seven, though. Can you imagine how quickly we've gotten this far?"

"Rashi!" King responded, causing his Trainer to giggle in delight. She looked up to see Pryce approaching, and she almost disdainfully pulled away from her Pokémon's warm embrace as she faced him. Cilice followed after the Gym Leader, seeming satisfied yet not quite paying attention, deep in her thoughts.

"You did not leave me disappointed," Pryce said. "I am happy that such talented Trainers come to see me. You are worthy of this Glacier Badge." The old man seemed to be smiling almost as much as she was, even as he held out the Gym Badge for her to take. It resembled a snowflake fit in the shape of a hexagon. Marina took it from his gloved hand, standing back to bow deeply.

"Thank you! That was a fun battle," she said. "You had a lot of tricks up your sleeve!"

"Hm." Pryce made a pleasant hum of gratitude. "Could you return later today?"

"Sure, why?" asked Marina as she pinned the Glacier Badge to her jacket, the pin shining brilliantly along with the others.

"I would like to talk to you about your Pokémon," he told her, "Although you treasure them, it seems you don't see eye to eye with some of them. I would like to help you with that, if you would allow it."

"What?" Uncertain, she asked, "Then, what about now?"

"Look behind you," Cilice responded coolly, "It appears as though your battle has inspired some of the Trainers here."

The girl turned, and as she did so faced a pack of various Pokémon Trainers—many of whom clapped in response to her victory. Feeling a little overwhelmed, she giggled and quickly bowed in response to the attention. She glanced back at the Gym Leader and his elegant assistant with a smile.

"Okay then, I'll stop by again this evening. Bye!"

"I suggest visiting around closing time," said Cilice with a nod. "Farewell."

Marina waved and began walking, almost tripping over the ice as she did so. After checking to make sure King was following her, she wove through a small crowd of people as they headed for the exit of the gym—with a new badge in tow.


	67. Chapter 67: Disconnect

Boom! Another update.

A reminder: progress for my stories can be seen at the bottom of my profile. I wouldn't suggest checking every day, maybe weekly, when I'm updating more often like I am now. Anyone that's been following me for a while knows that I tend to fall into a hiatus every so often.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 67  
**Disconnect

Marina spent the next few hours uncharacteristically doing nothing. It was not very warm outside, and she had enough of the cold from the freezing gym for the moment—as did her tired Pokémon. After routinely healing and generally caring for them, she went back to her room to snuggle in the warm blankets of her bed. Growing bored by herself, she sent out all her smaller team members and turned into the radio on her PokéGear. There was a program about interesting things in Johto's cities and towns, but her thoughts drowned it out for the most part as she pondered.

"The Gym Leader said that I didn't 'see eye to eye' with you guys," she said, petting a sleeping Amber beside her. "What'd you think he was talking about? That I didn't understand you?"

"Efi?"

"Magu."

The girl turned her head toward Prince and then King, the latter whom had stretched himself completely across the bed like an animal rug. He seemed not to care as he kept his eyes shut, although he twitched his ears to show he was listening. Her Espeon, who was neatly curled up by her pillow, lifted his head and looked at her curiously.

"Well, I guess I _can't_ technically understand you anymore since we don't have that collar anymore. It didn't work for anyone except King and Muu-chan, though. Sorta. But I don't think that's what he meant."

Prince closed his eyes and purred serenely as she went to scratch behind his long ears. She grinned.

"I mean, we get along great, right? And I love you all so much; we've been through a lot together and it hasn't even been a year yet."

"Efiii..." He rubbed against her hand in mutual agreement. Marina looked up at the window spilling yellow-orange light onto the walls and ceiling. The radio played a catchy jingle before a loud and excited announcer began talking.

"_Announcing the top three in Mahogany Town! Number three is...ta-da! The fire lookout points! They learned their lesson from the fire that happened in nearby Ecruteak City, and constructed fire lookout points, which ended up as number three on our list!"_

"Oh, I didn't even notice those."

"Muu."

Marina turned her head to the other side of the bed, where her Misdreavus sleepily slipped out of the bed sheets and hovered over to her.

"You and I didn't get along for a little while, but we're good friends now, aren't we?"

"Muu," hummed Muu-chan and huddled close. Marina giggled and returned the gesture with a hug.

A click resounded, and everyone turned to see a female Pokémon Trainer open the door. She stopped for a moment in surprise of all the staring Pokémon, but greeted Marina as she headed for the bed on the opposite side of the room.

"Hey, kid."

"Good evening!"

"You relaxing after that Gym Battle today?" the Trainer, her roommate, asked her. She set her bag on the floor and let out a deep sigh as she sat down.

"Yup!"

"They're so calm," she commented as she observed the resting animals. "My Pokémon would be bouncing off the walls if I let out that many of them together. It'd be a nightmare."

"Yeah, mine would be more energetic too if they weren't so tired, especially this guy," Marina replied perkily as she ruffled the fur on King's head. He grunted, but rolled over belly-up with a lazy, content look on his face. They laughed.

"So is the Gym closed now?" asked Marina.

"Mm-hmm. They just closed up for the day."

"Alrighty then!" Stretching her arms, she sat up and got on her feet. Amber squeaked and awoke with a start, but calmed once Marina leaned over to pet her. She grabbed her belt and thought for a moment, turning to the other girl. "I'll back, um, whenever."

"Well, okay," the teenage Trainer said and laid back in her own bed. "Have fun! I'm going to take a nap."

"Okay, have a nice nap!" After recalling her Pokémon, Marina slipped on her shoes and headed for the door.

* * *

Five minutes later, she stood before the Mahogany Gym once again. Having grabbed a hot bottle of milk from the Pokémon Center's cafeteria, she drank it and held the beverage close. She pulled the door's handle and went inside. Once filled and bustling with Trainers, the sudden emptiness brought a different kind of chill down Marina's spine. At least, until she saw the figures of Pryce and Cilice near the entrance. Quietly relieved, she made her way to where they were.

"Good evening!" Marina greeted them merrily.

"Good evening," Cilice mirrored with a polite curtsy.

"Hello again." The Gym Leader accompanied his greeting with a nod. "I'm glad you could make it."

The group began climbing the metal staircase onto the catwalks. Cilice walked ahead of them, the realistic-looking wings still appearing beautiful on her back. After admiring them for a moment, Marina looked over the great icy room as their noisy footsteps clacked with each step.

"So, about my Pokémon," she began. "I don't really understand what you meant."

"Have you been worrying over it?" asked Pryce. Though he was the one walking with a cane, he kept slightly ahead of her.

"I've been thinking about it a bit."

"Then what do you think?"

"Well...I think I take care of them really well," she answered and shrugged.

"There's no doubt about that. Most of them look healthy, happy and well-behaved, and they respond to your energy very well. You almost pamper them."

"What is it, then?"

Pryce looked the young girl in the eyes. His gaze was intense yet gentle. "As you might know, a strong bond between Trainer and Pokémon is what separates an average Trainer and an expert. You told me that you wished to challenge the Pokémon League. The Elite Four are powerful Trainers with equally as powerful Pokémon. If you and your Pokémon are lacking, you will lose to them no matter how strong you think you are."

"The Elite Four...?" Marina glanced down at her badges.

"I am aware of what had occurred at the Lake of Rage this past week. It seems that Team Rocket had snuck into my town during while I was away for many months," he said and shook his head. "But do you know who it was that drove them away?"

"Mm hm! Lance!" she answered quickly. "He's the Champion!"

_And I guess me, too,_ her thoughts added with a bit of pride.

"It was him, yes," the old man said with a little laugh in response to her exclamation. "I trust you've seen him battle?"

"Yeah! The way he was with his Dragonite," she briefly looked away in thought. She remembered watching Lance's incredible fight against the red Gyarados, and then the battle they wrought in Team Rocket's secret headquarters underneath the souvenir shop. "They worked together really well. It was kind of like, I don't know—like they were synced?"

"Exactly," Pryce responded. "Anyone has the potential to form such a bond. It needs time to mature, but once you settle on a team, you will be with your Pokémon for many years.

"However, in your case, this bond is not shared with all of your Pokémon. There are conflicts driving you apart. This is what I am concerned about."

"Conflicts? With who? It's my Lapras, isn't it?" she asked and uncorked her milk bottle to take a drink.

"Yes. Your Lapras as well as your Plusle," Pryce answered. Marina stopped walking and covered her mouth as she almost spit out her milk.

"What? Amber? Why? She adores me! And she clings to me so much half the time," she said quickly.

"Your Plusle is a passive Pokémon," stated Cilice and looked over her shoulder. The young girl returned the gaze with a confused, blank look on her face.

"Passive?"

"It means that she does not like to battle."

"Doesn't like to... battle?" Dumbfounded, Marina appeared almost distraught in her disbelief. She fetched Amber's Poké Ball and looked back up at them. "But—I thought that _all _Pokémon loved it! It's in their nature! There are Pokémon that really don't like to battle?"

"Some wild Pokémon do it not because they have a passion for it, but because they must in order to survive," Cilice explained and briefly went to fix her icy-blue bangs. "That Plusle appears young. Did you raise her yourself? Was yesterday the first time she has had to battle?"

Marina nodded to both questions. "But she's watched my other Pokémon battle all the time," she reasoned. "She even did some practice exercises with my team. I mean, it was nothing serious, just a lot of running around, so I was thinking: maybe she wasn't ready for the Gym yet?"

Pryce shifted a bit as he contemplated her answer. He tapped his cane, quietly crushing the ice underneath it.

"Hm. From what I have seen... Because it never had to truly fight for itself, it fears battling, and has no desire to start anytime soon. Forcing it now will only bring discourse between the two of you, as you may have already noticed."

"I suppose," said Cilice and delicately crossed her arms, "it could adjust to a strictly supportive role, but at this point that seems unlikely."

"Indeed. It is significantly less experienced than the rest of your partners, so the battles you are waging now are too harsh for it to endure itself."

"But...Can I do anything about it? Can I fix it?" Marina asked them.

_Maybe I didn't raise her right,_ the girl speculated.

"'Fix' is not the proper word; she is not broken," Cilice explained away the thought. "It is a merely part of her personality. At that age, a Pokémon will have grown enough to decide such things rationally. Do you understand?"

"Yeah, I think...Then what do I do?" Marina leaned over the railing and looked over the arena. She gripped the cold ball in her hand.

She pondered for a little while. _I can't carry around seven Pokémon with me, and having one less Pokémon will make challenging the Elite Four harder. But storing her in the PC just because she can't battle feels weird. Hmm..._

"Give it some thought," Pryce advised her. "Consider her feelings before putting her against another Pokémon."

"I'm not going to force her to battle again, that's for sure," she said, looking at him with a forced grin. "Although I don't really like to say it."

"Yes, I understand. I appreciate your honesty."

They descended the next flight of stairs leading to the arena where Marina had fought and won the Glacier Badge. Bringing about a new air of energy, Pryce held his head high and tapped the floor with his cane again. He turned to her.

"Now let's move onto the next matter at hand! Your Lapras... It concerns me the most. I'd like to see it up close, if you wouldn't mind sending it out now."

"Oh. Sure, okay," Marina replied with a nod.

She put away Amber's ball and retrieved Lapras's unique azure one from her belt. Enlarging the sphere, she tossed it onto the ice portion of the pool. They watched as her Transport Pokémon appeared in the waters before them. Cautious and slightly reticent, she turned to the three humans after discerning that there were no Pokémon around to fight. Marina frowned and waved for her to approach.

"Come closer, Lapras," she said. Her Pokémon obeyed without second question.

"You refer to it so sternly," Pryce commented almost immediately.

"Well, that's just kind of the best way she responds to orders."

"Hm. Is this the only Pokémon you haven't nicknamed?"

"...Now that I think of it," Marina replied and looked up as she spoke. "I tried to name her, but she never listened when I called her anything else." The man in the blue longcoat walked toward the edge of the pool, and she grew nervous as he lifted his hand. Just as he placed it on Lapras' head, the Pokémon eyed him defensively and jerked away.

"Be careful!" Marina quickly said. "She's kind of..."

"Hm," he hummed again. He seemed completely unconcerned, and she could not understand how he could be so calm. "How did you catch her?"

Marina's lips twisted a bit as she took in his question. Her mind traced through the fuzzy memories she kept locked away. Deciding to avoid the complicated parts—or rather, the unbelievable ones—she cut straight to the point.

"She attacked me. It happened so quickly that I didn't know what was happening at the time... But somehow, I managed to catch her without getting hurt."

Cilice furrowed her brow in deep thought, and Pryce kept his back turned as he focused his gaze on the distant sea creature before him. He sighed heavily, however.

"I see. I'm sorry you had to go through that," he said.

The girl did not reply at first. _Be honest,_ she told herself as she recalled Silver's words from his visit at the Ecruteak Dance Theater.

"Lapras always had this kind of dark aura about her," she explained. "I can't explain it. I've always been kind of scared to get too close. She listens to me pretty well, at least, but..."

"She seems to have been abused by her past owner," Pryce told her after another failed attempt to touch Lapras. Suspicious of him now, the Pokémon swam backward out of his reach. He made an almost pained face of sympathy.

"Abused?"

"Lapras are gentle creatures by nature. I know. For one to become so aggressive and evasive toward others, she must have experienced some terrible treatment."

_I guess it makes sense why I found her by herself at the lake,_ she reflected and frowned. _She wasn't wild after all. I can't believe it never crossed my mind. _

"That's so cruel. Who would do something like that?" she sadly wondered.

"Unfortunately, it is something that happens." Cilice turned to her and asked, "Has your Lapras changed at all since she has been in your care?"

The blue-haired girl observed her Pokémon closely. Just by looking at her, Marina could feel a small part of herself that sensed and feared something so dark about her Lapras—something she could never quite identify. But as she thought, she became aware of just how much lighter it felt. Thinner, as though the negativity around her had evaporated some over the past four months. She considered how well-behaved Lapras was when she had taken her across Lake Alph in December. Back then she hadn't noticed it—she was just concerned about making it across safely—but her Pokémon seemed to almost enjoy the ride. Lapras had mellowed out immensely from the first days Marina had her; that was for sure.

"Yeah. I think she's gotten better," Marina replied. "I mean, nicer."

"Then I'd like for you to try bonding with your Lapras," Pryce requested. He faced Marina with a more gentle stare. "If her condition has improved, and she is opening her heart up to you, then maybe you are the one holding the both of you back. Do you think you can do it?"

"I can try." Marina carefully walked over by his side and gestured her Pokémon once again. "Come here, Lapras. It's okay. He won't do anything."

Though hesitant, her Lapras did as she was told and slowly swam toward them, but kept mostly near Marina's side.

"She definitely trusts you more," Pryce mused.

Nervously, she raised her hand. But when Lapras flinched so did she; and Marina quickly withdrew her arm. Tense and just as hesitant as her Pokémon, she stood rooted in place for a moment before turning to the Gym Leader. Reading the situation, he was able to advise her at once.

"Don't show fear. It will make your Lapras anxious, which in turn makes you anxious. A Pokémon looks to the Trainer to lead and inform it of how it should respond in all situations. Relax for a moment."

"Um, okay." Listening to his words, Marina took a long, deep breath. She loosened her muscles and was surprised at how much she had been bracing herself.

"Good. Now try again."

She faced Lapras. Even though she had loosened up some, Marina opted not to touch her. Instead, she thought of an alternative way to get closer to her troubled Pokémon without startling either of them. She looked at the milk bottle in her hand.

"Here, Lapras," she said. Pulling out the cork that sealed the top, she offered it as calmly as she could with a smile. "Try some of this. It's Moo Moo Milk. I love it a lot, so... maybe you will too!"

Lapras stared down the bottle for a few moments, as though trying to figure out what Marina wanted her to do. She lowered her head a bit, sniffing and prodding it. Sliding her red eyes toward her Trainer, who brightened her smile a bit as they made eye contact, the creature looked back at the glass container. With a slight nibble at first, Lapras bit the end of the bottle. Marina tilted it and giggled slightly as her Pokémon made a soothing hum in approval.

"It's—It's good isn't it?"

Making another hum in reply, Lapras pulled back and lifted her head. Marina stepped forward in a sudden panic as the bottle was taken from her hands.

"H-Hold on, give that back," she said as she reached for it. "I can't—!"

Her foot slipped off the edge of the pool. She heard Pryce call for her, but his voice was muffled by her scream of surprise. Intense, shocking, numbing cold overtook her as she fell into the water. The impact of the freezing temperature hit her with such force that it paralyzed her, and she closed her eyes tightly as they burned. Her hearing dulled, she heard a soft splash followed by a larger one. Marina did her best to swim upward, but she did not know how far she was from the surface.

Her outstretched arm was gripped by a firm row of teeth. Unable to see anything but darkness, Marina gasped and choked on water as her instincts screamed in discomfort. Her memories flooded through her thoughts, and she grew frightened and confused. A strong set of jaws had clamped onto her arm so tightly that it was painful, and it had dragged her into the water...

_Th-This is just like—!_

Marina flailed, grabbing and tugging away from the creature that refused to yield. As she was flung into the freezing air, she kicked about and shouted.

"No! Let go! Let _go!_"

"It's alright!"

"Marina, calm yourself!"

The terrified, blue-haired girl froze stiff as she heard the voices of Pryce and Cilice. Realizing that there was no danger, she looked around as she tried to figure what happened. Of all things, she first noticed the milk bottle floating in the water. Seconds later, her free hand slipped as her arm was finally released. She dropped and landed on concrete, shivering and dripping wet. Her gaze rose up to her perturbed but neutral Lapras, and Marina looked back downward. Trembling from the cold, she took in a breath of air in uneasy relief. She could hear the adults by her side, especially Cilice, who knelt down and placed a comforting hand on her back.

"It is fine, you are not in danger," she told her. "Your Lapras pulled you out of the water as soon as you fell in."

"S-Sorry," Marina responded and coughed, "I just panicked." She felt her turtleneck shirt that covered her throat. Her choker tightened for the first time in months, but it loosened almost at once. Even as time passed, it did not do anything else—and for the time being, she decided that it was just her imagination for simplicity's sake.

Pryce left the room for a few minutes to retrieve a warm towel, which she took with gratitude. She held it tight; she was uncomfortable but not quite able wave away their concern.

"I think that's all for today," Pryce said. "It wouldn't be good for your health to stay any longer."

"I think so as well," Cilice agreed. She helped Marina stand on her feet. "You have made an honest effort for the better today."

"Pokémon have many experiences in their lives, just like we do. Your Lapras—and I, too, have seen and suffered much in our lives," Pyce told the girl with a look of empathy and went to pat her shoulder. "But if you have a strong will, I know you will overcome all life's obstacles."

Marina nodded. She looked at her Lapras, who stared back the moment she noticed her gaze, and pulled out the Pokémon's ball.

"Thanks for helping me, Lapras," Marina said with a smile. "I'm sorry I yelled at you. That was my fault."

The sea creature uttered a small sound in reply. Though a part of her dearly wanted to try petting her as a part of her apology, Marina recalled Lapras into her Poké Ball.

Cilice kindly offered to walk with her back to the Pokémon Center, and Marina said farewell to the Gym Leader as they proceeded to leave the building. They were silent for most of the way, and she was very patient when Marina wanted to wait in the lukewarm night for her to dry off some more before entering the Pokémon Center.

The glow of the lobby shone through the glass doors. Marina looked on inside and then back at Cilice. The woman's short wings glittered, as though they too were made of ice. After a little while longer, Marina attempted to dry herself with the towel one last time before handing it back to her.

"If you wish to discuss what happened at the Ruins of Alph," Cilice said, breaking their silence, "I would like to chat with you. However, I understand if you would rather move on to Blackthorn City."

"It's ok. I'm so sorry I freaked out back there," Marina said with a bow.

"Do not fret, it is fine. Goodnight, Marina. Rest well."

"Thanks. Goodnight, um, Cilice!"

Laughing in her own tender way, the lady made a small wave as she elegantly turned and began to stroll back to the Pokémon Gym. Marina watched her for a little while, but her body shivered to remind her to go inside. She felt for the Poké Balls on her belt before stepping through the automatic doors.

But as she walked, she stopped suddenly.

_Wait a minute,_ she thought with alarm and confusion, _I never mentioned that I caught Lapras at the Ruins of Alph._

Marina quickly turned around and rushed outside, but Cilice had already disappeared from sight. Puzzled, she set the matter aside and went back in.

When she entered her room, her roommate was sleeping deeply. But being beyond tired, she was happy to take a soothing, hot shower and go to bed without conversation. Her mind wandered restlessly over what had happened and what Cilice told her. Just before she fell asleep, Marina hoped that her strange dreams would not return.


	68. Chapter 68: The Seal

I went through some crazy stuff to get this up. Firstly, my word processor messed up on me after I finished writing. Had to re-write the first part of the flashback entirely.  
Then, I decided to finish writing out the flashback because I originally cut most of it in the first draft. It just didn't feel right leaving out the action as I tend to do because I get lazy and too focused on length rather than story.

And because of that, I had to bump a huge chunk of this original chapter over to the next, all as a chapter of its own. It's confusing, and I ended up having Chapter 69 completed before 68 was.

_But_ I'm glad it turned out fine and that I'm actually ahead. lol

Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 68**  
The Seal

Cilice had a few life-threatening experiences in her life, but there was a particular time where she recklessly and intentionally threw herself into one.

It was only a couple of weeks ago when it happened. She felt as though it never occurred in the first place, because going about her daily life without speaking a word of it felt incredibly jarring. But she still remembered it vividly—especially in her dreams...

Cilice narrowed her eyes as strong, salty winds carried her adrift above the sea. She searched the area, behind and above her, determined not to allow anything to catch her by surprise. Tension stiffened the rest of her body, and the humid air made her furthermore uncomfortable. Below her, the Mahogany Gym Leader was riding his loyal Lapras, wearing a hard look of concentration. The elderly man had to do away with his normal winter clothing once their search took them to the warm islands south of Kanto. He wore his coat, however, as the wind made the temperature unreliably chilly.

The two traveled for a long while, more than Cilice ever had to do manually. Her back ached, and her skin was beginning to sting in the setting sun, but she ignored it the best that she could.

They were reaching the end of the Sevii Islands; the last inhabited land mass trailed behind them in the horizon, and now there were only plots of sand and grass so small that they would only appear as dots on a map. She wondered how much further they would be able to continue. They were still recovering from the last encounter, and she doubted that they would be able to reach the Orange Archipelago before running out of stamina.

But they had to continue. She could not see it yet, but they were hot on the creature's trail. The chase had to end sometime.

This hunt was not without reason, not at all. It was relevant to Cilice's early life, and she tenaciously sought to take vengeance for the ones brought down by the monster's hands.

Her great ice-colored wings beat and glided in the breeze. As unbelievable as it would seem, they were very much real—a gift of the highest gratitude. Along with near-eternal youth and special Ice-type abilities, her wings were a result of the connection bestowed upon her. These were the wings of an Articuno, whose blood coursed through Cilce's veins. And because of it, she had lived for many years. She was actually Pryce's elder—although he was more wise and level-headed than her at times.

But because of the beast that she sought at this moment, she was certain that she was the only one of her kind left—with the exception of a certain young Trainer.

After about ten minutes, they approached a curious island bordered partially by sharp rocks. From her position in the sky, Cilice noticed that it was in the shape of a perfect triangle. It was covered with a layer of worn concrete, perhaps the old foundation for a lighthouse that was never built.

A reddish-orange figure appeared on the landmass, and her heart raced immediately.

"I see it! On the island!" she called to Pryce. Cilice swept down, accelerating until she reached land, where she dropped onto the stone with a solid clack of her heels.

The creature rotated its head in her direction, its strange white irises locking with her burgundy ones. Unnaturally thin, it turned away and dashed at breakneck speed. A wall of ice sprouted in the direction it headed, and it stopped effortlessly. Pryce arrived with his Pokémon, more than one as he called them forth on his corner of the uncharted island.

"No running!" Cilice shouted, her voice hoarse with fatigue.

It did not move or even look in their direction, so still that it appeared immobile.

The woman unsheathed an intricate katana that was strapped to her hip, and with one hand free, plucked feathers from her great wings. The icy feathers gave off an otherworldly power in-between her fingers.

"Let us finish this!" she bellowed. "Deoxys!"

Pryce commanded his Ice-type companions to attack, and the once-peaceful island erupted in violence. Jets of water, gales of snow, and endless streams of aurora-laden ice were fired in the orange creature's direction. In the face of the barrage, it dodged one attack after another without anger or fear even as Pryce's Pokémon surrounded it.

Deoxys twitched unnaturally, and its body began to mutate. It grew mass within seconds, transforming into a larger form of itself that was covered completely in impenetrable armor. For the time that they continued the onslaught, it endured the attacks. When they temporarily stopped to recover their strength, Deoxys shrugged off the sheets of ice on its bulky figure. Not a scratch was on it.

In a flash, it took to the sky again and shrunk into another thin form. Sharpening its tentacles and sprouting three horns on its head, it made a crackled call and rashly slashed at the other Pokémon. Not a one was out of reach of its extendable arms, and it whipped aside a Dewgong that dared to attempt a straightforward tackle. Pained cries resounded in the area as its enemies were pummeled onto the asphalt without a chance to recover.

But Deoxys' rampage was cut short as two of its four appendages was sliced away from its body. They flopped about on the ground, but it paid them no mind as it regenerated new ones with ease. The creature located the source of its inconvenience: Cilice, who stood her ground with her cobalt sword in both hands.

With bared teeth, Cilice charged. Deoxys zipped out of her way even as she swung at it again, and the woman growled in frustration as she failed to strike it down. It continued evading her, occasionally smacking down any Pokémon that stood back up. It spun and reeled back to strike her. She crouched and jumped, her wings taking her into the air above it. She opened her hand that held a collection of her feathers, aiming her palm below.

"Hah!" she shouted. In response to her voice, they shimmered brilliantly and dropped like stones. Deoxys flailed about as they jabbed into its body and burst with the deafening sound of firecrackers.

In a desperate motion, it unleashed all its arms up aimlessly in her direction. She darted out of the way, but gasped as she felt two of them wrap around her shoulders from behind. The humanoid creature's remaining needle sharp appendages drew close and jabbed through her feathers. Intense pain shot through her nerves, and Cilice cried out in a defenseless shriek. As if it had not been enough, Deoxys pulled them back, raised them above her, and struck her wings. They made a sickly cracking sound, and Deoxys released her as she dropped face-first onto the concrete. She lied still for a second, frozen in shock.

Cilice closed her eyes tight as she fought the numbing pain, but could not rise to her feet from the weight of her limp wings pushing her into the ground. Her nails scraped the ground as she clenched her fists. She glared up at her most hated enemy, which stood over her without expression. It returned the stare, unmoving.

Deoxys' purple jewel shimmered, and it turned and changed forms as it avoided an Ice Beam by a split second. A grinding roar came from Pryce's Lapras, whose Trainer rushed to her side. His Pokémon gathered around in front of them in a protective manner.

"Begin attacking once more! Piloswine, Icy Wind and slow it down!" he ordered. Pryce knelt and took her hand, which she had held out for him to help her up. Any motion she made that was not gentle caused her to whimper, and she got to her knees before she was unable to endure it any longer. The furious fighting almost drowned him out while he steadied her balance. "Easy, Cilice. Do not force yourself."

"I am fine," she breathed weakly. "It is just... the wings."

"Can you still use your feathers?"

"Yes... My arms are still good."

"Then I will have my Pokémon distract it. You prepare a seal."

"Seal...? ...No. No!" said Cilice in wild disagreement. "We are so close!"

"We're outmatched. We have not even been able to lay a dent in it in every battle we have fought against it," Pryce reasoned and threw out his hand toward Deoxys. The Pokémon had transmuted into its defensive form, shrugging off the assaults his Ice-type partners threw at it. It approached slowly, its thick arms protecting its eyes as it walked.

"This island is deserted, and it is not running from us now. I know you can only do it once; this is the perfect opportunity."

"It deserves... It deserves death!" she proclaimed. "Nothing less!"

Under the strain of the situation, the normally peaceful man was in a near rage. He turned back to the ongoing fight. "I will not let you do that! You are not even certain what happened when it supposedly went berserk."

"I am almost _certain_ what happened, but I _know_ that it murdered everyone in its wake that tried to stop it from doing any more horrid deeds!"

"That is because they attacked it first, just as we did. Am I wrong?" Cilice gritted her teeth in distress, unable to answer. "So if we continue with this, it will certainly kill us as well! Unless you wish to run and leave this unfinished, then please, you should lock it away while you can!"

She turned away, shaking in pain, grief and anger. The sound of Pokémon cries alerted her, and she looked over her shoulder.

Deoxys had changed back to its offensive form, speeding through and knocking out their line of defense with its long appendages spread wide. Time seemed to slow down, and Cilice was helpless as it took Pryce down in its wake. A violent wind struck her when its arms whistled centimeters from her face.

"Pryce!" she called out. The fallen man stayed where he rested, unmoving. Her breath nearly ceased until she saw that his had not stopped permanently.

Deoxys flew up into the air and landed dead center onto the island. It remained still, taking in the chill of the salty wind as it recovered its energy.

Its mediation was torn away from it as the remains of a broken blade—layered in bright feathers—stabbed through its leg and pinned into the ground. Searching the various conscious Pokémon that snarled furiously at it, Deoxys reacted in what seemed like surprise.

The battle-torn woman rose to her feet. Her broken wings were drenched in a deep coat of blood, and her furious red-violent eyes paralleled this as she glared at Deoxys through her icy-blue bangs. She reached behind her with both her hands, ripping out handfuls of feathers in one sudden motion. Appearing a shade of purple from the crimson color that stained them, they glittered and hummed in her tight grip.

"Everyone," she said, "Hold it down for me."

The Pokémon that could travel by land rushed at Deoxys, which twisted and turned as it attempted to smack them away. But they fought through it and continued onward, steadfast with shrill battle cries. They crowded around, grabbing it wherever they could fasten their jaws. Deoxys struggled and looked about as a rain of feathers showered down upon it. Cilice retrieved more and sent them forward, the power within them enough to propel themselves with the speed of lightning. She moved and laid them out in the shape of a triangle around Deoxys. Its bright red-orange figure became more and more obscured, and its extended arms were ripped apart as the feathers formed a cramped barrier of unbreakable, potent energy.

Her breathing heavy, Cilice dashed toward it. The Seel, Dewgong, Piloswine, and other Pokémon of Pryce's receded out of her way. With a final cluster of feathers in hand, she reached the glowing wall and placed them with a forceful smack. The very depths of her eyes sparked, and she pressed hard against the barrier.

There was the sound of crackling ice and a last shout from the irregular creature within. The air around it seemed to be sucked into it before the pyramid of blue feathers melted into a smooth, grey, and almost metal-like substance.

Silence returned to the abandoned island. As if they could not believe that the danger had passed—or was at least restrained, she and the tense Pokémon stayed as they were for a time, surrounded by ice, cracked and broken concrete, and the remaining unused feathers that were swept away in the ocean breeze.

Falling away from the block that was Deoxys' inescapable prison, Cilice collapsed weakly to her knees. She turned to Pryce, who had awoken in a daze and used his arms to support his weight. He nodded, she did in return, and they shared an exhausted sigh.

It was over.

* * *

Cilice opened her eyes with a start. The Mahogany Gym was quiet, which meant it was morning. She rested in the corner of the Gym Leader's battlefield, a peaceful place where mist cascaded around the solid-ice arena. Above the Leader's side was a plaque with the likeness of the Glacier Badge.

She rose from her lying position, allowing the plum-colored cloak covering her to slip onto her lap. She folded it neatly and slowly stood on her feet. As she stretched, she reached over her shoulder with a gentle touch, on her back where her wings still stayed. They were short—far shorter than they had been a few weeks ago. The immense lack of feathers felt unusual; she felt much lighter and more of a breeze on her back. The change was comparable to getting a haircut.

Cilice took another moment to take in the current quiet and serenity. In an attempt to wake her drowsy mind, she reflected as she normally would.

"Perhaps I should have said more to the girl," she said with a thoughtful hand resting over her lips.

The other day—while the Mahogany Gym was closed after having just reopened, and while Team Rocket was being chased out of town by the Elite Four's Champion—she had gone out of her way for a meeting with Suicune at the base of Mt. Mortar. Much like her past meeting with Entei, they were to discuss important matters such as the fate of Deoxys, whom Cilice had initiated an all-out hunt for three months prior. Pryce insisted that he went with her, having been directly involved in the event, and she yielded to the request.

However, Suicune didn't show. A Trainer must have been tailing it. This was not uncommon, for humans could be very tenacious.

Cilice felt some frustration; she was too busy and did not know when she would be able to get away from work again. She had questions too, but they would have to go unanswered. There was little she could do about it, and she decided to go about her routine with a keen eye until she could get in contact with another Legendary Beast.

She heard shouting coming from the main room. Had the Gym already opened? It felt earlier than that. When walking toward the source of the noise, she made a sigh of light vexation.

A boy with long crimson hair stomped away from Pryce, who seemed to watch after him with a similar expression to hers. She wished that the sight wasn't so typical.

"He is early today. That child is stubborn," she commented as she walked over to Pryce, who glanced at her briefly.

"Yes. He seems to visit now simply to take advantage of your lack of skill in battle. Hmph," he said with distaste. "I wasn't about to let him have that pleasure."

"He certainly did not seem to like it."

"Of course. I made quick work of him in a three-on-three battle. Ah...I do feel bad for his Pokémon."

"Hm."

It was very fortunate that the boy had been stripped of his link with Entei. But had he been in Marina's situation, Cilice was sure that the Legendary Beasts would have taken it from him anyway the moment they discovered, in the three years they slumbered, what he had become. On the other hand, the girl was harmless, innocent, and in a different set of circumstances that made anyone who knew them inquisitive. Cilice wondered how well Silver got along with Marina, considering they met by mere chance.

"They are so different," she whispered, grinning at the corner of her mouth.

"What was that, now?"

"Forgive me, I was thinking out loud."

"I see." As Silver's silhouette continued to grow further away from them, since the boy was navigating the maze in order to take his exit, Pryce turned his attention away from him and back to her. "You seemed restless when I checked on you. Did you have that dream again?"

"...Yes. It seems that even while I rest, I cannot stop thinking about what happened."

"Try not to worry so much. It was the right thing, what we did."

She did not respond. A moment passed, and Pryce spoke again. "Deoxys is an unusually strong Pokémon, but it was actually very passive; it did not attack us unless we attacked it first. I had no intention in allowing you to kill it."

"You do not _know_ how quickly it turns to murder," Cilice sharply said. Her venting anger did not bother Pryce; he understood her feelings very well. But he stood firmly with his opinion on the matter.

"Are you still blind with revenge, Cilice? We couldn't even damage it. Falling victim to its self-defense will not bring back the lives lost. What is important is that we have prevented it from hurting anyone else."

She eyed his weaker leg, which required him to use a cane wherever he walked. He was lucky that Deoxys did not do more damage, but it still brought her some guilt.

"...Even now, I disagree. I would rather it vanish from existence completely."

"I am aware of that. But the sailors of the Sevii Islands know not to get near Birth Island unless we allow it, so no one should disturb it. Deoxys will remain safely locked away for as long as we need to."

"I know, yes... Give me a moment, Pryce."

"Of course."

The agitated woman paced away in order to cool down. It was a very sensitive topic for her. Pryce's words bothered her as she recalled their fight with Deoxys and the strange evasive behavior it portrayed. She tried to reason that it was simply unpredictable—yet it still didn't feel right.

"But if that were true, that just _what_ would its motive be?" she murmured.


	69. Chapter 69: Clash

Ah, got back from the beach, took a shower, got a drink and a sandwich, and updated a story. Feels so good.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 69  
**Clash

First thing in the morning, Marina woke up and gathered her belongings. Once she was sure she had everything, she went to the lobby to turn in her room key and then went to the little cafeteria for breakfast. It was all in preparation to leave Mahogany Town that very day, making way to the next city for her last Gym Badge. But she had other business to attend to before she headed east to Route 45. After finishing her food and downing a glass of milk, Marina left the Pokémon Center.

Her curiosity had latched onto Cilice; she could not stop thinking about the way they had parted ways the night previous. Perhaps she_ had_ slipped the Ruins of Alph into conversation and didn't remember doing it, but Cilice was a very knowledgeable person. Marina was eager and very curious to hear what she wanted to say to her. Maybe she even had news about her brother, as he had not sent a reply to Marina's last letter.

Marina headed to the Pokémon Gym once more at a brisk pace. She hoped that she had not arrived too early as she grabbed the door's handle and pulled. The door was surprisingly light and opened so quickly that she narrowly avoided getting hit by it, but she froze as she realized the reason for this occurrence.

Pushing the other side of the door was Silver, who managed to stop himself before running into her. He seemed as shocked as she was—yet miffed at the quirky situation they had again found themselves in. The two of them exchanged stares for a disconcerting second.

"Good morning," Marina greeted him.

He mumbled something inaudibly as he shut the door, sealing off the coldness of the gym behind him.

"I...I should've guessed you'd be here," she continued. "Did you battle the Gym Leader? I just got my badge the other day."

Silver looked away with an irritable frown, refusing to answer. She waited to see if he would tell her, but this only resulted in silence that reminded her of their last encounter. Despite this, she tried to smile as she usually did.

"You lost, didn't you?"

"Shut up," he snapped quietly. "I didn't lose."

"I don't know... If you won, you'd be bragging."

"Humph! Never mind that. Now that I think of it, we haven't had a battle in a long time. How about we fix that; six-on-six?"

"Oh. Alrighty then! Time for a rival battle!" replied Marina. She shrugged to herself as they put distance between themselves for the fight. She didn't mind the sudden challenge at all; with the Pokémon Center nearby, she could have her team easily healed afterward. It would also make for a good warm-up before heading out to Route 45, where there would no doubt be many Pokémon Trainers ready to fight.

_Silver always used to ask for a battle out of the blue anyway, _she thought with a grin. She plucked a ball from her belt and tossed it in the air.

"Phany, go!"

"Sneasel!"

Their Pokémon appeared within an explosion of light. Phany the Donphan lifted his trunk in the air and happily jumped to his hind legs, howling in readiness. He was much stronger than he had been the last time he fought the Ice and Dark-type Pokémon, but Silver's cunning Sneasel was unafraid. It struck an aggressive pose upon spotting Phany, sneering.

"Phany, Defense Curl!" called Marina.

"Icy Wind!" ordered Silver.

Sneasel whistled a gust of cool wind—nothing compared to the Blizzard technique of Pryce's Piloswine, but still an effective force to be reckoned with. The happy elephant, who had curled himself up tightly, flapped his ears and whined briefly in disdain of the ice.

"Good! Now Rollout, Phany!"

The Donphan charged toward Sneasel before jumping and forming into a ball again. Like a huge rolling tire, he spun around his quick opponent and slammed into it. With its weak defenses, Sneasel stumbled and failed to recover before getting hit once again.

"Get up and dodge! Icy Wind!" Silver directed.

Sneasel forced itself to its feet, but shifted nimbly as Phany approached. It leapt without a second to spare, jumping off his opponent's spine. It landed and with a tired hiss sent another gust of ice at his back. Phany was unable to stop rolling, attempting again and again to hit Sneasel before finally nailing his target. Flipping about from the force, the cat-like Pokémon fainted and skid across the dirt.

"Good job, Phany!" praised Marina.

"Don, don!" Phany managed to respond. He stopped and stomped about on his heavy feet in some sort of victory march before rolling back up again.

"Return!" Silver recalled his Pokémon, immediately sending out another. "Feraligatr!"

The blue, bipedal alligator stood tall and sturdy above Phany, who spun about in circles in wait for their fight to start. Feraligatr smacked his great spiked tail on the ground to prove his readiness. Marina waved at her old starter Pokémon before giving the command to Phany.

"Water Gun!" Silver ordered before her.

"Keep going, Phany! Rollout!"

Phany tackled into Feraligatr, who in return shot water in the elephant's direction. Despite being a relatively weak attack, the power of the alligator overpowered his enemy. The Donphan tumbled and slid to a stop, shaking off the water like a cumbersome dog.

"Go for a Take Down, Phany!"

With an excited huff, Phany caused the ground below him to rumble as he charged recklessly.

"Feraligatr, stand your ground! Water Gun again!"

Feraligatr stomped his feet and snarled with his arms ready as the Donphan approached. He strained on impact, attempting to keep Phany's long tusks from digging into his scaly skin. Phany fought back, but exclaimed in shock as he was pummeled by relentless jets of water coming from Feraligatr's mouth.

"Phany, use Flail!"

Phany was able to whip his opponent's bottom jaw once before being overwhelmed by the shower. Feraligatr pushed away, and the unconscious Phany dropped with a thud.

"Phany, you did good!" Marina called and returned her Pokémon back into his Poké Ball. Reaching for her next, she said, "Wani-Wani, you've gotten really strong, haven't you?"

Silver rolled his eyes, but the Feraligatr seemed to beam proudly in response.

"Okay, Muu-chan! Your turn!" Marina shouted, smiling as she sent out her Misdreavus. "Thunderbolt away!"

"Muu!" cried Muu-chan and began to form a field of electricity around her.

"Move in and use Bite!" Silver ordered quickly.

Running with his powerful legs, Feraligatr darted forward and clamped his razor sharp jaws onto Muu-chan. She wailed in pain and fired off her electric attack point blank. The alligator released her at once, and she retreated backward.

"Bite again!"

"Thunderbolt and dodge, Muu-chan!"

As Feraligatr trudged into a sprint once again, Muu-chan shot another wave of lightning that effectively shoved him away. She flew higher into the air, and her tired opponent glared up at her impatiently as it could not reach her.

"Water Gun!" shouted Silver.

Feraligatr immediately sent a round of water bullets her way, which all but evaporated as Muu-chan's Thunderbolt cut through them and struck Feraligatr. He snarled a piercing cry before collapsing, remnants of static sparking around him. His Trainer scowled.

"Humph. Return!" Silver eyed Marina. "I see you haven't been just fooling around dancing since we last battled."

"Well, yeah," she replied. "Do you know Ecruteak City's Gym Leader Morty? He had a Gengar that knew Thunderpunch. So I decided to look up any Electric-type attacks that Muu-chan can learn because she's Ghost-type too, and yup! Thunderbolt's a pretty hard TM to get a hold of, but it's really useful!"

"_Really,_" he said, disinterested. He released his next Pokémon, the Doberman puppy look-alike known as Houndour. "Bite, Houndour!"

"Humph!" Marina mimicked him. Observing his Pokémon, she ordered, "Muu-chan, Shadow Ball!"

The dog, however, appeared tuckered out as it wearily eyed the Misdreavus from the ground. It attempted to jump in her direction, but howled as it was struck by the ball of ghastly energy Muu-chan sent its way. Silver whisked Houndour away back into its ball the moment it landed, leaving Marina puzzled.

_Wow, that really was easy. Shadow Ball isn't even super-effective,_ she thought and made a nod to her Misdreavus for a job well done so far. _His Houndour looked pretty tired. I guess it was from the fight with the Gym Leader._

As she turned to see what Pokémon her rival had sent out, she yelped and nearly jumped out of her skin. Before her was a large bat Pokémon that was almost the size of her and Silver. Unfazed by her, it wrapped its wide wings around its open mouth and darted its dark, narrow eyes toward Muu-chan. Marina could not look at it without feeling her skin crawl.

"Oh my _gosh!_ You jerk!"

"_What?_" he asked loudly. "What is it?"

"That's a Golbat! You know how much I hate bats!"

"Really. I don't remember you ever saying that," said Silver. He seemed to get increasingly annoyed while Marina threw a fit.

"Geez, just look at it! It's even worse than Zubat! Look how big it is! And its mouth was like a mile wide—!"

"Stop whining and keep battling! Golbat, Supersonic!"

"But I—! Geez! Muu-chan, Psybeam!"

While Muu-chan easily struck the grounded Golbat with her Psybeam attack, the giant bat overcame her when it hit the skies. It was incredibly quick and zipped through the air with ease, cornering its opponent no matter which direction she flew. Muu-chan spun about as it struck her with invisible waves emanating from its long jaws. She hovered from side to side, unable to quite keep her balance. Their Trainers commanded their Pokémon as quickly as possible.

"Hold on, Muu-chan! Use Psybeam!"

"Air Cutter!"

Muu-chan's eyes swiveled about even when she was hit by an onslaught of sharp gales summoned from under Golbat's wings. She was helplessly smacked about and began to fall closer to the ground. Marina furrowed her brow in concentration, glancing at Silver before holding up her Poké Ball.

_It's no use; she's completely out of it!_ Marina thought.

"Mean Look, now!" Silver demanded.

"Return!" she called, and successfully removed Muu-chan from the battlefield before Golbat could make eye contact with the confused ghost. With a few seconds of hesitation as she considered who to send out next, Marina threw her cerulean-colored Poké Ball. "Lapras, go!"

Completely immobile without water to carry her, Lapras looked about. She let out a shrill cry upon spying her opponent's taunting look that was meant for Muu-chan.

"Ice Beam!"

"Golbat, Air Cutter—!" Silver was unable to finish relaying his order to his Pokémon, which was knocked out the sky from a single ray of ice fired by Marina's Lapras. He frowned further and clicked his tongue. "Return!"

"Good work, Lapras," the girl praised her Pokémon after a moment. The serious creature glanced at her, puzzled as if she were trying to figure out if the compliment was an attack or not.

_I guess saying that just confuses her,_ Marina thought, but offered a smile and a nod anyway. Lapras stared for a while longer, but quickly turned back around as she heard the voice of Marina's rival.

"Magnemite, Thundershock!"

"Lapras, use...!" But Marina found herself unable to finish her own command. Silver's Magnemite rested on the road, unable to generate the energy it needed to lift itself into the air.

"What are you doing? Get up!" the boy scolded his Pokémon.

The timid Magnemite wiggled the magnets at its side, but beeped quietly when it couldn't muster the strength.

"It's tired! It can't battle," she told him. "Call it back!"

"It's weak is what it is," he grumbled. He thrust his Poké Ball in front of him and recalled it. With a violent throw, he sent out his last Pokémon—a small Haunter. However, it too appeared extremely tired to the point where it could barely keep itself floating in the air. Sensing the aggressive atmosphere of the Trainers, Lapras hissed as Marina again called Silver out on this, but Marina could barely contain her frustration and disappointment to care.

"Silver, this one's tired too! You shouldn't _ever _force a Pokémon to fight when it can't," she chided him.

"Quit nagging me and finish the battle," Silver angrily rebuked.

"At this point, children, isn't the battle already over?"

The two young Trainers turned to see Cilice, who stood at the gym's doorway with a dignified graveness.

"What's it to you?" he snapped at her. "You can't fight to save your life."

"This duel is obstructing the entrance to the Pokémon Gym," she answered calmly yet strictly. "I request that you either stop or move and finish it somewhere else."

"I'm sorry, I didn't even realize that," Marina bowed in apology and turned to her Pokémon, "Lapras, return!"

"Humph...!" Silver followed suit and recalled his Haunter. Wearing a dirty glare on his face, he walked down the road with haste. As he passed Marina, she approached and reached out to him. He avoided her eyes and swiftly pushed her hand out of the way.

"Hey, wait a second!" He stormed away, paying her no mind. Marina frowned and crossed her arms in a mild manner. "Geez, Silver. What's gotten into you lately?"

_Just when I thought he was going to change the way he sees Pokémon, he starts acting like this... He better not be treating Wani-Wani or any of his other Pokémon like that all the time, or he'll never hear the end of it from me,_ she resolved stubbornly.

"I have seen you with that boy before. What is your connection to him?" Cilice asked as she walked over to the girl Trainer. Marina turned back to her and tried to wipe away her look of concern with a small smile.

"Oh, we're rivals."

"Is that so? How did that happen?"

"It's complicated," she replied. "We kinda got our first Pokémon mixed up when we started out, and that's how I met him. But he's not usually like this—I mean, he's kind of hard to get along with sometimes, but he's not bad. Although when it comes to Pokémon, he isn't really...Well, you saw how he is."

"I think I understand," said Cilice and accompanied her words with a light giggle. "So then, have you returned to talk to me?"

"Mm hm," Marina said and nodded. "I've got time before I leave, so I figured why not?"

"I am glad to hear that. Well then, the gym is about to open, but I can spare a few minutes. Come along now," Cilice strolled back toward the building, "We have much to discuss."


	70. Chapter 70: Aura's Fabrication

Interesting things ahead.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 70**  
Aura's Fabrication

Cilice walked briskly across the vast gymnasium with Marina following close behind. She said not a word to the young girl, just as she had the previous day. Though she appeared calm, her thoughts were bustling with ways to phrase her knowledge and also decisions on whether or not to say them. She made sure to keep her composure, and especially not let her wings move just the slightest bit—allowing Marina know even that little secret would be too much.

The girls approached Pryce once they reached the other side, and the wise man seemed quite surprised by Marina's presence.

"Why, hello! I didn't expect to see you again so soon," he said in a friendly manner.

"Yeah," replied Marina with a giggle. "Good morning!"

"She and I are going to chat for a little while," Cilice informed him. "Will you be able to take care of the gym on your own for that time?"

"But of course, Cilice," Pryce answered, "I used to run this gym without an assistant—a little while of handling challenges won't be difficult."

"Thank you. We will need the Gym Leader's room, so please forbid anyone from going in."

He appeared inquisitive, as the both of them knew there was an office off to the side of the room in question, but Pryce also agreed to this request. Showing her thanks once more, Cilice led Marina into the Pryce's private arena of mist and ice. She allowed Marina to admire the battlefield as she went into the cozy office to fix some tea for them. The gears of her mind turned rapidly, and she fell into deep thought while she worked on the task.

Cilice and Suicune always had differing beliefs when it came to Marina's situation. Over four years ago, she had insisted that both of the young kids Suicune and Entei saved should learn to use their powers. Suicune, however, had greatly disagreed. Other legendary Pokémon—especially Ho-oh—also felt that it would lead to anything but good.

So in order to prevent friction of their ideas from occurring, Cilice always kept far away from Rainbow Island, the island of Shiny Pokémon, during the time the two children inhabited it.

She understood why. Suicune wanted them to be normal humans, to grow without their influence. Cilice saw it as a lost cause; Marina still had her link to Suicune, and the Legendary Beast seemed hesitant to get rid of it now. She imagined that Marina would eventually find out at some point in her life. But how far could Cilice go before going against its wishes? This was a question she was going to ask before Marina ended up in Mahogany Town, where she would certainly cross paths with Cilice. Since Cilice and Suicune failed to meet, she debated what to do. She had to say _something_; Marina was seeking closure on a certain event. The girl would not be here, otherwise.

In the end, Cilice supposed that she could do as she pleased with the information—so long as she knew it wouldn't make Suicune _too_ cross with her. Suicune owed her for going through the trouble of sealing Deoxys, anyway.

Just as the boiled water had cooled enough, Cilice delicately poured it into the two mugs she had arranged. After dropping in the tea bags, she placed the cups on the coffee table and invited Marina into the sitting room.

* * *

Marina smiled in comfort and interest as she entered the warm little office. She took a moment to gaze at the walls, which were covered in various pictures of Pryce's family and artistic pieces, before Cilice ushered her to the seating area. The woman sat on the couch on the opposite side of her and politely waited for Marina to put some sugar into her tea before beginning their conversation.

"What is it would you like to talk about, Marina?" she asked.

"Huh?" Marina tilted her head. "I thought you wanted to talk to me?"

"Ah yes, that is true. I suppose I'll start simple. How long have you been a Trainer, Marina?" Cilice seemed to be rather distracted, but Marina did not notice it as she answered her energetically.

"Since last September. A lot has happened, but...overall I've really enjoyed it so far!"

"I can certainly see. And you are how old? Ten? You appear very young for how far you have gotten."

"Yeah, I'm almost eleven; my birthday's at the end of April," Marina said and took a careful sip of tea. Cilice stirred her own cup with a small spoon, smiling thoughtfully though not quite focused on her.

"Hm..."

"Um, the last time I met you, you said that you knew my older brother, right? Have you seen him lately? How is he?"

Her eyes flicked up at her with amused interest. "Quite good, the last time I saw him. Unfortunately, Chris rarely contacts me. I prefer to talk to others in-person, and he seems to keep himself quite busy with his own business. But more than once he has sat in the very same seat that you have, talking to me the very way we are now."

Marina gasped. "Really? What do you talk about?"

"He confides in me about many different matters. My skill in gathering information is unmatched, but there is one subject that... appeals to me most," Cilice fixed her posture and continued, "I refer to myself as an expert of unusual stories, ones that revolve around Pokémon and humans. I am well-versed in legends, in myths, and in the secret tales that most will never have the chance to hear in their lifetimes. My entire life has been dedicated to it, so I am confident in my knowledge in anything along those lines."

"Ohh..." Marina cooed curiously in response.

_She's kind of like Eusine, then,_ she thought afterward.

"So before I continue, I would like to ask: have you had any unusual experiences that you would like to share with me?"

"Unusual experiences?" The girl stared at the expectant woman. She looked away for a brief moment, and then smiled as she made eye contact again. "Well, I've got a ton of them!"

"Oh?"

"Yeah, seriously, don't get me started," she sighed and lied back on the couch, "There are some things so weird that I doubt _you'd_ even believe me."

"Do you mean what happened at the Ruins of Alph with Lapras and the Unown?"

"Not just that, but also—." Marina stopped mid-sentence. She never mentioned the Unown when she discussed her Lapras with Pryce; that she was sure of. Her suspicions were confirmed, and she was not quite sure how to respond.

After a few seconds of being frozen in shock, she sat back up and asked, "So you—you really _do _know! What—Why—How do you know about that? Were you there? Did you see what happened? Or—Did someone tell you? Was it Chris? I mean, I—."

"Enough, enough now." Cilice held up a delicate hand. "Your brother has told me the entire thing. And I assure you that I will not tell an unqualified person about it. It is a particularly unusual event, you see."

Marina was speechless. The woman sitting across from her seemed calm and caring as could be, and she tried her best to slow her own anxious heart.

"I have also advised your brother against telling anyone. However, it seems as though he may have thought that I referred to you as well."

"That means that you," the girl paused and then asked, "You believe it?"

"Of course. I know what you encountered, and I have a theory as to what occurred."

"Really? Then—please tell me!" She lowered her head as she made the request. "I've been trying to figure it out, but things just get more confusing and I end up with even more questions than I started out with. I have no idea what to think anymore."

"That is why you are here, is it not?" Cilice said with a patient smile, and her behavior earlier seemed to make more sense to Marina. She had fully intended to discuss this with her. "Now relax a bit, and I will tell you."

Upon her insistence, Marina took another deep breath and went to take a long drink from her mug of hot tea. She waited a little while longer before giving Cilice a ready nod. Satisfied, the refined woman began speaking.

"This is a legend not well known. Even though the last account of it happened just one-hundred fifty years ago, it is believed by many to be a myth. The basis of it is this: on rare occasions, a human gained a special connection with a potent Pokémon. Sometimes it was to rescue this human, in others a gift out of great thanks, and sometimes both. The process varied from spiritual connections to even changing a person's appearance permanently. The powers they obtained also varied, from enhanced senses to the ability to use the very same power as the legendary Pokémon they had gained it from. Many of them faded into history as they passed on, but there was one particular person that attracted a lot of attention—or, rather, brought attention to herself.

"This especially gifted human was a woman named Aura, who was believed to have a strong link to Suicune, the Legendary Beast of the northern wind. For much of her life, she lived in the Johto region, although she was from the northern part of the country. She was said to have the ability to command hundreds—no, thousands—of the Pokémon Unown at will."

_Aura? Suicune? Unown? _Marina's eyes went wide at this information, but she contained her questions as Cilice continued.

"With the Unown, Aura was able to create fantastic illusions—near-perfect imitations of any real life object. Now, follow me, and I will show you an example."

Cilice rose from her seat and beckoned her to the door. Putting her beverage down on the coaster, Marina walked quickly and curiously back into the pure white mist of the Gym Leader's arena. The adult turned and smoothly gestured beside her.

"Release your Lapras, if you will."

"What? Why?"

"You will see."

Though puzzled, Marina grabbed her azure Poké Ball and tossed it onto the ice. Her Pokémon appeared, sleepily looking about. After a moment, she appeared agitated for being let out without reason.

"Sorry, Lapras, but rest for a bit," Marina said, and Lapras huffed and closed her eyes.

Cilice snatched the ball out of her hand, causing the girl to jump. The woman observed its immaculate surface, which shimmered in a different manner than both Marina's ordinary and Apricorn-based Poké Balls. Opening it, closing it, tossing it in the air to feel its weight—Cilice did a number of different things to take in every detail of it.

"Hm," she hummed when she finished. She seemed pleased and nostalgic, like she had encountered an old relic from her childhood. "It _is_ similar craftsmanship..."

"Um, sorry but—what are you doing?" Marina finally asked.

"Do you not remember how you obtained this? It was on that night."

"It's hard for me to remember almost any of it now, actually," she replied earnestly. "I mean, I remember all of the important parts, like Lapras and the Unown and Kenta, but that's it. I do have the details in my diary, though. I wrote it all down as soon as I could after it happened."

"I see... Yes, trauma can do that to a person, especially a child," Cilice responded.

Marina pondered, recalling what she had written in her journal. It took a little while; she had not cracked open the particular entry in some time. But she snapped her fingers together in realization. "It just appeared out of nowhere. That means—are you saying the Unown did it?"

"Yes. The ball is a fake. But I should be able to free the Unown making up this object with just this."

Cilice reached to one of her wings and frowned for a brief moment as she plucked a feather from them. Intrigued, Marina inched closer, but Cilice stopped her from getting too near. Still, she watched as her elder lifted the beautiful light blue feather over them. Cilice then, in a sudden motion, jammed the point into the Poké Ball. The sphere and the feather emitted a light that flashed, and both of them dissolved into thin air.

The silence in the arena was overtaken by a hoard of soft yips, and the empty space was quickly flooded by over twenty alphabet-shaped Pokémon. Marina backed away at the eruption of Unown, which all flew up into the air in a skittish cluster.

_Where did they...? Look at them all! _She thought as she gazed at them in awe.

Her utter amazement was interrupted by an angry roar. Lapras looked up at them murderously, suddenly angry beyond all rationality. Marina felt the ominous aura that seemed to surround it take an alarming spike in strength. Restrained by her fear for a second, Marina realized she no longer had a container to keep the Pokémon in. But she bit her lip and commanded her Pokémon in a loud tone.

"Lapras! Calm down! They're not going to hurt you!"

As quickly as the anger had come, Lapras returned to her senses. Her twisted expression was erased, and she stopped baring her teeth. She just turned back to Marina, blinking quietly. Marina sighed, and Cilice did the same in thought.

"I understand what you mean now," the woman said, "That Pokémon's temper is unusual."

"She gets like that when she battles, sometimes," Marina responded with an uncertain shrug.

"How unfortunate... Well, there is nothing more for her to get angry at."

"Huh?" She looked back up at the ceiling, which was all but empty now. With a gasp, she quickly looked around. "What? They're gone! Where did they go?"

"Teleported away, I would assume," Cilice said. "It looks like they were frightened off."

"There was so many of them though...!"

"Yes, and all of them made up just that one Poké Ball."

"That's... Oh my gosh. I was carrying around a bunch of Unown for the past few months, and I didn't even _know_!"

Cilice turned back toward Marina with a more serious expression. "Yes. This is the power that Aura wielded. If I am correct, then the spirit of Aura was present at the Ruins of Alph during your incident with Lapras, and she intended on helping you in your time of need. But as she no longer has a living body of her own, she had to use yours in order to guarantee your safety."

"I...I do remember someone talking to me. Saying something like that...it was a lady's voice." But Marina frantically moved her arms about as she asked, "Then if she was trying to protect me, why did she attack my friend Kenta? I never understood that! Why would she turn around and_ do_ something like that? All he did was—!"

"Calm yourself," Cilice reassured. "I have also been thinking about that for a while... Something undoubtedly went wrong."

"Went wrong?" asked the worried girl.

"The Unown are very sensitive to emotions, being of the Psychic-type. You were very confused and terrified at the time, and perhaps your feelings overpowered Aura's hold over the Unown. Feeling that fear, they retaliated, perhaps? That is what I think."

Marina stayed silent for a few minutes. She looked at her Pokémon attentively, her heart feeling heavy in her chest.

The thin cloud of fog around the three of them continued to fall along the walls, slowly but surely coating them in water. She shivered and raised a hand to her neck, where her mysterious neckband still stayed.

_Then… maybe the girl that might be in here... She wasn't the one that got involved in that whole thing. But didn't the Unown tell me her name back when I first visited the Ruins of Alph? _

_ Maybe I should ask Cilice about it. She might have an idea._

"Cilice, was there anyone else that could control the Unown like Aura could?" she asked.

"Hm? No, there was not."

"Oh..."

"What is on your mind?"

"Well, before I came here, I thought that the girl who tried to help me was named Maya, not Aura. Since it isn't, I wanted to...What?"

Cilice had formed a look of genuine surprise. There was a ghastly silence that made Marina a little anxious, as though she had said something that she shouldn't have. Cilice finally spoke up, asking her a question in an almost hushed tone.

"How... do you know that name?"


	71. Chapter 71: Maya's Artifact

This one's pretty short, but I guess that's the result of splitting up chapters.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 71**  
Maya's Artifact

"Where did you hear that name from?"

Cilice watched her with a mixture of urgency and curiosity. Though slightly intimidated and confused by the woman's analyzing stare, Marina answered the question.

"I heard it from a couple of things that happened. Once was when I first went to the Ruins of Alph. The Pokémon I saw, the Unown, spelled it out for me. The other time was in a dream I kept having… but they only started after I got this."

Marina tugged and folded over the turtleneck on her shirt, revealing the accessory strapped around her neck. Intrigued, Cilice bent her knees to observe it closely. She was about to touch the choker, but paused.

"Do you mind if I take a better look?" she asked, glancing up at her for permission. Marina shook her head.

"No, go ahead."

Cilice nodded. With a gentle touch, she felt the leathery black strap as well as the faded red rose that held it together. She tried to take it off, but much like Marina's attempts, it failed to unlock. Her face was that of intense focus, she almost looked angry, so Marina had no idea what to think.

"This… I could be wrong, but... hm... How and when did you get this choker?"

"I don't really know," Marina answered nervously. All this talk of things she had kept so secret for months was making her anxious—a part of her was afraid that Cilice would mock her in disbelief of something she said. Even though she knew that was unlikely, it still made her uncertain. She vigorously fought against the feeling and continued her explanation.

"It was when I was in Goldenrod City last October, and I haven't been able to take it off since. I didn't know what to do, so I kept it since no one saw it anyway. But...oh! I first noticed it just after something weird happened in the Pokémon Gym there."

"Go on," Cilice encouraged, completely engrossed. Much like with the fake Poké Ball, she seemed to be taking in all of the rose choker's features

"Well, I wandered into the Gym when I noticed that a bunch of those Team Rocket guys were cornering the Gym Leader. I went to help her, but the battle got really bad for us and they ordered one of their Pokémon attack me.

"Before it could, there was a gust of wind and this huge crash. When I looked around, I saw that this really weird Pokémon had come in and beaten up Team Rocket's Pokémon. It...I don't know; it looked freaky. It was red or orange, and it stood on two legs like a person, but it had these long arms. I'm pretty sure it was psychic because it spoke to me; it said that it was sorry—I'm not sure why—and that it needed me to do a favor for it. Then I passed out. When I woke up, Whitney, the Gym Leader, had already taken me to the hospital so everything was okay. But then I saw that I was wearing this choker."

"Deoxys...?" Cilice muttered a name, her narrow eyes widening at her description.

"Yeah!" Marina exclaimed in recognition. "That was its name! I haven't seen it since then, but I wonder what kind of Pokémon it was? Do you know? I've never seen anything like that before."

"I can't believe it."

"What?"

"It _protected_ you?"

"Um… Yeah. It just came in, knocked out the Pokémon that was about to hurt me, and I guess left."

Cilice stood up straight, incredibly troubled. "I did not even know it talked...but the fact that it went out of its way to _save _you all of a sudden...?"

"What? Is it a dangerous Pokémon?" Marina asked, casting an innocent stare up at the vexed woman.

"Yes, it is," she answered her stiffly. "It is a unique and unpredictable monster. You are very, very lucky that nothing became of you then."

"Oh..."

"But you do not need to worry about it any longer. It should be far away now."

_Wow, I didn't know. It did look pretty strong, but it didn't seem bad—just really strange,_ Marina reflected. From seeing Cilice's reaction, however, she decided to keep it to herself.

"Enough of that," Cilice said and fixed her posture in an attempt to regain her elegant disposition. When she composed herself completely, she made eye contact with Marina again. "Now then… About the dreams: could you tell me about them?"

Marina explained the recurring dreams as she was prompted. She used as much detail as possible: the endless, dark and empty landscape; the suppressive atmosphere that made it difficult to speak or walk around; the different types of Pokémon that appeared such as Tauros, Suicune and even Unown; and the girl with the dark hair, who Marina suspected was named Maya. She described the dreams' sad and sometimes nightmarish nature, and about how Maya was never able to speak. Bringing up the neckband, Marina recounted the time where the girl pointed at Marina's collar and then at her own, which was precisely identical. She then mentioned the choker's tendency to tighten while she was awake, but also that it was never for very long and had not happened again in many months.

"But I haven't had any more dreams since December, either," Marina said. She took a breath to rest from talking. "At first I thought I had them because I was really stressed out. About what happened at the Ruins of Alph and other things… But I really think that this might be haunted or something."

Cilice was very quiet this time. She stared off into the distance for a little while, and then back at her—or her choker, Marina couldn't tell. But as she did not respond still, the girl was unable to contain her anxiety.

"What do you think? Is it bad? Maybe a coincidence? Am I just crazy and imagining it all? Do you think it's haunted too?"

Cilice once again held up her hand, and Marina stopped her flurry of questions.

"I think it is interesting," she simply said.

"Interesting?" Gazing at her oddly, Marina covered up the choker once more.

"Interesting and concerning. I will explain: there _was _a human named Maya, who was said to have known Aura. Supposedly, Aura took care of her. But information on her is obscure. Even people that believe in Aura's existence doubt that Maya was real, because she was only talked about but never seen. This is why I was so surprised to hear you say that name."

"Really?" Marina asked. A small amount of excitement and fear swelled her heart. "So she's really real after all? Is it the same girl?"

"Perhaps. Now concerning the choker..." The woman paused for a moment as she had done multiple times; Marina was just glad that she no longer looked upset. "Since nothing has occurred in quite some time, I don't think we should cut it away with scissors just yet. From what I know, Maya was a very gentle soul. She would never hurt anyone."

_Gentle…? _Marina looked down, fiddling with the rose clip covered by her shirt.

"If her spirit really does reside in there, then you should not worry. You are more likely to scare her than the other way around."

"You sound like you've actually met her," commented Marina lightheartedly.

"Ah, but that's impossible, is it not?" Cilice returned with a refreshing smile to ease up the heavy atmosphere. "But if anything else happens, do not hesitate to visit me as soon as you can."

"I will!" Marina nodded several times.

_This is the first time I've actually gotten some straight answers,_ she thought positively. _She really knows what she's talking about. Not even the people in Ecruteak City knew about this!_

"Now, this is all I know," Cilice announced. "You have given me so much more to think about, I thank you. I hope you are satisfied as well, so that you can continue your journey without it weighing so much on your mind."

"I've been trying to put it all behind me for a while now," Marina admitted with a weak smile. "I kind of just hoped it would all turn out to be a bad nightmare or an illusion from the Unown."

"I suppose that is possible, but dreams do not leave behind physical objects—however illusionary they are. Only Aura could create something like that Poké Ball."

"Yeah…" She laughed a little bit.

Footsteps and clacking echoed in the arena. They turned to see Pryce, who walked over to them as he noticed the girls and Marina's Lapras.

"How far along are you with your talk? I hope I'm not interrupting," he said.

"We just finished up, in fact," Cilice responded. "It was a very interesting chat. Isn't that right, Marina?"

"Um, yes! It was very interesting. I learned a lot!" said Marina. She turned back to Cilice and bowed deeply. "I really appreciate everything you've told me, Cilice. Thank you so much!"

"You are quite welcome. I learned some things as well," she replied with a small smile. "Do not forget to recall your Lapras before you leave."

"Oh, right!"

Marina reached behind her and fiddled with her one of the zippers on her backpack. She thought about what kind of Poké Ball to choose. But as she pulled out the classic red-colored one at random, she smiled. Squeezing it tight, she threw the ball at her still-drowsy Pokémon.

"Return, Lapras!"

The Poké Ball shook a couple of times, but stopped within seconds. She picked it up, staring attentively at its cold metallic surface.

"Did something happen to the old one?" Pryce asked her.

"Yeah," Marina tried to answer immediately. "It, um, just… broke. But, now it matches all my other Poké Balls so it's kinda like she's more part of the team now!"

"Hmm! Continue treating your Lapras with care," he encouraged. "I am certain she will only continue to warm up to you as you strengthen your bond through many battles."

"I will! Or at least I'll try. I've actually got a nickname for her in mind, Lyra, but I'll have to wait a little while for that."

"Ah, I see. That is a fine name."

"Mm hm!"

"Well now, you had best set off," Cilice said and patted the girl's shoulder lightly. "It is best not to waste daylight."

"Right. Thank you so much, again!" Marina nodded in gratitude.

"Of course. If you have any more questions, be sure to contact me. Goodbye, Marina."

"Goodbye! Bye, Pryce, thanks for your help, too!"

After the Mahogany Gym Leader returned the farewell, the young and energetic girl left. Pryce and Cilice stood in silence for a moment, a silence interrupted by the distant sound of the first battles of the day—battles from other Trainers in the main portion of the Gym. Cilice closed her eyes with momentary content.

There was so much that she did not know. She really did not know much about Maya, even in peaceful times. And though she was not going to forgive Deoxys for one second, she could imagine what it could possibly desire in its unreadable mind. Did it give Marina the black choker that possibly contained Maya's spirit? What for? Had it been holding onto the collar for the past one-hundred-fifty or so years? And what favor did it want from the girl? If it knew that Marina, with a connection to Suicune, would be able to communicate with her just as she did with Aura in the Neo Ball...

Could there possibly be a rational reason for why it had attacked her?

Cilice sighed, unwilling to consider the ridiculous idea any further. She would have time to think about other theories throughout the day.

"Now, what is it that you talked about?" Pryce asked her.

"You've been curious about it from the beginning, I see," she said.

"I have. You regard her with so much thought, like she is a difficult puzzle you are trying to figure out. It's unusual—even for you, Cilice."

"No need to exaggerate. It was nothing much," Cilice responded with a coy smile, "Simple girl talk."

Pryce laughed. "Ah, I see then. She must have had some very interesting things to say for you not to tell me."

"I have no idea what you are talking about," she replied in an exaggerated, aloof manner. She displayed a profound expression as she added, "She is a relatively normal child."

At least, she was for now. Cilice was not certain just what the rose neckband would bring about. The important fact was, however, that Marina was oblivious to her abilities—just as Suicune would have wanted.

_But if she seeks and figures it out for herself,_ Cilice pondered with a smile. _There is nothing anyone can do about it._


	72. Chapter 72: Unexpected Encounter

A short and simple chapter, but it took a lot more editing than I thought it would. I still feel like it can use more work, but I've put it off long enough. So here you go!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 72**  
Unexpected Encounter

"Magnitude, Phany!"

Marina's Donphan roared and rose to his hind legs, causing the ground to tremble violently when his feet slammed onto the ground. Their opponent, the Electric-type Flaaffy, flailed in panic at the shifting earth below it. The tremors proved too much for the pink sheep as it toppled over and passed out. Having no other Pokémon to fight with, its Trainer recalled Flaaffy while Marina praised her Pokémon.

"Good job, Phany!" Marina cheerfully said. "You've gotten so strong, haven't you?"

"Donfan, don!" her Donphan responded in glee and trotted over to her.

"You're scary good for a rookie," the female Pokémon Trainer told Marina and handed her some prize money.

"Thank you!" Marina took it with a polite bow.

"You're welcome. So are you heading for Blackthorn City already?"

"Yup, sure am. For my—our—eighth badge! Isn't that right?" she exclaimed with a laugh and turned to Phany, who had begun prodding her face with his long trunk. He continued to do this until she gave in to pet him behind his ears. Content, he looked at his surroundings such as the wooden bridge nearby, which had been built sturdily enough to endure his Magnitude technique. More specifically, he observed the glistening ponds that dotted the area. Marina let him wander freely as she talked with the teenage Trainer.

"So have you been there before?"

"Yeah. It's a gorgeous place, especially in the fall when the leaves change."

"I bet! You can see Mt. Silver so easily, too," Marina responded as she searched the horizon, where in the distance she could see the snow-capped landmass that towered over the mountain range.

"Blackthorn's anything but peaceful for Trainers, though. Competition is tough. There are people training rigorously to become Dragon-type users like the Elite Four's Lance, and the Gym Leader is so powerful that only Trainers with seven badges are allowed to compete with her. The whole Gym is dedicated to preparing Trainers for the Tournament and the League."

"Ooh, that just makes me excited. I'm totally going for the League!"

"You are?" the young woman asked, stunned.

Marina tilted her head. "Yeah. What is it?"

"Nothing. So many kids want to be like Red, but after seeing your Pokémon, I wonder if you can actually do it."

"I hope I do," she said jubilantly. "That's what I'm aiming for!"

"Well, good luck to you. It's just scary having all these prodigies running around; I feel old."

The girls shared an amiable laugh, and Marina looked about for her Pokémon. "Anyway, I gotta go—oh."

Marina suddenly jumped and skipped away. "Incoming!"

"What?" Confused, the older girl looked at her and then Marina's Donphan. Seconds later, the girl's question was answered as she was hit with a gallon of water to the face. Phany happily howled from his spot at the closest pond, and the Trainer gawked at him in disbelief.

"I'm so sorry!" Marina called and sprinted back toward her. "I should've warned you better!"

"No, that's uh...okay." She seemed anything but happy. Feeling as though she had overstayed her welcome, Marina decided to make her leave.

"I...I guess I should get going then. Sorry. Bye!"

Laughing half-heartedly, she ushered her Pokémon away and walked rather quickly down the dirt road.

"Geez, Phany! I thought you grew out of that," Marina chided as she pulled Phany along by the trunk. She looked behind them and made an apologetic wave to the other Trainer, who looked visibly perturbed at the drenched state she was in. However, she was too busy trying to squeeze water out of her coat to notice Marina's gesture.

Phany trotted alongside her, holding her hand in his trunk while humming a happy tune. Marina tried her best to stifle her laughter.

"Oh, what am I going to do with you?"

"Donfan!"

"At least it wasn't me this time," she murmured with pursed lips. She admired the cliffy terrain as they continued their hike.

Marina really wanted to write in her diary, but she had done nothing but battle since that morning. The beginning of Route 45 was flourishing with Pokémon Trainers and spectators; there were even several small battlefields on the outskirts of Mahogany Town. She could not help but stick around for a while in order to put on a show for everyone. It was great practice; the Trainers fought in preparation for the upcoming Johto Tournament, and some were very challenging. But because of it, she was eager for a break—and she imagined that her Pokémon were running out of steam too.

Her PokéGear noted that there was a Pokémon Center somewhere on this route, yet she had seen no sign of its signature red roof—or any buildings, for that matter. The road forked into two paths early on, and she wondered if she had taken the wrong one.

_I don't know how long it'll take me to get to Blackthorn City, so I'd love for everyone to get some rest,_ she thought. _Guess I'll just have to keep searching for it._

"Ah!" She was jerked backward as Phany came to a sudden halt. Marina maintained her balance and turned to him. "What is it?" she asked.

The sturdy elephant glanced at her for a moment, but he kept eyeing the pond beside them with a genuine look of intrigue.

"I'm not letting you near that water again, not after last time," she told him playfully. When that did not raise a response, the girl decided to follow his gaze. "Hm? What are you looking at?"

She realized that he was not staring at the water, but what was beyond it. In the center of the lake sat an island consisting of some impressive trees and other lush plant life, and standing out from the various shades of green was a beast with stark yellow fur. It had the appearance of a sabertooth tiger, and its curly purple mane sparked with strains of electricity. The potent creature searched the sky with an intense stare.

Marina gasped. She remembered seeing it in the Burned Tower back in early November, and her heart began to race. _That's one of the Legendary Beasts! It's Raikou!_

She snuck toward the water's edge, recalled her Donphan and released her Lapras. While she climbed onto her Pokémon's shell, she reached into her bag for her Pokédex.

"Be as quiet as possible, Lapras," Marina whispered as she moved up front, "Go toward that big yellow Pokémon right there, but don't attack it unless I tell you to."

Lapras glided silently across the body of water. Marina gripped the red device in her hand as they grew closer to the beast. She wasn't sure how far the Pokédex could detect Pokémon, so she waited to see how close they could get before opening it.

_I wonder what it's doing here?_ She thought, watching Raikou's powerful form. It seemed so fascinated with the sky that it failed to notice them even as they got dangerously close to the shore. Unable to stand waiting any longer, Marina opened her Pokédex and extended her arm as far as she could in front of her and her Lapras.

_"Raikou, the Thunder Pokémon—."_

With a sudden deep growl, Raikou turned to them. The device kept talking even as the nervous girl gripped it tight. She felt taken aback by the sheer pressure of the beast's aggressive glare. It appeared vexed by the presence of the Trainer, but Marina swallowed her fear.

"Hello, Raikou!" She tried greeting it with a smile. "Do you remember me? We saw each other at—."

Raikou turned and jumped into the air, clearing even the tallest trees. Its figure vanished after another impressive leap. The forest rustled its leaves, and peace returned to the area once more.

"Oh, wait!" Marina called out to it in vain. She spent the next minute pondering as she stoked and reassured Lapras—who had grown belligerent at Raikou's reaction. The Pokémon's hissing eventually quieted, and Marina frowned in concern.

_Raikou seemed pretty mad... What was it doing? _She looked up at the sky as Raikou had, seeing not a cloud in the blue abyss._ Maybe it can predict thunderstorms? It was a lot more scary than Suicune, that's for sure._

"Speaking of Suicune, I guess I should tell Eusine," Marina said and fetched her PokéGear. She selected his name from her contacts list and hesitantly leaned back on her Lapras as she waited for the ringing tone to stop.

"Hello, who is it?" Eusine answered the call moments later.

"Hi, it's me!"

"Ah, good day, Martina!"

"What—It's Marina!"

"Is it? Funny, I could have sworn that's what it was."

"Geez, you never get my name right."

_You're even worse than me,_ she thought with a silly grin.

"I'm terribly sorry. Aside from that, why did you call? Don't tell me—do you have any good news? Is it Suicune? I've had no luck searching since your duel with it at the Tin Tower."

"Sort of, but it isn't about Suicune. I actually saw Raikou just now," Marina replied, preparing for his excitement to spike.

"Ah yes, my intuition is right! I knew you were bound to run into another Legendary Pokémon. It was only a matter of time! Where are you right now? Where are you headed? Please tell me exactly!"

"I'm on Route 45. Raikou looked like it was heading...um, north. And now I guess I'm just going to keep going to keep traveling to Blackthorn City."

"Wait, aren't you in pursuit?"

"What? Oh, well, no. It's long gone now. There's no way I could catch up with it. It was lightning fast!"

"Try anyway!" Eusine's voice erupted from the phone, brimming with his flamboyant energy. "Come now! What kind of Legendary Hunter are you?"

"But I'm not a—."

"Oh, it isn't nearly as impressive as Suicune, but I bet it would be fantastic to see Raikou...! You! Wait right there and chase after Raikou! I'll get there as soon as I can! Please let me know if anything else comes up!"

The man ended the call, leaving Marina with a perplexed face directed at the phone in her hand.

"But how can I wait for you and chase Raikou at the same time...?" Marina glanced and shrugged at her Lapras, who also appeared quite puzzled as she looked down at her Trainer. "Well, we can try getting to the other side of the lake. That's where it was going, so..."

The obedient Pokémon worked her flippers to turn and then swim around the island. Even as they crossed the body of water, there was no sign of Raikou, whose brightly-colored silhouette would have been easy to spot. Giving some praise to her Lapras, Marina returned her to her Poké Ball once they hit land. She fought through the thick brush back on land until arriving at a vast clearing, and she smiled in pleasant surprise. Before her was the hilly northern road of Route 45 which she had passed up earlier. And some distance away, just up a hill sat the Pokémon Center she sought after.

"There it is! Maybe I'll just wait for Eusine here," Marina said with a satisfied giggle.

* * *

The Pokémon Center was spacious and had quite a few visitors despite not being in a town or city. Most were fellow Trainers, while a few were just ordinary hikers that enjoyed the rough terrain of the area. But they came and went, leaving the lobby in a mostly relaxed state—perfect for Marina to enjoy some downtime.

After healing her Pokémon, she began writing her rather extensive diary entry. Eusine interrupted her via phone once or twice; and from impromptu research he had done, he informed her that her Pokédex had the ability to track specific, super-rare Pokémon such as the Legendary Beasts. It took her far longer than it should have for her to figure out how to do it, even with his instructions, but she discovered that Raikou had not left Route 45. She could have switched out a teammate for Kenya, who would be able to search the skies for it, but she chose not to. Raikou would probably just run away again. She didn't intend on bothering the Pokémon anymore anyway, planning fully on leaving for Ice Path soon after the rendezvous with Eusine. So Marina was content to write down all of the information she could remember from her talk with Cilice.

When she was done, she closed it decisively and held the diary to her chest.

_Now I've got something to go on if I ever look into it myself, even about Maya._ She felt the rose clip underneath her shirt. _I almost wish that I could start having those dreams again so I can say sorry for yelling at her. It's not her fault that the stuff at the Ruins of Alph happened._

_But I guess it's better that things stay the way they are. I could do without all the weirdness!_

Her PokéGear began to ring again, and she rolled her eyes with a smile. Muu-chan, who was floating serenely beside her, seemed to giggle in response.

"Here we go again." Marina picked up the phone that rested beside her. Seeing the name on the caller ID, she blinked in surprise and answered it. "Hi Jackson!"

"Hey, Marina! It's been a while, so I just thought I'd call!"

"Yeah, I guess a couple of days is a long time for you."

"Ehehe, it is! Hey, are you in a Pokémon Center? We can talk on the videophones."

"Oh, yeah. Let's do that!"

Once Marina had settled herself in front of one of the booths and cumbersomely connected her PokéGear to the machine, the two friends chatted with one another face-to-face with the videophone's webcam. She wasn't sure whether or not she should mention her incredible encounter with Raikou—as she had yet to tell him about even Suicune—but she had little chance to drive the conversation anyway as Jackson always had something to talk about.

"So listen to this. Recently I've been thinking of getting something flashy for myself. You know, like how you do a cute dance routine when you send out a Pokémon, and how Lance has that neat cape you were raving about last time."

"Mm hm! That cape was so cool, but everything about Lance is just cool," she replied with a merry smile. "It makes him look so much more awesome, like some kind of super hero."

"Exactly. Then it struck me: instead of using my hands to throw Poké Balls, I should use my feet!"

"Your...feet? You mean like kicking Poké Balls instead?"

"Yes!" Jackson answered her exuberantly. "I thought maybe I could line them all up to kick multiple ones at once. Then I could catch many Pokémon in one go!"

"Geez, Jackson. You'll never catch Pokémon that way!"

"Well, I thought it was a brilliant idea at the time, so the other day I went out into the grass, lined up about ten Poké Balls, and had my Meganium use Sweet Scent to attract a lot of wild Pokémon. Then I reeled my leg back and kicked as hard as I could!"

"What!" Marina covered her mouth, not wanting to make too much noise in the Pokémon Center's calm entrance hall. She went to pet her Misdreavus, who smiled in calm delight and proceeded to look around them curiously. Paying no mind to this, Marina asked, "Did you—what happened?"

"Let's see... The ones I hit missed entirely, except one that ended up decking me right in the forehead. Then I lost my balance and tripped over the last two like they were banana peels."

Unable to hold it in anymore, she laughed loudly.

"It was like something out of a slapstick comedy or something. In short, it was a disaster!"

"Right! Exactly!" Marina exclaimed through her giggles. "That's why I said, 'You'll _never_ catch Pokémon that way!'"

"Yeah, you said it!" agreed Jackson with a bright grin as he always did. It faded unexpectedly for a moment, but it returned as he leaned over a bit, appearing as though he were looking over her shoulder. "Oh. Marina, look who it is."

"What?"

"Behind you."

Blinking in confusion, she looked past Muu-chan as she turned around. She froze stiff.

A few feet away from her, Kenta stood rigidly as the two made eye contact. An awkward moment of silence descended upon them, neither of them able to utter a sound as time passed in the quiet lobby.


	73. Chapter 73: Catching Up

Time to relieve you of your cliffhanger! Editing fan-fics is so relaxing in the face of two projects I have that are both due this week. Anyway, expect more updates if I can finish up Crystal Mind in that time.

Meanwhile, this chapter just defines awkward, oh man.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 73**  
Catching Up

Marina felt as though she had been frozen completely still. She couldn't believe her eyes; for the first time in months, she and Kenta has crossed paths. He wore a look of surprise, much like she did, and there was an obvious air of uncertainty around them. Their meeting was anything but normal. There were things that they probably needed to discuss, and the mere thought of it made Marina tremble. She tried to keep herself calm; Jackson was watching, and she wanted neither him nor Kenta knowing how nervous yet happy yet _panicked _she was.

So instead, gathering her nerves, she stood and turned to Kenta with an excited smile.

"Wow, hi Kenta!" she exclaimed.

"Uh, hi Marina..." Kenta averted his gaze for a moment, taken aback by her enthusiasm.

_Was that too much? That was too much, wasn't it?_ She fretted in her thoughts.

Beside Kenta, a Pokémon with the appearance of a mature Quilava stood at about his height, and it looked at Kenta's bashful reaction curiously. Unable to figure out what to say next, Marina pointed at the Pokémon in amazement.

"Oh! Was this the Cyndaquil you got from Professor Elm?" she asked a simple question.

"Yeah, he evolved," he simply answered back.

"Um, he became a Typhlosion, right?" Marina put her hands on her knees and greeted, "Nice to meet you again, Typhlosion!"

"Bakuun!" Typhlosion chirped and nodded.

"I was just talking to Jackson," she said with a quick look back at Kenta. She turned to the videophone. "Wait just a minute and I'll hang up!"

"What? Hanging up _already?_" Jackson responded in boisterous disappointment.

"Come on, it's okay; you can always call back later."

_And I really can't ignore Kenta right now_. She glanced over her shoulder, and Jackson's watchful eyes widened in response. He then shrugged loosely.

"All right, but put Kenta on for a minute."

"Oh, okay! Kenta," Marina said and turned around, switching places with her friend. The two fidgeted as they brushed shoulders, but she managed to keep a straight face. As she distanced herself from him, she released her tension with a heavy sigh.

_Geez,_ she thought and nervously held her hands. Before she became a Trainer, she never would have imagined having difficulty in making small talk with Kenta. But then again, she never would have anticipated being possessed by an ancient spirit at the Ruins of Alph either. She glanced back to her two friends curiously.

"Hello. What can I do for you today?" Kenta said to Jackson in a bland, formal manner.

"Eugh. You answer like that to a friend you haven't seen in a while?"

Marina giggled. The other two shared a soft laugh as they heard her.

"Well, whatever." Jackson then put on a more serious face as he beckoned Kenta closer to the screen. "Anyway, I have something important to discuss with you."

After that, they spoke more quietly so she couldn't listen in. Marina smiled at Kenta's Typhlosion, but that smile faltered as she receded into her thoughts.

_What should I do?_ She pondered in worry. _What should I say? Kenta's usually calm, but he seems different. Has he changed a bit since he became a Trainer, or is it because he's thinking about what happened at the Ruins of Alph too? Maybe it's my imagination? Oh geez, I just don't know... _

"Wha—Are you still on about that?! I already gave you my answer! L-Later, I'm hanging up."

"Hey, wait—!"

Marina turned to Kenta, who stood back up with a bothered look on his face. Though she had no idea what they talked about, she couldn't help but be amused at how the two ended up arguing about something in such a short amount of time.

"What is it, Kenta?" she asked him. "What did Jackson say?"

"Um..." Kenta looked away for a moment, and her expression went blank even as he looked back at her wearing a grin. "He wanted to battle me, that's all."

"Hmm." With a sudden smile, she said, "Hey, you're not busy, are you? Do you want to get something to drink? It's been a while; we should talk and catch up!"

"S-Sure," he accepted the invitation with a reserved nod.

After Marina had gathered her things, they bought drinks from the vending machines and fetched some food for their Pokémon. They settled on a vacant bench in a quieter corner of the lobby, with her Misdreavus and his Typhlosion eating beside them. As Marina and Kenta drank from their soda cans, the anxious girl squirmed in discomfort.

_Geez, I can't believe I need to think of something to say, _Marina thought. _Um, l-let's see…_

"Hey Kenta, let's trade PokéGear numbers," she said. "Jackson already told me his a while back."

"Do you talk with him often?" he asked somewhat quietly. She nodded.

"Yeah. We talk about a lot of things, and he lets me know when he hears about rare Pokémon swarms," she rambled on, "He used to have his Yanma send me letters too, but that's because I always had my phone off. It took me a while to get used to having it on all the time!"

She made a silly giggle, but he just spaced out as he raised his drink to his lips.

Marina relaxed her shoulders. Though it hadn't even been a year yet, she noticed that Kenta had already grown and his bangs were significantly longer. She fixed her own hair nervously as she took the time to ponder again.

_He doesn't seem to be hurt still anywhere, so that's good,_ she observed. _I can't tell if he remembers anything yet… What would he think if I mentioned it right now?_

He suddenly looked back at her with an uncomfortable expression. "Wh-What?"

"Oh! Um," she fumbled with her words, unaware that she'd been staring. "You've... gotten taller, haven't you?" This just seemed to puzzle him further. Flustered for some reason, he evaded her gaze and stood back up.

"I-I can't really tell that myself," he said.

"…I've changed too!" Marina stood as well, holding her hands behind her playfully. "Do you know how?"

"How?"

"Guess!" She smiled merrily in anticipation.

"Hm…" He turned away and took a drink from his soda. "Nothing, really."

"Wha—. Geez!" Marina gasped and huffed in light frustration. "Don't be like that! You think I haven't changed at all?"

"I mean, don't get me wrong, it just hasn't been that long," Kenta reasoned quickly. Feeling another offbeat moment creeping between them, Marina lifted the collar of her jacket to show him the pins that she kept well-polished.

"Well, I've become a much better Trainer. See? Seven Gym Badges!"

"Yeah, I noticed that," he replied. His eyes brightened in interest. "That's great; I had no idea you'd be that into battling."

"Neither did I, but it just naturally came to me. Having a varied team works, too!" she said with some perky relief. Her jitters began fading away as she continued leading the conversation. "Speaking of which, how on earth did you get away with giving me Cianwood's Gym Badge? I've been wondering about it for ages."

"You mean back in December?" Kenta fixed his posture and explained, "I asked the Gym Leader, and he let me give you my badge."

"What? Seriously? How did you do that?"

"It wasn't much. He told me that he was impressed by your skill and fighting spirit while you were training in the Gym anyway—how even though you were sick, you wouldn't give up until you couldn't even stand anymore. But I could only give you the Storm Badge if I battled him again to re-earn mine, so I did."

"Aww." Marina smiled warmly and took a slight step toward him. "That's so sweet, Kenta. Thank you!"

"I-It's no problem." He shook his head with another small grin. It faded into concern as he told her, "But you shouldn't push yourself like that. You were so ill that the nurse didn't even let me wake you up and talk to you."

"Yeah, I know. But about that; I'm sorry I left so suddenly," she said with a mild frown. "I really had no idea you were there because I was sleeping the whole time; I didn't even notice that I had a new badge until I was already in Olivine City."

"Seriously?" He laughed a bit. "Well…That's fine. The Pokémon in Olivine City's lighthouse really needed that medicine."

"Yup, and it worked like a charm, too!"

There was a brief minute of silence, and Kenta asked, "So, are you going to compete against your brother in the next Johto Tournament?"

"The Tournament? Nope," Marina answered, as confident as she could act.

"No?"

"When I get my eight badges, I'm planning to challenge the Elite Four."

There was a moment's pause. Kenta opened his mouth in shock when he realized she wasn't joking.

"The _Elite Four_?"

"Yup!"

"Really?"

"Yup!" she said once again, nodding and full of readiness. "And if I do it before I turn twelve, I'll be famous like Red!"

"Famous…? _If_ you become famous," Kenta said with a sigh as he sat back down.

"Not _if_, _when_!" she corrected and settled herself right next to him. Leaning over his shoulder, she looked up at him with a playful glint in her eyes. "If you want an autograph, it's now or never!"

"Don't need it!" He declared and scooted away from her.

"Geez," she pouted, "Have a little more faith in me. You say that now, but when I do become the Champion, you'll think it's fantastic! Just you wait; right, Muu-chan?"

"Muu," hummed her Misdreavus, who looked up at her Trainer amiably.

Marina fiddled with the lid of her soda can as Kenta just gave a shrug. She glanced at him several times in uncertainty.

_Maybe I should mention it now?_ She shook her head nervously at the thought. _No, I can't do it! It's not the right time. But he's acting is so strangely. Am I annoying him? I was being honest, though…_

She made a troubled sigh. It was getting difficult to cover up her underlying anxiety.

"Kenta."

"Hm?"

"Tell me..." The girl showed her concern as she frowned at him. "Do you really think I'm being naïve for wanting to take on the Elite Four?"

Kenta turned to her in surprise, but quickly looked back down at his drink. "That's not true."

"It must be! You don't think I can do it at all, do you?"

"No, that's not—that isn't it. I mean, you…"

Appearing uncertain, Kenta fell silent under her gaze. Marina tried to make a coy smile.

"Why are you being so shy all of a sudden?"

"What? N-No I'm not!" he denied and turned away from her.

"Then why won't you look at me?" she teased him lightly.

"I'm… I'm not shy. That's ridiculous!"

Marina was about to continue, but stopped as they both noticed the boy's Typhlosion, which had finished its meal and was staring at them quietly. Suddenly, it showed off its sharp teeth as it formed a funny grin and started chuckling in Kenta's direction. Kenta pulled away in disbelief.

"Typhlosion! What are you laughing at?" he asked, red in the face while Marina laughed openly.

"See? Typhlosion thinks so too. I told you that you were being shy," she giggled. "You're so cute!"

Kenta was speechless for a moment, but looked down stubbornly. "Fine! Think what you want, you two."

Typhlosion barked in glee, nudging its Trainer's knee before lying down at his feet. Kenta sighed, but patted it on the head with a smile anyway. It closed its eyes and purred loudly in response.

"You seem to get along with your Pokémon really well, Kenta," commented Marina, still wearing a soft grin. "I'm glad to see that."

"Yeah. It's because of a promise I made to them." Kenta looked out beyond the glass of the Pokémon Center, where there was an outdoor pool. Various aquatic Pokémon swam in it, their human companions watching them fondly from the water's edge. "I promised my Pokémon from the start that, as a qualified Pokémon Trainer, we'll travel and get stronger together. We'll become an unstoppable team that can take on any challenge. And we'll conquer every tournament in the country." He clenched his free hand into a fist as he concluded, "That's my dream."

Marina looked at him silently, pondering his words as well as the burning passion in his eyes.

_I wish I had thought of something cool like that to say to Lance,_ she thought. _But __I guess traveling, battling, and getting stronger is what being a Trainer is about. Our goals are different, but the way we get there is pretty similar after all__._

"But Kenta, unless you surpass Lance," she proclaimed with a wide smile, "You'll never make history!"

"Lance?" He blinked a few times. "You mean _that _Lance?"

"Of course! Lance, the Champion of the Elite Four!" she exclaimed and proceeded to gush over the man admiringly. "He's so strong and his Pokémon are so powerful! And his cape flowing in the wind looks so dignified! Lance is just the best Trainer out there!"

"Right..."

Kenta appeared less than amused, but she recklessly dug into her bag as she aimed to share her enthusiasm with him. Flipping through her orange journal, she arrived at a page where she had recently covered in stickers of Lance and his Pokémon. She shoved the book in his line of sight, and his face formed an expression of overwhelmed astonishment. He raised an eyebrow as he looked in her direction.

"You're... really into this guy, aren't you." He didn't even bring himself to make it sound like a question.

Marina then realized that she was technically showing him her diary, and she pulled it back to her immediately. Laughing in embarrassment, she said, "O-Of course! One of the reasons why I want to challenge the Elite Four is so I can see Lance battle up close!"

"Right, right," he sighed. "You really are serious about it, aren't you?"

"That's what I said, isn't it?" Marina responded.

"Yeah, but Marina—."

"But nothing! It's what I decided to do, Kenta, and I'm standing by it no matter what you say," she claimed as she put her diary away.

"I'm not saying you can't do it," Kenta reasoned with an apologetic look. "I didn't mean it like that. But if you're really going to aim for Lance's level, then you'll have to raise your Pokémon really well."

"Naturally. He's the head of the Elite Four, after all." The girl Trainer grinned fondly as she added, "My team has grown a lot since we left New Bark Town. We work hard and have fun together every day. They're my pride and joy!"

"Muu," Muu-chan softly cooed as she hovered to Marina's level. Marina smiled and petted the little ghost Pokémon before looking back at Kenta.

"Do you wanna see how strong they've gotten?" she asked with a swift wink.

Her challenge fired up her friend in seconds flat. With excitement sparking in his eyes, Kenta jumped to his feet and accepted at once. "Of course I do! Let's battle!"

"Okay then, let's go!" Marina proclaimed with a cheerful grin.

Once again, the two young Trainers gathered their belongings and proceeded to make their leave. Marina followed after Kenta, who walked ahead of her with vigorous, straightforward eyes. For as long as she could remember, Kenta loved watching Pokémon battles. It was the one thing that was guaranteed to make him go from calm and reticent to energetic and even hot-blooded. Now that he was the one competing, he seemed to have even more energy invested in it.

_That part of him hasn't changed at all,_ she thought with a quiet giggle. Shoving her worries into the back of her mind now, she merrily walked with Kenta out of the Pokémon Center in search of the best space for them to battle nearby.


	74. Chapter 74: Interruption

Time for Awkwardness 2: Electric Boogaloo. There's a conspicuous pun hidden in there somewhere.

Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 74  
**Interruption

Though there weren't any official battlefields in the area, it didn't take Marina and Kenta long to find a decent spot. After a brief walk down the road from the Pokémon Center, they found a clearing that seemed big enough for their Pokémon to fight without obstructing the path. The boy glanced over his shoulder to look at her, pointing it out.

"Think this is good enough?" he asked.

"Yeah, I think so. I'll be on the far side!" she responded and made her way to the opposite end of the improvised arena.

_I never asked about how many badges he had; how strong is he? _The girl wondered, thinking over which of her teammates to choose. She turned away from the encompassing forest and in Kenta's direction, with Muu-chan floating beside her.

"Oh, right," Marina said to her with a start, "I should try out my little routine when we begin battling."

"Muu?" the Misdreavus hummed calmly.

Forming a grin, Marina picked a Poké Ball and bounced on her feet nimbly as a warm-up. Kenta was already about to send out his first Pokémon, but she put her hands on her hips with self-assurance.

"Three-on-three, switching allowed!" she announced some ground rules, stopping him mid-throw. "Is that okay?"

_It'd be good not to use my Lapras if I can help it,_ she planned.

"Uh—sure. Sounds good!" Kenta called back. He seemed more than ready to get to the fighting, and Marina had to hold back some laughter at his uncommon, eager demeanor. It was an almost refreshing side of him.

"Now, then!" Marina spun and struck an elaborate pose. "Marina, the young girl aspiring to become Champion, now sends out her fiery leader!" Wearing a theatrical upbeat expression, she tossed the ball in her hand. "King, hit the stage!"

"Magu!" King barked and jumped into a battle-ready stance as Marina swiftly caught the thrown Poké Ball. Having completed her flashy routine, she looked across the field to gauge his reaction.

Kenta had formed a completely dumbfounded expression. He glanced around them, and while he tried to hide it, he appeared embarrassed enough for the both of them. This changed, however, as Marina took note of his response. Others had acted uncomfortable when she danced too, but she figured it was because they just didn't know her. But Kenta's response made her feel incredibly silly.

"Oh geez, do I really look _that_ stupid?" she whispered so Muu-chan could hear.

"Mu…muu," murmured Muu-chan, hovering close as she shared her Trainer's discomfort.

"What…is all that? Are you playing around?" Kenta eventually asked.

"No," hastily replied Marina. "Putting on a good show is important in battle! Didn't it look great?"

"Uh…" He shook his head, though not really in response to her question. "Anyway, I'm counting on you to be serious about this battle, Marina!"

_Oh my gosh, I _do_ look that stupid. Why didn't anyone say something?_ She could feel her cheeks heat up incredibly fast, and she tried her hardest not to run away or lose her composure. _I'm so embarrassed!_

"Of course I will! W-Well, it's your turn to send out your Pokémon," she stuttered and turned away. Marina watched him from the corner of her eye as he looked at the ball in his hand, seemed to ponder for a moment, but threw it anyway.

A loud buzzing filled the air as a Beedrill appeared and flapped its translucent wings to stay airborne. It zipped back and forth on its side of the field, sizing up its opponent.

"Oh!" Still fighting against her humiliated feelings, Marina formed a look of pleasant surprise. "I-Is that the same Weedle that you had back at your house?"

"Yeah, it is. Spear, do you remember Marina?" he asked somewhat awkwardly. Completely unaware of what had happened earlier, Spear the Beedrill lifted one of its needles as an amiable greeting to the girl.

"So you do! Long time no see!" she greeted. "Let's have a good fight, okay? I won't go easy on you just because we're friends!"

"I'll never forgive you if you did," Kenta declared. He then grinned at her. "You can go first."

"Oh, thank you." Out of necessity, she turned to fully face the battlefield and called out her order. "No holding back then! Okay King, Flame Wheel!"

"Agility, Spear!"

Spear dodged its opponent at a blinding speed. It launched into the sky, easily avoiding the fire-using ermine. Limited to the ground, King barked up at it in vain.

"King, Lava Plume!"

"Magu!" King responded to his Trainer and channeled the excessive flames from his previous technique. In an impressive burst of hot light, he sent a flurry of embers into the sky. The attack struck its mark, but not for long as the Beedrill sped out of its range within seconds. Even so, the Quilava released another wave of heat and embers like a small volcano, shooting high into the air. Spear failed to outrun it this time and dived to the side with smoke trailing from its wings. It landed haphazardly and faced its enemy.

"Spear, you alright?!" Its Trainer called and, when it responded, ordered, "Okay, use Poison Sting!"

"Finish it off with one final Lava Plume, King!" responded Marina. Without needing to even take a step from where he stood, King heartily roared and fired one last inferno in Spear's direction. The flames easily overtook the Beedrill's airborne needles and then Spear itself. It collapsed to the ground covered in burns, surrendering.

"You did well! Return!" Kenta said and recalled the fallen bee.

"That was a piece of cake. Bug-types are no match for King, right?" The girl looked merrily at King, who yipped and jumped in enthusiastic agreement. He turned back to the now empty side of the field, where Kenta was deciding his next Pokémon.

"The rest of the battle won't be that easy," he proclaimed and tossed his next ball. "Ampharos, go!"

With sparks showing its yellow body, the final evolution of the sheep Pokémon Mareep stood casually on its hind legs. It resembled Jasmine's Ampharos almost exactly, appearing younger and more nimble than Amphy was. The bipedal animal gazed up at the sky with a curious stare before greeting King cordially.

"Oh wow, an Ampharos!" Marina exclaimed and ordered her Pokémon, "Let's start things off with another Lava Plume, King!"

"Get close and use Thunder Punch, Aphraros!"

King fired yet another round of fireballs from the openings on his head and rear. Even with the flames hurdling in its direction, Ampharos trudged through the attack without batting an eye. Its stubby arm glittered brightly and cackled with electricity as it picked up speed. Just as King finished up his attack, he had no time to avoid his opponent's and closed his eyes as he braced the hit.

"Thunder Punch again, Ampharos!" Kenta commanded.

"Flame Wheel, King!" Marina ordered.

Ampharos began charging up its next Thunder Punch as King lit up like a tornado of fire. Being faster, the ermine was able to strike first. Static flashed between them, however, and sparks showered around him before once again being smacked about by Ampharos. Marina gasped audibly and frowned in concentration.

_That was Ampharos' Static Ability just now!_ She thought as she observed King's limited movement, which was caused by the electricity sparking around his now stiff body. _Geez, he only hit Ampharos once! What terrible luck!_

"Smokescreen, King! Get out of there!" she gave her orders briefly before her friend.

"Thunder Punch!"

Though it tried to charge up its attack as quickly as it could, Ampharos only thrashed blindly at air and smoke. King unevenly retreated in the cover of the dark clouds.

"Now use Swift, King!"

"M-Magu…!" King barked weakly, resting on the ground for a moment as it struggled with its paralysis.

"Shock Wave, Ampharos!"

"Shock Wave?" Marina repeated the technique Kenta called out. With a jolt, she exclaimed, "That's a perfect accuracy move! King, come on, one last Lava Plume!"

With a determined roar, her Quilava managed to release a final Lava Plume in his enemy's direction. The waves of fire and electricity passed through one another and struck both Pokémon. King's Smokescreen dissipated, and Ampharos let out a sharp victory cry as King himself buckled and passed out.

"Oh, King! You did a great job!" praised the girl. She lifted his Poké Ball in his direction and returned him inside of it. Wearing a small smile, she briefly held it close before clipping it back to her belt. She selected her last Pokémon and looked up to see Kenta making a thumbs up.

"OK! Perfect!" he exclaimed.

Confused, Marina stared blankly until he noticed. She began giggling, unable to help herself even as Kenta gave her a baffled stare.

"What?" he asked.

"Come on, Kenta," she told him, "You looked at me funny when I did my dancing, but you do the same thing!"

"No I didn't. That's my victory pose!"

"It's totally the same thing!"

"It isn't," Kenta insisted.

"Yes, it is!" she said, continuing to giggle.

"I don't look _that_ ridiculous, do I? It's supposed to look cool."

Marina held her stomach as she tried to control her laughter. Kenta put his hands on his hips momentarily in puzzlement, appearing stubborn in his disagreement with the girl. A flustered blush that began appearing on his cheeks as he realized she was correct. He looked away, shoving his hands in the pockets of his hoodie.

"Well, wh-whatever!" he stuttered. "Let's just forget about it and move on with the battle."

"Okay. Sorry," Marina added with a silly smile and released her next Pokémon. "Phany, it's up to you!"

"Donfan!" Phany howled as he appeared, lifting his trunk in the air joyfully as he did so.

Kenta glanced back at the battlefield, noticing the burns on Ampharos' body. He called it back and picked out another ball, throwing it. "Go, Typhlosion!"

His Typhlosion appeared with a mighty roar, igniting the flames on his back. Marina became somewhat confused at this choice and tilted her head in thought.

"You sent out your Typhlosion?"

"This guy's really strong," Kenta responded confidently. Having his lead partner on the field seemed to help him recover from his embarrassment with surprising speed. "Ever since he was a Cyndaquil, he's been training intensely! I couldn't rely on anyone more!"

"You sure? You know I've got the type advantage again, right?"

_His Ampharos is weak against Phany's Ground-typing too, _she reflected for a moment, _But don't think I should assume this battle's done yet. I mean, I've defeated Wani-Wani with King a couple of times when I battled Silver. I won't let my guard down!_

"My Typhlosion and I have faced tougher battles than this. We're burning to win!"

"Bakuuun!" Typhlosion mimicked his passionate tone with another fearless bellow, breathing fire into the air.

"Geez." Marina glanced at Muu-chan, jokingly fanning her face with her hand. "Getting hot out here, isn't it?"

"Muu," Muu-chan replied in her typical manner.

The distant sound of thunder rumbled behind them, and the two turned around. Dark storm clouds were rolling in from the surrounding mountains, quickly overtaking the bright blue sky in the distance.

"Oh, look at that!" she pointed out.

"It looks like a storm's coming through," Kenta commented.

"I didn't know it was supposed to rain today."

_Now that I think about it, when I saw—._

Another grumble of thunder resounded throughout the area, and Muu-chan formed an unusually angry look, growling quietly. Surprised, Marina put on a reassuring smile for her.

"Don't worry, Muu-chan! We'll finish this battle in no time at all." Turning back to the Pokémon on the field, Marina ordered, "Phany, use Magnitude!"

"Charge at it with Flame Wheel, Typhlosion!"

Phany gave another energetic howl, reared up and powerfully stomped the earth. The Trainers stood their ground as tremors shook the ground under their feet. Covered in flames, Typhlosion yowled yet pushed through as he bounded toward the elephant at an incredible speed. Phany endured the hit with ease, and the two eyed each other as the Fire-type kept its distance.

"What the—?" gasped Marina. She could see Kenta making a confident grin in return, and she mimicked him competitively.

_Well, if that didn't work, then the Rollout tactic will!_

"Defense Curl, Phany! Then use Rollout!"

"Typhlosion, Flamethrower!" commanded Kenta in response.

The Pokémon obeyed their orders, and after spending some time curled up, Phany kicked off and began rolling. Phany sped through the gust of flames, continuing toward his opponent like an unstoppable boulder.

As this happened, Marina shivered as she felt a strange, overwhelming tingling going through her entire body. She froze instinctually, confused. Before she could even react to it, a loud sound of static erupted into a deafening bang as she was blinded by a bright flash. Marina screamed and recoiled, shielding herself from the light. Her ears ringing, she opened her eyes when the unexpected event ended, and Marina sighed as her knees gave out from under her. She, and everyone around her, stared aghast at the forest. Thick, black smoke trailed up from a tree where a lightning bolt had struck.

Kenta was the first to recover. He rushed over to their Pokémon and then to Marina, asking urgently, "Is everyone okay?"

"I'm alright," she replied and stood back on her feet. She looked up, watching the dark storm clouds that were already covering the sky above them. "What's with this strange weather?"

"I don't know, but it isn't safe here. We should go back," he said. She looked back at him and nodded, but she stayed rooted to the ground as another shiver ran through her. Kenta mirrored her reaction, also sharing this sensation. Not a second later, another bolt of lightning crashed somewhere in the distant forest. Marina flinched skittishly, and Kenta turned to Phany, Muu-chan and his Typhlosion. "Let's hurry to the Pokémon Center!"

But as the young Trainers began heading toward the road, their Pokémon bolted in the opposite direction. Marina and Kenta stopped and turned back to them in confusion.

"Where are you going? That's the wrong way!" she asked, but they failed to listen.

"Return, Typhlosion!" he shouted as he held out a Poké Ball, recalling his starter. Seeing this, Marina did the same.

"Phany, return!" She quickly grabbed for her Misdreavus' Poké Ball, but Muu-chan had already slipped behind the cover of trees. Panicked, she ran after her. "Wait, Muu-chan!"

Marina waded through the brush as quickly as she could, ducking around any branches that obstructed her path. The sound of rustling leaves and breaking sticks behind her reassured that Kenta was following alongside her. Booming thunder snarled overhead, and the wind began shaking the green canopy of the forest. She continued pushing through the forest, calling her Pokémon's name and making sure not to lose sight of the little ghost ahead of her.

Eventually, however, Muu-chan stopped before entering a clearing. Marina rushed up to her and caught her, holding the Pokémon tight in her arms.

"M-Muu!" Muu-chan exclaimed in surprise.

"Geez, Muu-chan, you shouldn't do that!" the girl told her. "Why did you guys start running off like that?"

"Muu…muuma," the normally tranquil ghost murmured in an unsettled manner.

"What's wrong?"

"Marina, look," Kenta urged her. Marina glanced at him, noticing that his stare had turned stern, and followed his gaze beyond the woods.

Further out, several wild Pokémon were sprawled across the mountainous field. They were covered in burn wounds, many whining weakly in pain. At the center of the group sat an incredibly strange, skeletal device, which hummed and gave off cackling waves of electricity. Another machine, some kind of bipedal robot, stomped over to them and grabbed a couple of defenseless Pokémon with its extending claws.

"Ha ha ha!" the man controlling it, a blond-haired brute, laughed heartily. "Look at this! I'll take as much as I can carry!"

His attention was then directed toward a small cargo plane nearby, where a silver-haired man stood watching.

"Buson, playtime is over. Begin preparations to capture 'him'," he announced in a no-nonsense tone of voice.

"Yeah, yeah, I got it already! As usual, you're far too serious, Bashou," claimed the boisterous man named Buson. He carelessly dropped a Mareep his robot held, which fell helplessly to the ground.

"What on earth are they doing?" Marina asked in a quiet tone, as though they'd be able to hear them behind the commotion.

_They're not Team Rocket, are they?_ She pondered. _Their outfits are gray, though…_

"Those guys…!" Kenta shifted closer to them with a heated glare, appearing ready to dash out there at any moment.

An immensely bright light cloaked the area, followed by a tremendous bang of thunder. The unknown men turned their attention to the nearest mountain peak, where the clouds turned and sparked almost ominously. A great roar shattered the brief silence, and as it echoed, the hilltop was showered in smaller thunderbolts.

"What was that?" asked Kenta.

"I don't know. It sounded like—."

"We're getting a super-high electric response!" Buson called out to the other man. "No doubt about it, it's here!"

A giant lightning bolt descended from the clouds, revealing the familiar figure of a ferocious yellow tiger. Its purple mane letting loose multiple sparks, the beast let out another fierce growl. Marina gasped as the creature glared down at the two men.

_It's Raikou!_


	75. Chapter 75: The Crystal System

My winter break was cut short by early classes. They were the kind that just lasted two weeks long so you can imagine just how much work that was. Every other day, there was a test covering like three chapters of the textbook. orz I'm glad that's over.

Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 75**  
The Crystal System

Thunder rumbled threateningly in the silence, as if shaking the very air. Shady black clouds swirled in the sky, releasing small arcs of lightning, and Raikou seemed to be the center of it all from its spot on the jagged mountaintop. It glared down at the two men and their machines, giving off an extraordinary glow from the electricity emanating from the curly mane on its back.

"Raikou..." Marina uttered silently. _Did it cause these storm clouds?_

Raikou jumped down the hilltop with incredible dexterity and speed. It cleared the trees and landed with a heavy thump between Buson's robot and the herd of injured Pokémon. A screeching roar erupted from its mouth, which bared all of its long, sharp fangs. Granted with a sudden burst of energy, the wild Pokémon fled the scene in panic. The Legendary Beast then turned aggressively toward the two-legged robot. It tackled into the robot headlong and snatched hold of one of the mechanical limbs, ripping it off with an effortless tug. The robot's owner backed off and released the remaining entrapped animals, which fell out of the machine's claws and too ran desperately back into the forest.

Holding a protective stance, Raikou watched as they left. It tossed the broken steel appendage in Buson's direction, its piercing red eyes shooting a heatedly hostile glare at him and Bashou. The men didn't look troubled at all, and they communicated casually while not breaking eye contact with the creature. Marina strained her ears to listen.

"It has incredible power," Buson was saying.

"Interesting," mused Bashou. "Well then, let us capture it and record more detailed data."

_Capture?_ She thought with a jolt. _What?_

There was sudden movement in her peripheral vision, and she nearly jumped; she was so enveloped in what was happening that she had briefly forgotten Kenta was standing beside her. With a sense of quiet wonder, the boy had pulled out his Pokédex. She returned her gaze to the stark yellow tiger as she listened to the information she had missed out on earlier.

"_Raikou, the Thunder Pokémon. Type: Electric  
A Legendary Pokémon. This rough Pokémon carries rainclouds that lets it fire thunderbolts at will. They say that it descended with lightning. It sweeps across the land while barking a cry that sounds like crashing thunder."_

"No way. Is that really…?" Kenta trailed off before he could finish. With his eyes wide open and his composure stiff, he was nothing short of astounded. She was about to ask him if he was okay, but she stopped herself and realized that it was probably the first time he had ever seen a Pokémon of Raikou's caliber before.

"Ok! Let's go!" Buson shouted, and Marina looked back at the ongoing fight in front of her. The blond man made an eager sneer as his vehicle produced another set of extendable claws. Sparks showered across Raikou's form, and the beast fired a wave of lightning directly at him.

The attack, however, slowed and took a sharp turn toward the skeletal mechanism. It endured the assault without buckling, and all of the electricity Raikou released seemingly vanished.

"How about you try that again?" boasted Buson.

With a fierce snarl, Raikou yielded to the man's taunt and fired an even large lightning bolt his way. The odd machine redirected and absorbed the energy once again. The dark violet crystal in its center sparkled and released a peculiar, faint purple field that was big enough to envelop the saber tooth tiger instantly. Though Raikou flinched at first, it looked about in suspicion when nothing else happened.

"What was that?" Marina asked, surprised. "What _is_ that?"

"I don't know, but this doesn't look right," Kenta responded with a troubled frown.

Raikou took a small moment of contemplation before attacking once more. Much of the electricity split apart, with most of it taken in by the machine. However, it rebounded back at Raikou with almost double the force. Raikou cried out in alarm and fired a thunderbolt in reckless response, only with the same result. Dazed, it shook its head wildly to recover as Buson made a hearty laugh.

"It worked! We've got it trapped!"

"The Crystal System attracts all electrical energy," said Bashou. Though not elated like his partner, he seemed self-assured. "No matter how much you shock it, it won't have any effect."

The beast turned back toward the skeletal device the man spoke of. It cautiously moved within the area of the purple field before lunging at the Crystal System, its fangs and claws ready to tear the feeble-looking structure apart. But as Raikou neared, it cried out and began moving away with great difficulty. Electricity began falling out of its mane and body into the machine at an alarming rate, and the supercharged Crystal System unleashed another merciless barrage at it. Raikou screeched in pain and, drained of energy, collapsed.

"Raikou!" Marina covered her mouth. In her arms, Muu-chan growled quietly.

_Even though those attacks shouldn't be very effective, it's still hurting Raikou! We need to stop this, but… What should we do? Fight them? Maybe go back and call the police? What if they're gone by the time we get help? Raikou's already so hurt!_ Thoughts rushed through her mind as she anxiously tried to form a plan.

_If only Lance were here, this wouldn't be a problem. But…!_

"No matter how legendary you may be, you're still just an animal." Nonchalant, Bashou placed a hand on his hip and turned toward his cohort. "It should be weak enough. If it struggles anymore now, it will only be easier to catch. Ready, Buson?"

"Yeah!" said Buson with ruthless glee. He moved his machine forward with its sharp claws open wide. "Just stay right there. As you are now, you might as well have a collar around your neck."

It was then that Marina's view of the scene was obstructed by a red blur. Kenta ran through the rest of the brush that hid them from sight, and Marina hesitated in conflicted response.

"Kenta!" she called after him, but knew there was no stopping him now. She followed and walked out of their cover in the forest as Kenta confronted the brutes.

"_STOP!_" he shouted with more force than she'd ever heard him muster. "Both of you release Raikou right now!"

Buson's robot came to a stop, and the man gave the boy an irritated look for interrupting his fun. Bashou took a couple of steps forward and observed Kenta and then Marina keenly, crossing his arms. Buson seemed to mimic him by folding his own arms with an arrogant air.

"We will not," the white-haired man replied.

"This is our catch, boy. Stay out of the way of our adult business, or you'll get hurt."

Their attitudes only angered Kenta more. He took out a Poké Ball and tossed it in front of him without a second to spare. "Then we'll stop you by force! Go, Typhlosion!"

"Bakuun!" his Typhlosion roared eagerly as it ignited the flames on its back. Buson seemed sneeringly amused by the prospect as both men released Pokémon of their own.

"Really, now. You're too young," barked Buson. The Steel- and Flying-type Skarmory cawed when it appeared before him, its metal feathers glimmering in the sunlight as it took to the sky.

"I guess I have no choice," Bashou commented with a swift throw.

The large clearing was suddenly dwarfed by the colossal form of a Steelix. The metallic snake lifted its head with a low grunt, casting a cold glare down at its opponents. The young boy Trainer and his Pokémon staggered a bit in shock, but bravely stood their ground.

"It's too late to apologize now, if you're having second thoughts," calmly declared Bashou. "You've started a fight with_ us_. We will give you exactly what you wanted!"

_How did this escalate so much so quickly?_ Marina worried as she eyed his foreboding Pokémon. She felt as though her feet were rooted on the spot. _Kenta…_

Her eyes darted up to Buson and then Bashou, the latter which was now standing with his arms free. She gasped when she saw Team Rocket's prominent red insignia displayed on his uniform.

_I knew it! Geez, this is the exact thing I want to be wrong about!_ She fretted inwardly. _I've got to help, but the only Pokémon that—._

Her inner monologue was cut short by an abrupt windstorm that tossed locks of her pigtails into her face. The gales picked up loose dirt that quickly masked the area, and Marina squinted and fought to both keep her hair and the sand out of her eyes. Steelix's giant silhouette showed the spiky steel segments of its body spinning rapidly, no doubt the one creating the sandstorm. While it and Skarmory were unaffected, Typhlosion struggled to push through the gusts. Skarmory swooped in and attacked before zipping back into the air, maneuvering Typhlosion's Flamethrower attack that yielded to the wind.

"Don't give up!" Kenta encouraged his Pokémon. "Take the straightforward approach, just as we always have! Use Flame Wheel on Steelix!"

Typhlosion released a roar in response, dashing ahead with a coat of tenacious flames. Before it could get close to the metal snake, Skarmory performed a treacherous dive into the Fire-type. Typhlosion tumbled backward, and its opponent swiftly executed multiple tackles and jabs with its sword-like wings to push it back further. Skarmory forced it to the ground with a final swipe, kicking off to fly again. It circled Typhlosion and its Trainer like a vulture as Kenta ran to his partner's aid.

"Typhlosion! Hey, you alright?" he asked and knelt before it. Covered in scratches and cuts, Typhlosion struggled to stand.

Just barely able to see and hear beyond the blinding sand and deafening wind, Marina bit her lip and glanced down at her belt of Poké Balls.

_Phany must've hurt Typhlosion more than I thought, _she thought with a pang of guilt. _But if it's having a difficult time, I doubt King would fare any better in the condition he's in. Um, Phany's Magnitude would hurt Raikou and Typhlosion, and—oh who am I kidding? _Frustrated, she closed her eyes in anguish. _The only option I've got is Lapras! She'd be able to handle Steelix, but…_

_But then Kenta would see her. No, there has to be another way! _

Looking away from the wind, her eyes met with her Misdreavus. Muu-chan had been wriggling the entire time trying to slip out of her grip, and her cool composure was broken as she gave her Trainer a heated look. She seemed very much cross with her for not jumping into the fray straightaway like Kenta had.

"I know," said Marina desperately, "I'm thinking, I'm thinking… But I can't use Lapras. How else can we end the fight quickly?"

"Muu," her Pokémon huffed with insistence. They stared intensely at one another for a moment before Marina's eyes widened.

_That's right. _A smile crossed her face, and she gathered her courage as she looked back up at their enemies. _We have that move!_

"We're wasting time," Bashou's stolid voice rose above the gusts. The sandstorm was beginning to wane, and the girl could see them now. He turned to his accomplice. "Buson! Seize Raikou now."

"Got it!" Buson jumped back into the seat of his robot.

"Don't you dare get any closer!" Kenta shouted.

Typhlosion released a quiet, dry growl in agreement. It warily stood and attempted to walk toward them, only for its legs to buckle. Kenta held onto it with a supportive grip.

"Typhlosion! Hang in there, come on!"

Without regarding them with even a glance, Buson neared the distance between him and Raikou. The beast, unable to move, released another Thunderbolt from where it rested only to have it redirected back at Raikou. The young boy Trainer gritted his teeth bitterly, reaching into his hoodie for another Poké Ball. Deft footsteps approached him from behind, and he froze in surprise as Marina dashed past him.

"Marina!" he quickly called out. "Be careful!"

_I'll be fine, don't worry,_ she responded to him mentally and focused on the task at hand.

"Try get as close to them as possible," Marina whispered to Muu-chan as she released her from her arms. "Go!"

"Muu!"

Muu-chan flew out of her arms and toward Steelix and Skarmory. They turned to her warily as she approached with surprising speed, and Bashou took action at once.

"Crunch!" he ordered.

Steelix reared up to Muu-chan's level, causing the ground underneath it to shake violently. It released a malevolent groan and opened its enormous jaws just as the nimble Ghost-type circled around the slow behemoth. Skarmory flew out in front of her so that she was trapped between the two Pokémon, but she kept a poised glare.

"Muu-chan, Perish Song!" Marina shouted as loudly and evenly as she could muster. She stood in anxious wait, and a radiant light glistened from Muu-chan's necklace. Steelix and Skarmory gave quiet gasps and jerked away in response. Hauntingly familiar bands of dark light entrapped the three Pokémon, and Marina shivered a bit as she could still hear the chilling echoes of her Pokémon's sacrificial melody.

Buson stopped his advancement upon hearing the shrill cry of his Skarmory, which began to struggle to stay in the air from its painful constraints. He looked over his shoulder and, after processing the situation, gasped loudly. "Perish Song?!"

"A troublesome move," Bashou muttered with a troubled frown.

Steelix closed its mouth and shirked away unwillingly from Muu-chan, who only inched closer toward her enemies so that they heard the full brunt of her attack. She began to lose altitude as she too began to succumb to it, but continued to sing at a very low tone so that neither Raikou nor Typhlosion could be afflicted.

Buson quickly turned in his seat, grabbing hold of the controls of his robot and extending its claws so that it latched onto Raikou. The tiger hissed weakly, but closed its eyes as a violent wind gust blew between the two. The air formed razor sharp edges that sliced into the robot's joints, causing loud sparks and sputters.

"What?!" He struggled with the machine's sporadic movements and glared through his sunglasses at the cause of the attack.

Kenta returned the look formidably from afar, now standing beside Marina with another one of his Pokémon out before them. It was a grand bird with brown-tan plumage and great wings that caused gusts just to keep it airborne. Marina eyed it in awe.

"A Pidgeot? Is that the same Pidgey you had at home?" she almost whispered, not even realizing she had spoken quietly.

"Sure is," Kenta said and cast a brief smile in her direction.

Buson's robot continued to malfunction, causing the blond man to swear when a couple of its claws fell clean off onto the ground. Skarmory fell from the sky with a croaking cry, and Steelix followed suit causing a significant tremor to shake the area. Everyone braced the small earthquake, and Buson turned toward his partner violently in frustration.

"Bashou!" he bellowed. "This is fubar! We can't seize Raikou in this state!"

From the other side of the clearing, Bashou muttered something too quietly for Marina to hear at first. Though he appeared calmer than Buson, she could have sworn that she saw a hint of brazen vexation in his eyes.

"Retreat separately," he ordered stiffly, recalling his Pokémon and turning tail toward the vehicle behind him.

"Right!" Buson replied.

He operated his machine, which managed to lift its tail end which then spewed a thick cloud of black smoke. The Crystal System's field dissipated, and the nefarious device collapsed and folded in on itself as everything was covered in the smokescreen. Kenta's Pidgeot kept some of the smoke at bay by beating its mighty wings, but even the sun above was blotted out as darkness overtook the area.

"Wait!" Kenta shouted as he and Marina coughed. "Pidgeot, Whirlwind!"

With a twittering squawk, his Pokémon flew ever higher and caused a great blast of air to sweep over the area. It took a couple anxiously long minutes before everything was cleared, but the young Trainers gave a sigh the very moment Raikou was seen—still lying down, but free from its captors. Bashou, Buson, and their devices were nowhere to be seen.

"They escaped," he said with a clenched fist.

"But Raikou's still here," Marina replied, "Thank goodness…"

"Muu…muuma…"

She looked up to see Muu-chan floating weakly toward her. Marina rushed out toward her, catching her as she fell and hugging her tight.

"Thank you, Muu-chan. You did really well," she praised gently. Giving her a comforting pat, she pulled out the little Pokémon's Poké Ball. "Take a rest now, okay?"

"Muu…" The Misdreavus put on a small, forgiving smile and closed her eyes as she was recalled into the sphere. Marina placed her other hand over it, taking a deep breath.

_At least everyone's okay,_ she thought and clipped the ball back onto her belt. She glanced behind her at her backpack. _I've got some Hyper Potions on me; hopefully Raikou will just need a couple to get back on its feet and on its way._

Optimistically, she giggled to herself. _Maybe I can even tell Raikou to say hi to Suicune—I'm sure it would be happy to hear that we ran in to help its friend._

"Raikou!"

At Kenta's distraught tone of voice, she turned toward him at once. The boy was sprinting toward the said Legendary Pokémon, who had stood and turned sluggishly away from them. Despite its incredibly frail and battered state, it was attempting to leave.

"Where do you think you're going, hurt like that?" Kenta asked as he approached.

Raikou turned its head, its tired eyes wild and hostile, and fired a wave of energy at the boy. Most of the attack struck at the ground before his feet, but its remnants and impact shoved him mercilessly away.

Marina cried out as Kenta landed hard on his back. Pidgeot swept in with an angry call only to be struck instantly out of the sky by another defensive Thunderbolt.

"Kenta! Kenta, are you okay?" Marina immediately ran over to him in a panic, but Raikou let loose a vicious snarl that stopped her in her tracks. Electricity showered its form, and it eyed her with a fierce, wary scowl. This look seemed to fade slightly after a moment as the girl stared back in disbelief, conflicted between helping her friend and heeding Raikou's warning.

"Why would you do that, Raikou?" she asked, her voice trembling. Her worried eyes glanced over at Kenta, who quivered as he recovered from the blow, and she pursed her lips and put on a daring, serious face. "Those men that just left are the bad guys, not us. We just want to help you! Honest!"

Raikou continued to give her a very guarded stare.

Kenta leapt to his feet. "What do you think you're doing?!" he asked and rushed toward Raikou once again. This resulted in another quick electric attack, but aimed solely at the ground in front of him this time. He stopped, making stubborn eye contact with the beast for a few intense moments.

He took another step forward.

"Kenta, stop," Marina pleaded uneasily, "Raikou doesn't—."

Typhlosion suddenly ran by her, the flames on its back ablaze. Just as Raikou released yet another Thunderbolt, Typhlosion fired a blast of fire that intercepted the attack and caused a deafening bang. Kenta shielded himself from the surge of heat and opened his mouth in surprise as his weary Pokémon stepped in front of him protectively.

Growling, Raikou shuffled its heavy paws to turn toward them. Typhlosion responded with a hiss of its own, lowering its head with its ears flattened back.

"Hey, calm down," Kenta tried to placate it. However, the bipedal badger let out a roar and released another barrage of flames in Raikou's direction. Raikou defended itself once more, causing another explosion as their attacks collided.

Kenta stepped over to his Pokémon and grabbed its arm. "Quit, Typhlosion!"

It turned to look at him, meeting the boy's reassuring grin.

"Don't worry." He glanced back at Marina, who watched on nearby while clutching the sleeves of her jacket. With that same smile, he nodded. She couldn't hide the worry on her face, but she returned the gesture half-heartedly. "It's only warning me off."

Facing Raikou, Kenta began walking toward it with his arms out peacefully. "Marina's right; we're not your enemies. And besides, you need medical treatment, right?"

The stubborn tiger breathed a heavy, weakened growl.

"There's a Pokémon Center just down the road," he continued, "They'll fix you up and release you as soon as you're better. Okay?"

Raikou stared quietly for a few moments. It released a rasping bark along with another bolt of lightning, and Marina and Typhlosion tensed as it flew past Kenta's head.

He stood unharmed and without flinching, his expression resolute. The beast continued to watch him, fangs still bared. A slow minute passed by, and its crimson eyes glazed over. Raikou took a couple of cumbersome steps before its legs gave out, collapsing onto the ground.

"Raikou!" He started toward it, but chose to tend to his fallen Pidgeot first and dashed over to his teammate.

After a moment's hesitation, making sure Raikou had passed out for certain before getting any closer, Marina made her way over to them. She took off her pack hurriedly and handed him a healing potion.

"Thanks," Kenta said as he took it.

"I'll check on Raikou!" she said, slinging her bag over her shoulder and sprinting over to Raikou's injured form.

She slowed to a gentle walk and sat down in front of the tiger. Sighing, she placed a cautious hand on its head. Its muscular body was completely limp, and if Marina didn't know better she would've thought it was sleeping. "Oh, Raikou…"

_It looks exhausted. That Crystal System…thing must have really sapped a lot of energy out of it._

Marina watched it quietly with a sorrowful frown. Her mind wandered back to when she had initially woken the Legendary Beasts in the Burned Tower. Though Raikou didn't seem so upset when she first made eye contact with it, she couldn't say for sure; it had been very dark and her memory was foggy.

"We'll need to take him to the Pokémon Center," Kenta said.

She looked over her shoulder with a start. His Pidgeot nuzzled its Trainer with great relief that he was safe, and after giving it a brief pat Kenta knelt beside her. He gave back her Hyper Potion, which still had over half its healing solution left.

"Yeah, but how?" Marina asked. "Can't we just heal it and wait until it wakes up?"

"It's too hurt and exhausted for just Potions to work," he shook his head, his expression grave and his tone adamant, "Electric-type Pokémon get incredibly weak when they use up too much of their electricity. If we heal it and leave now, Raikou won't have the energy to defend itself if those guys come back."

"I… guess so," she said as she looked down at her lap, fiddling with the fluorescent pink bottle in her hands.

"I'll stay here and guard Raikou. You can take my Pidgeot and fly over to the Pokémon Center and tell Nurse Joy what happened. We'll need help getting Raikou there without putting it in a Poké Ball," Kenta told her. He paused and added, "I'd do it myself, but it would bother me to leave Raikou behind. Are you okay with that? …Marina?"

"Yeah! Yeah, that's fine," replied Marina with a small smile. Stowing her healing item and putting back on her bag, she stood and faced the bird Pokémon in a determined, perky manner. "Let's not waste any time!"

Moments later, she took flight on the back of Kenta's Pidgeot—its bulky frame giving her a more comfortable experience compared to her scrawnier Fearow. Her cheerful façade faded away as she thought to herself.

_That look it gave us was so angry and painful,_ she recounted with a frown. _Raikou wanted nothing to do with us, even though we clearly stopped those guys from catching it… It even went so far as to attack Kenta and almost me, too. I can't imagine it'll be happy to wake up in a cage at the Pokémon Center._

She released a sigh as the red-roofed building below grew ever closer. _We'll just have to see and hope for the best._

* * *

Marina's Current Pokémon:  
King the Quilava (Male)  
Phany the Donphan (Male)  
Muu-chan the Misdreavus (Female)  
Prince the Espeon (Male)  
Amber the Plusle (Female)  
Lapras (Female)

Available via PC:  
Kenya the Fearow (Male)  
Etc.


	76. Chapter 76: Downtime

I guess it's obvious, but _Raikou: Legend of Thunder_'s English dub is…Well… I found myself laughing and making snarky commentary as I watched through various scenes for this arc. I've got the original script, too, so I can see all the differences they made. Oh man. lol

This chapter feels pretty odd, though. Yet again I decided to split the chapter up from what I originally planned. Otherwise it would be too long, and some interesting stuff will be discussed in the next chapter so I didn't want to skimp out on it. I _always_ end up writing more than I think.

Anyhow, enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 76  
**Downtime

"So how is everything? Have there been any changes?" Professor Elm asked Marina for the third time that day. Watching the interested expressions of him and his assistant on the videophone screen, the girl gave a light shrug.

"Yeah, a little," she said, "Nurse Joy says its condition has stabilized for now."

"Hmm. That's good." Elm nodded and adjusted his spectacles. "What is Kenta doing?"

"Still tending to Raikou. He hasn't left the infirmary since he got here."

"Is that so…"

Marina put on a cheerful face. "It'll be okay! He's making sure Raikou is safe and sound. If those guys come back, we'll be ready to boot them right back out!"

"I don't doubt that," he said with a laugh. "Oh yes, I got in touch with my friend that I mentioned earlier. He's in the area, and should be on his way to visit you today."

"You mean the archeologist guy?"

"Yes. I imagine he should be helpful with answering any questions you have about Raikou. His name is Kudou."

"Great! Thanks so much for the help."

"Not at all. Feel free to call me if anything else comes up."

"Right. Bye, Professor!"

After the scholar said his words of farewell, the screen went black.

Marina exhaled sharply and relaxed in her seat. Her eyes drifted to the windows lining the walls of the lobby, observing the sunlight that slowly slipped away into the early evening.

A few hours had passed since the fight with the grey-clad Team Rocket duo. After Marina arrived at the Pokémon Center explaining the situation to the nurse, Nurse Joy called forth aid from the nearest police department in Mahogany Town—which helped bring in the injured Raikou to the facility for treatment. No one had an explanation for Raikou's hostile behavior, so Kenta suggested that Marina ask Professor Elm about the Legendary Beasts. Unable to break the odd promise she made with Eusine to keep their partnership secret, Marina went along with it.

Since then, she had been calling to give updates to Professor Elm, Jackson, and Eusine. The first two called often, and Marina couldn't help but see a resemblance between the father and son in how genuinely excited and curious they were about the situation. The latter, however, called out of the blue ten minutes ago claiming that he would arrive at any moment before abruptly hanging up.

Marina enjoyed being given this duty of informing everyone. She didn't have anything better to do, and it made her very antsy to stay rooted in one place watching Raikou like Kenta was doing.

The whole situation made her anxious, really. Standing alone with Kenta only led to thoughts of her Lapras, so she opted early on to keep watch in the lobby. Even so, her mind spun with possibilities involving Team Rocket, Raikou, and Kenta. It made her want to run around or get into a battle;_ anything_ to get it out of her system. But she didn't want to leave for fear that Bashou and Buson would return—here or out on the road.

_Do they know my face?_ Marina pondered with a haunting shudder. _Team Rocket did have a picture of me in those documents I found…oh, I wish I had taken a better look. Maybe I'm just thinking too much into it._

She let out a brief sigh.

A light nudge on her shoulder pulled out of her swimming thoughts, and she turned to see her Misdreavus looking back with slight puzzlement.

"Oh, it's alright!" Marina told her, running a hand through Muu-chan's pink-tipped tassels. "I just completely spaced out there. Thanks for snapping me out of it."

"Muu," the Pokémon hummed back sleepily. Her Trainer disconnected the PokéGear from the videophone, and Muu-chan hovered alongside Marina as they made their way across the lobby. Marina wandered a bit before she approached the vending machines, leaning forward to peruse their inventory of drinks.

"I still can't believe they don't have any milk," Marina said with a small huff. "Oh well, I'll settle with juice."

She selected her drink and, after a moment of thought, purchased another. The two passed by the food court, which was writhing with gossiping people. Word had spread quickly about Raikou's appearance. Pokémon Trainers and even ordinary citizens came to check it out—although none of them were allowed to see the Legendary Pokémon for themselves.

When she arrived at the infirmary doors, Marina nodded supportively at Nurse Joy's steadfast Chansey standing guard. The pink Pokémon smiled and, knowing that the girl was allowed in, let her through.

Compared to the constant chattering in the lobby, the hallway greeted her with a very still silence. It was empty aside from Kenta, who stood beside a large windowsill that overlooked one of the recovery rooms. He wore a very tender look of deep thought and concern. For a moment, she watched him from afar.

_I wonder if he looked at me the same way,_ she wondered._ When I was sick back in Cianwood City_… _Or when—._

She shook her head to chase away the troubling thoughts that began forming in her mind. Taking in a deep breath to prepare herself, Marina closed the gap between her and her friend. Even as she stopped beside him, Kenta failed to notice. She put on a playful little grin and, to get his attention, tapped his cheek with one of the bottles she held.

Kenta nearly jumped out of his skin, and he backed away in shock even as she smiled at him.

"M-Marina?" he stuttered.

"If you don't eat or drink _something_, your body won't hold up. Here, my treat!" She held out her extra cup of juice. He looked at the drink, glanced back at her and gently took it out of her hand.

"Thanks…"

Marina turned to look through the window. Inside a glass chamber, Raikou rested with its eyes shut. Several electrodes were taped to various parts of its body, but the wires were loose and allowed the feline to move about if it wished. In the corner, the nurse typed away at one of the computers with calculating care.

"How is it?" she asked.

"Right now it's receiving medication. It finally calmed down and fell asleep a little while ago."

"That's good," she said with great relief. "Raikou _really_ wasn't happy when it woke up. I thought it was going to break out at any moment."

His expression darkened a bit. "Yeah… But most if its energy is gone. Nurse Joy said it's dangerously low."

"Then it's a good thing we took it here like you said; I didn't know that Electric-type Pokémon got so weak when they used too much electricity."

_I never really had the chance to find out, since Amber doesn't like to fight and all,_ she added inwardly.

"…Thank you, Marina."

Confused, she turned to see him smiling at the drink in his hand. She giggled a bit.

"It's okay! It's just something I picked up from the vending machines."

"Not that," Kenta lifted his head to look at her, "For using Perish Song. Your Misdreavus got pretty hurt back there."

"Yeah," her smile turned somewhat modest, "I don't use it very often. But back there, I had no choice."

_Well technically I did, but Lapras—oh geez; there I go again thinking about it._ She quickly turned to Muu-chan, who listened to the conversation with a patient pleasantness.

"Muu-chan is my trump card. We actually didn't get along at first because I was still a rookie, but after we worked together to defeat Ecruteak City's Gym Leader we've been friends ever since!" Marina leaned over to nuzzle her Misdreavus lovingly. "Like two peas in a pod, right Muu-chan?"

"Muu," Muu-chan said in her typically calm manner, though she snuggled back in return.

Marina giggled, turning her gaze toward her friend. Kenta wasn't responsive however, and seemed to have fallen back into his thoughts as he stared somberly at the sleeping tiger. The girl's merry attitude waned as she realized that she was ignored and failed to cheer him up.

The automatic doors leading to the lobby opened, making a soft sound that was clearly noticeable in the quiet medical bay. She turned to see Eusine charging in, but before she could properly react, the swift gentleman had already reached them and began looking through the glass with the elation of a child.

"Excuse me!" he said as he pretty much forced the young Trainers to step away from him to make room. A broad smile crossed his face. "Whoa, this is definitely Raikou! No mistaking it! How extraordinary! Just like Suicune, being able to see Raikou with my own eyes is—!"

"Oh hi, Eu—." Marina stopped herself mid-sentence.

In spite of this, Kenta took notice. He looked over his shoulder at her, eyebrows raised. "You?"

_Crap! Think of something, Marina, quick!_ She hastily thought.

"Um, you…uh—." She made sure to focus only on Eusine as she put on a giddy face and pushed passed Kenta. "You look really handsome! I just wanted to say that! Hahaha!" Laughing nervously, she bowed and blurted out, "By the way, I'm Marina Shimizu. I believe this is the first time we've _ever_ met, so nice to meet you!"

Eusine regarded her with genuine confusion at first. Marina's eyes glanced over at Kenta, and the unconvinced expression he directed at her caused her face to heat up in embarrassment.

_Oh geez, he can see right through it can't he?_ She struggled to keep a straight face. _That was so bad, so overdone. Eusine help me out here!_ The flustered girl tried to express this with a frantic stare, which seemed to work as the young man straightened his posture and looked at her inquisitively.

"Nice to meet you too, young lass," Eusine said in an eloquent tone. "But why are you here? Did you sneak in because your curiosity got the best of you?" He made his typical dramatic hand gestures as he continued, "I wouldn't blame either of you if you did. The sight of a Legendary Beast in league with Suicune and Entei is certainly a sight to behold!"

"Don't worry; they are the ones who saved Raikou."

Eusine halted his theatrical mannerisms. The three turned back toward the entrance to see a casually dressed man with olive skin walking toward them. Beside him was a female police officer who, similarly to him, toted rich cobalt blue hair.

"Ah, well if it isn't _Kudou!_ What an uncanny coincidence."

"Yeah. It's been a while, Eusine," Kudou responded in a somewhat stiff manner. Eusine seemed oblivious to this, however, as he flicked the fringe of his short cape and continued on with as much enthusiasm that he had before.

"Indeed, long time no see!"

"Officer Jenny," Kenta interrupted and stepped forward to look at the police officer quizzically. "Who are these people?"

"It's okay, they aren't suspicious characters," Jenny responded with an assuring nod.

"I am Kudou, archeologist and researcher," greeted Kudou as he acknowledged the young Trainers, "I came here at the request of Professor Elm."

"Oh yeah! We were expecting you," Marina exclaimed. She cast a hesitant glance at the boy standing beside her. "My name's Marina, and this is my friend Kenta."

"And I am Eusine," the gentleman in the purple tuxedo joined in. He bowed in an elegant fashion as he said, "I study the Legendary Pokémon of Johto—an expert on Suicune in particular."

"Nice to meet you," Kenta said to Eusine and Kudou with a well-mannered nod.

The group then began to discuss the events that had occurred earlier that day. The young Trainers recounted the incident with as much detail as possible so that Eusine and Kudou were on the same page as them and the policewoman. Whenever the knowledgeable men revealed some information about the Legendary Beasts, Marina would join in with some trivia of her own. Kenta grew quieter as time went on, but she knew he was being the most attentive of them all. A good listener, he looked at whoever was speaking with indisputable focus.

"Have you been able to identify the culprits, officer?" asked Kudou.

"Yes," Officer Jenny said. "The men who attacked Raikou have been reported to be snatching up wild Pokémon unethically across Johto in the past few months. And as Marina suspected, they have a strong connection with Team Rocket."

"Team Rocket?!" Eusine exclaimed.

"Those guys?" Kenta suddenly asked. "What would they want with Raikou?"

"To use it as a weapon, no doubt," answered Jenny. "With Raikou's power, they would be far too dangerous."

Eusine turned away with a defiant frown. "How despicable. A Legendary Pokémon chooses its Trainer, not the other way around."

Marina nodded in agreement. Kenta shared the man's disdain as he glared down at the floor. In this brief absence of conversation, Kudou nodded to himself as if confirming an idea in his head. He then eyed the group around him.

"That isn't a good sign," he said. "The more I learn about this situation, the more Raikou's demeanor makes sense."

"How?" Marina asked.

"Raikou once coexisted peacefully with humans," Eusine interjected. His tone carried a sense of solemnity. "However, there came people who wanted to abuse its power. The same could be said for Electric-type Pokémon overall; there was a time when people used them mercilessly as generators without giving them the proper care they needed."

The girl's eyes widened as she recalled the group of Electrode that were hooked up to the generator in Team Rocket's hideout. She frowned in empathy.

_Those poor things…_

"Unlike Suicune who was revered as a messenger for Ho-Oh, and Entei who was respected for its stern and destructive power of fire, Raikou was hunted specifically for its seemingly unlimited energy. They say its trust in humans was broken ever since."

Kudou nodded and added, "Raikou has a deep longing to protect electric Pokémon, which has earned it the title 'Guardian of Thunder'. It could probably sense that those wild Pokémon Team Rocket attacked were in danger, so it jumped in to save them. With this fresh in its mind, it is somewhat understandable that it distrusted you two."

"That's why Raikou wouldn't let us near it," Marina replied. She carried Muu-chan's lightweight body in her arms as the little ghost had fallen asleep, petting it gently. "Those thunderbolts really _were_ warning us off. That glare it gave us just seemed to shout, 'don't you dare touch me!' Even though we were just trying to help it…"

Everyone stood in somber silence. Marina looked back up with a worried look.

"Was it really a good idea to bring it here?"

Kenta turned to her fully. "There was no way we were just going to leave Raikou behind like that."

"But what about its feelings?" she asked in return. "Raikou probably thinks we're just going to use it like Team Rocket will. The moment it feels better, it might end up hurting someone from fighting its way out of here."

"I _know_ that, but I can't just _pretend_ not to see it in pain, Marina," he fervently argued. He flicked his eyes away from her in discomfort. His voice tapered down as he almost muttered, "Even if Raikou doesn't appreciate the favor, I hope it understands that it can trust us."

Marina watched his conflicted actions without a word, smiling slightly.

_That's Kenta… He's still himself when it comes to the things he believes is right,_ she thought in a bittersweet manner.

"Regardless, we will protect Raikou until it is fully recovered," Eusine declared. He turned to Jenny and Kudou. "They may have failed once, but it's unlikely those poachers will give up so easily."

"We will be on alert in case they return." Officer Jenny accompanied her response with a professional glint in her eyes. "You all can rest easy."

Trusting her words, everyone else began to make way for the exit. Kenta, however, lingered behind. Marina noticed first and turned back to him, followed by the rest of the adults.

"I'll stay here," he volunteered.

"Are you sure? You've been here all day," Marina asked. The boy nodded with a calm smile, having dropped any animosity he had earlier.

"I'll be fine, don't worry." He turned back toward Raikou, his stare hardening with resolve. "I want to be there to reassure it when it wakes up."

Marina formed a tiny grin in return. "Right." She turned away, skipping ahead and activating the double doors upon her approach. With a final look behind her, she gripped Muu-chan tighter as she, Eusine and Kudou left the infirmary.


	77. Chapter 77: Anecdote

Awkwardness 3: Attack of the…uh… Shoot, I can't think of anything.

A lot of interesting conversations abound; plus a little throwback to Chapter 33.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 77  
**Anecdote

The next couple of hours that passed were uneventful. Marina was able to make use of the little remaining daylight hours by training with her Pokémon, but since then she found herself with nothing to do. Raikou continued to sleep, all of the adults had split up to take care of their own business, and her phone calls waned as the moon continued to rise in the night sky, leaving her with no one to talk to. At some point, she decided to fetch some dinner. The lines were long and her nervous stomach gave her a small appetite, but she figured that it was good for her health and would at least give her something to do.

So when she met Kudou on her way out of the food court, she started a conversation at once. Considering his background in archeology, it was the perfect opportunity to ask about Suicune and the Ruins of Alph. They were quickly joined by Eusine, who—like a Pokémon attracted to Sweet Scent—seemed to pop out of nowhere the moment Marina mentioned the Legendary Beast. Her boredom was swept aside by the lively exchange that ensued.

"I wouldn't call myself an expert on Suicune, specifically," Kudou said with a modest smile. This polite gesture faltered a bit as the brown-haired man interjected.

"Precisely," Eusine agreed. "I don't mean Kudou any disrespect, but why did you feel the need to call for his aid? You knew perfectly well that I was on the way here."

Marina pouted as she turned to him. "That's because you made me promise to keep me knowing you a secret!"

"Ah yes, I did tell you that, didn't I? I was wondering what that was about earlier."

"But—what—But you played along!"

"It slipped my mind. Though I guess it's all for naught now," he said rather calmly. He glanced at the puzzled man between them, and the young girl pursed her lips.

"…Oops." She turned back to Eusine and began flailing her hands about in frantic bewilderment. "But how did you forget? Kenta asked and I'm bad at lying to my friends so I acted like an idiot and he's so smart that he probably saw through it _anyway_, and it was all for nothing?" she rambled.

"My deepest apologies. If it brings you any relief, I appreciate the compliment you gave me."

Marina hung her head with a dramatic sigh. _I already have enough problems with talking to Kenta; I didn't need that on top of it… Geez!_

"I'm not surprised you'd find that kind of promise necessary," commented Kudou. Eusine lost some of his composure, much to the other man's mild amusement.

"Whatever do you mean?"

"Do I need to remind you of that coffee incident?"

"That was an honest mistake. Are you still mad about that? You know how passionate I am about finding Suicune, and it got in the way!" Kudou looked away unconvinced, and Eusine indignantly fixed the bow on his tuxedo. "I apologized," he muttered as if it were an excuse.

"A-Anyway," Marina stood up straight again and faced the blue-haired man, "I wanted to ask about this one legend. Since you're an archeologist and Eusine's a Suicune expert, I thought you both might know something."

_I know the lady back at the Mahogany Gym probably has all the information that's available, but it's worth a shot,_ she added in her thoughts. Eusine and Kudou dropped the previous subject gratefully and focused back on her.

"Ask away, then," Kudou encouraged.

"It's about this lady named Aura, who was supposed to have a close connection to Suicune. Have you heard of it?"

"Aura…?" His brow creased as he went silent. Eusine seemed to be giving this about as much consideration as he gazed at the floor with an intrigued glint in his eyes.

"Ah!" Eusine flicked his wrist and pointed at her. "Yes, I think I do. Morty told me about it some time ago. Aura was said to be a beautiful and independent woman that often frequented Ecruteak City. They say she was endowed with the spirit of Suicune itself, which granted her power and immortality. Is that what you're referring to?"

"Yeah, it must be!" Marina nodded eagerly.

"It's certainly an enigma…there's so little information about it. As thrilling as it sounds, I thought it was just a grand fairytale, but Morty insisted that the monks looking after the Tin Tower believe in it full-heartedly."

"That's because Aura would often visit them to give messages from Suicune or Ho-oh," Kudou added. "Suicune would appear before her at the Tin Tower to communicate these messages, so the legend goes."

Eusine looked as though he were about to ask him something, but he gasped and turned to Marina. "That's similar to you, isn't it? Suicune spoke to you at the Tin Tower."

Marina gasped, mouth open. "Then…"

"While we were thinking Suicune wanted to test your worthiness of being its Trainer, the sages must have thought you as the next Aura all along!"

"Then the rumor is true?" Kudou eyed the girl curiously. "I've heard that a Trainer battled with Suicune a week ago in Ecruteak. That Trainer was you?"

Marina was rendered speechless, taken aback at Eusine's revelation. She nodded in response to the archeologist's question, but the notion swayed in her mind.

_Cilice only mentioned Aura's control over the Unown, but nothing about what her connection with Suicune did. It makes sense,_ a tremble coursed through her and she looked away from the adults, _But Aura… that name…_

"Tell me, did Raikou speak to you as well?" Eusine asked and bent over a little to make proper eye contact with her. He gawked at her with zealous anticipation. "Did it tell you to go away when you were trying to help it?"

"N-No." With a shrug, Marina gave an earnest answer. "Raikou didn't say anything. Maybe it doesn't trust people enough or… I don't know what to think."

"Hmm." The young man fixed his posture and took a step back, perhaps realizing that she needed the space. He cast an inquisitive look in Kudou's direction. "I'm surprised you even know about this legend, Kudou. I believe it originates as late as one-hundred-fifty years ago, prior to the Brass Tower burning down for the first time. Certainly, the Ruins of Alph are far older than that."

"Of course. They date back over a millennium ago," Kudou replied. He slipped his hands into the pockets of his khaki trousers, appearing perplexed. "It's just that strange things often occur there, due to the nature of the Unown's mysterious powers.

"And something…really unusual happened there that made me familiar with this legend," he admitted.

Marina turned to him immediately, while Eusine blinked with a blank look.

"Really? How so?" asked Eusine.

"As you might already know, the Unown sometimes create illusions while they are together in great numbers. Normally it is nothing special, just transparent images that go away after a small amount of time.

"But about three months ago or so, the researchers at the Ruins of Alph discovered several new chambers. I became involved in the excavations, and we came upon one area that was incredibly different from the rest. It appeared to be from another time period or a mishmash of various ones at least—it resembled more like a bedroom from Victorian times."

He spent a moment carefully mulling over his thoughts. Fiddling with his hair, he began listing what he saw from memory. "Everything inside appeared perfectly preserved. There were incredibly detailed wooden furniture; murals depicting Suicune and other Legendary Pokémon…There were minimal Unown-esque hieroglyphs on the walls, but I can clearly remember seeing the name 'Aura' engraved somewhere in actual English letters."

"What?! How come I've never caught wind of this?" Eusine demanded, seeming beyond belief.

"Hold on, let me finish," Kudou calmly insisted. "We informed Bugsy and the other archeologists, and they joined us as soon as they could, but we weren't in there for more than an hour before everything collapsed in on us. It wasn't a cave-in, but…everything just evaporated into a huge group of Unown." He seemed to find his story difficult to believe himself as he continued, "We were completely swarmed, and by the time they all fled we were just looking at a hole in the ground."

"An… illusion?"

_Just like my Lapras' Poké Ball!_ Marina concluded as the two continued their conversation. _And maybe that's why the exit disappeared when Silver and I were there, too! It wasn't a trap; the Unown did it!_

"Yes, the most real and elaborate illusion any of us had ever seen. If that hadn't happened, I'm sure my colleagues and I would be trying to figure out how such a chamber could have been built without anyone knowing. The Unown are truly mysterious beings."

"I _did_ hear that part of the ruins collapsed some time ago. Was that what that was?" Eusine asked, completely absorbed in the discussion.

Kudou nodded. "And as impressive as that fake chamber was, it was still an illusion. Those Pokémon could have picked up the idea from anywhere, even the visitors and scientists."

"I've heard that the Ruins of Alph were haunted," Marina spoke up. "Do you think it's Aura?"

The archeologist considered it for a moment, but ultimately seemed skeptical and undecided.

"Maybe it isn't her spirit, but afterimages created by the Unown? People have been claiming the ruins to be haunted for years, but the illusions make it unlikely. Your guess is as good as mine."

_Oh, but I swear I heard her talk to me._ Her thoughts resounded, but she kept her mouth shut.

"Even so, it's an incredible coincidence. If Aura actually exists, then she is certainly what links Suicune with the Unown," Eusine mused. Enthralled, he regarded Marina with praise as he patted her on the shoulders. "You seem to have been on the trail of this for a while now. Impeccable work!"

Before the girl could respond, he whirled back toward Kudou. "You should've informed me about this earlier, Kudou! Something so interesting shouldn't be kept a secret from me."

"Well, you _do_ owe me a new shirt," Kudou said with a somewhat flippant shrug. Eusine's vivacity nearly halted in its tracks, and the camp gentleman pointed toward the cafeteria.

"Then I'll get you some coffee if you would just drop it!"

"That's what caused that disaster in the first place."

Marina smiled as she watched the tranquil archeologist and the mildly hotheaded Suicune Hunter bicker. She stole a glance at the belt on her waist, eyeing the Poké Ball containing her Lapras.

"I've actually got a similar story," she said. They turned back to her.

"What, about coffee spills?" asked Kudou.

"No!" The girl laughed and playfully crossed her arms. "About the illusions…at…"

Marina stiffened. Eusine and Kudou appeared confused, but what she focused on was beyond from where they were. They looked over their shoulders to see Kenta standing a short distance away. The boy seemed to mirror Marina's reaction when they spotted him.

_Oh no._ A small sense of panic began rising in her chest.

"Hey, Kenta. Good job watching over Raikou. Are you headed off to sleep?" Kudou questioned him.

"Uh, no," Kenta shifted his eyes away for a moment, "I was just…going to the bathroom."

_How long has he been standing there?_

"The three of us were just having a light discussion," said Eusine. He shrugged his shoulders melodramatically. "Ah yes, forgive the behavior of me and your friend earlier. I made her promise to keep our acquaintanceship a secret, you see."

The boy cocked his head to the side and raised an eyebrow. "I could tell. Why did you do that?"

"Don't know; I've forgotten." A quick laugh came from Kudou, which Eusine attempted to ignore.

"I'm sorry for lying, Kenta," Marina blurted out. Kenta looked back at her and, seeing the regretful stare she was giving him, innocuously waved his hands around a bit.

"N-No, it's okay. I figured you had a reason to do it." He approached the group with somewhat hesitant steps. "What were you guys talking about? It sounded like something interesting."

"Coffee and various legends," Kudou answered.

"_Mostly_ legends, of course," Eusine emphasized astutely. He turned to Marina. "Speaking of which, were you about to say something?"

"Um…" She cast a hesitant glance at Kenta. Putting on a nervous smile, she began slipping away from the group. "Nope, nothing! I was just about to say that I'm done for today. We can talk more tomorrow. Goodnight!"

Marina then pivoted, walking briskly away toward the nearest hallway. She put her hands up to her mouth, biting her lip as she did so. When she turned the corner and walked far enough to make sure no one could see her, she came to a stop. A sigh slipped out of her, and she leaned against the nearest wall.

_Coward…I'm such a coward!_ She mentally scolded herself. _But how much did he hear?_

In her time of silent criticism, her ears tuned into the voices of the ones she had just talked to.

"Have you heard of it?" Kudou asked.

"Yeah, actually," Kenta's voice undeniably said, "Bugsy told me about it while I was there."

"Is that so? We must have just missed each other then."

_Kenta knows it too? And Bugsy…_ Her breathing slowed as ideas reeled in her head. _If Kenta was really, truly there when Lapras attacked me, then that means the Bugsy disguised as Latios was there too. I thought Latios just left, but if Kenta met him after all of that, then… Latios would know a lot. But…_

Marina closed her eyes in thought.

"Marina?"

Caught off-guard, she suppressed a yelp but couldn't stop herself from jumping in place. Very slowly, she turned behind her.

There Kenta stood, having just turned the corner she was hiding behind. He regarded her with a quiet look that she couldn't quite pinpoint. At the very least, it contained some concern.

"Oh, hi Kenta," she greeted and tried her best to giggle merrily. "I thought you were talking to Eusine and Kudou?"

"I was, but I left the infirmary to use the bathroom." His eyes shifted upward, and she followed his gaze. Beside her were the doors leading to the public restrooms, and she simpered at her luck.

"Oh." Marina turned back to him and began to retreat further into the hall, lacing her hands behind her. "Well then, I'll let you do your business so—!"

"Are you alright?"

"Huh? …What do you mean? Of course I am!"

"Marina," he simply said. She stopped in place, catching his uncertain stare with her own. "I know you're upset."

Her fake smile faded. Her gaze fell to the floor, even as Kenta walked closer.

"Sorry," she muttered.

"It's okay. Just…what's wrong? You've been acting strange this whole time."

Marina frowned, refusing to look back up at him. Her thoughts jumbled together into a tight knot, and she hid her distress as she tried to figure out just what to say first. A long moment of silence passed. She could see him reach out to her and stop hesitantly before he touched her arm, and watched as his hand slipped away.

"Hey…if there's anything that's bothering you, you can tell me. Okay?"

Upon meeting his eyes, she opened her mouth to speak. Her voice escaped her at first so she nodded.

"Yeah."

* * *

Marina quickly made her way back to her room. Though she attempted to go straight to bed, she couldn't get an ounce of sleep. Eventually eleven o' clock passed, followed shortly by midnight, and then one in the morning. Even when she released King to relax her with the natural warmth that radiated from him, she still found herself thinking restlessly.

Aura's legend and the Unown—bit by bit the information seemed to be coming together, yet there was still so much she felt uncertain about.

_Geez, why didn't I just _ask_ Kenta if he remembered what happened?! _She thought. _He even knows about Aura's legend from Latios or Bugsy or whoever!_

She rolled over, kicking her feet in the air in frustration. Since her roommate had long since been asleep, she tried to keep as quiet as possible.

_I've got to just stop trying to avoid it. If the Kenta I saw back then was an illusion, then I'm just worrying him and myself by acting like this for no reason. But if he says yes…_

Marina let her legs hit the bed. She rested with her arm her forehead, staring unhappily at the dark ceiling. With a worried frown, she turned over to King and held the ermine close. The Pokémon, easily wakened, shifted to nuzzle below her chin. Although he couldn't tell just why his Trainer was so unsettled, he comforted her in the best way that he could.

_The next time I get the chance, I'll talk to him about it,_ she resolved somewhat timidly.

Despite this, her mind continued to wander.

At some point in the night, she inspected every entry in her diary pertaining to the incident involving the Unown and the Ruins of Alph. Of the little things Latios had revealed to her, he had said that Marina was at one point called Aura—the same name as the Aura in the legend. She didn't know what it meant, but it caused only more problems than solutions for various reasons.

_Am I like a reincarnation or something? I certainly don't feel like one._

One thing was certain: the thing that had taken possession of her and the Unown was _not_ her. It felt like an outside being, and they had talked to one another. She had hoped that returning to the Ruins of Alph might have led to confronting this possible "Aura" figure, but that proved fruitless too. Marina _did_ pass out from being swarmed by Unown, but if something strange had happened like last time, she was sure that Silver would have said something about it.

Another thing Latios mentioned was an island, where she and Latios had known one another. Combining that with the name Aura and some strange memories resurfaced. She mostly remembered playing with her friends using this exact scenario: that they were on an island filled with strangely colored Pokémon and the Legendary Beasts, and she was called Aura.

Marina had once believed this to be real a couple years ago. She even tried to convince her parents that it was true. They refused to believe her, unsurprisingly, no matter what she said. It was difficult for her to remember, but she knew that eventually they forbade her from mentioning it ever again.

A glimmer of meek bitterness flashed in her eyes.

_It couldn't be real, right? They told me over and over. What would Kenta think? That I'm pretending again? Would he even believe me?_

She played with the idea of Latios being an illusion—which would erase any doubts because the Unown simply latching onto her memories—but she had met Latios long before she even set foot in the Ruins of Alph.

_I don't know…_

Finally, her eyelids were feeling heavy.

_There's already so much going on right now… I'll just… have to think about it later._


	78. Chapter 78: Breakout

A few days ago, this story recently hit 50,000 views! I usually don't pay much attention to this (seeing where you guys are from is much more interesting), but _wow_ it's a crazy milestone. This is a pretty old story so I guess I was going to get there eventually, haha. Must be all the updates I've been doing as of late.

Thanks for sticking with me for so long and putting up with my intolerable delays, my dear readers!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 78  
**Breakout

It was less like sleeping and more like several power naps, but Marina had attained some rest and the sun was finally rising. Comfortable in her bed but reluctant to continue the restless sleep cycle, she decided to stay awake. She quietly sat up in her bed, stretched, and looked at the soft sunlight streaming through the blinds. The sunrise was accompanied by distant twittering of bird Pokémon, and all was silent inside the building.

Considering how peaceful everything seemed to be, she hoped that Raikou was still safe and sound downstairs. She also hoped that Kenta was able to get better sleep than she did, and wondered if he was still loyally guarding the Legendary Beast.

King stirred, peering up at her with half-closed eyes. Marina guided him over to her pillow, where he crooned and happily stretched out across it with a triumphant grin. She smiled and scratched behind his ears a little.

Perhaps Kenta was right; maybe Raikou had learned to trust them. At the very least, him. The way Kenta approached it before it passed out was very reminiscent of what Pryce had taught her to be around her Lapras. He was calm, confident, and honest—and it may have resonated with Raikou, letting it know that he would bring no harm upon it. She could only praise Kenta for his bravery and level-headedness in that situation.

_Speaking of Raikou…_

She reached down for her backpack that rested beside her bed. Pulling out her Pokédex, she scrolled through its virtual pages to the very end.

_I wonder where Suicune is. Maybe it can tell that its friend is in danger?_

Though it took her a moment to remember how to access the tracking system, she tilted her head in disappointment when she did so. Curiously, the map was empty. Just to make sure, she checked Raikou's location, where it was still present on Route 45.

"That's weird," she whispered. "Oh well."

After a while longer of simply relaxing with her Pokémon, she got herself dressed and ready before heading downstairs. The small dinner she had combined with her restless night left her feeling pretty hungry, so she once again headed for the food court. She checked on Kenta beforehand and was relieved to see that he and Raikou were both resting in the infirmary. Kenta had fallen asleep haphazardly on the sole bench in the hallway, with an arm and leg dangling off the side. Suppressing a laugh, Marina decided to leave him as he was.

Compared to how full it was the day before, the deserted cafeteria felt almost eerie. It was too early for cooked meals to be served, but a juice box, muffin and bagel suited her just fine. She settled down and ate her breakfast at a leisurely pace. It would be a few hours before Jackson and Professor Elm began calling her again, and she wondered what to do until then.

_I could do warm-up exercises with my team,_ she pondered with a grin. _Yeah, I think I'll do just that!_

Just as she finished up, a rather muted Eusine walked in.

"I'm surprised to see you up so early," he said as he sat down across from her with a stack of napkins and some food of his own.

"Early to sleep, early to rise," she returned blissfully at first. "Though I couldn't really get much sleep."

"That's a shame; it seems there wasn't any trouble throughout the night."

"Yeah. Did you stay up late? You look pretty tired."

"Quite the opposite; I woke up early," he replied and paused to eat. "I figured that the most probable time for them to strike would be in the morning, when everyone is weary from trying to stay up."

"That's true. Kenta's out like a light."

"That he is."

Marina covered her mouth and yawned, folding her arms to rest her head on the table.

_I guess I'll have to wait until all of this is done before I talk to Kenta about what happened,_ she thought. _For now, we really should just focus on Raikou. Then I'll try to get this all sorted out._

_ Although…_

"Hey, Eusine," she began, "If you know about Aura, have you heard about Maya?"

"Hm? Maya?"

"Apparently, there was a girl that Aura took care of. Her name was Maya. Do you know anything about her?"

"Unfortunately, that's the first time I've heard of her," Eusine answered her frankly.

"Oh well…" She shrugged. "Never mind then."

"Where did you hear that from?"

"…Um…"

_Uh oh,_ she thought as she hesitated in her response, _I think Cilice told Chris to keep everything she said a secret. She didn't tell me though, so would it be okay?_

Meanwhile, Eusine interpreted her silence in a different way. "Can't remember? No matter. I'll ask Morty about it. What was the name again?"

"Maya. You might want to write that down," Marina returned with a lively smile.

"But of course." The man pulled out a small notepad and recorded the name before stowing it back into his tuxedo. His eyes widened in wakefulness as a thought occurred to him. "Ah! I forgot to ask; since your Pokédex's tracking system really works, may I request that you check for Suicune's location?"

"I checked it thirty minutes ago, actually," she responded.

"Why, how convenient! Where is it now? Tell me!"

"Well the weird thing is, it didn't show up."

"On the map?"

"Yeah. I even looked at Raikou's location to see if it still worked, and it did."

"Curious," he said, though his enthusiasm deflated a bit. "I suppose it must be within a certain range for it to work properly. Or perhaps Suicune traveled to a different region? How unfortunate."

"Another region? But I just battled with Suicune a week ago."

"You've seen how quick Suicune is for yourself. It gallops like the very wind! I wouldn't doubt its abilities."

She grinned, but was interrupted by another yawn. Eusine ended up mimicking her, and she nestled her head into her arms.

"This doesn't make any sense. I've been tossing and turning all night but the moment I decide to get up, I'm sleepy!"

"There's no need for you to overstrain yourself," said the man. "I'll be standing guard and will let you know if something happens. You and your friend—Ken or whoever—"

"It's Kenta."

"That's what I said, isn't—?"

Both of them jolted as a giant crash of glass erupted from further within the building. An ominous silence followed, but Eusine dropped his breakfast and immediately jumped out of his seat.

"I knew it! Come now, with haste!"

"Right!" Marina replied and followed after him as quickly as she could. She lagged behind as he bolted ahead of her with incredible speed. When they approached the infirmary doors, she saw that Nurse Joy and Kudou were present as well.

"It's Raikou," the beset nurse said, her voice quivering.

Another bang followed by an alarmed shout came from inside. Marina pushed past them, going through the door as quickly as it could open.

"Kenta!"

"Wait! Don't come in here!" shouted Kenta. He was sitting on the floor below the viewing window to Raikou's room, covering himself from the shards of glass that surrounded him. "It's dangerous!"

He ducked as a stray bolt of lightning streamed over his head. Raikou's snarl rumbled in the air, and another explosion caused the entire building to tremble. Marina steadied herself with the nearest wall until it passed. Dust clouded the area, filling the medial bay with a tense stillness. Uncertain of the Raikou's location, she released her Misdreavus just in case. They dashed onward, squinting through the tart cloud of crumbled drywall. Kenta was dusting off any shards on him with care, preparing to stand just as Marina reached him.

"Are you okay, Kenta?" she asked, holding out her hand to help pull him to his feet.

"Yeah," he answered distractedly. He cast an assuring grin before turning back toward the wrecked remains of Raikou's room.

Past the broken window, medical equipment was scattered across the room in shambles. The cage that once held the Legendary Beast had likewise been shattered entirely, with the Pokémon missing. The last explosion had torn open a gaping hole through the wall, where sunlight shone through the haze of dust.

Beyond the rubble, Raikou's static figure could be seen facing away from them. Kenta hopped through the window, followed closely by Marina and Muu-chan. Even as they stepped outside, Raikou merely glanced at them before looking ahead again.

"Raikou!" Kenta stopped himself as he noticed the beast's behavior. "What's wrong?"

"Muuma," Muu-chan murmured. Her stare grew dark, and Marina looked up to see what the Pokémon were glaring at.

The dawn sky was mostly a clear periwinkle blue, but a wispy purple-black mass in the distance ruined the perfect scenery. Like an ink blot, the unusual cirrus clouds expanded over the mountainous terrain and remained motionless in the face of the wind. Marina's eyes widened in recognition of the sight.

"Kenta, look!" She pointed out the anomaly in the sky. "Those clouds are the same ones from yesterday!"

"You're right. Then those weren't coming from Raikou?" He furrowed his brow in intense thought and turned to her. "It must be Team Rocket."

"What? How?" She asked.

"The machine they used—The Crystal System—it's creating those thunderclouds to attract Electric-type Pokémon."

Marina turned her head toward Raikou. "Then…!"

They flinched as a lightning bolt struck nearby. Raikou bolted a couple steps forward in automatic response before galloping toward the black clouds.

"No, Raikou, don't go!"

"Wait! It's a trap!"

Raikou disregarded the young Trainers' words of warning as its silhouette disappeared into the distance. They stood watching it, at a loss—there was no way for them to catch up to it in time. Kenta then pulled out a Poké Ball, clasping it firmly in his hand.

"I'll follow it," Kenta said. Marina took an adamant step closer.

"I'm going too!"

"Do you have a flying Pokémon you could use? I don't know if my Pidgeot will be able to carry us both easily."

"Well—not on me," she looked back at the Pokémon Center, "I'll go get my Fearow from the PC, so you go on ahead!"

Their exchange was interrupted by a loud revving of an engine. The sound grew closer, and they turned in the direction of its origin just as a vermillion red car screeched around the corner of the building. It stopped a short distance away from them, and Eusine tucked his head outside the car window.

"Come in!" he bellowed. "Quickly!"

Though bewildered, Kenta, Marina and Muu-chan complied and rushed inside the vehicle as Eusine gave orders to Nurse Joy and Kudou, who stood by the Pokémon Center's new entrance that Raikou had created.

"Kudou! Go contact Professor Elm and Officer Jenny, and keep watch here!"

"Got it!" the archeologist replied. "Seriously, Eusine, don't do anything stupid out there!"

Drowning out his voice, the car roared and sped precariously through the gaps in the woods. The automobile didn't seem built for the rough terrain, but it powered through with impressive speed as the four inside endured the bumpy ride.

"I didn't know you had a car," Marina managed to say while holding tightly onto the seat in front of her.

"I don't," said Eusine, somewhat smug. "I'm borrowing it from Kudou."

The trees thinned into ever-shrinking shrubbery as the forest opened up to a rugged, craggy area. The monstrous form of Steelix sprouted from the earth, shaking the ground violently enough for them to feel in the car. Raikou collapsed onto the ground ahead of them, and the young Trainers cried out its name as Eusine jerked the steering wheel. He maneuvered around it and stopped in between Raikou and the metallic snake. Kenta got out of the car immediately, followed by Eusine and Marina.

Steelix was accompanied by his owner Bashou, who, along with his partner, had arranged a similar setup to what Marina and Kenta had seen the day before. The Crystal System hummed ominously, maintaining a small supercharged field around it. Buson stood atop of his robot, crossing his arms confidently as Bashou remained still and collected.

"So you've returned as well, Hero Boy!" Buson shouted.

"Must be hard for you to get up so early," Bashou commented.

Movement behind Eusine's car alerted them to Raikou, who muttered quiet hisses as it attempted to stand. Kenta aggressively whirled back toward the Team Rocket peons.

"Don't you lay another hand on Raikou!"

"Take a good look at the Pokémon before your eyes," said Bashou.

"You're trying to save a _wild _Pokémon," added Buson, "You Pokémon Trainers are supposed to catch and discipline wild Pokémon, yeah? Yet here you are letting it run amuck."

"We catch and train Pokémon, but not like _this_," Marina interjected. She bravely stepped forward, placing a hand on the collar of her jacket. "The reason why Raikou's here isn't because it wants to test you, but because it wants you to stop catching Pokémon with that…system thing!"

"Exactly," Kenta agreed and turned back to Bashou and Buson. "It's your methods that are the problem! If you want to catch Raikou, fight it fair and square."

Bashou seemed almost bored by their exclamations, and he looked down at the two young Trainers with a poised, pragmatic stare. He seemed to choose his words carefully before speaking.

"It's an animal, and Pokémon exist for the sake of humans. We want Raikou's power to achieve our ambitions. You Pokémon Trainers and your desire for strong Pokémon are just the same."

"That isn't true!" Kenta swept his arm aside, as if smacking away Bashou's statement. "I don't want a Pokémon just because it's _strong._ I want to raise them and become strong _with_ them!"

"But don't you need power?" asked Buson derisively. "To win your battles?"

"Pokémon battles aren't just about winning or losing. We don't battle for the sake of defeating the opponent; _we_ battle for companionship, for the love of the contest, to get stronger, to learn about each other! When _we _battle, we have respect for one another! So we can be grateful regardless of whether we win or lose!"

The boy pointed at the gray-clad men with a heated glare. "Because there are people _like you _who wanted to use Pokémon as tools, Raikou broke off his relationship with them, and he's been alone all this time! You aren't Trainers, just _criminals!_ You two don't deserve to even _have_ Pokémon!"

"Even if it _were_ 'lonely', wouldn't it have its little Pokémon friends to play with?" The muscular Rocket member glanced at his colleague, chuckling a bit. "Man, this kid's pushy as hell."

"Black and white morality at its finest," coolly replied Bashou. He focused back on Kenta, Marina, and Eusine, raising the volume of his voice for them to hear again. "Regardless, we will achieve what we desire."

"And if you interfere," Buson crackled his knuckles threateningly, "there will be no mercy!"

Kenta reached into the pocket of his hoodie without breaking eye contact. Marina noticed this and braced herself. Her Misdreavus hummed readily, shaking her tassels in preparation for battle.

With a deafening bark, Raikou jumped over them and dashed toward the poachers. Buson dropped into the seat of his robot at once, and at the press of a button the Crystal System released a wave of electricity in Raikou's direction. The tiger dodged at first, but was struck from the air. The machine offered it no mercy as it overwhelmed the fallen beast with a piercing stab of energy.

"Raikou!" Marina called.

_It's not at full strength yet!_

"_STOP!_" Kenta shouted. "Typhlosion—!"

"I shall not let you interfere," Bashou muttered and swiftly directed his Pokémon, "Steelix, Rock Throw!"

The ground shook as Steelix smacked its great tail, and a shower of boulders was sent flying toward Marina, Kenta and Eusine. The three scattered in an effort to get out of the attack's range, but Kenta stuck close to Marina as they sprinted with their eyes on the sky. Tiny pebbles pelted them harmlessly while the more lethal rocks landed around them.

"Making a Pokémon attack Trainers directly—that's just dirty!" he said with gritted teeth.

"Kenta, look out!"

He glanced up to see a group of giant boulders headed toward them. Marina grabbed his sleeve, and he returned the gesture and pulled her along as they ducked behind a fallen rock for cover. She fumbled for the Poké Ball containing Phany, whose tough hide would provide extra defense, when her sight was obstructed by Kenta's jacket. He covered her head and held her protectively, but a bright flash of light replaced the earthy rumble they were expecting to feel.

The barrage soon halted, and Marina slowly looked up at the boy when he remained silent.

"Kenta…?"

He glanced down and quickly let go of her. "S-Sorry."

The two got back on their feet as she curiously followed his gaze. A human figure stood on top of an uneven plateau above them, cloaked in a billowing black cape. Beside him, an evergreen Pokémon with a long neck watched them pensively, the wide petals around its neck glowing with the same brightness that had stopped the boulders. A lightning bolt struck some distance behind him, casting them in a dramatic light.

Seeing the person's attire, Marina's eyes glistened in excitement. "Lance?"

"What?" Kenta gasped.

_I don't remember him having a Meganium,_ she thought briefly. _But oh well!_

With a wide grin, she cupped her mouth and waved with her free hand. "Hey, Lance—!"

No sooner than she said that, the figure spun around and flicked the cape out of his way. In a dramatic fashion, Jackson laughed victoriously and gestured in the direction of his friends.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" He exclaimed. "Never fear, Jackson is here!"

Marina froze in place. "Oh."

"It's…only Jackson," Kenta said with a skeptical look on his face. "What is he even doing?"

_I don't think I've ever felt so disappointed to see Jackson in my life,_ Marina thought as she let her hands fall at her sides. _For a moment, I thought this whole battle was in the bag!_

"Meganium!" Seemingly oblivious to their muted reactions, Jackson put on a serious look and pointed to Bashou and Buson. "Launch another SolarBeam at the Pokémon that attacked my friends!"

With its attack already charged up, his Grass-type Pokémon fired another wave of bright light toward Steelix. The snake, however, took the attack without blinking. At the command of Bashou, Steelix lurched back, opened its mouth and lunged toward the plateau. Jackson cried out and jumped onto Meganium, who leapt out of the way before the slow behemoth crashed into them. It ran over to Marina and Kenta, turning toward the enemy with a fearless glare even as its shaken Trainer clung to its neck.

Steelix turned toward them and gave a swing of its spiked tail, pushing the young Trainers further back. Eusine began heading toward them to help, but the constant earthquakes caused the cliff walls to collapse, forcing him to retreat while shielding himself.

Meanwhile, the Crystal System continued to chip down Raikou's stamina. The tiger howled, unable to move as paralysis ironically took hold of the Electric-type Pokémon. Buson laughed victoriously with a malicious smirk.

"Good! It shouldn't be able to move anymore."

"We have a lot of distance to cover," Bashou told him at once. "Let us hurry."

"OK! Expanding the Crystal Field! It's going to need extra energy once it reaches Raikou, but I'm _sure_ it won't mind."

The purple veil encompassing the Crystal System sparked and then expanded like a balloon. It grew quickly at first, slowing at a gradual but ever-moving pace. The moment it began to touch the claw on Raikou's hind leg, the beast hissed and cried out painfully. This alerted the three young Trainers, who watched in horror at first. Seeing that Steelix had also been distracted by the activities of its owners, they moved closer so that they were in direct sight of the diamond-shaped machine.

Kenta released his Typhlosion and shouted, "Flamethrower!"

More than eager, his Pokémon immediately ignited the flames around the back of its neck and unleashed a torrent of fire. The attack struck not the Crystal System, but the field surrounding it. Blinking and fluctuating, it halted abruptly.

"What?!" Buson exclaimed. "It's being held back?"

Bashou was beginning to look perturbed. "This is bad. The Crystal System's field was designed only to reflect or absorb electricity. It cannot handle any other forms of energy."

Following Kenta's lead, Marina and Jackson commanded Muu-chan and Meganium to use Psybeam and SolarBeam, respectively. The three attacks bombarded the field at an almost continuous rate. Under this immense pressure, it shrunk dramatically away from Raikou. A strobe-like white light began to surround the spots afflicted by the assault. The control panel on Buson's robot began to sound an alarm, and Buson turned around toward his white-haired accomplice.

"Bashou!" he yelled. "If this keeps up, the field will explode!"

Showing a calm but aggressive air, Bashou's sharp eyes darted toward him. "Then seize Raikou before that happens!"

"Got it!"

"Steelix! Cover us!"

Buson operated his robot with haste as Bashou's Pokémon lifted its tail once more for an attack. Before they could do anything else, however, the field's bottom twisted and caused the rest of it to burst violently. A bang followed by an intense gust of wind assaulted the area around the Crystal System, lifting blinding specks of dirt up off the ground. The gale pushed back all of the Pokémon including Raikou, who limply tumbled toward Marina. Having to close her eyes from the wind, she stumbled back blindly and fell over.

Dust blurred her vision, and she coughed when she breathed some in. She stayed completely still as she tried to make sense of the situation, listening for the sound of her friends in the explosion's aftermath. Though the fall didn't hurt her, she felt a heavy weight on her arm and part of her legs that prevented her from moving. She reached out and touched a long, curly mane, which had almost entirely draped over her. Realizing who it belonged to, she patted the beast's back and attempted to move in vain.

"Raikou," she tried to say, "Raikou, are you okay?"

The curious sound of whirring machinery entered her ears. Just as she looked over her shoulder to somehow see what it was, black metal claws pounced out of the dust clouds. They pressed her firmly against Raikou, fastening with a merciless grip. Her vision bobbed and turned upside-down, and her stomach lurched in confusion. When they were finally released, a new set of engines began to hum, and any shred of light around her was replaced by a cold, engulfing darkness.


	79. Chapter 79: Captured

Bashou and Buson are pretty fun to write, haha.

Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 79  
**Captured

Everything was dark at first. Since Raikou was moved off of her, Marina had free motion in her limbs again. But she was also lying on a sterile, icy cold floor, something foreign to the landscape of prickly brush and rocks she was just in. She got up carefully, her eyes adjusting somewhat to the empty room before her. The sound of humming engines and Raikou's labored breathing were the only things she could hear. Oddly, she patted her ears when she felt them make some sort of quiet popping sound.

_Where is this?_ She wondered. _Is this inside that van those Team Rocket guys have?_

A dim red glow filled the air in her peripheral vision. She looked to meet the large eyes of her Misdreavus.

"Oh, Muu-chan!" A smile crossed her face, and she petted the ghost gratefully. "Thanks. You got trapped too, huh?"

"Muu."

Marina stood and went for the nearest wall. "Kenta? Jackson?" Drawing a fist back, she inhaled and began pounding on the solid metal-like surface. It clanged loudly, and she raised her voice and shouted, "Can anyone hear me? Hey! Kenta! Eusine! Jackson! Let us out of here! We're trapped!"

She waited for a while, hearing no response, not even the sound of battling Pokémon. _Uh oh… This isn't good._

The exit was sealed, but easy to find; it was a shutter door painted a darker color than the rest of the room. She tried to pull and bang on it as well, to no avail. A sudden hiss brought a shiver down her spine, and she turned to see Raikou struggling to its feet. Veins of electricity pumped through its body and mane, filling the room with erratic flashes of light.

"Wait, wait—ah!" Marina exclaimed, shielding herself as it released a blinding thunderbolt upward. When it went away, she lowered her arms slowly. The ceiling had not a single scratch, and her eyes went blank with contemplation.

"Your attacks get absorbed here too?" she asked.

Raikou answered this by tackling into the nearby wall. Though it cringed in paralysis, this merely delayed the beast's actions as it charged into the opposite side.

"Calm down, Raikou," Marina tried to pacify it. She wanted to walk closer, but kept her distance as Raikou was using up a lot of space from its repeatedly sloppy tackles. "You'll tip this thing over if you keep doing that!"

It turned toward her, flinching for a moment before sending her a warning bark. She stood stiffly in confusion until it started charging in her direction. She and Muu-chan scrambled out of the way as Raikou attempted to knock down the door. The shutters rattled, but held strong. Letting out a livid sputter, Raikou pivoted and leapt toward the other end of their cage.

"Come on, sit still! Kenta and the others will get us out, don't worry!"

"Muu muuma," Muu-chan joined in with a sensible hum of agreement. They sighed when it failed to listen and continued its intermittent rampage. Marina frowned, checking the floor again to see if she had missed some kind of handle to the door.

What she found was quite different. A battered metal panel lay crumpled where Raikou had leapt away, and her eyebrows rose as a notion struck her. She dropped to her hands and knees, moving the weakened plate aside. Inside was a shallow compartment containing a set of various colored wires.

"This might work!" she exclaimed and rolled up her sleeves. However, she stopped before touching them. "Oh wait, what if I get shocked?"

"Muu…" Muu-chan hovered close to the ground, giving her Trainer more light to work with.

The girl mused over the wires for a brief moment, picking out the ones that looked as though they would simply unplug from something else rather than fray. Twisting her face, she leaned back and pulled as hard as she could.

"We're getting out of here," Marina muttered breathlessly, "whether they like it or _not!_"

The cables gave way, and she fell back and tumbled into the wall behind her. Recovering quickly, she sprung forward and searched around her to see if there was a change. Raikou was now standing somewhat close, looking down at the wires as though it wanted to chew them all to pieces with its great fangs.

There was a buzz followed by a click, and the impermeable shutter doors began shifting upward.

"Yes! We did it!" the girl cheered.

Sunlight began pouring in, and the three inside rushed over to it. Marina watched, ecstatic and somewhat proud of how easily they were able to escape. Her expression quickly turned bewildered as wind began whipping past her, as though trying to yank her outside. The gusts increased with such intensity that Muu-chan fought to keep herself in place, grabbing her Trainer's shoulder for support. And as the door continued opening, Marina gasped and fearfully clung to the side of the exit. Her pigtails were tossed about wildly in front of her, but she didn't dare to let go to keep it out her face. She looked down with growing panic at the scenery that was much farther away than she was expecting.

"What the—?! This isn't a van," she exclaimed, "This is a plane! We're flying!"

Raikou stepped back to brace the full force of the gales, which steadied with the air pressure. It seemed to consider the small mountains that passed below them. The distance between the highest points was not too far from the small cargo plane, but it would be lethal for anything frail that couldn't stick the landing. Marina tightened her grip, feeling a sharp drop in temperature and her breath thin considerably from the high altitude. Closing her eyes for a moment, she turned to Raikou with a serious face.

"You've got to jump, Raikou!"

She wondered if she was loud enough to hear over the howling wind, but Raikou's eyes darted toward her immediately.

"It's too far for me, but you can make it, right?" she asked hopefully.

Raikou lowered its head a little, nodding, and glanced back down before making eye contact again.

"It's okay; just make a run for it while you can! You can't stop those bad guys alone, not when they've got that machine. But Kenta, Jackson, and Eusine—they'll stop them! Or maybe you can get help from Suicune or Entei!"

Clacking of metal alerted them above. The barrier was beginning to come down again, and Marina's eyes widened in harried alarm. She pushed away from the wall that she clung to, grabbing Raikou and trying to move its bulky frame forward. The beast did not budge an inch, but still she persisted.

"What are you waiting for!?" She yelled, loudly and quickly. "If you don't leave, then we're both done for! But they'll stop to catch you again, and that'll give my friends time to catch up so don't worry about me! Just! Go! Raikou!"

The gate had now descended past the tiger's head. Raikou, looking over its shoulder blade at the struggling girl, released a disgruntled growl. It ducked and dashed through whatever gap was left, gone within seconds.

Marina fell forward and collided into the metal door, sitting down as the shutters purged any and all light that attempted to squeeze inside. The winds were also shut out, leaving her and her Misdreavus in relative silence. She stayed that way for a while, warming her arms and hands with her eyes on the floor. Muu-chan watched with a morose mutter and floated down gently next to her. The girl offered an uneven smile, which was taken over by a sigh as the two waited in the darkness.

_What do we do now?_ She wondered to herself. _Where are we going? They aren't going to be very happy when they open the door and see Raikou's gone. What do I say? That I caught it maybe? No, they wouldn't believe that. I don't even have an empty Poké Ball on me._

_Well, at least Raikou escaped._

The plane's engines began to taper, and Marina could feel the slight popping sensation in her ears again.

_Are they landing? Oh no, did they figure it out that fast?_

Eventually the room gave a small shake, and the engines died down. Marina stood with nervous legs and backed away from the door. She waited, her heart beating loudly in her chest as she could hear the voices of her captors—one of them sounding particularly unhappy as it made its way from the front of the plane to the back.

The only exit buzzed and lifted the shutters once again. Marina settled into a defensive stance and took a deep breath as she watched the figures of Bashou and Buson reveal themselves.

"We have no choice but to battle them, Muu-chan," she whispered to her Misdreavus. "So get ready when they send out a Pokémon, okay?"

Muu-chan nodded steadily, looking ahead.

"_Well,_" said the peeved voice of Buson. "If it isn't the girl who was with Hero Boy."

The blond brute's face could now be seen, and he wore a crooked grin that implied anything but joy. He had his arms crossed, glaring at the girl through his sunglasses. Bashou was silent as he focused on a thin tablet computer in his hands.

"Grabbing you was a mistake, you know," Buson continued. "We would've been big hearted enough to let you go if you didn't let that beast escape, but now it's too late for that."

Marina tried to mimic his stalwart glare and proclaimed, "We'll see about that. Let's battle, and if I win, you're going to let me go!"

Bashou's eyes flicked up at her. "No."

She flinched and blinked quickly, unprepared for his answer. "What?"

"No," he repeated simply. "We refuse."

"But…" Perplexed, she glanced at Muu-chan and then at them, trying not to let go of whatever brave facade she had going for her. "But I challenged you!"

Buson gave a brief, rigid laugh.

"There's no need to accept your challenge," replied Bashou as he continued to work on his computer. "You are our hostage, and we will earn nothing from defeating you in a battle."

_H…Hostage?!_

Marina took an awkward moment to process his words. She met his eyes again even though he did not look at her. "Then if you won't battle me, I won't cooperate!"

"What will you do then? Use your Pokémon to attack us and escape?"

"What? No! I would never…"

"Yes," he said almost soothingly. "Only criminals such as Team Rocket would commit such a taboo."

"He's right," Buson added, reveling in Marina's discomfort. "Pokémon aren't _tools_ to good little Trainers, just like your friend Hero Boy said, yeah?"

Marina closed her mouth, conflicted. Muu-chan uttered a growl at the people causing her Trainer's hesitation. Neither Bashou nor Buson took notice of her disapproval, and the white-haired young man continued the conversation with calm, delicate precision.

"If you _did_ insist to bring harm upon us, we would have to retaliate in self-defense. We're currently parked at the edge of a steep cliff. My Steelix could easily knock this plane off with you inside, and that would be the end of it."

"W-What are you saying?" The girl asked, shaking her head. "That's…That's crazy. You wouldn't do that!"

"Would I?"

His indigo eyes shifted back up at her. She didn't respond, her confidence dwindling. He seemed indifferent as he watched her fret in this silence. At last, he lowered his tablet and pocketed it on his utility belt.

"But there is no need to resort to all that needless violence and destruction," he said in quite a reasonable tone. "If you listen to me, you will be kept perfectly safe."

Marina never left his unreadable expression, confused and petrified. She was at a loss of words. Before she could even think up a proper plan of action, Bashou calmly gestured toward the girl's Misdreavus.

"Now please, recall your Pokémon."

Struck with an almost hypnotic sense of intimidation, Marina grabbed Muu-chan's Poké Ball. Muu-chan gasped in dissent, but her silhouette dissolved and returned to the sphere-shaped container. Bashou nodded in approval, while Buson sneered with amusement of how easily his accomplice had manipulated the young girl. Her hands shaking, Marina slowly began to move the Poké Ball back onto her belt—when a sudden ringtone ripped out of the silence.

Marina jumped, terrified. The PokéGear around her neck had lit up, ringing a cheerful tune that clashed with her tense situation.

"Do not answer it," Bashou immediately ordered her. He glanced at Buson. "Take it off and give it to my partner."

Buson walked inside. Marina disdainfully took off the phone and held it out with her free hand. Her eyes fluttered beyond him, and she bit her lip in temptation. She thought frantically as the tanned, muscular man approached.

"Alright, give it here," he said, extending his arm and opening his palm.

The girl clutched the phone and shot him a glare. "Fine.

"You can _have_ it!"

"Wha—." Buson couldn't even get a word in before the PokéGear was thrown straight at his face. He flinched, turning vindictively as Marina ran past. "You fucking _brat—!_"

"Buson, catch her," Bashou interrupted.

"No need to even ask!"

Marina ran as quickly as she could muster, but Bashou was swifter. He blocked her path, holding her shoulders in place. She struggled to push past him when a pair of large hands clenched tightly around her wrists and yanked her backwards. A sharp yelp slipped out of her. She dropped Muu-chan's Poké Ball, stumbling as her arms were restrained—preventing her from reaching any of her other Pokémon for aid.

"Let go of me!" She shouted and wriggled in Buson's grip.

"Nice try, kid," he returned. "I guess you have a bit of a spine after all. But there won't be any third option here."

_""Marina!""_

Marina froze at the familiar voices, followed closely by Bashou and Buson as they looked toward the source. On the floor, her PokéGear was no longer ringing, but the screen was still brightly lit—the call had been answered accidentally at some point in the scuffle.

"Kenta! Jackson!" She turned to it desperately and called out to them. "Help! They just landed somewhere, and Raikou—!"

"Pipe down," Buson scolded, jerking her away.

"Ow, ow! Stop it!"

"_HEY!_ You listen here!" Jackson's voice bellowed through the phone loud enough for even Bashou to make a face in reaction. "You better not do anything to Marina or you'll pay! Hey, are you listening?! You _stupid, ugly excuse of a—!_"

Buson, beyond his patience at this point, whirled around and boomed, "_SHUT UP!_"

With that, he lifted his boot and slammed down, crushing the phone silent with a single stomp. Marina stared in horror at the broken remains of her PokéGear. She then looked over her shoulder and up at him with nearly tears in her eyes.

"Why'd you do that?! You didn't have to _step _on it! You could've just hung up!"

"What point of '_shut up'_ don't you understand?" he vehemently answered back. His eyes glanced at her jacket, and a taunting sneer brightened his face somewhat. "Say… You sure do have a lot of Gym Badges for your age. Your Pokémon must be pretty good at fighting, yeah?"

"D-Don't you dare touch them!" She snapped and began struggling again in spite of herself.

"Then I won't if you do as Bashou says and stay still for a minute."

Movement from the corner of her eye led her to look at Bashou himself, who bent down to pick up the Poké Ball she had dropped. His narrow eyes rose from the ball to her face in one poised motion. She pursed her lips and stopped flailing, quiet.

"No more struggling. Understand?" Bashou asked.

She looked away and nodded. Seeing no more signs of resistance, he coolly clipped the ball back onto the empty spot on her belt. He then grabbed one of the two coils of rope he had slung on his shoulders, unraveling it.

"Please bring her arms behind her, Buson," he said.

"Got it." Buson tugged Marina's hands behind her back, causing her to wince.

"Don't be too rough," Bashou patiently told him. "She's a bounty."

_Bounty…?_ Marina wondered, but kept her mouth shut.

The blond man looked at him, surprised. "Really? You confirmed your suspicions then."

"Yes." Bashou nodded.

"Damn, you've got a great memory. Who requested it?"

"…_Them_." With that one word, Bashou continued to wrap the rope around the girl's torso with calculated focus. Buson gave him a strange look.

"What? I understand Raikou, but what would Cipher want with a random kid like this?"

Bashou shot back a reprimanding glare that lasted only seconds, but his partner got the message.

"You're being stingy, Bashou," Buson waved away the issue. "It's not like it matters; she'll be there soon anyway, right?"

"Even so, we should keep quiet regardless of circumstance."

"I gotcha. Still," he clicked his tongue, "If it weren't for this brat, we could've gotten two birds with one stone."

"Raikou is still in the area; we will lure and capture it again."

"Right."

"Um," Marina hesitantly spoke up. "Who's Cipher? What's a bounty?"

The two men looked at her. After another shared glance, they remained disciplined and refused to give her a response.

When Bashou finished tying her up, they brought her outside the cargo plane and had her sit down. Buson then set to work on fixing whatever damage had been done to the storage room—which wasn't difficult aside from replacing the dented panel. Immobile, Marina stuck to taking in her surroundings. The landscape was generally more rugged than before. Less plant life flourished, and a canyon was carved into the earth some distance away. But she shivered with an unnerving realization; they really _had_ parked their vehicle on top of one of the area's various cliffs.

"You were serious," she said. Bashou gave her a glance to see what she was talking about.

"It was a bluff."

"A what?"

"A bluff is a lie," he answered her. "It would be foolish to toss our only means of transporting ourselves and Raikou. We work alone, so it's necessary for us to be self-sufficient at all times."

Marina twisted her frown, disappointed in herself for being fooled. "Oh…"

"A damn shame that the Mahogany base was taken down, though," Buson said from within the cargo hold. "We could've handed her right to one of the Executives and finish catching Raikou without any issue."

In an effort to look brave, Marina attempted a smirk. "Yeah, Lance and I took that place out just a few days ago."

Buson scoffed as he made his way out of the cargo plane. "Right, as if."

"She isn't lying," Bashou said. "It's on record that she has interfered with Team Rocket's plans at least two instances prior to this."

"The hell?" Buson glared down at the girl, mildly annoyed. "You've barely hit puberty. Why are you sticking your nose in places it doesn't belong?"

"Because you guys do bad things, that's why," she replied with a stubborn pout.

"Oh goddamn, I hate the kids here. No wonder Red was such a problem."

"Yeah, well—." Marina was stifled by a white cloth. Bashou had knelt beside her, swiftly tying a knot on the handkerchief and preventing any further headaches for his accomplice. She uttered a muffled whine, but he stood back up and faced Buson with his usual refined professionalism.

"Set up the Crystal System without any more delay," he ordered.

"Heheh, roger," laughed Buson. After flashing a cheeky smirk to the gagged girl, he walked along the side of the cargo plane to release his robot.

Marina gave him a quiet, defiant stare in response. She craned her neck at the collected man standing beside her, who crossed his arms in a settled manner. He looked down at her past his long white hair that swept just beyond his shoulders.

For a brief moment, he made a callous smirk.

"You'll see that your heroic attempts were foolish and fruitless. With _them_, it isn't a matter of _if_ we get Raikou; it is a matter of _when_."

Bashou then looked away to oversee Buson's progress in reactivating the Crystal System. Since her mouth was tightly covered, Marina couldn't reply with any questions she had. It was unlikely he would answer, anyway. Worry swept over her, and she looked to the midmorning horizon with a hopeful sigh.

_Kenta, Jackson, Eusine…please hurry!_

* * *

Meanwhile, Marina's three companions lingered at the scene of her disappearance. Eusine had updated Kudou via PokéGear, and they now waited in anticipation of Officer Jenny's arrival—possibly with information of Team Rocket's whereabouts. Leaning on Kudou's car, Eusine maintained some form of composure as he eyed his silent phone. Kenta had his hands stuffed into the pockets of his jacket, his somber yet stern eyes searching the sky.

Jackson wasn't nearly as relaxed; he paced around and would occasionally erupt in an outburst expressing his distaste of the situation and Marina's absence. Though Eusine and Kenta attempted to calm him, the phone call they just made to Marina wasn't the most reassuring. She had indeed been captured by Bashou and Buson, but call was suddenly dropped early on and they were unsuccessful in reconnecting. They left Jackson as he was, ignoring him to deal with their own discontent.

Some time passed, and Kenta moved out of his stance. He pulled out a Poké Ball and turned to the other two.

"I'm going to scout the area."

Eusine glanced up at him. "Remember what I told you earlier? You must remain calm and expend your energy when we get a proper lead on where they went."

"Those cowards, using a smokescreen to get away," Jackson murmured to himself as he began circling one of the boulders that had been unearthed by Bashou's Steelix.

"I know," Kenta replied, "But this is bugging me too much. You hate staying here as much as we do, right? They've got Raikou."

"Indeed I do. This anxious wait is killing me." The gentleman closed his eyes momentarily before making a smile. "Well, I suppose it couldn't hurt. What are you planning?"

"I've got a Pidgeot that can fly me pretty long distances. I think Marina said that they landed somewhere, so maybe they're still nearby."

"By air, you say? Unfortunately, I don't believe my Haunter will be able to keep up. Unless your friend has a similar bird Pokémon, we'll stay here to meet with Jenny."

"Okay," Kenta nodded. "Sounds good."

"That's not _fair!_" Jackson exclaimed. He quit orbiting the rock and marched over to Kenta. "I'm going too!"

"But you don't have a—."

"I_ know_ what you're doing! You're trying to take all the credit in saving Marina! You're my rival after all, aren't you?!" he exclaimed incoherently as he got right up to the other's face.

"This isn't some _competition_, Jackson," Kenta told him firmly. "Marina's in real danger!"

Jackson's mouth twisted shut as he silenced his frantic ranting.

"I know that," he said and turned away sharply. "This isn't like when Silver took Marina's Totodile. We can't just wait and expect for her to come back unharmed this time. Those jackasses are ruthless, Kenta."

"We have each other's PokéGear numbers. If I find anything, I'll call you. Okay?"

Jackson took a rough breath inward, turned to his friend and nodded. "All right, you better. I'll do the same if we find out something here."

Kenta released the large bird Pokémon and petted it with subdued encouragement. Detecting the gravity of the situation, Pidgeot lowered itself with a no-nonsense chirp. Jackson quickly crossed his arms as the boy climbed onto its back.

"If you actually do find them, wait for us first!" he demanded. "I don't want to have to save Marina _and_ you."

"But if you do run into trouble and you cannot call, send a signal with your Pokémon. We'll come running," advised Eusine.

Kenta nodded at the both of them, a small grin returning to his features.

"Right."

With a few great flaps of its wings, Pidgeot took to the sky. Kenta leaned close and narrowed his eyes in the face of the wind as they flew ever higher. The two searched with restless diligence, hoping to see any sign of Bashou and Buson's getaway vehicle amongst the collection of forests, mountains and plateaus that covered the area north of Route 45.


	80. Chapter 80: Hasty Pursuit

Sheesh, these weekly updates are making my head spin. I went and cleared out all the unnecessary disclaimers in the first 60 chapters too, which resulted in me speed-editing the story. It turns out I already spruced them up a year ago but never went and updated them here. Whoops! Felt like I was racing the new readers for a while there.

It was funny reading through them, though; it's been ages and things sure have changed. HGSS wasn't even a thing back then, just a theory named "GSDS". Those were the days, hm?

Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 80**  
Hasty Pursuit

The fall was certainly feasible for a powerful creature like Raikou, but its current condition didn't do it any favors.

Raikou stumbled through the slanted terrain and prickly brush at a sluggish pace, attempting to catch up with the cargo plane. Fatigued and electrically paralyzed, it relied on pure adrenaline to keep it moving. The strange manmade vehicle had already sailed out of its sight, and the tiger's acute ears could no longer pick up the faint humming it produced. But it must have been going in the same general direction.

The beast hobbled onward with small running bursts. Eventually its legs buckled like jelly, and the beast collapsed with a clumsy thump. It released a snarl, its ragged breath kicking up a small patch of dust.

_"Geez, this isn't my Ho-oh damned day,"_ Raikou growled to itself.

Its scarlet eyes examined the sky, looking for any sign of dark clouds. It hoped that the girl—Marina, Aura, whatever the blue-haired girl was named—was correct. Raikou despised having to leave her behind, but there was no other option at the time. Her reasoning was solid, if only a little selfless. Hopefully Bashou and Buson would realize Raikou had escaped and turn around in pursuit.

If they did set their dastardly device up again, and Raikou managed to reach them, its injured shape would certainly get Raikou snatched back up with pathetic ease. Yet getting help was no option. Raikou couldn't sense Suicune or Entei nearby, meaning it would have to retreat a considerate distance and sacrifice a lot of time to find them. Suicune would never let Raikou hear the end of it if something unfortunate befell her, and those two humans were of the particularly horrible variety—something not very comforting for her situation.

The girl's friends were another option. She put a lot of faith in them, and the boy named Kenta seemed particularly just and true in his ways. But it was an alternative that didn't sit well with Raikou's cynical view of people.

Raikou struggled to its feet. It bounded forward only to meet the earth as its legs gave out once again. It bared its fangs when it was unable to move. A hiss escaped its mouth followed by a booming, livid roar in frustration.

There had to be a way to destroy that "Crystal System" machine. It must have limitations, and Raikou aimed to exploit the hell out of them. No matter how kindly the other people seemed, it wanted to resolve matters itself.

It was a shame that its body was too battered and debilitated to match its stubborn ideals.

* * *

A fierce howl echoed in the sky with soul-chilling potency. Pidgeot jerked backward in intimidation, while alarmed wild Pokémon fled on the ground. Kenta looked about as the reverberated through the land's cliffs and crags. He recognized it in an instant.

"Raikou?" Kenta looked at his airborne bird Pokémon. "Pidgeot, go in the direction where that came from!"

Though Pidgeot seemed unwilling, it tilted its wings and glided to the left. It circled the area for some time in search. They passed over a hill spotted with hardy shrubs, and the Pokémon gave a chirp of notification. Kenta searched and pointed out the large yellow spec below.

"Yeah! Right there!"

Pidgeot honed in on it, dropping altitude. Kenta kept an observant eye on Raikou's figure. It seemed to have collapsed, motionless even as they descended and caused a light gust to breeze through the area. There was no sign of Team Rocket or Marina. The moment they touched ground, the boy leapt off and dashed toward the immobile creature.

"Raikou!"

The beast could barely turn its head in his direction, but it sent him a seething bark. Kenta slowed but remained resolute. He spoke calmly, raising his hands in a passive manner.

"It's okay, Raikou," he told it. "It's just me."

With a disobedient snort, it turned and attempted to leave. It walked a couple cumbersome steps only to fall over. Raikou snarled loudly as it struggled to stand, and Kenta sprinted closer.

"Hey, take it easy!" He reached into his pocket and took out a small container of green healing solution. "You're hurt, right? This will help you, I promise."

Raikou narrowed its eyes, and Kenta returned the look, unruffled by its defensive behavior. They held a tense, sturdy stare. Pidgeot fluttered its wings with jittery caution—concerned for the wellbeing of its partner.

Until finally, Raikou yielded to the fact that it was in no position to lash out at the approaching boy. It reluctantly rested its head on its forelegs, quieting down. Kenta made a brief, gentle grin and knelt beside it. He used the potion with measured sprays and voiced reassurances when the medicine initially stung on contact, causing the tiger to hiss. But it relaxed a little as its pain and stiffness began to wane.

"After what happened yesterday, I thought it'd be a good idea to carry around a Full Restore just in case," Kenta explained to pass the time. He moved around to Raikou's other side with haste and made sure to cover any bruised areas as well as the entirety of its limbs—eliminating the paralysis. Though Raikou shifted a bit to test the limberness of its body, it remained still and let the boy continue with a silent, pensive gaze.

"Guess it turned out to be useful. I'm glad to see that you escaped—huh?"

Kenta paused as he combed through Raikou's bushy violet mane. Deeply locked within the curls was something glossy and metallic. Curious, he clasped his hand around it, brushing away stray hairs to reveal a small golden bell. It let out a deep, clear jingle as he turned it in his hand.

Raikou snapped at him, uttering a quick bark, and Kenta let go of it immediately.

"Oh. Sorry," he said and backed off, wearing an awkward but lighthearted smile. His vigilant Pidgeot gave a tense squawk at Raikou's behavior, and he gave it an assuring nod to pacify its anxiety. Raikou didn't respond in any significant manner, but shed its hostility when the boy decided not to get near the bell again.

When Kenta emptied the Full Restore, he pocketed it and glanced around them. He then looked back at Raikou, his expression turning troubled.

"Have you seen Marina? Did she escape with you?" he asked.

It closed its eyelids tightly, lowering its head with evident regret.

"I thought so… Do you have any idea where they went?"

Raikou turned upward, facing the direction it was headed. Kenta copied him with a rising spark of determination.

"That way?"

A growl responded in affirmation.

"Alright. Thanks."

They stood, the tiger tenderly stretching its legs. With a solid lead now in mind, Kenta fiddled with the PokéGear strapped to his sleeve. He selected the name of his friend in his contacts list, waiting as it rang.

He stumbled as he was nearly smacked in the face by Raikou's spiky tail. Raikou bounded away from him, navigating the hills and plateaus with incredible speed.

"Raikou, hold on!" Kenta tried to call it back. He watched as the beast hiked up a tall bluff and came to a stop, getting a clear view of the area. It didn't move after that, and the boy hoped it wouldn't go any further on its own as his call connected.

"Oi, Kenta! What's happening?" Jackson answered.

"I just found Raikou," Kenta replied, "It looks like it escaped from their plane."

"Really?! What about Marina?"

"She's not here. But Raikou seems to know where Team Rocket was going, so she must be wherever they are."

"Yes! Marina, I'm coming to save you! Haha!"

"Send us a signal of where you are at once," Eusine said over Jackson's celebrating, "I've found a map of the back roads around here, so we should be able to get to their location by car."

Kenta fetched his starter Pokémon's ball with his free hand, grinning with a fire in his eyes. "Right! I'm on it!"

After his Typhlosion released a bright flare into the sky, he was soon joined by Jackson and Eusine. He recalled his Pidgeot and got into the car, calling out to the Legendary Beast with their plans once they drove close enough to where it was. Raikou appeared to be disinterested in joining up with them, ignoring them outright and keeping a fair amount of space between it and the Trainers. But it seemed to almost lead them along as it searched about, never going too fast for the car to catch up.

They continued heading north. The forests shrank in volume, the landscape becoming overtaken by smaller, hardy plants. Eventually they lost sight of Raikou. Calling it out gave no response, so Kenta released his Beedrill. He ordered it to go ahead of them to scout for any signs of the ones they sought.

It was then that fair sky became clouded in unusual darkness, which Eusine pointed it out at once.

"There they are!" he called. He pressed hard on the gas, causing the car to accelerate on the rough roads and shake everyone inside.

Jackson appeared clueless. "What? What's that cloud?"

"It's that machine they were using earlier," Kenta answered with a serious frown. "Team Rocket's probably trying to trick Raikou again."

"Then they're leading us right to them? Ha! Guess there's no reason to worry about finding them now!"

Kenta was quiet as Spear flew ahead of them into a thick patch of trees. He gritted his teeth and kept a fixed glare on the artificial storm clouds.

_I hope we can get to them before Raikou,_ he thought. _Hang in there, Marina. We're almost there!_

* * *

The Crystal System hummed quietly. A small string of plasma was emitted into the air from its diamond-shaped form, generating a thunderstorm above. Occasional lightning streaked through the air and caused deep rumbles of thunder to pound into the hearts of anyone nearby. Bashou and Buson were not bothered by it in the least. They stood in patient wait for their prey while keeping their little hostage in check.

Marina kept as close an eye on them as they did her. When Bashou wasn't looking, she made her movements subtle as she tried to reach for her Poké Balls. But no matter how much she shrugged her shoulders, her wrists were tied tightly together. She couldn't even knock off one of the balls to pick it up off the ground. They had restrained her too well.

_It's no use. _She thought and relaxed in defeat.

It was uncertain how long they were waiting. Without a clock, she couldn't tell. The two men remained persistent, their commitment to the task resolute. She could only watch from where she knelt on the ground. At some point, she took a deep breath to keep herself focused. Her lack of sleep attempted to get the best of her—now that her adrenaline had tapered down and nothing else was happening. She stubbornly shook it off, looking around to find anything to aid her in a possible escape.

The only thing she could really do was try to stand and run away. But Bashou had her in his peripheral vision at all times, so the chances of that working were incredibly slim. She gave up on it, at least for now until something eventful distracted him.

_Still…Every time I get involved with Team Rocket, someone else always has to come to my rescue, _she pondered unhappily. _What a Champion I'd be. I won't let this happen again next time. I'll stand my ground!_

"We've got an incoming from six o' clock!" Buson shouted. He had positioned himself near the Crystal System at the bottom of the cliff, looking down at the radar on his robot.

"Is it Raikou?" asked Bashou.

"No, it's not emitting electricity!"

Buzzing filled the air, and a Beedrill emerged from the woods lining the valley. It hovered about in a passive manner, paying little mind to the cautious looks it garnered. When the Pokémon stopped in the air before her and Bashou, Marina leaned forward with a hopeful start.

_Wait, is that Kenta's? Spear?_ She gave it a pleading stare, and it tilted its head and retreated back into the forest. Hopeful anxiety perked in her heart as her senses picked up the sound and sight of a red car closing in on their location.

"Damn! They're coming back again?! How did they find us so quickly?" Buson exclaimed.

Bashou seemed only a little bothered. "Your hero is pretty diligent to follow us this far," he said to Marina without looking at her. "Buson, get ready for another fight."

"Gotcha!"

The vehicle zipped out of the brush and came to a halt at a close but safe distance from the Crystal System. The three watched as the other trio leapt out of the car, especially the younger two who almost sprinted to their feet to face them. Buson took his typical pose by folding his thick arms and standing over them in his bipedal machine.

"Hah! So the Hero Boy returns!" he goaded Kenta with an intimidating smirk.

"No chit-chat!" Jackson demanded and pointed at them. "What did you do with Marina?! You'd better tell us!"

"There's no need to worry," Bashou called from where he stood. He bent down and grabbed the ropes holding Marina, dragging her to her feet.

The boys left their mouths agape upon seeing her. Unable to speak from the cloth covering her mouth, Marina returned their gaze nervously. Though they seemed so close, a whole cliff and more separated them.

Bashou was cool and serious in the face of their astonished reactions. He placed a hand on his hip and said, "As you can see, she is fine, though she is a bit constrained at the moment."

Jackson broke out of his horrified stupor and lunged out. He was held back by Kenta, who restrained his arms as the brown-haired boy flailed wildly in anger.

"You tied her up?! Why you! _You're lucky Kenta's holding me back because I—!_"

"Calm _down_," Kenta exclaimed, somehow placating his friend. He gave Bashou and Buson a heated glare of his own. "Now turn off that machine and let Marina go!"

"Yeah! That shouldn't be tough for you since you let Raikou go too," Jackson called out with a sneer. "Hehe! Serves you right!"

"Oh, I'm _so_ going to cry," Buson sarcastically responded. He glanced at Marina. "That damn girl was the one that let Raikou escape, not us."

"And now she is suffering the consequences," Bashou added. "Concerning Raikou, why are you putting out so much effort for the sake of a mere animal? As you said, Raikou has rejected mankind. Even if you were to rescue it, it wouldn't so much as thank you for it."

"You're wrong!" Kenta yelled so that his reply was clearly heard. He moved away from Jackson and clenched a fist at them. "It's only because of evil people then and now that he thinks that way. But Raikou knows there's a difference between you and us. We helped Raikou, and it trusts us in return!"

Lightning lit the area followed by a crack of thunder, as though in vehement agreement. Buson just laughed.

"Oh, acting cool, Hero Boy?" he said mockingly. "Think you're buddies with it now, yeah?"

"I see," Bashou mused in a rather understanding but stern manner. "You're set in your ways. I understand what you're thinking now… However, no matter how hard you try, Raikou will not escape the pull of the Crystal System."

Kenta made a confident grin. "Raikou wont' be tricked a second or third time!"

Their talk was interrupted by a bright flash. A sideways thunderbolt streamed between them, aimed right for the Crystal System. Marina watched with a rising fear as the device began to absorb and processes the energy.

_Raikou?!_

There was no sign of the beast anywhere; not even its powerful roar could be heard echoing in the air. The machine seemed to delay reflecting the energy to its assailant. Unable to determine where the attack originated from, it sent the electricity back in random directions. The bolts lashed out everywhere, nearly striking Kenta and Jackson as it blasted into a tree behind them.

Buson evaded the attacks with some effort, gritting his teeth and searching around him. "We've got you now, Raikou… Where are you?!"

He was answered by another anonymous attack sent into the Crystal System. Again, it delayed before releasing the energy in all ways around it. This time one of the lightning bolts soared over where Bashou and Marina stood, and he let go of her to shield himself. The girl flinched, crying out.

"Raikou is using the Crystal's counterattack to assault us!" Bashou exclaimed. Marina turned to him and then the Crystal System below. Her friends resorted to seeking the ground for safety, especially as Raikou remotely sent yet another attack toward the device.

_Oh no,_ she thought with an alarming start. _That means we're in the way!_

The next wave was unleashed without any restraint. Marina barely had time to process it as lightning headed in their direction. It struck the ground beneath them, causing the cliff's edge to crumble. The impact shoved her further away from her captor. She considered running when the earth under her feet fell away. She looked down just as the wind howled and sucked her downward. Her stomach churned horribly and she let out a scream, alerting Bashou too late to catch her. The image of the man was replaced by an unforgiving cliff face as she fell.

"No, no, _no!_" she cried out. "Help!"

She couldn't hear anything aside from the wind. It was swiftly replaced by a noisy buzzing, and she closed her eyes as something tightly gripped her waist. Her gut still jumped, making her nauseous.

A light vertigo hit her as she saw her legs dangling high up in the air. The deafening buzzing continued, and she looked up to see the large red eyes of Spear the Beedrill. She released a heavy sigh. The handkerchief had slipped off of her face, and she took the fresh air with appreciation

"Thank you, Spear," she said to the giant bee, which quipped a small hum in return.

Spear flew over Buson and his robot, the man watching them with a look she couldn't discern. However, she could see the vivacity in her friends running toward her as Spear began lowering itself in their direction.

Marina smiled, but a hoarse screech interrupted her brief moment of relief. She glanced over her shoulder. Beyond Spear's translucent, fast-beating wings was the sharp image of Buson's Skarmory. It soared toward them with a threatening chirp, closing in on them fast. Marina tried to shake out of her restraints and looked up at Spear. If it weren't carrying the girl, it could probably manage to out speed the metal bird, but as it was now there was no chance of easily evading it while keeping a good grip on her.

"Hurry, we're being chased!" she tried to rush it. "Try to land!"

Spear descended at an increasing pace. Marina heard Kenta give an order, but his Pokémon obeyed before she could figure out what it was. Weightlessness befell her again, and a razor sharp whistle grazed her ear as Skarmory skimmed between the two. Skarmory began to dive toward Marina, but Spear darted in front of it and distracted the bird with a flurry of needles. It gave a surprised squawk and retaliated instead of going after her, attempting to slice the bee with its sharp wings.

Helpless, the girl's face twisted in frustration and fear as she fell. Watching the battle above and listening to the voices of her friends below, her breath hitched and she braced herself for impact.

* * *

Uh oh, cliffhanger. Well in this case, she already fell off it.

Marina's Current Pokémon:  
King the Quilava (Male)  
Phany the Donphan (Male)  
Muu-chan the Misdreavus (Female)  
Prince the Espeon (Male)  
Amber the Plusle (Female)  
Lapras (Female)

Available via PC:  
Kenya the Fearow (Male)  
Etc.


	81. Chapter 81: Rescue Plan

I spy a ship. It's awkward, but gosh is it adorable.  
Just talking about boats here. Boats that involve marinas. Yup.

Lots of fighting up ahead. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 81  
**Rescue Plan

Though it felt like a nerve wracking eternity, didn't take long for Marina to land. She fell on her back, yelping as she rolled over on her side. What she landed on was soft, surprisingly so, and it was enough to break her fall. She had little time to inspect this, however. One of her friends pulled her away from it and grabbed her shoulders, helping her sit up. Dizziness overwhelmed her for a moment. Disoriented enough to begin with, she shut her eyes and waited for her vision to stop spinning.

"Are you alright?"

Marina slowly glimpsed behind her, meeting Kenta's focused and concerned stare. She made a nervous smile.

"Y-Yeah, just fine," she tried to say in a cheerful tone, "It was, um, actually pretty fun, ahaha…!"

The boy simpered, seeing through her act. "It's okay to be scared, Marina."

"Yeah..." She giggled a bit.

He laughed somewhat in return. Though he too tried to appear confident, his hands visibly shook as he untied the thick ropes binding her. He freed her torso and hands, working to pull the ropes off her person. She rubbed her sore wrists and gratefully stretched.

"Geez, it feels so good to move again…!"

"You sure you're okay, Marina?" he asked.

"Yeah, don't worry—."

Marina turned to look up at him just as he leaned over to unwind the rope. His raven-colored bangs brushed against her forehead, causing her to blink. He paused, and so did she. They stared at each other and their closeness for a moment, quiet. But when she opened her mouth to speak, he awkwardly broke eye contact and leaned back. She smiled and held back her amusement of his shy demeanor.

"...Thanks, Kenta," she told him. "You really helped me. I thought I was a goner."

"Come on, now," he said. Still, he grinned modestly as he rubbed the back of his neck. "It's no big deal. Spear was the one that caught you."

An abrupt sound of clearing one's throat interrupted them, causing them both to flinch. They turned to what Marina had landed on, and she put her hands on her cheeks in surprise. Lying belly first, Jackson leered at them while making an irritable frown.

"Hello? I was the one that saved you with my body," he pointed out, his voice hoarse.

"Oh my gosh…! That's why you were so quiet." She put on an appeasing smile. "O-Of course! Thank you for saving me too, Jackson! You aren't hurt, are you?"

In an instant, he sat up and reciprocated brightly. "Not at all! You're very welcome, Marina! I would go through the hottest fires and the deepest oceans for your sake!"

"Thanks," Marina laughed. "It's always good to know you've got my back."

Kenta hid a snicker, to which Jackson shot him a suspicious glower.

The ground suddenly gave a violent shake, and they looked about in surprise. Steelix's large form towered over them with a deep and malicious groan. It raised its spiked tail, and Jackson immediately sprung to his feet.

"Not _that_ thing!" he shouted in terror.

"Run, everyone!" Eusine shouted from afar. Marina and Kenta heeded his warning, following Jackson close behind as they turned to flee.

A yellow blur rushed past them, and they looked just as Raikou leapt and physically talked into Steelix head-on. This dazed the steel snake, which reeled back to shake it off. But Raikou relentlessly pounced at its face, leaving it to topple into the cliff. Bashou watched with genuine astonishment and fell to his knees at the impact. Buson glanced in his partner's direction, but focused on Raikou with a smirk returning to his features. The beast stood before the three young Trainers, facing him and uttering a fearless snarl.

Marina, Kenta, and Jackson were frozen in shock for a moment. Kenta recovered first, showing unease at its presence.

"Raikou! Why did you come back here? You were safe where you were."

"I told you not to come back unless you got help," Marina said. "It's okay! We've got this!"

"Get back out of the Crystal System's range, Raikou! Run!"

Raikou listened only to the last part of Kenta's words, charging straight ahead rather than escaping. Confident, Buson operated the Crystal System to assault it. The machine released various thunderbolts, but Raikou evaded them effortlessly. It approached at breakneck speed, and Buson jumped off just as Raikou made a leap for the robot. He landed on his feet and whirled around. With a sputter, Raikou began wrecking the control panel. It smashed the screen, clawing and fraying every wire it could get at.

"Damn you…!" Buson growled and threw his arm out. "Skarmory, Steel Wing!"

His Pokémon turned away from its chase with Kenta's Beedrill. Its razor sharp wings flashed as it took a steep dive toward Raikou. The tiger continued busting up the robot, causing its chicken-like legs to teeter and then give out. It coughed up smoke and began sparking wildly, and Raikou leapt away at Skarmory's approach.

The vehicle erupted with deafening bangs, and Skarmory cried out in alarm and flew away as it was bathed in heat. Buson's crippled robot self-destructed entirely, engulfed in an inferno. It heaved a final groan, and the Crystal System sparked erratically. The skeletal structure then went silent, its purple barrier vanishing.

"It stopped," Eusine gasped, having joined with the younger Trainers.

Kenta nodded with as much amazement. "Yeah, that's it! If Raikou can't destroy the Crystal System itself, it can stop it by getting at the controls."

"So they won't be able to use it anymore?" asked Marina.

"Awesome!" Jackson exclaimed, beaming. "How smart of it!"

The others shared his enthusiasm, and everyone watched in the silence that followed. Raikou's fierce silhouette was enveloped brightly in the destruction it caused. It glared passionately at Bashou and Buson, the latter which called for his Skarmory to lift him up onto the cliff with his partner and getaway vehicle.

"It really can't forgive them…"

Marina turned to Kenta, who appeared lost in thought. "What do you mean?"

"Raikou's desire to protect Electric-type Pokémon," he said as his gaze softened in understanding, "Since it feels for them, Raikou wasn't going to stop at any cost to punish the ones that disturbed them—especially with that machine. And it wanted to be the one to do it."

"I guess so, huh? That makes sense."

_Still, Raikou just protected us right now too, didn't it?_ She wondered.

"That's a Legendary Pokémon for you," Jackson said with his carefree grin. "Always focused!"

"Although…Raikou had the perfect advantage from afar, yet it jumped in to protect you all the moment you were in danger," Eusine said as if speaking for Marina's thoughts.

"Hey, I think you're right…! So it trusts us now? That's so cool!"

"I suppose so!" he replied.

Kenta silently turned to Raikou with an enlightened grin. Marina and Jackson mirrored his reaction, watching Raikou face down Team Rocket. It growled and roared at them, but the pair appeared completely content—smug, even.

This troubled Eusine, who grew suspicious of this at once. "Something doesn't seem right. With the controls broken, nothing should stop Raikou now. Yet why have those despicable men not fled?"

Before they could consider his worries, Raikou snarled and sent a thunderbolt in Bashou and Buson's direction. They stood boldly in the face of the attack, and a slick smirk settled on Bashou's face.

The thunderbolt made a U-turn, arching back to the disabled Crystal System, which absorbed it outright. It produced a high-pitched whirring as it started back up on its own, the crystal at its center phasing into a deep plum color. With a flash, it reflected the attack with almost double the strength. The hair of Raikou's mane frayed as it just barely evaded.

"Raikou!" Kenta exclaimed.

"What's happening?!" Marina's jaw dropped. "I thought it wasn't working anymore! Why is it still doing that?"

"Thought the fight was over, yeah?" Buson called out with arrogance in his voice. "We aren't fools. We've covered every possibility, especially a scenario like this!"

Bashou seemed pleased as well, no longer hiding the smile on his face. "The Crystal System is efficient. Even when our control is disrupted, the automated controls are set to accomplish the mission."

"Yeah, the final Raikou capture program has already been activated! Notice that jewel there?"

They turned their attention to the Crystal System, which continued to hum with a supercharged screech. Seeing the dark gem, Kenta's expression grew grave and uncertain. This only intensified as it began to shine and create a light vortex of wind.

"The crystal turned black!" he exclaimed. He turned back to Team Rocket. "What is it? What are you up to?!"

"Oh, you'll see," Buson chuckled.

"Watch carefully," said Bashou, "It's the Crystal System's ultimate setting—Black Hole Mode!"

"Black hole?" Marina asked. She turned back as Raikou gave out a yelp.

Electricity appeared in all directions of the Crystal System. Sparking brightly, it shifted and honed in on Raikou, and the legendary beast began slipping toward it. Energy drained from its body, and Raikou released a drawn out cry in vexation.

"Raikou!"

"The crystal in Black Hole Mode is incredibly potent. It can absorb electricity even if Raikou doesn't release it," Bashou explained.

"It can even drain until the point of death!" Buson replied. "With no power left in its body, Raikou will be easy to capture!"

"_You…!_" Kenta's voice seethed in anger, more than Marina had ever heard from him. "Stop it now!"

"We wouldn't have to resort to this if you didn't get in the way," said Bashou. "Blame it on your own lack of foresight. We do not fail; Raikou _will_ be captured!"

Raikou's fur stood on end, electricity and plasma literally falling out of Raikou and pulling it along like the beast was tied to a cable. Despite its lengthy claws digging into the dirt, its paws slipped and Raikou was dragged haphazardly into the Crystal System. The device held it still in midair. Raikou attempted to move only for more electricity to slip out, and it shrieked in disdain.

The Crystal System's force field reformed, pulsing around it and its prey with a dark indigo hue. Kenta gritted his teeth as Marina, Jackson, and Eusine glared in both anger and dismay.

"Pokémon are made to be controlled by humans," Bashou declared maliciously. "Raikou is no different."

"You're _WRONG!_" Kenta whipped out a Poké Ball and tossed it in front of him with reckless abandon. "Typhlosion! Fire Blast!"

Typhlosion roared as he was released from his capsule. An overwhelming blaze formed in his mouth, firing it right at the Crystal System's barrier. The field was impervious, refusing to yield as much as an inch.

Kenta turned to his friends. "Jackson, Marina! Let's break that field again with an attack in unison!"

""Right!"" Jackson sent out his Meganium, which chirped a soft howl as Marina went to pick a Pokémon of her own.

"Wait, you three," Eusine interjected. The kids stopped, affording a few seconds to hear him out. "If you tear it down, there would be the same sort of explosion as before. Raikou's trapped this time; it won't be able to withstand it in its current state!"

Raikou's anguished cries brutally reminded them of this, and they exchanged glances in uncertainty.

"But what else can we do?" Marina asked. "The longer we wait, the weaker Raikou will get!"

An anxiety-filled moment passed by them, fretting in their thoughts.

"What's wrong, _Hero Boy?_" mocked Buson from afar.

"Just stay there and watch as Raikou falls into our hands," Bashou offered. "It will be less painful for everyone involved."

"She's right," Kenta responded, trying to ignore their provocations. "If you have anything else in mind, tell us!"

"There is a way, but…" Eusine cast his gaze aside.

"Please tell us, Eusine. We have to save Raikou somehow!" Marina insisted.

"Yeah! I don't care what it is!" Jackson added.

The three young Trainers watched the gentleman anxiously. He looked back up at them with an unusual hesitation in his cerulean eyes.

"A point-blank attack."

"Point blank?" asked Jackson.

"What's that?" questioned Marina. "Like, up close?"

"Yes," Eusine answered, "An all-or-nothing strategy. That is, have our Pokémon attack the barrier directly. Then the moment they can get through, they grab Raikou and flee as quickly as possible out of the Crystal System's range.

"But it's very likely they'll get hurt in the explosion. If they aren't strong and quick enough to withstand it…they would be helpless."

Kenta turned to his Typhlosion, a desolate worry strewn across his face.

"No way… Typhlosion…"

"That _does_ sound really risky," Jackson answered slowly.

Marina looked down at the Poké Ball she held.

_Phany might be able to take it; he's got really good defense,_ she thought. _But would he be able to carry Raikou out fast enough? I can't imagine anyone else that can do it, though. Prince might be fast enough to escape, but he won't be able to help Raikou… Maybe Reflect? Oh geez, I don't think I could take it if something happened to him…_

She gazed back up. Her friends made solemn eye contact with their partners, worried for their safety if they went through with the plan. Beyond them, Raikou flailed and cried out helplessly in its vindictive prison. She clutched the sphere in her palm, refusing to succumb to cowardice.

_But we've got to do something!_

In the corner of her eye, she saw Typhlosion give a courageous nod to its Trainer. Kenta raised his eyebrows in surprise, but it turned into an uneven grin as the Pokémon turned toward their enemies and gave a ferocious roar. He held his hand tight into a fist and nodded with some effort.

"You're right. We _always_ take the straightforward approach!" he declared. After a final moment of hesitation, he pointed ahead. "Alright, Typhlosion, go! Break that barrier down and save Raikou!"

Typhlosion barked assertively and dashed toward the Crystal System. Watching this, a driven glint sparked in the eyes of Meganium. It followed suit, running alongside the large ermine.

"Meganium?!" Jackson gasped. His shock slipped away into confidence. "Ok! We'll see this to the end too! Try your best, Meganium!"

Marina smiled, briefly tossing Phany's ball and catching it in her hand. "I'm joining in too! I'll back you guys up the best I can!"

Seeing the two Pokémon heading toward the Crystal System, Buson's face twisted in annoyance. "What the hell are you doing? I won't let you interfere anymore!

"Skarmory!" He called his Pokémon. "Sky Attack!"

Skarmory gave a piercing chirp in response. Its entire body was bathed in a bright, almost fire-like light. It waited a bit and then swooped down, aiming specifically for Meganium. The leafy dinosaur began leaning off track of its destination, and Typhlosion briefly stopped to look out for its teammate.

But the shining bird met the tough gray hide of a Donphan. With a howl bordering between delight and determination, Phany held Skarmory in place using his trunk.

"Good, Phany!" Marina shouted. "Hold it still as long as you can!"

"Don!" he yipped. The bird's steel armor protected it from the tight grip, but still it flailed about to get its wing free. Phany refused to let go, and Meganium and Typhlosion expressed their gratitude with quick barks before continuing onward.

Steelix was the next blockade they encountered. It attempted to stop them with its gigantic body, smacking its tail about to keep them away.

"My turn!" Eusine declared. "I've been on the sidelines long enough! Hypno, Disable!"

A humanlike yellow Pokémon appeared as far as the Suicune Hunter could throw its ball. It glanced at Steelix through its narrow eyes and manipulated the silver pendulum in its hands. A sudden sort of paralysis struck the steel snake, which froze instantly in place. Unable to attack, it groaned in disdain as it let the two smaller animals pass by.

They were close to the Crystal System now, and Kenta and Jackson took this time to call out their attacks.

"Flame Wheel, Typhlosion!"

"Meganium, use Light Screen!"

The two Pokémon roared back in response. Typhlosion lit its body aflame, and Meganium fabricated an amber-colored wall of light. They then bashed into the translucent barrier separating them from Raikou. The tiger was snapped out of its tormenting trance, grunting frantically. Its dilated eyes turned downward and watched them attempt to tear down the field.

Buson tossed a Poké Ball off the cliff, and it opened in midair. From the light, a creature made up of a thick, purple ooze appeared nearby the Crystal System. It opened its great mouth and moaned angrily, slamming its nearly indiscernible hand to the ground in slow but ready eagerness.

"Muk, Sludge Bomb!" the blond Rocket shouted.

Muk pursed the corners of its mouth and coughed up a messy glob of acid. The attack struck Meganium directly, and its flowers withered as it unwillingly shrunk away from the Crystal System's barrier.

Marina grabbed another ball from her belt, dashing forward and throwing it in front of her. "No you don't! Prince!"

"Eif!" Her Espeon gave a sharp bark. He stood primly before its sloppy enemy.

"Psybeam!"

Prince interrupted Muk's barrage with a stream of multicolored energy. Muk's form bobbled when the attack connected with it. It flailed sluggishly, covering its face with one hand and hurling acid with the other. Prince dodged without issue and sent away any offending globs aimed at his Trainer with his psychic powers.

The Crystal System held strong, containing and draining Raikou without mercy. But soon after Meganium rejoined Typhlosion in their assault, the barrier fluctuated slightly. Blue sparks began arching all over its thin frame, increasing with intensity as time went on.

The sparks reached Raikou, and it struggled briefly before shrieking in unbearable pain. Marina and Kenta turned to it immediately with concern.

"Oh, Raikou…!"

"Hang on a little longer, Raikou!" Kenta called to it.

The beast only groaned and blinked with great effort to stay conscious. Marina let out a worried sigh, but turned back to Prince and Muk. A rather one-sided fight; Muk did all it could to deflect the fox's super-effective attacks. Prince continued firing Psybeams, occasionally allowing his enemy time to recover before retaliating.

But a razor sharp figure suddenly swept in and dived into the Espeon. Struck at his side by a sharp beak, Prince let out a breathless cry as it tumbled into a stray bush. Skarmory let out a pleased squawk, flying above them with almost a sneer on its long beak.

"Prince! You okay?" Marina called. Her Pokémon gave a soft bark as it began to stand back up, and the girl looked around for Phany. Having lost grip of the steel bird, the Donphan was now assisting Eusine's Hypno in the assault on the mighty Steelix. Phany and Steelix rammed into each other. Despite the elephant's own mighty strength, he slid backwards across the ground at the force of the giant snake.

Buson's fists shook as he clenched them. "Damn brats…! At this rate, the Crystal System won't hold up for long!"

"Perhaps we should give them something else to think about. They won't be agreeable to this," Bashou calmly replied. He held out an arm directing beyond the battling Pokémon. "Steelix! Use Crunch on the Trainers!"

Steelix reeled away from its opponent. Sailing over Phany, it let out a slow roar and dived headfirst toward Kenta, Marina, Jackson, and Eusine. The four rushed away in different directions and toppled to their knees once Steelix struck. Its twisting segments pulled up rocks from the ground, creating a wall of earth separating the four.

Typhlosion and Meganium turned behind them, watching on in horror.

"Ah, now what will you do?" Bashou asked them with a smirk. "If you keep this up, your masters will pay the price."

The dust settled, and Kenta turned to them at once. "Don't come over here, Typhlosion!"

"Yeah! We're okay!" called Jackson, rushing over and standing beside him. "Don't worry about me, Megnium!"

"You guys hurry and get Raikou out!"

Without an ounce of doubt, their Pokémon nodded and focused back on the barrier. They remained resolute even as Muk threw poisonous mud at them. The nuisance was quickly done away with by Prince, who distracted it the moment he recovered.

"Good, Prince!" Marina called. "Keep whittling down its health!" After Steelix's attack, she now stood closer to both Prince and the Crystal System. She kept a hesitant distance from the latter and kept her eyes on the battles going on. She glanced back at Phany, who held Steelix's tail with ease to prevent it from using a Rock Throw, and grinned through her anxiety.

_We've got this. Just a little more!_

Buson called out an order she couldn't quite hear. She watched Muk expectantly, but a screeching in her ears alerted her to Skarmory just as its talons flew past her face. She ducked and backed away, snagged by one of the bird's claws. It grasped tight onto her shoulder, flapping its wings furiously as it attempted to grab her with the other set of talons.

"What're you—! Let go of me!" She shouted and struggled. "Get away! Shoo!"

But Skarmory continued to harass her, snatching her wrist as she tried to wave it away. It attempted to fly into the air with her, and she yelped and flailed. Her feet bounced off the ground, but her struggling forced Skarmory to lower her back down. Still, it persisted to carry her away.

"_HEY! _You leave Marina alone!" Jackson shouted. A heavy thud from Steelix's body concealed the boy in dust once again. Steelix attacked him and the others recklessly, forcing them to fend for themselves first.

"Come on, let go!" The girl reached for a Pokémon on impulse. "Muu-chan! Thunderbolt!"

"Muu!" Muu-chan called out with immediate hostility. She charged up electricity around her and fired at the bird distressing her Trainer.

But the attack almost instantly turned away from them, heading into the supercharged Crystal System. Marina cried out in disbelief of her shortsightedness.

"Geez, I forgot!" she exclaimed. The machine turned her attack back at them, narrowly striking the scuffling three. Marina scrambled away until she fell to her knees, shielding herself.

_How could I forget?! This is why Silver thinks I'm so stupid!_

The Crystal System's assault ended. She had been released from Skarmory's grip, but it circled above her with its keen eyes set on the girl. Muu-chan hovered in front of Marina defensively, yet the bird continued getting gradually closer to them. Marina stood back up with a frustrated pout.

"Why do you keep going after me?" she asked. She tossed a Poké Ball before her. "Go, King!"

Her crimson Quilava appeared in a shower of sparkles. Vaguely aware of the situation, he barked defiantly at Skarmory and ignited the fire on his head and hide. Marina backed away behind him, gesturing at Muu-chan to do the same.

"Okay, King, use Lava Plume!"

"Magu!" With a vivacious smirk, King unleashed an explosion of fire in front of him. Skarmory cried out and fled from the unpleasant wave of heat. It neared only when the combination of flames and smoke ended. King readily stepped forward, and it hesitated. Giving an angry squawk, Skarmory turned tail and flew away.

"Finally, geez," Marina sighed. She looked at her two Pokémon. "Thanks, you guys."

Muu-chan smiled, and King yipped proudly.

_It didn't look like it wanted to attack me,_ she thought_. What did that Team Rocket guy tell it to do?  
_

"Kenta!"

They jolted and searched around them. Jackson's hoarse cry came from further away, behind the line of uneven earth. She could barely see him, but Steelix was easy to spot. It approached the canyon slowly, glaring downwards at a familiar Trainer in a red jacket. The boy was backing away from it, cornered by the cliff's edge. Marina nearly felt her heart stop.

Steelix roared and lunged at full force.

"_Kenta!"_ Marina covered her mouth, frozen in panic and too far away to do anything. The earth shook, and Steelix could be seen taking the ground underneath it as it fell down into the canyon below. Her fingers trembled and her knees weakened, almost giving out on her.

But her stomach somersaulted when she saw Spear fly away from the scene with Kenta safely in tow. It approached Jackson and dropped its Trainer, who flashed it a confident grin.

_Oh thank god,_ she sighed deeply. _He's okay…_

The reassurance didn't do much to stop her from shaking; her veins were still pumping adrenaline from the scare. The girl stayed where she stood, catching her breath. A tuft of fur brushed against her leg, and she glanced down to see Prince peering up at her in a satisfied manner. Further away, Muk appeared to be no more than a clump of goo as it lay fainted with its eyes shut.

"Oh…" She smiled. "Good job, Prince. That was no problem for you, huh?"

"Eif," Prince purred. He continued rubbing against her calf gently, sensing her lingering discomfort and seeking to relieve it.

Marina knelt down and hugged him gratefully. They were joined shortly by King, who snuggled his way into her arms. A happy howl and the thumping beneath their feet informed them of Phany's presence. The elephant edged next to her and hugged all of them with his trunk.

"Thanks," the girl said with a laugh, "You all are doing great!"

She recalled both Prince and Phany. Switching around the spheres in her hands, she looked at the ghost with a half-smile. "You too, Muu-chan, though I messed up with the Thunderbolt. And…sorry about earlier."

"Muu." Holding no grudge, Muu-chan replied amiably as her figure disappeared back into her own ball.

Marina exhaled quickly, and with a glance at King she searched the skies for their last opponent. Skarmory had flown over to Meganium and Typhlosion, pecking at them incessantly.

"Okay, King! Go for another Lava Plume on that Skarmory!" she ordered.

King barked and dashed ahead fearlessly. Flames trailed behind him as he prepared his attack, and he stopped a good distance away so that Meganium wouldn't get caught in the blast. He unleashed his attack, catching the metal bird off-guard. It cried out and flapped its wings in desperate panic as it made an effort to fly away.

"Follow it and use Flame Wheel!"

The Quilava pursued and hurled into his low-flying opponent. Knocked out of the sky entirely, Skarmory met the dirt with its wings warped and limp.

Buson gritted his teeth as he witnessed this. He recalled both his fainted Pokémon with great reluctance, glaring down the cliff. Met without any more resistance, their opposition could continue pushing the Crystal System's field to its limit. The system itself continued sparking with increasing frequency, but Typhlosion and Meganium kept tenacious in their assault.

"Shit," the blond man spat.

"I far underestimated them," Bashou muttered beside him. He narrowed his eyes, showing contempt. "Thinking them just kids…"

Without an enemy to fight, King scampered back to Marina at her command. She bent down to pet him, scratching under his chin and petting down his back once he dismissed any remaining flames on him.

"Good going, King!" she praised exuberantly. "I'm sorry you can't be on the front lines. You're not big enough yet to help carry Raikou like Kenta's Typhlosion is."

King's little ears drooped. She returned it with an assuring, if not oblivious, smile.

"Don't worry! Maybe next time, okay?"

With that, Marina recalled her last Pokémon. She turned to the Crystal System and the ones fighting hard to save Raikou. Its humming grew louder, working restlessly to maintain its force field that was under constant assault. The legendary beast had fallen quiet, putting all its power into staying awake for the moment the barrier goes down. Typhlosion and Meganium gave muted roars as they pushed against the field with all their might.

_Come on, please let this work!_

Marina was ripped from her thoughts as she almost lost her balance. Another earthquake shook the area, and she stood her ground in mild confusion. Her questions were answered promptly as the earth on the other side of the Crystal System gave way. Steelix emerged with an enraged groan, glaring down upon its enemies.

"Oh no! It came back!" she exclaimed.

"Steelix!" Bashou called out loudly, his voice bold. "Crunch attack!"

Steelix oriented itself toward Typhlosion and Meganium. Miniscule compared to the behemoth, they looked up at it with almost helpless fear.

Marina shoved aside her shock and pushed her legs to run. She dashed around the Crystal System, grabbing the newest-looking ball on her belt. In the corner of her eye, she saw Kenta and Jackson approaching just as recklessly as she was. Her hand gripped the Poké Ball tight.

_I've got no choice!_

She closed her eyes briefly before throwing it as hard as she could in front of her.

"Lapras, go!"


	82. Chapter 82: Budding Trust

As one of my reviewers pointed out, I've got a bad habit of ending chapters on cliffhangers. This time there isn't one, but it feels strange to me and I almost added in something interesting before bumping it to the next chapter instead. It's an impulse that's difficult to curb!

I'll probably edit this a bit later because I'm still a little unsatisfied with it, but for now I'll sleep on it and get to that in the morning. :)

Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 82**  
Budding Trust

Kenta tossed his bangs out of his face as he rushed toward the Crystal System. The ground shook violently, yanking at his ankles and threatening to trip him. He stumbled but fought to keep his balance. The monstrous form of Steelix had unearthed itself entirely, deadly intent in its stoic eyes. It towered over the skeletal machine in preparation to assault his and his friend's Pokémon. The boy gritted his teeth and pressed forward with all his might. He stopped in front of the Crystal System, throwing his hands out.

Panic erupted behind him as Typhlosion and Meganium barked desperately for him to move. Raikou jerked its head in his direction, its wild eyes open wide.

But he remained locked in place. He gave no sign of fear, standing deep within shadow of the steel snake. Jackson caught up to him and took a similar defensive stance at his side. Kenta's gaze hardened, clenching his fists. There was no time to argue for his friend's safety.

"Don't be stupid!" Eusine shouted from afar. "Get away! You'll be crushed!"

Steelix bellowed a formidable boom—not a warning, but a declaration that it would not exhibit mercy on the tiny humans. It lunged toward them with ruthless fury.

_No! _Kenta thought, his brash inner words drowning out the gentleman's. _I won't let it hurt them!_

Something small grazed the corner of his vision. Before he could turn away from the danger looming over him, a brief flash blinded his eyes and a Pokémon with a long neck took shape in front of him.

"Water Pulse, Lapras!"

He glanced at Marina with a start. The girl arrived and stood firmly at his right, clenching her Poké Ball tight in her palm. Cool droplets flecked his cheek, and he turned back to Steelix and the creature she had released.

Lapras uttered a shrill cry, spitting out pulsing ripples of water. Steelix halted as it was drenched. The pressure of each wave forced it to lower its head and lurch backward.

"Oh yeah!" Jackson rummaged through his pockets and tossed a couple of Poké Balls. "Azumarill, Quagsire! Help us out with Bubblebeam and Water Gun!"

Two blue Pokémon appeared to aid in Lapras' assault. One of them, a round aqua rabbit, bounced forward and breathed a sharp beam of glowing bubbles. The other was calmer and unaffected by the massive size of their opponent. With a completely straight face, the Quagsire fired bullets of water above. Steelix smacked the tip of its tail about in response, opening its jaws to release a wrenching sound.

"Good idea, you two!" Kenta encouraged his friends. "Keep it up!"

Marina cast a nervous look at him. He met eyes with hers for a moment, but she quickly shifted her attention back to her Lapras. "Just keep using Water Pulse!"

Lapras hissed and led the pack of Water-type animals, forcing Steelix to keep its distance. Kenta regarded the girl Trainer and her Pokémon with quiet, increasing interest. A particular memory struck him, leaving him open mouthed.

_Wait a minute, that Pokémon—._

Another earthquake wracked the area, shaking the group underfoot. He stowed the thought away for the time being and craned his neck upward. Steelix reeled about, churning the puddle beneath it into a nasty mixture of water and mud that clouded the chiseled metal segments of its body. With a furious howl, it reared and charged headfirst. It plowed through the Pokémon's defenses at a slow but certain pace, diving toward them through the mud. The three young Trainers stepped back in shock.

"Oh no, here it comes!" Jackson exclaimed in panic. "That wasn't enough to stop it?!"

Marina bit her lip and then planted a foot in front of her, shooting a determined glare. "You're not getting any closer! Lapras, Body Slam and hold it still—!"

She was interrupted by an ear piercing snarl. The strong electromagnetic field crackled and bathed their backs with a force that pulled their hair on end. They turned around, facing the Crystal System. Raikou struggled in midair and kicked at the machine's waiflike structure whenever it could reach. But the barrier ensnaring it began fluctuating. Its translucent purple hue faded as it was surrounded by threatening sparks.

A cold shiver went down Kenta's spine. He grabbed Marina's shoulder.

"You have to go!" Even as her face fell in distress, he whirled around to Jackson. "Both of you, before you get caught in the blast!"

"What?! No! What about you?" Marina argued.

Jackson regarded his order with just as much heated disagreement. "No way! We aren't leaving you behind! We'll defend Raikou to the end!"

Kenta dropped his shoulders with tender understanding. "You guys…"

The three stuck close together and courageously faced the Steelix barreling toward them. Their Pokémon in front of them gave their all to slow its progress, while the ones behind them fought hard to break through the Crystal System's field. Raikou howled, but was drowned out by a deafening crack. A swift gust whipped at them, stifling their ears. The Trainers closed their eyes and braced themselves for the full brunt of the failing barrier's eruption.

But nothing came. They remained tense when light showered over their shoulders. Realizing they were in no danger, they looked about in anxious puzzlement.

Electricity soared above them like a shooting star. The form of the Legendary Beast jumped freely past the line of water Pokémon, the bright energy trailing behind it as if it were an extension of its being.

"Raikou!" Kenta exclaimed.

The vigorous tiger bashed into Steelix before it collided with Lapras, roaring and stopping it in its tracks. Veins of electricity coursed across Steelix's damp body, causing it to wince. It recoiled only to be struck by a thick bolt of lightning, which Raikou added onto as it released the rest of its excessive energy. The force hurled Steelix into the plateau, and the giant serpent collapsed with a final grand tremor.

Buson, watching from above, was careful not to stray too close to the edge of the cliff as the quake ended. He stepped back in incredulous dismay. "What the hell!? I thought its electricity was being absorbed!"

"It's taken too much damage!" Bashou stated. "Raikou overpowered it before the crystal's field could explode. Our perfect system…!"

Buson gritted his teeth. "I hate to say it, but it's been compromised. I think this is it."

A harsh breath slipped out of his accomplice's mouth. The silver-haired man recalled his unconscious Pokémon and scanned the area, searching for another possible option.

"Nothing we can do," Bashou ultimately said. "Let us retreat."

Kenta glanced back at the Crystal System. It now sat quietly—its ongoing hum silenced and its field dissipated. Weak, erratic static danced over the black crystal, which was cracked and fragmented in its dented frame.

"It broke…"

"Whew," Jackson gave a heavy sigh, "I hope it stays that way this time!"

"You said it."

Their battle worn Pokémon sauntered over to them, especially Typhlosion and Meganium, who rushed around the disabled Crystal System and over to the boys. Jackson laughed off their concerns, recalling Azumarill and Quagsire while giving his hardworking starter Pokémon a few pats on the back. Typhlosion, meanwhile, slowed to a stop in front of Kenta, who ruffled its fire-retardant fur with a proud grin. Spear the Beedrill soon followed, resting its buzzing wings as it stood beside its companions.

"Great job hanging in there, Typhlosion," he praised. "You too, Spear."

Typhlosion suddenly buried its face into his hoodie. Laughing, Kenta petted it with a strong but reassuring grip.

Rushed footsteps caught his attention. Marina sprinted past him and over to Lapras, who had begun hissing at Raikou in apprehension. Raikou ignored the noisy threat, focusing its protective glare on Team Rocket.

"It's okay… It's okay, Lapras," she said, offering a smile. She hesitated getting closer, but ran a gentle hand down Lapras' long neck. "Raikou's not an enemy."

Lapras still appeared uneasy at first. But her Trainer's words had a calming effect, which quieted the feral growling. She lowered her head to Marina's level and closed her eyes; a small sign of trust. Marina took this with a soft sigh. Her smile grew a little wider, and she whispered some soothing praise before returning the Pokémon.

The Poké Ball she used was the classic apple red—different from the unnatural azure hue engrained in Kenta's memories.

It was then that the boy noticed a twinge of fear on her face. Marina had followed Raikou's gaze, and what she saw caused her falter submissively. Concerned, he looked up the cliff to where the poachers still stood. Rather than eyeing the Legendary Beast freed from their grasp, Bashou and Buson gazed in their direction. Bashou in particular wore an expression that Kenta couldn't identify—other than that it was intensely directed at Marina.

_Why is he…?_

Kenta scowled and closed the distance between him and his friend. She was snapped out of her daze as he stood beside her defensively. They were joined by Jackson, who had caught onto this as well. Along with their Pokémon, the Trainers stood together and sent the intimidating look right back at Team Rocket.

Bashou made a twitch of a smirk, but he signaled Buson and they both turned tail. Their cargo plane exhaled dust, rising up and taking to the sky. They fled toward the rugged north, sailing out of the Johto region itself.

"Hah, they're running!" Kenta pointed out with amusement.

"Sucks to be them; there's nothing but wasteland out there!" Jackson pumped a fist into the air. "And never come back, you hear me?!"

Marina smiled at her supportive friends, turning into a laugh in relief.

"Are all of you okay?" asked Eusine. He ran over to them with his Hypno at his side, and she turned to him and nodded.

"Yeah, we're fine!"

"You know that was incredibly reckless of you three to stand right in front of the Crystal System, don't you?"

"Well—but Raikou was in trouble. I just wasn't thinking."

"But of course! I am not scolding you," Eusine exclaimed and smoothly slipped a hand into his pocket. "Not much, anyway. I would have done the very same for Suicune."

Marina released a giggle while the boys grinned in response.

They were interrupted by a growl from Raikou, and they turned to see it circling the Crystal System from a hesitant distance. The beast shone brightly as it fired a mighty thunderbolt. Without the means to protect itself any longer, the abandoned device buckled under the pressure. The gem at its center busted apart, and the Crystal System burst into flames and collapsed into melting, charred pieces.

Another smoke trail wandered into the sky, mirroring the one coming faintly from Buson's destroyed robot. The abnormal storm clouds were vanquished by the light blue sky, allowing the sun and natural clouds to fully encompass the area once again.

"Welp, there it goes…" Jackson said in breathless awe.

"Good going, Raikou!" Kenta called. His face fell slightly, however, as he failed to find the beast. "Raikou? Where did it…?"

Everyone else had been equally distracted by the destructive display, having also lost track of it. They searched around them, but it didn't take long to spot the stark yellow fur in the distance.

Raikou stood beyond the other side of the canyon, watching them. Kenta smiled calmly as the group stared back at the beast with tranquil relief.

"Thank goodness," Marina said and placed a hand over her chest. "It looks like it's okay now."

"Perhaps when Raikou broke through the Crystal System, it returned some of Raikou's power," Eusine pondered.

A light spring breeze brushed through them, causing ripples on the puddles nearby. Raikou finally moved, turning fully toward them. It bowed its head low. The feline then whirled around, bounding over the hills and forests while barking an invigorated cry. It disappeared from sight within seconds, and the Trainers and their Pokémon watched until they could see it no longer.

"I think he trusts humans just a little more now…" Kenta cupped his cheeks and called out, "Raikou! Let's meet again someday!"

His solitary words reverberated in the air. After a few quiet seconds, a distant roar called back in return. As its echoes graced the area, it resembled the sound of rumbling thunder.

"It replied to you!" Marina spun around to Kenta with her eyes glistening in delight.

Elated, the boy grinned widely and let out a laugh. "Okay!" He moved in an uncharacteristically dramatic way as he held out his fist with a thumb up. "Perfect!"

An odd atmosphere replaced the tranquil one.

"Kenta, what the heck was that?" Jackson asked him. Marina turned away and succumbed to a fit of giggles.

"Wha—?" Kenta froze before quickly fixing his posture. "It's my victory pose."

"Really? It looked silly to me."

"It's the same as my dancing!" laughed Marina. She slapped her hands on her thighs as she failed to contain her amusement.

"N-No it isn't!"

"I'm so sorry, Kenta, but it totally _is!_"

"That _was_ rather out of place for you," said Eusine.

"You agree?!" Kenta asked the man in disbelief. He slipped a hand through his untidy bangs, looking away. "Oh man, maybe you're right…"

They shared an awkward bout of laughter before returning to the situation at hand. Eusine called Officer Jenny to inform her of the events that had occurred. He guided her to their location on the map to investigate the wreckage left behind by Team Rocket. After waiting for her crew to arrive, Jenny questioned each one of them briefly. The Trainers were exhausted from the stressful ordeal—Kenta outright famished since he hadn't eaten anything that day or even last night—so she allowed the four to return to Route 45's Pokémon Center for the time being.

"I can't believe you didn't mention that to us earlier," Jackson said as he got in the back seat of Kudou's car. He absolutely refused to sit in any order that allowed for Kenta to be next to Marina, which puzzled Marina and annoyed Kenta. But they were too tired to argue, so they let Jackson have his way to sit in-between them.

"Mention what?" Kenta asked, closing the door and putting on his seatbelt.

"That you gave Raikou a Full Restore. I mean, that would've saved a lot of worrying about it not having enough energy to escape the Crystal System on its own, you know. We all thought it was too beaten up to fend for itself."

"Oh, well, if the Crystal System drained too much energy, then Raikou really _wouldn't_ have been able to make it out."

"Really? Why?"

"Electric-type Pokémon get really weak if they use up all of their stored electricity," Kenta explained. The two jolted as the vehicle started and began traversing the bumpy mountain roads.

"Oh _yeah_, I remember that! I got you now," Jackson looked over his shoulder perkily, "You sure were brave out there, Marina. A real battling pro!"

With her head tilted away toward the window, the girl didn't respond.

He raised his eyebrows. "Marina?"

"Ma…ya…" Marina muttered unintelligibly. Her eyelids stayed loosely shut, even as her body was jerked about by the car's various unpredictable swaying.

"Woah!"

"What?" Kenta asked, leaning forward to see.

"She's asleep! How did she manage to do that? I can barely even sit still."

"This morning, she told me that she didn't get much rest," Eusine answered from the driver's seat. "All that excitement must've tuckered her out."

"Did…" Kenta paused for a moment. "Did she say she had any nightmares?"

"What? No, not at all."

"I see…"

He watched as Jackson scrambled to pick up the backpack at his feet. The boy wedged it between Marina and the car door, preventing her from hitting her head on the window as she slept. Once her cheek rested safely on the bag, Jackson leaned back and beamed at his good deed.

"There we go! A perfect pillow," he said proudly.

Kenta made a small smile and reclined into the seat, staring at the passing scenery outside his window. He held himself steady in the rocking car as his mind wandered. Gathering the events involving Raikou and Team Rocket, joy spread across his face whenever he thought about how Raikou had responded to him. Everything turned out fine, in the end—perhaps better. The beast's nod in gratitude brought hope that its faith in people was slowly being mended again.

But the recollection halted on something else. His optimism slipped a bit as a lingering question resurfaced.

_Marina's Lapras…is it the same one I saw at the Ruins of Alph?_


	83. Chapter 83: Affirmation

Twenty chapters left, baby. Give or take.

Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 83  
**Affirmation

Marina woke to the fine yellow mesh of Jackson's backpack. Trying to keep naturally limp so that she still appeared asleep, she slipped a hand over her turtleneck. The choker hidden underneath rested comfortably in place. She breathed deeply, quietly, and stole a quick glance at the boy sitting on the opposite side of her.

Kenta was looking out the window, deep contemplation evident in his distant eyes.

The swaying inside the vehicle steadied and stopped. Its engines cut, and she could see her friends moving to undo their seatbelts.

_Oh, we're already back?_ She wondered, hoping to have had more time to rest and collect her thoughts. The nap barely felt longer than a blink to her.

Marina sat up, surprising Jackson who was about to shake her awake. She flashed him a grateful grin as she handed him his bag. The four Pokémon Trainers then stepped outside, where they were greeted by a cool breeze and an abundance of pleasant greenery. They passed by other vehicles parked in a line along the side of the road, headed for the standalone Pokémon Center with the afternoon sun slowly rolling above them.

In the main lobby, they met back up with Kudou, who relaxed immensely upon seeing them—and his car—return safe. Nurse Joy patched up whatever nicks and scratches the children had accrued before tending to their Pokémon. To pass the time, they recounted the battles they fought against Bashou and Buson. Eusine and Jackson played it up with colorful descriptions and dramatic timing, an energy which Marina picked up on. Though Kenta mimicked them to an extent, he eventually quieted down. He grew content listening to their and Marina's take on the events, watching with a thoughtful grin on his face.

Nurse Joy rejoined them carrying four sets of Poké Balls and a new Poké Gear; the latter a gift for Marina's troubles. Jackson immediately gave her his contact information, and Marina was sure to do the exact same with Kenta. The two finally traded phone numbers, something that had been long overdue since last September. He helped remind her how to input a phone number manually, and she added Professor Elm and her mother to her new contact list.

Marina had no way of getting back the numbers she lost, however—she had little need to write them down or memorize them before. But Kenta told her that her number hadn't actually changed, so any friends she had would still be able to call her. For future reference, he taught her how to trade numbers with someone mid-call.

Not long after that, Officer Jenny arrived to reveal whatever information she had. Bashou and Buson had fled outside the prefecture and the police department's jurisdiction. Their busted machines were salvaged; so far, they unveiled no evidence leading to their origin of creation. Jenny's team would continue to patrol the area and guard the Pokémon Center until the damage it sustained was fixed. But with the Crystal System destroyed and Raikou safe and free, it was unlikely that they would return.

"Officer, what's a bounty?" Marina asked the policewoman when she was done with her report.

The woman blinked, raising a thin eyebrow. "Why do you ask?"

"Those Team Rocket guys were talking about it. They said Raikou was a 'bounty' for something called…um… Cedar? No, that wasn't it," she searched her mind but turned up nothing, "I can't remember who. But I didn't know what that meant, and they didn't reply to me when I asked."

"A bounty…? They certainly didn't mean the typical kind given by the government, I'll say that."

"But what is it?"

"It's a request," Jenny answered, crossing her arms, "Usually asking for something—or someone—and when it's fulfilled, the person that brought it to them are given a reward. Think of it like those wanted posters from old Western films.

"It seems those two have been doing all sorts of jobs for an organization, no doubt Team Rocket."

Marina doubted, however. She looked down at the polished floor and fiddled with the fringe of her jacket

_But didn't they say that I was a bounty, too? That doesn't make any sense. What would someone want with me?_

Buson had asked a similar question. Neither he nor his accomplice seemed to have any idea why—just that there was a price tag attached to her name. Bashou's cold, focused stare he had last given her made her almost tremble. It had certainly left an unsettling impression.

"What's the matter?" Jenny asked, reading the girl with ease.

"Oh, n-nothing!" Marina shook her head quickly. She twirled her bangs around her fingers with nervous precision, curling them out of her eyes.

_It must have been a mistake. It had to have been. Maybe the white-haired guy was just bluffing, like he did before._

"Are you sure?" Kenta asked. "You look worried."

"I am, I am! I was just thinking about… what they would've done with Raikou, that's all." She was met with his unconvinced stare, and she held her crooked smile in place. "Honest!"

"Don't worry, Marina," Jackson interjected, "Raikou destroyed their system thing, right? It should be able to take care of itself now."

"Yeah, exactly! I mean it_ is_ a Legendary Pokémon. Haha…"

Kenta looked disheartened. "Okay then."

An uncomfortable silence passed between them, and she covered up her regret to the best of her ability. She let her arms fall at her sides, keeping unnaturally still as though holding herself back.

"Are you three planning to leave today?" Kudou spoke up.

"We should be once everyone's ready," Jackson responded. He turned back to Kenta and Marina with a cheerful tilt of his head, "Right, guys?"

"Um, I guess so..."

"Th-that's fine, yeah."

"Alright," said Kudou. "Let us know so we can send you off."

The adults left, having felt the stagnated awkwardness exclude them from the conversation. Marina, Kenta, and Jackson watched them go. The lobby had been cleared out, inhabited by only a small amount of curious travelers. Jackson remained energetic in an effort to shake off the dampened temperament that clouded over his friends.

"So you guys ready to go soon?"

"Already?" Kenta asked.

"You just ate, didn't you? Our Pokémon are all fine now and there's nothing more we can do here, so we can leave together before parting ways."

"It feels weird to do that, though," Marina laughed a bit. "I thought we could rest a bit more and talk, but I don't mind. We've just got to get our things, right?"

"Yeah! So let's put some pep in our step!"

The calmer two trailed behind him as they began moving toward the dorms. Taking in a deep breath, Marina held her nose and turned to brown-haired boy.

"Sorry, Jackson, but can you get me some tissues? My nose is running."

"Oh? Of course!"

"Sorry." She smiled behind her hand.

"Naw, no problem." Jackson immediately complied with her favor, dashing across the lobby. "I'll be right back!"

He disappeared around a corner. Marina and Kenta stared in the direction he went, gazing at no one in particular. A stream of cool air breathed down from the vents in the ceiling, but a still atmosphere remained lodged between them. The silence was so over encompassing that it'd be easy to overhear a conversation from anywhere across the vast room. Kenta slipped his hands into the pockets of his hoodie, turning to the girl next to him with delicate care.

"...Marina," he said. "We need to talk."

An insistent grip snatched his arm, and he stumbled as Marina dragged him away. He followed without much resistance, but he broke his composed stance and gave her a confused look. She didn't catch this. The girl was fixated only on the direction she was headed in.

"Hey, where are we going?"

Her jaw remained shut, locked tightly by pursed lips. They approached the medical bay, which was now blocked off by a strip of police tape. She let go of him and ducked under the meager blockade. With a nervous glance over her shoulder to make sure he was going to follow, she slipped into the dusk of the partially destroyed hall.

Their arrival tripped the building's automatic sensors, lighting the area with a flickering start. Kenta flinched at the sudden brightness. He made eye contact with Marina, who finally stopped and faced him.

She stood uncomfortably, stiff yet fidgeting ever so slightly. Her nose wasn't running, contrary to what she had claimed earlier. She could tell that the longer he looked at her, the more he pieced together her actions—that she had created a diversion to keep their friend distracted. With Jackson's tendency to stick near them, there was no other opportune time for Marina and Kenta to chat privately.

Her nails dug into her palms. Bothered by the light stinging it caused, she moved to hold her elbows instead.

_Am I really going to do this?_ Marina questioned her intentions.

She took an unsteady breath.

_I've got to._

"I-I know we need to talk," she began. Her voice jittered as she spoke. "We should've talked about it last time we met—no, before that I guess. But I really didn't know that you were there. I wasn't trying to avoid you in Cianwood City; I had no idea."

"Don't worry about that," he replied. "You told me earlier, remember?"

"Yeah I—I did, huh? That was just yesterday, haha…um…"

_Come on,_ she pushed herself,_ Out with it!_

"I want to ask my question first. S-Since, you know, we might be thinking of entirely different things. You see, something pretty crazy happened to me a few months back. It might be difficult to believe, but…"

"I'll hear you out, Marina." He was patient with her, sensitive to the anxiety she was failing fantastically at hiding. He soothed her nerves a bit, but she couldn't stop herself from tapping at the floor and grasping the sleeves of her jacket. She persisted to keep her words clear and spread out, however aimless they were.

"Maybe I'm exaggerating a bit; it depends on what your answer is. If you don't know, then it's okay. Might be better, actually—wait, I'm just gonna ask. D-Do you know my Lapras?"

A strong dash of recognition flickered in his navy eyes. Words fell out of her mouth before he could respond.

"I mean, like—I know you _know_ I have a Lapras. I used her when we fought against Steelix. I really should have used it the first time we faced those guys yesterday, but I didn't know how you'd react to her. Not about how she acts—because the Mahogany Gym Leader told me she was abused by her past owner and that's why she gets kind of violent at times—.

"B-but I'm getting really off-track. What I really want to ask is: do you know _how_ I got my Lapras?"

He was quiet in the face of her rambling, taking his time to think over her words, which only made her ramble more.

"That sounds like a weird question, right? But I just need to know because something really strange happened when I got my Lapras, a-and I thought I saw you there. I was at the Ruins of Alph and the Unown create a lot of weird illusions—and I've also heard it's haunted, but that's not the point. I, um…"

_Oh, this is a mess!_ She tore her gaze away from him, losing her cool at a rapid pace. _I'm just acting even weirder, and I don't know if I can tell him why if he doesn't know what I'm talking about._

"L-Look, the thing is—."

Kenta silenced her with a single motion. He held her arm gently, and she flinched and met eyes with him. Though he appeared deep in thought, he tilted his head and regarded her with a very tender sort of look. She relaxed her shoulders a bit, striving to keep her mouth shut this time. Every little second was straining to her, but his supportive touch somehow kept her still.

"…Yeah. I was there," he said. Marina's green eyes widened with rising panic. She stepped closer, grabbing both his shoulders and taking him by surprise.

"You were?!" she nervously responded. "Oh god, you _were_ there…! Kenta, I-I didn't know what was going on. There was a rumor about the Lapras at the lake, and it attacked me and before I knew it I was in the water and it was foggy and dark so I couldn't see and I blacked out and when I came to I saw you and—oh no, you weren't hurt badly, were you?" He watched her, at a loss as she continued on in one breath. "Aura did that, not me, that's what Cilice said I think b-but she also said the Unown could've reacted to me being freaked out but _I don't know_ did you ever talk to Latios—I mean, Bugsy—because he…I...Oh, Kenta—."

Marina fell forward and wrapped her arms around his neck. She buried her face into his shoulder, feeling lightheaded and terrified of going on any further. Biting her lip, she kept her eyes shut to prevent them from welling up.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean any of it, I swear. I'm really sorry. _I'm so sorry…!_"

He was stunned at first, but she felt him embrace her firmly. His voice lingered close to her ear as he spoke.

"Hey, it's okay," he said. She turned her head away from him, holding him tighter. "I know it wasn't you. It's alright, Marina. It's okay…Come on, it's alright…"

Marina softly repeated apologies, which he responded to with comforting utterances. The trembling wouldn't stop, and she held her tears in with all her might. She just focused on the brim of his hat for the next few minutes. Slowly, her shallow breath deepened as she calmed down.

"It really happened, didn't it," he asked in a soft whisper. "It wasn't just an illusion after all."

The girl managed only a nod. He ran his hand along her back to console her.

"Don't worry; it's alright," he told her again. "We'll figure this out."

"I…" She released a sigh. "It's that legend…the one about a lady named Aura, who had a connection to Suicune. She was said to control the Unown too."

"You mean what you, Eusine, and Kudou were talking about last night?"

"Yeah…"

"I know a bit about it too. Azalea Town's Gym Leader told me while he was at the Ruins of Alph, after that night."

Marina hesitated. "Have you heard the rumor that someone impersonated as Bugsy a couple months back? I'm absolutely certain that's who we met."

"Probably. I wouldn't know since I haven't seen the 'actual' Bugsy, but he definitely seemed out of place. …I'm curious, though. Is it true that you battled with Suicune?"

"Mm-hm... Last week. It wanted to test my ability as a Trainer. It told me that I still had a long way to go, but it seemed really happy with me for some reason. "

Kenta took in the information with a quiet, musing hum.

"Wow. Is that why they think you're the next Aura, like Eusine said?" he asked.

Marina loosened her grip on him and slipped away somewhat. Though she was fine with holding him and carrying on the conversation, she was beginning to get a little too comfy resting on his shoulder. She wore a small smile on her face. "Just how long were you listening to us last night?"

"Sorry, I was curious," he returned with a sheepish grin when he saw her face again. He let go of her. "A-Are you feeling better now?"

"Yeah," she answered, lowering her gaze somewhat. "I feel like I just ran a marathon... When we met yesterday, I had no idea just how much you knew or didn't know. I tried to avoid it until there was a good time, but…I just didn't know how you were going to take all of that. A part of me was nervous that you wouldn't believe me—if you even wanted anything to do with me after that, haha…"

"You know I'm on your side, Marina. Don't worry; I'm just glad you're fine."

"So am I. Well—I'm glad _you're_ okay too, I mean."

Her smile softened further, but was burdened by sorrow upon seeing his kindly expression. Before he could ask her about it, a soft sliding of metal nearby gave way to a much louder voice.

"Woah, woah, woah, woah, _WOAH!_ What's going on here?!"

The two froze and turned to the one that barged into the medical bay. Jackson stood at the entrance, appearing completely flabbergasted. He waved a packet of tissues in hand as he marched over to them. Kenta glanced at Marina and quickly backed away from her, his face flushing red.

"He's never going to let me live down this one…"

"Huh?" She blinked, her face turning blank even as Jackson reached them.

"What are you two doing back here? So close to each other? By _yourselves?_ Kenta, did you do this?" He darted his suspicious eyes at Kenta, who shook his head.

"N-No, she was—."

"I should've _known_ you'd pull something sneaky while my back was turned."

"That _isn't_—!"

Marina pushed her way between them, frowning.

"We were talking about something _important_, Jackson!" She defended, willingly taking the blame. "_I_ was the one that took him here. I just didn't want anyone else to hear because..."

She looked away, twisting her mouth shut. Jackson gasped, noticing the light pink hue dyeing the whites of her eyes. His heated scolding faded into helpless surprise.

"You were _crying_! What happened?!"

"It's okay now." The girl hurriedly wiped her eyes using her sleeve. Tired from her passing emotional episode, she turned back to her other friend with a muted frown. "Just—I'm sorry I didn't help you, Kenta. I was so confused, I wasn't thinking."

"Marina…" Kenta's expression softened.

"I _mean_ it. Besides everything else that was going on, I think that scared me the most. What could have happened to you…the fact that I didn't help…" She evaded eye contact and bit her lip. "What friend was I to leave you like that?"

The boys were quiet. Jackson, however, yanked open the pack of tissues and held some out to her.

"Don't be sad, Marina; it wasn't your fault! You were being attacked by that nasty Skarmory at the time, and I'm sorry I couldn't help you too. But you handled yourself well and it all turned out fine in the end. So don't blame yourself!"

Marina was surprised by his words, but took a tissue to dab the corners of her eyes. "Thanks, Jackson."

"Skarmory?" Kenta asked. Jackson gave him a frustrated look.

"I'm talking about that stunt you pulled with the Steelix. You could've fallen off the cliff and gotten yourself killed, you know. Like, really, you freaked me out too. Try not to be so reckless next time, alright? You don't want to give us heart attacks."

"But…we weren't talking about—."

Kenta paused. Marina grabbed a bit of his red jacket, making an effort to smile at him through her nervousness. He looked back at Jackson with a nod.

"Yeah. I'll be more careful next time."

* * *

Marina, Kenta and Jackson collected their belongings and went to meet with Kudou, Nurse Joy, and Officer Jenny. Together, they walked outside the facility. It was a sunny yet somewhat chilly spring afternoon. Not a single dark cloud tarnished the fair weather—a fine day for the young Trainers to depart.

"Thanks," Kenta said to them, "You really helped us out."

"Yeah, thank you for everything!" Marina added.

"You were a lot of help, too," Jenny said with a hand on her hip. Beside her, Nurse Joy made a well-mannered nod.

"You were even able to help Raikou."

"Don't overdo it from now on, okay?" Kudou send a lighthearted smirk in Kenta's direction. "Especially you, Kenta."

"I'll try," Kenta rubbed the small bandage on his cheek, "My friends already gave me a hard time about it."

Marina giggled. Looking up slightly to smile at the three adults before her, she opened her mouth in a delayed realization. "Oh! Where'd Eusine go?"

"He left," Kudou responded.

"Really?" Jackson looked completely perplexed, but the girl just shrugged with a smile.

"Oh, okay. He probably went off to look for Suicune again."

"He told me to give you his regards," Kudou said. "You know, Professor Elm has a good eye; you've all got impressive talent so don't put it to waste. Good luck out there."

"Thanks!"

"Yeah!"

"We'll do our best. Well then, later!" Kenta said. Marina and Jackson followed his lead as the boy turned away, waving in farewell. Kudou, Joy, and Jenny returned the gesture fondly, and the children went on their way.

They traveled down the road with a refreshed, positive energy that seemed to resonate with one another. Soon enough, they exited the cove that the Pokémon Center was nestled in and encountered a fork in the road. The path split on top of a small hill with a sign off to the side, representing each path as it pointed in different directions. Marina skipped ahead and up the incline. Though her cheeks were dry, the breeze still pinched at whatever slight dampness that was left. She didn't mind it, however, and she turned to her friends with a bright grin as they caught up with her.

"I'll be taking the left road to Ice Path," she announced.

"I've got to take the one on the right," Jackson said with a bit of disappointment. "There's no way I can compete with Blackthorn City yet."

"I guess I'll just take the middle one," Kenta said, perusing the sign. "So this is where we say goodbye, huh…"

"I guess so. That didn't last long, but we've all got different places to go now."

"It's just like the day we first left New Bark Town, isn't it?" Marina asked. She twirled, looking down each of the three roads. "We split up just like this."

Kenta turned to her, grinning softly. "Yeah."

"Ah, I remember that day," Jackson crossed his arms and closed his eyes to relish the memory, "Our starter Pokémon walking by our side… All that excitement and anticipation! I remember it like it was just yesterday."

"It wasn't even a year ago," Marina pointed out. "But so much has happened..."

"That's true. And this is just the beginning. There's the whole world out there waiting!"

"Definitely." Kenta nodded. He adjusted the yellow and black cap on his head, brushing aside the locks of hair on his forehead. He began walking toward the trail in front of them. He looked back with a wave of his hand. "See you later, you two! It was great meeting up again."

"You said it! Hopefully next time it won't be so hectic," Jackson responded. "Later!"

"Bye, Kenta! Good luck!" Marina chirped her farewell. She glanced back at her brown-haired friend, who clapped his hands together and faced her with an accommodating smile.

"See ya, Marina. I'll call you later, okay?"

"Right!"

The final two split up, taking their chosen routes. As she traversed the slope, Marina snuck a glance at Kenta before his figure would disappear behind the forest separating them. He stopped, as though thinking the same thing, and caught her stare. She formed a trembling smile as he grinned, mouthed some supportive words and continued down his path.

_It's okay,_ she repeated in her mind.

Marina watched him a little longer until he was out of sight. It brought a bittersweet chill having to separate from her friends again—it was the first time they were all together since their first week of being Trainers. More than anything, she wanted to cut through the path and follow after Kenta to continue talking to him. But she didn't want to bother him if he wasn't fond of the idea of traveling together.

Further ahead, she could see a fellow Pokémon Trainer loitering by the lake. There were battles to fight and new Pokémon to catch on her agenda. Her eyes dropped to her PokéGear, its reflective white and blue surface shimmering in the sunlight.

She perked back up at once and released her cheerful Donphan, who playfully grabbed her arm in his trunk. Unable to help herself, she giggled and patted his head.

"Let's go, Phany!"

"Donfan!"

The two resumed traveling Route 45. There were plenty of Trainers to compete with, all who fought using increasingly uncommon and even rare species of Pokémon. Peace had returned to the area, and wild Pokémon seemed to flourish in the absence of Team Rocket. Marina spent some time searching for the more elusive species—some which resided in the small island in the middle of the lake. Amongst the Pokémon she tried to catch was a large beetle known as Heracross, which she found by accident when Phany bumped into a thick pine tree. Unfortunately, it escaped deep into the forest and she had little luck finding another. After a day or two, she finally decided to move onto Ice Path already.

And finally, she decided it was time to give Kenta a call.

The conversation was bound by polite normalcy to begin with, especially because there wasn't anything new to speak of. She didn't want to rush into the strange and mysterious anyway—she would much rather talk about it in person. It brought her great relief to _speak _so easily with her friend for the first time in ages, enjoying the simple exchange of experiences. From stories of thrilling battles to interesting people they had met to what they liked most about certain towns they've visited, they discussed a variety of things.

Of course, when they started talking about interesting people, Marina couldn't help but gush about her encounter with the Champion of the Elite Four.

"That makes a lot of sense now," Kenta said once she was done recounting the tale. He seemed slightly more receptive to her fondness of Lance now that he knew there was a legitimate experience behind it. "That's pretty incredible, Marina. I can see why you'd want to take on the Elite Four. It's not every day that you see a powerful Trainer like him."

"I _know_, right?" she responded. "And being able to reach Lance's level at my age would really surprise everyone!"

"That again?"

"It's not about fame, Kenta; that's just a bonus. I want to do my best for my Pokémon and inspire people, just like Lance did for me! And have fun, of course."

"Don!" chirped Phany. Marina sent him a quiet smile.

"You don't have much time to do it, if you want to be compared to Red."

"Well, I'm turning eleven at the end of next month, so I've got plenty of time before I turn twelve!"

"I guess that's true. It'd be pretty amazing if you can pull it off."

"See? I told you you'd think it's great."

"I, well—." Kenta laughed.

Marina did too. Her location on the map closed in on the entrance to Ice Path, and she petted Phany and recalled him. If the name had any merit to what it was like, Ice Path would most likely have Ice-type Pokémon, which the elephant would be weak to. She pondered over which partner to walk with next, turning to meet the short billboard informing her of her next destination.

Beyond the sign was a dark, gaping hole that dug deep into a mountain of rock. Looking down at her PokéGear and back at the entrance covered in a thick layer of frost, the girl's jaw dropped.

"Oh _no,_" she said to it. "You're _kidding_ me!"

"What is it?" Kenta asked. She looked down at the phone, placed her free hand on her hip for a second, and then reached into her bag.

"Nothing—hold on a sec."

"Alright."

_This is a cave! This can't be! The map says that it's a path! Ice 'Path'! Not Ice Cave!_ She thought in disdain. Her Pokédex clicked open in her palm, and she tried to navigate it with both her hands full. She made a face. _Yup, Zubat are in here. And…wait, Golbat too?! Oh_ gosh_ no!_

Seeing Silver's Golbat was bad enough, but imagining a hundred of them flying around in the dark was borderline horrifying. Marina let herself fall on her rump as she crossed her legs. She searched around her. There was no other way to Blackthorn City, and she wondered if Kenya could manage to fly there without getting lost in the mountain range.

"…Hey, are you okay over there?"

"Kenta," she rested her chin on her hand, "Maybe I'm not cut out to battle Lance."

"Wait—what? Where did that come from? You were just raving that you were going to defeat the Elite Four."

"Well, what kind of Champion fights the likes of Team Rocket but cowers at the very idea of caves and bats?

_Red probably deals with them every day on Mt. Silver, now that I think about it,_ she wondered with a shiver. _How does he even _deal_ with that?_

"Not everyone's perfect, Marina. Lance could have a fear of Hoppip or something and no one would even know."

"What? That's silly!"

Kenta's confusion turned into a quiet laugh.

Marina tried to pout, but still couldn't wipe the smile off her face. "Geez!"

"I can…uh," his tone turned modest, "W-We can go through the cave together, if it makes you feel any better."

"What? Oh, you're still on Route 45, aren't you?"

"Yeah. I'm headed for Ice Path right now. That's where you are, right? I think I can see you from here…maybe. I can't tell."

"Really?!" Marina jumped to her feet.

"Oh. Yeah, that's you."

She giggled and faced west, looking down the two roads leading to Ice Path. The northern one was where she had come from, so she eyed the other with keen observation. As expected, she could see the distant figures of Kenta and his Typhlosion walking in her direction. She swung her arm in the air above her, and he waved back.

"That's perfect! See you soon, then," she said.

"Right. You too," he replied with clear amusement in his voice.

They ended the call, and Marina waited merrily for him to approach. When he was within walking distance, she skipped over and locked him into a hug. He stepped back, bewildered.

"M-Marina?! What—?" he stuttered and patted at her shoulders, a reaction far removed from just a few days prior. His face twisted in embarrassment as his Typhlosion burst out laughing. He looked away and broke the embrace. "O-Okay, that's enough."

"Alright!" She whirled back to the cave. "You've got a flashlight too, right? I got one after the last incident I had in Union Cave."

"Uh, yeah."

"Then let's go! It'll still be scary, but I feel a lot better having someone else besides my Pokémon with me."

"Just try not to scream or talk loudly, okay?" he asked. He and his starter Pokémon followed her, and the three felt the sharp twinge of below-freezing temperatures the closer they got to the cavern.

"I'll try not to, but I can't make any promises. Oh and, um…Kenta?"

"Hm?" The boy had fished out a flashlight from his bag, flicking the switch to test its energy. He looked up.

Marina regarded him with an honest smile. "Thanks."

He smiled back. "…No problem."

Kenta took the lead with Marina and his Typhlosion following at his side. Fitting through the cave entrance one at a time, they stuck close and traveled together into the frosty Ice Path.

* * *

I kind of miss making little comments at the end of the chapter. There's a lot more I can say here without worrying about spoiling anything. So maybe I'll start doing it again, hey?

This is the first time I've written Marina being so incredibly nervous when talking to someone. Usually she just spouts questions until someone stops her, but here it's amped up even more. It even gave me the jitters while writing it, whew.

Ah, and on a more important note: I'll be working on completing my other fan-fic, Crystal Mind, from here on out. It's just the epilogue, but don't expect Chapter 84 next week.  
Until next time, my dear readers!


End file.
